The Start of Something More Complete
by Mara12
Summary: Philip and Mimi turn friendship into...something more...
1. Chapter 1 and 2

The Start of Something More: A Philip and Mimi Story  
  
Philip and Mimi are the main characters in this story. Other characters may have lesser parts.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Days of our lives and Ken Corday. I am not making money off this story. It is just for fun.  
  
Note: Some characters are my own creations. In addition, I started writing this story before the outcome of the island story was shown on TV. Hence, my take on the island story has significant differences that will be explored throughout.  
  
Rating: I'm not much for ratings, but I suppose it's about PG13 to R. There's very little language, some violence, some adventure, but mostly friendship and romance. Let me know what you think. I love getting feedback!  
  
Now, onto the story.  
  
The Start of Something More  
  
Chapter 1: Mimi  
  
.  
  
Mimi Lockhart walked out of the school feeling worn out. She had just survived another day of cleaning the locker rooms and now all she wanted to do was go home and get some rest. She pulled her jacket closer around her as she felt a slight chill in the air. Already, Salem was starting to see the first signs of fall. The cool breezes from the waterfront could be felt throughout the town. Mimi was used to it though, having lived in Salem all her life, which wasn't too long since she was still just a teenager in her senior year at Salem High School. And right now, all she wanted to do was get away from that school and the noisy messy locker rooms she had to clean every day. All because one of the dumbest mistakes she had ever made.  
  
Mimi knew she probably had no right to feel sorry for herself. She had done something horrible and now she was paying the price for it. She still wondered why she had agreed to go along with Jan's plan to expose Chloe Lane on the Internet and at The Last Blast Dance. Actually, she partly knew why she did it. She was jealous. Chloe had come to town and started out as an outcast, but then she had turned into practically the Queen of Salem High. She became best friends with Belle and Shawn and the King of Salem High, Philip Kiriakis, fell in love with her. It had hurt Mimi so much to feel like she was losing her best friends. She wanted to hurt Chloe, but she never thought of the repercussions. Now she was dealing with them and slowly learning to move ahead.  
  
Mimi looked up at the sky as the night began to approach. Yes, fall was definitely coming and with it longer nights and shorter days. No more long hot days of summer. She thought of the past summer and how crazy it had been, at times wonderful and at other times dreadful. She had joined Belle, Shawn, Philip, Jason and Jan on a summer ecology trip to a distant island. She thought it would be uneventful, but it had turned out to be the complete opposite. Shawn had been looking for his grandmother's lost ruby and this had led Philip, Shawn and Belle on a dangerous adventure against a scary adversary. Fortunately, they were found and rescued by Brady Black, Victor Kiriakis, Nicole Walker, Chloe Lane and even Mimi herself. They had all joined to find their loved ones and friends. Mimi and Chloe even learned to put their differences behind them and had reached a slightly shaky truce. And even though Shawn, Belle, and Philip had not escaped their adventures unscathed they were now safe and sound living their normal lives again and Mrs. Horton, Shawn's grandmother, had her beloved ruby back. Paul Walker, the scary adversary, was believed to be dead though his body was never found.  
  
Mimi shivered and put away that scary thought in the far recesses of her mind. There were happier thoughts, like Kevin, or maybe not. Mimi and Kevin had started a hot love affair; no, they hadn't slept together, but they had come close, very close, but once they had come back to Salem, things had changed. They had gone out on a couple of awkward dates that never seemed to feel quite right. Not only that, but just today Kevin had told Mimi that they should just be friends, that they had so little in common. Later Mimi saw Kevin asking Susan out on a date. So much for her hot summer love affair. At least she was good friends with Shawn and Belle again as well as Philip.  
  
Philip. Mimi thought of how much he had changed on the island. After what Mimi had done to Chloe she had thought there was no way Philip would ever want to be friends with her, but he had forgiven her and she had actually started to feel a little...dare she say...closer to him. She still remembered the tenderness he held her with the day she had thought Shawn had died (which was actually just a silly joke on Shawn's part). Philip had been so kind to her and at first she thought she had only imagined the gentle touch of his lips against her forehead. She had felt so warm, safe and...  
  
Whoa! Where were all these feelings coming from? He had probably just felt sorry for her. Well, it didn't matter because the Mimi of old was gone. She had changed on that island also and she was done having others thinking "Poor Mimi." She was starting a new life, though right now all she cared about was getting home.  
  
The wind moaned as the darkness continued to creep up on her. Mimi jumped as she heard a sound in the trees.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked nervously. A shadowed image came out into view.  
  
"Philip!" she exclaimed. "You scared me half to death!"  
  
The Start of Something More: Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 2: Philip  
  
Philip Kiriakis stepped out the front doors of Salem High School and immediately felt the cool air. He zipped up his jacket and started his walk home. One word to describe him right now was: exhausted. He had just finished a long, seemingly endless afternoon of football practice and he was now feeling the effects from it. Actually, this was an entirely new feeling for him since usually he came from his practices feeling somewhat tired, but at the same time energized. Certain circumstances though had kept him from football practice for a while.  
  
Certain circumstances. Right. Practically everyone in Salem knew those circumstances now, including most of Salem High. It all had to do with his best friend Shawn and his grandmother's lost ruby. It had led Shawn, Belle and himself on a wild escapade being chased by a true villain, in every sense of the word, and being left for dead. Philip, Shawn and Belle had been left in a cavernous pit fending for their lives against snakes, tarantulas and rising water. When the three friends finally found a way out they were faced by the rising tides of the ocean and treacherous rocks. Swimming for their lives, hoping to find land and safety, they struggled to survive. Before Philip knew what was happening he found himself separated from his friends. He fought against the tides for as long as he could trying to avoid the rocks and somehow made it to the shore and soon blacked out. When he came to, he was on a deserted island too weak to move. He remembered tiny bits of being on the island, but the next time he truly awoke, he was lying in a hospital bed with Chloe at his side.  
  
Chloe Lane. She was the love of his life. Or was she? Philip had thought he and Chloe would be together forever, but once again circumstances had changed things. Philip now sometimes truly wondered how well he knew Chloe and if he had mistaken his feelings. She had always been a mystery to him and at first, it had been exciting to try to figure out the mystery, but lately Philip had felt it had all become too hard to figure out. Most importantly, he wasn't even sure he wanted to figure it out anymore. To complicate matters there was Brady Black.  
  
Brady Black was Philip's nephew, though he was older than he was. He and Chloe had seemed to click from the moment they met each other. Philip became jealous, though he tried to keep that jealousy inside because he knew how much it bothered Chloe. Unfortunately The Last Blast Dance came and Philip royally screwed up. Believing in a cruel plan set up by Jan Spears and Mimi Lockhart, Philip lashed out at Chloe and inadvertently set up the beginning of her friendship with Brady.  
  
Philip hoped for reconciliation with Chloe while on the island trip and found it hard not to think about her. It wasn't until Philip nearly lost his life that he really started to look hard at the relationship and understand the flaws in it.  
  
An autumn gust of wind pulled at his jacket and he zipped it even further as he thought about that day that he had woken up in the hospital. He had been surprised to see Chloe there with tears in her eyes, relieved that he was finally awake and was going to be all right. He was even more surprised to find out that Brady was the one that found him. He rejoiced in the news that Shawn and Belle had been found and that they were recovering from their ordeal nicely. Chloe had told him all of this and then stayed with him for a while, but Philip knew that things would most likely never be the same for them again. He could tell that she and Brady had grown even closer still on the island. He knew now that there was no denying it. There was something between them.  
  
When Philip had been released from the hospital, he and Chloe had talked. She wanted them to be friends for now, but she wasn't sure if they could ever be more again. Philip knew the reason. Even after everything that had happened she still never told him she loved him. He wondered how long if would be until he would hear the news that Brady and Chloe were dating. He didn't think it would take too long.  
  
Enough of these rambling musings he thought as he looked up at the sky darkening little by little as each minute passed by. He was starting his life anew. He was alive and grateful for it. It was the beginning of his senior year of high school and he was going to make the most of it. He had already started out by taking his schoolwork seriously and looking at various colleges that he hoped to attend. He was working hard to get back into shape after the time he had spent recovering from his island injuries. He had fantastic friends that he had started spending more time with, though he tried to give Shawn and Belle their space since they were now a hot couple. He made his peace with Brady and they could now at least tolerate each other. As for Chloe, they weren't as close as they used to be, but he hoped that one day...  
  
That was something he didn't want to think about now. The past was the past and the future would just have to wait. One thing he had decided was that he wasn't going to blame others for his mistakes and he wasn't going to dwell on his own either. He would learn from them and then move on. He thought of another one of his friends that was also learning from her own mistakes: Mimi.  
  
Philip thought of Mimi with fondness. If anyone had told him that he would get closer to Mimi on the island, he would have said that the person was crazy, but that was exactly what had happened. At first he had been angry with her for what she had done to Chloe, but she had let him have it by informing him that he had done worse to Chloe by believing the Internet lie. Later she apologized to him, but Philip had taken her words to heart and had been surprised that she had stood up to him. When he had been in the hospital, she had come into his room crying, glad that he was safe, and he had comforted her. Actually, holding her in his arms felt good and he had been surprised at the feelings he had felt beginning to well up inside him. Of course she was pretty and funny and outspoken and...  
  
Okay! He had no idea where all that had come from. They were just friends, right? Old friends.  
  
Philip heard a sound and wondered where it came from. He couldn't see that clearly because the sky was getting darker. Then he heard someone ask, "Who's there?" He came out from the trees shocked by who he saw.  
  
"Philip!" Mimi exclaimed. "You scared me half to death!"  
  
"Mimi?" Philip asked.  
  
Chapter 3: Deal?  
  
Mimi stared at Philip in bewilderment. "What do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that?!" She stood there with her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.  
  
Philip just stared at her and slowly responded. "I wasn't trying to sneak-" But he was swiftly cut off.  
  
"I know, I know...whatever you can do to scare Poor Little Mimi, right? Well this is just not funny, Philip and if you think you can come out and scare me and get away with it, well you-you can just forget it!"  
  
"Hey, cut it out!" Philip responded when Mimi started poking him in the chest with her finger, obviously trying to make her point, whatever that was. Philip was tired, but now he was becoming downright irritable. He moved back, crossing his arms in front of himself, annoyed.  
  
"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What do you mean nothing?"  
  
"I'm waiting till you're finished", Philip said sounding utterly calm. Actually, he was ready to start laughing any minute. And before he knew it, he was. He was laughing so hard that he was shaking and his eyes were starting to fill with tears.  
  
Mimi looked at him with indignation. "What are you laughing at?!"  
  
"You!" Philip was trying desperately to get the words out, but he was having a hard time because he couldn't stop laughing. "You-you-should see yourself and-and-how you look right now, standing there with your-your- hands on your waist and that-that-big frown, your eyes all big..." Philip finally stopped laughing. He looked at Mimi quizzically. "Oh yeah, and with your nose all scrunched up, you look so...so...adorable." Wait a minute; did he just say that she looked adorable? Nah, he didn't say that...did he?  
  
Mimi forgot all about her anger and became flustered. "Adorable, you think I'm adorable?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"No, I didn't say that...I...I just meant that you look...you look funny." From the look on her face, that remark did not make her happy. Philip wasn't sure if he should apologize or start yelling at her in frustration. The irritableness that he was feeling was getting worse and he was having a hard time trying to figure out how this conversation or maybe he should say argument, even got started.  
  
"Boy Phil, aren't you the charmer? You just know all the right things to say to the girls." Mimi replied in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "But you still haven't told me what you're doing here."  
  
"I was waiting for you to give me a chance to."  
  
"You're the one that snuck up on me."  
  
"Oh, let's not start all that again."  
  
"Well...!"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
"WALKING HOME FROM FOOTBALL PRACTICE!"  
  
His answer caught Mimi totally by surprise. "Oh. Well, don't you have a chauffer (you know the one who takes you to the school dances) to pick you up from places and drive you around?"  
  
"He's not my chauffer. He my dad's and I can't just order him around to take me anywhere. Besides, I need the exercise after the island and everything..."  
  
"It's not like you're out of shape." Mimi said noticing that he looked a little tired, but other than that, his usual self.  
  
"Actually I am. I've been away from football practice for weeks because of...well you know...the island. Anyways, I wasn't trying to sneak up on you. I was just walking home, it was kind of dark, I heard a voice, it was yours, and I was really surprised to see you. I know Shawn and I like to tease you and Belle sometimes, but I wouldn't sneak up on you in the dark. I wouldn't scare you like that Meems", Philip said in all seriousness, looking down at her.  
  
"Hey what about that 'creature from the black lagoon thing'?" Philip started to protest, but Mimi cut him off with a wave of her hand and a twinkle in her eye. "It's okay Phil, I was just kidding. Look I'm sorry for jumping all over you. I just got scared...but I'm glad it was you." And she was glad. When she heard the noise, she had been afraid that someone was following her, but now it was such a relief to know that it was just one of her friends. One she had been thinking about a lot lately. Okay, she mused, let's just keep that thought to yourself.  
  
"You mean instead of the creature from the black lagoon?" Philip laughed softly unable to resist. He liked to joke with Mimi because she could take his jokes and throw her own back at him.  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny", Mimi said, but she laughed too and smiled up at Philip.  
  
He smiled back at her, but the smile faded with Philip's next words. "Now I have a question for you. What are YOU doing out here all by yourself Mimi when it's practically dark?"  
  
"What do you think Philip? I'm walking home from school too."  
  
"This late?" Philip asked, shocked.  
  
"Remember Philip my 'carefree high school days are over'?" To Philip's blank response, Mimi answered "The locker rooms, Philip. I was cleaning out the locker rooms. Fun. Fun. Fun. I know, I have no right to complain and believe me, I'm very thankful right now for not being in prison. Anyway, you asked and there's your answer."  
  
Philip gave her a half smile. "Look, you made a mistake and now you're dealing with it. That's what matters. Still Meems, you shouldn't be out here by yourself...Hey, where's Jan? Isn't she supposed to be helping you clean too?"  
  
"Well, Jan stays late on Mondays and Wednesdays and I have to stay late on Tuesdays and Thursdays. We both have to stay late on Fridays, so much for TGIF, huh, and then we walk home together as painful as that is. Let's just say I either have to listen to Jan complain or we don't talk at all."  
  
"Ooh. Ouch! Not very pleasant, huh? Listen. I have an idea. Since you have to work late on Tuesdays and Thursdays and I have to stay late because of football practice, why don't we just walk together?"  
  
"Philip, my house is practically in another direction. Are you sure? Though, I wouldn't mind the company and I'm not crazy about walking home in the dark. But if it's too much of a bother..."  
  
"Don't worry about it Mimi. Like I said, I need the exercise and it is only two days a week. Besides, I'll feel better knowing you're safe."  
  
"Oooooh! You going to protect me Phil?"  
  
"You better believe it, Baby!" And with that both of them started laughing and smiled at each other.  
  
Philip held out his hand to shake it with Mimi's. "Deal?"  
  
Mimi stared at him for a minute and then brought out her own hand, feeling him take it in his. "Deal."  
  
The Start of Something More: Chapter 4  
  
Chapter 4: Take My Hand  
  
The sun was shining on a bright day. It was the start of summer and Mimi was in high spirits. She was enjoying a fun filled day at Salem Park with her three best friends: Shawn, Belle and Philip. They had come over to her house earlier in the morning and the four of them practically skipped all the way to the park.  
  
Once they got there, they played Frisbee, tag, climbed on the jungle gym and pushed each other on the tire swing, laughing endlessly as it spun around and around making them dizzier and dizzier. Before they finally sat down for some afternoon snacks, they played train, going down the slide, one right after the other, waiting at the bottom for the train to build until finally they fell down onto the ground in a heap of squeals.  
  
This was the best, Mimi thought. She loved spending summers at the park. Philip and Belle usually ended up going on long family vacations, frequently just leaving Shawn and herself in Salem, but they hadn't left with their respective families yet. Mimi was happy that she still had a couple of more weeks left with them.  
  
First grade was fun, but second grade was going to even be better. For now, though, school was the last thing on her mind. Summer was here and it was time to have fun, fun, fun.  
  
Mimi was sitting down on a swing next to Philip. Shawn was up to his usual teasing self and had chased Belle away with a rubber spider. He chased her all the way to the other side of the park, leaving a laughing Philip and frowning Mimi. Boys! Mimi thought before she saw a dangling spider right in her face. She nearly screeched, but took one look at Philip's smirking face and batted the dumb rubber thing away. "You boys can be so dumb!"  
  
"You boys can be so dumb!" Philip said in his best high-pitched voice. Mimi stuck out her tongue at Philip's mocking. He stuck his own tongue out at her in return and started to bump his swing against hers. He continued to hit her swing and Mimi started to hit him back with her own. Before Mimi knew it, they were playing a full-fledged game of bumper swings, giggling and laughing.  
  
After some more goofing off, she looked over at him, noticing how even after a day at the park, Philip managed to stay clean and mostly neat in appearance, wearing casual, but designer clothing. Both he and Belle were similar in that way. Meanwhile, Mimi and Shawn were the ones who usually had a smudge somewhere and their clothes were not bad at all, but not designer clothes either.  
  
Mimi nearly jumped from the swing as she felt it start to turn around and around, the chains winding together repeatedly. She should have known Philip was up to something when he had looked at her, given her a sly grin, jumped off his swing and started to twist hers. Now he had wound it tight and given her a playful look before he let it go. Mimi felt herself turn faster and faster, the swing jumping as the chains came undone. Philip watched her, laughing his head off.  
  
"Wow, you looked so goofy, your pony tails in your hair swinging everywhere and boy, were you ever scared!" Ha, ha ha! Philip continued to laugh.  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Ooooohh, you're going to get it Philip Kiriakis!" Mimi got off the swing and started to run, but Philip was faster than she was and was halfway to the other side of the park when Mimi tripped and fell down hard on the cement. She looked down at her knee and saw that she had skinned it and tried to be brave. It hurt so much. But no way was she going to let dumb old Philip see her cry. A sob came out and she tried hard to stop it when she sensed someone near her. Then she heard a voice. Just minutes ago that voice with its teasing had made her so angry. Now it sounded a little sad and pleading.  
  
"Don't cry Meems. It'll be OK. We'll put a Band-Aid on it and make it feel better." Mimi kept holding her knee close to her body and even though she was still mad at Philip, since it was all his fault she was hurt, she was glad that he was there with her. It was better than being all alone. Through her pain, she only heard half of what he was saying as he continued to talk trying to make her feel better.  
  
"...okay, Meems? We can even go over to the ice cream stand and get some ice cream. All right, Meems?"  
  
Mimi looked at the hand being offered to help her up. With a choked sob, Mimi took it, finally looking up at a solemn faced Philip.  
  
***  
  
Mimi looked up at Philip feeling his hand shaking hers as she wondered about the vivid childhood memory that had just crept into her mind. They had been friends for as long as she could remember, but she had never thought about what their friendship meant until recently. Maybe it was because of the closeness they had shared on the island or maybe it had to do with the fact that for one horrible night Mimi had thought she might lose her childhood friend forever. She didn't know why. All she knew was that things had changed between them and that had made her think more about many things.  
  
Philip ended the handshake and looked at Mimi wonderingly. She seemed to be a thousand miles away. He thought about a little girl who he had fun playing with and teasing. A little girl often with a slight smudge on her face from days spent at the park. A little girl with two pony tails who at times could make him feel aggravated and at other times make him laugh so hard that he nearly fell over. A girl that...  
  
Philip was once again amazed at where his thoughts were taking him tonight. He was just going to walk her home so why was he thinking about Mimi when she was a child. He had never spent this much time thinking about her. He started to walk, aware of her falling into step beside him.  
  
"So Phil how was football practice?" Mimi asked him starting up a conversation for the walk home.  
  
Philip smiled ironically remembering the long practice that had tired him out. It hadn't been any different from any other practice. It was just that with the time he had spent away from football he felt out of it. "It was okay, I guess. It was my first time back since...everything that happened on the island. Usually my first day of practice feels so great, but this time I felt, I don't know, so out of it. Even Shawn was playing better than me and we know that never happens-"  
  
"That's what I love about you Philip, your modesty." She shot him a wry grin.  
  
Philip chuckled. "Yeah well, I know how it sounds, but...I just...I want to play the way that I did last year. At this rate, I don't know if I'll even be scoring any touchdowns. What if the coach decides to give me a lesser position on the team? I guess, I'm just kind of worried Meems."  
  
"You're just tired Philip. You went through a lot on the island and you're still healing. Give it time." Mimi tried her best to comfort her friend. She could hear the frustration in his voice and words. "It's going to take time and before you know it, you'll be scoring all those touchdowns and I can get on your case about being a big show-off. Besides, you can focus on other things too. Football isn't everything."  
  
"I know that. In fact, this year I decided to take my schoolwork a lot more seriously and I've been doing pretty good with that so far. Oh, and thanks for the things you said Meems."  
  
"Sure. Though none of it really helped, did it?" Mimi gave Philip a sidelong glance as they walked.  
  
"No, it did Mimi. Thanks." Philip gave Mimi a small smile. "Anyway, how was your afternoon?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"Oh, no. You're not getting away from the question that easily. I told you about football. Now you tell me about cleaning out the locker rooms."  
  
"Why do you even want to know about it?"  
  
"I just do. Now tell me about it." Philip answered in a voice that left little room for argument.  
  
Mimi sighed. "Well, the good part was that it wasn't Friday. Friday's the worst, because, like I said, Jan and I have to spend a lot of time together. Sometimes I'd rather just do it all on my own. I hate the work, but it's better than being in a cell and I know I have to pay the price for what I did...Look, it's not that bad. And I know it could be a lot worse. It's just tiring and messy, but at least it's not as messy when Jan's not there." Mimi laughed feeling it was the only thing she could do. She had to laugh because then she didn't feel as bad about everything she was missing out on...  
  
"You know that's one thing that I've always liked about you Mimi. How you can laugh at things. Even when it means laughing at your own expense. It's a good trait to have." Philip gave Mimi an encouraging smile.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it makes you strong."  
  
"Yeah, right." Mimi answered in a completely sarcastic tone.  
  
"You are strong Meems. I wish you could just see it and stop listening to all the dumb things Jan says."  
  
"I don't listen to anything Jan says anymore."  
  
"Good." Philip smiled at his friend again and then both of them lapsed into silence. Only, it didn't feel uncomfortable or awkward. Secretly even, both felt themselves looking forward to Thursday afternoon. 


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

Chapter 3: Deal?  
  
Mimi stared at Philip in bewilderment. "What do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that?!" She stood there with her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.  
  
Philip just stared at her and slowly responded. "I wasn't trying to sneak-" But he was swiftly cut off.  
  
"I know, I know...whatever you can do to scare Poor Little Mimi, right? Well this is just not funny, Philip and if you think you can come out and scare me and get away with it, well you-you can just forget it!"  
  
"Hey, cut it out!" Philip responded when Mimi started poking him in the chest with her finger, obviously trying to make her point, whatever that was. Philip was tired, but now he was becoming downright irritable. He moved back, crossing his arms in front of himself, annoyed.  
  
"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What do you mean nothing?"  
  
"I'm waiting till you're finished", Philip said sounding utterly calm. Actually, he was ready to start laughing any minute. And before he knew it, he was. He was laughing so hard that he was shaking and his eyes were starting to fill with tears.  
  
Mimi looked at him with indignation. "What are you laughing at?!"  
  
"You!" Philip was trying desperately to get the words out, but he was having a hard time because he couldn't stop laughing. "You-you-should see yourself and-and-how you look right now, standing there with your-your- hands on your waist and that-that-big frown, your eyes all big..." Philip finally stopped laughing. He looked at Mimi quizzically. "Oh yeah, and with your nose all scrunched up, you look so...so...adorable." Wait a minute; did he just say that she looked adorable? Nah, he didn't say that...did he?  
  
Mimi forgot all about her anger and became flustered. "Adorable, you think I'm adorable?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"No, I didn't say that...I...I just meant that you look...you look funny." From the look on her face, that remark did not make her happy. Philip wasn't sure if he should apologize or start yelling at her in frustration. The irritableness that he was feeling was getting worse and he was having a hard time trying to figure out how this conversation or maybe he should say argument, even got started.  
  
"Boy Phil, aren't you the charmer? You just know all the right things to say to the girls." Mimi replied in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "But you still haven't told me what you're doing here."  
  
"I was waiting for you to give me a chance to."  
  
"You're the one that snuck up on me."  
  
"Oh, let's not start all that again."  
  
"Well...!"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
"WALKING HOME FROM FOOTBALL PRACTICE!"  
  
His answer caught Mimi totally by surprise. "Oh. Well, don't you have a chauffer (you know the one who takes you to the school dances) to pick you up from places and drive you around?"  
  
"He's not my chauffer. He my dad's and I can't just order him around to take me anywhere. Besides, I need the exercise after the island and everything..."  
  
"It's not like you're out of shape." Mimi said noticing that he looked a little tired, but other than that, his usual self.  
  
"Actually I am. I've been away from football practice for weeks because of...well you know...the island. Anyways, I wasn't trying to sneak up on you. I was just walking home, it was kind of dark, I heard a voice, it was yours, and I was really surprised to see you. I know Shawn and I like to tease you and Belle sometimes, but I wouldn't sneak up on you in the dark. I wouldn't scare you like that Meems", Philip said in all seriousness, looking down at her.  
  
"Hey what about that 'creature from the black lagoon thing'?" Philip started to protest, but Mimi cut him off with a wave of her hand and a twinkle in her eye. "It's okay Phil, I was just kidding. Look I'm sorry for jumping all over you. I just got scared...but I'm glad it was you." And she was glad. When she heard the noise, she had been afraid that someone was following her, but now it was such a relief to know that it was just one of her friends. One she had been thinking about a lot lately. Okay, she mused, let's just keep that thought to yourself.  
  
"You mean instead of the creature from the black lagoon?" Philip laughed softly unable to resist. He liked to joke with Mimi because she could take his jokes and throw her own back at him.  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny", Mimi said, but she laughed too and smiled up at Philip.  
  
He smiled back at her, but the smile faded with Philip's next words. "Now I have a question for you. What are YOU doing out here all by yourself Mimi when it's practically dark?"  
  
"What do you think Philip? I'm walking home from school too."  
  
"This late?" Philip asked, shocked.  
  
"Remember Philip my 'carefree high school days are over'?" To Philip's blank response, Mimi answered "The locker rooms, Philip. I was cleaning out the locker rooms. Fun. Fun. Fun. I know, I have no right to complain and believe me, I'm very thankful right now for not being in prison. Anyway, you asked and there's your answer."  
  
Philip gave her a half smile. "Look, you made a mistake and now you're dealing with it. That's what matters. Still Meems, you shouldn't be out here by yourself...Hey, where's Jan? Isn't she supposed to be helping you clean too?"  
  
"Well, Jan stays late on Mondays and Wednesdays and I have to stay late on Tuesdays and Thursdays. We both have to stay late on Fridays, so much for TGIF, huh, and then we walk home together as painful as that is. Let's just say I either have to listen to Jan complain or we don't talk at all."  
  
"Ooh. Ouch! Not very pleasant, huh? Listen. I have an idea. Since you have to work late on Tuesdays and Thursdays and I have to stay late because of football practice, why don't we just walk together?"  
  
"Philip, my house is practically in another direction. Are you sure? Though, I wouldn't mind the company and I'm not crazy about walking home in the dark. But if it's too much of a bother..."  
  
"Don't worry about it Mimi. Like I said, I need the exercise and it is only two days a week. Besides, I'll feel better knowing you're safe."  
  
"Oooooh! You going to protect me Phil?"  
  
"You better believe it, Baby!" And with that both of them started laughing and smiled at each other.  
  
Philip held out his hand to shake it with Mimi's. "Deal?"  
  
Mimi stared at him for a minute and then brought out her own hand, feeling him take it in his. "Deal."  
  
The Start of Something More: Chapter 4  
  
Chapter 4: Take My Hand  
  
The sun was shining on a bright day. It was the start of summer and Mimi was in high spirits. She was enjoying a fun filled day at Salem Park with her three best friends: Shawn, Belle and Philip. They had come over to her house earlier in the morning and the four of them practically skipped all the way to the park.  
  
Once they got there, they played Frisbee, tag, climbed on the jungle gym and pushed each other on the tire swing, laughing endlessly as it spun around and around making them dizzier and dizzier. Before they finally sat down for some afternoon snacks, they played train, going down the slide, one right after the other, waiting at the bottom for the train to build until finally they fell down onto the ground in a heap of squeals.  
  
This was the best, Mimi thought. She loved spending summers at the park. Philip and Belle usually ended up going on long family vacations, frequently just leaving Shawn and herself in Salem, but they hadn't left with their respective families yet. Mimi was happy that she still had a couple of more weeks left with them.  
  
First grade was fun, but second grade was going to even be better. For now, though, school was the last thing on her mind. Summer was here and it was time to have fun, fun, fun.  
  
Mimi was sitting down on a swing next to Philip. Shawn was up to his usual teasing self and had chased Belle away with a rubber spider. He chased her all the way to the other side of the park, leaving a laughing Philip and frowning Mimi. Boys! Mimi thought before she saw a dangling spider right in her face. She nearly screeched, but took one look at Philip's smirking face and batted the dumb rubber thing away. "You boys can be so dumb!"  
  
"You boys can be so dumb!" Philip said in his best high-pitched voice. Mimi stuck out her tongue at Philip's mocking. He stuck his own tongue out at her in return and started to bump his swing against hers. He continued to hit her swing and Mimi started to hit him back with her own. Before Mimi knew it, they were playing a full-fledged game of bumper swings, giggling and laughing.  
  
After some more goofing off, she looked over at him, noticing how even after a day at the park, Philip managed to stay clean and mostly neat in appearance, wearing casual, but designer clothing. Both he and Belle were similar in that way. Meanwhile, Mimi and Shawn were the ones who usually had a smudge somewhere and their clothes were not bad at all, but not designer clothes either.  
  
Mimi nearly jumped from the swing as she felt it start to turn around and around, the chains winding together repeatedly. She should have known Philip was up to something when he had looked at her, given her a sly grin, jumped off his swing and started to twist hers. Now he had wound it tight and given her a playful look before he let it go. Mimi felt herself turn faster and faster, the swing jumping as the chains came undone. Philip watched her, laughing his head off.  
  
"Wow, you looked so goofy, your pony tails in your hair swinging everywhere and boy, were you ever scared!" Ha, ha ha! Philip continued to laugh.  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Ooooohh, you're going to get it Philip Kiriakis!" Mimi got off the swing and started to run, but Philip was faster than she was and was halfway to the other side of the park when Mimi tripped and fell down hard on the cement. She looked down at her knee and saw that she had skinned it and tried to be brave. It hurt so much. But no way was she going to let dumb old Philip see her cry. A sob came out and she tried hard to stop it when she sensed someone near her. Then she heard a voice. Just minutes ago that voice with its teasing had made her so angry. Now it sounded a little sad and pleading.  
  
"Don't cry Meems. It'll be OK. We'll put a Band-Aid on it and make it feel better." Mimi kept holding her knee close to her body and even though she was still mad at Philip, since it was all his fault she was hurt, she was glad that he was there with her. It was better than being all alone. Through her pain, she only heard half of what he was saying as he continued to talk trying to make her feel better.  
  
"...okay, Meems? We can even go over to the ice cream stand and get some ice cream. All right, Meems?"  
  
Mimi looked at the hand being offered to help her up. With a choked sob, Mimi took it, finally looking up at a solemn faced Philip.  
  
***  
  
Mimi looked up at Philip feeling his hand shaking hers as she wondered about the vivid childhood memory that had just crept into her mind. They had been friends for as long as she could remember, but she had never thought about what their friendship meant until recently. Maybe it was because of the closeness they had shared on the island or maybe it had to do with the fact that for one horrible night Mimi had thought she might lose her childhood friend forever. She didn't know why. All she knew was that things had changed between them and that had made her think more about many things.  
  
Philip ended the handshake and looked at Mimi wonderingly. She seemed to be a thousand miles away. He thought about a little girl who he had fun playing with and teasing. A little girl often with a slight smudge on her face from days spent at the park. A little girl with two pony tails who at times could make him feel aggravated and at other times make him laugh so hard that he nearly fell over. A girl that...  
  
Philip was once again amazed at where his thoughts were taking him tonight. He was just going to walk her home so why was he thinking about Mimi when she was a child. He had never spent this much time thinking about her. He started to walk, aware of her falling into step beside him.  
  
"So Phil how was football practice?" Mimi asked him starting up a conversation for the walk home.  
  
Philip smiled ironically remembering the long practice that had tired him out. It hadn't been any different from any other practice. It was just that with the time he had spent away from football he felt out of it. "It was okay, I guess. It was my first time back since...everything that happened on the island. Usually my first day of practice feels so great, but this time I felt, I don't know, so out of it. Even Shawn was playing better than me and we know that never happens-"  
  
"That's what I love about you Philip, your modesty." She shot him a wry grin.  
  
Philip chuckled. "Yeah well, I know how it sounds, but...I just...I want to play the way that I did last year. At this rate, I don't know if I'll even be scoring any touchdowns. What if the coach decides to give me a lesser position on the team? I guess, I'm just kind of worried Meems."  
  
"You're just tired Philip. You went through a lot on the island and you're still healing. Give it time." Mimi tried her best to comfort her friend. She could hear the frustration in his voice and words. "It's going to take time and before you know it, you'll be scoring all those touchdowns and I can get on your case about being a big show-off. Besides, you can focus on other things too. Football isn't everything."  
  
"I know that. In fact, this year I decided to take my schoolwork a lot more seriously and I've been doing pretty good with that so far. Oh, and thanks for the things you said Meems."  
  
"Sure. Though none of it really helped, did it?" Mimi gave Philip a sidelong glance as they walked.  
  
"No, it did Mimi. Thanks." Philip gave Mimi a small smile. "Anyway, how was your afternoon?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"Oh, no. You're not getting away from the question that easily. I told you about football. Now you tell me about cleaning out the locker rooms."  
  
"Why do you even want to know about it?"  
  
"I just do. Now tell me about it." Philip answered in a voice that left little room for argument.  
  
Mimi sighed. "Well, the good part was that it wasn't Friday. Friday's the worst, because, like I said, Jan and I have to spend a lot of time together. Sometimes I'd rather just do it all on my own. I hate the work, but it's better than being in a cell and I know I have to pay the price for what I did...Look, it's not that bad. And I know it could be a lot worse. It's just tiring and messy, but at least it's not as messy when Jan's not there." Mimi laughed feeling it was the only thing she could do. She had to laugh because then she didn't feel as bad about everything she was missing out on...  
  
"You know that's one thing that I've always liked about you Mimi. How you can laugh at things. Even when it means laughing at your own expense. It's a good trait to have." Philip gave Mimi an encouraging smile.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it makes you strong."  
  
"Yeah, right." Mimi answered in a completely sarcastic tone.  
  
"You are strong Meems. I wish you could just see it and stop listening to all the dumb things Jan says."  
  
"I don't listen to anything Jan says anymore."  
  
"Good." Philip smiled at his friend again and then both of them lapsed into silence. Only, it didn't feel uncomfortable or awkward. Secretly even, both felt themselves looking forward to Thursday afternoon. 


	3. Chapter 5 and 6

Chapter 5: Teamwork  
  
Okay, the Executive and Judicial Branches down, now onto the Legislative ended by a general review. Let's see...chapter 2 notes...starting with vocabulary...He hoped he would ace this test, no not hoped, he can, no not can, he will...YES, he WILL ace this test, he will, he will he will-What the?!...as he is sent falling to the ground with all of his notes and textbooks flying around him.  
  
She is in a hurry! She has to get to the library, only 30 minutes to go and she will be taking it. The first test. She's ready, right? Yes, she is. She will do fine. No, she will be good. NO, she will be GREAT. That's it. Almost there. Just down this hallway and--Oooohhh--head on collision and she is down!  
  
Philip started to get up trying to get his balance wondering what hurricane just came bounding down the hallway and came face to face with the latest tropical storm. Oh, Hurricane Mimi!  
  
"Okay, you mind telling me what you're doing racing down the hallway at the speed of light? Philip sat up, crossed his arms and waited for an answer.  
  
Mimi got up slowly, trying to figure out what just happened. One minute she was racing down the hallway. The next she found herself on the ground on her butt sitting across from a bewildered looking Philip. "What about you? How come you weren't looking where you were going? Burying your nose in a book. Actually, now that I think about it, since when does Philip Kiriakis have his nose buried in a book?" Mimi started to pick up her things, which were now scattered around the hallway.  
  
Philip got up, starting to gather his own things. He looked down the hallway. It was a good thing it was deserted or who knows who else might have been struck by Hurricane Mimi, who at this moment was picking up a fallen textbook. Philip noticed that it was their American Government book. Maybe she was rushing to class, which made little sense since they still had about 28 minutes before it started. Maybe she wanted to be there early or maybe she was training for the next marathon. "So Mimi, you training for the next Boston marathon?" Well that elicited absolutely no response except for an angry look. Okay...maybe he should just answer her question. "As I told you Mimi, I am working hard to keep up my grades this year. And there is nothing wrong with walking down the hallway reading a book, that is unless Mimi Lockhart decides to go bowling for students." Philip kept a straight face, but was laughing on the inside. Now that was a good one. Score for Kiriakis.  
  
"Look Philip...wait a minute, aren't these notes from our Government class?" Mimi picked up a piece of paper that had notes jotted down on it and looked at Philip quizzically.  
  
"Yeah...that's why I was reading, while walking down the hallway. I'm determined to do great on this test." Philip took the piece of paper from her and started to help her pick up her things too.  
  
"Me too. That's why I was in such a hurry. I was trying to get to the library." She answered him as they continued to pick up their things.  
  
"What's the hurry? You were afraid they were going to close the doors on you?"  
  
"My nerves are frayed. I'm so worried about this test. I keep trying to psyche myself up, but...I mean I studied so much last night and I've been going over all the chapters we read for homework again and again."  
  
Mimi and Philip now had all their things picked up. They had moved near the door.  
  
"I'm right there with you Meems...I was drained from practice last night, but that didn't keep me from studying...I know that I know most of the material...I just can't help it...Wait a minute. What are we doing standing here?" Philip grabbed Mimi by the arm and led her out the door.  
  
"Philip!"-  
  
"We can have a big study session out here. Maybe if we quiz each other we'll feel better about it. You know, good old teamwork." Philip let go of Mimi's arm and sat down on a nearby bench gesturing for her to do the same.  
  
"Okay Phil, what are the three branches of government..."  
  
***  
  
"Shawn, what is this?" Philip looked at the food in front of him in pure horror. He was sitting in the crowded noisy Salem High Cafeteria. They had found a corner table close to the stage to eat their lunch at.  
  
Shawn laughed at the sight of Philip's face. He looked like a scared little boy. "It's a chicken sandwich, Philip. It's what you ordered. It's not going to bite you. Don't worry Phil. It's not alive."  
  
"Ha! That's what you think. And this is not a chicken sandwich. This is...Cook makes a chicken sandwich and your grandmother makes a chicken sandwich at The Pub, but this..."  
  
"Is cafeteria food. You know, the food us commoners eat from time to time. Now I know it's hard on you and your Country Club lifestyle, but that's what happens when you forget to bring your catered lunches or any money."  
  
"My lunches aren't catered. Cook usually fixes them for me and I may, well actually I DO have good taste and everything, but I'm not a snob. I did have money, but unfortunately THIS is all it would buy me." Philip took a fearful bite of his sandwich and immediately washed it down with his soda. He looked at Shawn again in envy. Apparently, his nephew had a delicious Brady Pub roast beef sandwich. Oh, to have a family in the restaurant business. "Besides, I don't see you eating any of this ...cafeteria food."  
  
Shawn looked at Philip in shock and laughed before he took a bite of his grandmother's tasty sandwich. "Wouldn't touch the stuff if they paid me." Seeing Philip's pitiful face again though, Shawn gave in. "Oh all right, Phil, you can have half." He gave Philip half of his sandwich and chuckled as Philip took one more dreaded look at his chicken sandwich and gratefully pushed it aside.  
  
Philip took one bite of his new delectable sandwich and closed his eyes in ecstasy. "You are the best Bro."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So Phil, since when are you strapped for cash and what made you forget your lunch today?"  
  
"One word: TEST." At Shawn's curious stare, Philip started to explain. "We had our first test In My Gov. class today and I was up late studying, even after that torturous football practice we had. I got up and with my mind on the test and being tired I ran out of the house without my lunch and hardly any money." Philip took another bite of his sandwich.  
  
Shawn took a sip of his soda and looked at Philip questioningly. "Torturous? That practice was no different than any other Coach has put us through. And since when do you care about your school work, Phil?"  
  
"Since now, Shawn. I'm going to get my grades up this year, no matter what it takes. No more slacking off for me." Philip responded to Shawn's sarcastic look. "Yeah, I know, you think I don't really mean it, but I do. Look, I changed a lot on that island Shawn, whether anyone believes it or not. And I meant what I said about practice. I guess I'm just out of it lately."  
  
"Okay, okay Philip." Shawn responded to the determination and seriousness of Philip's words. "I'm just not used to you being like this. But I think it's great that you're taking school more seriously and for now I can be the football star."  
  
"Hey Bro, you better enjoy it while it lasts, because before you know it, I'll be wiping the field with you."  
  
"Okay now, that's the self obsessed Philip I know."  
  
"Hey, I didn't say I was turning into a monk or anything. I'll leave that up to you. Or maybe not, now that you're dating the one and only Belle Black. So what happened, she let you off your leash today Shawn, hmmm?" Philip finished off his sandwich and chuckled.  
  
"It's not like that. We have our own lives too. I mean we're teenagers. It's not like we're planning on getting married or anything. We're not like the way you were with..." Shawn's voice dropped off as he realized his mistake.  
  
"Like I was with Chloe. It's all right. You can say it...because you're right. I went overboard and now here I am and she's...she's ...let's just change the subject okay." Philip looked downward, his face solemn.  
  
Shawn finished off his sandwich and tried to bring Philip out of his sudden melancholy mood. "Okay, how about we talk about that spectacular touch down I made last night in practice."  
  
"Shawn, you've been spending too much time around me."  
  
***  
  
"And then Shawn took me to Dot Com and we had mochas. Oh Meems, it's so wonderful dating him. I can't believe I'm saying that word about Shawn: dating. I am just so happy right now, Mimi."  
  
"And I'm so happy for you Belle, you and Shawn; you guys are like the biggest couple now at Salem High." Mimi sat down across from Belle at one of the outside picnic tables in the middle of the Salem High courtyard. She opened up her lunch and started to eat.  
  
Belle started to eat her own lunch and responded to her best friend. "Well, enough about me. Now I want to know what's going on with you. So spill Meems. Any dirt?"  
  
"I heard that Patty Simms and Josh Larsen broke up. Other than that the only dirt I know about is the kind that I get to clean everyday in the locker rooms."  
  
"Oh Meems, I'm sorry. Still Patty and Josh broke up, huh? I always know who to go to when I want some Salem High news."  
  
"I'm not complaining Belle. It could have been worse. Anyways, now I have more time to focus on my schoolwork. Speaking of which, I just had my first big test in my Government class today."  
  
Belle's face showed interest. "We're having ours next week. Oh, I'm dreading it. How do you think you did on it Meems?'  
  
Mimi frowned. "I don't know. I studied, but I'm still worried."  
  
"Okay, change of subject. Let's talk about you and Kevin." Belle was sure Mimi would love talking about this topic.  
  
Mimi nearly choked on her soda. "Let's not."  
  
"Oh my gosh, did something happen with you guys? I thought you both were having a good time with each other. Mimi, tell me what happened."  
  
"Nothing really happened Belle. It just...just didn't work out." Mimi responded to Belle's confused expression. "He thinks we're too different. He's probably right. I mean we had some fun, but...it just didn't work out. But don't worry about Kevin. He already found someone new."  
  
"You're kidding! Who?"  
  
"Who else? Susan."  
  
"Oh Mimi, I am so sorry...I have been spending so much time with Shawn, that I don't even know half of what's going on with my best friend. Don't worry though, we'll find a new guy for you." Belle was determined to find a guy for her friend. She wanted Mimi to be happy and it would be so much fun to go out on double dates together.  
  
Belle's words made Mimi think of Philip and how they had collided in the hallway that morning. Then they had studied together. She thought about seeing him again after he got out of football practice and she finished cleaning the locker rooms.  
  
"Uh Mimi...earth to Mimi..."  
  
Mimi shook herself out of her reverie to see Belle waving her hands at her and trying to get her attention. "Sorry Belle, I was just thinking about something."  
  
"You were like miles away! What were you thinking about? Belle questioned her friend, wondering what was going on with her.  
  
"Nothing. I was just...I was just thinking about how great it would be if I could find a perfect guy, like you did with Shawn." Mimi wondered why she didn't tell Belle the whole truth.  
  
"Shawn's not perfect...but he's pretty close." Belle said in a cheerful voice. "And you know what Mimi? I think that guy will find YOU and when he does, he will be so lucky!"  
  
"Of course...he'll be with me!" The two girls laughed together as Mimi wondered when that guy would come and was he someone she already knew.  
  
The Start of Something More  
  
Chapter 6: Confusion  
  
Philip sat down on a bench in front of Salem High. He looked up at the sky slowly getting darker as the day faded away and night crept in. Leaves scattered the ground in colors of red and orange. Cool breezes brought with them a chill to the air. Philip looked ahead, saw buildings, trees and people. His mind strayed to a place where he saw none of this, where he only saw ocean waters and miles and miles of deserted beach. However, his mind processed limited memories because he remembered so little. Only waking up and struggling to move and survive. Philip wondered why he could not shake the memories especially since he remembered so little. In quiet times like this, the memories crept up on him and at night when he went to sleep in his dreams he remembered more but forgot when he awoke.  
  
Philip thought back to his life at this same time the previous year. He convinced himself that he was happy. He believed it. Now he wondered. He wondered about his life, something he had never done before. He thought about his future. Lately it had become important to him, though he was committed to live in the here and now. He supposed he was maturing, growing, something his father was happy about. But he was no longer doing things because he was supposed to; he was doing things for himself. For the first time school was important to him because he wanted to achieve something. He wanted to be somebody. And now his friends were more important to him than ever before-his true friends. He was probably the most popular guy at school, but at times he felt alone...  
  
Philip was startled from his thoughts by the sound of a door opening and closing. He looked up, but did not see the person he thought he would. Karrie and her boyfriend Lee walked over. They exchanged greetings, talked for a bit and then the couple left...  
  
Once again the door came flying open and this time a frazzled and very wet looking Mimi came out of it. Wet, why was she wet? Philip got up and watched her. She was wearing a windbreaker and jeans and her hair was drenched. He walked over to her and knew from her expression right away that she was in a foul mood. It was little wonder, with the way that she looked. Philip stared at her and voiced the one question running through his mind.  
  
"What the heck happened to you?"  
  
Mimi responded in a deceivingly calm voice. "Nothing. I just decided to take a shower and of course didn't bring a hair dryer with me and now I'm outside with my hair all wet and freezing cold!" She exploded. "WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED PHILIP? I was cleaning the showers and one of the dumb faucets sprayed all over me. It got my one towel all wet too so now I'm..."  
  
Mimi's voice broke off as she shivered in the cool night air.  
  
Philip took off his jacket and handed it to her. Underneath he was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. "Here, wear this. It's heavier and it'll keep you warmer than that will." He gestured to her lightweight jacket. Then Philip reached into his backpack, pulled out a clean towel, and handed that to Mimi also. "Don't worry. It's clean. I keep extra towels in my locker and backpack for after practice. You can dry yourself off."  
  
Mimi handed Philip back his jacket. "I can't take your jacket."  
  
"Why not?" He pushed it back towards her.  
  
"What about you? Won't you be cold?"  
  
"I'm all right...football practice always warms me up. Go on Meems, take it. And you better start drying your hair before you catch pneumonia or something...  
  
Here, I'll do it." Philip made sure that Mimi put on the jacket this time. Then he took the towel from her and took hold of her hand. He led her to the bench where he had been waiting for her earlier. He sat on the bench and gestured for her to sit a little in front of him; taking the towel, he started to dry her hair, making sure each strand was dry enough to his liking before proceeding to the next.  
  
Mimi just sat there silently, not knowing what to say or what to think as Philip with the utmost care continued to dry her hair. She had such an awful afternoon that day. She had finished cleaning the showers only to have a group of snobby bratty girls come in to use them. So Mimi was stuck with cleaning them again, listening to their laughter as she got all wet while cleaning the last shower. She despaired when she noticed her towel also was soaking wet. Worried she'd be late to meet Philip she left the locker rooms to find him sitting outside waiting. She had prepared herself for his taunting, but he had shocked her by seeming concerned. Then he had given her his jacket to wear, a totally selfless act that would not make one think of Philip Kiriakis. But he left her totally dumbfounded when he had taken her hand and sat her down so he could dry her hair. Now she sat there, feeling him gently using the towel on her hair.  
  
Philip felt Mimi tense up a little. "I'm sorry. Am I pulling too hard?"  
  
Mimi shivered a little at the feel of Philip's warm breath, his mouth at her ear. "No, no...it feels...uh...no you're not pulling too hard. I'm fine."  
  
Philip felt her move a little forward when he spoke in her ear. He wondered at her reaction. She seemed almost uncomfortable with him. It had always been easy for him to read her. He guessed because he had known her for so long and never tried too hard to figure her out. She was just Mimi. But now, he felt like she was holding something back, like she was keeping something from him.  
  
Satisfied that the back of her hair was dry, he touched her by the shoulders to turn her around and face him and started to feel a little uncomfortable himself. He could see her face clearly now and marveled at how pretty she was. Pretty? Mimi, pretty? Well of course he had told her she was pretty and meant it, but he had never given it much thought. He had only told her to make her feel better. Now he looked at her and really saw it. He shook himself, and returned to the business at hand, drying her hair. Maybe he should have just let her do it herself...  
  
Mimi tried to relax. She was too rigid. She closed her eyes and finally felt herself start to loosen up, but his unexpected touch on her shoulder made her tense up again. She opened her eyes quickly to feel him turning her around and she was face to face with him. She looked up into his eyes and saw him staring at her for one moment. Before she could even ask what was wrong he started drying her hair again and Mimi just sat there feeling relaxed, warm and...  
  
She tensed up again as she felt him stroking her face with his fingertips, stirring up confusing feelings inside her.  
  
Philip touched Mimi's cheek, feeling how soft it was, but suddenly drew his hand away, wondering at his actions. He had no idea what he was doing anymore. One minute he was drying her hair. The next he was touching her cheek. "I was just moving a hair away from the side of your face. It was wet and sticking to your cheek..." Smooth, Kiriakis.  
  
"Oh. Well I think my hair's all dry now, or as dry as it's going to get so you can put the towel away now or do with it whatever you want. It was nice of you to let me use it and thank you for letting me wear your jacket. You're right, it is warmer than mine. Don't worry, I'll give it back to you. Wow, will you look at that sky. It's already getting darker and..."  
  
Mimi knew she was rambling on and on, but she couldn't help it. She knew Philip must be thinking that she was acting crazy.  
  
Philip felt a smile grow as Mimi continued to nervously ramble on. He could always tell that one thing about her. When she was nervous she went on and on endlessly. Right now he found it endearing. He pulled her up off the bench and stood in front of her. "You can give me back the jacket after we get to your house. Ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's go, then."  
  
They walked in silence, the leaves crackling under their feet. A couple of times they snuck a glance at each other. Finally, Philip spoke up, breaking the silence.  
  
"So that government test was pretty tough, huh? How do you think you did?" Philip questioned her softly.  
  
Mimi sighed. "I have no idea. You're right; it was tough. Hopefully I studied enough. I think the little impromptu study session earlier this morning helped also. How do you think you did?"  
  
"No idea. I felt I knew most of what was on it. I think you're right; the study session did help though I could have done without being barreled down the hallway." Mimi glared at him and he squeezed her arm lightly. "Just kidding", he said softly.  
  
"I bet Jan didn't do too great. Did you hear her when she said that she thought chapter 2 wasn't going to be on the test? I mean where has she been all this time?" Mimi asked, her voice incredulous.  
  
"Come on Meems. We're talking about Jan here. You know what they say, some people never change."  
  
"You certainly have. I mean it Philip. You've grown up a lot." Mimi responded with emphasis.  
  
Her comment made Philip feel warm inside. "Thanks for noticing. Sometimes I feel like no one really believes it."  
  
"Including Chloe?" Philip stared at her, wide eyed. Mimi hastily tried to make up for her remark. "Philip, I'm sorry. Bigmouth Mimi, huh? Oops, sorry for saying sorry too. I know you don't want me to say that anymore. Hey what about this fantastic fall weather-"  
  
Philip cut her off. Her comment startled him, but he knew he had to stop responding this way every time he heard Chloe's name. "No, it's okay. I can't get upset every time someone mentions her. I mean we live in the same town and go to the same school for crying out loud..." His voice dropped off.  
  
"It's none of my business. Let's just change the subject-"  
  
"No. You're my friend and you asked me a question so I'll answer it." He sighed. "I don't know for sure if she believes I've changed. I think she does, but the truth is we've barely talked...You were right. Let's just change the subject. What's going on with you and Kevin?" Philip wondered what made him ask this question out of the blue. He supposed he was just turning the tables on her, maybe even testing her.  
  
For the second time that day, someone asked Mimi about Kevin. It was her turn to stare back wide-eyed. "Uh..."  
  
"Look, if you don't want to talk about it...though I did answer your question...partly. Now it's your turn."  
  
"You're right. Though there's not much to tell. We went out a couple of times and it just, just didn't work out-"  
  
"Wait a minute. You guys aren't going out anymore?"  
  
"No. Didn't you hear the latest news? He's going out with Susan. You know, they have more in common."  
  
Philip knew that reason or excuse all too well. How many times did people tell him that he and Chloe had nothing in common? Too many times to count. "I didn't know that. I'm not as up on the Salem High gossip as you Mimi." Come to think of it, no one was. "Sorry, it didn't work out." Philip knew all too well how painful breaking up could be. "I guess I just thought it would last, especially after I heard how close the two of you got on the island." Philip responded innocently.  
  
Mimi was baffled. "What did you hear? Tell me Philip!" She stopped dead in her tracks, staring at Philip.  
  
Philip, taken aback by her response, stopped and faced her. "Nothing. Just that you guys got pretty close on the island."  
  
"What do you mean by CLOSE?" Mimi asked Philip suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know, close. That you guys started talking more-"  
  
"AND?"  
  
"And that's it."  
  
"Where did you hear this from?"  
  
"Shawn-"  
  
"JUST Shawn?"  
  
"Yeah. Mimi-" But she cut him off once again. By now he had lost count of how many times.  
  
"Good."  
  
Obviously, there was more to it than he had been told. Just Mimi's red face when he had said about her and Kevin being close clued him onto that. She had certainly peaked his curiosity. Damn, a lot happened on that island!  
  
He moved in a little closer blocking her path and fixed his eyes on her face. With his irresistible smile, he asked her "Tell me Meems, just how close DID you two get on that island?"  
  
Mimi took a shaky step back. She couldn't think straight with him that close. She would be strong. She would not let him get the best of her. "Nothing happened. And even if anything did it would be none of your business!" With that, she pushed him backward with her hands and resumed walking, still trying to catch her breath from being so close to him.  
  
Philip involuntarily took a step back from the force of her push and laughed. He followed her calling out her name "Mimi, I was only teasing!"  
  
Mimi stopped abruptly and faced him. "Look, you told me your story, in part and I told you mine, in part. Now we're even."  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
"No more talking about Kevin."  
  
"Fine. As long as we don't talk about Chloe either."  
  
"Sounds good." Mimi thought 'not talking about Kevin' wouldn't be too hard. The truth was they barely knew each other. However, she wondered how long Philip would be able to go without talking about Chloe. Philip wondered also. So many things had been left unresolved... 


	4. Chapter 7 and 8

Chapter 7: Unexpected Encounter  
  
Mimi stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She took her wet hair and twisted another towel around it high on her head. Her mind drifted to a couple of nights ago when Philip dried her hair. His actions had surprised her. His concern and attentiveness towards her was unexpected. Equally unexpected were the confusing feelings she had felt when he had touched her face ever so gently. He had made her shiver, but she wasn't sure if it was a welcome feeling or not. It wasn't that she didn't trust him or that she didn't feel safe with him. She did. It was just so unforeseen. They had always been friends. Could there be a chance for something more?  
  
Mimi finished drying herself off and put on a robe . She entered her room and closed the door. Why was she thinking of Philip this way she mused as she removed the towel and started to comb her damp hair. Just about every girl at school thought he was hot, but his close friends knew there was even more to him. He didn't only excel in just about every sport. He was kind. He wasn't just rich. He could be incredibly generous to people he truly cared about. Look at the way he treated Chloe for so long. He had treasured her, protected her, complimented her and he had loved her. When they were out together, it was so obvious that for HIM no other girl existed. As for Chloe's feelings, Mimi had her doubts.  
  
She finished combing her hair and went to her closet and dresser to get some things out to wear. Then she started to get dressed as she thought about her misgivings she had always had about Chloe. Mimi knew her actions at The Last Blast Dance were wrong, but her new outlook on life had not made her change her feelings about Chloe. She still did not feel entirely comfortable around her and she still had issues with her treatment of some of her friends, including Philip. Mimi wondered if Chloe's feelings for Philip were ever as strong as his were for her.  
  
Now changed into a pair of light blue denim capris and a baby blue sixties design tee shirt Mimi reached under her bed for a pair of sneakers. She put them on as she wondered why Philip and Chloe's relationship had always bothered her. Did it have to do with her feelings about Chloe or was it more about Philip? He could be so smug at times, but he also could be incredibly sweet. Mimi shook her head at her thoughts. They may be friends, but Philip was completely out of her league. It was just a fact. He went for goddesses like Chloe. Even Mimi had to admit that once Chloe got rid of her gothic look she turned into the kind of girl that made guys take a second look. Mimi just didn't have that in her. Okay, no more putting yourself down, she told herself sternly. You may not be drop dead gorgeous. But that doesn't mean that there's not a guy out there for you.  
  
Mimi went over to her window and opened the blinds letting the early morning sunshine into her room. It was going to be one of those last warm days before autumn fully settled in. She started to blow dry her auburn colored hair, her thoughts once again turning to Philip. Enough of this. She thought. He's still hung up on Chloe even if he doesn't want to admit it or face the truth. Besides things would get too complicated. It might even ruin their friendship and that was something she definitely did not want to have happen.  
  
Mimi put down the drier and started to French braid her hair. She was going to the park today with her little brother, Connor. Her mother had asked her to take him and she somewhat reluctantly agreed. Spending her Saturday at the park with her little brother was not what she thought of as a great time. It wasn't that she didn't like spending time with him. She did. It was just that...it was Saturday! Before, she used to spend her Saturdays with Belle, but now that she was going out with Shawn...Mimi missed going out with her- going shopping and gossiping about all the latest news. She was happy for her and Shawn, but she wished things didn't have to change so much. It also meant that Shawn was taken now for good. To Mimi, he was the perfect guy and way down she had always hoped...  
  
Oh well, as long as he was with Belle she would be happy for both of them.  
  
Mimi went to open her bedroom door and called out to her little brother. "Connor, let's go!"  
  
***  
  
Philip walked down the street with his nephew Will in tow. He had gone to go see his brother Austin that morning and Sami came over. She wanted to talk to Austin. Philip noticing that their talk seemed serious offered to take Will with him for the day. They thanked him and now Philip and Will were on their way. They were wearing shorts, Philip's khaki and Will's blue denim, and T-shirts, Philip's beige and Will's green, and sneakers.  
  
The sun was shining and the sky above was a deep blue with not a cloud in sight. Philip loved days like this and he realized this was probably one of the last times for a while he would experience such a day. The week's previous weather had proved that. Fall was here. He was a little surprised to realize that he was looking forward to spending the day with Will. He used to spend hardly any time with him, but things had changed. He found himself feeling closer to his family and spending time with Will made him feel a little closer to Lucas who was recovering from severe burn injuries in a hospital far away from home. He missed him sometimes, though they had never been that close. He wanted to reconcile that fact now.  
  
Philip glanced over at Will and smiled at him. Will smiled back. They turned the corner and Philip felt a sense of deja vue as he ran into someone he had been running into a lot lately.  
  
"Mimi, we have to stop meeting like this." Philip laughed softly at the unexpected encounter and grinned at Mimi.  
  
Mimi was shocked. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would see Philip today. After she had been thinking about him too. Would wonders ever cease? He looked pretty good actually and that smile...Who was the little boy? Wait wasn't that his nephew? "Believe me Philip this wasn't planned." Mimi responded, a touch of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Philip laughed again, this time fully. She could be so amusing at times and she looked cute with her hair that way. Her hair...He remembered drying it...touching her face...how soft it felt... Thought overload again! She did look cute though. Nice outfit. "Oh, that hurts. You mean, you're not happy to see me?" He pouted.  
  
Mimi fought hard to keep from busting out laughing. That face! "Sorry to burst your bubble Philip, but I was on my way to the park with Connor." She glanced over at her little brother, enjoying the conversation. She liked joking with Philip.  
  
"Hey Connor. How's it going?" Philip smiled at Connor warmly and put his hands on his nephew's shoulders. "This is my nephew, Will. Will, this is Connor and his sister Mimi. Mimi, I'm not sure. Have you ever met Will?"  
  
"No, not really. "Hi Will."  
  
"Hi." Will responded quietly.  
  
"He's kind of shy." Philip responded to Mimi in a whisper.  
  
"That's okay. Connor can be that way too." Mimi whispered back. They all finished exchanging greetings and Mimi asked Philip what they were planning to do today.  
  
"We're going to go to the new pee wee golf course/arcade. Hey why don't you guys come with us?" Philip asked enthusiastically. Well, this day was just shaping up nicely.  
  
"I don't know Philip. We weren't really planning to go that far. I mean, we have to take the bus out there."  
  
"Come on Mimi PLEASE?" Connor pleaded with his sister.  
  
Philip grinned. Well, both Connor and Will might be shy but they obviously were getting along. They had started talking about a cartoon that was on Connor's shirt realizing it was both of their favorites. Now they both gave Mimi a pleading look. "PLEASE, Mimi?" Philip gave his own pleading look. Mimi looked a little skeptical. "Oh come on now. Look at their faces. How can you let them down? It'll be fun."  
  
"Oh, all right. Just stop looking at me like that." Mimi relented nearly laughing at their pitiful faces.  
  
"YEA!" Connor and Will responded unanimously.  
  
"All right you guys, let's go!" And with that, Philip draped an arm casually around Mimi's shoulder as Will and Connor skipped down the street in front of them.  
  
The Start of Something More  
  
Chapter 8: Childs play  
  
Philip, Mimi, Connor and Will arrived at the park and paid their admission. The foursome decided to play peewee golf first. It was done up in a medieval style including bridges, castles and fortresses as well as statues of knights. The park was pretty new, having just been built over the summer. Because of the pleasant weather and newness, the park was in full attendance. None of the foursome had ever been to the park. Will and Connor were especially excited. Mimi and Philip were pretty happy to be there too. It had been a while since either had been anywhere like this.  
  
They picked out their golf clubs and golf balls and headed over to the first hole. It included a long turning path and a circular slope with the hole in the middle.  
  
"Okay, Connor, you're up first buddy. Go on and hit right there in the center." Philip gave Connor a thumbs up sign.  
  
"You can do it Connor." Mimi encouraged him.  
  
"Go Connor." Will said with a touch of shyness.  
  
Connor swung and the ball went right over the slope down onto the flat part. Next was Will. His ball came back to him so he had to hit it again with some directions from Philip. Mimi watched with a smile. After that came Mimi, who after a couple of bad swings Philip decided needed some of his expert help.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Philip confidently offered as Connor and Will went to the other side and started swinging their ball around, knocking it into each other's. It looked like they would never get it into the hole. After a while, they started nudging their golf balls with their clubs hitting them softly until they finally got in the hole.  
  
"You guys, how are we even going to know what your score is?" Mimi asked sounding exasperated."  
  
Philip looked behind them at the line starting to form. "Uh Meems, I don't think they really care. They're just having fun." He looked over at the two boys who were laughing at their tries at getting the ball into the next hole. "Now I said I was going to help you and I better help you soon before that group behind us turns into an angry mob!"  
  
"Oh, let them wait", Mimi said, sounding a little irritated. "We paid. Now, what were you going to show me Philip?" Mimi asked him, her voice syrupy sweet. She looked up at him with the most charming smile, fluttering her eyelashes. She watched him do a double take and then start to explain to her how to hit the ball. Mimi listened attentively while keeping a close eye on Connor and Will.  
  
"I still don't understand Philip." Mimi pouted. "Maybe if you really show me. I'm just afraid I might get it in the water or something." Mimi gestured at the waterfall in the middle of the park and the various ponds that surrounded it near the holes.  
  
Philip watched as Mimi held the club completely wrong, noticing a couple of angry looking adolescent boys behind them. Oh, hold your horses! Now, back to Mimi. What was going on? He could have sworn she knew how to play peewee golf. They played it as kids before, right? Oh, well he better help her. She wanted him to SHOW her? Fine, he'd show her. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around hers, holding his hands over hers on the club. He heard a couple of snickers from the pre-pubescent brats that were still waiting. Great! Why don't they go climb a tree or something? He kept trying to show her, swinging the club with her, but it didn't do any good. She couldn't hit it, but she sure didn't seem to mind his grasp on her or maybe it was himself that didn't mind...  
  
"Philip, it's no good. Maybe you should just hit first. Your EXCELLENCE might rub off on me, If I'm lucky." Mimi felt Philip let go of her and missed his close presence immediately. At first, it had made her feel a little unnerved, but after a bit she grew to like it. Oh my! She thought. What am I thinking?  
  
Well. Philip wasn't one to argue with such accurate judgment. She was right. He was an athlete with superb coordination and control. "Ok, let me show you how it's done." Mimi's look of awe made him smile. Easy enough hole. He'd probably make it with a hole in one. "Hey Connor and Will, watch this!" He called over to the two boys getting ready to move to the third hole. His unintended audience was watching too, even the two smart alecks. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...this'll show them. Watch them react to this.  
  
Philip swung and the ball landed....................  
  
right into the pond.  
  
EVERYONE burst out laughing. The two brats fell over in hysterics. Philip was thinking of swinging at THEM with his golf club. Connor and Will were practically rolling on the ground. So much for them being shy. And Mimi...she had tears falling down her eyes...tears from her laughter...she was clutching her stomach finding it hard to breathe. "Okay, I'd like to see you do better!" Philip angrily replied to her face of amusement while glaring at the two smart aleck brats.  
  
"You're on!" Mimi replied with an evil smile. She put the ball down, called out to Connor and Will, "Hey you guys, watch THIS!" --grinned over at Philip one more time and swung...............  
  
landing a perfect hole in one.  
  
"Did I do that right? Oh Master?" Mimi asked Philip, practically bowing to him as the unintended crowd exploded into applause. "My, my, my Philip, after all the times we went pee wee golfing as kids did you honestly think I didn't remember how to play?"  
  
They moved over to the next hole to appease the waiting group. "You tricked me!"  
  
"Yep and you deserved it, acting so smug." Mimi burst out laughing. "You should of seen your face just now, but I especially liked the part when you hit the ball into the pond."  
  
"Why you little..." Philip grabbed her by the shoulders moving his hands around her neck acting as if he was going to strangle her, but gave it a gentle squeeze instead noticing Mimi's tiny look of fear mixed in with a smile of glee. He shook her a little, finally letting go. She looked so cute when she was scared! "Well, I better go get a new ball since mine probably sunk down to the bottom."  
  
The foursome continued to play, sometimes hitting great shots, sometimes not. Philip reclaimed his dignity, finally hitting his own hole in one. Mimi laughed at the smirk he gave the two brats. Connor and Will continued hitting the ball everywhere, though each came close to hitting a hole in one. Philip even joined in with them, hitting his ball back and forth when he couldn't get it into one of the holes, causing Mimi to break out into laughter. As for Mimi herself, she continued to play well. Actually, she was the best and she even hit another hole in one.  
  
Finished with their little golf tournament, the four of them decided to cool off by riding the bumper boats. Philip rode with Will and Mimi rode with Connor. They used the jets in the middle of each boat to squirt one another. Philip felt his own evil smile grow as he noticed the two smart alecks in a boat near him. They hadn't seen him yet. Mimi noticed him, his lips curling up into an evil grin, just like the Grinch. Oh boy, she thought, those two are in trouble. Philip looked over at Mimi as if asking for reinforcements. Mimi gave him an acknowledging smile, letting him know she was more than ready to help out. Those obnoxious brats deserved it!  
  
Philip and Will steered their boat over to the two adolescent boys while Mimi and Connor joined on the other side. Even Will and Connor were excited about the idea. They all pushed their jets watching the small cascades of water land squarely on the two troublemakers. All four of them laughed as the two surprised boys got wetter and wetter not sure of who was hitting them with water. When they finally looked around to see who it was, Philip and Mimi steered their boats far away from them. Then they had fun hitting each other's boats, taking turns with Will and Connor using the jets.  
  
Mimi giggled as another spray of jet water hit them. She had let Connor take over the jets and he was having fun spraying water everywhere. This day was turning out to be quite fun. Tricking Philip earlier was great. She loved seeing his face when she hit that ball, but she also had to admit she had enjoyed his little lesson. Showing up those two brats had been quite a highlight. She laughed as another splash of water hit them, cooling them off from the blazing sun.  
  
Philip let Will take over the jets and looked for Mimi. He saw her a couple of boats away as Connor let the jets fire everywhere. He smiled at Mimi's giggling face as a spray of water hit her. She was such a good sport. And he was eternally grateful to her for helping get back at those two nuisances. Her trickery surprised him. She sure knocked him off his high horse and he actually didn't mind. She really was changing. He doubted a couple of years ago or even last year she would of attempted such a thing. He looked at her and felt their eyes lock. With his dimples in full force, he grinned at her and she grinned back.  
  
After the boats, feeling cooled off, they went into the arcade and played some games. Philip had a great time playing the Titanic game, getting many tickets, most of which he gave to Will and Connor. Mimi enjoyed playing Wheel of Fortune, earning a modest amount of tickets. Connor and Will laughed with glee at the Whack a Mole game, adding to the tickets.  
  
Suddenly Connor and Will dragged Philip and Mimi over to a small crowd. They were watching a group of teenage boys dancing on some kind of platform while watching a screen. They followed the screen's dance moves, getting faster and faster. The foursome watched them, enjoying the little performance. When the teenage boys left, Will and Connor tried it, laughing as the moves got harder and harder. Philip and Mimi watched as the two made up their own moves and finally gave up.  
  
"All right. Our turn." Philip grinned at Mimi mischievously, holding onto her wrist.  
  
"No way, Phil." Mimi tried to pull her wrist back, not wanting to make a fool of herself.  
  
"What's wrong, Meems? You scared?" Philip mocked her in hopes of enticing her to join him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, let's go boogie!" And with that, Philip pulled Mimi over to the platform. Mimi glared at him, but complied, standing on the platform. At first, the moves were easy, but they got harder and harder. The small crowd remained, encouraging them on. At one point Philip danced behind Mimi, holding onto her shoulders as he tried to follow the steps, but found himself laughing more than anything.  
  
Mimi laughed along with him, but suddenly the steps became almost impossible and she could see that they were totally losing the rhythm. She gave Philip a look of defeat and stepped off the platform feeling Philip's hands lightly circle her waist as he followed her. She could feel his body shaking with laughter as for one tiny second he dropped his head onto her shoulder. It was so fast that Mimi wondered if she had imagined it. She knew for sure she hadn't when she could still feel the heat from his head being on her shoulder and his hands being on her waist.  
  
***  
  
Mimi and Philip were sitting on some benches as Connor and Will waited in line to go on the bumper boats again. Earlier they had collected their prizes from the arcade and eaten lunch at an outside hamburger stand.  
  
Mimi became alarmed suddenly when she couldn't see Connor or Will. "Philip, where's Connor?"  
  
"With Will." Philip lazily replied.  
  
"Where's Will?" Mimi started to feel a pounding in her heart.  
  
"In line."  
  
"Where Philip?"  
  
"I don't know. Somewhere waiting in line."  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY PHILIP?" Exasperated and wild with worry Mimi got up and looked for Connor and Will in line. Finally she spotted them. The pounding in her heart started to subside as relief flowed through her.  
  
"MIMI, what is wrong with you? They're right there in line like I told you. They're fine!" Philip watched her as she held her arms over her chest, her head down. She seemed to be trying to calm herself down. "Meems?" Philip asked more gently taking her arm and leading her back to the bench. He stared at her as she said nothing.  
  
Finally, she spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry okay. I'm just being crazy. You know, Crazy Mimi ." Mimi rambled on unconvincingly even to her own ears.  
  
"No way am I falling for that Mimi. What is it? Why did you get so worried?" Philip grasped her gently by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Come on, Meems. You can tell me."  
  
Mimi finally looked up at him, noticing his concern. In a voice so quiet that Philip had to lean forward to hear her, she started to tell him why she had been so worried. "I...he...uh...when my dad lost his job and we lost our house...Connor was so sick. We couldn't even afford healthcare for him. We couldn't get him the medicine he needed and I was so...so scared. I would have done just about anything-- I even almost stole things from Dot Com and I went to a ...a drug dealer, but I didn't take the drugs or try to sell them or anything.... I know your thinking what a loser huh...but I was so worried about him and I ended up pawning things, but one night this guy...he stole the things from me...I felt so awful. I didn't have hardly any clothes and I was eating out of garbage cans sometimes. I showered at the school and Belle had to buy me my dress for the last blast dance...but...I ...I couldn't stop thinking about my little brother... I-" Mimi broke off, dangerously close to tears and hid her face in her hands. She couldn't face him and she didn't want him to see her so upset. Suddenly though, she felt warm arms take her in as he held her close to his chest.  
  
"Meems, I'm so sorry. I should of thought about when Connor got sick. No wonder you were so upset. But he's okay now, all right? Look, he's over there joking with Will. And I'm sorry I was such a jerk for so long. I knew you were having a hard time, but I didn't know you were going through all that. What can I say? I was selfish. But that's in the past. If you ever need me, I'm here for you, okay? And as for you thinking that I think that you're a loser, you couldn't be more wrong. You did what you had to do to help your family. I can't even imagine what it must have been like. I know we have our differences especially when it comes to certain people, but I'm glad we're friends. Just know that, okay?"  
  
She somewhat reluctantly pulled away from him and looked around, noticing that there were a couple of people watching them. "Uh, Philip, there are people staring."  
  
"So what. Let them stare. We're just two friends hugging. What's wrong with that, huh?"  
  
Mimi smiled at him. "Thanks Philip."  
  
He smiled back. "Hey, what are friends for...Now, how about we take another ride on those bumper boats? We can show Connor and Will how to REALLY use those jets."  
  
And with that, Philip took Mimi's hand and they took one more ride, this time together. 


	5. Chapter 9 and 10

Chapter 9 Uncertainty  
  
He watched them running back and forth with the ball, playing with pure delight. Their faces young and vibrant. Full of energy and confidence, they ran. They played for the fun of it, pure and simple. And they played well.  
  
A shrill gust of wind hit him and he shivered a little, as he sat on the bench watching them play with pure fascination. He remembered when he played like that, simply out of joy. He felt invincible then. Now, he felt uncertain. Would he ever play again the way he used to?  
  
Philip was shaken from his thoughts by a voice, a familiar one.  
  
"Philip? What you doing out here now, huh? Shouldn't you be at football practice?" Brady questioned his Uncle, surprised to see him.  
  
Philip stared at his nephew, equally surprised to see him. Boy, Salem was one small town. He moved over a little on the bench he was sitting on to make room for Brady. He wasn't sure what to say next. He supposed the truth would be a good thing. It was just that he wasn't sure anymore how to talk to him. It had been so easy when they were kids. But now...  
  
For all he knew, Brady was already going out with Chloe. Yet he had pretty much saved his life. Philip went back and forth from wanting to hate him and being eternally grateful to him. Before he was even sure of what he was saying, he started to tell Brady about his day.  
  
"I left early because I had to go see my doctor. I was hoping he would give me the go ahead to play our first game of the season, but he wants me to sit it out. He says I'm not strong enough yet. Sure, I'm strong enough to practice, but can't play in a game, you know? Says it might be too much for me."  
  
"Philip-"  
  
"I've been playing as long as I can remember. Like these kids here!" Philip directed his attention to the young boys playing football. He had been sitting there watching them ever since he had walked to the park from his appointment. "I've always enjoyed practice and scored touchdown after touchdown, but now...I mean this is my senior year. I was looking forward to being captain of the team, but now I'll be lucky if I don't get kicked off the team! WHY AM I TELLING YOU ALL THIS? WHAT DO YOU CARE?" Philip didn't care that he was yelling. He had been so upset since his doctor had told him the news and he had felt like he would explode. Well now, he had. At Brady, nonetheless. He abruptly got up off the bench, angrily kicking at the dirt on the ground and then just stood still, his back to Brady.  
  
Brady walked up to Philip. He had heard his Uncle's frustration and the truth was he did understand some of what Philip was feeling. He also knew that things weren't that great between the two of them. And that fact just was not sitting well with Brady. Finding Philip, close to death had made Brady remember how close they used to be. He had been surprised to realize he actually missed that closeness. However, things were very complicated. There was Chloe...There was himself...And there was Philip...What was that saying...Oh what a tangled web we weave...There was more to it. But that was pretty much what it was like. It was as if all three of them were caught up in this web full of tangles. Maybe someday, it would be resolved, but for now Philip and Chloe simply avoided each other and Brady felt himself caught up in the middle. He knew they couldn't go on like this. One of these days, they were going to have to face each other and talk about it. For now though, Brady would try to help Philip.  
  
"That's it Philip! Get angry! Yell, shout, whatever you have to do. Just don't give up! If you want to play football the way you used to then make it happen!"  
  
Philip's laugh sounded caustic. "Make it happen? That the best you can do Brady? What? You now an inspirational cheerleader Brady? Is that it?" Philip turned around and stared at his nephew with cold eyes.  
  
"Okay, Phil. Maybe I better just let you wallow in your self pity alone, huh?" With that, an irate Brady started to leave.  
  
Philip didn't know what was wrong with him anymore. Brady was right. Even though it was hard to believe. He told himself he was going to stop dwelling on his problems and here he was doing it. He was feeling sorry for himself...  
  
Philip caught Brady's arm. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Philip, you don't have to be. Look...when I was paralyzed the one thing I missed more than anything was being able to run and pass a football, you know? I hated not being able to use my legs."  
  
"Brady-"  
  
"Look, I'm not saying this because I want you to get all weepy or anything. I just don't want you to give up. I remember I had to go through hours of physical therapy and it was TOUGH, but I wanted to walk so badly again that I didn't think about the pain or how hard it was going to be. I just kept fighting and fighting. And that's what you have to do Phil, fight. Just like when you fought for your life."  
  
"Brady, I feel like a fool. Here I am making a big deal about not being able to play football the same and you had to deal with not being able to move your legs. You had to go through all that physical therapy. And I just lay in a hospital bed for a while and then before I knew it I was up and about...not as energetic as I used to be but at least I could walk and run. Everything I'm going through is just so trivial." Philip hung his head in shame.  
  
"It's not trivial. Before you were lying in that hospital bed you had to survive on an island without even being able to stand up!" Brady responded to Philip's pained expression. He was probably remembering.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we've both had to face our own hardships." Philip went on, feeling the need to talk. "I'm just so tired after each practice. It's such an uphill battle. And it's not that I want to give up. I mean I wanted to play this upcoming game so badly, Brady. I just wonder when it's going to get better. I want to be captain of the team and scoring touchdowns again." It was true that Philip did want this. However, what surprised him and what he didn't tell Brady was that football was not as important to him as it used to be. His grades were starting to take top priority in his life along with the importance of his family and his REAL friends. It was as if he overcame his difficulties with playing football and his temporary physical limitations, he could move on...  
  
"I guess I'll just keep going to practice and keep fighting to get back into shape so I can play better. Like I used to." Philip let out a small smile.  
  
"I have no doubt you'll be playing great again Phil and leading the team with your winning touch downs," Brady said with conviction. "Hey, how about a little one on one this Sunday? What do you think, Phil? You up to it?"  
  
Philip felt his confidence coming back. "Maybe you should be asking yourself that, Brady. I mean, out of shape or not, I bet I can still beat you!" He laughed to show Brady he was joking...at least, partly.  
  
Brady laughed also. "You're on Phil. Just remember, I'm bigger, faster and stronger than you."  
  
"Yeah, well you're right on the first one. The other two we'll just have to see, huh?"  
  
"Sounds good, Phil. Well, gotta go. I'll catch you later." Brady turned to go.  
  
However, Phil stopped him again. "Brady..."  
  
Brady turned back. "Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sure. Just don't think I'm going to be this INSPIRATIONAL on Sunday."  
  
Philip smiled. "Wasn't counting on it. Later Brady."  
  
"Later Phil." And with that this time Brady left, leaving Philip alone with his thoughts.  
  
The Start of Something More  
  
Chapter 10: Closeness  
  
Mimi waited outside for Philip. It was another one of those windy fall days. Cold gusts of wind blew, causing her to pull her coat tighter around her. She was wearing a chocolate colored coat with an orange colored blouse and a fall patterned skirt with dark brown boots. She sat on a bench outside Salem High, hoping Philip would come soon. She was feeling very cold and very anxious.  
  
Finally, she saw him come out of the front doors, also looking anxious. She felt a sudden sense of warmth wash over her as he spotted her and smiled. She also felt some concern though as he got closer to her. He was hiding it pretty well, but something seemed to be bothering him. She wondered what it was as she got up from the bench.  
  
Philip walked up to Mimi. "Whoa, it's windy out here! How long have you been waiting?"  
  
"Not too long." Mimi looked at him. He was wearing black jeans, a striped sweater in dark shades, black boots and a black jacket. Mimi opened up her backpack and took out a folder. She looked up at Philip expectantly.  
  
Philip followed suit by opening up his own backpack and taking out his binder. He looked down at Mimi's expectant face. "Ready?" He asked her.  
  
"I guess so. To Philip's look of disapproval, Mimi changed her answer. "Yes, I'm ready." She said with a little more conviction.  
  
Philip decided it would have to do. After all, he was nervous too, just trying not to show it. He handed her his binder as she handed him her folder. They opened them up simultaneously and pulled out some papers.  
  
"You first." Mimi said nervously.  
  
Philip grinned. "An 87!" He told her jubilantly. "What did I get?" He asked impatiently.  
  
Mimi grinned back. "An 86!" She said excitedly, but gasped as she felt herself flying around and around in circles. He had picked her up as soon as she had told him his score and spun her around in his arms twice. His whoop of delight made her laugh with glee and she held on tight enjoying their shared victory. Then he set her back down on her feet securely, surprising her a little with how carefully he did so.  
  
When Philip heard Mimi tell him his score, he felt wild with happiness. All common sense went out the door as he spun her around easily. "WOO-HOO!" He yelled out spinning her around and around and then setting her down carefully, listening to her laugh along with him.  
  
"Meems, we did it! We passed! We did better than that! Next time, I bet we'll do even better! We have to celebrate!"  
  
Mimi laughed more. He was smiling like the Cheshire cat. And she felt that she must have a pretty big grin on her face too. Earlier during the day they had gotten their American Government tests back, but had been afraid to look at their grades. They agreed to open up each other's when they met to walk home together later. Now they were both thrilled with the results.  
  
Suddenly, one of the strong gusts of wind blew, causing Mimi to involuntarily shiver.  
  
"You cold?"  
  
Philip moved forward and placed his hands on Mimi's upper arms rubbing them briskly.  
  
She shivered again.  
  
But this time not from the cold.  
  
Still thinking it had to do more so with the weather, Philip looked down at her and smiled warmly, wrapping his arm around her.  
  
"Come on. Let's get out of the cold."  
  
***  
  
Philip and Mimi were now sitting in the Brady Pub warming up with two hot chocolates and sharing a basket of fries to celebrate their success.  
  
Mimi took a sip of her hot chocolate and looked at Philip sitting across from her. He looked relaxed and happy. She still could detect something wrong though as he ate another fry. She knew they were both happy and relieved about their test scores, but something just didn't seem right.  
  
"So we make a pretty good team, huh, Phil? I mean, at studying together."  
  
Philip looked at Mimi, smiling and took a sip of his hot chocolate before responding. "We make a GREAT team, Meems. And I definitely think this is something we should continue."  
  
Mimi looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean we should make this our new tradition. Studying a half hour before the test. Together of course. Let's just leave out the part where you run into me down the hallway." Philip snickered, giving Mimi a sly little glance. They hadn't teased each other like this for a while. He didn't realize how much he missed it.  
  
"That was your fault. You should have been looking where you were going."  
  
"You shouldn't have been running."  
  
"Well if your eyes hadn't been glued to a book-"  
  
"If you hadn't been using the hallway as your practice grounds for the next marathon-"  
  
"If you hadn't-"  
  
Mimi broke off giggling at how silly this had all become. Philip laughed along with her.  
  
"We wouldn't have become study partners and aced our tests, right?"  
  
He gave her a teasing little grin and without realizing it, reached for another fry at exactly the same time as she did.  
  
Their hands met and they drew away quickly. Both had felt a new sensation that they had never felt with each other. Maybe something like it with other people, but not each other. They stared at each other shyly for a second and simultaneously reached for their hot chocolates and took one long hot scalding sip keeping their thoughts to themselves.  
  
Mimi all of the sudden felt a little nervous. What had just happened? Her hand still tingled a little from his unexpected touch. She noticed he seemed to be avoiding her a little too. Was he nervous also?  
  
No way. He probably was just thinking about more important things than her. Time to start up a new conversation. What could she talk about? Let's see.... Oh yeah!  
  
"Connor had a great time on Saturday. He got along really well with Will and he said that it was a lot of fun."  
  
Okay, what did she just say? Connor. She was talking about Connor. Something about how he had fun, right? Oh, and he got along with Will. Now, respond. Forget about when your hands touched. Forget about it. It was just a momentary thing. It meant nothing...  
  
"Yeah, Will really liked Connor too. And he had a lot of fun. What about you, Mimi, did you have fun?"  
  
Mimi smiled, carefully making sure no other hands were in the way this time and reached for a fry.  
  
"Yeah, I had fun. Especially when I hit my magnificent hole in ones!"  
  
"Yeah well, just wait till next time! My favorite part was getting back at those two little annoying brats on the bumper boats. Talk about a highlight of the day! And dancing on that crazy platform. We were doing pretty good there for awhile until the dance steps turned into the kind that only some MTV video dancer would know how to do." Philip laughed softly and carefully reached for his own fry.  
  
"You just try to beat me at pee wee golf Phil. You may be the football team champion, but I'm the champ at pee wee golf!"  
  
Mimi laughed, but felt it die as she noticed Philip's look when she mentioned football. It lasted only a second, but she knew now that that must be what was bothering him. What? Was he still having problems? Mimi thought of how he had helped her on Saturday. She had to say something to him about it. Maybe if she talked about how had had been there for her, she could get him to talk about what was bothering him.  
  
"Seriously, Philip thank you for being there for me, you know, when I got upset about Connor. I'm sorry I started babbling on and on. I bet you got pretty bored listening to my problems about being homeless and everything..."  
  
Mimi looked down for a minute, not sure what to say next.  
  
Philip put down his hot chocolate abruptly and looked right at his friend. "Mimi, you don't have to thank me for being there. I'm glad I was. And nothing you said was boring. I'm glad you felt you could open up to me." He smiled at her.  
  
"You know you can open up to me too, Philip?" Mimi looked at Philip pointedly.  
  
"What?" Philip tried to act like there was nothing wrong.  
  
"I know something's bothering you Philip. And I'm pretty sure it has to do with football. I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
He said nothing, just looked away, fixing his eyes on the table.  
  
"Look Philip. It wasn't easy for me to talk about Connor and being homeless, but I did because you asked me to and I felt...I felt comfortable with you. I would hope that you would feel comfortable enough with me too."  
  
She wanted him to tell her what was bothering HIM?  
  
This was new. When he had been going out with Chloe he had tried to keep his problems to himself. He opened up to her, but very little. He constantly made everything about her and how perfect she was. It was probably one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made. Now a friend, a good one, but still, just a friend was asking him to open up to her. Should he? Could he?  
  
He started tentatively, but as he went on, he realized how good he felt talking about it--and for some reason especially with Mimi. He never realized she was such a good listener.  
  
"I...I had a doctor appointment yesterday. Our first game of the season is coming up and my doctor doesn't want me to play in it. He says I'm not ready yet. Mimi, I wanted to play in that game so badly. I wanted to prove that I could get out there, score touchdowns again, and lead the team to victory, but ...I'm watching the other guys play better than I do and I hate it! I know that sounds selfish, but I can't help it. I want to be the captain of the team. Now even during practice I tire so easily. I come home from each practice feeling exhausted. That never used to happen before..."  
  
Mimi looked at Philip feeling his pain. If only she could say something to him to make him feel better.  
  
"Philip, I wish I knew what to say. Just realize that it's going to get better. You're doctor doesn't want you to play because he doesn't want you to get too tired or even hurt! Practices are hard for you because...I don't think you ever realized this, but everything comes easy for you-"  
  
"Wait a minute-"  
  
"No, Philip! Let me finish. You excel at just about every sport and you have always played them effortlessly. I know. I've been to your games and watched you. When I played soccer, I gave it everything I had and it was hard work! But you, you just go and do any sport and it's like it's the easiest thing in the world." She stopped him from responding by holding up her hand and continued. "I'm not saying that you don't work hard because you do. I 'm just saying that it's never been a struggle for you and now it is. Well Philip, that's how it is for most people."  
  
She looked at him. Did she say too much? She'd soon find out.  
  
Philip just stared at her for a second then responded. "How did you know? I mean...you're right. I hate admitting it, but you're right. Sports have never been hard for me. It's always been like second nature. It was a given that I would be the captain of the football team this year. How conceited is that? But it's like all of my hopes and dreams for this year shattered into a million pieces after I got out of that cave. My whole life changed. Now playing football isn't fun. It's hard! And I don't like it. But I don't want to quit either. I refuse to. I'm going to be scoring those touchdowns again and be the captain of the team, even if it takes me all season. I will do it!"  
  
"That's it Philip. That's the way I want to hear you talking. You're not a quitter. Now you're even doing better at school. We both are! That's something to be proud of isn't it?"  
  
"You're right Mimi. It is. You know, I have to be honest. This year I find myself caring about more things than just football and sports. It's like it's not my number one thing anymore. Last year I was focusing so much on...well you know, someone else, but now I want...I want to do more with MY life. And getting better grades is the start of that."  
  
"That's good Philip. It's not that you don't care about football anymore. It's just that you realize that there are other things too. You're trying to balance your life out more. Believe me, I know. I'm trying to do the same thing." Mimi smiled at him feeling such warmth from the way he smiled back at her.  
  
"You know Mimi, only you would have put me in my place by saying those things you said..."  
  
"I know! I know! I open my big mouth too much and just say stuff without even thinking-"  
  
"No Mimi, what you said I needed to hear. And some other people have said similar things, but there's just something about when you say it. You hold nothing back. You're so straightforward. Thank you." He looked at her, his eyes full of gratitude."  
  
Mimi was taken aback by his response. She wasn't sure what to say next. "Your welcome, I guess..."  
  
Philip just smiled.  
  
***  
  
Philip and Mimi left the pub and walked over by the waterfront. The fog had settled, in a thick layer and they could barely see in front of them. However, when Mimi heard a ship coming and saw the lights, she quickly ran down the steps to the pier racing ahead of Philip. She heard him calling as he tried to catch up to her. She laughed gleefully as she ran down the steps straight into the arms......................  
  
of a complete stranger.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Aren't you cute?"  
  
Mimi took a step back fear racing through her. Who was this guy and why did he make her feel so apprehensive.  
  
The wind moaned; she shivered.  
  
Where was Philip?!  
  
"You want to tell me your name, hmmm?" The stranger moved in close again, like a hawk circling its prey.  
  
Mimi felt trapped The fog was so thick. She couldn't see anything hardly. In addition, this man was scaring her...Just the way he kept looking at her gave her the chills. She took two more steps back.......................  
  
Right into Philip's chest. She gasped at first, surprised, not realizing who it was, but he comforted her with a soft whisper, making sure the stranger couldn't hear him.  
  
"Shh. It's me, Meems."  
  
She let out a relieved sigh feeling his warmth as he placed his hands on her shoulders holding her close against his chest protectively.  
  
Philip looked warily at the strange man in front of him feeling very uneasy. Mimi had run in front of him down to the pier so quickly that it took him a minute to catch up with her. However, when he did, he was shocked to see her standing in the thick fog with some strange man looming in front of her. Philip hadn't liked the way the guy looked at all and he certainly hadn't liked the way he was looking at Mimi. He had quickly bounded down the steps and the moment his feet touched the bottom, Mimi shakily backed up to him. Philip spoke, defensively.  
  
"No. She doesn't. Now why don't you get out of here." Philip's eyes were cold and his voice like ice as he stared at the stranger and kept a firm grasp of Mimi's shoulders. He could feel her shaking; he ran his hands lightly over her shoulders.  
  
"What are you, her boyfriend? Why don't you let her answer?" The stranger leered at Mimi and she cringed. He looked her up and down, as is he were undressing her with his eyes.  
  
Philip was starting to get a very bad feeling about this and from her trembling he could tell Mimi was absolutely terrified. They could leave, but Philip didn't even trust turning his back on this guy. He knew for sure though, that he didn't want this guy LOOKING at Mimi anymore.  
  
He let go of Mimi's shoulders, but grasped her hand quickly, standing in front of her while holding her hand near his back.  
  
Mimi wasn't sure if he wanted her to let go of his hand but as she tentatively started to withdraw her hand, Philip maintained his grasp on it giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"What we are is none of your damn business. And believe me she doesn't feel like talking to you, so why don't you just get lost before I call the cops." Philip brought out his cell phone with his free hand and started to push in the numbers.  
  
"You probably know as well as I do that they patrol this area regularly so it won't take long for one to come. You got it?" Philip's voice had a hard edge to it in stark contrast to how gently he was holding Mimi's hand.  
  
"Hey I was just being friendly. You didn't mind did you honey?"  
  
The stranger tried to move away from Philip to get another look at Mimi, but Philip quickly moved with him while shielding Mimi, never letting go of her hand. His blood was starting to boil. In an icy voice he said, "LISTEN- "  
  
"All right all right I'm going. But we will see each other again sweetie. You can count on that. And next time maybe your little boy friend won't be there-"  
  
Philip had hit his limit. He let go of Mimi's hand, but made sure she was within his eyesight. Then he grabbed the stranger by the collar. "I SWEAR. IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP-"  
  
Mimi grabbed at Philip's arm desperately. "Philip let go of him! It's not worth it." She looked at him, pleading. His eyes were so hard...  
  
However, he let go and the stranger walked away, his laughter echoing through the thick fog. Mimi walked closer to the waterfront, hugging herself unable to stop herself from shivering as she thought fearfully about what had just happened.  
  
Philip walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He wished he could stop her shivering. However, he wasn't sure if hugging her was the right thing to do. His voice was soft and gentle, all of the hardness that he had spoken to the stranger with completely gone. "Mimi, are you okay? Did that jerk scare you?"  
  
Then Philip didn't hesitate anymore. He took her into his arms holding her gently. "You're safe all right?"  
  
Mimi sighed at the feel of Philip's arms around her. She did feel safe with him. "Yeah. I'm okay. That guy just really gave me the creeps. Especially what he said before he left."  
  
Mimi trembled, remembering his words, feeling Philip's hands run up and down her back in reassurance.  
  
But the truth was, Philip didn't like the guy's words or the way he had kept looking at her, like some sort of stalker. He shivered a little himself as he held her, feeling a sudden urgency to protect her.  
  
To keep her safe. 


	6. Chapter 11 and 12

Chapter 11:Caught  
  
Mimi picked up her mocha and sat down on one of the cushioned chairs in Dot Com. She lifted her legs up onto it and took a sip of her mocha, thinking about the past week. It had been eventful. She got a high score on her first Government test. She had a shopping spree with Belle halfway through the week. Her dad got a raise so the whole family had a nice little dinner at a nearby restaurant. And she got a new babysitting job.  
  
Yes, it had been quite a week. She thought back to when she went with Philip to the Brady Pub. She was glad he had confided in her. Sometimes she felt people were careful with what they said to her because they were afraid she was going to tell others. However, gossip wasn't as important to her anymore.  
  
She took another sip of her mocha as she thought about how much fun she had been having with Philip lately. She felt they were getting close again. It was nice and he made her feels safe. She shivered a little as she thought about the stranger at the pier. The guy scared her. But Philip had been so protective, standing behind her defensively and then moving in front to block the stranger's view of her.  
  
Then after the guy finally left, she felt secure in Philip's comforting embrace. Walking home together, he had even tried to get her mind off the guy by lightly teasing her and saying things to make her laugh.  
  
Mimi sat, feeling relaxed and raised her mocha to her lips as someone she knew walked through the doors of Dot Com. Oh my, it was Kevin and he was coming over.  
  
"Hello, Mimi. How are you?"  
  
(Just dandy. Oh, and thanks for breaking up with me.)  
  
"Hi Kevin. I'm doing all right. "How's it going with you?"  
  
"Very well, Mimi, thank you. That Government test we had was a piece of cake, didn't you think?"  
  
(Uh, which test were you taking Kevin?)  
  
"Uh, maybe for geniuses like you Kevin, but not for ordinary people like me."  
  
"I'm not a genius, but I do exercise my brain to get the creative juices flowing. So how did you do on the test?"  
  
(Not as good as you.)  
  
"An 87"  
  
"Oh. You'll do better next time. I got a perfect score."  
  
(Surprise! Surprise!)  
  
"That's wonderful Kevin."  
  
(Now please go away.)  
  
"Mimi, I came over here because I wanted to talk about us."  
  
(Uh, Kevin there is no US. You broke up with me, remember?)  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I think what happened is on the island we got carried away in the whole tropical atmosphere, the moon in the sky, all of the stars that were out and we let our biological urges take over."  
  
(Yep, that's about what happened Kevin. Now can you please stop talking about it? You're making it sound like something you would read about in a textbook.)  
  
"Uh Kevin-"  
  
"Then we came back to civilization and we had to face each other in normal everyday circumstances. It was no longer a foreign environment. We were back in a place that we were accustomed to and we found out that we have very distinct personalities."  
  
(Nice word, Kevin. Distinct. Are you done now?)  
  
"Well thank you for that thoughtful analysis Kevin. And your point is?"  
  
"I just didn't want you to think that you are inferior in any way just because I am intellectually superior. Your intelligence level is just not as high as mine, but don't worry because you have other VERY favorable attributes."  
  
(Oh and don't worry Kevin about the fact that you are very LOW in social communication.)  
  
"Uh, what favorable attributes, Kevin?"  
  
"Your expertise at computers and the fact that you are very...pretty."  
  
(Well, Kevin, you just redeemed yourself. Because if you had said anything about my...Never mind.)  
  
"Thank you Kevin. That's very nice of you to say. And your mind is very sexy."  
  
(Oh boy, I made him blush.)  
  
"Thank you, Mimi. I hope we can be friends."  
  
"Sure, Kevin and say hi to Susan."  
  
(Oh, another blush! Well at least ONE of us has a significant other.)  
  
" I will Mimi. Well, I will see you later."  
  
"Okay, Kevin."  
  
(Okay, that wasn't as painful as I thought it would be.)  
  
"Hi Kevin. How's it going?"  
  
"Hello Belle and Shawn." I'm doing very well. How are you?"  
  
They simultaneously replied. "Great." Kevin left and Shawn and Belle sat in a chair, Belle almost on Shawn's lap.  
  
"Hi, Meems." They said together. Then Belle sent Shawn to get her a mocha so she could talk to Mimi alone.  
  
Belle turned to Mimi excitedly. "Oh my God, Meems, what did Kevin just say? Was it good? Are you okay?"  
  
Mimi smiled and responded. "He just kind of broke up with me again. In a way that only Kevin could. Actually he was nicer this time, for him. What can I say, Belle? Kevin isn't always the most wonderful person in the personality department. At least he tries though. We're friends."  
  
"Oh, Mimi. So have you found someone new yet or maybe someone's found you?" Belle waited for an answer hopefully.  
  
"Sorry Belle. No one new."  
  
Shawn came back to the girls and handed Belle her mocha, then sat down with his, with Belle once again practically on his lap.  
  
"Maybe Shawn knows someone."  
  
"No, Belle-" Mimi tried to stop Belle.  
  
"Shawn, you must know a guy for Mimi right?" Belle looked at her boyfriend with extreme interest.  
  
"Uh-"  
  
Mimi got up abruptly, just wanting to get out of there. Funny, how last year she wouldn't of minded being set up on a date, but now it made her feel like some kind of charity case. Besides, she didn't need a guy now. She had other things she could focus on. "Sorry guys, gotta go. I forgot. I have to baby-sit. See you later."  
  
"Mimi-" Belle tried to stop her friend as she ran out of the door.  
  
Belle looked at Shawn, shocked. "What did I do wrong?"  
  
Shawn wisely kept his mouth shut and took a long drink of his mocha. Yes, he was going out with a girl, a very special girl. However, would he ever completely understand them? The answer to that was a big fat NO.  
  
***  
  
Mimi sat down on one of the swings at Salem Park taking sips of her mocha from time to time. Therefore, she was surprised when she felt the swing start to move by some unseen force. She cursed, nearly dropping her drink in her lap.  
  
"Now, now, now. There's no reason for such foul language, Miss Lockhart." Philip grinned at Mimi from behind the swing.  
  
Mimi glared at him. "Philip, what do you think you are doing? You practically made me spill my mocha all over myself."  
  
"Ooops! Sorry. Philip looked at Mimi with such a sad puppy dog face that she had to fight to keep from laughing.  
  
Suddenly Philip moved to the front of the swing and squatted down in front of her grabbing the chains with his hands. Practically nose to nose he looked her right in the face and said with a roguish grin,  
  
"Tell me what I can do to make it up to you. Anything Miss. Lockhart, just tell me."  
  
His face so close to hers, Mimi could see Philip's eyes clearly, his very BLUE eyes. They were staring straight into hers and she was beginning to feel very nervous.  
  
"You can..."  
  
She hated that she could hear her voice shaking a little. If only she could wipe that smug look off his face...  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Even though it didn't seem possible, Philip moved even closer to Mimi, never breaking eye contact.  
  
Mimi paused between each word that she said next, inching closer with each syllable.  
  
"Get...  
  
Out...  
  
Of...  
  
My....  
  
WAY!"  
  
And with that, Mimi pushed Philip so he fell backward down onto the ground and scrambled away from him, trying to hide the fact that she was attempting to get her breathing back to normal.  
  
On the ground, Philip was laughing with one hand over his abdomen. He rolled over and lay on his stomach, watching Mimi stand there with her back to him. He couldn't keep from smiling as he watched her. She was wearing faded jeans, sneakers, and a Salem High Panthers sweatshirt with her hair down in soft waves. From the view of her back, he could tell that her hair was growing, now past her shoulders. And she looked pretty cute with that over size sweatshirt. Hmmm.....  
  
Mimi felt his gaze and turned around to face him. "What? What are you looking at?" Mimi asked Philip, taking in his sweat pants, matching hooded jacket and sneakers he was wearing, his hair falling in his face now.  
  
Philip looked up at her with a lazy smile. He was feeling so relaxed now, teasing her, laughing, just plain having fun. There was no tension, no uncertainty, no complicated mystery. Oh-oh, she didn't look too happy though. Time to rectify that little problem. She was being way too serious. That just wouldn't do. He lifted up his legs, letting them swing back and forth behind him and folded his arms under his chin, continuing smiling at her. He spoke to her, sounding very relaxed.  
  
"Come here, Meems."  
  
"Why?" Mimi asked cautiously.  
  
"Just come here." He waved his hand lazily.  
  
Mimi walked over apprehensively, screeching as Philip slyly looked up at her and grabbed her calves, bringing her crashing down next to him. He kept a careful grasp of her legs, making sure that she didn't fall backward.  
  
"PHILI-"  
  
Mimi screamed as she hit the ground on her knees. Philip got up on his own knees and picked up his football that was lying close by. He held the football in front of her and asked with an impish little smile,  
  
"Want to play a little One on One?"  
  
Mimi looked at him. He just kept gazing at her with that playful grin. Well, it might be fun.  
  
"Okay Philly, you're on."  
  
"Great."  
  
Philip slowly, lazily, sat up and stood. Mimi looked up at him expectantly. He looked back down at her, his playful grin slowly fading. "Uh...Were you planning on getting up?" Philip asked her as he tossed his football back and forth from hand to hand.  
  
Mimi smiled up at him helplessly. "Aren't you going to help me up?"  
  
Philip chuckled. He was really starting to like this new side of her. "Sure." He bent down, holding out his hand to Mimi. She quickly grabbed it with one hand pulling on it hard, sending him falling to the ground and with the other, gathered a handful of fallen leaves. She threw them right in his face and grabbed his football, which he had dropped in surprise. Then she ran to an area in the park where there was an open field.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Philip let out a yell in protest, then got up and ran after her. He followed her into the open field she escaped to. Philip saw a huge pile of leaves near a tree and picked up a big handful. He caught up to Mimi and threw them at her. Mimi dropped the football and followed suit by grabbing her own handful and throwing them at him. Soon they were both hitting each other with them, laughing hysterically as leaves flew all over the place.  
  
Mimi was gathering another handful when she suddenly felt herself being picked up.  
  
Philip bent down and scooped his arms under her legs forcing Mimi to hold onto him by lacing her hands around his shoulders.  
  
"PHILIP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
Philip walked with her in his arms over to the remaining pile of leaves, which was still quite sizeable. Then he daringly held her directly over the pile. Mimi looked down and then looked back at Philip in horror. She started to panic.  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T!"  
  
He answered her in an utterly calm tone, the antithesis of her frantic one.  
  
"You don't think so?"  
  
"YOU COULDN'T!"  
  
"You're sure about that?"  
  
"YOU SHOULDN'T!"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
He moved slightly away from the pile. Mimi sighed in relief.  
  
"But......  
  
What the heck!"  
  
He moved quickly so Mimi was directly above the pile and dropped her onto the pile of leaves, his head falling back in laughter at the sight of her going down.  
  
Mimi felt herself hit the leaves, but the vastness of them cushioned the landing as she landed on her butt, partly on her back. No way was she going to let Philip stay up there laughing, while she was down here, covered and surrounded by leaves. Earlier, he had pulled her down beside him. She returned the favor now by grabbing his legs under his knees, sending him sprawling to the ground.  
  
Philip was surprised to find himself on the ground on his back, surrounded by leaves and Mimi right beside him. She started to get up, but he grabbed her and pulled her back down, shoving some leaves playfully in her face.  
  
"Oh no, you don't, you're going to pay for that!"  
  
Mimi struggled to get up, but some of the leaves were slippery from being a little damp and there were so many of them that it was like trying to get up from a waterbed. Philip throwing more leaves at her of course didn't make it any simpler. "You're the one that started it! How dare you drop me into this pile of leaves! That could have hurt!" She looked up at him angrily as she continued to struggle to get up.  
  
Philip looked at her too, stifling a laugh. She was surrounded by leaves, her hair blending in with the colors. Watching her struggle to get up, only to end up in the same spot was funny too, even though she looked mad enough to hit him any moment.  
  
"Come on. I knew there were enough leaves there to make it a soft landing. You know I would never hurt you. Look, if it makes you feel better, you can hit me." Philip pointed to his chin. "Right here, go ahead. Get all that aggression out!" Philip was grinning as he talked, having fun with her.  
  
"I should!" Mimi looked at him with an irate expression and threw a big handful of leaves right in his face. "There!"  
  
Philip picked up a bunch and hit her back. "And there you go!"  
  
Before they knew it, there were leaves flying all over again and they had them everywhere on them. In their hair and sticking to their clothes. They continued throwing them until they collapsed in exhaustion. Breathing heavily, lying down on their backs, they tried desperately to get their breathing back to normal.  
  
They looked around and saw leaves EVERYWHERE.  
  
"What a mess!" Philip laughed and rolled over onto his stomach and slowly sat up, moving closer towards Mimi. He looked down at her and they both laughed. He held out his hands to her. Mimi looked up at him warily.  
  
"No tricks, this time. I promise!" He could see her hesitation. "I mean you ought to see yourself, Meems. You have leaves everywhere on you." Philip reached for a couple of leaves in her hair and gently brushed them away with his hand.  
  
"And what about you Philly?" Mimi helped him out by reaching up and brushing some leaves from his hair. Then she accepted Philip's outstretched hands. He pulled her up, bringing them face to face.  
  
So close to her now, Philip felt a little wary himself. He spoke softly, a slight tremor in his voice. "You have one right there."  
  
He gestured with his hand and delicately removed a leaf from behind her ear, causing Mimi to shiver a little and then giggle. His touch tickled and yet...  
  
She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers...  
  
"UH, EXCUSE ME."  
  
They turned, startled by the interruption.  
  
"Am I interrupting something because I could leave if you like, Uncle Phil?" Brady looked down at his uncle and his sister's best friend with a mischievous smile. Well this was interesting. Very interesting.  
  
Mimi and Philip both looked at Brady in shock, then clumsily got up and proceeded to remove the leaves form their clothes and hair. Both racked their brains struggling to find a good explanation...  
  
Brady watched in amusement as Mimi started. Oh, THIS is going to be good.  
  
"Uh...uh...Brady, this...well..."  
  
Philip's turn. "We can explain."  
  
Brady smiled watching them still trying to remove the leaves as they told their FASCINATING little story....  
  
"Yeah...uh..." Okay, that was Mimi.  
  
"I mean not that we have ANYTHING to explain. See...Mimi fell..."  
  
"Yeah. Into this pile of leaves and Philip..."  
  
"I was helping her get up and..."  
  
"Oh and so that explains why YOU have leaves all over you too Philip, right?" Brady was thoroughly enjoying himself.  
  
"I fell..."  
  
"Yeah he fell..."  
  
"while trying to help her..."  
  
"and landed right in the leaves."  
  
Mimi and Philip both looked at Brady knowing their story must be the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure you guys. Whatever you say." Brady stifled a laugh.  
  
Mimi brushed off the last of the leaves on her. "Well, I have to go. I have to baby-sit. It was nice seeing you Brady. And thank you Philip for helping me..uh.. when I fell." Mimi looked at Philip one last time and nervously ran off.  
  
Philip just stood there and watched her leave as Brady picked up his forgotten football. "So Philip, you still want to play?"  
  
Philip answered Brady, distracted. "What?"  
  
"FOOTBALL. Do--you--want--to--play--football?" Brady asked Philip slowly.  
  
Philip shook himself and looked at Brady. "Uh, yeah. Sure I do. Let's play."  
  
"Uh, Uncle Phil?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Brady pointed to a leaf. "You missed one behind your ear."  
  
Chapter 12: Starry Nights, Lonely Nights  
  
He was walking, barely looking at where he was going, paying more attention to a piece of paper in his hand. Distracted, he didn't notice the other person turning the corner and he bumped right into her knocking her over. He struggled to keep his balance. "Oh man, I'm so sorry-" His voice broke off as he realized whom he had knocked down.  
  
She looked up at him, shocked.  
  
"Philip..."  
  
He looked down at her, equally shocked.  
  
"Chloe..."  
  
****  
  
Mimi sighed again as Jan continued to complain.  
  
"I HATE CLEANING THOSE DUMB LOCKER ROOMS!"  
  
Oh no, here we go again, Mimi thought.  
  
"It makes my hair smell and I feel all filthy and it's gross and disgusting. And it's all that stupid ghoul girl's fault. But she's going to pay! One of these days."  
  
"Jan, just SHUT Up! Talking like that is what got us into this mess in the first place. And you're not the only one that doesn't like it. I don't either. But listening to you gripe about it just makes it worse, so GIVE IT A REST, will you?"  
  
"Don't you DARE try to blame this all on me! You were more than happy to get back at that witch too so-"  
  
"Yes, I know, but I don't want to rehash it all the time. We made a dumb, stupid, and very mean mistake and now we're paying for it. But we could be in JAIL now Jan, so why don't we just be grateful we're not!"  
  
Jan was in a terrible mood after spending the afternoon cleaning. What would make her feel better? Ooohh! She knew. Putting Mimi down! The girl had the self-esteem of a wet mop.  
  
"So Mimi, Kevin dumped you, huh, twice even, I heard?"  
  
Mimi groaned. It was going to be a long night.  
  
****  
  
"So Philip, are you just going to stare or are you going to help me up?"  
  
Chloe looked up at Philip, smiling slightly.  
  
Philip hastily bent to help her, holding his hands out.  
  
"Oh Chloe, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and I..."  
  
His voice dropped off as he held onto her to help her up. The way she could still make him feel. Those eyes, that hair, her voice...She always amazed him, but she could also make him feel very unsettled...It felt like he had to fight to make himself...good enough for her.  
  
Chloe was feeling uneasy also. They had talked so little since the island. Truth be told they had been avoiding each other. "It's okay. I was just going to go into Dot Com and get a mocha."  
  
"Me too... Uh, you want to...no, never mind."  
  
"What, Philip?"  
  
"I just was wondering if you wanted to sit together and I don't know, talk. I mean not about anything special, just catch up on each other's lives a little..."  
  
"Yeah Philip. I'd like that."  
  
****  
  
"Jan, Kevin and I are friends. And that's it. And we're both fine with that. I don't need a guy in my life right now."  
  
Jan answered sarcastically and viciously. "Why Mimi, because you're SO busy? Busy doing what Mimi, scrubbing toilets? Please. At least I have a boyfriend. You have nothing. You are so pathetic. You are such a follower and everyone at school knows it. Everyone thinks you are a LOSER."  
  
Mimi had stopped listening to Jan a long time ago, but words could still hurt. "You don't know what you're talking about Jan. At least I have friends, wonderful friends."  
  
"What like Shawn and Belle? How often do you see them now Mimi? They're like attached at the hip ever since they started going out. If they spend any time with you, it's only because they feel sorry for you."  
  
"That is so not true. You are the loser Jan because you get off, causing other people pain. And you never take responsibility for anything you do. And your grades suck. What did you get on that test in American Government, Jan huh? Wasn't that the letter F I saw on it?" Mimi smiled maliciously at Jan. She wanted a fight. Fine. She'd get one. If she was going to dish it out she had better learn how to take it. Mimi was no longer everyone's wet dishrag. She had a backbone now and she wasn't going to stand by and let ANYONE tell her off without defending herself.  
  
"And since when do Belle, Shawn, or even Philip talk to you anymore Jan, huh? You may have a boyfriend, but that's all you have. Who's the loser now, Jan?"  
  
And with that, Mimi walked ahead, leaving a very stunned Jan. Score for Mimi Lockhart.  
  
****  
  
Philip and Chloe were now sitting across from each other at a booth in Dot Com drinking mochas. Neither said a word. You couldn't cut the tension with a knife.  
  
Chloe spoke. "So, how are you?"  
  
"All right. How about you?"  
  
"I'm doing okay. I was surprised to see you sitting on the bench for the first game-"  
  
"You were there?" Philip asked her dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah. Brady wanted to go...so we went...together. But we left kind of early."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Of course she went with Brady. If he had asked her when they were going out together, she probably would have said no or at least given him a hard time, but since it was Brady....  
  
He wasn't even going to go there. "My doctor didn't want me to play. He didn't think I was ready. But I just got the go ahead to play in this next game coming up."  
  
"That's great, Philip!" She said, feeling happy for him.  
  
"Yeah. So how did you like the game?"  
  
"It was...interesting. It made a little more sense when Brady explained it to me." She looked down for a minute, knowing Brady was a sore subject with Philip.  
  
So Brady explained it to her. How nice of him. She never seemed much interested when HE had tried to explain it to her.  
  
"So...uh...you and Brady are together now?"  
  
"We like to do stuff together. We're friends."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What about you, Philip? Are you seeing...anyone?" She asked him, searching his eyes.  
  
Philip's eyes widened in response.  
  
****  
  
Jan caught up to Mimi, surprised at how she had actually defended herself. But that was okay. Mimi was an easy target.  
  
"Well, well, well, so you can actually speak up for yourself Mimi! So, if it's all over with Kevin, who do you have your eye on now? Or are you still pining away for Shawn?" Jan asked in a mock sweet voice.  
  
"I told you Jan. I'm focusing on other things right now. And Shawn's with Belle and I'm happy for them both."  
  
"Really? Not even just a LITTLE jealous?"  
  
Mimi looked at her sternly, shook her head and turned away.  
  
"Okay, fine. Let's talk about something else. At least the K-man got smart and dumped Vampira. But you know what I heard? That he sucks now on the field. Jase said that even Casey Wright is playing better than he is and everyone knows that Casey is like one of the worst players. Guess Phil is losing his-"  
  
Mimi stopped abruptly and grabbed Jan by the arm, forcing her to face her. Jan pulled her arm back, but Mimi didn't give an inch as she let her have it.  
  
"Only you Jan could say such awful and cruel things. And you actually called yourself his FRIEND once? And as for Jason, he is just as TWO-FACED as you are! Philip went through so much on the island and for a while, we weren't even sure if he would LIVE and you have the nerve to stand there and make light of it. YOU ARE DISGUSTING!"  
  
Mimi turned away with contempt and started walking again.  
  
Jan trailed behind. Hmmmm. The wheels in her head were spinning as she thought about Mimi's outburst, having to do with of all people: PHILIP. Wait a minute....  
  
They had seemed somewhat friendly in her Government class the last couple of days. Was something going on there? OH, this was too good to be true. Mimi was falling for none other than Philip Kiriakis! How deliciously wonderful! Because there was no way that Philip would ever like someone like HER! Mimi was in for a huge fall and Jan was going to enjoy every moment of watching her take it.  
  
****  
  
Philip took a sip of his mocha and regained his composure.  
  
"No, no one Chloe."  
  
However, he didn't tell her that he was taking his studies more importantly and that he was spending more time with his friends and family.  
  
"Oh, well I'm sure that won't last for long. There's hardly any girl at school that isn't crazy about you." She smiled at him.  
  
Philip smiled a little and then turned serious. "Well Chloe, the truth is that I'm not interested in any of those girls."  
  
And they're not really interested in me, they just care that I have money and that I'm popular. Philip thought to himself before the sound of Brady's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Hi Uncle Phil. Hi."  
  
The second hi was for Chloe and by the tone of Brady's voice and the expression on Chloe's face at seeing him, Philip could tell that they were becoming more than just friends.  
  
"Hi Brady."  
  
Philip knew his voice didn't sound too thrilled.  
  
"Hey, you guys want me to come back later?" Brady asked.  
  
"No, no Brady. I was just leaving." Philip got up to go.  
  
"Philip, you don't have to go."  
  
"Yeah, Chloe's right. Why don't you stay a while."  
  
"I have something I have to do."  
  
Philip ignored their protests, but said to Brady, "Brady thanks for practicing with me on Sunday. And I have some good news. I'm playing in the next game."  
  
"All right Phil, that's great news! And I bet you'll be leading some of the winning touchdowns!"  
  
Brady looked genuinely happy as he now sat next to Chloe.  
  
"And I enjoyed Sunday. Let me know if you want to practice again, sometime."  
  
Next Brady smiled playfully at Philip.  
  
"Oh and by the way? How's Mimi? She hasn't unexplainably fallen in any piles of leaves.has she?"  
  
Brady was trying to get a reaction and that was exactly what he got.  
  
"Mimi? Uh...fine I guess."  
  
Philip felt flustered as he saw Chloe watching the entire exchange with a confused/curious expression.  
  
"Look, I gotta go. Bye Brady. Bye Chloe."  
  
Brady and Chloe said bye in return and Philip left.  
  
"So what was that about?" Chloe questioned Brady wondering what was going on.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Brady told Chloe, certain now that something WAS going on.  
  
****  
  
Mimi was glad she was nearly home. She wouldn't have to deal with Jan's excessive complaining anymore. After she made it clear she didn't want to talk about herself, Shawn, Chloe, Belle or Philip, Jan went back to whining about cleaning out the locker rooms again. But when Mimi heard a strange noise, she shushed Jan.  
  
"Jan be quiet." She said in a whisper.  
  
She could have sworn she heard something in the bushes, but when she called out nobody said anything. Maybe it was just the wind or a small animal. But if that was true, why did she have a strange feeling...  
  
A feeling that...  
  
That they were being watched.  
  
She got a sudden chill and told Jan to walk faster.  
  
****  
  
Philip sat against the barn and looked up at the sky. Even with the cool autumn air, there were many stars out making it look magnificent.  
  
Too bad, he was home...by himself. And it was a Friday night too! There was an away game tonight, but his appointment kept him from going, even just to sit on the bench. He sat there alone with a piece of wood and a small knife, which he started to whittle with. It was a hobby that he engaged in from time to time, more so lately as his mind recalled things.  
  
He thought about Chloe and how it had been to see her. It would be so simple and even a relief to say it was a wonderful experience, but it hadn't been. It had been awkward and slightly uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say anymore. If only things could be easier. But it had never been that way with Chloe. And that should be okay, right? Life was a struggle. But what if he was working too hard...  
  
Too hard to make a relationship work that was never meant to be...  
  
Philip leaned his head against the wood wall. Why couldn't he just forget about her and let go...  
  
COMPLETELY  
  
She let him go and obviously was enjoying herself with someone different.  
  
Someone different.  
  
Brady.  
  
Brady mentioning Mimi.  
  
He thought back to when Brady found him with her, surrounded by leaves. He laughed softly now, thinking about what she looked like with all of those leaves in her hair. Her look of total astonishment when he dropped her on top of the pile. How soft her touch felt when she helped him remove the leaves from his hair.  
  
The poor thing probably walked home with Jan tonight. Too bad. Jan could be incredibly mean and Philip worried that Mimi might still listen to her. She could take care of herself though. She had definitely proved that lately.  
  
He smiled as he thought about how much fun he was having with her lately. He felt like he could just let go and enjoy himself. There were none of the pressures and uncertainty of a serious relationship. But that didn't mean that he didn't care about her. He was beginning to feel very protective of her.  
  
He thought of the night on the pier and the stranger. She had been so scared and he was glad that he had been there to keep her safe, to protect her, to make her fell better, to.  
  
Why was she in his thoughts so much lately? So much it seemed.  
  
That he found himself wondering about her right now.wondering what she was doing and who she was with.  
  
****  
  
Mimi walked out to the backyard and sat on Connor's swing. It was a small wooden plank swing hanging from a tree. She looked up at the sky, amazed by the numbers of stars she saw and thought about her life.  
  
What a life, huh? Here it was Friday and she was home instead of being out. Maybe Jan was right. Ha! What a laugh! Jan being right about anything. No matter how desperate she got, she would NEVER believe Jan again. And she would never be friends with her again, either.  
  
She was fine without a guy in her life. She had friends and she had her family. That was enough. Kevin was just ...some fun when she was feeling very lonely and still feeling sorry for herself. But she couldn't be with someone who thought she was inferior. Sure, she had felt very fascinated by him on the island and he made her feel attractive and desirable. But when they came back to Salem, he seemed to change. He talked endlessly about topics either that bored her or that she couldn't make heads or tails of. In addition, their relationship seemed to lack warmth and tenderness. And something about it (what, she didn't really know) just didn't mesh. There was Shawn, but he was taken and there was no way Mimi would ever do anything to hurt Belle. Besides, she knew he would never look at her like he did at Belle. And Philip still loved Chloe, right?  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
Philip?  
  
Why did she find herself thinking about him so much lately?  
  
Maybe it was because she was having so much fun with him lately.  
  
She felt at ease with him....well, most of the time. She could be silly with him and he was the same way with her. She thought about the day in the park, playing like when they were kids, with not a care in the world. When he picked her up and dropped her in all those leaves. How she got back at him by making him fall. The way he looked at her when he gently removed the leaf behind her ear.  
  
She felt safe with him. His protectiveness at the pier and how caring he had been.  
  
Doing his best to make her feel safe, getting her to laugh, trying to make her forget.  
  
Why was he so prevalent in her mind lately? So often that.  
  
That she thought of him right now.pondering his whereabouts and who he was spending his time with.  
  
***  
  
In two separate places, they sat alone, their thoughts unknowingly.  
  
Very similar.  
  
Note: In this story, Jan was not raped because I feel it wouldn't fit in with my story 


	7. Chapter 13 and 14

Chapter 13: Song of the Past  
  
Philip, Mimi, Chloe, Shawn and Belle sat at a table in the Salem High courtyard. Music was blaring from a set of speakers as a deejay played the most popular hits. The courtyard was crowded and loud because of it. It may have also had to do with the fact that tonight was the homecoming game and the homecoming dance. Excitement filled the air and not even the slightly chilly weather could put a damper on everyone's mood.  
  
Mimi was actually enjoying the weather, liking the crispness in the air and seeing the leaves of various fall colors litter the ground. It was a nice familiar reminder of living in the New England area. It also meant she could start wearing warm sweaters, boots and the list went on. Today she was wearing blue and yellow as most of Salem High was, showing off their school spirit. She had on her block jacket from soccer, a blue sweater and jeans. She looked over at Philip wearing blue jeans, his Salem High football jersey and his block jacket. Belle had on her Salem High cheerleading outfit, of course finished off with Shawn's block jacket. Shawn himself, was wearing his football jersey, blue jeans and his leather jacket. As for Chloe, she was wearing blue jeans, a yellow mock turtleneck and a blue jacket. And Mimi wondered how on earth the five of them actually ended up sitting together.  
  
Actually, Shawn and Belle sat down together first when a little later Philip popped by and sat with them. Then came Mimi and when Chloe came to talk to Belle, room was quickly made for her. Shawn and Belle were sitting together and Mimi was sitting next to Belle. Across from them, with some distance between them, sat Chloe and Philip. They were all in a celebratory mood, not only because of homecoming, but because Philip was actually going to be playing his first game of the season.  
  
"Okay you guys the K-man's back and tonight's game is going to rock!" Philip had a smile of pure delight on his face.  
  
"And why is that? I mean what's so different about tonight's game? I don't see anything different about it."  
  
Shawn teased his friend with a straight face.  
  
Philip gave him a dirty look and then continued. "I told you! I'm back! And Kiriakis is going to rule the field!" The girls laughed and smiled.  
  
"Uh, aren't you getting ahead of yourself, Phil?" Shawn asked him, only half-joking. He was psyched about the game too, but he hoped his friend wouldn't get over-confident. After all, it was his first game in a long time. What if Philip didn't play well? Sure he was getting better every day of practice, but.......  
  
He just hoped the game wouldn't be a letdown.  
  
Shawn's comment made Philip angry at first, but he knew deep down that he was just concerned about him and truth be told, Philip was kind of scared about the upcoming game himself. What if he played miserably?  
  
He saw Mimi look at him with some unease in her eyes. She knows, he thought. She knows that I'm unsure too. Of course she did. She was one of his closest confidantes lately and they had talked about his football problems. He smiled at her, quickly and reassuringly, then with a grin responded to Shawn.  
  
"No I'm not Shawn. I mean what's wrong with a little boasting, huh? But I'm not going to get all over excited. I'm just going to play my best tonight. And I know I'm going to score a touchdown. I can just feel it." Philip smiled at his friends.  
  
"You're right Philip. I have a great feeling about tonight's game. I just know you guys are going to play well, all of you!" Belle said inspirationally.  
  
"What would we do without you Belle, our number one inspirational cheerleader?" Chloe teasingly smiled at her friend.  
  
Belle rose to the occasion, making all of her friends break out into laughter as she stood up on the bench and began to cheer. "WE"RE NUMBER ONE! WE"RE NUMBER ONE! GO PANTHERS! GO PANTHERS! GO PANTHERS!" Students turned around to look, some laughing and some just watching, amused.  
  
Shawn stood up on the bench and gently helped Belle down, teasing her. "Okay, okay. Down girl." Everyone laughed, watching Shawn and Belle sit back down on the bench. Then the whole courtyard exploded into applause and chants of "SALEM HIGH! SALEM HIGH!"  
  
Eventually, the chanting died down.  
  
"Got it all out of your system, Belle?" Mimi jokingly asked her friend.  
  
"Yes, I did." Belle said with a cute little grin. "Until tonight that is. Just wait until tonight! OH, I'm so excited!"  
  
"Is one of the reasons you're so excited because you and Shawn are a shoe- in for homecoming king and queen?" Philip lightheartedly asked.  
  
"Oh come on Philly. You're the king of Salem High." Shawn said.  
  
"Yeah, but you and Belle are the most popular couple now; there's no way you guys aren't going to win!" Mimi replied with conviction.  
  
Philip smiled. "Meems is right. You guys are going to win, no doubt about it."  
  
Chloe spoke up also. "Besides, it's your turn. You guys deserve it."  
  
Belle and Shawn just smiled at each other.  
  
Then Belle said, "Now look who are being cheerleaders. You guys are the best, but I'm really looking forward to seeing Philip play tonight. All the cheerleaders have missed you." She said directly to him.  
  
"And what about me?" Shawn asked with a sad puppy dogface.  
  
"You know you're my number one guy." Belle said in a sweet voice. He gave her a sweet kiss in return.  
  
"AAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" Philip, Mimi and Chloe said in unison.  
  
"Ah, knock it off you guys!" Shawn replied with a touch of embarrassment. "I agree with Belle. Seriously Phil, it'll be great to have you on the team again."  
  
"I'm looking forward to seeing you play tonight." Chloe said happily.  
  
Philip was shocked. Was that enthusiasm he heard in her voice? About him? Sometimes when they had gone out he felt like she was bored or not entirely happy, but now she sounded different. She must be going to the game with Brady. Or maybe by not spending so much time together they were actually growing closer. Maybe just being friends with each other wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"You're going to the game?" He asked her.  
  
"Of course she is!" Belle responded.  
  
"Yes. With Brady." Chloe said a little tentatively, not sure what Philip's reaction would be.  
  
Philip noticed all of his friends looking at him, waiting to see what his response would be. Fine he would reply with total calmness. Let's see how they would react to that.  
  
"Oh, that's good. It'll give me a bigger cheering section!"  
  
Chloe smiled warmly at him and the rest of his friends gave him a look of approval.  
  
"Chloe's even going to get ready at my house. Meems you have to come too and we."  
  
Belle's voice broke off awkwardly as she remembered.  
  
Philip sought out Mimi's face, locking eyes with her for a minute. She looked so sad at first, but she quickly covered it up. He saw it though. He wasn't sure who else saw it, but he definitely did. Part of Mimi's punishment for the internet prank was that she couldn't attend any school functions unless they were academic in nature. Philip knew that it was better than going to jail, but it was their senior year. It couldn't be easy for her.  
  
"Mimi, I'm so sorry." Belle apologized, feeling horrible. Not only did Mimi look a little sad, but Chloe also looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey Belle it's alright. I can spend more time with my family and catch up on any movies I've missed. It's no big deal."  
  
Mimi's voice broke off a little sadly. She really wished she could come to tonight's game. She wanted to see Philip play and what a treat it would be to see Shawn and Belle be crowned and dance together as homecoming king and queen. Instead, she'd be spending the first part of the night with Jan complaining and the second part....  
  
NO! No feeling sorry for herself.  
  
Looking at everyone's faces and feeling the awkwardness, Shawn decided that a change of subject was in order. "Hey you guys, did you hear what's planned for Halloween this year?"  
  
"Trick or treating?" Philip questioned dryly.  
  
"The latest Salem witch convention?" Chloe asked spookily.  
  
"The Frankenstein look-alike contest?" Mimi chimed in.  
  
"My Birthday!" Belle jubilantly replied."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Shawn looked at them and shook his head. "They're doing this thing this year where they're going to decorate these old houses like haunted houses."  
  
"Yeah, and you can tour them." Mimi joined in.  
  
"They're going to make them look all spooky." Philip added his part.  
  
"With witches and ghosts and spider webs." Chloe added.  
  
"And the houses are going to be all close together so you can visit one after the other!" Belle said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about you guys. What do you think? Doesn't it actually sound kind of cool?" Shawn asked his friends.  
  
"I'm for it and we can all go because it's not a school thing." Philip responded and looked over at Mimi with a wink.  
  
Mimi smiled. "I'm there then."  
  
"Me too. It sounds like fun and Brady's been saying he's interested." Chloe added.  
  
"And we can celebrate my birthday!" Belle chimed in.  
  
Everyone just laughed.  
  
****  
  
Philip stood on the field, waiting. He was getting ready for the last play of the night and he was anxious. The score was nearly tied. It was up to him to score the winning touchdown. Ha, ha, ha! No pressure there!  
  
Philip looked over at Shawn who gave him an encouraging glance. Shawn had actually played great tonight, scoring two touchdowns. Now it was Philip's chance. He was glad he got to play in the game, even though his time on the field was limited, thanks to his doctor. He had to admit, he was somewhat tired too. He looked over across the field and saw Belle with the other cheerleaders leading a cheer all about him: The K-man. Earlier they had cheered specially for Shawn. Now it was his turn. He looked up into the stands and saw Chloe and Brady sitting together, signaling to him encouragingly. He smiled back at them. And even though she wasn't there, Philip could feel Mimi there with him in spirit. Too bad she really couldn't be there. He missed her enthusiasm.  
  
Okay, enough musing. It was up to him now. He had to do it. For the team and for himself.  
  
The final play of the night started. Philip ran down the field with the ball and......................................................................... .........  
  
Shawn had done his part and now he could just watch. "Come on buddy, you can do it. Come on."  
  
Belle and all the other cheerleaders stood watching in total silence. "Go Philip. Go Philip." Belle chanted silently in her mind.  
  
Brady could feel Chloe holding onto his hand tightly as they watched in anticipation. "Come on Uncle Phil, you got it. It's in the bag." Brady thought to himself.  
  
Chloe clutched Brady's hand watching Philip nervously. "Please, please let him do it." She thought, knowing it was important to Philip.  
  
And Mimi was at home glued to the radio with her own thoughts. "You can do it Philly, I know you can! Just believe in yourself!" She closed her eyes and pictured him in her mind, running down the field with the ball, with the grace and speed of a panther. Because that's what he had always looked like to her when she saw him play.  
  
Philip ran down the field with the ball, feeling a surge of energy and a rush of adrenaline as the crowd chanted "KIRIAKIS, KIRIAKIS!" over and over again. He raced down the field, barely noticing the opposing players charging towards him.  
  
And his friends at the game watched, waited and hoped, as one of them at home, kept picturing him in her mind, leading the team to victory.  
  
Philip didn't even know what happened until he heard the roar of the crowd and saw his teammates running towards him. He looked up at the scoreboard telling the story. They won!! And he scored the winning touchdown!! He actually did it!! Philip whooped with joy and threw the ball down on the field, feeling himself being picked up as his teammates carried him on their shoulders. He threw back his head in abandon and let out a jubilant cry. Then he looked over and noticed his friends.  
  
Belle was with the other cheerleaders, jumping up and down for joy.  
  
Chloe was up in the stands hugging Brady victoriously and then the two of them looked down at Philip and gave him a big thumbs up.  
  
At home, Mimi was screaming out "YES, YES, YES!!" not caring who saw her and how crazy she might look.  
  
Little did she know that Philip as he joined hands with Shawn (who was also being carried) was thinking of her, somehow knowing that she had been there with him, in his mind, cheering him on.  
  
"Thanks Meems," he said silently with a smile.  
  
****  
  
Philip walked into the gym, all decked out for the homecoming dance, the music once again blaring from the speakers. He was now wearing a tight navy blue sweater and black jeans with black boots. He walked in to applause from the whole school. "Thanks you guys", he said with a little modesty. "Now, enough of this! Get back to dancing!" He called out lightheartedly.  
  
Everyone resumed dancing and soon he noticed the homecoming king and queen off in their own little world.  
  
Philip watched Shawn and Belle dance, Shawn fiddling with his crown, as they danced to their song and he chuckled at the sight. He knew Shawn wasn't crazy about wearing it, but they sure looked good together.  
  
When the dance ended, they walked over to him. Belle nearly ran, giving him a big hug. "Philip, I'm so, so, so happy for you! You were wonderful!"  
  
Philip smiled and thanked her returning the hug.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Shawn replied jokingly.  
  
"Ooohh! You are so demanding sometimes!" Belle responded with a laugh. "I guess I'll just have to SHOW you how much you mean to me." And with that she gave him a kiss, straightening out his crown afterwards.  
  
Shawn frowned a little, looking up at the irritating crown. Oh, what he had to do for his Belle sometimes.  
  
Philip laughed. "What's wrong, Shawn? Having problems with that crown?"  
  
"Problems? He loves it!" Belle snuggled up against her boyfriend and he happily held her close in return.  
  
Philip softly laughed again with a smile. "Okay you guys, two's company, three's a crowd. I think it's time for me to get lost."  
  
"I know a lot of girls that are just dying to dance with you!" Belle teased.  
  
Philip just smiled and softly laughed.  
  
"Isn't this great you guys?" Belle enthusiastically asked. "I just wish Meems could be here. I miss her." She said a little sadly.  
  
"Yeah, it is kind of too bad she couldn't come. Other than you Belle, no one yells better." Philip replied.  
  
"Yeah it's different without Mimi. Anyways, great touchdown tonight Phil." Shawn tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"You too, Bro. Two touchdowns in one night! But don't worry, I'm on the mend." Philip challenged.  
  
"Yeah, well-" Shawn retorted.  
  
"Okay, okay that's enough you two." Belle broke in. "OOhh, I love this song! Let's go dance, baby!" Belle grabbed Shawn's arm as one of her favorite songs came on.  
  
Philip laughed, watching as Shawn waved back at him helplessly as Belle pulled him out to the dance floor. However, he knew they were both happy now, blissfully happy.  
  
Next Philip scoped out Brady and Chloe dancing together, very close. She sure looked beautiful and happy..  
  
With him. He didn't want to admit it, but it was true. It didn't actually make him happy, but he felt none of the previous outrageous jealousy and anger he used to feel at seeing them together. Chloe noticed him and smiled and he smiled back at her and returned Brady's thumbs up sign.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a hand brush over his chest and then lightly land on his shoulder as he looked and saw Gretchen, one of the cheerleaders, looking at him with a flirtatious smile. She definitely looked good. There was a time that good looks would have been enough for Philip, but not anymore. He returned her smile politely, but not with much warmth.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Philip you were so wonderful tonight. Everyone's talking about it." She looked at him enticingly.  
  
"Thanks Gretchen." Philip managed to respond, sounding somewhat bored.  
  
"Since it looks like we're both alone here tonight would you dance with me?" She ran her hand up and down his arm, smiling coquettishly.  
  
Philip smiled back charmingly. "Sure. Why not?"  
  
And with that he took her outstretched hand and led her out to the dance floor, feeling her holding him closely as a slow song started. He held her more loosely looking down at her smiling face and then looking away, feeling her rest her head against his shoulder. He just sighed and stared blankly ahead. After that finished they danced to a fast song. He didn't really want to, but she insisted and he wasn't in the mood to say no.  
  
What happened to his good mood? Out on the field tonight he felt wonderful, but then he came to the dance and felt.  
  
He was glad that Shawn and Belle were so happy, but it was hard too, seeing how wonderful they felt together. He had that at one time. He thought of Chloe and how close she and Brady seemed to be growing. All of it just made him feel so left out.  
  
The song ended, the beginning beats of the next song started, and Philip closed his eyes for a second in disbelief. He would know that opening anywhere, the guitar cords, the violins.  
  
{I don't need a lot of things  
  
I can get by with nothing  
  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
  
I've only needed one thing}  
  
That song! Holding her in his arms at the Last Blast Dance.  
  
Calling her Ghoul Girl.  
  
He felt sick inside. He scanned the room, but she was nowhere to be found. They must have left earlier. And right now he had to get out of there.  
  
Gretchen took his hand for him to dance with her, but with a painful look Philip let go and walked away, not saying a single word to her. Then he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the gym.  
  
{But I've got all I want  
  
When it comes to loving you}  
  
Shawn and Belle saw it all.  
  
"What, what did I do?" Gretchen asked them.  
  
"It wasn't you." Belle sadly replied.  
  
"It was the song." Shawn finished.  
  
{You're my only reason,  
  
You're my only truth.}  
  
****  
  
Philip walked out of the gym, speeding up his pace little by little, rushing until he could hear the song no longer. He didn't care where he was going; all he knew was he needed to be away from that song.  
  
The memories it brought.  
  
Some Beautiful.  
  
Some Painful.  
  
He found himself back at the football field where he had been so happy later. Now he felt.  
  
Empty  
  
How did things get so messed up?  
  
He sat down on one of the bleachers and let his head fall to his knees. He should be ecstatic now, but.  
  
That song, that song just had to be playing. At one time it caused him such joy; now it just caused him pain.  
  
He lifted his head and leaned back against the bleachers.  
  
Enough of this. He was alive. ALIVE. There was a time, a horrible time that he thought he would never see the people he loved and cared about again. He was afraid he might die and now here he was alive and well, with friends and family that loved and cared about him.  
  
Friends.  
  
Hmmm. There was one friend who lately made him laugh and feel good.  
  
Meems, why can't you be here? I wish.  
  
He looked up at the sky for a moment and then took out his cell phone, punching in the number, then speaking after someone answered on the other side.  
  
"Hey, it's me. Listen, do you want to do something?"  
  
Song Credit: I Need You: By Le Ann Rimes  
  
Chapter 14: Reinforced  
  
Mimi looked up at the sky, crossing her arms over her legs. She was sitting on her porch, feeling in a pretty good mood. Philip scored a touchdown!! She heard it on the radio and was overwhelmed with happiness. She was proud of him. He did it! He must be feeling wonderful now. Sure, she didn't get to go to the dance or game, but at least something good happened. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.  
  
****  
  
Earlier.  
  
Philip almost rushed to his car from the bleachers, well his Dad's car. He got in and started on his way. . The game had been the best, but the moment he entered the dance and saw Chloe and Brady and even Shawn and Belle so happy together, he had felt.empty. Dancing with Gretchen if anything, only made him feel more so. Then hearing that song was the breaking factor. He had to get out of there. Therefore, he went somewhere that he could be by himself, but thinking of the past he knew wasn't going to get him anywhere. So he made the decision to call someone.  
  
****  
  
Mimi opened her eyes at the sound of a car and smiled at the person getting out of it. Her smile got bigger and bigger and before she was even aware of what she was doing, she ended up running to the person and hugging him, nearly knocking him over.  
  
Philip chuckled. "Meems, are you trying to knock me over AGAIN? I'm going to have to start taking inventory of how many times you have tried or succeeded in getting me down on the ground. He laughed again and then returned the hug.  
  
The moment Mimi had hugged Philip she screamed "TOUCHDOWN!" making Philip laugh. She laughed with him now feeling gloriously happy and not even minding his teasing..that much.  
  
"Don't you try to make me mad, you, not when I'm so happy!"  
  
He could feel her arms wrapped around his neck and her cheek against his shoulder. He moved his hands up and down her back a little and then felt her pull back.  
  
Mimi loosened her hands from around his neck and looked up at him.  
  
Philip felt her grip loosen and then was looking down into her face, into her eyes that shined in the night.  
  
Then he pulled away from her completely, taking a step back.  
  
"What was that you said, you know when you let out that yell, what were you yelling about?" Philip asked innocently.  
  
"Bend down a little Philip."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bend down."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do what I say." Mimi answered in a no-nonsense tone, waving her finger at him.  
  
Philip warily bent his knees and slouched a little so he was closer to Mimi's height. Then he nearly gasped as she grabbed his arms and stood on tiptoe, holding onto him.  
  
"Touchdown."  
  
She whispered in his ear, causing him to tense up a little. She pulled back and looked at him.  
  
"Now, did you hear what I said or should I repeat it?"  
  
"Maybe you should." He winked at her.  
  
"Not a chance!" Mimi remarked. She wondered why he hadn't stayed at the dance, but she didn't really want to talk about it now. She cared more about what they were going to do. "So where are we going? Am I dressed appropriately?" She asked teasingly, hoping she could get him to reveal where he was taking her.  
  
Philip looked at her disapprovingly. "UH, uh, uh. Now, now, now I told you it's a SURPRISE and what you're wearing is fine." He took in her brown casual slacks, maroon sweater, her chocolate colored coat, brown boots and her hair falling down loosely around her face. "No trickery allowed." Philip said authoritatively.  
  
"And what if I do try to trick you?" Mimi asked Philip sweetly.  
  
Philip just smirked and led the way to the car.  
  
****  
  
Mimi sat next to Philip in the car, still wondering where he was taking her. She was surprised when he called her earlier and asked her if she wanted to go somewhere with him. Wasn't he at the dance? Then when she asked him where he wanted to go he said nothing. She asked him again and he told her she'd find out later.  
  
Now they were on their way and he still hadn't given her even a hint. She thought back to the call. She congratulated him and his voice sounded a little surprised that she knew about the touchdown. She told him she was listening on the radio and he sounded pleased about that. She asked about Shawn and Belle and he happily told her that the last he saw of them, Shawn was fiddling with his crown while Belle had a 100-watt smile. Then he got quiet and said he'd be at her house soon and he hung up.  
  
Mimi looked over at Philip, noticing that he was wearing a dark blue sweater, a very snug fitting sweater. And he looked.he looked good in it. All hail, King Kiriakis. He must be feeling like one right now with that winning touchdown.  
  
"So Phil, tell me about the game. How was it? How did it feel to score your first touchdown in a while?"  
  
"Awesome, Mimi. It felt awesome. I barely even remember running down the field. I was just feeling so great and the crowd was wild. It was just.I can't even describe it!" Philip smiled at Mimi excitedly.  
  
"And I bet the reason why it felt so wonderful was because you worked so hard for this touchdown, right? You had to -"  
  
"Struggle for it, fight for it?" Philip finished for her in words she had used about him before.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're right, totally. I've scored so many touch downs.not that I'm bragging mind you." He gave her one of his roguish grins.  
  
"Oh no Philip, not you." Mimi said teasingly.  
  
Philip laughed softly. "Yeah, well..all those times it was great, but, ALL of my touchdowns put together can't even measure up to how great this ONE made me feel. I knew I had to WORK for this one so it was-"  
  
"Special?" It was her turn to finish a sentence.  
  
"Yeah, special." He smiled at her.  
  
"So now will you tell me where we're going?"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying."  
  
****  
  
Philip got out of the car and Mimi followed suit, looking at where he had taken her. She scanned the area, taking in the rides, food stands, game booths and the whole spooky set-up.  
  
"Ah-ha, the annual Salem Witches and Ghouls Carnival. I remember coming here as kids. So this was the surprise?" She asked him with a smile.  
  
"Yep, like the idea?" He asked her with a grin. It felt good being with her. He felt relaxed now and happy, in contrast to how he felt at the dance.  
  
"Yeah. Just don't you dare try to scare me. You know like on any of the rides or anything." She stopped and looked at him pointedly, sternly.  
  
Philip stopped too, barely suppressing a grin at how serious she looked. Then he asked innocently "Would I do that?"  
  
"YES. And if you try anything, you.well, you just better watch out."  
  
"Ooohhh, I'm scared." Philip waved his arms in mock fright making a face.  
  
Mimi grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her. "Come on."  
  
"Hey!" Philip protested.  
  
****  
  
After walking around for a bit, Philip led Mimi over to a roller coaster type ride that had a steep incline that went straight up and a huge loop next to it Around the outside of it there were spider webs, mummies, witches and other eerie looking decorations. The ride was new. It was similar to the ones that you could see at major amusement parks, just a lot shorter.  
  
Mimi looked at the ride, thinking it looked VERY unstable. And that part of the track that went straight up .a little steep there? What if it got stuck? She pulled her hand back. Uh-uh. No way was she getting on THAT.  
  
Philip felt her hand leave his and looked back at her. "What ? What's wrong?" He asked her breezily.  
  
"I'm not getting on that.that thing! I'd have to be crazy. She looked at the ride's name: "CAST A SPELL" Maybe it was witches that operated it. "Look at that crazy name."  
  
"What's wrong Meems, you scared?" Philip teased, trying to entice her to go on the ride.  
  
"Don't you even dare try to tease me Philip Robert Kiriakis. I'm not going and that's final. They probably cast spells on you or something."  
  
"Who?" Philip asked with a curious frown.  
  
"I don't know. The witches."  
  
"Oh please, Mimi. You've got to be kidding."  
  
"I'm not going." Mimi resolutely crossed her arms and stood her ground.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"NO."  
  
"I'll buy you some cotton candy after."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"I'll win you a stuffed animal."  
  
"I already have enough."  
  
"They have NSYNC posters. I could win you one of those."  
  
"I said no and no means-Wait a minute.did you say NSYNC?"  
  
Philip smiled impishly. "Mmhm. And they're special for Halloween. See they're over there at that game where you throw the football through the tire. It'd be easy for me to get you one of those."  
  
"I don't have enough money."  
  
"It'll be my treat. Deal?"  
  
Mimi looked at him weakly.  
  
NSYNC.  
  
THAT INCLINE .  
  
NSYNC.  
  
THAT LOOP.  
  
Oh, what should she do?  
  
Philip saw her debating about it in her mind, but he could also tell that she was very nervous about getting on the ride. He wanted her to go with him, but he didn't want her to be scared. He bent down a little so his eyes were level with hers.  
  
"Hey, I'll be right there. You don't have to be scared, but I'm not going to force you. If you don't want to go we don't have to."  
  
"But-" Mimi feebly protested.  
  
"And I'll try to win you the poster anyway, all right?"  
  
That did it. He was willing to get her the poster even if she didn't go with him. She looked at him and decided once and for all.  
  
"I'll do it. I'll go with you."  
  
Philip grinned and they got in line.  
  
****  
  
They were now near the end of the line and Mimi's fears were returning and she was feeling somewhat shaky. Philip saw it and placed his hands on her shoulders reassuringly.  
  
"Hey, it'll be fun. You'll see." He rubbed her shoulders gently, noticing how tight her muscles felt. "Relax." He told her softly from where he was standing behind her.  
  
Mimi was feeling scared, but Philip's gentle massage made her feel a little better.  
  
Oh-oh. It was their turn to get on. She looked at Philip and he smiled back at her encouragingly. Then he got on and she followed his actions, surprised that there was nothing that went over their shoulders and head. There was just this flimsy looking bar that they pulled towards their stomach. THAT'S IT? There was no way that contraption was going to hold them in. She started to panic.  
  
Philip noticed. "What, what is it?" He asked anxiously. She looked absolutely terrified. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.  
  
"This, this bar is it?! How is this THING going to keep us from falling out?" She asked him desperately.  
  
Philip answered calmly and assuredly, like a parent speaking to a frightened child. "Mimi this bar IS enough. We are not going to fall out. Everything's cool. Don't worry so much." The expression on her face told him that nothing he just said was getting through to her. She was still scared stiff. "Look, if you really don't want to do this I'll get the operator and tell him we're getting off."  
  
Philip started to call the operator, but Mimi stopped him.  
  
"You would do that?"  
  
"Sure I would."  
  
"But you want to go on the ride. And some of these people that run the rides aren't very friendly. What if he says no?"  
  
"Then I'll fight for you! Your well being comes first Miss Lockhart." Philip told her dramatically, imitating a hero from one of those old movies.  
  
Mimi giggled. "You're nuts!" She smiled at him. "Well I've tried to be a better person this year and taking chances should be part of that. So.I'm not chickening out..I'm going on this ride." Mimi tried to sound determined, but she knew the fear in her voice was still coming through.  
  
Philip had to smile in appreciation at how brave she was acting. She was putting up a good front, but he knew she was still uneasy.  
  
"That's it Meems, face your fears! And here, if it'll make you feel better, I'll hold your hand all the way, okay?" He took his hand away from on his knee and placed it over her hand that was holding onto the bar tightly. He squeezed it gently.  
  
Mimi looked at him, a little shakily. "Okay."  
  
And the ride started. They started to move towards the loop and Mimi started to close her eyes.  
  
"Keep them open! ", Philip called out. "Trust me all right."  
  
Mimi reluctantly kept them open.  
  
They went through the loop and Philip watched Mimi closely to see her reaction. She was smiling. She looked somewhat scared, but she was smiling and soon she was yelling with him and the other riders. Philip had his free hand up in the air and he felt Mimi start to move her hand that was under his and she started to move her other hand too as they went up the steep incline. Before he knew it, she was raising her hands up in the air as they went backwards down the incline and back through the loop.  
  
Then it was over.  
  
"That's it?" Mimi asked, sounding a little disappointed even.  
  
"What, that wasn't enough?" Philip jokingly asked as they got off.  
  
"It was short!" Mimi exclaimed as they walked out the gates to the carnival area.  
  
"Yeah. But did you like it?"  
  
"At first I was really scared."  
  
"But after."  
  
"I loved it!!"  
  
"I could tell!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"You yelled right along with me and you had the biggest smile on your face." Philip squeezed her shoulders for a second and smiled contentedly at her.  
  
"All right let's go." Mimi grabbed Philip's hand and pulled him along with her. "You owe me a poster Mr.K-man." Philip chuckled and followed along.  
  
"You know Meems, I would think you already have enough NSYNC posters. Why do you want more? Feel like covering your room with them?" Philip joked as she kept hold of his hand and headed towards the game booths.  
  
"Uh, I used to have a lot. But, after we lost our house, I also lost most of my things. I just held onto what I needed most and unfortunately, I couldn't keep everything. There really wasn't enough room in a tiny tent for posters and such."  
  
She responded quietly while still walking, but Philip stopped and pulled back at her hand to get her attention and to get her to face him.  
  
"Meems, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me for being a selfish jerk? It must have been so hard on you, not having anywhere to live, not having a house. I mean, when my house caught on fire I lost all my stuff too, but in no time I had a new house and new things. I've never had to deal with money problems." He looked at her earnestly.  
  
"Well, losing your house in a fire couldn't have been easy either Philip. And my family's never been rich so it's never been something that's upset me that much, except when Connor was sick and my dad had to leave to find work. I'm used to it, not having that much money." She said seriously.  
  
Then she jokingly replied "Hey, don't think you're going to get out of winning me my poster by stalling! You owe me buddy." She pointed her finger at him. "I went on that crazy ride with you, now it's your turn to do something for me." She looked at him sternly, noticing how he smiled at her gently.  
  
"Mimi."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let's go win you that poster." With that, Philip led her off to the booth that had the posters.  
  
****  
  
Mimi now had two posters in her hand. Philip insisted on winning her two so she could decorate her walls. He also bought her some cotton candy that she was sharing with him. She pulled off another piece of it and handed it to him. He pulled at it, but it was sticking to her hand and when he pulled, it brought her much closer to him. Her hand hit his chest and for one tense second they just stared at each together. Then he nervously laughed.  
  
"Ooops. Sorry. I didn't mean to practically yank your arm off."  
  
His voice was soft and he looked at her with some shyness.  
  
"And I didn't mean to hit you and get your sweater all sticky."  
  
She started to wipe at it with her napkin a little shakily. Even with his black jacket on, she could see how good he looked in that sweater. Hmmm.  
  
"Uh, Mimi."  
  
She was so close to him and her hand kept wiping at his sweater, making him feel a little uneasy. He had to stop this! He took the napkin from her abruptly, trying to not be rough about it. "Uh, it's okay. I can do it. You didn't get that much on me anyways." He pulled back away from her, a little shakily. He wiped his sweater quickly and then said, "Uh, let's go play some more games."  
  
****  
  
"Okay Meems, your turn to pick a ride." Philip said to Mimi. They had gone to play some more games and then went on some more rides, though nothing as scary or exciting as the "Spell" ride as Mimi liked to call it. She now had, in addition to her posters, a cute little stuffed black cat wearing a witch's hat that she was carrying. Philip won it for her by knocking down some milk bottles.  
  
Mimi looked around for a ride that would be fun, then saw one that was kind of old fashioned and original too.  
  
"Let's go on the "Full Moon Hayride."  
  
"You sure you want to go on that? What if we run into a werewolf? He might try to take away one of your posters or cat." Philip jokingly replied.  
  
"Oh Phil, you're a laugh a minute." Mimi replied dryly. "It's my choice and that's what I pick."  
  
"Okay, Miss." Philip said with a little salute.  
  
It didn't take them long to get on the ride because the line was short. The ride was simply a wagon pulled by horses with hay in the back and blankets. The driver started letting people on and when it was their turn, Mimi got on first followed by Philip. They sat down against the side of the wagon. Philip handed Mimi a blanket and settled himself against the side.  
  
"What about you? Don't you need a blanket?"  
  
Mimi asked Philip, from where she was sitting next to him.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
Truthfully, Philip was a little cold. The fog had settled in, typical of Salem nights, and it brought with it a chill.  
  
"No Philip. It's a lot colder. We can share."  
  
Mimi spread the blanket out over both of them, making sure that it covered their legs.  
  
Philip smiled a little.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The ride started and they settled in. The wagon made its way down a dirt path, surrounded by trees. A person looking like a ghoul jumped out. Mimi jumped a little herself. The fog and trees hid the person from view and she hadn't been ready for the shock.  
  
Philip moved in a little closer.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
He asked softly. Most of his joking sense from earlier had gone. He was feeling kind of tired now and he could tell that Mimi might be a little jumpy, but that she also was getting somewhat drowsy.  
  
She nodded her head, but stayed near him.  
  
More things and people jumped out along the way, usually causing Mimi to jump a little. Actually, the more she saw the fog and had things jumping out at her, the more she started to remember the night on the pier and the stranger.  
  
She thought of his eerie words and trembled, causing Philip to become concerned.  
  
"Meems, what's wrong?"  
  
He looked at her for a second and then gestured with his hand.  
  
"Come here."  
  
He didn't wait for her though. He took his arm and gently wrapped it around her shoulder, letting his hand rest lightly against her forearm. Then he moved her a little so her head was against his shoulder.  
  
Just as he did so, the wagon turned onto another dirt path that seemed much quieter and settled.  
  
Mimi was glad there wasn't anything jumping out at then anymore. It was nice that this part of the ride was peaceful. She rested her head against Philip's shoulder, feeling him move the blanket around her more. Warmed by the blanket and his close proximity, she sighed contentedly.  
  
Philip spoke softly.  
  
"I don't think you cared too much about all those things and people jumping out at you, huh, but you're the one who chose this ride." He laughed very softly and then spoke in a whisper.  
  
"You feel better now?"  
  
"Mhmm."  
  
"Good. You must be tired from cleaning out those locker rooms this afternoon and walking with Jan probably didn't help?"  
  
"Yes to both parts. Philip?"  
  
The ride continued, the wagon slowly moving down the dirt path.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you tired too?"  
  
"Kind of. The game made me feel a little drained, you know?"  
  
He spoke softly, his head close to hers as he wearily rested it against the side of the wagon.  
  
Around them, the sky was dark and the only sounds, other than people talking on the ride, were of the wagon rolling along the trail and the clip clopping sound of the horses.  
  
Mimi answered him in a whisper.  
  
"I thought so. I was so happy for you tonight."  
  
"Thanks. But a lot of it's because of you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You made me realize that I wasn't invincible, that if I wanted to play better I was going to have to work at it and not give up. You inspired me."  
  
He spoke to her very softly, her head against his shoulder keeping him warm. Then slowly he looked down at her. Snuggled up in that blanket she looked so young and vulnerable. A tired smile came to his face.  
  
"You did everything; you made it happen, not me."  
  
Mimi quietly responded, feeling very comfortable right now and at ease. It felt good having his arm around her and his hand that was resting lightly against her forearm took away from the cold air.  
  
Philip shook his head in response.  
  
"No. You had a lot to do with it."  
  
Mimi was too tired to argue. Besides, she wanted to know the answer to something else.  
  
"Philip?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"How come you didn't stay at the dance?"  
  
He thought back to how unhappy he had been at the dance and how he felt now. Sighing quietly, he answered her.  
  
"Because I wasn't enjoying myself."  
  
She wondered about his answer and how he turned somewhat quiet earlier when she talked to him on the phone. Something seemed to make him unhappy, but what she really wanted to know was how he felt at the present time.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself now?"  
  
Philip thought about her question, feeling her hair tickling against his neck a little and smiled.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
Mimi's face lit up a little at his answer.  
  
The darkness of the night surrounded them as the wagon started to return to its starting point.  
  
Both stopped talking, closing their eyes as they rested against each other. Warm and content in their friendly closeness.  
  
Neither was aware of the shadowed figure watching them, especially watching her, smiling an eerie smile.  
  
They simply enjoyed the company of each other and their friendship being renewed as it grew even stronger.  
  
Unaware of any danger. 


	8. Chapter 15 First Part

Chapter 15: Witches of Salem, Part I  
  
This chapter is part of my story, but it is also a story in itself. You will see what I mean as you read it. Friendly Warning: It's pretty long!  
  
Mimi walked with Philip along a dark wooded path. The whole day had been overcast and gloomy. Thick dark clouds, like ominous black sheets filled the sky all day long. When Mimi walked out of the front doors of the school to meet Philip, she heard the rumbling sounds of thunder and saw the small flashes of lightning. As they started to walk home from school, the thunder got louder and the lightning flashes became more vivid. Fierce gusts of wind pulled at them like sharp claws.  
  
They were taking a shortcut through the woods that they recently found one day. It was darker and more deserted, but it also was a lot faster. Another lightning bolt hit, resembling a silver blade cutting through the sky. A lone beady-eyed crow sailed overhead, most likely trying to get away from the coming rain. Mimi also wanted to get away from the rain. She knew it would be coming any minute. She wished she were at home as the lightning bolts kept getting closer, dangerously closer.  
  
"This is so cool! Don't you think Meems?" Philip asked, sounding excited.  
  
Mimi looked at him in disbelief. "I don't know what you think is cool about this Philip, but I just want to get home."  
  
"Come on, how many times do you get to see a lightning storm up this close?"  
  
His words were echoed by the sound of thunder, like a lion roaring.  
  
Mimi jumped at the loud crashing sound.  
  
The wind moaned like a restless spirit.  
  
Philip laughed and grabbed her arm. "Steady there, it's just thunder." He let go of her gently.  
  
Mimi looked at Philip. "I just want to get home Philip okay, before it-"  
  
Heavy drops of rain that seemed to come out of nowhere interrupted her words.  
  
"rains."  
  
Mimi said with dread in her voice.  
  
As the rain started crashing down to the ground, hitting Mimi and Philip with a stinging force, the sky became even darker and ominous. Mimi brought out her umbrella, but the brutal forces of wind carried it away like a balloon sailing through the air. Philip tried to retrieve it, but the wind was strong and a human being was no match for it.  
  
Philip grabbed Mimi's arm again. He yelled at her, striving to be heard over the pounding rain, the angry wind, and the rumbling thunder.  
  
"Meems, we've got to see if we can find some shelter before we get pounded away by all of this! And it's getting harder to see! We can't stay out in this much longer!"  
  
He held onto her arm and looked to see if he could see any way out of their predicament.  
  
Finally, he was taking this seriously! Mimi looked for a way out, back to the main streets, but all she saw were tall trees that looked like menacing shrouded ghosts now. She trembled, starting to feel very scared. It was as if those trees were calling out to her, moaning eerily. Or maybe it was the wind. She didn't know anything anymore as fear started taking over her senses.  
  
She screamed when a bolt of lightning hit one of the trees, high on one of the top branches and the branch came crashing down to the ground with a jarring sound.  
  
"AAHHH!"  
  
Philip let go of Mimi's arm and grabbed her around the waist, holding her tightly to his chest. One hand he placed on her head trying to hold her still and the other he kept around her back. She was getting hysterical.  
  
"PHILIP, WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WE'RE GOING TO BE HIT BY LIGHTNING! I'M NEVER GOING TO GRADUATE! I'M NEVER GOING TO GET MARRIED! I'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE KIDS, BECAUSE ONE NIGHT WALKING HOME FROM SCHOOL LIGHTNING HIT ME AND I"  
  
She was completely hysterical now as she broke away from Philip's embrace, waving her arms frantically and screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
Meanwhile, Philip was desperately trying to calm her down.  
  
"MIMI, LOOK AT ME."  
  
He grabbed her arms and shook her a little, not wanting to hurt her, but trying to get her to listen to him. He looked straight into her eyes that were now wild with fear.  
  
"WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? WE ARE GOING TO BE FINE, BUT YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN, NOW MIMI."  
  
He kept a firm hold of her, not taking his eyes away from her face. The wind continued to blow forcefully as the rain pelted them in the face.  
  
Mimi shakily nodded to Philip.  
  
"Ooo-kk-ay"  
  
Then she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest.  
  
Philip ran his hands up and down her back, but let go quickly, saying they needed to find somewhere to get out of the rain and everything else.  
  
Suddenly a flash of lightning appeared nearly lighting up the whole sky. Mimi clung to Philip again as he noticed something that he had not seen previously.  
  
Another bolt hit, eerily lighting up the view of what looked like an old abandoned house, a very large old abandoned house. Philip stared at it in shock, not remembering ever seeing it before, but as another flash of light lit up the sky, he decided this wasn't the time to wonder. This was a time for action.  
  
"Mimi, come on."  
  
He pulled Mimi away from him and kept a firm hold of her hand, as he ran to the house, pulling her along with him. They ran up a stone path and stone steps, barely able to see where they were going in the stormy night.  
  
Philip tried the door, but of course it was locked. He looked around and found a window that was partly open. He tried to lift it, but it was too heavy.  
  
"Mimi, come here and help me!"  
  
He called out to Mimi who was standing behind him, still shaking with fear.  
  
"MIMI, I need some help!"  
  
Mimi broke out of her state of fear and rushed over to help him. Philip was right. Panicking wasn't going to get them anywhere. She needed to stay calm.  
  
She nearly shrieked as another bolt of lightning hit another tree, but she gathered her senses, willing herself to stay calm.  
  
Together, they managed to lift the window. They climbed through it, Mimi first and then Philip, as the beady-eyed black crow circled above the house.  
  
Inside the house, they tried to find lights somewhere, but found none. Mimi held onto Philip's jacket and waist, shakily walking behind him, as they searched for something to light their way. Outside the rain continued to pound the ground as the wind made eerie sounds and the lightning and thunder continued violently.  
  
"Philip, where are we?"  
  
Mimi asked from behind him in a shaky voice.  
  
"Good question. I have no idea."  
  
"I don't remember ever seeing this house."  
  
"Neither do I. Look for some form of light, Meems. Anything."  
  
It was almost pitch black in the house except for when it was lit up by the lightning, eerily flashing through the curtained windows.  
  
They continued to look around as another bolt of lightning lit up the house, causing Mimi to spot a large candle in a ceramic container.  
  
"Philip, look!"  
  
She pointed from behind him, where she was still holding onto him by his jacket and waist. They clumsily walked over to the candle, sitting on a low table, darkness engulfing them again as the lightning flash ended.  
  
Philip picked up the candle from the table.  
  
"Okay, now we have a candle. Too bad, we don't have any way to light it. It's moments like this I wish I were a smoker."  
  
He laughed wryly, the sound echoing in the darkness.  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have matches!"  
  
"You're kidding?" Philip asked her incredulously.  
  
"No." Mimi fumbled to get a book of matches out of her purse. "I carry them, just in case." She handed the book of matches to him and he started to light one.  
  
"In case of what?"  
  
"I don't know! An emergency like this one!"  
  
"I swear Mimi, there is no one like you and right now I am VERY happy to be one of your friends!"  
  
He lit up the candle and they looked around the room, in total awe at what they saw.  
  
Chapter 15: Witches of Salem, Part II  
  
"Oh my."  
  
Mimi couldn't go on. What she saw before her was incredible. Never before had she seen a house like this. It was so grand! At least it must have been at one time. Now it looked old and broken down. However, that didn't take away from the fact that at one time it must have been absolutely beautiful.  
  
It had high ceilings and wooden floors, covered in some places with large carpets. Dusty old sheets were everywhere, covering up furniture: lots and lots of furniture. Pictures hung from the wall, some lopsided, like they might be ready to fall any minute. They were covered with dust, thick layers of dust. There were spider webs everywhere and thick cobwebs that stuck to the walls.  
  
Mimi walked behind Philip, clinging to him as he lighted their way with the candle. She trembled, hearing the rumbling thunder and watching as the house was once again lit up by lighting.  
  
They walked towards the dining room, seeing a grand piano on the way, dusty and rickety looking, but not covered up. In the dining room, they saw a long table, covered only with dust. It looked to be made of fine wood. In addition, there were matching chairs, not covered, carved in intricate designs. An old rusty looking chandelier hung overhead. It was huge and it looked like it had very old candles in it. There was an old sideboard fitted with a mirror, shelves, drawers and cabinets, partly covered by fading sheets, with spiders crawling on them.  
  
Philip looked all around and finally spoke.  
  
"I've never seen anything like this before! This is amazing! Can you believe this?"  
  
He looked at Mimi with wonder in his eyes.  
  
"No.Philip how come I've never seen this house before? I mean we've walked this path for weeks and we've NEVER seen this place before!"  
  
Mimi's voice sounded a little scared, as if she was dreading what they would find next.  
  
"Maybe we ended up on another path and didn't realize it.I don't know."  
  
Mimi didn't like that answer.  
  
They continued into the kitchen, seeing a very old looking iron stove and what looked like a very old sink. The linoleum floor was rotten, peeling away.  
  
They walked back out to the front room and now noticed a grand staircase lined with wooden rails that had a curving design. The wood was chipped and rotting in many places. They saw an old fireplace as they started to walk up the creaking steps. Philip led the way, holding the candle in front of him. The walls were covered with wallpaper that was peeling away and mildewed in places. There were also large paintings, many of them.  
  
Outside, the beady-eyed crow was perched on the top of the house, seeming oblivious to the pounding rain and lightening flashes.  
  
The steps were numerous and there was a wide landing in the middle, with a marble statue that was chipped and worn away, sitting on the floor. They walked up the steps, past the landing, up to a long hallway, decorated with paintings on the walls.  
  
The hallway veered off in places, like a giant maze of never-ending twist and turns.  
  
They walked up to a door that was closed. Actually, all the doors to the rooms were closed. Philip opened the door. It let out an eerie creaking sound as a large flash of lightning lit up the room, making it look like daylight.  
  
For one second.  
  
Mimi walked in behind Philip, feeling very uneasy. Something was going to happen. She could just sense it. She held onto his jacket and waist, not wanting to let go.  
  
The room had wallpaper on the walls, like the other parts of the house they saw. It was in terrible condition. There was a fireplace and a canopy bed, surrounded by what looked like curtains, worn curtains. Any other furniture was covered with sheets, faded sheets.  
  
The beady-eyed crow flew to a tree, a tree that faced the room that Philip and Mimi were now investigating. It perched there silently, watching them.  
  
Mimi let go of Philip, noticing some pictures on the wall. She wiped at the dust on them, feeling a need to see what was in those pictures. The first one was of a very old looking couple. The second one had a family, posing. Wait a minute! Some of those people looked familiar, but it couldn't be! These pictures had to be old, very old. The next one made her breath catch. No, it couldn't be.  
  
There was no way.  
  
"Oh my.Philip look! Look at these!"  
  
She turned around to get his attention, not seeing him anywhere. The candle was there on the floor, but there was no sign of Philip. Where was he?  
  
"Philip! PHILIP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
She screamed out, frantic. She took the candle, running out into the hallway, screaming for him. But she couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
Then all of the sudden, she noticed an open door. Strange. She hadn't seen it before. She went into the room, filled with books and various things, strange things. The books were old looking, bound in leather. Next, she noticed bottles, labeled with ingredients, like someone preparing for a cooking project. However, these weren't ordinary ingredients and she would never want to eat any of these things. They were filled with things like spiders and.ugh.snakes.  
  
She had to get out of here and hopefully find Philip. There had to be a way. She turned quickly and rashly, knocking down some of the bottles onto the floor in her haste. She ran to the door as it closed. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
A heavy thick smoke started to fill the room, making Mimi cough. She fell to the floor, feeling sick and finding it hard to keep her eyes open. She saw in a haze a black bird fly into the room, landing on the shelf where the bottles were, looking at her, as if it were watching her. She felt any little strength she had left giving way as her eyes grew too heavy to keep open any longer. She closed them, succumbing to the darkness.  
  
The beady-eyed crow just watched quietly, then flapped its wings and flew out of the room, landing on a tree outside. The thick layer of smoke slowly started to fade away, leaving no trace of Mimi.  
  
She disappeared.  
  
Somehow, she just vanished!  
  
The black beady-eyed crow flapped its wings again and flew away into the stormy night.  
  
Chapter 15: Witches of Salem, Part III  
  
She was falling into an endless abyss, down, down, down.  
  
****  
  
The driver cracked the whip lightly as the carriage traveled down a dirt road lined with trees. Leaves littered the ground along the way, in hues of orange and red. The driver continued along the road, suddenly coming to a stop at a startling sight. He pulled hard on the reins, eliciting a protesting neigh from the horses. Inside the carriage, the riders clung to the sides and to each other.  
  
A young man, dressed in a pinstriped gray suit with matching vest, black topcoat, and a black hat came out of the carriage, wondering what was the matter.  
  
"Davidson, you frightened my Dear Sister so. What is it? Why did you stop so abruptly?"  
  
"My deepest apologies sir to you and the Young Miss, but it was that.there, in the road sir."  
  
Davidson pointed to a huddled up figure down on the ground in front of the horses and carriage.  
  
"Oh my stars!"  
  
The young man rushed over to the huddled figure, gently moving what was obviously a young woman into his arms. He looked down at her peering into her face.  
  
"Sir, please! I beg of you."  
  
Davidson's protests continued as a young woman came out of the carriage, dressed in a mauve street dress that reached the ground, adorned by a small bustle in the back. On her head, she wore a matching hat, lightly covered by flowers.  
  
"Brother, dear what is it?"  
  
The young woman looked in shock noticing the lady on the ground.  
  
"Gracious! Is she all right, Robert?"  
  
The young woman rushed over to her brother, Robert, in alarm.  
  
Davidson continued his futile protests. "Please sir she may carry a disease. Let me take care of it."  
  
Robert and his sister ignored Davidson. "Robert, do you think she will be okay?" The young woman looked on with concern.  
  
"I think so. But she's not conscious, it seems. We need to get her back to the house and call for the doctor."  
  
With that, Robert picked up the young woman in his arms and began to hurry back to the carriage door.  
  
Davidson followed trying to get his employer to listen to him.  
  
"Please sir, look at how she is dressed! She is probably no more than a street urchin. I'll take her somewhere more appropriate. That way you will not have to deal with it. And the Young Miss won't be exposed to her either."  
  
"Nonsense Davidson."  
  
Robert watched as his sister got back into the carriage and then he followed suit, holding the young woman gently in his arms.  
  
"She needs help and I intend to see to it that she gets it. Now please just drive us back home. We must make haste. When we get there I will need you to go get the doctor, quickly."  
  
Robert sat down in the carriage holding the young woman in his lap.  
  
"Robert, who do you think she is? I don't mean to sound rude, but look at how she is dressed and her hair..."  
  
Robert's sister watched with worry as her brother held, in his lap, the strangely dressed woman.  
  
"I don't know Dear Isabel. I don't know. But I intend to find out and to make sure that she is cared for."  
  
***  
  
She tried to open her eyes, feeling like she was fighting her way down a long never-ending tunnel. She could hear voices, distant voices as if from far away, as she wondered where she was. She moved a little, moaning. Ohh, her head hurt! That was it! Maybe she was in the hospital.  
  
"Oh, look Robert. She's waking up." Isabel clung to her brother.  
  
"Yes, it looks like she is. But let's not startle her. Let's not talk to loud. We might scare her." Robert quieted his sister gently, holding a finger up.  
  
"Of course, you're right. We don't want to frighten her."  
  
She finally managed to open her eyes. She looked around at the strange room, but suddenly gasped as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head.  
  
Isabel rushed over to the bed.  
  
"Oh, you must be in pain. I'm so sorry. But you'll be all right soon enough. You hit your head, but the doctor said with proper rest you shall be feeling better soon." Isabel looked down quietly at the young woman.  
  
She looked around and noticed she was in a bed, a big large beautiful bed in a gorgeously decorated room. But what really got her was the young woman talking to her. She looked so much like.  
  
No it couldn't be. She must be dreaming! It was time to wake up now. She had to wake up. She closed her eyes, shutting them tight and opened them up again to find herself in the same place and that same young woman standing there.  
  
"My brother and I found you and we brought you here to our house. Please don't worry. No harm will come to you. You're safe now."  
  
She was starting to panic. IT WAS JUST A DREAM! IT HAD TO BE! But then, why wasn't' she waking up. She looked around the room more, feeling very shaky. WHERE WAS SHE?  
  
"Who-who-are-yo-u?" She asked, her voice trembling.  
  
"She is my sister, Isabel and my name is Robert. Please relax, we will not hurt you. We want to help you."  
  
Robert walked over to the bed quietly and slowly, his expression gentle.  
  
"No this isn't happening! MY-"  
  
Mimi held her hand over her mouth in shock.  
  
She was staring straight into....  
  
STRAIGHT INTO THE FACES OF PHILIP AND BELLE,  
  
Only they were dressed so weirdly and they looked older!  
  
She had to get out of here! Wherever she was! She wanted to go home! She had to get out of this strange place! She removed the blankets from on top of her and shakily and weakly struggled to get up. She didn't have enough strength though.  
  
That.  
  
Her head spinning.  
  
Her knees jelly.  
  
The ground came rushing up to meet her...........  
  
Spiraling her into a world of.  
  
Blackness.  
  
Witches of Salem: Chapter 15, Part IV  
  
Robert rushed over to catch Mimi before she could fall to the floor.  
  
He caught her in his arms and carried her back to the bed. With Isabel's help, he tucked her in. Then he turned around to speak with his sister.  
  
"Maybe it would be better if I left the room."  
  
"You're probably right. She might not feel so scared if there is only a woman in the room."  
  
Isabel replied, looking down at the young woman.  
  
"Then I'll leave you to it. I'll be downstairs in the parlor. Come get me if you shall need my assistance."  
  
With that, Robert left the room.  
  
Isabel pulled over a chair and sat down by the bed.  
  
****  
  
Mimi started to open her eyes again, her head still aching. Okay maybe it was all just a dream. Please let it be a dream! She opened her eyes completely to look straight into the eyes of the.  
  
Belle look-alike.  
  
Oh my gosh, she was going crazy! Pretty soon the men would start coming in with the white jackets!  
  
"Please don't faint again! I'm not as big as my brother and I dare say I don't think I would be able to catch you." Isabel looked at Mimi with worried eyes.  
  
Mimi found it hard to speak.  
  
"I."  
  
Her voice sounded raspy and weak.  
  
"Oh my you poor thing, you must be thirsty!"  
  
Isabel rushed over to a nearby dresser and picked up a large beautiful ceramic pitcher. She poured the contents of the ceramic pitcher into a glass. She put the pitcher back on the dresser and returned to Mimi's bedside.  
  
"Here, drink this. It will make your throat feel better."  
  
Isabel handed the glass to Mimi.  
  
Mimi hesitated to take it.  
  
"Oh don't worry. It's only water. Please, have some."  
  
Mimi took a small sip and then another. When she was done, she handed the glass back to Isabel who put the glass back on the dresser and then sat down on the chair again.  
  
Mimi was scared. She had no idea where she was and who these people were. But she also felt safe somehow. She didn't know how or why, but she did. Maybe it had to do with the warmth in this young woman's eyes. Maybe it had to do with how much she resembled Belle. Actually, this woman looked a little older-maybe 22 or 23 and her hair was a little darker-more brownish. In addition, she was dressed very strangely-in a long mauve dress. She tried to talk again, finding it easier this time.  
  
"Who-who are you and where am-I?"  
  
"My name is Isabel and you are in my brother's home and mine. Isabel looked down at Mimi gently and laid her hand next to hers.  
  
"And your bro-ther is that man that was-was in here before?" Mimi asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, that was him. His name is Robert." Isabel giggled softly. "Oh, don't look so shocked! I mean he can be a fuddy duddy, but he is also very dear."  
  
"I don't know what happened.I don't remember anything."  
  
It was true. Mimi had no memory of how she got there or what she had been doing that day. She only remembered the previous night, being at home. Oh, she wished she were home now!  
  
Isabel could see the fear and uncertainty in Mimi's eyes. She took her hand and placed it gently over Mimi's, then spoke in what she hoped was a soothing voice.  
  
"It's all right. The doctor said you might not remember.  
  
"Where-where did you find me?"  
  
Isabel wondered how she should answer. Well, she supposed she should tell her the truth.  
  
"On the road."  
  
"The road?" Mimi asked bewildered.  
  
"Yes, but don't be alarmed. The doctor said the only thing wrong with you was a bump on the head. All you need is some proper rest and you'll be good as new. I suppose I might as well tell you the whole story. See, Robert and I were in taking a ride in the carriage and then our driver, Davidson, stopped suddenly. Robert went out to see what the matter was and found you. He carried you and held you in the carriage. Then he carried you into the house. It would have been soooo romantic if it hadn't been just my brother." Isabel giggled.  
  
"I'm so confused. Am I still in Salem?"  
  
"Why yes. You must live here then, right"  
  
Yes, in.yes I live here."  
  
Mimi didn't know why she didn't tell Isabel about where she lived and why she somehow knew that asking for a phone was not a good idea. Something just told her to be quiet for now. Instead, she listened to Isabel explain about how their kindly old maid changed her into a nice nightdress to rest in. She listened to everything Isabel had to say, feeling a smile grow on her face. She reminded her so much of Belle.  
  
"Oh my, I'm going on too much, aren't I? You're probably ready to nod off any minute." Isabel grinned at Mimi.  
  
"No, it's, it's just that you remind me of someone." Mimi responded truthfully, starting to feel more and more comfortable with Isabel.  
  
"Friend or foe?"  
  
Mimi laughed.  
  
"Friend, definitely friend."  
  
"Wonderful, then we shall be friends too, I hope!" Isabel responded with enthusiasm.  
  
****  
  
Mimi looked at herself in the mirror, not believing what she was seeing. Isabel had given her one of her dresses to use and had helped her with getting dressed. She was wearing a corset, a chemise and a beautiful petticoat made of lace. She couldn't believe how many layers of clothing she was wearing and that was just the underwear! On top of that she wore a floor length gown in a rose color, adorned with pretty little flower designs. Her hair was up in a bun, now. Isabel said it was the proper way for a lady to wear her hair. She turned around, looking at herself in the mirror. The dress was so beautiful, but she still had no idea what was going on!  
  
So if she had no idea where she was, why was she actually not that scared now?  
  
Mimi looked around the room. There was a canopied four-poster bed, topped with a pastel-colored comforter and lace dust ruffles. Beautiful matching lace curtains surrounded it. The wood floor shined with a light polished finish. There was a beautiful small rug, in floral patterns. The wallpaper was also done in a discreet floral pattern. The dresser was made of fine wood and on another side was a vanity, covered with lace. Across from the bed, there was a charming fireplace with a small fire burning, keeping the room comfortably warm. Mimi stared at the room in awe. Never had she seen anything like this before.  
  
She shook herself, feeling almost as if some outside force was trying to make her complacent and unconcerned about her new surroundings. However, she couldn't allow that. She had to find out where she was, whom these people actually were and most importantly, how to get back home. She knew; it was as if some other force, a different one, was warning her, telling her to be careful. She couldn't act rashly or out of fear. That would only get her into trouble!  
  
She walked out of the room, into a long hallway decorated with large paintings, framed in brass and fine wood. She continued down the hallway, shocked by the beauty of the place she was in.  
  
Finally, she found the steps. Earlier Isabel showed her how to get to the steps, but the hallway was so long and turned in so many places that it wasn't easy to find. Isabel offered to wait with her to go downstairs, but Mimi asked if it would be all right if she had some time alone. Isabel quickly and politely responded, of course, and left the room.  
  
Mimi walked down the steps, made of wood, covered in the middle of the steps with a burgundy-ish colored carpet, enhanced with intricate designs. The railing was also made of wood, carved in swirling designs. She walked down the steps, past a white marble statue of a woman, sitting on the wide landing. She continued to walk, reaching the bottom and found herself in the parlor; it was amazing.  
  
High ceilings were everywhere, enhanced with richly carved ceiling moldings. The walls were covered with wallpaper decorated with scrolls that matched the color pattern of the stairs. The wood floor was American Walnut, covered in various areas by stunning Oriental style rugs. A striking chandelier hung from the high ceiling. It had many candles in it. The large windows had spectacular curtains touching the floor, made of rich velvets and brocades that matched the rest of the room, held back with tassels of gold. In the middle was the furniture: an upholstered sofa, chairs, and tables with eye-catching designs carved into the wood. The focal point was the massive fireplace, beautifully sculptured on the outside. There was a nice fire blazing inside of it.  
  
Mimi looked around the room in total bewilderment and then noticed Robert. He was sitting on a chair in the room reading a newspaper, it looked like. Immediately he stood up and faced her.  
  
Oh my gosh, he looked so much like Philip.  
  
He was wearing a gray suit, with a matching vest. His hair was similar to Philip's, but on second glance, she noticed it was darker, wavy and longer in the back. He looked older than Philip too and probably older than Isabel did.  
  
"Are you feeling better now?"  
  
Robert quietly and politely asked her.  
  
"Yes.I think."  
  
Mimi felt so flustered.  
  
Robert walked over to Mimi and offered his arm.  
  
"Please come sit down. You must be tired."  
  
He led her over to the sofa and motioned for her to sit. He sat across from her in a high back chair.  
  
"Isabel is tending to her garden outside. She should come back in soon."  
  
"She's been very kind to me. And so have you, from what she has told me. Thank you for your generosity."  
  
Mimi tried to reply in a way that wouldn't offend.  
  
"Please don't think you need to thank me. It was nothing. I wanted to help you. I still do."  
  
"I'm not sure you can." Mimi responded shakily.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Robert looked at her interestedly.  
  
"I don't know. I just have this feeling that.that I won't be able to go back.to.uh.I just don't think it will be easy. And I don't .I'm not sure what to do."  
  
Mimi answered, feeling confused.  
  
Robert could see the uncertainty in the young woman's eyes and hear it in her words and voice. She was hiding a secret, but about what? It would not be proper for him to pry, although he hoped he could get her to open up to him, eventually.  
  
"You needn't worry about what to do. There is plenty of room in this house. You can stay as long as you need to."  
  
"Thank you, Robert? Is that what I should call you?"  
  
"Oh yes, please. And if you don't mind terribly me asking, what shall I call you?"  
  
Robert smiled gently at Mimi.  
  
Mimi thought about an answer. Then decided.  
  
"My name is Miriam. And I would like it if you would call me that."  
  
Mimi attempted to smile back, still feeling a little shaky.  
  
"Miriam it is then. I am very pleased to meet your acquaintance, Miriam."  
  
Robert held out his hand and Mimi tentatively placed hers in it. She watched as he held it gently for a second and then politely let go.  
  
****  
  
Mimi was sitting alone in the parlor room. Robert excused himself earlier, saying he must check on some business. He asked if she would be all right and she let him know she would be. He told her about the maid and that if she needed anything at all to please ask. Mimi looked over at the chair where he had been sitting and noticed a table close to it. The newspaper was on it. She picked up the newspaper and gasped at what she read.  
  
The paper was dated: October 29th, 1875!  
  
Somehow, she had gone back in time!  
  
Chapter 15: Witches of Salem, Part V  
  
She was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of Isabel coming into the room. Okay, she could deal with this. Everything was going to be all right. Yeah, sure, sure everything was going to be okay.  
  
She just happened to be sitting in a strange house and it was the NINETEENTH CENTURY!!!  
  
Okay, okay don't panic.don't panic.  
  
"I picked some flowers from my garden. Here, I put them in a vase for you. Do you like them?"  
  
"Oh yes, thank you. They're beautiful. Isabel you are just too kind. I'm sorry. I didn't even tell you my name before. It's Miriam."  
  
"Oh, what an absolutely lovely name! I am so glad that you are here Miriam. And you will get to meet Douglas, my fiancé. He's coming for dinner tonight. He works on a ship and has been out to sea for months. I am so looking forward to seeing him again! And I just know he will enjoy meeting you."  
  
Isabel spoke of her fiancé with excitement.  
  
"Oh, I hope it's all right that I'll be here. I could stay upstairs if you like."  
  
Mimi spoke uncertainly, not sure how she felt about meeting more new people. I mean, this was the 19th century right? People were very prim and proper during this time. At least that was the impression she got from her history class last year.  
  
"Of course it's all right that you'll be here. I am delighted that you're staying with us. You will most certainly not stay in your room. I insist that you join us for dinner tonight."  
  
Isabel went on excitedly, but a voice politely interrupted her.  
  
"Isabel, remember your manners please."  
  
Robert came into the room and stood next to his sister, nodding courteously at Mimi.  
  
"Perhaps Miriam is tired and would prefer to eat in her room. Miriam if that is what you'd prefer that is fine. I will have Elizabeth bring dinner up to you. But please know that we would be honored to have you dine with us tonight."  
  
Robert smiled graciously at Mimi.  
  
"Oh please say you'll dine with us, Miriam."  
  
Isabel looked at Mimi hopefully.  
  
Mimi couldn't keep a smile from breaking out on her face. Isabel was so incredibly sweet and friendly and Robert was so kind.  
  
"Thank you.uh.I'd love to."  
  
"Oh how absolutely wonderful! Now I'll have a friend, a female one, to talk to! I won't have to pretend-"  
  
Isabel's happy voice turned into a grumble with her last words.  
  
Robert admonished his sister for her rudeness.  
  
"Isabel." He said in a warning voice.  
  
"Now I don't want any nonsense out of you tonight. You will be on your best behavior and treat ALL the guests with respect."  
  
Robert directed his attention towards Mimi. "Miriam, I'm sorry. A couple of the guests coming tonight, Isabel does not entirely care for."  
  
"More like I consider them a terrible bore." Isabel mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Isabel." Robert warned his sister again with a sharp glance.  
  
Mimi wondered wondered what these guests were going to be like and who were they?  
  
****  
  
Isabel was talking, going on and on about how excited she was that she was going to see her fiancé again tonight after so long. Mimi partly listened, but the other part of her was amazed at how they were dressed. These gowns were absolutely gorgeous, like nothing she had ever seen before. Isabel was wearing a light blue colored taffeta dress with a wide skirt. The sleeves were puffy and the neckline was square shaped. She wore small feathers and tiny little flowers in her hair that was twisted up in a becoming style. Mimi wore an almost golden dress, trimmed with fine lace and a round neckline. Her hair was held up with matching flower decorations.  
  
Mimi, looked over at Robert dressed up in a black suit, enhanced with a magnificent gray vest.  
  
She heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Oh my goodness, Showtime!  
  
It was Douglas.  
  
Mimi watched as Isabel ran over to him and hugged him happily. She noticed too Robert fighting back his laughter, smiling happily for the young couple that were clearly very much in love. Douglas was dressed in a black suit with a vibrant blue vest and of course he had to look like someone Mimi knew!  
  
Here we go again!  
  
Mimi gasped in shock for a second, but quickly covered it up, trying to get a good look at Douglas. He looked a lot like Shawn, except he had straighter hair and a mustache. H also looked older than Shawn did.  
  
Isabel came over with him and introduced Mimi to Douglas; Mimi felt herself almost instantly liking him. He seemed so much like Shawn, even acted like him in ways.  
  
Later more guests came, one young man and two young women and what do you know?!  
  
They looked familiar too!!  
  
Mimi wondered how on earth she was still standing! Maybe she was just going crazy! That's what it was! She was going nuts! Ha, ha, ha! Mimi's going to the loony bin!!  
  
No, one of the sources seemed to be saying! Don't give in to delirium! Stay strong!  
  
The man was named Victor and he was dressed in a black suit with a light green stunning vest.  
  
He also just happened to look like Brady.  
  
Okay time to list the differences. Victor had a beard and his hair was so blonde it was almost white. He also looked older. He pretty much acted like Brady: funny, caustic at times and very upfront. He was just a little bit more refined. It must be that Victorian thing. Victor also just happened to be Robert and Isabel's cousin. This was just getting weirder and weirder!  
  
Now onto the women.  
  
The first one was wearing a reddish pink dress of silk that fell to the floor in soft layers and she was wearing her hair up, adorned by feathers.  
  
Oh and by the way, she looked like, da da da da: Chloe!!  
  
Oh dear, what a night this was going to be. Her name was Colette, but she seemed a lot like Chloe, just with lighter hair and she looked older.  
  
The next one was.......................................................  
  
A Nightmare!  
  
She looked just like: JAN!!  
  
Dum Dum Dum Dum!  
  
Only her hair was darker, pure black. She was wearing a lavender colored dress made of taffeta, off the shoulder and her hair was up in feather decorations.  
  
She looked at Mimi coldly and Mimi felt a shiver go up her spine. There was something about her that she didn't like.  
  
Hey, the fact that she reminded her of Jan was definitely enough! Jeanette (that was the name of the Jan look-alike) walked up to Robert turning her cheek so it faced him. Robert politely kissed it.  
  
Mimi felt a tiny pang of jealousy and wondered why she even felt this way. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he reminded her so much of Philip.  
  
But it wouldn't bother her if Philip started going out with somebody, would it?  
  
She felt someone watching her and turned to see Robert looking at her with a curious expression.  
  
Unsettled, Mimi turned away.  
  
****  
  
They were now in the dining room, eating dinner and Mimi felt very uncomfortable. She looked around the room in astonishment. Like the rest of the house, it was absolutely magnificent. A large beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling lighted with dozens and dozens of candles. A dancing fire was burning in a marble fireplace. On the side was a sideboard, carved out of beautiful mahogany wood in stunning designs. There were gorgeous scenic tapestries on the walls. The chairs were carved in intricate designs and the long table matched them perfectly. The gold tablecloth was made of the finest material and the large grandfather clock only added to the grandeur of everything.  
  
Mimi felt completely out of place and like she was making one mistake after the other. She reached for the bread on the table instead of calling for the maid which was proper protocol and she asked for "meat" rather than "beef" and that was only some of the things she did improperly. There were so many rules and she had absolutely no previous knowledge of them. She felt lost.  
  
Robert and Isabel were entirely gracious and acted as if it didn't matter at all. And Douglas and Brady seemed to think it was no big deal also. It was Colette and Jeanette who made Mimi feel not entirely comfortable. Colette said very little, just kept watching her, which made Mimi feel very spooked and Jeanette kept snickering and giving her dirty looks, when she was sure Robert wasn't watching.  
  
****  
  
Later they all went out to the parlor room. Victor and Isabel took turns playing the piano as Colette sang operatic songs. Some things never change!  
  
Mimi was standing there listening and noticed Robert wasn't there anymore.  
  
Hmmm.  
  
She wondered where he went.  
  
Everyone seemed so enraptured by the music. Maybe if she left no one would notice.  
  
Mimi wandered over towards a pair of double glass doors and opened the doors. She looked outside and saw a beautiful garden, fountains and paths lined by cobblestones. There were small lanterns along the way that were lit by candles to make seeing where you were going easier. This must be the backyard she thought.  
  
She walked outside and looked around, feeling more relaxed at the fact that she was alone finally, but also feeling very cold. She shivered as she looked up at the stars in the sky.  
  
"You must be freezing. It's much too cold out here for you to be without a coat or anything."  
  
Mimi jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice and turned around suddenly.  
  
It was Robert.  
  
Chapter 15: Witches of Salem, Part VI  
  
Mimi looked up at him startled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Here."  
  
Robert put the jacket around Mimi's shoulders, causing her to tremble a little at his touch.  
  
Robert said nothing and just walked over to a fountain, gazing into the cascades of water.  
  
Mimi wasn't sure what to do. He was so quiet and he even looked a little, sad?  
  
Still staring at the fountain, Robert asked Mimi a question.  
  
"You don't care for opera?"  
  
Mimi now felt horrible. He must think she was being terribly rude. What should she say?  
  
"No Colette has, um, a great voice.uh, don't you like opera?"  
  
Okay Mimi, there you go opening up your big mouth and saying the completely wrong thing.  
  
"Forget I said anything."  
  
She said and turned away.  
  
Robert laughed softly and turned towards Mimi with a smile.  
  
"You're not afraid to speak your mind, are you? In addition, you're very perceptive. No, I don't care for opera, either. Though I must say, I have always been entranced by Colette's voice. As for Isabel, I think that's the only thing she likes about Colette."  
  
"Isabel is so friendly and kind. Why does she-"  
  
Mimi stopped herself. She was opening up her big mouth again.  
  
"Please finish what you were going to say."  
  
Robert looked at Mimi with interest.  
  
"I just don't understand why Isabel does not like Colette. She didn't seem to care for her that much at the table."  
  
"You're right. She doesn't, but I can't be angry with her for her feelings about Colette. She's just fiercely protective of me as I am of her. For a while now it's only been Isabel and I. Our parents died in an accident and after I had to raise Isabel on my own as well as take care of myself. We had a good amount of money left over from our parents, but I still had to find a way to make a living. Money doesn't last forever. My father was a captain on a ship for much of his life and I intended to follow in his footsteps, but when the accident happened.You see, I had to make sure that Isabel was taken care of; I couldn't just set sail and leave her alone. Therefore, I started a shipping line of steamboat ships. Actually, it's been a very successful business."  
  
Robert turned back towards the fountain with a regretful look.  
  
"But you would rather be a captain at sea, wouldn't you?"  
  
Robert looked at her questioningly.  
  
"It's just I saw you talking to Douglas tonight and your face looked so alive when he talked about being at sea."  
  
"You're right. It was my dream for so long. Watching my father, helping him steer the ship.I loved going out with him on a voyage when I was a child.but dreams do not always come true.I have accepted that."  
  
He looked so sad.  
  
"But Isabel is getting married soon. Maybe after you could."  
  
Mimi's voice dropped off as his eyes met hers. His eyes were so blue, just like Philip's. Only they looked sadder, like they had seen more.  
  
"Maybe. But the truth is Miriam I am not getting any younger. I hope to get married one day and most women are not as understanding about their husband being at sea as my mother was."  
  
"Then you'll just have to find someone like your mother."  
  
Oh my gosh, she was being incredibly forward with a 19th century gentleman.  
  
"Okay, I'll just keep my mouth shut for now on."  
  
"No, I like that you speak your mind. My mother could be that way sometimes too and you've seen how forward Isabel can be. I'm happy for her that she's getting married and to a good man too who genuinely cares for her and loves her. As for myself. I thought I had found the right woman to be my wife, but it was not meant to be."  
  
Robert's voice dropped off as he smiled ironically at Mimi. Then he responded to her questioning look.  
  
"Colette. Colette and I were together before. I fell madly in love with her at first sight. Maybe that was the problem."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I later realized I barely knew her. I was in love with an illusion, what I perceived her to be, not what she really was. However, no one would have been able to convince me of that at the time. I intended to ask for her hand in marriage, until I realized she was in love with another."  
  
Robert smiled sadly at Mimi then turned to the fountain again.  
  
"Victor?"  
  
Mimi asked moving her head a little so she could see his averted face.  
  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
  
Robert's eyes met Mimi's as he directed his attention back towards her.  
  
"I didn't know for sure, but I could kind of tell by the way they acted with each other. It must have been hard for you. I mean isn't Victor your cousin?"  
  
"Yes and for a while I was very angry with him, but I don't know, what's that saying, time heals. So now you see why Isabel is not fond of Colette."  
  
"Do you blame her, Colette I mean?"  
  
"No, not really. She meant no ill will, though Isabel would say differently. She tried to love me. It just wasn't meant to be."  
  
"Oh my goodness! Robert! There you are!"  
  
Mimi and Robert nearly jumped in surprise as Jeanette came outside, unexpectedly.  
  
She quickly went to Robert and grasped his hand, giving Mimi a dirty look and then quickly smiling, falsely.  
  
Mimi took a step back, feeling out of place.  
  
"Uh, Myrtle, would you be a dear and leave us now? I would like to talk to Robert alone."  
  
Jeanette held onto Robert's arm and nearly pierced Mimi with her eyes.  
  
Yep, she was just like Jan, a total..WITCH! Look at the way she was hanging on to Robert! It was disgusting! Mimi felt anger building up inside of her. No, a voice seemed to be telling her. That will get you nowhere. Stay focused. You must remember.  
  
Robert smiled a little, cryptically.  
  
"Jeanette, it's Miriam. Her name is Miriam."  
  
He looked at Jeanette and then at Mimi, but he did not remove Jeanette's hand.  
  
"Ooohhh, my apologies. I'm so sorry." Jeanette said sounding fake to Mimi.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I was just leaving anyways."  
  
Mimi started to head toward the door.  
  
"Wait, Miriam."  
  
Robert politely dislodged his arm from Jeanette's hand and caught Mimi's arm before she could leave.  
  
"What?"  
  
Mimi turned around surprised and looked up uncertainly into his eyes.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what"  
  
"Just, thank you."  
  
Robert looked down at Mimi, his eyes focused only on her as he held her arm gently.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Mimi gazed up at him for one more second, feeling his arm let go of her slowly as she got ready to go back in.  
  
He backed away from her, watching as she went back inside.  
  
****  
  
The wind blew around her, lifting the robe away from her body as she pulled it tighter around her, wondering if she was going crazy. She was in bed in the strange room her hosts had let her stay in. She was falling asleep when suddenly someone seemed to be telling her to go outside. Before she was even aware of what she was doing, she pulled on a robe, Isabel was letting her borrow and she cautiously walked down the steps and went outside through the back. Now she walked through the grass, towards a faint light up ahead.  
  
Her only other light was a candle she was holding as the dark cold night surrounded her.  
  
"Dear dear sister of the night,  
  
I ask for your guidance,  
  
show me what I need to know,  
  
one here is not of this realm,  
  
she is of another place,  
  
the balance is askew,  
  
Because of the dark thoughts and practices of one,  
  
Another is lost...  
  
Help me sister...  
  
Help her...."  
  
"OH MY-"  
  
She stumbled and fell, terrified of what she was seeing. She struggled to get up, but something seemed to be holding her bound to the ground.  
  
"I knew you would be come. Don't be frightened........................  
  
MIMI.  
  
My intentions are to help you..  
  
not hurt you."  
  
Mimi lay on the ground, staring up at Colette in horror.  
  
"You.you're, you're....  
  
A WITCH!" 


	9. Chapter 15 Second Part

Chapter 15: Witches of Salem, Part VII  
  
Colette regarded Mimi with an annoyed expression.  
  
"Must you make it sound like a curse?"  
  
"But, you're, you're a."  
  
"Yes, we've already established the fact what I am. I am a witch. Pure and simple."  
  
Pure and simple?  
  
Mimi, horrified, looked up at the woman standing in front of her. She was wearing a long wine colored gown with long jagged sleeves that flapped like wings when she moved. All she needed now was the pointy hat, broom and black cat.  
  
Colette snapped her fingers and walked towards Mimi, watching her cower in fear.  
  
"My, my, my. Don't look so frightened!"  
  
She rubbed her hands up and down her arms.  
  
"It's much too cold out here. Let's go inside and I'll fix you a cup of witch's brew."  
  
Colette finished the sentence with a shrewd glance towards Mimi.  
  
Mimi somehow now felt herself able to move, but Colette's last words!  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
She got up and started to back away, petrified.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You should have seen your face just now. It was a joke! Come, I'll fix you a cup of coffee."  
  
With that, Colette led a shaky Mimi inside.  
  
****  
  
Mimi was now inside the guesthouse warily drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"So you're staying in the guest house? But weren't you and Robert."  
  
Mimi broke off, not sure what she was doing with this strange woman.  
  
Colette noticed Mimi sitting across from her, barely drinking the coffee she had given her.  
  
"You can drink it, you know. I'm not trying to poison you. Now back to you're question. Yes, Robert and I were together for a while. Then we broke up and much to Isabel's chagrin Robert let me stay in the guesthouse when I had nowhere else to go. I plan to leave soon though. It is not right for me to stay here. Besides, Victor and I plan to get married."  
  
"Oh, well.Wait a minute! You called me Mimi earlier! How did you know my name?"  
  
Mimi stared at Colette incredulously.  
  
"I'm a witch. I know everything."  
  
Colette laughed at Mimi's expression.  
  
"Oh, you are such fun! But enough silliness. We have much we need to talk about. I know who you are and I know you are not from this realm. You are from another time and somehow, you have come to this time. Actually, I think I may have an idea how."  
  
Colette was now completely serious.  
  
"Who on Earth are you? Are you even from Earth?"  
  
"Oh please.My name is Colette, remember? And yes I am from Earth. I know about you because of my aunt. She is the one who asked me to help you and she is the one I was calling to when you saw me outside, chanting."  
  
"Your aunt.Is she.a.a."  
  
Mimi stumbled on her words.  
  
Colette smiled cryptically.  
  
"A witch.yes she is.well she was, that is."  
  
"She's dead?"  
  
"She has gone on to another place. Let's just leave it at that. Now, can you tell me how you got here?"  
  
Colette looked at Mimi questioningly.  
  
"Doesn't your aunt know the answer to that?"  
  
Mimi asked, bewildered by the whole situation.  
  
"Actually I don't know the answer to that question. Since she is no longer of this world her way of communicating is limited and my abilities are also limited. You see, some witches have a gift to use their craft very well and others.have latent abilities. I unfortunately am one of the latter. My aunt was the former. That is how she knew the balance was askew. She told me that you were not of this world and that you were brought here by the influences of another.a darker, malicious one, up to no good."  
  
Colette looked at Mimi interestedly.  
  
"What do you mean, a witch? Aren't all witches up to no good?"  
  
"Oh dear. More and more of the ridiculous illusions and stories about witchcraft. What did I expect? Someone who was actually more open?"  
  
Colette sighed and shook her head in frustration.  
  
"Being a witch is not being someone evil and up to no good. It is all a state of mind and how you use your gift. Some choose to use it to hurt and to alter their lives and others choose to use it to help and to learn more about themselves and others."  
  
"So you and your aunt are good witches, is that it?"  
  
Colette sighed again.  
  
"It's not just about good and bad. It's so much more.Oh, why do I even try? Someone with such a simplistic mind would never understand."  
  
Simplistic?  
  
Boy, she was a lot like Chloe! Thinking she was so much better than everyone else. Hey, maybe Chloe really was a.  
  
Okay, stop it now Mimi. This is getting you nowhere. You have to figure out how to get back home. And possibly the only way to do that is with Colette's help. Wait a minute!  
  
"I just thought of something!"  
  
Mimi looked at Colette excitedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Colette asked, equally excited. Now, maybe they were finally getting somewhere.  
  
"The names. Everyone's names! Even yours! You remind me so much of this girl I know, named Chloe. See the similarity?"  
  
Mimi didn't even wait for a reply. She just kept going on.  
  
"And Isabel. My best friend's name is Belle, but her whole name is Isabella. Jeanette reminds me of Jan. Victor, that is Brady's middle name. Douglas is Shawn's middle name. And Robert! That's Philip's middle name! And they all look so much alike! They even act alike in many ways! That's got to be something, right?"  
  
Colette watched Mimi with that annoyed look again.  
  
"Or it could be a complete coincidence. Everyone has a double somewhere. Most people just don't usually meet them. I was hoping you might remember HOW you got here. What were you doing before you came here?"  
  
Mimi looked down in defeat.  
  
"I don't know. I don't remember."  
  
"WELL TRY."  
  
Colette said in a cold voice.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Mimi held her head in her hands, feeling terribly alone and lost.  
  
Colette could see that Mimi was about to lose it. She could hear her aunt's voice reprimanding her, telling her to be gentler. This girl was lost, so lost and she needed their help. Colette got up from her chair and kneeled down next to Mimi's chair.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound callous. You must be very frightened right now. I do want to help you. I just need for you to help me help you."  
  
Colette spoke more gently now.  
  
Mimi picked her head up shakily.  
  
"How, how can I?"  
  
Her voice sounded so quiet even to her own ears.  
  
Colette looked up at Mimi.  
  
"By remembering. Remembering anything at all that can help us get you back to your time, your realm."  
  
Mimi looked down into Colette's eyes that now actually looked kind.  
  
"I don't.I .wait, there's been this voice ever since I've been here, actually it's been more like two voices, like they're battling against each other. Is that crazy?"  
  
"No, no, maybe not. Voices. Hmmm. That might be it."  
  
Colette was more talking to herself than talking to Mimi.  
  
"You have definitely been brought here by another witch with amazing abilities. However, the purpose has been selfish and cruel. There is a possibility though that another witch is trying to fight it, trying to help you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know. It seems that this witch has limited capabilities or maybe.just maybe the other witch has somehow temporarily limited those capabilities. See, Mimi. This is why it is important that you remember. I think that if you can get your memories back of how you came here you can return to your time.somehow. Maybe even with the help of this other witch. I'm sorry. I can help you no more, except by communicating with my aunt. The rest is up to you."  
  
Colette spoke to Mimi solemnly.  
  
"How do I even know I can trust you?"  
  
Mimi asked, her voice incredulous. This was all so crazy!  
  
"You don't. You must decide for yourself whether or not you should." Colette spoke matter of factly. "But tell me, if you won't trust me, who will you trust?"  
  
"Robert and Isabel?"  
  
"Possibly you could. I can tell you they would never do anything to hurt you.but their way of helping you may actually not help you at all. Think about it. They are from the 19th century. Do you think they will have an easy time believing that you are from years ahead in the future?"  
  
"Well you believe it!"  
  
"I'm a witch. I'm more open. Besides, I have the word of my aunt and she would never lie to me. But it's your choice and you must decide quickly."  
  
"I.I guess I'll trust you. I mean. I don't have anyone else to. But what.what do I do?"  
  
"Focus on the task at hand. Getting back home! Don't let anger or confusion or any other emotions cloud your vision. Remember, you must concentrate, think about how you could have gotten here. Oh yes, and something else. There is the possibility that this witch, the malicious one, is walking amongst you and others. BE CAREFUL! Watch out for whom you trust. And don't alter your fate. Don't allow yourself too be immersed to deeply into this time. Any recklessness may alter your own destiny and could bind you here in this realm forever!"  
  
"Did you have to make that sound so ominous? You said I could trust Robert and Isabel, right?"  
  
"Yes, but even with them you must be careful. Refrain from involving yourself too much in their lives. Now you must go. You must go back to the house and tell no one about this discussion. Do you understand?"  
  
Colette got up and beckoned for Mimi to follow her. She walked her towards the door and opened it.  
  
"Yes, I think."  
  
Colette sighed.  
  
"That will have to do. Now remember everything I said."  
  
Colette watched Mimi leave, and then looked up to the sky with questioning eyes.  
  
****  
  
Mimi woke up the next morning and dressed in a peach colored dress that Isabel let her borrow. She walked down the steps to the front room through the long spacious hallway. She opened the double doors and walked outside. She walked down the stone steps and stood in front of the house seeing what it looked like on the outside for the first time. It was absolutely magnificent and huge! It was built of red brick and stone. Mimi looked at the porch and a large tower off to the side topped with gray sandstone that contrasted nicely with the red brick of the house. There were six archways on the lower part of the house with a single arch to the side leading to the front doors. On top of the arches was built the second story. On top of that, up high was the third story. All the windows were beautifully dome shaped. A sandstone fence and gorgeously cut hedges led the way to the arched entrance. Large trees surrounded the house, covered with fall color leaves that had yet still to fall to the ground. Mimi stood there in awe. This place was unbelievable.  
  
But she had to remember. She had to remember the past. She had to get back home.  
  
"There you are! I've been looking for you."  
  
Mimi turned, a little startled to see Isabel at the top of the stairs standing there in a pink colored dress.  
  
"Sorry. I just wanted to come outside for a minute. This is the first time I've seen the house from the front. It's so big!"  
  
"Yes, it is pretty grand. Nevertheless, I think of it more as a home than anything. Miriam, I was looking for you because Douglas is going to come over later. We're going to play croquet together and I just know that if you play we can convince Robert to join us. So what do you say?" Isabel asked Mimi in a hopeful voice.  
  
Mimi smiled. Wasn't croquet a little like peewee golf?  
  
"Sure Isabel. I'd love to."  
  
****  
  
Mimi now stood with Robert watching Douglas help Isabel swing her mallet. They watched as Isabel hit and the ball went through one of the gates. Isabel let out a shriek of delight and smiled happily. Robert admonished her gently at first for acting so un-ladylike and then let out a little smirk, probably thinking no one would see it. But Mimi saw it. They were playing against each other, Robert and Mimi on one team, Isabel and Douglas on the other.  
  
"Okay, my turn. Wish me luck darling?" Douglas turned to his fiancé with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"My dear, you don't need luck. You have me." Isabel giggled.  
  
"Isabel!" Robert exclaimed.  
  
"Oh Robert, Don't be such a fuddy duddy!" Isabel replied.  
  
Douglas laughed and hit the ball, making it go through two gates. He turned towards Isabel and gave her a wide grin.  
  
Isabel returned it.  
  
"Okay, your turn, brother-in law to be." Douglas only half joked.  
  
"Watch it you two! Or there will be no celebration tomorrow night!"  
  
Robert gave them each a disapproving look, and then laughed softly to show them HE was just joking. Then he hit the ball through two gates of his own.  
  
"Your turn, my lady."  
  
Robert bowed gracefully to Mimi, causing her to giggle. He smiled at her response.  
  
Mimi swung and hit the ball through three gates. Wow! This really was a lot like peewee golf.  
  
All three of them just stared for a second and then congratulated her.  
  
"You must play this all the time." Robert said in a half-shocked voice.  
  
Mimi wasn't sure how to answer. She felt trapped.  
  
"No, uh.I've played something like it.uh.so there's a celebration tomorrow night?"  
  
Okay, she just FLUNKED Etiquette 101.  
  
Isabel answered her excitedly, unknowingly letting her off the hook.  
  
"Yes, for Douglas coming home! Oh Miriam, it's going to be so wonderful! You and I will just have to go pick out dresses tomorrow!"  
  
"I didn't even know I was invited." Mimi answered shyly.  
  
"Of course you're invited!" Isabel replied with certainty.  
  
"We would love for you to come Miriam." Robert looked at Mimi with a gentle smile.  
  
"And I don't think Isabel will accept no for an answer!"  
  
Douglas laughed, making them all laugh.  
  
Next was Isabel's turn again. Mimi watched as Douglas stood behind her, helping her swing. Mimi remembered when Philip wrapped his arms around her helping her play peewee golf when she tricked him. It made her feel sad for a second. She missed him. She missed a lot of people. She watched them again and felt a memory creep up in her mind:  
  
FLASHBACK: Philip and her walking through somewhere that was dark, she was holding onto his jacket, afraid.  
  
Then the memory went away, but now she knew. She was beginning to remember that night!  
  
Robert watched her, seeing the sadness in her eyes, then the look of.  
  
What was it?  
  
Remembrance?  
  
He wondered what it meant.  
  
****  
  
Mimi was now walking with Robert, Douglas and Isabel into a large very sparsely decorated hall. There were chairs set up in front of a large screen. Men and women were standing around and sitting talking animatedly. Robert and Douglas led Isabel and Mimi to their seats and they all sat down, near the curtain. Mimi wasn't so sure about what they were going to see.  
  
"So Douglas, tell us about this."  
  
Robert looked at Douglas, sitting next to Isabel, for an answer.  
  
"I can't even explain it. It's absolutely fantastic! Wait till you see it."  
  
Douglas directed his attention towards Isabel. He spoke to her in a low whisper.  
  
"And you, you might want to hold onto me."  
  
"Is it terribly scary?" Isabel asked fearfully.  
  
"Just sit close to me darling."  
  
Douglas answered Isabel and put his arm around her chair.  
  
Mimi was really starting to worry now. She shivered a little.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Robert asked her gently. He looked at her with a concerned expression.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay."  
  
Mimi responded, not sounding very convincing.  
  
She flashed back to being with Philip on the wagon. The way he put his arm around her.making her feel warm and relaxed.  
  
Then all of the sudden the lights went out and Mimi jumped. She felt Robert's hand reach for hers and she welcomed his touch.  
  
The sounds of roaring thunder came and lightning flashed along the walls.  
  
FLASHBACK: Walking along a path, a path they normally took now, a shortcut they found to her house, lit up by lightning, being pounded by heavy rain, thunder roaring like a lion.  
  
Mimi shuddered and Robert moved closer to her in concern.  
  
She remembered! She remembered more! They were walking home from school and then-  
  
Bells tolled eerily and a ghostly figure that started out very small and was far away started coming closer, closer and grew bigger and bigger.  
  
Women screamed in the audience and Mimi moved closer to Robert without even realizing it.  
  
He put his arm around her.  
  
Bats appeared on the walls and goblins and skeletons flew out towards the audience accompanied by scary sounds.  
  
Mimi had it.  
  
She turned her face towards Robert, forgetting that she met him only days ago. She buried her face in his jacket, feeling him gently place his hand on her upper back.  
  
****  
  
"So what did you think of the 'Magic Lantern Show'?"  
  
Robert was sitting next to Mimi in the back of his carriage. Isabel and Douglas were riding in Douglas's carriage.  
  
Robert looked at Mimi, waiting for an answer.  
  
"It was.uh.Okay. It absolutely terrified me!"  
  
This in a way surprised Mimi. She was from a time of special effects and yet this thing scared her more than some of the horror movies she had seen!  
  
Robert laughed gently. "Well don't worry about it. You weren't the only one frightened by it."  
  
"Well I doubt it scared you."  
  
"Some parts of it were actually quite horrifying and amazing."  
  
"How can you actually say both things in one sentence?" Mimi asked incredulously.  
  
Robert laughed again. "Ah, Miriam you are quite a delight. But I feel myself at a disadvantage."  
  
Robert looked at Mimi with a curious expression.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mimi asked cautiously.  
  
"You know quite a bit about me. Yet, I know so little about you. Please don't think I'm being intrusive, but I would like it very much if you could tell me a little about yourself."  
  
"Uh, well. I, I have a younger brother and I, I'm pretty protective of him, like you are of Isabel. And I.I know someone that you remind me of ."  
  
Mimi dropped off uncertainly. She looked up to see Robert smiling at her.  
  
"Thank you for trusting me. So I remind you of someone. Hmmm. Friend or foe?"  
  
Mimi laughed.  
  
"That's what Isabel said when I said she reminded me of someone too."  
  
Robert looked at Mimi surprised.  
  
"We both remind you of someone. Gracious! Though you still need to answer my question." Robert teased lightly.  
  
"Friend. He's a friend."  
  
Mimi said a little sadly, missing her friends.  
  
"Nothing more? Please don't answer if I'm asking too much. I just like learning more about you."  
  
Robert spoke seriously now.  
  
"No. No. We're just friends. Nothing more."  
  
So if that was true, why was he one of the people she missed the most?  
  
****  
  
Mimi wandered out into the night again, not sure what was making her want to go outside. Once again, she was wearing only a nightgown and a robe. She kept thinking back to the memory she had during the show. If only she could remember more. She was walking with Philip and-  
  
A black crow flew towards her, coming out of the sky, down, down, down.Closer to her. closer, closer, closer.  
  
Mimi screamed as the black crow flew towards her, and then darted RIGHT over her head.  
  
She ran, falling down as it darted back down towards her.  
  
She let out a terrified scream. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"  
  
Chapter 15: Witches of Salem, Part IX  
  
Colette came out of the guesthouse, hearing the screams.  
  
Robert heard Mimi's shrieks of terror and ran down the front steps.  
  
The black crow moved towards its target.  
  
Mimi looked up in horror.  
  
"Sister of the night  
  
The lost one needs help  
  
Guide me in using the gift  
  
Join me with my sisters."  
  
Robert raced through the tall grass.  
  
The black crow dived.  
  
Colette raised shrouded hands to the sky, her eyes closed.  
  
Mimi let out a horror-struck scream.  
  
And another.  
  
Lost.  
  
But with the help of others now finding her way back.  
  
Concentrated.  
  
The crow cawed at the unmistakable yet unseen force that lifted it far up into the sky.  
  
Colette opened her eyes. It had worked, but only because of the help of another?  
  
She was growing strong again. Moreover, she was possibly the only one that could help the lost girl.  
  
"Let her memories come back.  
  
in enough time..."  
  
Colette chanted and went back inside the guesthouse.  
  
The lost one hoped it would be soon too.  
  
The malevolent one was up to no good!  
  
Mimi watched as the crow flew away in a very strange way, almost as if something was carrying it.  
  
FLASHBACK: a black crow flying through a storm filled night, rain pounding the ground as she starts screaming hysterically and Philip tries to calm her down.  
  
Then in pure exhaustion and a sense of hopelessness she lay in the tall grass, letting hysterical sobs take over her body.  
  
"MIRIAM!"  
  
Robert yelled, rushing to Mimi's side. He gathered her into his arms, picking her up off the cold ground and held her close to his chest, rocking her in his arms as she cried uncontrollably.  
  
Mimi clung to him, needing comfort, needing to feel safe.  
  
OH, SHE JUST WANTED TO GO HOME!  
  
"Shh.It's all right. it's all right."  
  
Robert spoke to Mimi in a low assured voice, as if he was speaking to a frightened child. Then he swept her up into his arms and carried her into the house.  
  
****  
  
"Here, drink this. It will warm you up."  
  
Mimi took the cup of hot cocoa Robert offered her. She was now sitting on the sofa in the parlor, covered by a blanket that Robert brought for her. Candles lit up the otherwise darkened room. She looked at Robert, sitting across from her in a chair. He was looking at her. She looked away.  
  
"Why are you looking at me?"  
  
"I'm concerned about you and wondering what you were doing outside in the middle of the night."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
Robert asked her, surprised by her answer.  
  
"No."  
  
Mimi looked down sadly, feeling very very alone.  
  
Robert spoke in an almost pleading voice.  
  
"Please, please tell me how to help you. I know that you are terribly unhappy and if there is anything I can do to make you feel better."  
  
"Look, I know I should be grateful to you for letting me stay here and I am, but you.you can't help me."  
  
Her voice broke off sounding defeated.  
  
Robert looked at her, then got up from the chair and bended down on the floor in front of Mimi. He lifted his hand to her face, stroking her cheek.  
  
"You don't need to be grateful for anything. I'M grateful, for meeting you. But I don't want you to be sad. You can trust me. Let me help you."  
  
His voice was a mere whisper.  
  
Mimi closed her eyes, trembling from his touch. It would be so easy to just give in.to tell him everything.to not have to deal with it all alone anymore. So easy...  
  
Then, Colette's words of warning came to Mimi: 'any recklessness may alter your own destiny and could bind you here in this realm forever.'  
  
Mimi opened her eyes. She could hear her voice shaking as she spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't. I just can't. Please just understand."  
  
She felt Robert slowly move his hand away from her face.  
  
He spoke in a resigned voice.  
  
"I do, I do. I just wish.No, I won't push you. Just know that I am here for you all right?"  
  
"All right."  
  
****  
  
Mimi was getting ready to go roller-skating. Robert, probably wanting to help get her mind off the previous night, suggested that they go out for the day with Isabel and Douglas. Later Isabel told her she would help her pick out a dress for the celebration for Douglas. Mimi was looking forward to the party and was apprehensive about it. It sounded so fancy! She went to the Coronation for Greta, but she had a feeling that this was going to be even bigger. She also couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen tonight.  
  
The flashbacks were coming more, but she still had no idea where she and Philip ended up that night. Were they together when all this stuff happened to her, going back to the 19th century, or were they apart? Why was this house, in an odd way, starting to seem familiar? What about the crow? Was it following her or something? What was with the names? Meeting one person that reminded you of someone was one thing, but your closest friends and.foes? Who were the two battling voices in her head? Witches?  
  
OOHH, It made her head hurt to keep thinking about it and sometimes now when she had a flashback it made her feel dizzy.  
  
Was one of the "sources" trying to keep her from remembering? She wondered.  
  
Then there was Robert.  
  
OH Robert! The way he could make her feel.but it was dangerous. He reminded her so much of Philip and yet he wasn't him.  
  
The more she remembered, the more she realized that though these people reminded her of people she knew: they weren't them. They were strangers, some of them very nice and caring, but strangers nonetheless. Her friends were back in Salem, 2001. And she had to get back to them.  
  
Back to her life.  
  
Back to her family.  
  
Back to.  
  
Philip.  
  
****  
  
Mimi struggled once more to stand upright. She roller bladed lots of times, but roller skating was something she was not used to. And this version of it! The boots were heavy and bulky. The wheels were rough and felt slippery. The floor was coarse in places. And there were so many people!  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
Mimi nearly fell, but Robert grabbed her arm before she could, with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." She meekly replied.  
  
"My pleasure. Here, why don't you hold onto me?"  
  
Robert kept a hold of her arm as Mimi grasped onto it with her hand.  
  
"Okay, but don't be surprised if I start to fall and bring you down with me."  
  
Mimi shakily moved her legs, trying to figure out how to work her skates around the rink.  
  
Robert laughed with an amused smile.  
  
"I'll just have to make sure that does not happen."  
  
Mimi shakily smiled back, and then noticed Isabel and Douglas. They were over on the other side, laughing and both skating pretty well.  
  
She wasn't looking where she was going and completely lost her balance, bringing Robert down with her. He tried to keep them on their feet, but Mimi fell down fast and he couldn't prevent himself from falling with her. He did manage to keep a firm grasp of her though, preventing her from getting hurt.  
  
They landed, Mimi on the ground, sitting down, Robert on his knees, his face inches from hers. She held onto his upper arms. He was holding onto her waist. She looked up into his eyes.  
  
And remembered.  
  
FLASHBACK: Philip holding onto her, trying to calm her down as the fierce winds raged around them, Philip seeing something.up ahead.what did he see?.focus.FOCUS!  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Suddenly she felt a sharp piercing pain, a horrible headache and her vision blurred. Mimi faltered, grasping Robert for support.  
  
"Gracious, you're hurt!"  
  
Robert looked at Mimi with concern, holding onto her.  
  
"No, no. I'm okay. I just, I. Please, can you just help me up?"  
  
Mimi answered him, feeling a little weak, but realizing she couldn't tell him about the memory.  
  
Robert helped Mimi up, with a questioning look. Why wouldn't she confide in him?  
  
Witches of Salem, Part X  
  
Mimi stood in the middle of the beautiful room watching everything with wonder in her eyes. The room was huge, a giant ballroom that had a polished hardwood floor and a high ceiling, from which fantastic chandeliers hung. At one end of the room, sat a small orchestra playing one waltz right after the other. Waiters and servers walked around carrying wine, champagne and small snacks. Men and women dressed stunningly, danced merrily and enjoyed the ambiance. Mimi was having a hard time believing that she was even there.  
  
"Miriam, isn't this absolutely wonderful? Robert doesn't really care for these types of things, but I'm so glad I got him to give in and have this here. And the best part is that it's all for Douglas. I'm so happy to have him back in Salem."  
  
Mimi turned to Isabel, enjoying her enthusiasm. She looked absolutely beautiful, in a turquoise dress made of fine silk, accented by almost white lace, a frilled panel in the back, embroidered flowers, puffy sleeves and a square neckline framed by lace. Her hair, partly up and partly trailing down to her neck, had flower decorations all over it.  
  
Mimi thought that she herself didn't look that bad either. Isabel earlier had helped her pick out a silk emerald colored gown to match her eyes. It had an embroidered panel of flowers, a low square neckline, pleated puff sleeves, a draped bodice and a long flowing skirt that opened slightly at the side, revealing a pleated skirt underneath, lined with embroidered flowers. Her hair was partly up like Isabel's and had matching flowers in it.  
  
"I can't believe that this is actually a room in your house. It's so large and magnificent."  
  
Mimi, spoke looking around the room in awe. She would never get used to this.  
  
"Yes, but the truth is we hardly ever use it. Robert's always working. He usually doesn't have the time for functions like this."  
  
Isabel looked around, noticing someone with distaste.  
  
"Oh no, I was hoping she wouldn't be here. Robert must have invited her or maybe she invited herself."  
  
Mimi looked over to see Jeanette sauntering in, dressed in an almost scarlet silk gown, her hair up high on her head. Jeanette immediately headed over towards Robert, waiting for him to kiss her cheek and then giggling at something he said as she held onto his arm. Mimi watched with displeasure.  
  
"Isabel, do you mind me asking why you don't care for Jeanette?"  
  
Mimi was curious, but she worried a little if the question would be well received. She hoped it wasn't too forward or offensive.  
  
"Don't care for her? I can't stand her! First, there was Colette, who totally broke Robert's heart. I may tease him at times, but I love my brother dearly. He has always taken care of me and I could NEVER like someone who would hurt him. And that is what Colette did, whether she intended it or not. And Jeanette, she just wants his money. I know it!"  
  
"Uh, are they.are they together, because.I mean we went to that show last night.wouldn't that be, I don't know, improper?"  
  
"No it wouldn't be, because they are not together. Jeanette likes to pretend they are, but she is only fooling herself. I don't know if I should be saying all of this or not, but I feel so comfortable with you Miriam. After Colette, Robert focused only on his work. He tolerates Jeanette, out of kindness, I think, but he doesn't really care for her."  
  
Isabel suddenly smiled.  
  
"Actually, I think he's taken quite a liking towards you. I think he really cares about you Miriam. Oh, if the two of you were to become a couple, that would be so wonderful. I just know someone like you would never hurt him and you would be good for each other!  
  
"Isabel are you trying to be a matchmaker, my dear?"  
  
Mimi watched as Douglas came behind Isabel and placed his hands on her waist, giving Mimi a friendly smile. "Miriam, you look wonderful."  
  
"Doesn't she, Douglas? Miriam, this dress is absolutely perfect on you!" Isabel gushed.  
  
"I agree entirely."  
  
Mimi nearly jumped at the sound of Robert's voice. She turned around and was face to face with him. And, oh, how he looked.  
  
"You look lovely Miriam."  
  
Robert took her hand in his and gallantly kissed it.  
  
Isabel latched onto her fiancé.  
  
"Let's go dance Douglas."  
  
She waltzed away with Douglas, winking at Mimi.  
  
Mimi looked up at Robert. He was wearing a black tuxedo, very similar to the one Philip wore at The Coronation. It had a low cut waistcoat with a narrow collar and black pants. His shirt was white and his bow tie was white. The collar and cuffs of the waistcoat were lined with black velvet. His hair was the way he usually wore it, swept away from his face, with slight waves, but tonight it looked especially good...  
  
"Uh, you look very nice too."  
  
Mimi felt a little shaky. He was very kind, but he was also so dignified.  
  
"Thank you, but I would much rather enjoy dancing with such a lovely lady than just standing here. Would you do me the honor, Miriam?"  
  
Robert bowed low to Mimi, holding out his hand for her to dance with him.  
  
Mimi looked at him, worriedly.  
  
"I'm, I'm not sure how to dance to this music."  
  
Sure, she had danced with Shawn at The Coronation, but this was a gentleman, a very dignified one.  
  
"Just follow my lead and you will do fine. Besides, I have the utmost faith in you."  
  
He stood up straight, keeping his hand held out for her with a smile.  
  
Mimi smiled back and brought her hand out, feeling Robert take it in his. Then he placed one hand on her waist and held her hand with his other. He moved slowly, turning her around and around. Mimi looked up into his eyes and let him lead. She felt him pick up the pace a little and she felt almost like she was flying. Around and around they spun in circles over the polished wood floor.  
  
The song ended and they stopped dancing, just looking at each other. Then they moved apart.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Mimi looked at Jeanette as she laced her arm through Robert's and gave her an almost evil smile. Then she looked up at Robert, smiling at him sweetly. Too sweetly for Mimi's taste!  
  
"Robert dearest, would you dance with me? I just absolutely love this song! You don't mind, do you Mabel?"  
  
"Jeanette." Robert began.  
  
"It's Miriam, JUNIPER, not Mabel." Mimi responded with false innocence.  
  
Robert stifled a laugh and Jeanette gave Mimi a deadly look.  
  
"Don't worry. We can talk later." Mimi spoke only to Robert, ignoring Jeanette.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Have fun, you two."  
  
With that, Mimi walked away, noticing Victor and Colette come in. Colette was wearing a vivid blue satin dress and her hair was twisted up high with matching flowers. Victor was dressed like the other men, in a tuxedo. Colette gave Mimi a small nod, but did nothing else to acknowledge her. Mimi watched as they went to the middle of the floor and started dancing together. She looked over a little more and saw Jeanette and Robert dancing together. He was so graceful, but the way Jeanette just kept holding onto him, flirting with him, laughing, smiling.  
  
UGH!  
  
****  
  
Mimi walked up the front stairs, unnoticed by anyone. Feeling unhappy, she left the ballroom. Maybe, she thought, she should just go to bed early. She walked down the long hallway, stopping at a partially opened room. She had no idea why she felt so inclined to enter it. She entered the lavishly decorated room. There was a large bed with a canopy of burgundy and gold curtains hanging overhead. The floor was done in a medium shaded wood finish, with a carpet, that matched the bed, in the middle. There was a dark wood washstand and dressing table, but some pictures on the wall were what got Mimi's attention.  
  
She walked over to look more closely at two pictures that hung near the fireplace. Something about those pictures.  
  
One was of a very old couple and the other looked like a family picture, including Isabel and Robert as children.  
  
But, wait a minute shouldn't there be one more? There was one mis-  
  
"That's Isabel and myself with our parents. We were just children then."  
  
Mimi turned around, shocked, to see Robert standing in the doorway, watching her.  
  
This.this room, is it, uh is."  
  
Mimi couldn't finish. He had completely surprised her and now she felt like the little kid caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.  
  
"It's mine. You don't have to look so scared. I'm not angry."  
  
Robert smiled at her gently, but his face also revealed a questioning look.  
  
"I didn't mean to be rude or anything. I'll go-"  
  
Mimi stopped abruptly when Robert entered the room completely and stood in her way.  
  
He lightly touched her arm.  
  
"Please, don't.Let me show you the other picture."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"It's of my grandparents, on my mother's side. They're no longer alive, but that painting of them is one of my favorites."  
  
"This is going to sound strange, but is there, was there another picture here.before?"  
  
Mimi looked up at Robert questioningly from where he stood beside her.  
  
"No, it's always just been those two. But.I can't believe you just asked me that question-"  
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
"No, no there's nothing wrong with it. It's just.you see, I always planned to put up a third picture, one of my wife, future wife and myself after I get married. I never told anyone about it. How did."  
  
Robert's voice dropped off as he looked at Mimi with wonder.  
  
FLASHBACK: Walking into a very old looking room with Philip carrying a candle in front, seeing pictures on the walls, pictures of-  
  
Robert grabbed Mimi before she could fall.  
  
"Miriam?"  
  
He questioned worriedly.  
  
For a second Mimi had felt dizzy, but then she recovered, with the help of Robert holding onto her.  
  
"I'm, I'm okay."  
  
Robert just shook his head and let go of her, feeling frustration from the fact that she wasn't telling him the whole truth. Then he came to a decision.  
  
"Would you come somewhere with me?"  
  
"What about Jeanette?"  
  
"Jeanette? She probably won't even notice."  
  
"She seemed very happy to be dancing with you."  
  
"She's happy that I'm rich. Come with me, please?"  
  
Robert held out his hand to Mimi.  
  
Mimi looked at the outstretched hand, saying nothing at first, and then finally took it.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Outside the window, the black crow watched.  
  
****  
  
Mimi followed Robert up the steps, the numerous steps, until they reached the top and looked down. She could see everything, all of Salem and on the other side, the ocean.  
  
He had taken her to a lighthouse that his father had built years ago. She walked to the side closest to the ocean and gazed at the beautiful sight. It was a star filled night and the only light they had was a lantern that Robert had been carrying and put down when they reached the top.  
  
"I love to come here, on nights like this. You can see everything, including the ocean, the mysterious ocean. My father used to bring me here when I was a child and I knew, I knew that the sea was the life for me."  
  
Mimi looked back at him, from where he stood a little behind her. He looked so wistful. It tore at her.  
  
"Robert, you shouldn't give up on your dream. You've raised your sister. Now it's your turn. You deserve to be happy and I just know you can find someone who will agree with that."  
  
Mimi shivered a little, feeling the coolness in the air, and pulled Robert's jacket closer around her. He had let her wear it.  
  
Robert said nothing, just staring at her.  
  
Feeling unsure of herself, Mimi turned back to look out at the ocean, shivering again.  
  
Losing herself in the dark deep depths of the water, she was taken off guard when his hands wrapped around her waist.his warm breath against her neck.  
  
"Miriam."  
  
Robert started.  
  
She trembled as she felt his hand lace its way up her arm towards her face, his fingers tracing tiny lines.  
  
"Robert."  
  
Then she felt herself being turned around in his arms as he brought his hands up to her face, cradling it. Mimi closed her eyes and felt his lips softly touch hers as he bent his head down towards hers. She sighed, feeling his mouth part under hers, his hands moving across her face with soft touches. She laced her hands around his neck, moving them up to his hair, running her hands through it.  
  
Feeling so.  
  
FLASHBACK: Philip holding her, then yelling, pointing out the way to a house, a large house, a very old but FAMILIAR looking house.  
  
Mimi broke away, gasping for air as she weakly pushed Robert back. She stood there trying to regain her senses as he gently let go of her.  
  
Home, she had to get back home. She had to go back. She had to find out what happened. If they entered the house together, where was Philip now?  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
Robert looked at Mimi, also sounding like he was trying to catch his breath. His face looked so apologetic.  
  
"No, no, it wasn't you. You didn't do anything wrong. I wanted it too. It's just, I, I'm sorry."  
  
Mimi's voice broke off as tears started falling from her eyes.  
  
"I just.I need to get home."  
  
Mimi started crying. Robert took a gorgeously monogrammed handkerchief out of his pocket and started to wipe at her tears with it. Then he handed it to her and took her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes.  
  
"Is it him too.this friend.perhaps he means more to you?"  
  
Robert stroked Mimi's hair and spoke to her softly.  
  
"No, no he.would never feel that way about me.we're, we're just friends.nothing more."  
  
"Perhaps.for now, but later. possibly more." Robert sighed. "Oh, Miriam, I've offered to help you, but you've not allowed it. So, what do I do? Miriam, I care for you so much, How do I-"  
  
Mimi opened her eyes and stepped back from him, lifting her hand.  
  
"No, don't. Could you just give me a minute.alone?"  
  
"You want me to leave you up here alone?" Robert's voice was incredulous.  
  
"Maybe you could just wait for me outside the door, you know that little hallway or whatever we walked through before we got to this part of the lighthouse."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Please?"  
  
"All right. But I'll be right outside the door and only for a couple of minutes."  
  
Mimi laughed softly.  
  
"It's not like anything could happen. Anyone would have to get past you to end up on this side of the door.  
  
"True, but I don't want you up here alone, regardless. Only a couple of minutes."  
  
"Wait, your handkerchief."  
  
Mimi started to hand it to him but he stopped her.  
  
"It's alright. You can hold onto it for me."  
  
Robert stepped towards her and took her into his arms, kissing the top of her hair. Then he left her alone.  
  
She watched the door close.  
  
"YOU SILLY LITTLE FOOL."  
  
Mimi turned around suddenly, startled, and was face to face with Jeanette. She was now wearing a midnight blue colored dress, cut in jagged edges. Oh my gosh, she was a-  
  
"Yes, I am a witch. BOO!"  
  
Mimi jumped.  
  
"Ha, ha ha, ha! So surprised that I can guess your thoughts are you? Well it's not WITCHCRAFT or anything such. You just have such an easily readable face. You're absolutely horrid at trying to hide things. Did you think you could come here as my puppet and obtain ROBERT for yourself? Did you honestly think that?"  
  
Jeanette moved toward Mimi with a menacing look.  
  
Mimi screamed. Robert was right outside the door. He would be there in a minute.  
  
So why wasn't he coming?  
  
"Oh my, you poor dear."  
  
Jeanette's voice dripped with cruel sarcasm.  
  
"He can't hear you. He's under my spell. There is no hope for you."  
  
FLASHBACK: Three pictures in a room: one of his grandparents, one of his family, one of him with his future wife, that looked so much like Mimi, she looks back to tell Philip and can't find him.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
Mimi screamed out, holding her head in agony. With the flashback came torturous pain. Her vision blurred, but somehow she managed to hold herself upright, leaning against one of the sides of the lighthouse ledge.  
  
"How.how did you get up here?"  
  
"I flew."  
  
"Witches can't fly."  
  
"They can if they have the ability to become something else."  
  
Jeanette smiled at Mimi darkly.  
  
FLASHBACK: a black crow watching her from a shelf.  
  
Mimi nearly fainted this time from the pain.  
  
Then there was a new voice.  
  
"How dare you do such harm to this poor child? YOU are the fool, Jeanette. For thinking your evil plan would work! And when it didn't work completely to your satisfaction what do you do? Torture the poor girl!"  
  
Mimi stared at the luminescent appearance of a woman before her, a woman who looked so much like herself, only her hair was more red and longer and she looked older, close to Robert's age.  
  
The woman in the picture, it was her!  
  
Mimi shakily tried to move away, terrified.  
  
"Oh, don't be frightened. I am here to help you."  
  
"YOU! I BINDED YOU-"  
  
"Yes, but it didn't work when this young woman was strong enough to fight against your sick spell and when others decided to help her."  
  
The woman, so much like Mimi, laughed.  
  
"You didn't know that Colette was related to one of the most strongest of us did you, JEANETTE, or should I call you JUNIPER?" The woman laughed once more.  
  
"I found that completely hilarious."  
  
She smiled encouragingly at Mimi. Mimi just stared in shock.  
  
"But you're not completely whole yet. Robert will NEVER be yours. He is MINE."  
  
Jeanette angrily responded to the woman.  
  
"What, so you can have all his money and use him and Isabel to your liking? I don't think so. You will end this ridiculous spell, do you understand me? You will return this poor girl back to her home and Robert and I WILL be together as is meant to be!"  
  
The woman crouched down near Mimi.  
  
"It is all right. I will see to it that you get back home."  
  
"Who, who are you?"  
  
My name is Melinda. I am a witch and I am Robert's intended wife to be. Everything you have learned is true, but you have taken my place. To you, everyone appears to look like those you know, but it is only one of the tricks of the spell. If you saw us as we REALLY are, we would not look so familiar. It is all because of Jeanette. She thought Robert would never care for you and that she could become his if I wasn't around. She thought wrong. She thought you would be weak and not fight to remember. She thought wrong. She thought I would give up. She thought wrong."  
  
Melinda stood up and looked Jeanette straight in the eye.  
  
Mimi felt terribly confused, but she felt the pressure and pain of remembering alleviating. She could do it now without the agony. But she still hadn't remembered everything. If only she could. Exactly what happened and how did she get there? Oh my gosh, her and Robert, they.  
  
"Robert and I, we, we. I don't even know you, but I know, I can feel that you were one of the ones helping me.I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right. I don't blame you. You had no realization of what was happening. It makes me only cherish my Dear Robert more for taking such good care of you. I don't blame either of you."  
  
Melinda spoke gently to Mimi, and then directed her attention towards Jeanette.  
  
"I blame YOU. Now you will return this girl back to her realm, to her loved ones."  
  
FLASHBACK: Turning around to not see Philip, where is he?, she screams for him, runs out into the hallway, sees an open door, goes in, into a strange room filled with strange things, she knocks down some bottles, while trying to leave the room, a heavy thick smoke appears, making her feel weak, a black crow watches her.  
  
She knew now. She knew how she got there. Jeanette used her to separate Robert and Melinda. Why her, she didn't know. But somehow she cast her into her spell, leading her and Philip to the house.the crow leading them.watching them.and then she brought Mimi here, to this other time.  
  
But once again, if she was here, where was Philip?  
  
Mimi tried to let go of her fear and faced Jeanette.  
  
"WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S PHILIP?"  
  
"That pathetic boy that was with you?"  
  
Jeanette questioned with a cruel smile.  
  
"What did you do with him?"  
  
"Where is the boy, Jeanette?"  
  
Melinda pierced Jeanette with her eyes.  
  
"You don't know where he is either?"  
  
Mimi asked Melinda, her voice full of fear.  
  
"No, I'm sorry I don't. This was all Jeanette's doing. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?  
  
" Melinda's voice was icy.  
  
"How should I know what happened to him? I focused only on this insolent brat. I didn't care what happened to him. Most likely he is still floating around. Or dead."  
  
Jeanette answered in an uncaring voice.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Mimi screamed, feeling agony again, this time from somewhere deep inside her. She clutched at the ledge of the lighthouse for support.  
  
"JEANETTE, YOU HORRID CREATURE, HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?"  
  
"PHILIP!"  
  
Mimi screamed out and collapsed.  
  
****  
  
"MIMI!"  
  
Philip screamed, watching in horror as she hit her head hard and fell like a lifeless rag doll.  
  
He ran to her, falling to his knees beside her still body.  
  
"She hit her head Philip! She might have a concussion! Don't move her!"  
  
His friends yelled out to him as he focused only on her.  
  
She had to be all right.  
  
She had to be.  
  
****  
  
"Hhmm... Oh."  
  
Mimi could hear voices, around her as she started to open her eyes slowly and saw faces above hers, familiar faces.  
  
"She's coming around."  
  
"She's waking up."  
  
"She's opening her eyes."  
  
"Come on Meems, that's it, open your eyes, you can do it."  
  
"Oh, my head."  
  
"Come on you guys, let's give her some room."  
  
Philip turned towards his friends, motioning with his hands for them to move back. Then he directed his attention back at her, his hands at her sides.  
  
"Philip?"  
  
Mimi questioned weakly.  
  
"Yeah. No don't try to get up."  
  
Philip pushed her back gently when she tried to sit up.  
  
"You hit the back of your head against a casket, it's okay. Just stay down."  
  
"A casket? Where, where are we? What happened?" Mimi asked, confused.  
  
"Don't you remember? We're at one of the houses they decorated to look like it was haunted. It's Halloween. This guy came out of this other casket and scared you. You ran away so fast and tripped hitting your head on one of the other caskets." Philip looked down at Mimi with concern.  
  
"Yeah, we thought Philip was going to punch that guy out after you fell. He was furious. The poor guy tried to tell him he was just doing his job." Brady smiled at Mimi encouragingly and Chloe, Belle and Shawn watched her, with worried expressions.  
  
"Robert, what happened to him, and.and.Melinda."  
  
"Oh my gosh, she's hallucinating!" Belle replied in shock.  
  
"Or she hit her head too hard and is going crazy." Chloe deadpanned, immediately wishing she had just kept her mouth shut, after receiving some angry looks. Mimi and she would never be friends, but she hoped that she would be okay.  
  
Philip turned towards his friends. "Stop it you guys." Then he turned back towards Mimi with a gentle expression.  
  
"Meems, try to remember."  
  
Mimi looked up at Philip, his kind eyes, and remembered him picking her up at her house, then meeting with their friends and touring the houses. Something that looked like a mummy jumped out at her and she ran.then everything went black.  
  
Oh my goodness, it was just a dream! It had all been a dream!  
  
Philip's eyes were so full of concern.  
  
"I remember.that mummy jumped out at me and then.I ended up here on the ground."  
  
Her friends sighed in relief.  
  
****  
  
Mimi sat against a pillow. Philip and the rest of her friends went to go get their jackets, which were hanging on a rack near the front door of the house. After feeling her head for a bump, Philip helped her sit up, insisting that the take her to the hospital since there was one there on the back of her head. She sat there waiting, noticing something on the ground that looked like.  
  
No, it couldn't be.  
  
It was just a dream.or was it?  
  
She reached for the object and watched in horror as a black bird, a black crow, flew through an open window ready to snatch it.  
  
Then.  
  
A beautiful white dove flew into the room right after it and miraculously reached the object first.  
  
Staring into Mimi' eyes.  
  
Mimi saw the three pictures now, the last one of Robert and Melinda smiling together, in each other's arms.  
  
Then she saw a vision of them on their wedding day, kissing passionately and lovingly.  
  
Mimi stared back at the dove. It seemed to almost smile.  
  
She felt a smile grow on her face too, as she watched it fly out through the window, the object in its possession.  
  
Mimi sighed.  
  
They were together.  
  
Finally, they were together.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
Mimi turned around and saw Philip crouching down near her, his eyes questioning.  
  
Her emotions took over.  
  
The thought of losing him had been so awful.  
  
She reached for him, holding onto him fiercely.  
  
"Meems?"  
  
Philip asked, feeling her arms holding onto him tightly.  
  
He started to return her embrace.  
  
Mimi just sighed and closed her eyes, her head against his shoulder.  
  
Until he started to assist her with getting up and helped her put on her jacket.  
  
With a soft look in his eyes.  
  
Those oh so familiar eyes.  
  
She was home.  
  
~*~  
  
The dove glided through the air, carrying in her grasp the monogrammed handkerchief.  
  
Her most treasured possession.  
  
The object that would lead her back to the one she loved.  
  
And the one who loved her.  
  
The End of Chapter 15  
  
Okay, now I have to list my resources and tell about my inspiration for this story.  
  
I never would have been able to write this story without my main inspiration for it:  
  
A book titled: The Wicked Pigeon Ladies in the Garden: By Mary Chase  
  
It is beautifully and terrifyingly written. It's actually a children's book (my teacher read it to my class when I was in the 6th grade and I immediately loved it) Adults can read it too though and enjoy it. It is such a great horror story, in the old-fashioned sense. It's what gave me the idea for the crow and the going back in time.  
  
In addition, there is a wonderful web site, called Victorian Station. It has EVERYTHING you could ever want to know about the Victorian time period and Victorian houses. It helped me so much with descriptions of the house, the people, and their hobbies and traditions.  
  
"The Magic Lantern Show" is real. It was a show where they used various size lanterns to project things on screens and walls and make it look like they were getting bigger or coming closer. The site said that at one of the first shows all the women fainted in the audience! I thought it even sounded scarier than some of our movies today!  
  
This sight also gave me the inspiration for the house. The house I described is real, on the outside. It's called the Harry Packer Mansion and it's in Pennsylvania. It's run as an Inn now and they even have Who Done It mysteries.  
  
Various factual books helped me out too. Here's a list of them.  
  
1. Costume 1066-1966 By John Peacock  
  
2. Victorian Scrapbook By Cynthia Hart, John Grossman and Priscilla Dunhill  
  
3. The Encyclopedia of Victoriana  
  
Mara  
  
Okay, this was the end of this chapter, but the story isn't over at all. There's a lot more dealing with Philip and Mimi in realtime Salem. 


	10. Chapter 16 and 17

Chapter 16 Concern  
  
Philip got home from football practice and went up to his room. He threw his backpack down on a chair, took his shoes off and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, his mind on the previous night. He thought about the previous night. What a night! The whole gang decided to spend the evening exploring "haunted houses" and was having a fun time until Mimi got hurt.  
  
****  
  
Philip got back from getting his and Mimi's jackets. Shawn, Belle, Chloe and Brady were outside waiting for them.  
  
Earlier, Mimi had taken quite a tumble, running away from an "idiotic mummy." Well, that was Philip's description for the guy now. The "idiot" should have gotten a clue when she screamed and started running. She ended up falling and hitting her head on one of those "dumb" caskets. Watching her fall like that had really scared Philip. Philip had gone over to the "idiotic mummy" giving him a piece of his mind, while the hopeless guy tried to tell him it was part of the haunted house. He was SUPPOSED to scare people! Brady and Shawn managed to calm Philip down and he sat by Mimi waiting for her to wake up. When she did, he helped her to sit up, wrapping his arms around her waist as Belle went to go get her a pillow to rest her head against. Philip checked her head, feeling a bump, and insisted on taking her to the hospital.  
  
Now he noticed her looking at something from where he had left her sitting. He wondered what it was.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
He questioned, moving down next to her on the floor. She surprised him by grabbing onto him, holding on desperately.  
  
"Meems?"  
  
He asked, using her nickname since childhood and started to put his arms around her, holding her for a bit. Still concerned, he watched her carefully as he helped her up, holding onto her waist protectively. He held out her jacket for her, helping her get her arms in the sleeves, looking at her with concern once more. She seemed shaky and not completely steady on her feet.  
  
"What was it? What were you looking at?"  
  
He asked her, keeping a grip on her arm to help her stand.  
  
She paused before she answered him, looking away for a minute.  
  
"Nothing, nothing important."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"All right."  
  
He answered her with some doubt, but didn't press the issue. He wanted to get her to the hospital. Before they managed even one step though, she began to sway on her feet.  
  
"MIMI!"  
  
She struggled to get her balance, feeling him supporting her.  
  
"I'm.I'm okay."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
He answered her skeptically, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"Maybe I should just carry you out of here."  
  
The concern still lining his facial features, he was prepared to do just that.  
  
"Don't be silly. I can walk out of here. I'm all right. Let's just go."  
  
He looked at her skeptically again, but agreed, holding onto her tightly, making sure that if she did fall, he'd be ready to catch her.  
  
They went outside, checking in with the rest of the gang before Philip got to his dad's car. He helped her in, fastened her seatbelt for her and started to drive.  
  
On the road, Philip looked over at Mimi worriedly; she looked like she was getting ready to fall asleep.  
  
One of her eyes closed-  
  
"NO, DON'T FALL ASLEEP! MIMI, YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE!"  
  
Well that definitely worked.  
  
Ooops, he didn't mean to yell that loud. He just wanted to get her attention. He ran one hand through his hair in frustration, watching her jump from the sound of his voice and open both eyes wide, staring at him.  
  
"What are you trying to do Philip, scare the living daylights out of me!?" She asked him in shock.  
  
"I just didn't want you to fall asleep. You should stay awake." He looked at her sheepishly. "Here, let's listen to some music."  
  
He put on a station, turned it up, the music blaring from the radio.  
  
"Philip, can you turn it down?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
He had to yell to even hear himself.  
  
"CAN YOU TURN THE DAMN MUSIC DOWN?"  
  
Mimi yelled out, looking at him in bewilderment.  
  
He looked back at her, shook his head and turned the music down, still trying to make sure she wasn't about to fall asleep.  
  
"I just.don't close your eyes, okay?"  
  
"I won't. Don't worry, you managed to keep me wide awake with all that. What was that music anyway, Revival of Headbanger's Ball?" She laughed, smiling at him.  
  
Philip smiled back and laughed too. "Yeah, I guess. Don't ever lose your sense of humor Meems okay?"  
  
He gave her one of his dimpled grins, and then turned more sober.  
  
"How you feeling? Your head okay?"  
  
"I'm all right. It definitely hurts, but the ice makes it feel better."  
  
He watched her holding an ice pack against her head.  
  
"Good. Well here we are. Let's get you checked out."  
  
Philip pulled into the hospital parking lot and helped her get out of the car. Then they went inside the hospital. After talking to a nurse who called for a doctor to check her, Philip waited for Mimi in the waiting room.  
  
****  
  
Philip lay back on his bed, remembering. After she came out with the doctor he found out she had a pretty good-sized bump on the back of her head and would need a day of rest.  
  
So today, he smiled at Jan, letting her know she would be on her own cleaning out the locker rooms and made sure he took good notes in their Gov. Class. Now he wondered how she was feeling.  
  
He took the receiver of his phone off, dialed her number, then lay back down on the bed, and waited for an answer.  
  
Mimi was sitting up in bed, wearing an oversized T-shirt and comfortable stretch pants. A pillow was at her back, supporting her head. She was reading a magazine and listening to an NSYNC cd on her portable player when she heard the phone ring. She reached for the receiver.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Meems, it's Philip."  
  
"Hi Phil."  
  
"Listen, I just called to see how you were doing."  
  
Philip walked over to the chair and picked up his backpack, carrying it with him back to his bed. He took a folder out it and threw the backpack on the floor. He lay back down on the bed with his folder.  
  
"Feeling practically stir-crazy."  
  
Mimi turned her portable player off, and then lay down on the bed, leafing through her magazine, abstract-mindedly.  
  
"After my third soap opera and talk show, I realized that going to school isn't that bad after all."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"There was this one nutty show called 'Days of Turmoil' and everyone has these messed up lives. This crazy girl kidnapped her own sibling. This wacko woman buried her nemesis alive. And there's this weird guy named Ralph or something like that who talks in this outrageous accent and acts like a lunatic. Oh and don't get me started on the guy who dressed like a woman to visit his girlfriend who's being held hostage by this other guy who likes to set earthquakes for the fun of it."  
  
Philip started laughing. "What a wild show! Guess you're ready to come back to school, back to reality."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Philip lay on his side.  
  
"So how are you doing otherwise? How's your head?"  
  
Mimi settled back more against her pillow.  
  
"It still hurts a tiny bit. But it's a lot better now. The aspirin helps."  
  
"That's good. I'm glad you're feeling better. Hey, and you even got out of cleaning the locker rooms for a day!"  
  
Mimi smiled. "Yeah, Belle told me that you let Jan know I wouldn't be there to help her. And that you delivered the news with one of your infamous grins--such a bad boy Philly." Mimi mocked him.  
  
"You talked to Belle today too? So let me get this straight, you watched TV and talked to Belle? When exactly did you get any sleep today Miss Lockhart, which is what you were supposed to be doing?" Philip asked her sternly.  
  
"I got plenty of sleep.last night and in the morning. Honestly, I tried to fall back asleep, but most of the day I was just bored." Mimi defended herself and then changed the subject, hoping Philip wouldn't notice. "So was Jan mad?"  
  
Philip smirked at her attempt to get him off track. "Smooth Lockhart, smooth. But you better be feeling better tomorrow or I'm going to see to it that you get enough sleep myself."  
  
"And just how are you going to do that Kiriakis?" Mimi teased, enjoying the light-heartedness of their conversation.  
  
Philip laughed evilly. "You'll just have to find out won't you? Seriously Meems, are you sure you're feeling better? Maybe you should stay home another day and this time get some REST."  
  
Mimi heard genuine concern in Philip's voice. "I'm okay Philip, really. And I did get plenty of rest. Most of the time when I was watching TV I dozed on and off. And I didn't wake up till very late this morning. Now what did Jan's face look like when you told her?"  
  
Philip was reassured to hear that she rested more than it sounded like at first. He teased her again.  
  
"Now that's bad, gloating about the fact that your arch nemesis had to work all by herself today. Hey, today you would normally stay late, right?" Philip laughed, thinking about how Jan had to take Mimi's place.  
  
Mimi laughed too. "Not as bad as you! Anyways, I'll probably just have to stay later tomorrow and make up for it."  
  
"But you're still recovering."  
  
"I can clean Phil." Mimi added in a dry voice.  
  
"Fine, then I guess I'm walking you home tomorrow." Philip added.  
  
"That's not part of our deal."  
  
"It is now."  
  
Philip spoke in a voice that left little room for argument. He lay back down on his back, his head against his pillow.  
  
Mimi was inwardly happy that Philip wanted to walk her home.  
  
"Whatever. I'm too tired to argue about it and I don't really feel like walking alone. How was practice? Isn't it almost the end of the season?"  
  
"Yeah, not too many more games to go. I can't believe how late I started this year."  
  
"But it's easier for you to get through the practices now, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Being team captain isn't that bad either."  
  
Philip smiled. His playing kept getting better and better and for the first time in his life, he really appreciated that fact. Every touch down he made now meant something.  
  
Mimi cheered him on good-naturedly. "Go Philly. So how was Government today? Please tell me you took notes. Do we have a test coming up?"  
  
Mimi rushed on, barely pausing with each sentence.  
  
She was rambling.  
  
"Slow down Mimi."  
  
Philip reached for his folder and opened it up, looking at its contents.  
  
"One question at a time. It was long and tedious as usual. Of course I took notes. When do I not? And yes, without fail, Carter announced a new test for next week. All essay questions."  
  
Philip finished somewhat morosely. He hated essay questions. He closed his folder.  
  
"Great. Wonderful." Mimi knew she didn't sound too happy either. "So, can I borrow your notes?"  
  
"Sure. We probably should study together anyways. This one sounds tough."  
  
"Philip, every test we've had in that class has been tough. The only one who doesn't think they're tough is Kevin. He thinks they're 'a piece of cake!'"  
  
Mimi imitated Kevin's opinion of one of their tests.  
  
Philip laughed, and then wondered at her response. He agreed to not talk about Kevin, but she was the one who brought him up. Now he was curious. Did they see each other since? He had to be careful about this.  
  
"So have you talked to Kevin lately?"  
  
"We have an agreement Philip." Mimi warned.  
  
"Yeah, but you're the one who brought him up."  
  
Mimi sighed. "Oh fine. Yeah, I saw him the day you threw me into that leaf pile at the park. I was at Dot Com and he came over to talk to me."  
  
Philip suppressed a chuckle at the memory of watching her go flying down into that pile of leaves, her face showing total shock.  
  
"So uh, he thought the test was easy.that's why he came to talk to you.about the test?"  
  
Philip asked, sounding deceptively casual.  
  
Mimi could tell he was fishing.  
  
"No, he basically told me that we're too different. He's smarter than me-"  
  
Philip interrupted her.  
  
"He said that?"  
  
He asked, feeling a little angry with Kevin now.  
  
"Actually his exact words were that he's 'intellectually superior', but that I have VERY favorable attributes."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Philip sat up abruptly. The way she said that. And what did Kevin mean by that comment? If he meant: Oh Kevin, you better not have meant-  
  
"What the heck does that mean?"  
  
Philip was very irritated now.  
  
Okay, was she just kidding herself or did Philip actually sound mad? Did it bother him, what Kevin said? Oh stop fooling yourself Mimi.  
  
"Uh, my computer experience and he said that I was pretty." The last part Mimi said a little shyly.  
  
Philip sighed and lay back again. Good Kevin, very good.  
  
"Oh, that was actually kind of a nice thing to say."  
  
He felt calm again. "So you guys are cool then?"  
  
"Yeah. We're friends. Okay, now it's my turn to ask you something."  
  
"What?" Philip asked warily.  
  
"Why did you leave the dance so early that night?" Mimi bravely asked, twisting a strand of her hair on her finger.  
  
Philip moved a lock of hair away from his eyes. "I already told you that. I wasn't enjoying myself."  
  
"But why weren't you enjoying yourself? Come on Philip, what happened?"  
  
Philip sighed. "You're not going to give up on this are you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I.I was dancing with Gretchen Adams, you know the cheerleader-"  
  
Mimi cut him off. "You were dancing with Gretchen?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Philip waited to hear her reaction, feeling a tiny smile pull at his lips. Was she jealous?  
  
Mimi answered, sounding completely nonchalant.  
  
"Oh, and what happened? She step on your foot or something?"  
  
Philip laughed a little. "No. Uh. A song came on."  
  
"Well Philip that's what usually happens when you're at a dance. You kind of need music, you know?"  
  
"It wasn't just any song."  
  
Philip waited and got no response. He sighed again.  
  
"It was the song I danced with Chloe to at the Last Blast Dance: our song."  
  
Mimi sighed herself. If she hadn't pulled that stupid prank, they probably would still be together.  
  
"Oh, now I get it."  
  
Should she ask? Did she have any right to?  
  
"How did Chloe react?"  
  
"I don't think she did. I don't think she was even there anymore. She must have left with Brady earlier." Philip ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Sorry Philip."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"But you guys probably would have been there together if Jan and I-"  
  
He cut her off, sounding irritated.  
  
"Look, we've been over this again and again. You made a mistake and so did I that night. Sure, what you and Jan did was awful, but I didn't make things any better." Philip shook his head, bothered.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore, all right?"  
  
Mimi felt a little hurt by the tone of his voice, but she thought she probably deserved it. That's what you get when you open up a can of worms. She decided she might as well just end this conversation now, before it got ugly. She moved abruptly, hitting her head accidentally on her headboard.  
  
"Ohh."  
  
Philip quickly forgot any earlier irritation as he heard her moan in what sounded like pain.  
  
"Meems, what happened? Are you okay?"  
  
Mimi slowly settled back against her pillow, taking deep breaths, feeling the pain gradually go away.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right. I just hit my head on the headboard of my bed. Chalk it up for clumsy Mimi, huh?"  
  
Philip let out a relieved sigh.  
  
"Hey, you're not clumsy. You're just probably tired. I better let you go."  
  
"Yeah, before I go and say something else that makes you angry at me."  
  
Philip shook his head a little in disbelief.  
  
"I'm not angry at you. There are just some things I'd rather not talk about, okay?"  
  
"Okay, but if you ever change your mind, I hope you know you can talk to me."  
  
Philip smiled. "Yeah, I know that."  
  
Mimi yawned, feeling her eyes start to get heavy.  
  
Philip smiled again, in response.  
  
"I heard that. You getting sleepy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mimi lay more against her pillow, yawning again.  
  
"All right. I better let you go. Sleep well, okay Meems."  
  
"Yeah, you too."  
  
"G'night Meems."  
  
"G'night Phil."  
  
Mimi tiredly hung up the phone and went to sleep, with a smile on her face, her witch cat next to her.  
  
Philip hung up the phone and lay back.thinking.  
  
****  
  
He woke up suddenly, sitting straight up in shock. He looked around frantically for a second, making sure of where he was. Then he let his head fall back against the headboard of his bed.  
  
Another one of those recurring dreams about.  
  
The island.  
  
He sighed, reaching for his guitar, which he now usually kept near his bed. It was given to him when he was a child, along with a shower of many other gifts. He never had a lack of material things, that was for sure. He learned a little how to play it and then pretty much ignored it-until her- until he serenaded her. But lately he played it for himself and as he played, sometimes he thought of someone else.  
  
He sat cross-legged on his bed, his guitar on his lap. One perk of living in a mansion was that the walls were thick and if your door was closed, no one could hear you.  
  
He moved one hand onto the cords, the other on the strings and started to play a song he had listened to lately. He wasn't a melancholy person by nature, but the near loss of life and of what, love?, changed him. Music was now a comfort. How ironic.  
  
He strummed the guitar, singing along in a soulful haunting voice.  
  
{Tell me what you see  
  
Was it a dream? Was I in it?  
  
Life seemed so obscene until it's over  
  
Who knows?}  
  
{All I want is someone who can fill the hole  
  
In the life I know  
  
In between life and death when there's nothing left  
  
Do you wanna know?}  
  
{You come in on your own  
  
And you leave on your own  
  
Forget the lovers you've known  
  
And your friends on your own}  
  
{Tell me if it's true  
  
That I need you, you are changing  
  
I've seen this road before down on the floor  
  
It is hurting me}  
  
{All I want is someone who can fill the hole in the life I know  
  
In between life and death when there's nothing left  
  
Do you want to know?}  
  
{You come in on your own  
  
And you leave on your own  
  
Forget the lovers you've known  
  
And your friends on your own}  
  
{Lies  
  
I've got to get rid of this hole inside}  
  
Philip put the guitar back down on the floor, lay back down and fell asleep.  
  
This time there were no disturbing dreams.  
  
"On Your Own" Song Lyrics by Richard Ashcroft of The Verve  
  
Chapter 17: Cruising  
  
Mimi sat next to Philip in the back of Brady's car. Brady and Chloe were in the front and Shawn and Belle were in the back next to her and Philip. And they were one pretty raucous group right now. Salem High just won another of a string of football games and they were now celebrating. Mimi of course had to miss the game, but she was promptly picked up after it was done so she could join her friends. What a crazy group they were. Some of them got along wonderfully and some of them had very tense relationships, but when they were together, they seemed to bond in a very special way.  
  
Another song came over the radio making them all break out in song once again, a familiar theme of the night.  
  
"Okay, who's hungry?" Brady called back to everyone, winking at Chloe sitting next to him.  
  
They all let out a holler. Brady laughed and continued driving.  
  
A car drove by honking and they called out, returning the greeting with a honk also. The whole strip was covered with cars, mostly Salem High students, celebrating their victory. Even though it was somewhat chilly, everyone had their windows rolled down or in some cases even the top down. Another car passed by, letting out a victory cry.  
  
"OOOHHH! SALEM HIGH! PANTHERS ARE NUMBER ONE AGAIN! YES!"  
  
Belle cheered in response in her loudest voice. Shawn laughed and pulled her back towards him, kissing her.  
  
"Hey! Not in my car!" Brady yelled out, only half joking.  
  
"Quiet Big Brother!" Belle called out and snuggled into Shawn's arms.  
  
Another car passed by, the occupants yelling out,  
  
"Philly K, you are the man!"  
  
Philip chuckled and yelled back good naturedly, glancing at Mimi with a wide grin. She returned it, but then spoke up.  
  
"Oh no, his head's going to get swelled up again if people keep treating him like that." She smirked at Philip.  
  
"Hey!" Philip protested.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that Mimi! It never really stopped growing along with that inflated ego of his!" Shawn replied jokingly.  
  
"Well, who scored MOST of the touchdowns tonight, huh Brady?" Philip responded.  
  
"What?" Brady called out from the front.  
  
"Not you Brady, I was talking to the Brady back here."  
  
Chloe giggled at Philip's answer, watching Brady's bewildered face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh forget it, I meant Shawn. Maybe we should just start calling you Black. It'll make things easier on everyone."  
  
Philip joked, in a good mood after such a great game and enjoying the present company.  
  
Brady grumbled from up front and drove into the drive-in of the fast food joint they decided to eat at.  
  
"All right, what does everyone want?"  
  
Everyone started yelling out what they wanted while Chloe kept asking if they had veggie burgers.  
  
"QUIET!"  
  
Brady yelled out irritably.  
  
"One at a time you guys. All right who's first?"  
  
He was almost sorry he asked when they were done. Everyone wanted something entirely different. Brady shook his head in frustration.  
  
"Okay, let me get this straight, Belle wants #4 with no tomatoes, no mayonnaise, no mustard, pretty much no nothing."  
  
Shawn laughed.  
  
"And a diet coke!" Belle called out.  
  
"What do you need a DIET coke for? It's not like you need to lose any weight!"  
  
Chloe looked at him with annoyance. "Brady, you have a younger sister and you still don't know anything about teenage girls."  
  
Brady didn't even respond to that. "And you Mimi, you want #7 with no onions, but you want them to add tomatoes. Look. Why don't you just take Belle's and eat those. It would be a lot easier."  
  
"Yuck."  
  
Both girls gave their opinion of that idea.  
  
"And you Chloe, you want a burger, but they don't have any veggie burgers so you don't want one. You want a salad, but you don't like the dressing. You want fries, but they're too greasy. So what am I supposed to order for you, huh?"  
  
Everyone in back was laughing hysterically. Brady was just so funny when he was irritated.  
  
"And let's not forget Shawn and Phil. Shawn wants a #2 and Phil wants a #6, but Shawn also wants a side order of this and Phil wants a side order of that." Brady finished sarcastically.  
  
"And all I want is a #5, no changes, no additions, just plain #5."  
  
"BOR-ING!"  
  
They all called out laughing uproariously and giving each other five, slapping each other's hands.  
  
Brady just groaned and attempted to order. And then realized morosely that he had no idea what most of them wanted to drink. It started out easy enough, until somebody wanted a shake. Then things got chaotic. Brady shook his head in frustration again.  
  
When they got their food, after everybody finally decided their orders, Brady drove back out to the strip. Chloe handed him a fry, then ate one herself, smiling at him innocently. Brady sighed.  
  
In the back, Shawn and Belle were tasting each other's meals. And Mimi was teasing Philip about what a big shot he was when a car drove by, a whole bunch of girls yelling out that they "loved him!"  
  
"Oh Phil, more of your admirers!"  
  
Mimi mocked Philip.  
  
"That's it! You're getting it now!"  
  
Philip started tickling Mimi, nearly making her drop her soda.  
  
Brady watched from the front in horror, thinking they were going to spill soda all over his precious automobile.  
  
"Not in my car!!"  
  
Philip and Mimi laughed, but Philip stopped his tickling, deciding to behave himself, before he got thrown out. Brady's new car was like his baby.  
  
"Who Let the Dogs Out" came on the school radio station and all the guys started barking while the girls added back-up vocals.  
  
When the song ended, Brady asked everyone a question.  
  
"Okay, so where to now? Any parties or anything?"  
  
"Yeah lots of them." Philip responded. "Jason's having one at his house."  
  
"Which means we won't be going there." Belle answered with distaste.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey, how about we go to that gathering they're having over by The Point. That sounds cool." Shawn suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed and it was decided that they would head towards The Point.  
  
****  
  
The Point was simply a place to park. It included a fantastic view of Salem and you could take a walk in the woods too.  
  
When they got there they saw teens sitting on top of their cars and some dancing to music blaring from the car speakers. Some were heading off for the woods and others were taking advantage of having no adults around.  
  
They got out of the car and Shawn and Belle went to go dance in the moonlight. Brady and Chloe joined them, dancing a little ways off. Mimi walked a little behind Philip, who was immediately bombarded by some very flirty cheerleaders.  
  
"Oh, my gosh look it's Philly K!"  
  
Philip gave one of his dazzling smiles, enjoying the attention.  
  
Mimi stood back and watched as the girls hung all over Philip, dancing with him, flirting, just having a grand old time. She sighed and turned around, walking right into somebody.  
  
"OOPS!" Mimi accidentally ran right into one of the Salem High Panthers, in other words, one of the football players.  
  
"Hey MIMSI, howsa it goin"  
  
Great. It was Travis Lewis and he was drunk out of his mind.  
  
"It's a going." Mimi responded with some sarcasm.  
  
"Howsabout we take a little walkie through the woods, whatayasay?"  
  
Mimi laughed and then placed her hand, like a barrier, in front of her face. The guy smelled like a brewery.  
  
"That's okay Travis. I think I'll just stay here."  
  
"Okay, howsabout a lil dance?"  
  
Travis reached for Mimi, practically hanging over her. He was so much bigger than her.  
  
"No." Mimi responded, trying to get him off her. Oh, his breath! YUCK.  
  
"Comeon Mimsi."  
  
"She said no. Now why don't you get a hint and take a walk."  
  
Philip walked up to Travis and dislodged him from Mimi. Actually, he had to do very little. Mimi had already managed to push him almost completely away from her.  
  
"Ugh." Philip smelled Travis's breath in disgust. "And Travis go get some breath mints or something."  
  
"Sober Up Travis!" Mimi piped in.  
  
Philip laughed and watched as Travis stumbled away back to some of the other players.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Philip turned back towards Mimi and questioned her.  
  
Mimi smirked at him and waved her arm casually.  
  
"Me? I'm fine. His BREATH was pretty scary though. I'm shocked I'm still standing."  
  
Philip laughed again. "Ah Meems, you're so funny."  
  
"Yep that's me, the girl who can make all the guys laugh. So what happened to your little fan club, huh Phil?"  
  
Philip smiled. "I don't know. They weren't entirely sober. They're probably having fun somewhere. What happened to you anyway? One minute you're behind me and the next I see Travis all over you."  
  
"You didn't seem to really miss me when your admirers came over." Mimi responded cryptically.  
  
Was she angry?  
  
"Ah, those girls always act that way. You know. They think I'm great because I'm captain of the football team blah blah blah and 'cause I'm rich."  
  
"You poor thing. And don't expect me to believe you don't like them fawning all over you." Mimi responded with disbelief.  
  
Philip smiled at her, thinking she looked cute when she got angry, in her jeans and blue jacket. He was wearing jeans and his block jacket.  
  
"It's all right, but it's no big deal. I know who my real friends are." He smiled at her again.  
  
She smiled back. "So where did the others go?"  
  
She looked around for her friends but couldn't find them anywhere.  
  
"They said they were going to go take a walk. They weren't sure where you were either so I said I'd find you."  
  
"Oh, well if you want to go join them you can. I'll just stay here."  
  
"Nah. They probably want to be alone." He smirked. "Besides, I have to stay with you and make sure no more drunken idiots breathe on you."  
  
Mimi protested. "I don't need you to protect me!"  
  
Philip was starting to feel some frustration now. "I didn't say that."  
  
Mimi gave him a perturbed look and walked ahead towards the other end where it was easy to see almost all of Salem. She heard Philip walk up behind her quietly. She looked out ahead. The night sky was so beautiful tonight, but there was also a chill in the air. She shivered a little and heard a rustling behind her.  
  
Before she knew it, Philip was draping his jacket over her shoulders without a single word. She looked up at him for a second and then sat down on the ground, looking at the view of the city.  
  
Philip sat down on the ground next to Mimi.  
  
"So how come you're not wearing your block jacket?" He looked over at her, waiting for an answer.  
  
"My block jacket for soccer you mean? Actually, I barely wear it this year. I kind of feel weird wearing it."  
  
Mimi responded softly, looking down.  
  
Philip moved his head down a little to see her face better.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not even playing this year. It's such a drag. The team's doing so great this year. Guess I didn't make any difference." Mimi answered ruefully.  
  
"That's not true. Everybody makes a difference on a team. You should know that. And I saw you play a couple of times. You really helped the team out a lot. I bet they miss you."  
  
Philip watched as Mimi finally raised her head and met his eyes with hers. He smiled at her encouragingly.  
  
"I guess so. They've told me they do. And I definitely miss-"  
  
Mimi shook her head.  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"You miss playing, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah." She looked at him. "I'm kind of surprised you actually remember seeing me play. I didn't think you ever really paid attention or cared."  
  
"Hey, I'm not THAT self centered." Philip mocked himself. "You played really good. I liked watching you. I liked seeing how tough you were out there on the field, how you refused to give in, even if you guys were losing."  
  
"You really thought that about me?" Mimi looked at him a little shyly.  
  
Philip glanced over at her. "Yeah, I did."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
They both smiled at each other, and then looked back at the view.  
  
Mimi took Philip's jacket off her shoulders and started to hand it back to him.  
  
Philip looked at her questioningly.  
  
"What, you don't want to wear it? Aren't you cold?"  
  
"A little, but I already have a jacket on. I'll be okay. Besides, all your buddies are over there and you don't want them to."  
  
She dropped off, feeling a little inhibited.  
  
Philip still had no clue what she meant. "I don't want them to what?"  
  
"Do I have to spell it out for you? Philip, you know what it means when a guy lets a girl wear his letter jacket."  
  
Philip finally nodded in recognition, but did nothing to get the jacket back from her.  
  
"Of course I know, but you're cold and I'd rather have you wear it than get sick."  
  
Mimi gestured to the group of students, farther behind them.  
  
"But what if they think something?"  
  
"Then let them think something. But I doubt that's going to happen. I mean everyone knows we're just friends." Philip smiled at her casually.  
  
Of course, friends. Just friends. How could Philip Kiriakis ever think more of someone like Mimi Lockhart?  
  
Stop it!  
  
You also always insist that you guys are just friends. So why did his words bother her?  
  
Mimi looked and saw Philip smiling at her curiously.  
  
"So where did you just go now, huh Meems?"  
  
"Nowhere, I was just thinking of something. It's no big deal."  
  
"Like it was no big deal what you were looking at on Halloween? You know, when I came back from bringing your jacket?" Philip went on a little impatiently. "Come on Mimi, what were you looking at that night?"  
  
"It was nothing Philip."  
  
"Okay, so who are Melinda and Robert?"  
  
"You heard me when I said that?" Mimi asked apprehensively.  
  
"All of us did."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"If I answer your question you have to answer mine."  
  
"Okay, that's fair."  
  
Now how should she tell him this? She decided to partly tell him the truth. Actually she had no idea what the truth really was.  
  
"I had this crazy dream when I was out and those were two people in the dream. I sort of went back in time.in the dream. Okay, now your turn. Was what Brady said true? Did you really want to go after that mummy that jumped out at me?"  
  
Philip was still wondering about the dream, but he knew now it was his turn to answer a question.  
  
"Yeah, I did. I was worried about you and since he was the one that scared you, I blamed him for you getting hurt." Philip told Mimi candidly.  
  
Mimi looked at him and smiled a little. "Thanks for caring."  
  
Philip smiled back. "Thanks for caring about me when I was in the hospital after the island."  
  
Then they lapsed into silence, gazing at the moon in the sky and the lights from the city.  
  
In the background the Salem High DJ could be heard, coming from the cars. "Okay Panthers, out there cruising around tonight, celebrating another Salem High Victory, here's the perfect song for you, 'CRUISIN.'"  
  
Mimi started swaying a little from where she was sitting next to Philip, humming to the beginning beats of the classic song.  
  
Philip smiled and felt himself humming along too. Then he started to softly sing.  
  
{Baby let's cruise  
  
Away from here}  
  
He gestured to Mimi, bumping against her lightly. She started to protest, but then gave in, with a smile.  
  
{Don't be confused  
  
The way is clear}  
  
Philip grinned happily.  
  
"Hey not half bad. We're pretty good actually."  
  
He stood up, bent over and reached for Mimi's hand as the song continued to play in the background, the soulful sounds of Smokey Robinson's voice resonating in the night.  
  
Mimi smiled, even though she felt a little uncertain and let him take her hand, feeling him pull her up beside him.  
  
{You're gonna fly away  
  
Glad you're goin' my way}  
  
He kept a hold of her hand, swaying lightly to the music, and then reached for her other hand. They started to slowly dance together, hand in hand.  
  
{I love it when we're cruisin' together}  
  
She handed him his jacket, feeling warmer, and he gave her a questioning look at first, but eventually took it and let it fall to the ground. They turned around as he moved one hand around her waist and she moved hers to his upper arm. The soothing grooves continued.  
  
{And inch by inch we get closer and closer  
  
To every little part of each other ooh baby, yeah  
  
So let the music take your mind  
  
Just release and you will find}  
  
Philip twirled her around with one hand, both of them softly laughing. Then when she came back to him, he put both hands around her waist, and moved in a tiny bit closer. She put both hands on his upper arms now, her fingertips touching his shoulders. They started to develop a routine of looking at each other, then looking away, both feeling a little unsure of themselves, but also enjoying the sensation of dancing together to the relaxing sounds of the song.  
  
Philip sang softly again as Mimi hesitantly rested her head a little against his shoulder. When she felt him move closer to her again though, his chin near the top of her head, she relaxed more, listening to the sound of his voice.  
  
{You're gonna fly away  
  
Yeah, I'm glad you're goin' my way  
  
I love it when we're cruising' together}  
  
He nudged her a little with his arm, letting her know it was her turn. She began to softly sing her part.  
  
{The music is played for love, oh  
  
Cruisin' is made for love  
  
I love it, I love it, I love it, I love it, I love it}  
  
Philip pulled back and gave her a quick grin, letting her know he liked her rendition. Then he moved his head closer to hers as they slowly moved back and forth to the music, together.  
  
Shawn and Belle came out of the woods and stared in shock at the sight, then grinned at each other. Philip and Mimi were dancing with each other, kind of close and they looked like they were really enjoying it.  
  
Hmmm.  
  
Was something going on between them?  
  
Philip and Mimi continued to dance, their eyes closed, inwardly smiling as they felt the pleasure of being close to each other.  
  
Of growing closer.  
  
{You're gonna fly away  
  
Glad you're goin' my way  
  
I love it when we're cruising' together  
  
The music is played (It's love) for love  
  
Cruisin' is made for love}  
  
{I love it, I love it.}  
  
Song Lyrics from: Cruisin' (What a Classic!)  
  
Written by Smokey Robinson and Marvin Tarplin  
  
By the way, some notes about the last chapter, chapter 15.  
  
I'd also like to add as one of my methods of research for the last chapter the movie: 'The Craft'. It actually helped with some of that chanting and the binding and everything. I don't know, but for some reason that movie reminds me of 'The Lost Boys', the girl version.  
  
I enjoy doing research and always have liked doing it for reports and such. 


	11. Chapter 18 and 19

Chapter 18: Inquiring Minds  
  
Philip threw the ball to his friend (and family) and then caught it as Shawn threw it back to him. They were spending the afternoon, tossing the football back and forth near Salem Place.  
  
"So, think we're ready for the last game of the season, Phil?" Shawn asked his friend with a smile.  
  
"We are smoking Brady! The Panthers are going to rule the field and take out those Knights!" Philip responded enthusiastically, referring to the opposing team.  
  
"I don't know Philip. The Knights have always been our biggest rivals and they've been playing really good this year."  
  
"So have we Shawn. I have no doubt the Panthers will end up on top!" Philip said confidently.  
  
Shawn laughed. "Philip you should be a cheerleader, not a football player!"  
  
"Hey-"  
  
Philip warned.  
  
"Just kidding Phil, though no one has an ego like you." Shawn laughed again.  
  
"All right, all right, enough of your lame humor!" Philip joked. "So tell me, what are you and Miss Black up to tonight?"  
  
"We're going to Tuscany with her parents."  
  
"Ooohh, having dinner with the future in-laws, huh?" Philip grinned.  
  
Shawn deadpanned. "Funny Phil, funny."  
  
"So what you going to wear Shawn? Now remember, at Tuscany people dress up. No flannel shirts."  
  
"Wow Phil, you're just quite the comedian today aren't you?"  
  
"Sorry Bro. I'm just teasing."  
  
"I know. I know. Hey did you-"  
  
Shawn's voice broke off. "Forget it."  
  
"Come on Shawn, what were you going to say?"  
  
"I'm trying to remember, but.didn't you go with Chloe to Tuscany before?"  
  
Philip sighed, then closed his eyes for a second and responded.  
  
"Yeah. Actually, we went with my Dad and Nicole. It was pretty much a disaster. And I'm not talking about the bombs that were being set off that night. Remember, that was the night J.T. went missing."  
  
"Yeah, that's right. And Belle and I were trapped in that elevator. Man, what a night. So it was a bad night for you too?"  
  
"Not the whole night."  
  
Philip remembered carving Chloe's and his initials in a tree at the Riverbanks and then dancing with her to their song.  
  
"Just when we were at Tuscany and my Dad was grilling Chloe, trying to prove that she was all wrong for me."  
  
Philip finished, looking off into the distance, somberly.  
  
Shawn watched his friend, regretting bringing up Chloe. It was obviously still a painful topic for Philip. At least he was moving on. The night at The Point seemed to prove that.  
  
At least they could be in the same place together. They just rarely talked to each other.  
  
"Philip, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything about Chloe." Shawn spoke apologetically.  
  
"No it's okay Shawn. You're probably sick of seeing me get this way about her. Just be patient with me, all right?"  
  
"No problem Phil. Hey, so that was fun at The Point the other night, huh?" Shawn changed the subject.  
  
Philip was relieved that they weren't discussing Chloe anymore. He needed to talk about something else.  
  
"Yeah. You and Belle looked like you had a great time. You guys have a nice WALK?" Philip grinned slyly.  
  
Shawn smirked. Okay, here was the opening he needed.  
  
"Uh, you and Mimi looked like you were enjoying yourself too."  
  
Philip stared at Shawn, taken aback by his comment.  
  
"What are you talking about? We're just friends."  
  
Shawn gave Philip an innocent look.  
  
"Did I say you were anything more?"  
  
"No, but you were insinuating."  
  
"Insinuating what Phil?"  
  
"That.forget it. Look, I like Mimi.as a friend."  
  
"Yeah, she's probably not good enough for you anyway, huh Phil"  
  
Shawn wanted to get Philip to say more.  
  
"I mean Mimi's okay, but as a girlfriend-"  
  
Tensed up by Shawn's words, Philip spoke angrily.  
  
"Shut up Brady. Don't talk about her like that. Mimi's changed a lot this year and any guy that gets to be with her would be so-"  
  
He broke off suddenly as he noticed the smirk on Shawn's face.  
  
"You loser, you said all that just to get a rise out of me."  
  
Shawn smiled. "Ah, come on Philip, I just wanted to see how you'd react. I've always thought Mimi's great, even though she can be a little different at times. Look if you guys-"  
  
Philip groaned with exasperation.  
  
"How do I get this through your thick skull, we're just friends, good friends. That's it."  
  
So why had Shawn's words made him so defensive?  
  
****  
  
"Belle, that dress is going to look perfect on you tonight! You must be so excited, going to Tuscany with your boyfriend, a nice romantic night out, dancing.ah."  
  
Mimi walked with Belle to a table at Java Café, both of them carrying a mocha.  
  
"My parents will be there.but, you're right Meems, I am excited. And thanks for helping me pick out my dress. I hope Shawn likes it."  
  
Belle sat down across from her friend.  
  
Mimi responded enthusiastically. "Of course he will. He's crazy about you!"  
  
"Thanks Mimi. And I'm crazy about him. Being with Shawn is just so wonderful. I never realized I could be so happy. And I'm sure we can find some way to be alone together tonight." Belle giggled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you will."  
  
Mimi's voice got a little wistful. "You're so lucky Belle, having someone like Shawn."  
  
Belle heard the little bit of sadness in her friend's voice. Oh, she wished she could help Mimi find someone. In addition, there was the fact that Mimi always liked Shawn. She probably would have pursued him if Belle hadn't always liked him also. Mimi was a true friend, but Belle wondered.  
  
"Mimi, does it bother you when I talk about Shawn? Are you okay with that?"  
  
"Belle, I'm happy for you and Shawn. You guys have always been two of my best friends and I'm glad that you two are together."  
  
Mimi hoped Belle didn't think she would ever interfere with their relationship.  
  
"I would never do anything to hurt you guys."  
  
"Oh Meems, that's not what I meant. You're my best friend and I just don't want you to feel hurt or uncomfortable. I mean if you still like him, that way."  
  
"Belle, I know now there's no way Shawn and I could have gotten together. You two are meant for each other. And it doesn't hurt me to talk about him. I know it was just a crush and I'm just glad that we're all friends." Mimi smiled.  
  
"Oh good, Mimi. So, is there a possibility that you and Kevin could get back together?"  
  
"No Belle. We're just friends. On the island it felt like we might get together and we came so close to.well you know.but I'm glad we didn't. There was just something not right, you know?"  
  
"You just haven't found the right guy yet Mimi."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But I have so many other things on my mind this year. I'm doing everything to keep my grades up and when I'm not doing that, I'm cleaning out the locker rooms. And now."  
  
Mimi dropped off a little uncertainly.  
  
"Now what, Mimi?" Belle questioned her friend, curious.  
  
"I'm going to start working at this shelter in my free time. It's for people who are homeless and just.need a helping hand. Since I've been homeless before and have never had much money, I thought I could help someone else."  
  
"Mimi, that is so wonderful! You have changed so much this year Meems. I'm so proud to be your friend. Of course, I've always known how wonderful you are. Now it's just so nice to see you sharing it with others." Belle was beaming.  
  
"Thanks Belle. But you're going to make me get a swelled head or something. I just wanted to make some changes in my life this year." Mimi responded candidly.  
  
"And it's getting noticed."  
  
Okay, how should she bring this up?  
  
"Mimi, that night when we were at The Point, Shawn and I came back from our walk and noticed you and Philip dancing. You guys looked really happy together. In fact, that's the happiest I've seen Philip since.well since Chloe."  
  
"Yeah right Belle. Like Philip could ever forget Chloe." Mimi responded sarcastically.  
  
"No Meems, I mean it. And on Halloween he was so worried about you. You should have seen his face when you hit your head. And I've noticed things about you too, the way you held onto him when he helped you sit up on Halloween and the way you guys were teasing each other in Brady's car.Don't be angry at me for asking, but Meems is there something going on between you two?" Belle asked her friend tentatively.  
  
"Yes there is something going on Belle. Friendship. We're just friends, nothing more. I guess we've spent some more time together this year, but that's it. He's just a friend."  
  
Mimi thought to herself, as if Philip Kiriakis would ever think anything more about me anyway?  
  
Belle just smiled inwardly at her friend's response, knowing all too much that answer.  
  
It was so similar to the one she used to give when asked about Shawn.  
  
****  
  
Mimi and Belle walked through Salem Place, coming to the grassy area where Shawn and Philip were now playing a little one on one. They watched as Philip ran with the ball, Shawn in hot pursuit.  
  
Belle called out,  
  
"Hey you guys, don't you ever stop practicing?"  
  
They stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
Then Philip grinned as Shawn ran over to his girlfriend, grabbing her, spinning her around and giving her a big kiss.  
  
Philip interrupted them.  
  
"Get a room you guys!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Both Belle and Shawn yelled out good-naturedly and then returned to their very important business at hand.  
  
Philip chuckled and smiled at Mimi.  
  
"Hey Meems, how's it going?"  
  
Mimi smiled back.  
  
"Good, but I don't think either of us are having as GOOD a day as these two."  
  
Philip laughed.  
  
Shawn and Belle finally broke away from their kiss and stood there happily, Shawn saying hi to Mimi and Belle saying hi to Philip.  
  
Nodding his head, Philip tossed the ball back and forth in his hands.  
  
"You guys and your football. That's all you do." Belle complained.  
  
"Well all you girls do is go shopping." Shawn replied with a smirk.  
  
"That is not true, Shawn Douglas Brady! We do many other things." Belle replied confidently.  
  
"Okay, prove it. Philly and I challenge you and Meems to a little game." Shawn smiled evilly.  
  
"You've got to be kidding Shawn!" Philip replied, laughing.  
  
"What's wrong? You scared Phil?" Mimi mocked Philip.  
  
Philip just laughed and said, "Fine, let's play!"  
  
Belle had the ball first. She ran down the field with it, but was quickly tackled by her boyfriend. Then when Mimi had the ball, Philip easily caught up with her. Okay the girls thought, there's got to be a way they could win this. Then they came up with an idea. They could outwit them. It was time to start playing dirty.  
  
Belle got the ball and when Shawn tried to tackle her, she tickled him. He yelled out in protest, but by that time she pretty much got down the field. When Philip tried to stop her, Mimi jumped on his back and made him fall.  
  
Philip lay on the ground watching as Mimi ran over to Belle. He wasn't sure if he should start laughing or shake his head in frustration. He looked over at Shawn who seemed to have the same feelings.  
  
"Yes, girls rule, boys drool!" Belle and Mimi were yelling together and dancing around. Belle was doing a victory dance, calling out "touchdown!"  
  
Next was Mimi's turn. She ran down the field until Philip caught up with her and grabbed her. She fell and he fell with her. Then she lay still on the ground.  
  
"Oh no, Mimi are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to tackle you that hard!"  
  
Philip bent over Mimi, peering into her face, his hands on her shoulders. All of the sudden Mimi opened her eyes, got up, and pushed him out of the way. Then she ran down the field with the ball, a bewildered Philip watching her. Belle caught up to Shawn who was trying to catch up to Mimi, grabbed him, and kissed him, distracting him. Mimi had no problem after all that making her touchdown. Belle and Mimi performed another little victory dance, Mimi throwing the ball down on the ground, doing a perfect imitation of Philip after he made a touchdown.  
  
"YOU CHEATERS!" Shawn and Philip called out.  
  
"That's not how you play!" That was Shawn.  
  
"You're breaking every rule in the book!" That was Philip.  
  
Next Shawn ran down the field with the ball. Belle and Mimi kept trying to knock him down together, making Philip laugh hysterically at the sight of them pulling and tugging at him. When Philip ran, one of them stuck their foot out making Philip fall smack down on the ground on his stomach. Then Mimi jumped on him and Belle followed suit. Shawn ran over and scooped up his girlfriend in his arms, making her giggle. After that, Philip managed to get up, giving Mimi a menacing look.  
  
"OH-OH!"  
  
She shrieked and ran off. He easily caught up to her and grabbed her around her waist spinning her around as she continued to shriek with delight. They were both laughing so hard.  
  
Shawn and Belle gave each other a knowing look.  
  
Mimi turned around in Philip's grasp and her laughter died as she looked up into his laughing eyes. His eyes lost a little of their amusement too as he looked down at her.  
  
Then he abruptly moved his hands away from her waist. Mimi sighed.  
  
"Well that was a very interesting game. But who won?" Shawn asked his friends.  
  
"We did!" The girls shrieked together, arm in arm, now that Belle and Mimi were once again down on the ground.  
  
"You weren't even playing fair!" The guys called out.  
  
Mimi and Belle argued their case again. Finally, they all decided to just call it a tie. Then Belle said she had to go home and Shawn said he would walk her, leaving Mimi and Philip alone.  
  
Mimi looked over at Philip shyly as he tossed his football from hand to hand.  
  
"Well, I have to go too. See ya Phil."  
  
Mimi turned and started to leave.  
  
"Where? Where are you going?"  
  
Philip asked, causing her to turn back around and face him.  
  
She looked at him as he now held his ball steady in one hand, watching her with interest.  
  
"I got this sort of job at this homeless shelter and I'm starting it today."  
  
Philip smiled softly. "Sounds interesting. What made you decide to do that?"  
  
"Well, after being homeless myself I kind of know what it feels like. I thought it might be nice to help some people if I could. I mean a lot of people helped my family. I thought it would be nice to return the favor."  
  
"Yeah, you would know better about it than a lot of other people. I mean you've went through it, being homeless. So are you getting paid?"  
  
"No, it's volunteer work. But I can come and go as I please, make my own hours so it won't interfere with school, including my cleaning duties."  
  
"Well, how about some company walking over to the shelter?" Philip asked Mimi with a smile.  
  
"Okay, if you want to. I just thought you might have other things to do."  
  
"I want to. Come on."  
  
Philip gestured to Mimi and they started to head out of the park.  
  
Mimi and Philip walked down the sidewalk, littered with dry leaves. The trees were looking more and barer as winter was getting ready to come and fall was slowly fading away.  
  
They walked in companionable silence until Mimi spoke up.  
  
"So are you ready for the last game of the season?"  
  
"Yeah. Though I'm kind of .I'm going to miss it, playing football."  
  
"Well, you could always play in college."  
  
"Yeah, but it won't be the same. Besides, it's a lot more competitive in college. I might not even be able to play."  
  
"I'm sure you'll have no problem making a team Phil." Mimi said dryly.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to wait and see. For now I'm just going to enjoy playing my last game with such a winning team. And I'll look forward to the victory celebration afterwards." Philip spoke, full of confidence.  
  
"Not a single doubt in your mind, huh Phil, that you guys just might not win?"  
  
"Nope, not a single one." Philip answered smugly.  
  
Mimi laughed and Philip laughed too.  
  
"What an ego!" Mimi joked with Philip.  
  
He just smirked and then they both grew silent again.  
  
Philip was thinking of how he enjoyed dancing with her at The Point. It was funny. He barely remembered her dancing at any of the school dances. And truthfully, he barely paid attention to her at any of them. But that night at The Point.  
  
Mimi was thinking of when Philip reached for her hand at The Point and started to slowly dance with her. At the school dances she barely ever had any fun. She usually was alone or in the case of last spring, spending an awful amount of time with Jan. But dancing in Philip's arms at The Point, his soft singing, the way he held her.  
  
Both still insisted they were just friends.  
  
So to anyone it would seem very curious.  
  
The fact that they both were in each other's thoughts.  
  
More and more.  
  
Chapter 19 Desperation  
  
Note: This chapter has some violence. I want to make sure people understand that before they read this chapter. I hope it doesn't offend anyone and I appologize if it does. I honestly don't care much for violence myself unless it serves a purpose and I strive to do that with my stories, to bring emotional value to them.  
  
"Okay, that's all we need to know about the process of a bill becoming a law. I think we're ready."  
  
Mimi closed her book and started to put her papers away.  
  
"Come on Lockhart. You THINK we're ready?"  
  
Philip looked disapprovingly at Mimi as he started to put his own things away. They were sitting on a bench outside the front doors of Salem High. They had met that morning before school to have an intense study session before another one of their now infamous Government tests.  
  
"Okay, I KNOW we're ready." Mimi said decidedly. "Boy Phil, if I had half that ego of yours."  
  
"Hey , don't knock it. This EGO of mine has helped both of us this year with Gov. Class."  
  
"Yep, I've got to admit that it has. Well we have about ten minutes before class. What should we do?"  
  
"Let's talk about something that has nothing to do with our Gov. Test. Let's see.How was the shelter?"  
  
Mimi smiled. "Good. I really like helping out there. They had me doing all kinds of things. I did some cleaning, some meal preparations, just a little bit of everything.and there was Leroy."  
  
Philip looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Leroy?"  
  
"Oh, he's this guy that works there, but I think he used to be homeless. He's just really nice, funny and cool."  
  
"So is he around our age or what?"  
  
Philip was wondering, who was this guy?  
  
Mimi laughed. "No Phil, he's a lot older. He just showed me the ropes and helped me out a lot. Everybody likes him at the shelter."  
  
"Sounds like you enjoy working there." Philip smiled.  
  
"Yeah I do. I'm not going to be able to spend too much time there, but at least I can help some. It makes me feel important."  
  
"And I bet they're happy to have you there. Wow, you're really keeping busy this year." Philip gave Mimi an amazed expression.  
  
Mimi just smiled a little shyly, and then looked at her watch.  
  
"Only a couple of more minutes. We better go and face this test."  
  
Philip clapped his hands together.  
  
"All right, and how are we going to do Lockhart?"  
  
"Good?"  
  
Mimi looked at him uncertainly and then shook her head as she saw his chastising look.  
  
"Great?"  
  
Mimi questioned to be met with his unsatisfied look.  
  
"Super?"  
  
Mimi asked and finally saw a look of approval on his face. Then he held out his hand for her.  
  
"Okay Lockhart, let's shake on it."  
  
"Yes, lets Kiriakis."  
  
Mimi felt him take his hand in hers and give it a firm shake. Then they headed for the doors, ready to face their test together.  
  
****  
  
Philip looked up with a ready smile on his face as the doors opened. He turned around, the sky getting darker behind him.  
  
"Hey M-"  
  
His voice broke off as he looked up at the unexpected person in disbelief.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
Chloe walked over towards him quietly, a little apprehensively.  
  
"Hi Philip. How are you?"  
  
Philip stood up, still looking at her in shock, answering her distractedly. What was she doing there?  
  
"I'm fine. How-"  
  
His voice broke off.  
  
"What are you doing here now? It's late."  
  
"Choir practice ran late tonight. I'm going to meet Brady, but he might not be able to come right away. He's working. So I thought I'd head over to Dot Com or something. But he really doesn't want me to walk there alone. I told him I can take care of myself, but, well you know you guys can be so overprotective."  
  
"I have to agree with Brady. You shouldn't be walking around by yourself. I know you like being on your own and everything, but it can be dangerous, walking alone at night." Philip told her a little sternly.  
  
"I've been alone a lot of my life Philip. I don't need somebody watching over me." Chloe faced Philip defiantly.  
  
Philip laughed cryptically.  
  
"Still claiming your independence, huh Chloe? Some things never change. I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe Brady just cares about you. Is that so bad?"  
  
Chloe smiled sentimentally at that. "I know he cares for me. I guess I'm still getting used to depending on someone. But he's so wonderful too and we have such a great time together. It was like we were meant to meet-"  
  
Chloe's voice broke off as she realized what she was doing, who she was talking to. Why was she telling Philip all this? What was she thinking?  
  
"Philip, I'm sorry."  
  
Philip looked down, closing his eyes tightly. Wow, that was the most she ever opened up to him. Of course it had to be about Brady, and after they were no longer together. He opened his eyes, sighing. It was over between them. He felt it more and more each day.  
  
"It's okay Chloe."  
  
Chloe sighed. "I better just go."  
  
She started to walk off, but Philip reached for her arm and spoke up.  
  
With his hand on her arm, he slowly turned her around, then let go.  
  
"No Chloe, Brady's right. You should just wait here for him. Why don't you just wait with me?"  
  
"Wait with you?"  
  
She looked at him curiously. "You started to say something when I came out Philip, almost like you were expecting someone else. Were you waiting for someone?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Philip offered no more.  
  
"Do you mind me asking who?" Chloe asked with interest.  
  
"Uh, Mimi. We walk home together sometimes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The sound of the doors opening and closing behind them stopped Philip from responding.  
  
****  
  
Mimi was on her knees, with a wet rag cleaning out one of the last showers, feeling tired and irritable.  
  
"OH NO, MY NEW BLOUSE! IT'S ALL WET!"  
  
Mimi felt a horrible headache coming on. What was her problem now?  
  
Unfortunately, she ended up having to spend the ENTIRE afternoon with Jan cleaning out the looker rooms. Jan usually left early, but because of a class, she ended up having to start late today. So now she was staying late. Mimi could care less about the reason. She just wished this horrible day would end. The only good thing about it had been actually 'studying' with Philip. Something about him just made her smile lately and feel good inside.  
  
"IT'S RUINED!"  
  
Jan let out another shriek.  
  
Mimi sighed, frustrated.  
  
"Jan, just finish cleaning so we can get out of here!!"  
  
Mimi finally finished cleaning the shower. She dumped out the bucket of dirty water, then turned on the faucet and rinsed out the shower. After that, she walked over to where Jan was cleaning out one of the last sinks.  
  
"Just look at my blouse. Why am I telling you? Like you know anything about designer clothes." Jan responded with an evil smirk, her eyes taking in what Mimi was wearing with distaste.  
  
"That's it Jan! I'm done! You can finish the rest of this on your own!"  
  
Mimi grabbed her backpack and started putting on her coat.  
  
But we're not done-"  
  
Jan started to protest.  
  
"No, YOU'RE not done because you spent most of the time complaining. So you can finish on your own. I did my part! Good night."  
  
And with that, Mimi walked out the doors of the locker rooms leaving a stunned Jan.  
  
She walked outside, more than ready to meet Philip, to find him sitting there with.  
  
****  
  
Philip turned to see a tired and not very happy looking Mimi come out the front doors. She was wearing a beige coat over a chestnut colored sweater and her fall-patterned skirt.  
  
Mimi stopped abruptly, noticing Chloe.  
  
Chloe looked at Philip and watched as he went over towards Mimi.  
  
"Hi. You all right? You look a little frazzled." Philip looked at Mimi questioningly.  
  
Mimi looked at him wearing dark blue jeans and a black sweater under his brown suede leather coat. Then she looked at Chloe.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
She responded quietly. This night just kept getting worse and worse.  
  
Philip felt a little skeptical about her answer, but said nothing about it.  
  
"Uh, Chloe was-"  
  
Mimi stopped him. "Look Philip, can we talk for a minute?"  
  
Chloe looked over at them, wonderingly.  
  
"Yeah." Philip looked over at Chloe and then back at Mimi, wondering what was going on with her.  
  
Chloe spoke up.  
  
"Why don't you two talk? I'll just sit here on the bench."  
  
She gestured to a bench a little ways from where she was standing.  
  
Philip nodded his head in affirmation, and then directed his attention back towards Mimi.  
  
She didn't know what to say. She just knew she wanted to get out of there as soon as she could.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I don't need you to walk me home tonight."  
  
"What?" Philip looked at her with confusion.  
  
"See, Jan had to work late tonight too on the locker rooms and I'm getting a ride with her and her mother."  
  
"Listen it's no problem, I mean-"  
  
She cut him off.  
  
"I already decided Phil and I have to go because her mom is waiting for me so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Mimi hurriedly went back in the front doors of the school, acting as if she was meeting Jan.  
  
Philip looked at Chloe a pensive expression on his face.  
  
"Chloe, I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
She nodded and he headed through the front doors, catching up to Mimi. He grabbed her arm to slow her down and get her to face him.  
  
"What's going on? I thought we had a deal. I can-"  
  
She cut him off again.  
  
"I told you, I'm fine. Now I have to hurry. Jan's mother has a temper and I might make her angry if I'm late."  
  
Philip held onto her arm.  
  
"Mimi are you sure? You're not walking alone are you? Meems, it's not safe for-"  
  
She cut him off one more time.  
  
"Really Phil, it's all right. Now I have to go meet Jan."  
  
Still feeling like there was something not right, but not sure what to say anymore, he tentatively let go of her arm.  
  
She rushed down the hallway.  
  
Philip watched her for a minute with a hesitant expression, and then went back outside to Chloe.  
  
****  
  
Mimi was walking on the sidewalk trying to decide which way she should take to get home. She could take the paved way or the shortcut through the woods. She looked up at the darkening sky. The paved way was more lit up, but if she went by the woods she probably would get home a lot faster. Maybe even before it got completely dark. Besides, she was tired. She started walking through the woods.  
  
****  
  
Philip had gone back to Chloe. When she asked him if everything was all right, he answered her distractedly, that everything was fine. They talked a little about trivial things until they saw Brady coming. Chloe went over to him and hugged him. Philip distractedly watched them in the background, his mind still troubled.  
  
****  
  
Mimi looked up a little apprehensively at the trees that were towering over her in the dark, only partially visible because of the fog. Yes, it was another foggy night, typical of Salem. She sighed and tiredly continued along her way.  
  
****  
  
Brady and Chloe finished hugging and went over to Philip.  
  
"Hi Uncle Phil." Brady smiled politely.  
  
"Hi Brady. I was just keeping Chloe company." Philip said with a partial smile.  
  
"Glad you were, Philip. For some reason Chloe thinks she can go walking around Salem in the middle of the night."  
  
Brady gave Chloe a slightly disapproving look.  
  
Chloe smirked in response.  
  
Philip watched them. They had a very different relationship than he ever had with Chloe.  
  
"So I just saw two of our least favorite people: Jan and Jason in the-"  
  
Philip cut Brady off.  
  
"What?"  
  
****  
  
Mimi stumbled on a branch, just barely maintaining her balance.  
  
A rustling sound came from somewhere.  
  
Somewhere in the dark misty wood.  
  
She turned around.  
  
Seeing nothing.  
  
She continued on.  
  
****  
  
"You saw Jan and Jason? Where?"  
  
Philip looked at Brady in disbelief.  
  
"In the parking lot just now-"  
  
Philip cut him off again. He was getting a very bad feeling.  
  
"Was anybody else with them? TELL ME BRADY! WERE THEY ALONE?"  
  
The bad feeling was slowly turning into a sickening sensation in his stomach.  
  
Something just wasn't right.  
  
Brady looked at Philip in shock. What was wrong with him? He could see Chloe was wondering too. Something told him though that he had just better answer his question.  
  
"Yeah, they were alone.  
  
DAMNIT!  
  
She lied to him.  
  
****  
  
Mimi walked through the woods, wondering what Chloe had been doing with Philip. What did it matter? It wasn't like Philip would ever get over her anyway.  
  
She kept going, not hearing the crackling of leaves.  
  
The sound gradually getting louder.  
  
Closer.  
  
****  
  
Oh no,  
  
What the heck was she thinking?  
  
She walked alone?  
  
Philip's mind filled with fear.  
  
"Philip-"  
  
Brady and Chloe started, but Philip cut them off with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I got to go you guys!  
  
Philip ran off, not giving them any time to ask him where he was going.  
  
He ended up on the sidewalk, near the entrance of the forest. Okay, she could have gone the paved way or through the woods.  
  
Think, think, which way did she go??!!  
  
She seemed tired and in a bad mood.  
  
The woods. She must have gone by the woods.  
  
Philip started to run rapidly through the trees.  
  
****  
  
Mimi walked morosely through the forest, the trees letting in little light, the darkness growing around her.  
  
She started to look around a little fearfully.  
  
It was so dark and eerie feeling here...  
  
Surrounded by all the trees.  
  
The fog hanging around like a thick ominous blanket.  
  
She heard another sound and looked around, nervously.  
  
Seeing nothing.  
  
Then she shook her head at her overactive imagination and at how she was acting so panicked just because of the fog and darkness.  
  
It was no big deal.  
  
She'd be out of it soon and before she'd know it, she'd be home.  
  
So stop getting all paranoid Mimi.  
  
She shook her head and smiled feeling better.  
  
Not hearing the heavy footsteps behind her until.  
  
The leaves snapping underneath the hard coarse soles.  
  
The object being taken out of a deep pocket.  
  
Until.  
  
Her heart froze, every nerve alarmed as.  
  
Strong unyielding arms moved around her upper body.  
  
She got ready to let out a scream.  
  
Until a shining object was thrust at her throat.  
  
****  
  
"What the heck was wrong with him?"  
  
Brady looked at Chloe questioningly.  
  
"I have no idea. But I think it might have had to do with Mimi."  
  
****  
  
Philip surged through the woods, that sickening feeling propelling him on.  
  
Something, something was going to happen.  
  
He could just feel it.  
  
Let her be all right!  
  
Please let her be all right, he thought in desperation.  
  
****  
  
Mimi gasped as she felt the knife against her throat, the unyielding arms holding her in their grasp.  
  
Then something happened that made her whole body tremble violently.  
  
"Remember SWEETIE, I told you we'd see each other AGAIN."  
  
Fear lancing through her heart, like a dull knife.  
  
Oh no, please no.  
  
She felt herself pushed to the ground and she landed on her back.  
  
She stared in horror, looking straight up into the eyes of  
  
THE STRANGER. 


	12. Chapter 20 and 21

Chapter 20: Hope  
  
NOTE: Once again, there is violence in this chapter.  
  
Because the opposite of desperation is hope.  
  
Note: Once again, there is violence in this chapter.  
  
"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"  
  
Her mind screamed.  
  
****  
  
Shawn and Belle were sitting inside Dot Com talking about their two best friends as they drank their mochas.  
  
"They're lying to us and to themselves Shawn. I really think they're starting to like each other more than friends."  
  
Belle took a sip of her mocha.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but they're not willing to admit it Belle. And Philip still hasn't totally let go of Chloe."  
  
"I know, but at least he's making an effort to now. And just look at how protective he's been of Mimi lately."  
  
****  
  
His mind was in turmoil as he tore through the woods.  
  
The leaves shattering underneath his feet.  
  
****  
  
"Belle, it's just.I don't know. Maybe we should leave them alone. If Philip and Mimi really like each other as more than just friends, they'll do something about it.eventually."  
  
Shawn still wasn't sure if they should interfere.  
  
"But Shawn, maybe we could just lend them a helping hand."  
  
****  
  
She was trembling, trembling oh so much.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
Paralyzed by fear at the nightmarish image that invaded her vision.  
  
Oh.  
  
Philip had been there to protect her before, but now.  
  
Now she was all alone.  
  
With the STRANGER.  
  
In her mind she cried out silently,  
  
OH, WHY DIDN'T I JUST WAIT FOR HIM.  
  
****  
  
Why didn't she wait for me.Why didn't she wait for me?  
  
Philip looked up to the skies whispering,  
  
"PLEASE protect her, keep her safe and let me get there in time."  
  
****  
  
"Okay, so how Belle? What do you think we should do?"  
  
"They both keep insisting they're just friends. Let's see if they can prove it."  
  
Belle grinned slyly at her boyfriend.  
  
It was time to put the two of them up to the test.  
  
****  
  
Mimi looked up at the Stranger standing above her, holding a knife, the silver blade glistening malevolently through the fog.  
  
He was surrounded by it.  
  
The fog, but through it she could see his menacing grin as he looked down at her yearningly.  
  
OH NO, oh no.  
  
Say something. Say something. If she could just get her voice to work.  
  
"Please don't hurt me."  
  
It sounded so weak and feeble, even to her own ears; her mouth felt so dry.  
  
"Oh no honey. You just can't scream, okay?"  
  
His voice low and vicious sounding as he moved down slowly, eagerly, his body threateningly hovering over hers. He grinned at her evilly, letting the knife slither, like a venomous snake towards her throat again.  
  
His expression LICENTIOUS.  
  
She shuddered, unable to stop her shaking body or her rapidly beating heart. If she moved just one inch, she probably would feel that blade.  
  
Oh, please somebody help me.  
  
"Now remember no screaming.We're just going to have some fun.and you're boyfriend won't be interrupting us this time."  
  
He laughed viciously, and then started to remove her coat, wrenching the buttons loose.  
  
Mimi watched as they fell from her coat one by one.  
  
A single tear falling down her face.  
  
Please.  
  
Please help me.  
  
****  
  
The fog was thick and made it hard to see, but he continued on.  
  
Meems I'm coming.  
  
****  
  
The beige coat fell away from her body onto the ground as he roughly pulled it off her. She already had experienced some pain when her back hit the ground; now she could feel the dampness on the ground from the mist in the air. It was making the leaves wet.  
  
He looked at her and she tried to look away, but the knife prevented her from directing her attention elsewhere.  
  
His hand was on her cheek, forcing her to see his eyes, full of hatred and lewdness.  
  
She was terrified.  
  
So lost, so helpless.  
  
He was going to hurt her in the worst way imaginable and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
****  
  
"What are you talking about Belle?"  
  
Belle just smiled and told Shawn her plan.  
  
Time to get to work.  
  
****  
  
His hand starting to go under her sweater...  
  
Mimi felt wretchedly ill. His hand on her skin.  
  
Just starting to scrape abrasively against her upper stomach.  
  
Oh.  
  
How vile it felt.  
  
His hand creeping up more.  
  
Her body frozen in terror.  
  
His erosive touch crawling up her body.  
  
INCHING Up.  
  
WAIT.  
  
The knife.  
  
She had felt so fearful and ill by what he wanted to do to her that she didn't even realize that he moved the knife away from her throat and put it on.  
  
The ground!  
  
But one of his hands was so close to it that if she tried to grab it he'd probably be able to stop her and maybe even hurt her more.  
  
No, no.  
  
She couldn't get the knife, but maybe.  
  
While his attention was not on her face.  
  
Mimi very quietly and slowly reached on the ground for something, anything.finding some small pebbles and rocks. She gathered as many as she could into one hand as he began to move his hand underneath her sweater up more.  
  
Past her ribs.  
  
Slinking up.  
  
She couldn't take this much more, him touching her.  
  
You have to do this Mimi. You have to. Be strong. You're not going to let him hurt you. You're going to fight back.  
  
NOW!  
  
She acted quickly, flinging the rocks and pebbles right into his face, forcing him to cover it with his hands to protect himself from the barrage. Then she pushed him away from her with every ounce of strength in her body and hurriedly started to get up.  
  
Feeling a coarse hand snake up her leg. He grabbed at her roughly, causing her skirt to rip some on the side.  
  
Then she heard it.  
  
What sounded like someone running.  
  
"HELP! HELP ME!"  
  
****  
  
Philip stopped dead in his tracks, hearing the agonizing cry.  
  
HER cry.  
  
"MIMI!"  
  
He yelled back, sprinting through the dense foliage.  
  
****  
  
The Stranger stood and pulled her up against him, forcing her to face him, frowning in such an ugly and hateful way.  
  
Mimi cried out in pain at his menacing grip.  
  
His suddenness terrifying her, how close his crazed eyes were to hers now.  
  
Full of hatred.  
  
Violent tremors rocked her body, the fear seeping through her heart.  
  
Oh no.  
  
"YOU STUPID LITTLE.We could have had so much fun, but now-"  
  
The Stranger only liked dealing with helpless girls. But she, she actually tried to hurt HIM.  
  
And now someone was coming.  
  
He didn't want to be caught, he didn't like trouble.  
  
He had to get out of there.  
  
There were more young girls.  
  
Ones that wouldn't fight back.  
  
He viciously let go of Mimi.  
  
She fell down on the ground hard and cried out. She had heard his voice. She knew she had. He said her name!  
  
"PHILIP!"  
  
The Stranger ran by Philip, knocking him down. However, Philip quickly got back up on his feet ready to pursue him.  
  
"PHILIP!"  
  
The terrified scream stopped him.  
  
OH MIMI.  
  
He turned around and saw her sitting on the ground, her arms wrapped around her upper body, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Mimi looked up, not believing her eyes.  
  
It was him.  
  
Oh, it was HIM.  
  
PHILIP.  
  
Please let him be real.please let it not be her mind playing tricks on her.Be real, be real be real be real.  
  
Philip looked down at her, feeling part horror part relief. There she was, but was she okay? Did that BASTARD do anything to hurt her? His feet felt stuck to the ground as he just stared at her for what seemed an eternity. She was looking at him as if he was an illusion.  
  
Finally, he got his feet to move.  
  
He crouched down in front of her.  
  
Mimi looked up, seeing Philip moving towards her.  
  
Then he was in front of her, his eyes full of concern, his blue eyes searching her green ones.  
  
It was horrible seeing her like that.  
  
Shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Her arms wrapped around her trembling body.  
  
Was she cold?  
  
Even worse yet.  
  
Was she hurt?  
  
The leaves crackled under his legs as he kneeled down.she was still trembling uncontrollably .and her look of disbelief, of unadulterated fear.the fact that not a single tear fell now from her eyes.  
  
She's going to break.  
  
He willed his voice to be gentle, speaking as softly as he could. She looked so frightened still. He had to help her see that everything was all right now. She was safe.  
  
"It's okay Meems. It's me. It's Philip."  
  
Her mind was reeling. Oh, that voice.that warm gentle voice.  
  
Philip.  
  
She was safe now. She was safe, but what if he wasn't real.what if it was a dream.  
  
What if the NIGHTMARE was REAL and it was still happening to her.  
  
No, no, no, no.  
  
Philip made no move to get closer to her. She was in shock or traumatized by what happened to her.  
  
What DID happen to her?  
  
"Mimi take my hand okay.take my hand Meems."  
  
He started to hold his hand out to her, but she shuddered, moving away quickly, like a wounded animal.  
  
"No, no, no.it's all right. I'm not going to hurt you. It's me Meems. It's Philip. Remember? When we were kids, I used to do dumb things like scare you with plastic spiders and tease you on the swings. Remember? How Belle Shawn you and I would play at the park during the summer? And how we all started calling you Meems and you guys started calling me Philly? Remember Meems?"  
  
All those memories. When they were kids. Only Philip would know that right? She moved a little closer.  
  
He stayed still, his hand out in case she felt ready to take it.  
  
She reached for his hand tentatively and looked up into his eyes, his caring eyes. Good. He didn't try to grab her. He just sat still, with her hand in his now. She started to reach for him.  
  
She was cold.oh, she was so cold.  
  
"Iii'mmm coooolllllddd, sssoooo coolddd."  
  
He felt a tightening in his chest at her words, at the sound of her absolutely shaken voice.  
  
Oh, how much he wanted to just hold her now.  
  
But he had to let HER make the first move. He had to help her feel safe again.  
  
"Let me hold you then, okay. And if you want me to let go, just tell me. All right Meems?"  
  
She looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"Yyyyouoourr're rrrreeaaalll?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm real. You're safe now. I promise you. Let me help you feel better okay? Let me take the cold away."  
  
He knew he might be making a big mistake, but he couldn't hold back anymore. He had always been impatient. One of his biggest flaws. He reached for her, relieved when he found no resistance. She seemed apprehensive, but she wasn't fighting him. He stayed like that, reaching for her, his hands on her arms, making no other sudden moves.  
  
Waiting.  
  
She reached out tentatively with her fingertips, touching his face, feeling.  
  
She gasped.  
  
"Pphhhiiilllippp, ooohhh iiittt'ss yyyoouu, iittss's rrrreaallyy yyyoouuu!"  
  
She called out in relief. Then she grabbed him fiercely, her hands clutching at his shoulders, holding him close to her..  
  
Finally, she broke.letting out all the fear and horror of what had happened, the anguish .sobbing in the protection of his arms.  
  
She closed her eyes to make the nightmare go away.  
  
Philip sighed in relief when he felt her arms go around him. He didn't even care that her grasp was almost choking as she grabbed his shoulders and neck tightly and held on.  
  
He too, held onto her tightly, rocking her back and forth in his arms as she cried.  
  
"It's all right now, it's all right, you're safe."  
  
He spoke to her softly, running his hands slowly over her hair, gently removing leaves from it. She was okay, she was okay.  
  
She.  
  
Then he saw it. There was a rip going through the side of her skirt and her coat.where was it?.  
  
There it was, on the ground, the buttons loose and lying in the dirt.  
  
OH NO. WHAT DID HE DO TO HER? IF HE HURT HER.  
  
He looked over and saw her backpack lying on the ground, forgotten. What happened!?  
  
He knew so very little. Somebody, a man.he knew that much, ran by him and knocked him down. Exactly what he looked like, he wasn't certain of. He needed to figure out what happened.  
  
Was she okay.  
  
Physically?  
  
He attempted to pull her away from him, but was having difficulty. Her hold on him was so unyielding and desperate.  
  
Mimi felt Philip pulling back a little, trying to get her to release her hold on him, but he was her one sense of security now and she needed to be close to him. She needed to be surrounded by his warmth.  
  
His caring.  
  
Philip realized that Mimi was too scared to let go. He spoke to her quietly, but firmly.  
  
"Mimi, I want you to listen to me okay?" She nodded her head a little and he realized that would have to do. "I need you to let go of me some, okay, so I can see your face."  
  
She let go of his neck and shoulders a little and then rapidly buried her face against the front of his suede coat, clenching it with her hands.  
  
He gently moved her some so he could see the side of her face as she maintained her hold on him. He kept holding her too, lacing his hands together around her tightly, but without being overbearing.  
  
"Mimi, I'm sorry, but I need you to tell me what happened. Can you do that?"  
  
She only nodded her head again.  
  
Philip sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. But he had to know. He had to know if she was hurt more than just emotionally.  
  
Even if it meant facing the worse.  
  
Oh man.  
  
Let it not be the worse.  
  
"Meems, I need you to talk."  
  
Her voice was still shaky, but a little more understandable since her crying had quieted down some and she was shaking less.  
  
"I w-was walk-ing h-ome and h-e st-opped me. He g-rabb-ed me and put-put- put-a-kn-kn-ife at my th-roat."  
  
Her words made Philip sigh. She must have been so scared. "Did he hurt you with the knife?"  
  
"N-n-n-o. He j-ust sc-sc-ared m-e. H-he pu-she me do-wn on th-the gr- ground. M-my b-back h-hurt."  
  
Philip HATED what she was telling him. He unlaced his hands slowly, using them to massage her back, feeling her jump a little at first. It scared him, how shaken she was. After the repeated gesture though, his hands slowly moving up and down, he felt her start to calm down. If he could just keep reassuring her with his gestures, his voice that she was safe.  
  
"Does it hurt now? Are you alright?"  
  
"I-I'm o-kay. It h-hurts a lit-tle, b-but I'm o-kay." Mimi could feel him gently stroking her back with his hands as she talked to him. It felt so soothing.  
  
Her thoughts were coming out in a rush as she painfully remembered what happened.  
  
"H-h-e g-got d-own on th-e gr-ground t-oo and t-told me n-not to sc-scream. I-I-I c-c-could-n't m-m-move. Th-The kn-if-ife-he-he woul-d h-have h-h-urt me wi-th it. S-s-so I-I d-id wha-t he s-said."  
  
Philip could feel she needed reassurance.  
  
"That's okay Mimi. You didn't do anything wrong. Whatever happened, you did what you had to, to protect yourself."  
  
Please let him have not hurt her anymore.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened next?"  
  
"H-he st-arted t-to at-ke off m-my c-coat. Th-then h-he th-threw it on th- the g-ground. I-I t-tried to l-look a-w-way, b-but he m-made m-me l-look at h-h-him. I-I- couldn't-t look aw-way b-because the kn-knife was a-a-gain-st m-my th-throat. Th-th-the g-ground-it w-was s-s-so c-c-old a-and h-h-hard."  
  
Her thoughts were getting jumbled as she spoke.  
  
Philip kept rubbing her back, hoping that that sicko hadn't hurt her anymore.  
  
"Th-then h-h-h-h-h-e-"  
  
Mimi broke off, burying her face against Philip's coat again.  
  
OH NO. What happened to her?  
  
Please, please, please.  
  
Philip repeated over and over in his mind, struggling to not scream out, 'what did he do to her?' He fought to keep patient, knowing if he lost control she would lose it too. She was barely holding on now as it was. So he pushed back his desperation and thought only of her. He had to help her. Now wasn't the time to get upset. He spoke very softly, trying to sound calm, but it was hard to keep out the growing emotion in his voice.  
  
"Mimi please, please tell me what happened. You're safe. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore. Just tell me.Meems?"  
  
Mimi moved slowly so her cheek was against his coat again. She had a hard time getting the words out. Only Philip's caring seemed to make it possible.  
  
"H-h-e p-put h-his h-h-and."  
  
She started crying more as she relived it.  
  
"U-u-u-nder m-my sw-sw-eat-er."  
  
Philip closed his eyes tightly at her words, but steeled himself for the worst, holding her tighter.  
  
"A-a-nd h-he p-p-ut it on m-my st-st-sto-mach."  
  
Her words made Philip feel sick. He rubbed her back with one hand and smoothed her hair with the other. His own stomach was twisting up into knots.  
  
What if she.  
  
What if he.  
  
That rip in her skirt, going up her leg.  
  
Oh please let him not have hurt her THAT way.  
  
Please.  
  
"It's okay. I'm here with you now. I know this can't be easy for you, but can you tell me what happened next?"  
  
"I-h-he p-put the kn-knife d-down-I-I s-saw it on th-the gr-ound. H-he was- wasn't l-l-looking at m-me any m-more. H-his h-hand w-was r-rough and s-sc- scratched me. I-I g-grabbed s-some r-rocks and p-pebbles f-from the g- ground and th-threw th-them a-at h-him. I-I pu-pushed h-him a-way. Ph- Philip I j-just wan-wanted it t-to st-op."  
  
She was crying even more now, but Philip finally felt a bit of relief. She fought back! He knew that she put herself down sometimes and there were those at school who liked to joke about her. Even he was guilty of it, though he didn't do it anymore. But right now he was so proud of her. She was so much stronger than people thought-where it counted-inside.  
  
He softly asked her to continue.  
  
"I-I st-started t-to g-get up, b-but he-he grabbed m-my leg and m-m-y skirt r-ripped. Th-th-en I-I-h-heard a s-sound like some-one r-running. I-I sc- screamed a-nd I h-heard y-ou y-ell. H-he g-got s-so an-gry a-and g-grabbed m-e. It hurt. H-h-he grabbed m-my ar-arm."  
  
Philip's worried eyes sought out her arm, seeing some redness there.  
  
That bastard!  
  
Thankfully, it didn't look too bad.  
  
But the fear in her face right now as she relived it all.  
  
The way she said he grabbed her.  
  
That he was angry.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Oh please let her not have been hurt anymore.  
  
"H-h-e sc-scared m-e b-but h-e l-let g-go and I f-fell dow-n ag-ain a-nd th- then y-ou c-came. O-oh Ph-Philip I-'m s-so gla-d y-you c-came.if y-you had- hadn't c-come-Oh."  
  
She broke off weakly.unable to continue.sobbing in his arms.feeling his warmth and familiarity.oh, how safe he made her feel.  
  
She clung to him.  
  
He was her shelter.  
  
Letting her head fall against his chest.  
  
He let go of the tense breath he'd been holding, relief rushing through his entire being. She was safe! She was safe. He hadn't hurt her anymore.  
  
He hadn't hurt her THAT way.  
  
He spoke again softly, but finally with sustenance.  
  
"Hey, we're friends remember? We look out for each other. And you don't have to worry about what could of happened because you're safe, okay? And what about yourself, huh? I'd say you did a good job of defending yourself. I'm proud of you."  
  
The relief continued to flow through him as he felt her holding onto him tightly. That bastard had scared her and what he wanted to do to her was sick, but thank goodness-Oh, thank goodness she wasn't hurt any more. She was going to be all right, she was going to be all right.  
  
He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head, resting his chin on top if it afterwards, closing his eyes with long needed peace.  
  
Then, for a while, he held her silently as she cried.  
  
Time seemed to cease as the two of them just held onto one another, bound by friendship and caring.  
  
Philip pulled back from her eventually and this time she let him go, reluctantly. He smiled down at her, then started to take off his coat, until he saw her look up at him apprehensively.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. It's me, remember? You know I would never do anything to hurt you. It's just that you're still shaking and I know that you're cold."  
  
He finished taking off his coat after he saw her relax. Slowly, he helped her put it on. Then he reached down and one by one buttoned it up for her.  
  
Mimi couldn't believe how kind he was being to her. Never in her life had anyone treated her so tenderly. She looked up at his face as he buttoned up the coat for her. His eyes so soft and caring.  
  
She felt feelings inside her, new feelings.  
  
Ones that made her feel wonderful and terrified at the same time.  
  
Philip finished buttoning up the coat, and then raised his hand to her face, touching her cheek with it, wiping her tears away. Then he did the same with the other hand on her opposite cheek. When he was done, he took his hand away and held onto her waist as he helped her to stand up. Then he spoke softly.  
  
"I know you probably just want to go home, but Meems, you have to report this and you might want to see a doctor too."  
  
She had finished crying and finally she could speak without her voice shaking.  
  
"No Philip. I just want to go home, like you said. I just want to take a hot shower and go to sleep. Can you just walk me home? I know I said I didn't need-"  
  
He cut her off.  
  
"Of course I can walk you home, but Mimi you have to report this. I'll go with you, even to the hospital if you need me to."  
  
"I don't need to go to the hospital. I'm okay. My back even stopped hurting."  
  
"Good. But Mimi, the police need to know what happened so they can catch the guy."  
  
"Oh My-"  
  
Her face was one of shock and remembrance.  
  
It alarmed Philip.  
  
"What?!" He asked her anxiously.  
  
"The man that attacked me-he-he was the guy we saw on the pier that night."  
  
"OH MAN- Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That settles it Meems. We have to go to the police. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but he might have been following you all this time." He looked at her tensely.  
  
"Oh."  
  
She trembled suddenly and he reached for her, taking her into his arms again.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't want to scare you, but this guy needs to be put away. I'll go with you. You won't be alone, I promise."  
  
It wasn't easy for her, but she decided he was right.  
  
Okay, as long as you're with me."  
  
She looked up into his eyes shakily.  
  
He gave her a reassuring look.  
  
"No way am I letting you go alone. You're stuck with me Miss."  
  
He joked lightly, happy to see the first actual smile he saw on her face all night, even if it was just a small one. He moved away from her, picking up her things and holding them for her. Then he put his arm around her protectively and they began to walk to the police station.  
  
****  
  
Philip was not happy. They got to the police station and were told that Roman Brady was going to deal with the case. That just did not sit well with Philip. He remembered how Roman treated him when Nancy accused him of raping Chloe. He had made Philip feel like a criminal. Philip didn't want Mimi to deal with any of that garbage. He raised a fuss, demanding to see Bo Brady. Then he got even angrier when he was told that Bo wasn't available at the moment and that Roman would come talk to Mimi soon.  
  
His raised voice got him what he wanted, the attention of one Bo Brady.  
  
"Philip? What is going on out here?"  
  
Bo came out of his office, looking at Philip in bewilderment. They were half brothers, but had never been close. For one thing, they had a huge age difference. Philip was much closer to his son, Shawn. But right now Philip looked upset as he held onto a shaky looking Mimi.  
  
Hope came out after Bo, immediately going over to Mimi. "Oh my goodness, Mimi honey, what happened? Philip?" She looked at Philip questioningly.  
  
"Bo I need to talk to you. I need you to deal with this.with what happened to Mimi tonight." Philip spoke seriously and urgently.  
  
"What Philip, what happened to her?" Bo looked at Philip, wanting answers.  
  
Philip felt Mimi move in closer from where she was standing next to him and he tightened his arm around her a little.  
  
"She was attacked. She's really scared right now."  
  
Hope went to go get a blanket and put it around Mimi. "Oh, Hon, it's okay. Everything's going to be all right now." Then she sent someone to go get Mimi some coffee and they all went into Bo's office.  
  
****  
  
Mimi was in Bo's office now, alone. She had just finished giving a detailed account of everything that had happened. Her parents were there with her at the station and Philip was getting ready to leave. Bo was sending him home in one of the squad cars so he wouldn't have to walk.  
  
The door opened to Bo's office and Phillip walked in.  
  
She handed him his coat.  
  
Philip looked at her. She looked tired. She must be after the kind of night she just had. She had a blanket, the one Hope had put on her, draped around her shoulders and was holding out his coat. Philip regarded her with question.  
  
"You don't need it anymore? Because if you do you can hold onto it for now."  
  
She smiled at him. "No it's okay; my mom brought me my jacket. I don't want you to be cold."  
  
He smiled back at her, but then turned serious as he asked her a question.  
  
"So are you going to be all right now?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling better.mostly because of you. I don't know how to.how do I thank you for what you did for me tonight?"  
  
"You don't have to thank me. I care about you.there was no way I was going to let anyone hurt you."  
  
Wonder filled her eyes. There was still one thing she couldn't understand.  
  
"How Philip? How did you even know? I mean why would you come after me, unless you knew?"  
  
"I didn't know anything for sure. I just knew that you walked home alone, and believe me we are going to talk about THAT, but not now.I just had this feeling, this awful feeling that something was going to happen.and so I went after you."  
  
"And you saved me."  
  
"No, no.you saved yourself.I just helped you feel a little better."  
  
"Philip Robert Kiriakis, are you being modest?"  
  
She laughed softly and he laughed along with her. Then she moved a little closer to him, looking up at him seriously.  
  
"You rescued me tonight.when I felt desperate.you.you gave me hope.and I will NEVER forget that."  
  
Mimi took one more step closer and wrapped her arms around Philip, holding him close to her for one long moment, relishing the closeness.  
  
Then with some reluctance, she let him go.  
  
He just looked at her for a second, before he reached for her taking her into his arms, holding her against his chest, and brought his lips to her forehead, kissing her gently. His hands against her face, he closed his eyes for a minute before opening them again. Then he let go, smiled down at her and walked out.  
  
She watched him leave, shutting the door softly behind him. She whispered,  
  
"Thank you Philip, thank you for being my hero."  
  
~*~  
  
I wrote this chapter mainly to strengthen the bond between Philip and Mimi. I debated about writing these last two chapters because I usually don't care that much for a lot of violence, but I'm hoping that the attack added some emotional value to this story and I have to admit I do like drama and emotional scenes as long as they serve a purpose.  
  
I didn't want to make it too much about Philip fighting for her or anything. I wanted Mimi too to have a part in dealing with her attacker, because I think she is that type of character. I didn't want to make the attack any worse or turn it into a story about rape because I think if you're going to deal with something like that you need to do it right and I'm still pretty new at this (writing). It also could have made the story go in directions that I didn't want to have in this story.  
  
Mara  
  
Chapter 21: Honesty  
  
Mimi sat in her room, happy to be home, grateful that she was safe.  
  
"Honey, would you like me to stay here with you tonight? I could if that would make you feel better."  
  
Mimi looked up at her mom who was sitting behind her combing her hair. It was something she hadn't done for her for so long. However, when she had started to do it tonight, Mimi did nothing to stop her. There was something so comforting about your Mom combing your hair for you.  
  
"No Mom. I'll be okay. This helps a lot."  
  
"Okay honey, but maybe I'll just stay with you for a little while after I finish combing your hair."  
  
Mimi's mother continued to comb her daughter's hair. She was so thankful that her daughter was home now and though it horrified her, what could have happened to her and that she still went through an awful experience, she was glad that she was left unharmed, physically. Mostly thanks to one young man who she was very grateful to.  
  
Mimi sat still, enjoying her Mom's pampering as she thought back to everything that had happened that night. OH, what a night! What could have happened! But thankfully, it didn't, all because of.Oh how he made her feel tonight.everything changed.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think it's possible to be just friends with someone and then to start feeling something.uh.different?"  
  
Mrs. Lockhart smiled. "Yes Mimi I do. Your Dad and I started out as friends. Oh and we used to tease each other all the time."  
  
Mimi was very curious now. She had never heard this story before. "So when did you guys start liking each other.you know.more?"  
  
"Well, you see, we met in junior high, but in high school things just changed. I had this beau and your dad didn't like him one bit." Mrs. Lockhart stopped combing her daughter's hair and peered over her shoulder with a sly grin. "But he would never admit that."  
  
Mimi laughed and her Mom went back to combing her hair.  
  
"So anyways, there was the Winter Ball. It was a big deal at our school. And right before it, this BOY that I was going out with broke up with me. I think because he wanted to take this other girl who wasn't very nice."  
  
"Oh Mom that's awful. So you didn't go to the dance."  
  
"Oh no! I went. I went with a bunch of my girlfriends. I wasn't going to stay home just because of that bozo!"  
  
Mimi giggled. "Mom!"  
  
"Well, he was a bozo!" Mrs. Lockhart laughed too, remembering the pains of being a teenager. Oh how strange it was, that what seemed like the end of the world at one time was now something she could laugh at. "Anyways, your Dad also went with a bunch of his friends."  
  
"So what happened Mom?" Mimi was dying to know how everything turned out.  
  
"What do you think happened? We met up with each other and he asked me to dance. We danced and.it was just a wonderful night. Anyway, your dad was a much better beau."  
  
Mrs. Lockhart finished combing her daughter's hair, got up, and put the comb down on the dresser. Then she sat down on the bed next to her daughter.  
  
"Well, I must say that I am very happy that you have such wonderful friends sweetheart. Oh and Philip tonight. My goodness, how much he's grown."  
  
Mrs. Lockhart remembered when Philip would come over, a polite little boy who had an air of mischievousness in him. He would come over with Shawn and Belle, wanting to play with Mimi. Oh, it seemed like just she was just a little girl. And now look at her!  
  
"I'm so glad that you and he are friends. And I'm so grateful to him for helping you tonight."  
  
Mimi smiled, feeling warm inside just thinking about him.  
  
Mrs. Lockhart could see that Mimi was starting to feel.  
  
Well, she wisely said no more. Time would tell.  
  
Mimi yawned sleepily.  
  
"Oh dear, I think that's enough talking for tonight." Mrs. Lockhart hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek gently.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes Mimi?"  
  
"Would you tuck me in? I know I'm a lot older now, but, I'd just really like it." Mimi asked her mom a little shyly.  
  
Mrs. Lockhart was beaming. "Oh of course I would. Oh how much I miss doing this."  
  
She pulled back the blankets as Mimi got in her bed. She pulled them over her, tucking her daughter in warmly. Then she kissed her daughter's cheek again.  
  
"Good night sweetheart. I love you."  
  
"Good night Mom. I love you too."  
  
Mimi watched with a tired smile as her mom turned off her light and closed her bedroom door. She reached for her witch cat and started to close her eyes. But she started to remember the stranger and she felt it hard to fall asleep.  
  
She looked at the phone in her darkened room, contemplating.  
  
When it rang.  
  
She just stared at it first, and then picked it up, not wanting anyone else in the house to hear.  
  
"Hello?" She whispered.  
  
"Oh man, I'm sorry. I woke you, didn't I?"  
  
Mimi smiled at the sound of Philip's soft voice.  
  
"No, you didn't. I was just talking to my mom and then she left and I started to go to sleep, but."  
  
"But what.Oh, the phone rang and I disturbed you."  
  
"No, no.I.I just couldn't fall asleep."  
  
"Why? Are you all right? Are you scared because of what happened tonight?"  
  
The concern in his voice.why did she barely realize before how caring he could be?  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
She could practically feel his disapproving look he must have on the other end. There was something so comforting about knowing somebody for so long that you could predict their reactions.  
  
"Okay.that's not entirely true. I'm kind of afraid right now."  
  
Philip sighed at her shaky whisper. At least she was being honest. It didn't make him happy when she wasn't completely truthful with him, because he valued her honesty.  
  
"Oh Meems, I wished there was something I could do."  
  
His voice dropped off. What could he do? He was in his own bed right now, ready to go to sleep himself. It's not as if he could just go over there.  
  
"My mom offered to stay with me, but I said no, that I'd be okay."  
  
"Why don't you tell her you changed your mind? I mean you've always seemed to have a good relationship with your parents."  
  
"Yeah, I do.but, I'll be okay.I just."  
  
Her voice dropped off this time, uncertainly.  
  
Philip thought of something, something he had done lately to ward off his own nightmares. He hoped it would work for her.  
  
"You know, I've never told anyone this, not even my parents, but after the island I.I started having dreams sometimes, about it.And sometimes when I wake up, I.it's hard for me to go back to sleep so I listen to a song that makes me feel better or I.I sometimes play my guitar."  
  
Philip sighed. None of this was easy to talk about, but if he could help her.  
  
Mimi was shocked. "You play the guitar? I didn't know that."  
  
"Yeah, I got one when I was a kid and it was at Austin's apartment when the fire happened so I still have it. I even took it to the island and left it at our campground when we went looking for the ruby. I'm not that great at it, you know, the guitar? But I'm okay. I can play decently. Actually it just kind of relaxes me."  
  
Mimi laughed.  
  
Philip's expression on the other end was indignant.  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
"No, no it's not that. It's just, where did you put this guitar on the plane? What? Did your bag have a bottomless pit?"  
  
Philip laughed too. Actually, that was a good question. How did he fit that guitar? He barely even remembered carrying it.  
  
"Uh, somehow I got it on the plane and everything. Hey, at least I made you laugh."  
  
"Yeah. Oh Philip, I wasn't laughing about you playing the guitar. And I wouldn't laugh about you not being able to sleep. I know you went through so much on that island.a lot that you never talk about. Thank you for confiding in me."  
  
"I just wanted to give you a suggestion. Something that works for me."  
  
"I know and that means a lot to me. I better go. I want to try your idea."  
  
"Are you going to be okay now?"  
  
"Yeah, I will. Thanks Philip. I'm so glad you're my friend."  
  
"Me too Meems. G'Night."  
  
"G'Night Philip."  
  
She hung up the phone and went over to her personal cd player. She put in a cd and turned it to one of her favorite songs, a song that she always thought would be about .well about someone special. Tonight it made her think of Philip. She lay down and listened, her player at a low volume.  
  
{When the visions around you  
  
Bring tears to your eyes}  
  
She thought of when she had been crying in his arms.the way he held her, his incredible warmth.how wearing his coat made her feel close to him.  
  
{I'll be your strength  
  
I'll give you hope  
  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
  
The one you should call  
  
Was standing here all along}  
  
He gave her his strength tonight.waiting until she was ready for him to hold her.helping her feel safe again.  
  
{I give you my word}  
  
His promise to help her.that he'd keep her safe.  
  
{Just close your eyes  
  
Each lovin' day}  
  
How he was there for her when she needed him.took the nightmare away.made it safe to close her eyes.  
  
{Over and over I fall  
  
When I hear you call}  
  
Her hero.but not a cardboard one.he was real.unwilling to take all the credit.proud of her.  
  
{And I will take you in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong}  
  
When he held her against his chest.kissing her forehead.with such tenderness.  
  
{Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you}  
  
The last beats of the song.  
  
She fell asleep.her cat in her arms.him in her thoughts.  
  
****  
  
Philip sat down on his bed, combing his hair. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a Salem High sweatshirt and tennis shoes. He was going to meet Mimi and they were going to go to the park together. He needed to talk to her.  
  
He could still remember her face when her parents walked into Bo's office. It was obvious how close she was to them. He wished he had that. But with his mom living on her own and Nicole living in the "new" mansion he felt as if he barely even had a family at times. His parents had seemed more demonstrative towards him since the island, but.  
  
He just still wished they were together sometimes.  
  
Oh well, he'd started to accept lately that you can't always get what you want. Maybe his parents just weren't meant to be.well for now at least. He would never lose hope though that one day they would find their way back to each other. He had very little doubt that underneath all the bitterness, they still loved each other. But for now, he needed to focus on his own life. His schoolwork, his friends, his best friend.  
  
Mimi.  
  
She had become such an important part of his life lately. The amazing thing was it had just kind of crept up on him. But the night that she was attacked, he realized something.that he cared for her a lot. He wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but he knew one thing.  
  
He never wanted to see her hurt.  
  
Sitting in his room now, he could remember what it felt like, holding her shaking body in his arms. He had never seen her so absolutely terrified before. It tore at him to see her that way. At least she was safe and he intended to make sure she stayed that way.  
  
He got up off his bed, put his comb in his pocket, grabbed his blue jacket and walked out of his room.  
  
****  
  
It was a chilly day in Salem, the trees bare now. It wouldn't be much longer probably before the winter season brought snow with it. Mimi was sitting on a swing at Salem Park next to Philip, their finished mochas sitting on the ground. Mimi was wearing faded jeans too, a burgundy sweatshirt, a beige jacket and tennis shoes. Her hair was down, hanging loosely with natural waves.  
  
Philip looked at her and smiled.  
  
"So what a week this has been, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but at least we got through it."  
  
Mimi looked down.  
  
Philip got serious.  
  
"So have you heard from Bo? Have they caught the guy yet?" Philip reached for Mimi's hand, placing his over it. He moved his head down more, trying to get her to look at him.  
  
Mimi looked down at her hand in her lap, his on top of it. She knew he was trying to get her attention. She looked up at him finally.  
  
"No. I don't know how much I'm looking forward to when they do anyways."  
  
"Why Meems?"  
  
"Because I don't really want to see him again.you know to identify him.I kind of just wish I could forget any of this happened."  
  
Mimi looked down again.  
  
Philip moved his swing closer to hers. He reached out and softly touched her chin, lifting it slowly, getting her to look at him and then let go.  
  
"You don't really have to see him again. I mean, you'll be behind a wall. He won't even know that you're there. But you don't have to do this alone, okay?"  
  
He squeezed her hand softly.  
  
"When you get the word just give me a ring. We'll go together."  
  
Mimi looked over at him with surprise.  
  
"Really? You want to go with me? Why?"  
  
Philip laughed softly and shook her swing a little.  
  
"Don't you get it? I WANT to help you."  
  
He touched her cheek for a second, his fingertips just grazing it.  
  
"I want to be there for you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
He let go of her hand.  
  
"But now we need to talk about that night. I want to know why you lied to me."  
  
"Boy, don't beat around the bush Philip. But I'm not sure what you mean."  
  
She avoided his eyes.  
  
Philip looked annoyed. "Oh come on Mimi. You know exactly what I mean. You told me you were getting a ride with Jan and her mother that night. That was a lie. Brady saw Jan and Jason in the parking lot, after you had SUPPOSEDLY gotten a ride with her."  
  
Mimi finally looked at Philip. He sounded so angry. "Brady saw them? What was he doing there?"  
  
Philip shook his head.  
  
"He was picking up Chloe."  
  
He saw Mimi react to that.  
  
"What? Is that it? You lied because of Chloe?" He asked her, incredulous.  
  
Mimi laughed sarcastically. "Don't flatter yourself Philip."  
  
"Don't try to change the subject! And what is that supposed to mean? We were talking about why you lied to me, remember?"  
  
Mimi now looked annoyed.  
  
"And you thought it was because of Chloe! Like everything always revolves around her."  
  
"Oh knock it off Mimi! I just can't believe that you would do something so damn unsafe. What were you thinking?!"  
  
His quick temper was starting to get the best of him, but he was frustrated. And she wasn't giving him any answers.  
  
Mimi exploded.  
  
"Fine, you want to know why I lied? I'll tell you. And why I was so DUMB too."  
  
Philip started to protest, but she cut him off.  
  
"I had a horrible day cleaning the locker rooms with Jan. I ended up having to spend the whole afternoon cleaning with HER. Listening to her complain endlessly. I was tired and just wanted to get out of there and go home. Then I come outside and there you are with Chloe and I just wanted to.I don't like her, okay.I've made my peace with her. I apologized for the internet prank, but we're never going to be friends. For your information, it wasn't about you, it was about ME. I wanted to go home."  
  
She started to get more and more upset, her voice starting to break.  
  
"I didn't think. And so I probably got what I deserved, huh Phil? You probably wish -"  
  
Her voice broke as tears filled her eyes.  
  
Philip looked at her disbelievingly.  
  
"How can you even say that?"  
  
He got off the swing and pulled her up by the hands. Then he held her in his arms.  
  
"I would never EVER wish for anything bad to happen to you. You should know that."  
  
His voice was scolding, but gentle.  
  
"I know you don't like Chloe. I don't completely understand why, but it's like you said. You made your peace with her. I'm not going to stop caring about her, but I'm not her boyfriend anymore. I've accepted that. And I do not intend to lose you as a friend either. Don't you see? That's why I was so upset. You lied to me. You weren't honest with me. And you nearly were."  
  
His voice broke off as the reality of what COULD have happened to her hit home.  
  
"It could have been worse Meems."  
  
He finished in a low whisper.  
  
She pulled back and looked up at him.  
  
"I know and I am grateful to you."  
  
Philip shook his head. "I don't even care about that Mimi. Just don't ever walk home alone again at night, okay? I mean, we have a deal. Remember? I walk you home two nights a week and keep you entertained with my amazing football stories."  
  
Mimi laughed softly.  
  
He grinned at her, happy to hear her laugh. But then he got serious again. He touched her cheek, with his hand, his thumb moving back and forth, as his eyes searched her face with concern.  
  
"Please, just don't ever do anything like that again, okay? Always be honest with me."  
  
Mimi looked up into his eyes, feeling his hand against her cheek, his touch so soft, filling her with emotion. She found it hard to speak.  
  
"I won't. I promise."  
  
Philip slowly moved his hand away.  
  
"Good." He clapped his hands together.  
  
"Now that that's settled.let's forget that we're teenagers on the verge of being adults. Let's be kids again." He grinned at her.  
  
Mimi smiled, looking at him with curiosity. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Philip grasped her hand in his.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Then he ran with her over to the tire swing.  
  
"Okay, sit down."  
  
"You're absolutely nuts!"  
  
"Hey! At least I know how to have fun!" He challenged her with a smirk.  
  
Mimi huffed. "I know how to have fun!"  
  
"Prove it then." Philip answered her matter of factly.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Mimi got on the swing, letting her legs swing inside the tire as she gripped onto the chains.  
  
Philip gave her a crafty look and started spinning the swing around and around. Then he ran with the swing and jumped on at the last minute, startling Mimi. She laughed along with him as the swing spun in circles wildly. They both yelled out, in total abandon as they got dizzier and dizzier.  
  
Finally it stopped.  
  
"Whoa, I think I could handle that better when I was seven years old." Philip laughed, still feeling not so steady.  
  
Mimi smiled softly. "I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
Philip feigned innocence.  
  
"You're trying to get me to forget that night."  
  
Philip shot her a confused look.  
  
"Is that what you think? Nah. I just thought it would be fun to be kids again."  
  
Mimi smiled again.  
  
"You're right, it is. Now, how about the swings?"  
  
She climbed out of the tire swing and ran over to the swings they had been sitting on earlier. She started to pump her feet, rising up high in the air. She watched as Philip ran over, a little slower. He really must be dizzy. He got on the swing next to her and pumped his feet too, raising high up in the air. Mimi closed her eyes, leaning back, feeling incredibly free.  
  
Philip watched her, slowing down his own swing. Her hair was blowing behind her, her face was so carefree, her eyes closed, her lashes fluttering like a butterfly.  
  
Mimi sensed she was being watched, opened her eyes, and looked over, meeting Philip's. She slowed down her swing.  
  
"What, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
He gave her no time to respond, bumping into her swing with his own.  
  
"Hey, you!"Mimi bumped him back.  
  
Philip bumped her back. And so it continued until their swings were swaying sideways wildly and they could barely control them anymore. In fact, it took some effort to get those wildly swaying swings to slow down.  
  
They laughed, letting their feet hit the ground.  
  
Suddenly, Philip grabbed Mimi's swing, catching her off guard. He pulled the chains closer to his so they were face to face. Then he moved his face even closer, continuing to grasp the chains on her swing.  
  
He started to lean in.  
  
Mimi stared up at him in shock. Was he going to.?  
  
He moved in more.  
  
His blue eyes looking straight into her green ones.  
  
And.  
  
Kissed her squarely on the nose.  
  
Then he pulled back a little, with a sly grin.  
  
"Remember, we're just kids!"  
  
He laughed and got up and ran off.  
  
She sat there for a second in total disbelief, getting her heartbeat back to normal, then ran after him.  
  
The two swings swayed.in unison.side by side.  
  
Song Lyrics are to: 'This I Promise You', By NSYNC and Richard 


	13. Chapter 22 and 23

Chapter 22: Gobble Gobble  
  
Friendly little warning: This chapter pokes fun at various characters from the show, but it's all just in fun.not meant to offend anyone who likes these characters.  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
Five Minutes Later and then later and later and later.  
  
"Victor, how nice to see you (half smile). Nicole, oh my you're not even ready yet (over-exaggerated expression). Oh dear you are dressed. Too bad you couldn't find anything less trampy."  
  
"Kate, how nice to see you too (obviously lying). Well, well, well.are those wrinkles I see (pretend concern)? Didn't have enough time to apply the make up, did you?"  
  
"Why you little bi"  
  
"All right, all right that's enough! Can't you two try to be civil to each other?" (shakes head in annoyance)  
  
"Of course, Victor darling." (smirks)  
  
Kate smirks back.  
  
Later.  
  
The doorbell rings again.  
  
Five minutes later and then later and.  
  
(Well, you get the picture.)  
  
"Well, so this is the new mansion you have Victor. It looks just as dreary as the other one did."  
  
"Sammy, be nice."  
  
"Oh Austin, I was only joking of course." (Sammy pretends to be nice.a common theme whenever Austin is there.as she gives dirty looks to her enemies behind his back)  
  
"I picked out this mansion, Sammy." (Nicole)  
  
"Of course. Now that you And Vic are living together. Boy Nicole, you'll just sleep with anyone won't you to get what you want?" (Sammy of course, who smiles at Austin sweetly as he talks to his mom)  
  
Note: Austin is oblivious to the fact that Sammy is putting down one person right after the other. He's still living in his little dream world. Sammy is an angel..and the moon is made of cheese!!  
  
Victor is rolling his eyes. Maybe they'll all go home soon. Except Nicole. She makes him feel young.  
  
Yah baby!  
  
Oops, too much Nicole influence. Put that stern expression back on.  
  
Victor frowns, his usual scowl. (See: Every time he has been disappointed with Philip if you have any questions.or whenever he and Kate have one of their infamous brawls!) Ah, that's better.  
  
Poor Will watching all the very weird, strange, ludicrous, insane grown ups. No wonder the kid never talks.Actually he barely even smiles!  
  
Austin smiling. Remember, Austin is blissfully ignorant. Hasn't a clue what's going on.  
  
There goes Kate, trying to get some more money out of Victor. Nicole objects. Kate fires at her. Put up your dukes!  
  
And in the first corner we have the woman who had (well almost had---they came pretty close!) an affair with a younger man.Oh and did I leave out the part that she plotted to kill her own husband-then changed her mind, then changed her mind again, then changed her mind again.well you get the picture.  
  
And in the second corner, we have the woman who's having an affair with an older man-and once pretended to have a disease to keep the man she SUPPOSEDLY really loved.  
  
Nicole fires back.the crowd roars.............  
  
Boo hoo! Big Guy stops all the fun---  
  
Big Guy Victor scowling.  
  
Poor Will probably wishes he were part of another family.  
  
And you ask what is this beautiful event?  
  
Why of course it's Thanksgiving with the Kiriakises.  
  
Philip watches the shenanigans from the top of the stairs. Then he comes down.  
  
Hush, hush ,hush.  
  
Oh, they still treat him like he's a little kid. Victor and Nicole pretending they're nothing more than business associates: Hey you guys! He's a teenager, not a two year old!!  
  
Kate rushing up to see her baby.oh the dramatics.  
  
Mommy Dearest all over again without the wire hangers.  
  
"NOOOOOO MOOOOOORE WIRE HANGERS!!"  
  
Ha, ha.just a joke.  
  
Actually, Philip knows that in a strange, very weird and unique way his family is just plain....  
  
NUTTY!!  
  
Well, when they get together like this.a house full of people of whom the majority can't stand each other.but at least he has a home and at least his parents love him..in their own way.  
  
Sound of the telephone ringing.  
  
He is saved!  
  
In the background, Nicole and Sammy now going at it.  
  
Kate trying to convince Austin to leave Sammy for the umpteenth time.  
  
Victor frowning.  
  
Will clueless.  
  
"Hello?" Thank you, thank you for saving me from this! Whoever you are!  
  
"Hi Philip. I've got to ask you a favor." She asks in desperation.  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving to you too Meems." In a jokingly sarcastic tone.  
  
"I'm sorry. Happy Thanksgiving. Oh no, I'm taking you away from your family aren't I?"  
  
My family........  
  
Uh yeah.........  
  
Victor telling Sammy to cool it.  
  
Nicole smirking.  
  
Kate smirking.  
  
Sammy sweetly smiling to Austin as she curses both Kate and Nicole in her head.  
  
Austin smiling back.  
  
Henderson trying to entertain Will.  
  
Philip smiles ironically. "Don't worry Meems. They won't notice. So what do you need?"  
  
"A turkey!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have an extra one would you?"  
  
"Oh sure Meems. We always have spare turkeys at the Kiriakis house."  
  
"Really?" Sounds excited.  
  
"Sure, why not, no biggie......Are you out of your mind Mimi?! I was just kidding! No, we don't have any extra turkeys. The ONE we have looks like Bird-zilla! It's gigantic!"  
  
"Well, would anyone notice if you happened to just.uh, sort of.uh-"  
  
Annoyed look. "Spill it Meems!"  
  
"Wouldanyonenoticeifyoucutabigchunkoutofit?!" Rushes out her words too fast.obviously stressed.  
  
"Uh, could you repeat that please, for those of us who don't understand Pig Latin?!" Confused---enough said.  
  
Tries to space her words apart "Would they notice if you cut a big ole piece out of it?"  
  
"Uh...YES."  
  
Maybe he should of invited her over.she'd probably fit right in.Uh Mimi, are you feeling okay?  
  
"OH, what am I going to do?!" Sounds slightly upset----actually more like panicked  
  
"Mimi, what's wrong?!".Pause."Oh man, are you trying to tell me your family can't afford a turkey?! I thought your dad had a good job and that you guys were doing better.financially!"  
  
Annoyed look. "It's not for my family! We have food! It's for the center! There's not enough turkey for the Thanksgiving dinner!"  
  
Light bulb goes over the head.  
  
Moment to picture that image......  
  
DA-ING! (Back to the story)  
  
"Now I get it!".Gets an idea, a mischievous little idea...a gruesomely EVIL little idea.  
  
HA HA HA HA HA  
  
MOOO----HA-HA-HA!  
  
Ooops, getting a little off track here....  
  
Back to Philip..  
  
Looking over at the dining room and at one MASSIVELY large turkey.  
  
"I'll be right over."  
  
Mimi flustered. "Why? What?"  
  
"We're going to break Bird-zilla out of here!"  
  
****  
  
"Philip I don't know if this is such a good idea."  
  
Looks at her dryly. "You have a better one?"  
  
"No, but what if someone catches us?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? They're too busy arguing! And Will barely talks."  
  
"He wasn't like that when we went to the park."  
  
"The rest of my family wasn't around then either. Trust me, they're not exactly normal."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
Philip has to agree with her on that one.  
  
Okay, Cue: Mission Impossible Music: Duh-duh-duh Duh-duh-duh -Duh-duh-duh Duh-duh.  
  
In the mood now?  
  
Their Mission: Since they obviously chose to accept it: To sneak one ENORMOUS sized turkey out of the Kiriakis Mansion.  
  
Not an easy task!  
  
Philip led Mimi into the house through a back door. He didn't want anyone to see them, since he was supposed to be already gone, on a mission of mercy for a friend. He just didn't tell his parents what the mission was. He leads her through a couple of rooms until they get to the dining room. There on the buffet sits one Colossal, Gargantuan, Mammoth sized turkey! In other words: one big ole sucker!  
  
Philip lifts the ceramic covering from on top of it and shows Mimi Exhibit A, uh, the turkey.  
  
Mimi looks at it flabbergasted. "THAT'S your turkey? That thing is." Can't go on.  
  
"I know, it looks like the Titanic. That's why I named it Bird-zilla."  
  
"Philip, we can't take that! How are we even going to CARRY it?" Looking at Bird-zilla, uh the turkey, in disbelief.  
  
Warning look. "Shhh.You want someone to hear you? We can carry it."  
  
He's not very convincing.  
  
"I think."  
  
"Why don't we just cut it? Do you happen to have a saw around?" Still staring at the Walloping turkey.  
  
"Funny Meems. Funny. Nah. There's a knife around here somewhere. I just hope I can cut it."  
  
Hears a noise and looks at Mimi in shock. "Quick, get down!!" Philip pushes Mimi down underneath the dining room table, where he joins her.  
  
"So Kate, Austin is going to get me a beautiful expensive diamond ring and we are going to be happy forever with Will and there is nothing you can do about it."  
  
"You little money grubbing slut!"  
  
Mimi looks at Philip in shock from underneath the table. Philip just rolls his eyes.  
  
Austin comes in.  
  
Sammy rushes over to him, the poor innocent victim! Yeah right!  
  
"Oh Austin, your mother is being so mean to me.Do something Austin! Defend me!"  
  
"Mom, are you being mean to Sammy again?"  
  
Mimi shakes her head. This is how they spend Thanksgiving?  
  
Sammy smirks.  
  
Kate growls.  
  
Austin leads them all out.  
  
Philip and Mimi are safe to come out from underneath the table.  
  
Attempt One: Unsuccessful.  
  
Mission: FAILED  
  
Now on to Attempt Two.  
  
"Philip!?"  
  
"Don't ask! Now are you sure we have to cut this thing?"  
  
"Philip, we can't take your family's entire turkey! Besides I only need some of it, not the whole thing."  
  
"They're too busy arguing to eat, but they would be really upset with me if I took the WHOLE thing and Will has to eat.All right. All right. I'll cut it. Let's see." Looks around for the knife and finds it. "Here we go." Goes over to the turkey and starts to cut it, which is not an easy task.manages to cut part of it.poor Bird-zilla not looking as pretty as it was before.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! Philip, what did you do to it?" Looks at the turkey, now almost a sorry sight.  
  
"You told me to cut it! It's all right! It's still edible! Now it really does look like the Titanic!"  
  
"Yeah, after it hit the iceberg!"  
  
Hears a noise. "OH MY GOSH! Someone's coming! What do we do? What do we do?"  
  
"Calm down! Here!" Puts the pieces of the turkey back together under the ceramic covering and scrambles to get it to look.well ALMOST like it did before.  
  
"Philip, what if someone lifts that covering?"  
  
"Nah." Looks at her weakly. "Maybe no one will notice?"  
  
"NOT NOTICE?!"  
  
"SHHH. Grabs her and they hide under the table again as.  
  
"So Kate, it just kills you doesn't it, to see Victor and I SOOO happy together!"  
  
Kate laughs. "You are so pathetic Nicole.Do you honestly think Victor cares for you at all?.Pretty soon, he's going to drop you like yesterday's news.you TRAMP!"  
  
Wide-eyed expression from Mimi. Philip just shakes his head.  
  
Victor enters. Big Guy is getting a headache.  
  
"Old Battle-Axe!"  
  
"Hussey!"  
  
"Tart!"  
  
"Wench!"  
  
"Why you little wh-"  
  
Victor breaks them up before they start letting each other have it. "All right, all right that's enough you two!" Leads them out of the room.  
  
Philip and Mimi start to crawl out from underneath the table as.  
  
"Here Will, let's get you some cookies! What do you say about that?"  
  
Will answers Henderson. "Yeah."  
  
Mimi and Philip hastily crawling back underneath the table.  
  
By the way.Attempt Two.  
  
Uh, Mission Two: FAILED  
  
On to Attempt Three or Mission Three or.  
  
OH forget it! Onto the third Try!  
  
Will and Henderson leave the room.  
  
Philip and Mimi start to crawl out from underneath the table as.  
  
The cook enters with some more plates of hot food and they quickly scramble underneath the table again.  
  
Cook leaves.  
  
Philip and Mimi wait.what if somebody else comes? But when no one does, they decide the coast is clear.for now anyway.  
  
"This place has more traffic than Times Square!" Mimi looking at Philip in utter bewilderment as they get out from underneath the table cautiously."Philip, are you sure it's all right if we take some of your family's turkey? I'm having second thoughts."  
  
"You should have said something before I cut it. Don't worry. We always end up with enough leftovers to feed an army anyway."  
  
Still perplexed. "But what are they going to do when they find their turkey all cut up?"  
  
"Think that the turkey snatcher got in here and couldn't carry the whole thing?"  
  
Frowns. "That's not funny. Let's leave a note." Reaches into her purse for paper and pen.  
  
"A NOTE?" Bewildered.  
  
"Yes." She hands him the paper and pen.  
  
"Fine. What do I say? That the rest of Bird-zilla went to people that will appreciate it?"  
  
"Philip!"  
  
"It's okay. I know what to write." He writes a note and leaves it underneath the ceramic covering, next to the leftover part of Bird-zilla, uh, the turkey.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just hope by the time I get home everyone will see this as a charitable act or I'm going to be in deep: well you get the picture."  
  
"Philip, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. It's not like we took the WHOLE turkey. Let's just get out of here."  
  
They put their parts of the turkey on a huge tray and start to head toward the back door as.  
  
"So Sammy, using Will to get Austin once again are you? You're such a loser."  
  
Poor Philip and Mimi head desperately for the other side of the table to hide.carrying the large tray.crouching down on the ground hoping they are not heard.  
  
"Takes one to know one honey."  
  
Sammy takes a breadstick. Nicole takes a cracker and they leave.  
  
Mimi: wide-eyed, mouth open. "Ph"  
  
Philip promptly cuts her off.  
  
"DON't say anything. Let's just make a run for it before someone ELSE comes in."  
  
They head to the back door and leave with parts of Bird-zilla, uh the turkey.  
  
Attempt three.  
  
Uh...  
  
Try Three..  
  
No, that's not it....  
  
Mission Three...  
  
YEAH, that's right!  
  
Mission Three: SUCCESSFUL  
  
End of Gobble Gobble  
  
Chapter 23: Kindred Spirits  
  
Philip and Mimi arrived at the center with the turkey. They got out of the car, carrying it with them and then walked into the center. After they were done putting it in the kitchen, Mimi turned around to speak to Philip.  
  
"Thanks Philly. You saved me.again." She smiled at her friend.  
  
"Ah, it was no big deal. It actually was kind of fun.sneaking out of the house and everything."  
  
Mimi laughed. "Yeah, we made a great team!"  
  
"The best. So you have enough turkey now?" Philip looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Yeah definitely." She looked at him a little shyly. "Well, I guess I better let you get back to your family."  
  
"Yeah." Philip didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave. "So you going to help serve now?"  
  
"Yep and I better start."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, Happy Thanksgiving Meems."  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving Phil." She watched as Philip left and then started to help the other workers.  
  
Several Minutes Later.  
  
Mimi helped dish another plateful, thinking Philip must be almost home..  
  
Ready to share his thanksgiving with his family.  
  
Getting ready to explain what happened to their turkey.  
  
She hoped they weren't too hard on him.  
  
"Uh, you need some extra help? I even brought my serving spoon."  
  
Mimi looked up with surprise to see of all people....  
  
Philip, standing at the door to the kitchen holding a large spoon with a wide dimpled smile.  
  
She smiled back, happy to see him. "Sure."  
  
****  
  
"Sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me Ooohhh!.R-E-S-P-E-C-T."  
  
Philip spooned another helping of gravy and mashed potatoes, shaking to the music. Next to him, Leroy was cheering him on, boogieing as he served the turkey. Philip now knew why Mimi got along with him so much. He was a lot of fun! Leroy was a black man, in his 40's? Philip guessed somewhere around there. He had a great sense of humor, was quite a dancer and a natural born leader, leading everyone in serving the people at the shelter. And there were a whole lot of people to serve!  
  
Philip rolled up his sleeves as he spooned out more food. He looked over at Mimi, helping with the stuffing. She was smiling and moving to the music too. She was wearing a violet red skirt with a top a shade lighter and her hair was partly up in a loose bun, some strands hanging loose. He thought she looked really good, but mostly she looked happy and totally in her element.  
  
He broke away from his musings, realizing he better stay focused on his job. One he was actually enjoying.  
  
"Wait a minute Mr. Postman, Oooohhh Please Mr. Postman."  
  
Mimi gave out another portion of stuffing, singing and moving to the music, watching Philip with a laugh. Oh my gosh, she had never seen him like this, acting so silly. Sure, he could act crazy, but.well, maybe it was the fact that he was WORKING, actually serving people food! And from the smile on his face and the way he was shaking his uhhh..backside.he actually seemed to be having fun. She was also happy to see that he was getting along well with Leroy and the other workers. She took in his black slacks and gorgeous maroon sweater.at how he was all dressed up for Thanksgiving and here he was serving the homeless.  
  
Would wonders ever cease?  
  
****  
  
She got his attention.  
  
A little girl standing off to the side of one of the tables, looking very sad.  
  
Philip couldn't stop looking at her, wondering why she looked so despondent and wondering why it was bothering him so much...  
  
There was something about her.something familiar.  
  
He watched as not a single tear fell from her eye. What was it?  
  
Before he even realized what he was doing, he asked Leroy for a short break, feeling like a magnet being pulled to something or in this case: someone.  
  
Philip went over to where they were serving pumpkin pie, got a piece, covering it with whipped cream and walked over to the little girl. Sitting at the table was a woman. Philip guessed it must be her mother. He waved and gestured with the pumpkin pie. She smiled in acknowledgement, knowing he was friends with one of the volunteers. A good-looking guy like that got a lot of attention.  
  
"Hi. I thought you might like some pumpkin pie. It's got lots of whipped cream too!" Philip smiled at the little girl as he crouched down near her, to be at her eye level. She was very pretty, with long brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
The little girl just looked down sadly.  
  
"Hey, it's really good. Why don't you try some? By the way, my name's Philip. My friend works here and I came to help out." He held out his hand for her with another smile.  
  
She looked away.  
  
Philip really wanted to get her to talk to him. There was just something about her.  
  
"Here, let me show you how good it is." Philip over-exaggerated eating a part of it with his hands, getting whipped cream on his face.  
  
The little girl cracked a smile.  
  
"Ah, I saw that. Come on. Go ahead and take it." He handed her the pie and felt good inside when she started to eat it with the tiniest bit of a smile.  
  
"So, why are you so sad?"  
  
She looked at him, her big brown eyes still sad, looked away, and then looked at him again a little shyly, still melancholy. "I miss my Daddy."  
  
"Oh. What happened to him?" Philip looked at her with interest.  
  
"He-he's in the hospital. He's sick."  
  
"He had a stroke, just recently."  
  
Philip looked at the little girl's mother, in shock.  
  
A stroke!  
  
Oh - Painful memories came back to him.  
  
The little girl looked down sadly.  
  
Philip gazed down at her, now knowing now why he felt compelled to meet her. It was like meeting himself as a child again.  
  
"I'm so sorry. When I was little my Dad was sick too."  
  
The little girl looked up at him with interest. "He was?"  
  
"Yeah. The same thing happened to him that happened to your daddy."  
  
"Sometimes, I don't like going to see him. I'm."  
  
Philip moved closer to her, understanding in his eyes.  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
"M-hmm." The little girl nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, I was too sometimes. It's hard to see him so still, isn't it?"  
  
"M-hmm. He doesn't move! It scares me."  
  
"I know. But you know what can help?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Talking to your Mom. She can help you a lot. And give her lots of hugs. It'll make you feel good inside. And remember all the good times you've had with your Daddy."  
  
"Did your Daddy get better?"  
  
"Yeah, he did. He's at home now all better."  
  
"Do you think my Daddy will get better?"  
  
Philip swallowed hard.  
  
OH, what a tough question.  
  
Sure, he could answer that he would be fine, but how many times did he get that answer as a kid? How many times was he told his Dad was coming home soon.his Dad didn't come home for years! He didn't want to lie to this little girl.  
  
"I don't know. I hope so."  
  
"So do I. After Daddy got sick, we had to leave our home too. We live here now."  
  
Philip felt sick inside. He lost his father for a while, but at least he had a home. This girl had so little.he wished there was something he could do for her.  
  
For the first time he was REALLY seeing just how lucky he was.  
  
"Well, there are a lot of nice people that work here."  
  
"You're nice. I like you. My name's Selena."  
  
"I like you too. Nice to meet you Selena. How about a ride?"  
  
Philip turned around, slouching a little and told Selena to get on a chair and hold onto his back. Then he got up, as she held onto his neck and shoulders and goofed around, giving her a ride, making her laugh.  
  
At least he could give her that.  
  
Some Happiness.  
  
Even if it was only temporary.  
  
****  
  
Mimi looked around fro Philip with no success. She had been taking a short break and suddenly noticed that he wasn't around. Earlier she saw him with Selena. She noticed that he was talking to her and it looked like he was trying to cheer her up. It made Mimi smile to see him come over to her with a piece of pumpkin pie, loaded with whipped cream. Then she laughed when she saw Philip run around the room with Selena on his back. He could be so silly, but what he was doing was also incredibly sweet. Mimi noticed that Selena was even smiling and laughing, something she rarely saw her do. But Mimi ended up having to help out a little in the kitchen and when she came back out to the main dining room, there was no sign of Philip.  
  
Did he leave, she wondered. Without telling her?  
  
****  
  
Philip stood outside hugging himself to keep warm. He looked up at the sky with somber eyes. For so long he acted like it didn't bother him. He admitted so little to his friends, his family.to Chloe, but tonight fate stepped in. He met someone who reminded him.the pain he felt as a child.the sense of loss.  
  
He shivered, feeling very alone.  
  
****  
  
Wait a minute!  
  
She went to go check. Yes, it was still there. His coat was still there so where was he?  
  
She put on her own coat and walked out to the back, where there was a small balcony and saw him. He was outside in freezing weather, a frosty night without a jacket.  
  
Mimi ran over to Philip.  
  
"Philip, are you crazy? It's freezing out here! You could get sick!"  
  
Mimi took Philip's coat, which she found where he left it in the kitchen and draped it around his shoulders, straining to reach up to him.  
  
"Philip put it on!"  
  
Why did he look so upset?  
  
Philip looked at Mimi in surprise, nearly jumping when she put the coat on him. The urgency in her voice. She was right though. He felt very cold. He shivered again and watched as Mimi grabbed his coat, forcing him to put his arms through the sleeves. Then she did something that totally shocked him. She scrambled to get in front of him and started buttoning up his coat. He watched her with confused eyes.  
  
Mimi was so worried about him. He kept shivering so she made sure he put the coat on, helping him. Then purely out of concern, she buttoned his coat, until.  
  
"I can't quite reach the top buttons Philip. You'll have to do them yourself."  
  
She watched as he finally nodded his head and finished buttoning up his coat, but his eyes.  
  
They looked so sad and he still seemed shaky. She reached for his hands. They were so cold! She started rubbing them briskly.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Mimi looked up at him with questioning pleading eyes. "Please Philly tell me."  
  
Philip looked at her for a second, and then turned away, removing his hands from her grasp and held onto the railing. He didn't like burdening people with his problems. He didn't like admitting certain things.  
  
Mimi watched him turn away from her painfully. She wanted to be there for him like he was there for her. But if he wouldn't let her.  
  
No, she had to find a way.  
  
She put her hand on his back and stood a little behind him, a little on the side.  
  
"You know Leroy and everyone else really likes you. I didn't know you had it in you. I mean, Philip Kiriakis, serving other people! Who would of thought? And whoever thought that you could "shake" it so well?"  
  
Mimi teased jokingly, hoping to get a response. Nothing.  
  
"And you had Selena laughing so hard-"  
  
She stopped, noticing him react to the name.  
  
"Is that it Philip? Is it Selena?"  
  
"Her Dad's sick."  
  
Mimi had to struggle to hear him. His voice was so quiet and it sounded a little hoarse.  
  
"I know. He's in the hospital, but I'm not sure what for. Her mom's very nice, but also very quiet and so is Selena."  
  
Philip responded in a toneless voice. "He had a stroke."  
  
Mimi closed her eyes tight. So that was it!  
  
Oh, Philip, Mimi thought. The pain he must be going through right now.  
  
All the years she knew him, he NEVER talked about it. Maybe a small mention, but not ever discussing it or confiding in someone about it. He even seemed to act sometimes as if he only had one parent. Then his father got better and Philip acted like nothing ever happened, like there never even was a stroke. She wondered if he ever talked to Chloe about it. Possibly, but something told her that even with her he probably didn't say that much.  
  
But tonight.tonight must have been like reliving the nightmare.and Mimi was determined to help him deal with it. No more hiding Philip.  
  
"Philip."  
  
"Meems please.I just want to be alone."  
  
He pleaded with her, his tone a little harsh.  
  
She refused to give up though.  
  
"No Philip. I'm not leaving. You always act like you can deal with everything by yourself.like you're so strong and don't have any problems. You want everyone else to say what's wrong with them as long as you don't have to say what's wrong with you."  
  
She looked at him pointedly, wishing he would look at her.  
  
Philip continued to look away, even though he could feel her eyes on him.  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Yes it is and you know it. Why Philip? Why can't you just talk about it? I know it's hurting you."  
  
Mimi reached out, touching his hand that was gripping the railing, gently moving her hand back and forth over it.  
  
"Philly, that's what friends are for. They talk to each other, help each other. You helped me.at least let me return the favor."  
  
Finally, he turned to look at her and she looked up into his sorrowful eyes.  
  
"Philly?"  
  
It was hard.  
  
It was so hard to get the words out, but she was giving him so much.  
  
She was allowing him to feel.and he needed to talk.he so needed it.  
  
He looked out at the sky again and quietly, hoarsely began to speak.  
  
"I.I missed my Dad so much.and I just felt so lost.My Mom, she would cry at night and I wanted to help her, but.how could I help her? What could I do? I was still just a kid. I just hugged her a lot.needing to be close to her. And then we'd go to the nursing home and I just.I just wanted to get out of there so badly.and I always felt guilty.he was just so still.it was like he wasn't even my Dad.and tonight, seeing that little girl.so sad.it's like.like re-living it all.I know.I know what she's going through.I've felt that pain before.I.I-"  
  
Mimi watched Philip speak, his eyes getting more moist with each word he spoke until finally his voice broke off.  
  
She reached for him and he resisted at first, but then finally he gave in, holding her tight, his body shaking.  
  
"Oh Philly, Let it out.Just let it out."  
  
She rubbed his back, holding him close to her, feeling his shoulders sag as he leaned against her and finally let go of the sorrow he had felt as a child.  
  
Philip held on, feeling her support him. She was so much smaller than he was physically yet here she was holding him up, sustaining him..  
  
It allowed him to let go and just..  
  
Feel.  
  
But soon.  
  
He felt his breathing returning to normal, his tears subsiding.  
  
He pulled back, looking at Mimi.  
  
Mimi felt him let go and looked up into his tear-stricken face. He hadn't cried for that long, but at least it was a start. At least he was opening up. She reached out to touch his face, wiping away his tears, but after a little bit he grabbed her hand and gently removed it.  
  
"I'm okay. I just.I feel bad for Selena. And she doesn't even have a home either. I wished there was something I could do."  
  
His voice was a little shaky, hoarser, but with each word, it grew steadier.  
  
Mimi knew that was it. He wasn't going to reveal any more and he definitely was done putting his emotions on display.for tonight anyway.  
  
But that was okay. At least he let her comfort him. She was so thankful for that.  
  
"What do you mean you wish there was something you could do for her? Philip Robert Kiriakis, tonight you made that little girl happy. You made her smile and laugh. You already gave SO much to her and you didn't have to spend one cent to do it."  
  
"You think that's all I think about, money? That I think money can solve all the problems in the world? Let me tell you something Mimi. I would have given away every single cent if I could have just had my Dad at home all those years. But I doubt many people would believe that." He replied, his voice full of emotion.  
  
Mimi reached out for Philip's hand, taking it in hers.  
  
"I believe it. And so would your friends.your real friends.even Chloe, I bet. I know you don't care only about money. I know because I saw the way you acted tonight: gracious and kind. And the way you treated me when I was attacked. You made me feel so safe Philip. Like you told ME, on the island Philip, 'You're okay, really okay.'"  
  
Mimi shivered a little and then smiled when he protectively put his hands on her arms.  
  
"Now it's really cold out here. Can we go back inside, where it's warmer?"  
  
Philip could hear her teeth chattering as he rubbed her arms briskly, letting go after a bit.  
  
"You go ahead. I'll be in, in a minute."  
  
"Philip-"  
  
"Really Meems. I'm okay now. Just give me a minute okay?"  
  
"Okay, but if you don't come in soon-" Mimi warned, still concerned about him.  
  
Philip could see her concern and smiled. "I promise. I won't be that long." He watched Mimi start to walk back in reluctantly.  
  
He watched her get to the door, then.  
  
"Meems-"  
  
"What?"  
  
Mimi felt herself being turned around slowly as he caught up with her, holding onto her arm.  
  
Philip touched Mimi's arm, grasping it lightly. He let his hand travel down to her hand, squeezing it quickly. Then he pulled her hand towards him and moved his lips to her cheek, softly kissing it, letting his lips linger on her soft skin for a second. "Thank you." He whispered softly in her ear, then touched her cheek with the back of his hand, letting it fall slowly down her chin, to her shoulder, down her arm, till his hand was once again clasping hers.  
  
Mimi couldn't speak. His touch had made her tremble. His lips against her skin.on her ear.  
  
She looked up at him, unable to talk.  
  
Philip looked down at her with a warm smile and spoke gently.  
  
"Go inside Mimi, okay? It's cold out here and you're shivering."  
  
A part of Mimi wanted to stay with him.  
  
Wanted.  
  
But she just nodded her head and went back inside, still feeling the warmth from his lips.  
  
****  
  
Philip was back inside, helping Leroy, happy to see Selena smiling and giggling as Mimi read her a story. His eyes focused on her intently...  
  
She looked so pretty, sitting there reading, strands of her hair that would just not stay back framing her face. Philip watched her in wonder, unable to take his eyes away.  
  
Why did he never realize how special she was?  
  
Mimi's eyes moved upward, feeling.  
  
Their eyes locked.  
  
Both of them just stared, feeling something new, exciting, and scary.  
  
I separated this into two chapters because the first part was really silly and light. The second part was more serious and so it didn't really fit in as part of the other chapter. 


	14. Chapter 24 and 25

Chapter 24: Confrontation  
  
Philip was dancing with Mimi to a 3LW song enjoying himself. Spirits were high for everyone from Salem High because the Panthers just won their very last game. It was an amazing football season so everyone was in a partying mood. This time the big celebration was at Hunter White's house, a pretty big house, though smaller than Philip's was. Right at this moment though, Philip could care less about that. There were girls and guys everywhere dancing, talking, drinking, and some doing more risqué things too because there were no parents around to tell them no.  
  
Philip moved his body to the beat glancing at his partner and at her attire. She was wearing dark blue low-rise jeans with a nice little blue patterned sweater topping them. Her auburn hair, curled tonight, partly pulled back was swinging around her as she danced.  
  
She looked good, happy, carefree.  
  
Mimi moved her hands up, letting herself go, feeling the groove. Behind them, the entertainment center was blasting in the background. Mimi wished she could have gone to the game, but at least she was partying now.and with Philip nonetheless.  
  
He looked.well, wow.in dark blue jeans and a form fitting long sleeved midnight blue polo shirt. She watched him dancing across from her with a lazy smile on his face. He must be feeling on top of the world after scoring so many touchdowns, including the winning one.  
  
They were dancing with a bunch of others in Hunter's living room, the lights on low. After the game, Philip Shawn and Belle picked her up and when they got to the party Philip and Mimi found themselves out on the floor dancing together. There were no formal invitations or anything. They just somehow ended up dancing.  
  
The song ended and a slow number came on. Philip and Mimi just kind of looked at each other shyly, saying nothing.  
  
Finally, Philip spoke up as they moved further away from the center of the room.  
  
"So this is a pretty cool party, huh?"  
  
Mimi looked up at him a little timidly. What was going on with her? Why was she starting to feel nervous around him sometimes? Not scared, just.  
  
Somewhat unsure of herself.  
  
"Yeah. Where did Shawn and Belle go?"  
  
Philip gave a small sly smile. "I think they went off to be alone."  
  
"Oh. So you played pretty good tonight. I just hope you don't let that go too much to your head Philly. Wouldn't want you to get a bigger ego than you already have." Mimi joked with him, hoping none of her nervousness was showing.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Funny Meems. I thought you stopped thinking about me that way after the WONDERFUL job I did at the center. They loved me." Philip teased, noticing her little bit of shyness.  
  
Actually, lately he felt.  
  
He couldn't quite put his finger on it.just something different about her.  
  
"Oh no! I think they created a monster with all that praise! What am I going to do with you?"  
  
Philip moved in closer, very close, speaking softly and covertly, looking down into her green eyes.  
  
"I don't know Mimi. What are you going to do with me? Please tell me. I'd really like to know."  
  
Mimi looked up into Philip's blue eyes peering down into hers, so close that she could smell the subtle scent of his cologne. She felt as if she were being backed up into a corner.  
  
She felt.  
  
Very displeased as a well-manicured hand moved down his shoulder from behind. What the?!  
  
"Hey Phil.ummmm, you're looking sooo good tonight. At the game you were absolutely on FIRE." Tiffany smiled seductively at Philip, ignoring Mimi.  
  
Philip turned around in shock after feeling the hand on his shoulder. And there was Tiffany looking him up and down, her eyes taking him in. She was one of the cheerleaders and just about every guy at Salem High thought she was hot.  
  
Well except for.  
  
Mimi watched Tiffany with a scowl. What the heck did she want? Couldn't she see that they were talking?  
  
"So Philip."  
  
Tiffany let her hand travel up and down Philip's arm.  
  
"What do you say we go out there and.uh."  
  
She traced flirtatious lines along his shoulder with one of her hands.  
  
"Dance.alone?" Tiffany asked, looking at Mimi a little coldly.  
  
"Tiffany, uh look."  
  
Philip thought he wouldn't mind dancing with her. It could be fun. It was time to move on. And he and Mimi were just friends, right?  
  
Oh man, what was going on with him and Mimi?  
  
"I don't know."  
  
One thing was for certain. He enjoyed spending time with her and at that moment he didn't feel like leaving her alone.  
  
Mimi felt as if she was being treated like some charity case and she hated it! Time to get out of there with her dignity still intact.  
  
"Oh my gosh, there's some people I absolutely have to talk to! I'll catch you later Phil okay!"  
  
Not even giving him a chance to reply, she ran off and joined some friends from one of her favorite classes.  
  
Philip watched her leave with a baffled expression. Now, what was up with her?  
  
At first, he thought she was once again lying to him, but when he saw her go join some fellow seniors, laughing and smiling with them, he realized she meant it. Then he started feeling a little irritated when he saw her move away from the group a little, with one guy in particular, acting quite friendly.  
  
Huh. And he was worried about her being alone.  
  
He directed his attention back to Tiffany. "What are we waiting for Tiff, let's go." He took her hand in his and they moved out a little on the floor and started dancing.  
  
"Thanks Mike for the favor. So we'll get together next week and work on the project together during lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds good Mimi. Hey want to dance?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Mimi headed after Mike towards the dancing area and they started moving to the music. Mike was tall, lean, had dark hair and had become a pretty good friend of hers ever since she started taking a particular class.  
  
So why did Mimi find her attention elsewhere while she was dancing with him?  
  
Tiffany was pretty, popular, had a nice figure and yet he was almost bored with her. He looked over.  
  
Now she was dancing with him! Who was that guy?  
  
****  
  
Mimi was walking through the house, trying to find a quiet area, which wasn't easy. Everywhere there were people, either wanting to be alone or in a huge rowdy crowd. Dancing with Mike had been nice, but she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off Philip, who seemed to be enjoying the attention of one very flirty Tiffany.  
  
BOYS, oh how they irritated her!  
  
She finally found a quiet room.  
  
"AH, alone at last."  
  
"You."  
  
Oh no. Maybe she could just leave without a big fuss. Hey, why should SHE leave? She had just as much right to be in this room as HER. It's not like it was her house.  
  
"Hello to you too, Chloe."  
  
"Look, I really wanted to be alone so if you could just."  
  
Chloe was not in a good mood. She had just gotten into an argument with Brady, who she assumed was somewhere in the vicinity. All she wanted now was peace and quiet in this Animal House, but instead she was in a room with one of her least favorite people.  
  
"Just what?"  
  
Mimi faced Chloe defiantly with her hands on her hips. Chloe wasn't the only one in a bad mood.  
  
"Leave."  
  
"What do you mean leave? I have just as much right as you to be in this room."  
  
"Fine, then I'll leave."  
  
Chloe headed toward the open door.  
  
Mimi frowned, sitting down on a sofa in the room.  
  
"There's no other room in this crazy house that isn't occupied. I already checked."  
  
Chloe sighed. Maybe she should just go find Brady. No, she needed to cool off first. She went to go sit down on a chair.  
  
"Let's just keep our distance from each other."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
They sat in total silence until.  
  
"I thought you weren't supposed to go to school functions. That's what was decided in court."  
  
Chloe looked pointedly at Mimi.  
  
Mimi returned Chloe's look.  
  
"This isn't a school function. This is a private party. You know that."  
  
"Yes, but if you're here, you went to the game right?"  
  
"No, I didn't go to the game. What about that night we all went cruising? Remember, you guys picked me up AFTER the game?"  
  
Mimi felt a headache coming.  
  
Chloe likewise felt a headache coming.  
  
"That wasn't my idea."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
Chloe stood up.  
  
"Why would I ever want to spend time with you after what you and that loser friend of yours did to me at the Last Blast?"  
  
Mimi stood up too, unhappy by the fact that she had to look UP to Chloe.  
  
"She's no longer my friend. Not that she ever really was. She just enjoyed using me-"  
  
Chloe mocked sympathy for her.  
  
"Oh Poor Mimi, right?"  
  
"NO. Let me finish. She used me, BUT I went along with that stupid plan also. I am just as responsible and just as much as she did, I also wanted to hurt you."  
  
"Of course. From day one that I came to Salem you treated me like I was the Witch of Salem High!"  
  
Chloe's anger was building.  
  
Mimi was getting exasperated herself.  
  
"And when all the guys changed their tune about you, you just soaked it all up didn't you? Like that day at the Brady Pub.BOTH Shawn and Philip were fawning all over you and you just loved it, didn't you? Even though it hurt Belle, you didn't care!!"  
  
"I would NEVER hurt Belle. You're just jealous because we have become such great friends. You always have been!!"  
  
Mimi laughed ironically.  
  
"Boy, how silly of me to ever think we could actually get along after everything that happened on the island!"  
  
They were both face to face now, staring each other down, near the point of yelling.  
  
"On the island the only reason we worked together was because we were looking for people we BOTH cared about! But if you thought that meant we could ever be friends."  
  
"Don't worry about that. As much as you don't want to be my friend, I don't want to be yours. You just use people."  
  
Chloe was incredulous. "I USE people? And you don't have a life so you just latch onto whoever you can, don't you?"  
  
"YOU USED PHILIP!"  
  
Chloe was deathly silent, glaring at Mimi.  
  
"You little.How dare you say that? Especially after YOU'RE the one who did everything you could to break us apart.YOU ARE PATHETIC."  
  
Mimi refused to give way.  
  
"You used him and you know it. I'm not saying you didn't care about him, but you also played around with his feelings. Why else would you be flirting with SHAWN right in his face? What was that about, huh Chloe? He NEVER even looked at another girl when he was with you! He treated you like a princess and yet when you got bored of Shawn you moved onto BRADY!"  
  
"YOU-"  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!"  
  
Chloe and Mimi both turned around suddenly at the interruption.  
  
There was Philip in the open doorway staring at them with bewilderment.  
  
"I can hear the two of you way out in the hallway! So you want to tell me what this is all about?"  
  
Philip looked from one of them to the other, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Let HER explain it to you. I am out of here."  
  
A furious Chloe left the room, without a backward glance.  
  
Mimi got ready to leave too, but a defiant Philip blocked her path.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I want to know why when I came in here you were giving Chloe a hard time."  
  
Mimi looked up into Philip's angry eyes and laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, of course.it's always my fault right? It couldn't possibly be Chloe's!"  
  
She tried to move past, but he blocked her path again, moving with her.  
  
"Look, I came in here and you were yelling at Chloe about Brady. Is that not true?"  
  
Mimi just obstinately stood there with her arms crossed, looking ahead, avoiding Philip.  
  
"Mimi." Philip warned in a low voice.  
  
"YES. I was yelling at her about Brady." Mimi faced Philip again, boldly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Philip could tell that whatever happened between the two of them upset her a lot. But he wasn't too happy either by the fact that Chloe was also upset. At least she seemed so when she left the room. He wanted answers.  
  
"Look, I've said this to you before and I'll say it again. We are not friends and we never will be. It's just that simple."  
  
"No. It's not that simple because whatever just happened now put both of you in a very bad mood. Come on Mimi. Why were you guys even in the same room?"  
  
"It was the only quiet room in this raucous house."  
  
"I thought you were enjoying dancing with MR. Whoever."  
  
Philip tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice.  
  
Did it bother him?  
  
"And what about you and Tiffany the Flirt?"  
  
Mimi also tried to keep her irritation hidden.  
  
Was she jealous?  
  
"We were dancing. Big deal. I went to go look for you and I find you here with Chloe, yelling."  
  
"As I was saying, I came in here for some peace and quiet and unfortunately Chloe was already here."  
  
"So how come you didn't just leave?"  
  
Mimi shook her head in annoyance.  
  
"Whatever it takes to make Chloe happy, right?"  
  
"DAMNIT Mimi. That's not what I meant. It's just I know that you don't like her, so it would seem natural that you would leave!"  
  
"Why me? Why not her?"  
  
Philip raised his hand to his forehead pushing back his hair in frustration.  
  
"Oh Mimi-"  
  
"You think she's so perfect!"  
  
"I do not. I'm not even with her anymore, remember? What is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Wrong with me? What about her? Why does everyone always defend her? Look at what she did to you!"  
  
Philip spoke quietly.  
  
"You better be careful Mimi."  
  
"She used you!!"  
  
"I've heard enough."  
  
Philip started to walk out, turning away from Mimi.  
  
"OH, that's it Philip! Don't listen! Just do what you always do when things get too hard to handle! Bail out!"  
  
Philip stopped dead in his tracks, turning back around to face Mimi with an ominous look. He moved in closer to her, speaking icily.  
  
"FINE. I'm listening."  
  
Mimi looked up at him a little shakily, but bravely continued.  
  
"She flirted with Shawn even when you were around. You can't deny it. Belle saw it, I saw it, Shawn saw it and YOU saw it. Then she moved onto Brady!"  
  
"Shawn was just a friend. She was probably just getting back at me for treating her badly before. And Brady.I don't know.Brady just happened. Maybe it had to do partly with me lying to her about some things." Phillip spoke defensively.  
  
"There you go, making excuses for her! That's what you always do! But what about HER? Whether she meant it or not she HURT you! I know you made mistakes, but so did she! Can't you see that?!"  
  
She grabbed onto Philip's arms, staring straight into his eyes.  
  
"I watched you turn into someone I barely knew because of her! Everything was about her! You forgot your friends, school, everything-"  
  
Philip cut her off angrily.  
  
"And what about you? You were so consumed with your stupid plotting to ruin Chloe's life that you screwed up your senior year! It's because of your HATRED for her that you're cleaning out those locker rooms every day!"  
  
Mimi took her hands off of his arms and looked at him with disgust.  
  
"Just forget it Philip. Just live in the past if that's what you want."  
  
She turned away from him and left the room.  
  
Philip furiously called out after her.  
  
"Yeah, and you just keep feeling sorry for yourself!"  
  
Mimi turned back to look at him with a sad expression, her eyes near tears, and continued down the hallway.  
  
Philip sighed and let his head fall.  
  
****  
  
She sat down on the swing, moving back and forth slowly. It was a clear night, but her thoughts were definitely anything but clear. Why did she say those things to him? What had come over her? You and your big mouth once again, Mimi!  
  
He had become her best friend this year.  
  
She felt closer to him than anyone and now she ruined it.  
  
He'd probably never speak to her again.  
  
"Yep, once again you opened your mouth and said too much!"  
  
****  
  
He walked to his destination, finally getting there and seeing it.the tree.their tree.in it carved initials.ones he carved.less than a year ago.yet now it seemed so long ago.he traced the initials with his fingers and then walked away.  
  
It's what he needed.  
  
To walk away.  
  
He needed to let go.  
  
Completely.  
  
Mimi was right. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. He made excuses for her for so long. Not that Chloe ever asked him too. He made that choice.telling her she was so perfect.over and over again. No matter what happened, she was perfect. Yet how much had he really known her?  
  
Now he realized, not enough. It took two people to make a relationship and it took two people to break it. It wasn't just him. It was her too.  
  
They BOTH made mistakes.  
  
Philip thought of the auburn haired, green-eyed feisty girl who let him have it tonight. And yes, he was still kind of angry with her, but.  
  
"Ah, Meems. You just have a way with words, don't you? And I gave it right back to you. I hope you still want to be my friend."  
  
Chapter 25: Looking for Guidance  
  
Philip was hanging out with Austin at Dot Com, playing computer games, and Philip was losing badly.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Got you little brother!" Austin teased good-naturedly.  
  
Philip was just quiet.  
  
Austin looked at Philip questioningly. "Hey Phil, what's up?"  
  
Philip looked at his half brother at first, but then looked away, saying nothing.  
  
Austin continued. "It might help if you talk about it. Are you feeling okay? This doesn't have anything to do with the island does it?" Austin asked with concern.  
  
Philip finally looked up at Austin. "No Austin, I'm feeling fine. I'm back in shape and I've been playing football really well and everything. In fact, we finished out the year as State Champs and now I'm getting ready for basketball."  
  
"Congrats' Phil on having such a winning season, but I know something's bothering you. Is it girl trouble?"  
  
Austin saw the tiniest bit of reaction from Philip.  
  
"Is it Chloe?"  
  
Philip sighed, knowing Austin wasn't going to let up.  
  
"I thought we would last forever. I guess I thought wrong."  
  
"Philip, I know you probably hate hearing this, but you're still pretty young and there will be other girls. You don't have to make a lifetime commitment yet."  
  
"I know. I went overboard. I got too serious too fast. I realize that now."  
  
Philip looked down despondently.  
  
"I screwed up."  
  
Austin smiled understandingly.  
  
"Philip come on. You're young, all right. And human. You made some mistakes. You don't have to beat yourself up about it."  
  
Philip waved his hands in acknowledgement.  
  
"I know. I know. You sound like a friend of mine.at least I hope she's still my friend."  
  
Philip's voice dropped off uncertainly.  
  
"Why do you say that Phil.that you HOPE?"  
  
"It's just I got on her case the other night and it was about Chloe. I don't know if she's going to want to speak to me anymore."  
  
"And that bothers you?"  
  
"Yeah. I've been friends with her for a long time and we kind of drifted apart for a while. But lately.I don't know. We've just grown.sort of closer.at least until I blew up at her."  
  
"So now you think she's not going to want to be your friend.just because you guys had a.what?.fight?"  
  
Philip answered, sounding a little unsure of himself.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I don't know Austin. I don't even know why it bothers me so much. I mean she's the one who has a problem with Chloe, not me."  
  
Austin wasn't sure how much he believed that.  
  
"Philip, have you and Chloe talked? I mean, REALLY talked?" He asked with emphasis.  
  
"No, not really. It's like we've been avoiding each other as much as possible. I mean we talked after I got out of the hospital once, but we just kind of ended it then. We didn't really talk about why or that much about the possibility of getting together again."  
  
Finally, they were getting to the center of Philip's problem.  
  
"Do you want to get back together with her?"  
  
"She's with Brady, Austin."  
  
"Yeah, but if she wasn't, would you WANT to get back together with her?"  
  
Philip smiled ironically.  
  
"It's funny. If you had asked me that months ago, I probably would have said yeah. Now.now I'm not so sure. I guess before I couldn't bear the thought of losing her, but.things have changed."  
  
Austin smiled knowingly.  
  
"Yeah. They have. You're moving on Philip, you feel guilty about it., and you're afraid. I know Philip. I was afraid too after Carrie. But I had to get on with my life. I couldn't live in the past: being jealous and unhappy.because that just eats you up inside."  
  
"Did you really love Carrie a lot Austin? Did you think you guys would last forever?"  
  
Austin smiled with remembrance.  
  
"Yes, I loved her. Of course I wanted our relationship to last, but things happened and we drifted apart. Unfortunately, it happens sometimes."  
  
"But didn't you fight for her? Didn't you try to make it last?"  
  
"Yeah, at first, but Philip, when things just keep getting uglier and uglier.when you just end up HURTING each other more than anything."  
  
Philip finished for him. "You have to let go?"  
  
Austin smiled a little.  
  
"Yeah. You have to know when to let go. I mean it was so complicated. There was Mike and Sammy and of course Will."  
  
Philip was surprised by how easy it was talking to Austin. He barely ever talked to him before. But confiding in him about his problems now was making him feel better. He felt like he was getting to know his half brother better too.  
  
"And are you happy with Sammy? As happy as you were with Carrie?"  
  
Austin shook his head, searching for a good answer.  
  
"It's different Philip, not better. It's not a competition, you know? With Carrie.well I was younger. And with Sammy.there's more than just the two of us.there's also Will. But yes.I am happy with her."  
  
Philip smiled and then spoke seriously.  
  
"I got so crazy for a while Austin.I always wanted to be with Chloe and when I wasn't I wondered what she was doing and who she was with. I was obsessed! I stopped caring about so many things that used to matter to me.I lost myself."  
  
Austin looked at Philip with understanding.  
  
"Well, you fell in love and it was the first time. You were young and inexperienced, but it sounds like so was she."  
  
"Yeah. She was really scared about it. About us getting serious. But I knew that. I didn't push her or anything.you know to do anything that she didn't want to do.I was just so happy to be with her.spend time together. And some of those times were great, but some weren't so great.we started arguing more. But I refused to let go of her. I was dead set on us getting back together. Then there was the island. All that time.it made me think.and when I saw her in the hospital, I just somehow knew.that it was time to end it.that I needed to start concentrating on my own life. I still hoped we would get back together.some day.but now."  
  
Philip felt confused. What happened?  
  
"Now, you're not so sure you still want that? Right?" Austin finished for Philip. "Philip, it doesn't mean you stop caring about her or that you guys have to be enemies now. And in time, I think you two can even be friends, good friends."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But this friend of mine, Mimi, she did things to Chloe, mean things and I'm not innocent. I did mean things to Chloe too for a while. I was a real jerk. And I have to admit, Chloe did some not so nice things to Mimi too.to get back at her.I can't blame her for it or for the fact that she doesn't like Mimi, but.I will always care about Chloe, but I care about Mimi too.I don't want to lose our friendship.she means too much to me."  
  
"You know Philip, a lot of people still don't like Sammy, but I don't really care. I see things in her that other people don't see.special things. It sounds like you're worried that Chloe will be upset if you and Mimi are close, but it's your life Philip. You need to live it for yourself. And it sounds to me like you and Mimi have a special friendship.an honest one.that's something that would be a shame to lose. If Chloe really cares about you she'll understand that.maybe not right away, but somewhere down the line."  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right Austin. Thanks. Thanks for helping me out. It means a lot. And even though it wasn't the happiest subject, I like talking like this: Brother to Brother." Philip smiled warmly.  
  
Austin smiled warmly back. "Yeah, I like it to Philip. And hey, anytime you need to talk, I'm here, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
***  
  
Mimi was wandering around Salem Place, shopping for Christmas presents, though it was hard to keep her mind on the task. It kept going back to the party and the argument she had with Philip. She sighed and sat down on a bench.  
  
"Mimi darling, why do you look so sad?"  
  
Mimi looked up in surprise at Alice Horton who was standing over her with many shopping bags that were probably heavy. She rushed to get up and help her.  
  
"Mrs. Horton, let me help you with those. My goodness, you've been shopping today!"  
  
Mimi smiled at Mrs. Horton as she took the bags and set them down by the bench. Then she led her over to sit down.  
  
"Here come sit and take a break."  
  
Alice sat down next to Mimi gratefully.  
  
"Oh darling, thank you so much. Yes, I have been shopping. I have to with that wonderfully big family I have. And so many wonderful grandchildren. Oh My Tom and I always loved this time of year."  
  
Alice smiled a little wistfully, but also full of wonderful enthusiasm.  
  
Mimi, too, smiled a little, though with less enthusiasm.  
  
"Yeah, Christmas is a nice time, but I can't seem to find anything today. I guess I'm just not really into it."  
  
"Well yes, I can see that. I came over here to talk to you because you look so unhappy. Is it your family? Is everything all right with you new house and your Dad's new job? Oh my, is your brother feeling all right? He isn't sick again is he?" Alice asked with concern.  
  
"Oh no, Mrs. Horton. My family is fine. The house, my Dad's job, Connor.everything. We're doing very well and we are very thankful to you for all your help. You were just so nice to us."  
  
Alice patted Mimi's hand.  
  
"Oh Mimi darling, you needn't thank me. I was very happy to do anything I could for your family. I am so glad that you are all doing well. However, Mimi, I can see that something is bothering you. Now I know you probably think I'm a meddling old woman, but I do have experience. I was once young and I have had much practice with my children and grandchildren." Alice looked at Mimi encouragingly.  
  
"Oh Mrs. Horton, I don't want to bother you with my problems. Besides, it's nothing that no other teenager goes through, most likely. But I bet you never had the problem. I mean you're so perfect and everything. I bet everyone always liked you and you always had lots of friends and boyfriends." Mimi responded ruefully.  
  
"Oh my, so that's it. Now Mimi, no one is perfect. I certainly am not. I do remember going to school and boys. Yes, I know. You probably think an old woman like me could never understand. Nevertheless, even with my memory that comes and goes at times, I remember sometimes feeling hurt when classmates didn't like me. And Mimi, boys..Well, what can I say about boys? My darling, they are so silly at times, even as men." Alice gave Mimi a sly little smile.  
  
Mimi laughed. "But I bet you never did anything like I did. Last year I did some really horrible things to this one girl all because I was jealous and just dumb.I mean if I told you what I did to her you would probably think I was a horrible person."  
  
Mimi looked down, feeling ashamed.  
  
"Oh Mimi. Do you know how many things I have had to deal with, with my family? There have been many problems, and all of them at one time or another has acted in an inappropriate way. And Tom and I were not without flaws. We made mistakes too and our relationship was not without its difficulties. Nevertheless, we are a family and we accept each other as we are, just like My Tom and I showed our love to each other every day. Now you are still very young and you are still learning about life and people. You are expected to make mistakes. It is how you grow. It is all right to make them as long as you learn from them."  
  
Mimi looked at Alice again. "But Mrs. Horton, what I did was really awful and I would never do anything like that again, but it didn't change my mind totally about this girl. I still don't like her. And now I think I've lost one of my closest friends because of it. He'll probably hate me forever."  
  
"Oh darling. Do you know how many things I have heard from my grandchildren and I have never stopped loving them. I know how close you and your family are. You will always have them. Also, in life everyone encounters someone they don't like. There are people I don't like. Sometimes it is very hard for me to be civil to them. My, my, don't look so surprised!"  
  
Alice responded to Mimi's look of astonishment and went on.  
  
"There have been times I have acted in a not so dignified way, but usually it had to do with someone hurting my family and that is something I can just not allow."  
  
"Yeah, of course my parents still love me. I mean, they're my parents, but.I'm trying to change for the better this year, but sometimes I just open my big mouth and say the wrong things. I don't know what to do Mrs. Horton. I just feel so confused."  
  
"Mimi, you have already said you would not do anything hurtful to anyone again. That is a start. As for your friends.your true friends will accept you as you are.they will not expect you to change in any way that makes you uncomfortable, or to keep quiet. Change is all right as long as you want it. You should not have to alter the way you are because it makes others happy. It needs to be for you."  
  
Mimi looked at Mrs. Horton with worry.  
  
"But what if he never talks to me again?"  
  
Mrs. Horton smiled sadly, but spoke firmly.  
  
"Then, he is not really your friend. He may be angry with you, but he should still be there for you in some way and care about you if he is a true friend."  
  
"I don't know. It's partly because of me that Philip broke up with his girlfriend. And he still was friends with me after that.but now, what if I went too far?"  
  
Alice questioned Mimi. "Philip, are we talking about Philip Kiriakis, Victor and Kate's son?"  
  
"Yes. You don't know him, do you?"  
  
"Not very well. However, I know he and my dear Shawn Douglas are very close. I have seen him from time to time too. He seems polite and well mannered and if he is friends with Shawn Douglas, well then, he must be.okay!" Alice responded with a little humor.  
  
"Yeah, he is pretty okay. Actually we've grown kind of closer lately."  
  
"Then I am sure you have nothing to worry about. If he is as good a friend as he seems he will not be silly enough to lose such a loyal friend as you."  
  
Mimi looked at Alice with surprise. "Me? What's so great about me?"  
  
"Oh darling, you are a wonderful person. Look at all the good work you did at the hospital. And I heard recently that you started working at the homeless shelter. Now that is a fantastic thing for you to be doing. I am sure you can help so many people."  
  
Alice smiled at Mimi warmly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I just know I really like working there. And Philip even came on Thanksgiving to help out. I mean this rich guy.all dressed up.helping out at a homeless center! He actually was pretty popular too.everyone liked him. And I think he even enjoyed it!"  
  
Alice smiled knowingly at Mimi's animated face when she spoke of Philip.  
  
"It sounds like he did and it sounds like he is quite fond of you."  
  
"Yeah sure. I mean we're just friends. At least we were."  
  
"Oh Mimi darling, I am sure you still are. I don't think you need to worry."  
  
"I hope you're right Mrs. Horton. I hope you're right."  
  
***  
  
Philip sat on the hood of his Dad's car, looking out at the sky. It was a chilly frosty night and he was bundled up in a warm jacket, deep in thought. He looked over a little further, a grassy area, remembering dancing with Mimi, feeling good for the first time in a long time. Actually, lately he had felt pretty wonderful with her. They laughed, played, talked, and even cried together. She had become.well, his best friend. No way did he want to lose that.  
  
There was Chloe, but Austin was right. He couldn't live his life for other people anymore. He needed to make himself happy first. She moved on and now he was. And when he felt the time was right, they would talk, because he knew they needed to.at least he did.  
  
But for now, Philip needed to patch up the rift.the one he felt between him and Mimi. She had only been honest with him. She had done what he asked her to do and had to listen to him put her down in response. Tomorrow at school.they'd talk.he wasn't going to let this relationship fall apart.  
  
Their friendship was just too precious.  
  
***  
  
Mimi walked out of the front doors and looked around with disappointment. Of course he wasn't there. He hadn't even talked to her today. Well, he did come to Government late so he ended up sitting in the back of the room. But if he really wanted to talk to her, he would have said something, right?  
  
Oh well, she might as well get going before it got darker. She pulled her jacket around her more, for the night was cold and frosty again, and started on her way toward the sidewalk. No way was she ever going to walk through the woods again by herself. She should be safe on the lighted path and she had a cell phone with her to call her mom just in case.  
  
"Hey, I thought we had a deal."  
  
Mimi turned around in shock at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Philip." 


	15. Chapter 26 and 27

Chapter 26: Denial  
  
~Earlier~  
  
Philip sat down on one of the benches that sat outside the school, having just finished basketball practice. It was nice to get out earlier. Football practices often went late, but basketball usually ended on time, if not early, like tonight. He pulled his fleece scarf closer around his neck and buttoned up his wool coat even more than it already was. Winter had settled in completely, the first snow having just hit the ground late last night, resembling patches of white.  
  
Usually he would be waiting like this on a Tuesday or Thursday, but last week Mimi had told him she traded days with Jan for this week since she had a class she had to do some after schoolwork for. Philip wondered what the class was. She hadn't told him. So anyways, now he was waiting on a Monday to walk home with her because of her temporary change of schedule.  
  
Was she even coming?  
  
They hadn't talked all day. He was late for his Government class this morning and when he caught a glimpse of her at lunch, she quickly left the vicinity. She seemed to be avoiding him and he was a little unsure about how to approach her after the fight they had.  
  
Would she talk to him?  
  
His mind traveled back to the island, after he woke up to find himself in the hospital. Then too, she seemed to be avoiding him, but he was too weak and tired at the time to think about it much. Then one day or night, he didn't know for sure, when he had been sleeping, she finally came to visit him:  
  
He woke up drowsily, still in a little bit of pain, but mostly feeling doped up on painkillers and pretty much disoriented. Chloe had been with him earlier and they had talked a little. He could see her worry, but he could also tell things had changed for them. Later he had talked to Brady a little, realizing he needed to thank him for saving his life. It was the right thing to do, but mainly he needed to do it for himself. He had also spent time with his parents, Shawn, and Belle who had sustained some minor injuries, but otherwise were fine. Just one person was missing. One person hadn't come to visit him.  
  
Now he tried to clear his vision as he saw her standing by his bedside.  
  
"Mi-mi?"  
  
His voice sounded raspy and a little weak still, even to him, but he was getting used to it sounding that way as he slowly regained his strength.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I didn't mean to wake you! I'll go. I'll leave you alone."  
  
He watched her as she spoke quickly and excitedly. But he raised his hand to stop her when she tried to leave.  
  
"Nn-o, don't go. S-stay."  
  
"But you were sleeping. And the doctor said you need a lot of rest. I just wanted to see for myself that you were okay."  
  
He listened as her voice dropped off a little shakily. Had she been THAT worried about him? His tired eyes focusing on her face, he saw that she too looked a little weary and was that the remnants of tears that he saw there in those familiar eyes? Yes, it looked like it was. He spoke slowly.  
  
"I'm alright. I f-feel a lot more rested now, you know after sleeping." He adjusted his head a little against the pillow that was raised high against the headboard. "What took you so long to come anyway? Thought I would b- bite or something?" He laughed a little and quickly winced in pain from the effort. His head and side were not too happy with him right now.  
  
The noticeable worry in Mimi's eyes grew as with little thought she moved closer to him.  
  
Philip tried to reassure her. "Hey, it's okay. It just hurts sometimes."  
  
"I hope you're right. You shouldn't be joking. It's just going to make you feel worse, though it's probably a good sign that you're kidding around. It probably means you're getting better."  
  
"Yeah. S-see, there's a good sign to everything. Now, w-what about my question, hmmm? How come you stayed away?"  
  
"I just thought you'd probably want to spend the time with your family.and with Chloe."  
  
He heard the change in her voice when she said Chloe's name. Those two would probably never get along. He was surprised they worked together to find Shawn, Belle and himself.  
  
"Yeah, of c-course I've spent some time with them, but that d-doesn't mean I didn't want to see my friends.all of them." He said the last part with emphasis, and then watched in shock as her eyes filled with fresh tears and she broke down.  
  
"I'm sorry! It's just I was so worried about you.when we couldn't find you at first.and then when we did.when Brady did.and we didn't know if you were going to live! I w-was."  
  
Her voice broke off and Philip reached for her with his hands. He watched as she moved closer to him. Then, with some tentativeness, because of his injuries, he held her gently in his arms.  
  
"D-don't cry Meems. P-please don't cry. I'm okay. And so are Shawn and Belle. Y-you don't have to worry anym-more."  
  
He felt her head fall forward a bit against his shoulder as he tried to reassure her with soft-spoken words. Inwardly Philip smiled a little; he could tell she was also trying to hold him carefully, not wanting to cause him any pain.  
  
Tightening his hold on her just a little, he did his best to comfort her.  
  
His Friend.  
  
~After~  
  
Philip sat there, waiting for Mimi as the memory faded away. Where was she?  
  
He looked around, suddenly spotting her, heading for the sidewalk. So she was planning to walk alone.  
  
He got up and headed over.  
  
"Hey, I thought we had a deal."  
  
"Philip."  
  
Mimi looked back at Philip in surprise. Where did he come from?  
  
"Today's Monday, right? As I recall you asked me to walk you home." Philip just stood there, waiting for her to answer.  
  
"I guess, I thought, well you weren't out here and I thought you changed your mind." Mimi looked up at him uncertainly, pulling her down jacket closer around her.  
  
"I've been out here for a while. Basketball practice ended early and I went to go sit on that bench over there." He gestured to a bench a little ways off. "I guess I should have sat closer by the doors because we almost just ended up missing each other."  
  
"Well, after what happened Friday night, I didn't think you really wanted to see me anymore."  
  
Philip moved in closer and looked down at her a little sadly.  
  
"So, you think I'm that much of a jerk, huh?"  
  
Mimi responded with a straight face. "No, I don't think you're a jerk, an ego-maniac, but not a jerk."  
  
Philip smiled at her ribbing. "I probably deserve that. Look about the other night, Meems."  
  
Mimi stopped him. "Wait, I need to say something-"  
  
Philip protested. "No let me finish-"  
  
"No, I'm the one who should-"  
  
"Hey, I was the one who started-"  
  
"I shouldn't have opened my big mouth-"  
  
"No, I shouldn't of overreacted-"  
  
"But I went overboard-"  
  
"Would you let me finish?!" He was starting to feel very irritated.  
  
"Well, if you would stop interrupting me?!" She was feeling a growing annoyance.  
  
"If you would just let me get a word in edgewise?!"  
  
"Well, if you would let me apologize?!"  
  
They were now very close to each other, face to face, near the point of yelling.  
  
"That's what I was trying to do!!"  
  
"So was I!!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"I'M SORRY!" They both replied in unison, interrupting each other, and then broke into laughter.  
  
Philip smiled at her gently, holding his arms out.  
  
"Can you forgive me?"  
  
"If you'll forgive me."  
  
She replied gratefully, moving into his arms, finally letting out a sigh of relief. The past few days had been horrible. She missed him so much. They usually spent some time together on the weekends now, but even if they didn't, they at least called each other. She closed her eyes, feeling his warmth and familiarity.  
  
He held her close to him, her head against his chest as his arms enveloped her in an emotionally responsive embrace. He too sighed, happy to have his friend back, and closed his eyes.  
  
After a while she finally pulled back from him and spoke anxiously.  
  
"Really Philip, I should have just kept my big mouth shut. I won't say anything about her any-"  
  
Philip cut her off with a wave of his hand.  
  
"No, no. I don't want you to keep your big mou-"  
  
He broke off into laughter, realizing what he was saying.  
  
"I like that you're honest with me. Sometimes I really don't want to hear it and it can be a little irritating at first, but it means a lot to me too. That you're comfortable with me enough to tell me what I sometimes need to hear. And I don't want you to think that if you say something about Chloe I'm going to bite your head off. She's still a sensitive subject with me, but.let's just say you were right."  
  
"But what I did to her was so wrong. You were right too. It is my fault that my senior year is all screwed up. What I did was just so stupid! And I was jealous and it got out of hand."  
  
"You don't have to tell me about jealousy. I know all about it. But Meems, your senior year isn't completely messed up. You're working hard at the center and you're working hard at school! And you've got a wonderful, fantastic terrific friend like me! What more could you ask for, huh?" Philip smiled at her mischievously, winking.  
  
"Boy oh boy, Philly, you must stare at yourself in the mirror every day and just smile at your reflection, huh? Mr. Vain?" She smiled slyly to let him know she was teasing.  
  
"Hey, putting me down when I'm being nice? Some people, hm!" Philip stood away loftily, turning his back on her.  
  
Mimi giggled at his ridiculous stance and hit him on the arm playfully. "Oh, brother, you cream puff!"  
  
Philip stared at her with shock. "Cream puff?! Hey, watch how you talk about the star quarterback!"  
  
Mimi went humph. "That may work with Tiffany the flirt, but it sure doesn't work with me."  
  
Philip smiled, showing off his dimples. "Oooohhh, was somebody just a little bit jealous?"  
  
Mimi smiled back at him cryptically. "Ha, don't flatter yourself Phil. Besides, I was too busy to pay attention to you and Tiffany the flirt!"  
  
Philip frowned. "Yeah, with 'Mr. Wonderful'", his voice full of sarcasm.  
  
"My, my, my.now who's the little green eyed monster, huh Philly?"  
  
"The only one with green eyes here is you Mimi."  
  
Philip skipped off jauntily in front of her.  
  
"Ha, ha.you were jealous, you were jealous!"  
  
Mimi followed him angrily.  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!" Philip replied cheerfully still ahead of her, enjoying the bantering.  
  
Mimi bent down, gathered her ammunition into a nice big round ball and fired.............  
  
Hitting him right in the back, the lower back. It hit him square in the rear end, leaving traces of white on his wool coat. She laughed hysterically, pointing at him and lifting her hands in glee. "Got you!! Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
Philip reacted to the snowball hitting him in the back with shock, turning around to look at his now partly wet coat. "Hey, do you know how expensive this coat is?!"  
  
There on the ground lay the evidence: the remains of one icy snowball.  
  
Slowly Philip turned back around, menacingly facing Mimi.  
  
"That's it Lockhart. This means war!"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Oh yes!"  
  
Mimi shrieked and ran as Philip reached down and gathered a big lump of snow, quickly forming it into a ball and threw it at her. It hit her square on the back right before she could run behind a tree for protection, and gather her own lump of the white stuff to and throw it back at him, partially hitting his arm. He fired back, hitting the tree. Then he ran to go get her.  
  
"AHH!" Mimi screamed, running away from the shelter of the tree; she scrambled to pick up some snow to throw at him while looking for cover.  
  
Philip raced after her, finally cornering her as she hid behind another tree. "Now you're going to get it." He said in an ominous low voice.  
  
Mimi stayed with the tree dodging from one side to the other as he reached for her, just missing getting her as she quickly moved from one part of the tree to the other. He circled around as she quickly scrambled from one tree to the next, desperately trying to get away from him.  
  
"You're not going to be able to keep hiding from me Meems.I'm going to get you!" Philip called out, finally managing to get a hold of her before she could make her way to the next tree she was trying to hide behind.  
  
"Nooo!"  
  
Mimi screamed as he grabbed her around the waist, holding a snowball threateningly in his hand, preparing to put it down the back of her jacket.  
  
"No, please Philip! Please!"  
  
Mimi protested, turning around in his embrace, holding her hands in front of his chest, trying to prevent him from doing what he wanted to do.  
  
Philip looked down at her with little sympathy.  
  
"You're the one that started all of this. Tisk. Tisk. Tisk. Throwing a snowball at my wool coat. at my back? Not a very nice thing to do Miss Lockhart."  
  
He was just distracted enough for her to move. She latched her ankle under his sending him falling to the ground flat on his back. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to keep herself upright and fell right along with him, landing right on top of him.  
  
"Ohhh!"  
  
Philip moaned and laughed a little as his back hit the ground hard. Thank goodness, for the soft thick patch of snow! But he felt a little more satisfied as he saw that Mimi fell too.smack on top of him. He looked up at her, her face red from her exertion, strands of her auburn hair hanging out of her lavender snowcap. She looked absolutely adorable! He laughed again, his breath coming out fast as he lay underneath her on the snowy ground, his hands still lightly clutching her arms.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Mimi yelled out, feeling herself fall with Philip, his body cushioning her as she landed on top of him. She could feel his quick heartbeat as she almost breathlessly looked down at him, finally letting out a giggle. His face too was somewhat red and his golden blonde hair, peeking out of his black snowcap was falling over his eyes, over his long golden lashes. Oh, he was so damn good looking, too much for his own good! She clutched at his shoulders for support.  
  
Philip forgot about the cold ground underneath him, about the snowball challenge, about getting back at her, in fact he forgot all thought at all as he reached up, cradling her face in his gloved hands, moving his head up a little, gazing into her green eyes, his face now serious, any trace of joking gone.  
  
Mimi forgot everything, the whole world disappeared as she felt his gloved hands moving her face closer to his, his eyes just starting to close....................................................................... ...........  
  
Her eyes just starting to close....................................................................... ...............  
  
Their faces moving closer...................................................................... ......................  
  
Then.  
  
Without warning, without any signals, she cursed inwardly as she was forced to move her head away from his; turning her face towards the ground, she sneezed, but not just once.  
  
Philip tried to get his breathing back to normal as he felt Mimi move away from him as her sneezing started.  
  
"Oh, oh! Are you sick Meems?"  
  
Still breathless, Philip sat up more, bringing her up with him into his arms.  
  
She finished sneezing, smiling shyly at him. Ohhhh, of all the times for this to happen!  
  
Philip removed one of his gloves and felt her forehead with the back of his hand; she was kind of warm. His voice full of tenderness and some worry, he spoke.  
  
"Oh man, Meems, you're kind of warm. And here we are lying in this wet snow! Come on!" He reached for her, helping her up, keeping a protective arm around her shoulder and putting his glove back on his hand as she took out a tissue and blew her nose.  
  
When she was done, Mimi looked up at him having a hard time breathing normally again.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Talk about awful timing, her mind screamed! Then she shivered as she felt herself getting chillier.  
  
Philip reached out for her, taking her in his arms again, holding her close to his chest, rubbing his hands up and down her back and shoulders, wanting to keep her warm.  
  
"Come on. I know just what you need." Philip let go of her, but as he started walking with her, he wrapped one arm around her again, holding her close to him.  
  
Mimi sighed, relishing the warmth of him, feeling it ward off the chill.  
  
****  
  
Philip walked next to Mimi now, nearly at her house. He was drinking a warm mocha and she was drinking a hot tea, with lemon and honey: ordered especially by Philip. He was still a little concerned about her, but knew she would be okay. She was probably just experiencing a winter cold or something.  
  
Actually, his mind was now more on what happened when they fell. They were just friends, right? They confided in each other and laughed with each other, but they were just buddies...........  
  
So what on earth made him want to.  
  
No, he didn't want to.  
  
Did he?  
  
Oh, how pretty she looked, her face.  
  
Her lips, her lips so close to his.  
  
The feel of her warm body..  
  
NO! Stop this! She's just a friend.just a friend..  
  
Oh man.oh man.  
  
**  
  
Mimi walked, Philip at her side. She was feeling better, drinking the warm tea he bought especially for her. She knew she probably just had a little cold and that it would go away quickly.  
  
She was more concerned about what almost happened BEFORE she sneezed. Those eyes of his looking up into hers.  
  
Oh, those frosty blue eyes.  
  
Now stop it! You guys are friends! And that's a very special thing to have.  
  
His hands on her face.  
  
His muscular body she could feel even through his winter clothes.  
  
His inviting lips.  
  
Knock it off! He's your pal, your trusted chum.  
  
Your.  
  
Who the heck did she think she was kidding!  
  
****  
  
They spoke not a single word to each other as their minds battled with their feelings. It would be a fight to see what would win:  
  
The sturdy brain or the fragile heart?  
  
Chapter 27: Taking Chances  
  
Outside it was a frosty morning as Mimi sat up in bed leafing through the morning newspaper, looking at all the Holiday Sale ads distractedly. Truth be told, her mind was on other things, or more precisely, a certain person. What was he doing right now, she wondered. Was he already up and about? He played just about every sport known to man. Those types usually were up with the morning dawn. Or was he still in bed?  
  
Uggghhhh!  
  
Why was he occupying her mind more and more lately? Well, maybe because they had been spending so much time together! Who would have thought that Mimi Lockhart and Philip Kiriakis would be hanging out together? Certainly not her! But truth be told, the most fun she had lately was when she was with him. Their friendship had grown so much, way past what it had been when they were little kids.  
  
When she learned of her punishment for the Internet prank she was convinced her senior year would end up being a disaster. How could she have any fun when she wasn't allowed to attend any of the social events at school? But then everything happened with the island and she changed. She stopped latching onto other people (as much as she hated to admit it, Chloe was pretty much dead-on about that, though she would never tell her that) and focused on school and the center.  
  
But how could she of ever guessed that one night by complete coincidence she would run into someone, a friend, a friend that would actually make her senior year: FUN?  
  
Too bad she couldn't go to the upcoming Winter Ball, a big dance at Salem High. Just the other day she helped Belle go shopping for her dress. Belle was tentative about asking her for the help, but Mimi assured her she didn't mind; besides there was never a good reason to NOT go shopping. Too bad she couldn't go to the dance. Maybe this year she could have actually had a date, a date like Phil-  
  
Whoa!  
  
What was she thinking? He probably was already going with some cheerleader type, some.  
  
The shrill sound of the phone ringing suddenly disturbed her from her thought. She reached over for it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
****  
  
Ah, a lazy Saturday morning. Nothing to do, but lounge around in bed and read Sports Illustrated etc. etc. Hey, weren't those lines from The King and I, etc. etc... Oh well. It was definitely cold outside, but inside his bedroom, it was nice and warm.  
  
Now why couldn't he just keep his mind on the magazine? Why did it keep going back to.  
  
Come on Kiriakis, enough already!  
  
Hmmm, wonder what she's up to?  
  
Okay, that's it. Maybe he should get up and run laps or something.  
  
Nah.  
  
He picked up a small ball from under his bed and started tossing it up in the air while he lay in bed. His mind drifting off yet again.  
  
She was actually going to walk home alone on Monday. What had he told her about that? That it was unsafe. He let it go on Monday, but come Wednesday she heard a mouthful from him; then in return, he heard a mouthful from her.  
  
But they ended up talking it out, something they were getting pretty good at lately, along with laughing together, studying together at the last minute, planning turkey heists.  
  
He chuckled, thinking about Birdzilla.  
  
Ah, he almost got in a lot of trouble for that one, but in the end his parents were actually understanding, saying it was a noble thing to do.  
  
Just don't do it again.  
  
Philip smiled wickedly.  
  
He was already looking forward to next year's turkey-napping.  
  
The phone rang, interrupting Philip's thoughts. He reached over for it. "Hello."  
  
"Philip, it's Mimi."  
  
"Hey Meems. I was just planning how we're going to shanghai next year's turkey. The headlines read: Mission Impossible 2: Capture of Birdzilla Junior! Pretty cool, huh?" Philip laughed, ready to hear Mimi tell him he was crazy and laugh too. However, she said nothing, alarming him.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? You okay?"  
  
Mimi spoke hesitantly. "Bo called. They caught him.you know.the guy who attacked me.they need me to.to identify him."  
  
Philip's jocular mood went away quickly. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was not looking forward to going to the station. Who could blame her? The bastard had really scared her. He made his voice sound calm and reassuring. "Okay. When do they want you to go?"  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
"You ready now?"  
  
"Yes. No. I don't know." Mimi spoke uncertainly.  
  
"Meems, it's alright. I'll be there with you. Look, I can be there in a little less than 30 minutes. Sound good?" Philip kept his voice steady, trying to alleviate her fears.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Fine. I'll see you soon, alright?"  
  
"Okay. Bye Philip."  
  
"Bye Meems. Don't worry."  
  
Philip hung up the phone, remembering the night she was attacked. It could have been so much worse. She was all alone with that sicko. But not this time. This time he would be with her.be there for her.  
  
****  
  
Philip parked the car in front of the Lockhart house, now dressed in jeans, a beige sweater, and his suede coat. He walked through the shallow layer of snow, up the pathway to the front door as it opened. Out came Mimi dressed in burgundy jeans, a striped sweater and her chocolate colored coat. Her hair was partially pulled back with a barrette. As for her face.  
  
Well, she wasn't smiling.  
  
"Hi. You ready to go?" Philip looked down into her green eyes, wishing she didn't look so apprehensive.  
  
"Sure." Mimi replied quietly, looking down.  
  
Philip walked over closer to her, taking her face into his hands gently to get her to look up at him. Oh those scared, scared eyes.  
  
"Hey, all you have to do is identify him, okay? You don't have to talk to him and he's not even going to know you're there. You'll be safe. You ARE safe. You won't be alone this time. I'll be right there with you."  
  
His eyes searched hers as he bent down to be at an equal height with her.  
  
Ever since Mimi got the phone call, she had been reliving THAT night. She had never been that terrified in her life. Not even at the Coronation, because there she had little time to be scared before she was shot. But now she looked into Philip's eyes. What was it about those eyes that made her feel safe and secure? She looked up at him, feeling her courage grow.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready."  
  
Finally, he saw the tenacity in her eyes that he wanted to see. He smiled and let go of her face, then offered his arm to her.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
****  
  
Philip and Mimi walked into the police station and followed Bo into his office, after exchanging greetings with him. Bo asked them to sit down and then sat down himself, across from them.  
  
"Okay Mimi, I wanted to let you know that we caught him late last night attempting to rape another girl, actually a young woman. I wanted to finish dealing with that case before I brought you in and as I said, it happened very late.  
  
"Is she alright?" Mimi asked Bo with concern.  
  
"She has some bruising, but other than that she's okay. Unfortunately, your attack wasn't the first time."  
  
Mimi shivered; Philip put his hand on hers reassuringly.  
  
"There were a couple of cases in New York and we have to contact some people, but we're almost one hundred percent sure he was involved in all of them. We know for a fact he was involved in one of them, which resulted in an actual rape."  
  
Mimi shivered again and Philip squeezed her hand, and then spoke up. "Bo, if you know he already did this before, actually.raping someone, why do you need Mimi to identify him? Won't that be enough?"  
  
"It will definitely make him spend some time in jail, but I want this guy to get the maximum. I don't want him to be out after a short time, so he can do this again.in fact I think it could be even worse. This guy just has the profile of someone who's getting more and more violent and reckless each time." Bo directed his attention to Mimi. "I know you probably don't want to have to see him again, but he won't have any idea you're there and I'm going to do everything I can to make this as painless as possible, alright? Now, I'm going to go get everything ready and then I'll come back and get you, okay?"  
  
Mimi nodded and Bo left.  
  
She got up, hugging herself.  
  
"Oh no, I can't believe this.he actually.Oh Philip if you hadn't come."  
  
Philip walked over to Mimi and quickly took her into his arms, concerned to feel her trembling.  
  
"Don't. Don't do this okay. It's over. He can't hurt you anymore. And don't give me all the credit. You did a great job of defending yourself and don't you ever forget that." Philip' voice was kind, but strong. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.  
  
Bo came back in and Philip and Mimi moved away from each other.  
  
"Okay Mimi, everything's ready. How about you?"  
  
Mimi looked up at Bo. "I want this guy to pay for what he did. I don't ever want him to be able to hurt anyone else." Mimi spoke defiantly, feeling that with Philip at her side she could be brave.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready."  
  
Philip heard the certainty in her voice and smiled, proud of her.  
  
****  
  
Mimi sat in a room with a glass wall as a man was brought into another room, directly in front of her. She watched as he stood and turned and did various things he was told to do.  
  
Philip recognized him almost immediately as the man they saw on the pier.  
  
"Is that the guy Mimi?" Bo asked.  
  
Mimi watched and then looked away, that face bringing back nightmarish memories. She struggled to speak.  
  
"Y-yes, th-that's him."  
  
Philip watched her worriedly. How hard this must be for her.  
  
"Are you sure Mimi?"  
  
Yes she's sure! Now just let her go! Philip protectively moved to stand behind Mimi.  
  
Feeling Philip's presence, he had been her hero that night.  
  
Mimi felt stronger.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure. That's him." She turned to see the stranger's face again through the glass .the eyes that had looked so full of hatred and licentiousness, the rough hands that had crept over her skin.would have gone further if she hadn't.if Philip hadn't.  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
It was all she could say without.  
  
Her body trembling, she ran out of the room.  
  
Shaking his head, locking eyes with Bo, seeing support and anger there.Philip understood that look. It was how he felt himself. On one hand, he wanted to be there for his friend.on the other he wanted to wipe that smug look off that sick.  
  
"He's not going to get away with this, right Bo?"  
  
"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he does some serious time Philip."  
  
Philip laughed caustically at the reply, not satisfied. "But he's going to get out again, isn't he? So he can hurt someone else?"  
  
Bo sighed. "Unfortunately, yeah.He probably will get out after a while. But we'll be watching him."  
  
Bo's words made Philip angry. The guy deserved.  
  
Agitatedly running a hand through his hair though Philip realized Bo had done all he could and was going to do as much more as was needed. It would have to be enough. Besides, someone else needed him right now.  
  
"Thanks Bo."  
  
Philip turned to go, but Bo stopped him first. "I'm just as sick of how these criminals are treated sometimes as you are Philip. The system isn't always perfect, but every one of these guys brought to justice is a victory and even when they get out, it's as if I said.we watch them carefully. Let me handle the police business okay? You just be there for Mimi. I saw how you two act together and I think she could really use your friendship right now."  
  
Philip nodded his head, a look of appreciation on his face. They may not be that close, but he was glad to have Bo as his brother.  
  
Bo had little time to react as Philip rushed out of the room.  
  
To be with the one who needed him.  
  
****  
  
Mimi had just finished filling out some papers and talking some more to Bo. He thanked her for her help with the case and told her that what she did would help other girls and help keep this guy put away. Mimi nodded and left.  
  
Now she and Philip were on their way to his dad's car. Philip stopped her.  
  
"Hey, you want to do something? Something fun.something that will take your mind off of all of this?"  
  
Mimi looked at him curiously. "What?"  
  
"Nope, not going to tell you. It's a surprise. Just need to make sure of one thing." Philip looked down.at her boots. "Yep, those will do." He smiled at her mysteriously.  
  
Mimi was now wondering what on earth he was talking about. "What will do?"  
  
"You'll see." Philip said simply, leading a bewildered Mimi to the car.  
  
****  
  
"No way! Uh-uh! You are not getting me to---this was your idea of fun?! Are you crazy?! I'm not--I'm not. !!"  
  
Mimi backed away pointing at the object of her distress.  
  
"Haven't you ever done this before?" Philip asked, incredulous that this was her first time.  
  
"NO! I didn't even know you knew how to!"  
  
"Of course I know how to. I've been doing it since I was a kid. And stop looking at her like she's some monster or something! Don't worry.she doesn't bite.unless you feed her a carrot or something.but she's gentle even then."  
  
"She's a.a..a."  
  
"A horse, Meems! She's just a horse!"  
  
Philip was trying to reason with her. They were now back at his new mansion, near the new stables and Philip was showing her one of the horses, their gentlest horse.  
  
"But I've never been horseback riding before!" Mimi's eyes were wide with fear.  
  
Philip replied nonchalantly. "Well, no better time than the present to learn. I'll teach you. I mean look around. It's a beautiful day, sun's out, kind of cold, but not too bad, and there's even some snow on the ground. It's a great day to take a ride."  
  
"I don't know Philip." Mimi looked uncertain.  
  
"Ah, don't be a chicken!" Philip teased.  
  
"I am not a chicken!" Mimi responded indignantly.  
  
"Then prove it and go for a ride with me. You won't regret it. I promise."  
  
"All right, but if I go, you owe me."  
  
"Owe you what?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll think of something later."  
  
Philip thought about it for a second. "Fine. Now, since you haven't been formally introduced to each other, meet Arête."  
  
Philip held onto Arête's harness. She was a chestnut mare that had a very even temperament.  
  
"Arête?"  
  
Philip responded to Mimi's questioning glance. "Yeah, after the queen of the Phaeacians, you know, in The Odyssey?"  
  
"The Odyssey? Didn't we have to read some of that in one of our English lit. classes?"  
  
"Yeah, but actually I've read the whole thing before. I mean my dad's from Greece Meems. When I was a kid, I used to love hearing him tell me stories about the Greek Gods and all the mythical characters. That is, before he had his stroke. Then when I got older, I read the Odyssey myself. My dad's always absolutely loved it, but he made me a pretty big fan of it too."  
  
"Do you have your own horse too?" Mimi asked Philip with interest.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's its name?"  
  
"I'll tell you in a bit. But first, I want you to get used to Arête. Now, come here, closer." Philip gestured to Mimi.  
  
However, she was still hesitant. "I don't know."  
  
Philip walked over to her, taking her hand and then led her closer to Arête. "Come on. I told you, she won't hurt a fly." He pulled Arête's head down a little gently, touching her mane. "Here Meems, go ahead and give her a pat."  
  
Mimi looked at Philip skeptically, but started petting Arête softly and then smiled a little. "She seems nice."  
  
"She is. Now how about getting on her?" Philip looked at Mimi encouragingly.  
  
""Uhh.." She was still wary.  
  
Philip reassured her. "Don't worry. I'll hold onto her. Just put your foot through the stirrup and hold onto this part of the saddle to help pull you up." Philip demonstrated for her what he meant.  
  
Mimi looked at him uneasily. "What if I fall off the other side?"  
  
Philip chuckled softly then answered her. "You won't. But don't worry; I'll be here to catch you. Come on Meems. Climb on." He gestured, patting Arête's back.  
  
Mimi still looked a little worried, but decided it would be good for her to try something new. She climbed on, feeling very unsteady sitting on top of such a big animal.  
  
Philip smiled, then took the reins and started to walk with Arête, across the partially snow covered land.  
  
Mimi screamed. "Stop!!"  
  
Arête reacted to it, a little spooked.  
  
Philip immediately calmed the horse, touching her gently by the muzzle. "Shhhh..it's alright girl."  
  
Then he turned to Mimi, alarmed. "Meems, you can't just scream like that. You scared her."  
  
"I scared HER? She scared me when she started walking. And you didn't even tell me you were going to make her move."  
  
Philip was getting somewhat annoyed. "Well, what did you think we were going to do.stand here all day? Just hold onto the front of the saddle, like I showed you. Nothing's going to happen. We're just going to take a little walk. I just want you to get used to her, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Mimi reached over to pet Arête's mane, and then held on. "I'm ready."  
  
She didn't sound very convincing, but Philip thought it would have to do. He started walking with Arête again and they did that for a while, until Philip thought Mimi was finally getting comfortable. Then he stopped.  
  
Mimi looked at him, confused. "Why are we stopping?"  
  
Philip grinned at her. "Because now we're really going to start riding. It's time for you to meet my horse.."  
  
****  
  
He was magnificent and very big. At first Arête seemed big, but this horse.this was a giant compared to Arête. It was brown, so dark that it was almost black and it moved like it knew it was gorgeous looking and wonderful and.come to think of it.it was exactly like Philip.She wondered what he named it.  
  
Egomaniac II?  
  
Philip held the reins, looking at his horse with pride as Mimi, now on the ground, watched. "This is Poseidon. I named him after the God of the Sea.he wasn't the most noble character, but.I always liked the name and ruling the sea.I thought that was cool. Now, I'm not so sure how I feel about the sea."  
  
Philip's voice dropped off as he remembered the island.the rough ocean.waves crashing over his head.  
  
He did his best to shake away the memory.  
  
Mimi looked at him, eventually realizing that he was remembering the island. The far away look in his eyes.would he ever open up about it.like he finally did about his father? She wondered, but realized it might be best to not push. Maybe it would be better to change the subject.  
  
"Boy, who would ever think Philip Kiriakis being so literate?"  
  
Her words made Philip remember the night he found Chloe on the pier.  
  
("Cyclops, you know the one eyed monster?"... "I know who he is. My father's family is from Greece. We have like a dozen volumes of the Odyssey.")  
  
He smiled, surprised that remembering the time he spent with her no longer brought pain.a little bit of sadness.but the hurt wasn't there anymore.it was just a memory now.  
  
"Okay, okay.you finished joking now, 'cause I want to go for a ride and so does Poseidon."  
  
Philip got up on Poseidon easily.  
  
Mimi looked up at him a little shakily, but remembered how he taught her to mount Arête. She climbed on and smiled at Philip, still a little shaky.  
  
"Okay, now just nudge her a little with your feet.like I told you.like a real small kick.she'll get going."  
  
Mimi did as Philip said and they started to go.  
  
The sky was clear except for some clouds and though it was chilly, the sun was strong enough to minimize the cold. Tall evergreen trees mixed in with perennials that were losing their leaves surrounded the field, covered with snow in some areas and the wild grass showing in others.  
  
Philip started heading towards a hill that had snow on it. He got to the beginning of the hill, and then stopped.  
  
Mimi was a little behind him. She remembered how he told her to get Arête to stop, pulled on the reins a little, and called out, whoa.  
  
"Come on Meems. There's a place I want to show you, but we have to climb up the hill. Do you mind?" Philip waited for her answer.  
  
"I guess not. Just keep going slow, okay?"  
  
"Uh.well actually."  
  
"Actually what?"  
  
"Parts of it are kind of steep and we'll have to go a little faster on those parts."  
  
Oh boy, she wasn't going to make this easy.  
  
"Why?" Mimi asked suspiciously.  
  
Just HOW fast were they going to have to go?  
  
Philip felt some irritation. "Because if we go too slow..We'll never make it up the hill!! Why do I feel like I'm facing the Spanish Inquisition?"  
  
"I just want to know what's going to happen before it happens so I can be prepared when it happens and if it happens I won't have to be so worried that it happens and-"  
  
"All right! All right! Man, do YOU even know what you're saying cause I have no idea what the heck you're talking about.look, you won't regret it.it's a fantastic place and I want to show it to you."  
  
Boy, when she rambled.no one could do it like Mimi.  
  
"All right, let's go."  
  
They started up the snowy hill, and after a little while came to a steep part. Poseidon trotted up the hill, with Arête after him. Philip looked back to make sure Mimi wasn't panicking or anything. She looked okay. They continued.  
  
Finally, they got to the top of the hill and were greeted with an amazing sight. There was a small creek, winding through the trees. The creek was almost frozen. Off in the distance was a gorgeous view of most of Salem, including the pier.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's absolutely beautiful up here!" Mimi looked around with awe as she got off Arête. "Look, you can see almost all of Salem!"  
  
She spoke with wonder in her voice and Philip smiled at her reaction.  
  
"Come on. I want to show you something else."  
  
Philip led the way through the trees to a small bridge off in the distance, almost hidden by nature's covering, which crossed over the creek; then he left her standing there as.  
  
He walked back to Poseidon and Arête, bringing the horses up closer to the bridge.  
  
"Didn't I tell you this place was fantastic? I mean you have the trees.the little brook and a great view.and hot cocoa along with nice hot pastries.courtesy of Cook."  
  
Philip smiled again as Mimi looked back at him. He was taking some things out of a pack that was attached to Poseidon's saddle. He returned to the bridge, laying down a heavy blanket in the middle of it. Then he took thermoses and an insulated container that had pastries in it out of the pack that had been attached to the saddle.  
  
Mimi looked at him with shock and smiled. "What are you up to? Is there hot cocoa in those thermoses?"  
  
"Yep. Come on over here and sit down."  
  
He patted the area next to him on the blanket, watching as Mimi came and took a seat by him. He handed her one of the thermoses and pointed to the pastries in the insulated container.  
  
Mimi took a sip of her cocoa and bit into one of the pastries, surprised to find it still hot. "Mmmm..these are so good.you did all this?"  
  
"Nah. I told you. Cook did it. And the stable hands attached the pack to Poseidon's saddle."  
  
He waved his arms around. "Isn't this place great? When my dad first moved into the new mansion, I wasn't sure if I was going to like it or not.especially cause Nicole's living in it. Then, after the island, I found this place. Well, Poseidon and I did. Now I love to come up here to get away and be by myself.but I'm glad that you know about it too. I wanted to share it with one of my closest friends and well.you've became that lately." He smiled at her warmly.  
  
Mimi returned the smile, the hot cocoa making her feel warm and content. "You've become one of my closest friends too Philip. Thanks for all of this. You're always full of surprises, aren't you?" Her smile grew mischievous.  
  
"Predictability is boring. And isn't it fun.taking chances.trying out now things?" Philip bit into a pastry, leaning back against the railing of the small bridge.  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
They lapsed into silence, the creek making little to no sound as it was nearly frozen now, the trees blowing in the slight wind creating just a bit more noise as their eyes stayed on each other, their minds wondering.  
  
Poseidon whinnied loudly.  
  
"Oh-oh. The God of the Sea wants something, I think." Mimi smirked at Philip.  
  
"I think he's hungry and saying he wants a snack." Philip reached into the pack and took out some carrots. "Come on." He gestured to Mimi. "Let's go feed them." Philip got up and started on his way back to the horses.  
  
Mimi followed him and watched as he fed a carrot to Poseidon. Mimi followed his actions, petting Arête as she fed her. Philip nodded his head in approval, smiling.  
  
When they were done, Mimi looked at Philip curiously and started to ask him a question. "Uh Philip, I was just wondering did you ever go horseback riding with-" Then she stopped herself. "Forget it."  
  
"No, what were you going to say?" Philip looked at her questioningly, then got a knowing look on his face. "Wait, were you going to ask me if I ever went riding with Chloe?" Philip looked down into Mimi's face.  
  
"Let's just change the subject. So it's really col-"  
  
She stopped when Philip grabbed her arm quickly, but not harshly.  
  
He let go of her arm. "No. I told you, I appreciate your honesty. And I want us to be able to talk openly with each other. If there's something I don't feel like answering, I'll tell you and you can do the same by me. Now to answer your question, no, I never went riding with Chloe. I don't know why. I guess..well I didn't ride as much after I started high school and when I was with Chloe.well you know.I kind of made everything about her."  
  
Mimi looked up at Philip and spoke her next words a little tentatively. "But didn't she care about what YOU liked? I don't know Philip. It's just she would come to the games at school and sometimes I would see her with you and she.she."  
  
"What, Meems?"  
  
Mimi noticed he didn't sound angry, just interested in what she had to say. "She didn't seem that happy.not as happy as you, anyway. I just think she could have cared more about what mattered to you. And I'll shut up now because you probably won't ever want to speak to me again."  
  
Philip could tell his friend wasn't telling him any of these things to be malicious or mean. She was just showing him that she cared about him and his happiness. Truth be told, Philip wasn't sure how much fun Chloe was having with him sometimes either.  
  
He didn't always agree with Mimi, but he had come to value her straightforward, yet helpful attitude. He reached out for her, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Don't even think that Meems. Your friendship means a lot to me. I may not always agree with everything you say, but you make me think and you make me look at myself differently."  
  
"Wow, you really think I do that?" His comments had surprised her. She thought people only saw it as meddling.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
They smiled at each other, both happy to be in the company one another.  
  
****  
  
Mimi and Philip were on the last part of the hill. The sun was shining down on them, even though the coldness could be felt. It definitely was a beautiful winter day as the patches of snow glistened from the heat of the sun's rays.  
  
"Philip?"  
  
"Yeah?" Philip looked over towards Mimi to where she was riding beside him.  
  
"Can you do any tricks? You know, on Poseidon?"  
  
Philip smiled mischievously. "Why? Do you want me to teach you some?"  
  
Mimi replied nervously, still a little unsteady being on top of a horse. "No, that's okay. I just was wondering if you knew how to do anything."  
  
"Well, actually I used to be able to jump kind of well---just over low fences though."  
  
Mimi spoke excitedly. "Could you show me?"  
  
Philip was a little more uncertain. "I guess. I haven't done it in a while. But Poseidon's strong and smart. I doubt he forgot how to."  
  
"Well you do owe me.."  
  
"Owe you for what?"  
  
"I went riding with you. Now it's your turn. But if you think it's dangerous I don't' want you to do it." A worried expression came to her face. She didn't want to push him into anything that he wasn't ready to do.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I have a helmet I can get from the tack room and if for any reason I feel unsure I can stop Poseidon."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"Well if you're sure. Also you wouldn't happen to have a camera, would you?"  
  
"What, so you can take a picture of me as I make a fool out of myself?" Philip joked.  
  
"No. Because I'd like to get an action shot. It'd be great for my photography class." Mimi replied seriously, her face lighting up as she talked about her class.  
  
"What photography class?" Philip was now very interested.  
  
"It's a class of mine.my favorite class. It's the one I had to stay late for. I like taking pictures.capturing moments of people's lives."  
  
Philip looked at her with amazement. "Since when have you been interested in photography?"  
  
"Since a couple of years back and when I figured out how to manipulate pictures on the computer, with certain software programs, I started to get into it even more."  
  
"Wow Meems, I never even knew.Can you develop pictures too?"  
  
"Sure. I've used the dark room at school lots of times."  
  
"Well, now look who's full of surprises." Philip's face was one of awe. Then he remembered what she asked for. "Would a digital camera do?"  
  
Mimi looked excited. "Yeah definitely."  
  
"Fine. Then, you can borrow mine. It was a gift and I've never even used it before."  
  
****  
  
They had taken Arête back to the stables and now Philip was on top of Poseidon, wearing a riding helmet.  
  
Down on the ground, Mimi was studying his camera with real appreciation.  
  
"Okay, here goes." He got ready to turn Poseidon around.  
  
Mimi stopped him, calling out. "Wait Philip. Be careful."  
  
She looked up at him with concern in her eyes, reaching for his hand.  
  
Philip smiled down at her encouragingly, squeezing her hand for a second before letting it go. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
  
And then he was off.  
  
Mimi watched anxiously as Philip started riding down the partly grassy, partly snowy field. Her eyes fixed on the two of them, horse and rider, as Poseidon went faster and faster.his powerful hooves beating the ground.making a thundering sound.moving gracefully and majestically as Philip sat on him proudly.holding the reins with ease.his stance one of total calm.  
  
Wow, poetry in motion!  
  
Philip could feel Poseidon underneath him, his strength, the way his legs moved.his strong back.see his nostrils quivering.looking straight ahead.determined.as Philip moved his body with his horse.anticipating his next move.  
  
She started snapping pictures.capturing the racing horse and rider.totally attuned to each other.  
  
They started upon the fence, a low one.Philip didn't want to bite off more than he could chew.  
  
Poseidon moved and Philip leaned forward more.  
  
The picture she was taking.  
  
They were at the fence!  
  
Oh, she had to capture this moment!  
  
Poseidon jumped.  
  
Mimi held her breath.  
  
Philip moved his body forward with his horse.  
  
As they flew through the air.  
  
Poseidon cleared the fence easily.  
  
Philip had such a sense of euphoria.feeling Poseidon's own pride.the way he held his head up high and reared up.making Philip laugh.  
  
Mimi let go of her breath.snapping away with the camera and then whooped with joy.  
  
They were like one.it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.the love and trust between horse and rider.  
  
Then she gasped, seeing Poseidon rear up on his hind legs, but she began to relax when Philip only laughed. Smiling, she took more pictures.  
  
Philip rode back to Mimi quickly, grinning hugely at the sight of her jumping up and down for joy. He jumped off Poseidon.  
  
She ran up to him so fast that he barely had a chance to catch his breath. He laughed, spinning her around and around in circles, watching as she let her head fall back in sheer delight.  
  
"Philly!! You did it! You did it! Oh my gosh, I've never seen anything like that! The way you guys moved together.it was like you weren't even two separate beings.it was like you were united as one!!!"  
  
Philip laughed, still holding her by the waist easily. "That felt so great Meems! Wow, I missed that!" He looked down into her eyes, her eyes full of happiness.  
  
Then he realized he was still holding her and slowly let go, feeling a sense of let down after he did.  
  
Mimi felt it too, but said nothing about it.  
  
"That must be so great, to be able to ride like that.so free!"  
  
"Yeah it is.hey why don't you ride with me? I can show you what it feels like."  
  
Mimi looked at him in shock. "You think I'm going to go with you while you jump?! No way!"  
  
Philip chuckled a little. "No way is right. I can't take you with me while I jump. But I could take you on a ride. What ya' say Meems? By the way, did you get any pictures?"  
  
"Did I get any pictures!? I got tons. No way was I passing that moment by. As for the ride.why not.today's a day for taking chances!"  
  
"That's the attitude Meems!"  
  
Philip took off his helmet and gestured for Mimi to climb up on Poseidon. He helped her as she somewhat shakily climbed up. Then he got on behind her.  
  
Mimi shuddered, not out of fear, but out of.  
  
A feeling.a new feeling.she could feel his chest against her back, even through their thick clothing, warming her instantly.his legs.firm and strong against hers.  
  
Ohhhh, she was feeling kind of dizzy.  
  
Philip felt her shake, noticing her uneasy look.  
  
"Meems, are you okay?"  
  
Mimi found it hard to find her voice at first.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm okay. I was just a little scared at first."  
  
Philip nodded his head, not totally believing her answer, then reached for the reins, his arm brushing against her side.making him feel something.something new for him too.  
  
Man, she smelled good.  
  
Like wildflowers.  
  
Feeling a bit shaky himself now, hoping his voice wouldn't betray him, he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Mimi said "Yes" quietly.  
  
Oh, she was melting.  
  
"All right."  
  
Uh, did somebody raise the temperature in.well, OUT here?  
  
"Here we go."  
  
Philip started out Poseidon at a trot, looking to Mimi for a reaction. He asked her if she wanted to go faster. She nodded her head yes; she felt his arms circling around her as he held onto the reins with one hand and with the other mainly held onto her.  
  
He increased the speed.then more.then more.looking at Mimi.  
  
What a sight she was! Her face was so carefree, full of joy and excitement.  
  
She was loving it!  
  
Mimi felt so free.so wild.feeling Poseidon move with such speed over the ground.feeling Philip holding her against him.  
  
Oh, pure bliss!  
  
Eventually Philip came to a stop, looking to Mimi for her reaction, but before he could check, Poseidon decided he wanted to show off again. He started to rear up on his hind legs, startling Mimi.  
  
Philip could feel her fear.her body frozen in shock.heard her gasp and he quickly used the reins to keep Poseidon down on the ground, on all four feet.  
  
"It's okay Meems. Don't be scared. He just wanted to show off. You're safe." Philip wrapped his arms around her body from where he was sitting behind her, feeling her trembling a little.feeling it subside as he held her.  
  
"I know. I know I'm safe because I'm with you." Mimi felt her fear going away as he held her.  
  
"How about we go back and get another hot chocolate?"  
  
"Sounds great." She turned to face him, seeing his gentle smile as he nudged Poseidon and they started to go back.  
  
The fragile heart was fighting its way to the finish line. 


	16. Chapter 28 through 30

Chapter 28: Matchmakers  
  
"So who does the King of Salem High plan on asking to one of the biggest dances of the year?"  
  
Philip looked at Shawn as he poured a drink behind the bar. They were at the Brady Pub. Shawn was working and Philip was keeping him company, sitting on a stool.  
  
Shawn handed Philip a coke and poured one for himself, waiting for an answer.  
  
Philip answered a little evasively. "Actually, I haven't even really thought of it." He took a sip of his coke and avoided his friend's face.  
  
"Oh come on Phil, you're unattached now, you have been for a while and every available girl at school is just dying for you to ask her out." Shawn smirked at Philip and took a sip of his coke.  
  
"Ah, knock it off Brady!"  
  
"Oh will wonders ever cease, are you actually being humble Phil?" Shawn laughed.  
  
Philip laughed a little too, but continued. "Would you just give it a rest?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Seriously though Philip. Is there any girl you were thinking of taking? Come on, come clean."  
  
"No, not really." Philip went on. "I mean, why should I have to choose. I think I'll just go stag and share a dance with one girl here.with another there.la da dee dah.."  
  
"You're not serious. You're bluffing." Shawn's face showed skepticism.  
  
Philip smiled roguishly. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see, huh?"  
  
"But none you want to take? Because of Chloe?" Shawn wasn't sure he should have asked his friend that question, but he already opened his mouth. Nothing he could do about it now.  
  
Philip just smiled a little. Yes, he definitely was moving on. And though it had been terribly hard and painful at first it was getting easier and easier every day. Of course, a certain friend had helped too.  
  
He thought about when they went horseback riding.how she smelled so good.her hair flying in back of her as Poseidon ran.  
  
"Whoa. Earth to Philip."  
  
Shawn waved his hands in front of his friend's face, trying to get his attention. Well, the question definitely hadn't made Philip upset, that was for sure. But what was that smile about?  
  
Why did he have the feeling it had nothing to do with Chloe? Hmmm.  
  
Philip landed back to Earth, from his thoughts, seeing Shawn desperately trying to get his attention. What was it lately about her that just made his mind drift off.into happy thoughts.  
  
"Sorry, I was just, uh, thinking of something."  
  
"Something? Or someone?" Shawn said with emphasis.  
  
"Oh, come on now Brady. Chloe's in the past. I'm moving on."  
  
"I wasn't talking about Chloe. I've noticed that you're not as hooked on her and that you don't react every time someone mentions her name anymore. So if it's not her you're thinking about lately, who is it? Who brought that smile to your face?" Shawn smiled mischievously, finishing off his soda.  
  
Philip shook his head and smiled again. "Boy, you just never give up do you Shawn?"  
  
"Hey, who gave me such a hard time about 'tell Belle you like her, just tell her, ask her out, come on Brady!' Who was that, huh Phil?"  
  
"All right, all right I gave you a hard time about it! But, you're not seriously complaining are you? I mean look who's the hottest couple at Salem High now? I mean you guys are really good together."  
  
Shawn smiled, thinking about his girlfriend. Being with her was.bliss. "Yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way. But come on Philip, you still haven't answered my question and don't think I didn't realize your lame attempt to change the subject. Now who was it that brought that smile to your face?"  
  
"My life. That's what, okay. I'm happy to be alive, getting good grades, spending time with my friends and getting back to what matters to me.focusing on myself."  
  
Hopefully that would satisfy him, even if it weren't completely true.  
  
But Shawn didn't need to know that.  
  
"What a round-about way of answering Philip. You should become a lawyer, or maybe a used car salesman."  
  
Hmmm, now what did he say, oh yeah, spending time with friends. Any friends in particular? Boy, Belle would be proud of him! He was learning.the art of the set-up.  
  
Oh no, maybe he was spending too much time around her!  
  
"So, Phil, I noticed in you're very VAGUE answer there that you said something about spending time with friends. Now, we hang out sometimes, but I spend most of my time with Belle, happily. It ain't Chloe and it sure ain't Brady. Wow, there's one friend that comes to mind that Belle and I ALSO don't see that much of lately.MIMI!"  
  
Philip nearly choked on his soda.  
  
"BRADY." He said in a warning voice.  
  
"Yeah. So if we don't see that much of Mimi and we don't see that much of you, you two must be spending some time together, yeah, that's got to be it.you two are spending time together, a lot of time."  
  
Philip shook his head again and downed the rest of his soda, then looked at Shawn. "Look. We just hang out together sometimes, all right? And I walk her home sometimes."  
  
Well, well, well. This was interesting.  
  
"You walk her home sometimes?"  
  
"Yeah. A couple of nights a week. And you can wipe that smirk off your face. She gets out late sometimes from cleaning the locker rooms and I didn't want her to have to walk alone. I don't like the idea of her walking by herself at night."  
  
"Oh, so that's it? You're just concerned about her safety. There's nothing else going on." Shawn said pointedly.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. It's just a friend helping out a friend, nothing more."  
  
Shawn was very nonchalant, even though his friend had answered just a bit defensively. "Sure, just friends. That's cool Philip. Glad, we got that all cleared up."  
  
Philip looked at Shawn skeptically. He was giving up on it that easily?  
  
"Yeah well, I got to go. 'I'll catch you later."  
  
"Yeah, catch you later Phil." Shawn waited until the front door of the Pub closed, Philip walking out of it.  
  
Sure Phil, whatever you say. You are in denial.  
  
Step one completed.  
  
****  
  
"Thanks Belle for helping me shop today."  
  
Mimi took a sip of her mocha and smiled at her friend who was also drinking a mocha. They had just finished a long Christmas shopping spree and were now relaxing in Dot Com.  
  
"Oh, come on Meems, you know I never pass up an excuse to go shopping. And we found some great deals. So are you all done with your Christmas shopping now?"  
  
"Almost. Just a couple more people I have to buy for. Including you, so don't be sneaky." Mimi teased.  
  
Belle took a sip of her mocha and laughed. "I promise. I won't. So, I barely ever see you anymore. Come on. Catch me up on your life."  
  
"What's there to say Belle? Everything's going okay."  
  
Mimi smiled and took another warm sip of her mocha. Actually, everything had been better than okay lately, but she'd just keep that to herself.  
  
Well, she'd definitely have to dig deeper. Oh well, she had always been really good at that.  
  
"How's the center?" Belle looked at Mimi with a friendly smile.  
  
Hmmm, what was Belle up to? Oh well, she'd just play along.  
  
"Great. I mostly help out on weekends and it's a lot of fun. And Leroy's just a laugh a minute. He raises everyone's spirits. I mean, it's not easy to be homeless Belle. And he makes people smile. That place wouldn't be what it is without him."  
  
"He really sounds great Mimi. And I know it was so hard for you when you lost your house. I wish I could have been there for you sooner."  
  
"Oh Belle, I have my house because of you. You did so much for me. I could never ask for a better friend."  
  
"Me either." Belle smiled again. "So how's you're photography class going? And hey, wasn't that cute guy you were dancing with at Hunter's party from your photography class?" Belle asked with enthusiasm.  
  
Mimi smiled. Belle the matchmaker again.  
  
"His name's Mike and he's a really nice guy. We're friends."  
  
"Just friends, Mimi? Or could there be something more? He seemed to really like you."  
  
Mimi laughed a little. "Just friends Belle. I mean I like Mike. He's a nice guy and everything, but there's just nothing really there, other than friendship."  
  
Mimi thought of Philip and how he seemed just a bit jealous of Mike.  
  
"So there's no possibility for anything more?"  
  
"No, not really. Besides, I have too much going on in my life right now Belle. I'm working at the center, doing stuff for my photography class and doing my best to keep my grades up, not to mention babysitting. Oh and of course I can't forget cleaning out the locker rooms. There's just no time for anything else."  
  
"Hmmm. Well I'm glad that you're keeping so busy this year Meems. And I can't wait for the Winter Ball. It's going to be so great, the gym all decorated like a Winter Wonderland and dancing wi-"  
  
Belle quickly cut herself off. How could she be so dumb and careless?  
  
"Oh Meems, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
Mimi felt a little sad, but put on a brave smile.  
  
"It's alright Belle. I'll find some way to keep myself occupied that night. I want you to go and have a great time with Shawn. You guys are just so wonderful together."  
  
"Oh Mimi, you are so strong. I don't know if I could take it, not being able to go to any of the dances or games and such. I'd probably go crazy!"  
  
"Well, it beats going to jail." Mimi deadpanned.  
  
"Oh Meems, let's just change the subject. We can get together with the rest of the gang after school's out for the break. We can go do something fun to make up for you not being able to go to the dance." Belle smiled encouragingly.  
  
Mimi smiled too, thinking of all the fun she had been having with Philip lately. Their latest adventure had been horseback riding. Mimi thought of how wonderful it had been to ride on Poseidon with Philip holding onto her.oh how free she had felt!  
  
Belle laughed a little. "Mimi, you still there?"  
  
Mimi shook away her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm here Belle. I think that's a great idea."  
  
She barely even knew what she was talking about. Exactly what had Belle suggested?  
  
Yep, Mimi's mind was definitely elsewhere. Now let's see if she was right about WHO she was thinking about.  
  
"So, I haven't heard that much from Philip lately Meems. Do you have any idea what's going on with him?"  
  
Mimi coughed and worked hard to clear her throat. Oh brother.  
  
"Uh, no not really."  
  
"But, haven't you two been spending a lot of time together lately? I mean I see you guys talking to each other a lot. And he doesn't really seem all that upset anymore. In fact he looks really happy.when he's with you." Belle said suggestively.  
  
"I don't know what you're getting at Belle. I mean, we hang out together sometimes and everything, probably because neither one of us is with anybody. But that's it. It's just friendship."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yep, that's it." Mimi said certainly, though her feelings didn't agree with her mind.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mimi Lockhart, who do you think you are fooling? Well don't worry; soon you're going to get to prove your answer.  
  
Ah, what one had to do for the matters of the heart.  
  
**The Afternoon Before The Winter Ball**  
  
"Hey Dad, you've got a minute?"  
  
"Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing Son."  
  
"You were?" Philip looked at his father with interest. He was sitting on a chair in the middle of The Kiriakis living room and he had just gestured for Philip to sit down across from him in another chair.  
  
Philip sat down, wondering what this would end up being about.  
  
"Yes I was. I wanted to talk about your grades." Victor looked at Philip pointedly.  
  
Philip felt some apprehension. What had he done wrong now? He started out nervously and excitedly.  
  
"Look Dad, if it's about the B- I got in Government, it's just, well it's a hard class and I'm working as hard as I can in it. I study all the time. I'll try to get an A but I just don't know.I mean the only person I know who gets straight A's in that class is a guy that gets straight A's in everything-"  
  
Victor started laughing.  
  
Philip looked at him in shock. "I don't get it. You think this is funny Dad?"  
  
"No, no Son. I understand that must be a very hard class, considering how well you are doing in your others. And you don't have to get straight A's to make me happy. I know I've been hard on you in the past, but Philip, all I've ever wanted is for you to do your best. And I'm happy to see you finally doing that. I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you." Victor stood up and Philip stood up too. Victor hugged him, ever so grateful that his son was alive and well. It absolutely terrified him to think of how still and gravely injured Philip had been when they found him on that deserted island.  
  
Philip pulled back from his father, smiling at him. "Thanks Dad. That means a lot. I really am trying harder this year. But not just because I want to make you happy. I'm doing it for myself too." Philip spoke seriously.  
  
Victor smiled in reaction and they both sat down again.  
  
"I know Son. And that's why I am so proud of you. How focused you are on your studies this year and I've noticed it hasn't kept you from playing badly either. I'm looking forward to seeing your next game."  
  
Philip smiled. "Thanks Dad. It's great having you at my games. I missed that when, you know, you were sick."  
  
Victor's face was gentle. Yes, his son was growing up, but he still remembered holding him when he was a baby, strong even then as he grasped his father's finger.  
  
"I know you did. I did too." He sighed, and then went on. "Now, I just wanted to let you know that I noticed your efforts this year. And believe me they will not go un-rewarded."  
  
Philip smiled mischievously. "What do you mean by that Dad? What are you up to?"  
  
He liked talking to his father like this, on the same page as each other, not fighting.  
  
"That is all I have to say Philip. Now I believe you wanted to talk to me about something." Victor spoke firmly, but inside he felt a little amused.  
  
Well, it was obvious he wasn't going to get anything out of him. "Uh, I wanted to know if, uh."  
  
Philip cleared his throat and spoke more clearly. "I'd like to start working at Titan after the break."  
  
There, he said it.  
  
Victor looked at Philip with surprise. "You want to work at Titan?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, it's in my future, right? I want to start learning about it. I want to know more about what you do."  
  
Victor smiled. "Philip that is very admirable. But I don't know. You're grades have just gone up and I don't want anything to interfere with that. You need to think about college."  
  
Philip went on. "I know Dad. And I've already started looking at colleges. And I promise you I won't let my grades fall again. I just would really like to start.I mean, I've been lucky. I've always been rich. I've never had to worry about money. But you grew up poor and I know people, I have friends who don't have a choice, they have to work. I just don't want to take things for granted anymore."  
  
Victor smiled at Philip with pride and some sadness. He was becoming a man.  
  
"You do understand that you will have to start at the bottom? I don't believe in handing out special favors."  
  
"I wouldn't want any Dad."  
  
"And your hours will be very limited. Your schoolwork must always come first."  
  
"It will. You have my word."  
  
"Then, I think I should be able to arrange a starting out position for you after the break."  
  
Victor smiled, filled with pleasure at his son's changed attitude of late.  
  
Philip smiled back. He was getting a chance to prove himself and he wasn't going to take it for granted.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
****  
  
Philip was in his room, taking some time out to study. Wow, look who was becoming a bookworm! He turned the page of his textbook as the phone rang. He moved over on his bed to pick it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"I need your help again."  
  
Philip laughed. "What do you need this time, a goose?"  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny. No, I need a Santa."  
  
"Excuse me, just changing the channel on my phone, thinking there might be some static. I thought you just said that you needed a Santa."  
  
"I did."  
  
"And how exactly do you plan on getting one? What, you want to Santa-nap one from the mall or something? 'A Christmas Mystery: Who Kidnapped Santa Clause?'" Philip chuckled.  
  
"Oh boy. Would you please get serious? And of course I wasn't planning on kidnapping Santa! I was thinking.uh..that.well."  
  
"Spit it out Meems."  
  
"That YOU could dress up as Santa."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Chapter 29 September-December  
  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"  
  
Mimi held the phone away from her ear so she wouldn't damage her hearing from Philip's yelling. This wasn't going to be easy. She waited until she heard no more hysterics and then brought the phone back up to her ear and spoke calmly.  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
Philip sighed. He really SHOULD invite her over for one of the infamous Kiriakis gatherings. She would DEFINITELY fit right in.  
  
"You've got to be crazy. I can't dress up as Santa. Weren't you guys prepared? I mean this must be for the center, right?"  
  
Mimi spoke quietly. "Yes."  
  
Philip continued. "And it's going to happen in what..hmmm, let's say about two hours or something?"  
  
"Less than an hour."  
  
Philip's voice was incredulous, yet sarcastic. "Less than an hour? Oh, this just gets better and better! You want me to transform into Santa in less than an hour? Uh, didn't you use common sense and HIRE someone?"  
  
Mimi didn't care for his attitude, but wait until she told him what actually happened to Santa.  
  
"Yes, we hired a Santa, but he uhhh, well, uh, something happened to him."  
  
"What, he fell down the chimney? Oh I know, he got run over by a reindeer! SANTA got run over by a reindeer."  
  
Philip began to sing, changing the part of grandma to Santa.  
  
Mimi was getting furious. "OOOOHHHH Philip Robert Kiriakis, do you ever stop?! This is not funny! Poor Santa took some medication and mixed it with something he's allergic to and now he's, he's."  
  
Philip could hear in the background.  
  
Wait! Was that someone singing? Yes, it was!  
  
'Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas dooby dooby dooo, WOO HOO'  
  
"OH MY GOSH, Santa's plastered!!!"  
  
Philip nearly fell off his bed in laughter. He couldn't control himself.  
  
What a riot this was!  
  
Mimi spoke indignantly. "HE IS NOT PLASTERED! He doesn't even drink! I told you, he mixed his medication accidentally with something else and now he's, well, he's."  
  
"Feeling Gooood!!" Philip was struggling to catch his breath.  
  
Only Mimi could have something like this happen to her!  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. I'm laughing hysterically." Mimi said dryly.  
  
Philip finally got his laughter under control. "All right. All right. So why me?"  
  
"Because you fit the suit."  
  
"Wasn't that on an episode of The Brady Bunch?"  
  
"Philip-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it was. The Johnny Bravo one with that matador vest-"  
  
"PHILIP! Santa's six feet tall, just like you. Only thing is he's a little chubbier, but we could use a pillow for that."  
  
He was insulted.  
  
" A LITTLE chubbier?.hey, I'm not fat! I'm an athlete! I'm in shape with the."  
  
Mimi held the phone away from her ear again, waiting for him to finish his long speech on his physique.Oh! She didn't have the time for this!  
  
"Okay, okay, we've established that you're not fat, you're super super skinny okay! Now, will you help me out or not? Please Philip, I really need to find a Santa! The kids here, they have so little, it would mean so much to them to have Santa come see them! Will you do it?"  
  
Philip could tell she was desperate and he also felt bad for the children, having to spend their Christmas in a homeless shelter. At least he could do this much.  
  
"Should I bring my pillow or you have one there?"  
  
Mimi started jumping up and down for joy.  
  
"Thank you Philip! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"  
  
****  
  
Mimi took Philip from one room through another.  
  
There he was, the hired Santa, dancing around the room in his red and white suit, beard and hat, singing Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, shaking his jolly old self.  
  
"We called his doctor and he checked him out, saying he's going to be fine. He'll just need to rest a little bit."  
  
Philip nodded, only half hearing what Mimi was saying, paying more attention to the sight of Santa shaking his caboose, then throwing his hat up in the air.  
  
The doctor came into the room. He walked over to Santa, treating him like a child. "Okay Santa, let's help you change into something more comfortable." Then they went into the bathroom.  
  
Philip laughed. "I still think he looks plastered!"  
  
"HE IS NOT-"  
  
"Couldn't agree with you more Phil!" Leroy came into the room laughing also.  
  
Philip turned around, smiling instantly, "Hey Leroy, how's it going?"  
  
They started talking, joking about how "plastered" Santa was.  
  
"HE IS NOT-"  
  
Mimi finally gave up. Now with the two of them laughing and joking, it was hopeless.  
  
When the hired Santa finally left with his doctor, Leroy showing them out, Mimi turned to Philip. "Okay now, let's get you dressed."  
  
Philip smiled one of his famous dimpled grins.  
  
"LET'S? Oh Mimi, you want to help me?"  
  
"OOOOHHHHH! You know what I mean! Here!"  
  
Mimi took the Santa outfit and slammed it right into Philip's chest. Then she pointed at him, making him back up against the wall.  
  
Ooohhh, she could be feisty! And boy did she look cute in her little elf outfit! (Mimi's outfit was a short red and green skirt with a red and green top, both fringed on the ends. On her head was a little green and red cap.)  
  
"Man, I love it when you take charge!!" Philip joked, moving away from the wall, now making her back up.  
  
But Mimi was not in the mood for joking. She pointed at him again in a no- nonsense way. "Just get changed."  
  
Philip saluted her.  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
****  
  
"Don't you dare laugh!!"  
  
"I won't. I won't. I promise."  
  
Philip came out.  
  
Mimi laughed, nearly falling over in hysterics.  
  
"You said you wouldn't laugh! Now you're going to get it!"  
  
Philip started chasing Mimi around the room, having a hard time catching up to her with his new cumbersome costume on. Finally, he managed though, tickling her mercilessly on her sides.  
  
"Phi-lp st-o-p...pl-e-ase!!"  
  
Mimi could barely get the words out as Philip continued his torture.  
  
"You won't laugh anymore?" He questioned warningly.  
  
"N--ooo I w-o-n't!!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Y-e-s I pr-o-mise!" Mimi managed to get out as his fingers continued to find her weak spots.  
  
Philip stopped, letting go of her, but when he saw the beginning of a chuckle, her face bright red, he started to grab her again.  
  
Mimi spoke out desperately.  
  
"I won't laugh! I won't laugh!"  
  
Good, he wasn't trying anything anymore. Now, to assess his believability.  
  
Oh my gosh, he looked so funny.  
  
Oh, it was hard to keep from laughing.  
  
However, she was on a time schedule and the time for joking was over. She moved over towards him, straightening out his hat.  
  
"It was crooked." She said in response to his questioning glance.  
  
Yep there was Santa.  
  
Uh Philip dressed up as Santa and what a sight he was in a red and white fuzzy suit, topped off with his hat, all ready to meet the children. Oh, how silly he looked in that beard.  
  
Hee.hee.hee.  
  
The white hair.  
  
Oh boy!.and that round pillow stomach.oh gosh!  
  
She couldn't laugh! She couldn't!  
  
"Are you done staring at me now? I know I look ridiculous, but this was your idea, not mine."  
  
Philip looked at her with complete indignation, his pom pom on the end of his hat swishing with the movement of his head.  
  
Mimi reached up for him, grabbing him by the suit.  
  
"I know and I just want you to know that I am eternally grateful to you for it! Now, let's go cheer up some kids!" She kissed his cheek soundly and walked out of the room.  
  
Philip just stood there, watching her leave.  
  
She kissed him.  
  
Mmmhhhhmmm, she looked damn good in that little elf outfit.  
  
From the back too!  
  
****  
  
"So let's see what Santa has in his bag for you! Ho! Ho! Ho! Well will you look here, it's a doll, just for you! Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Thank you Santa!"  
  
Mimi watched as the little girl jumped off Santa's lap and excitedly ran over to her mother, showing her the doll. Mimi looked over at Philip and smiled and he smiled right back at her. He was doing a wonderful job as Santa, joking with all the kids and being kind to the ones who were a little wary of a man in a beard.  
  
And their faces.  
  
Oh, how their faces were lighting up!  
  
Philip smiled at the little boy who was now on his lap. He looked to only be about three years old, but at least he wasn't scared. Those ones were the hardest. He handed him a wind up car, making the boy smile wide as he ran off to play with it.  
  
It made Philip feel warm inside, seeing these children smile with just one simple gift. It was so different from his own childhood. He hoped these kids would get more when it actually was Christmas, but he wasn't sure if that would be possible. Some of these families were so poor, unable to buy presents. When he was a child, he got so many presents that he barely knew what to do with them all. He would play with one toy one day and then barely look at it again as he moved onto something new. But these kids.  
  
They were showing him how spoiled he was.  
  
They were teaching him a very important lesson.  
  
Mimi smiled at another little boy, handing him a candy cane, then she looked over at Philip. He looked really touched by what was happening. She could tell he was learning that not having a lot of money wasn't the end of the world. It just taught you to be VERY grateful for what you did have. Mimi thought of how at this time last year she was scheming with Jan, being very foolish. How could she of wasted her time with such nonsense.with such cruelty! She was learning her own very important lesson.  
  
Ah, what kids can teach you!  
  
Philip smiled wide as Selena approached him. His friend!  
  
"Ho, Ho, Ho! Hello there little girl! What can Santa get you?"  
  
Selena smiled shyly. "I just wish my Daddy would come back."  
  
Philip sighed, holding her on his lap. "I know you do. And if you continue to hope, maybe he will."  
  
Philip tried to lighten the mood. Oh, how this little girl got to him! "Now, how about a furry kitty?"  
  
Selena smiled at the sight of the stuffed cat and hugged Philip, whispering in his ear. "I know you're really my friend, but I'm happy that you're here and I won't tell anyone else who you really are.thank you special friend!"  
  
Philip smiled and pulled back from Selena, whispering gently in her ear.  
  
"Thank you for keeping my secret. The real Santa was too busy at the North Pole."  
  
Selena smiled in response to Philip's answer, hugged him again and ran off happily with her cat.  
  
Philip watched her leave, wishing he could grant her her wish. Mimi looked over at him, her eyes near tears. He looked back over at her and they just stayed like that for a while, looking at each other.  
  
Their friendship bonding them.  
  
****  
  
The last of the children had come and gone and were now playing with their presents, their faces ones of pure joy. Mimi looked over at Philip who was still sitting on his throne (a high backed chair) looking quite amusing. Oh, what a Kodak moment this was, but Philip had warned her that if she took one single solitary picture of him he would make her pay for it for the rest of her life.  
  
Ooohhh, she was scared-not!  
  
Still, she agreed to his demands realizing it was the least she could do in return for him rescuing her (once again) at the last moment.  
  
"So that wasn't that bad. The kids were really cute and it was nice to see Selena smiling. Is her father getting any better or is he still the same?" Philip asked Mimi as in the background another Christmas carol played.  
  
They were all alone now since everyone had moved to the other room where the music was playing.  
  
Mimi smiled sadly at Philip. "No. He's still the same." She moved over closer to him, picking up some candy canes that had fallen onto the floor.  
  
"That's too bad." Philip sighed.  
  
Mimi looked at him again. "Philip, thanks for doing this. It meant so much to the children and I really appreciate it."  
  
Philip laughed softly through his beard. It was starting to itch, but there was one more thing he wanted to do.as Santa.  
  
"You know, I just realized something. A certain little elf never told Santa what she wanted for Christmas."  
  
Mimi raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, so come on.little girl.tell Santa what you want for Christmas." He smiled at her slyly.  
  
This was going to be fun!  
  
"Well, actually-"  
  
Philip stopped her immediately. "No, no, no. That won't do. Come HERE, and tell Santa."  
  
Mimi looked at him, pretending to be bashful. "You want me to come over THERE?" She pointed to where he was sitting, perfectly imitating a timid little girl  
  
Good. She was willing to play along.  
  
"Yeah, don't be scared. Santa doesn't bite."  
  
He smiled roguishly.  
  
"Well, not most of the time anyway. Now have you been naughty or nice?"  
  
Mimi started moving closer. She was going to have fun with this one.a lot of fun.  
  
"I'm afraid I may have been naughty Santa."  
  
(In the background, Santa Baby started playing)  
  
{Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
  
I've been an awful good girl}  
  
"Come here and tell Santa all about it."  
  
"I'm afraid I might get in trouble."  
  
"Now, now, now it's not nice to disobey Santa." Philip swung his finger back and forth condescendingly.  
  
{Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.}  
  
"Okay." Mimi walked over and shyly sat down on Philip's lap, enjoying herself immensely.  
  
Philip smiled at Mimi, now feeling some of his own shyness. He could see a whole lot more leg.  
  
Two red nylon legs that were now swinging back and forth. She was up to something.  
  
{I'll wait up for you dear.}  
  
Mimi looked down into Philip's bearded face.  
  
Burying her face in his red and white fluffy chest.  
  
Philip gasped and was forced to put his hand out on her skirt.  
  
Ah! Her legs.  
  
Let's just move those hands up a little more.  
  
He nearly hit Code Red back there. He finally found a much safer place, holding her by the waist.  
  
"Uh Meems, is something wrong?"  
  
{Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.}  
  
Mimi moved her head up just an inch, spoke, and then went back to her original position. "My name's Candy, Santa."  
  
Philip laughed unsteadily. "Candy, of course! Uh Candy, why don't you sit up so Santa can see your face?"  
  
Mimi bashfully sat up and looked at Santa, uh Philip. She was having the time of her life and it looked like Santa was just a bit nervous.  
  
"It's just there's something I want more than anything and I'm not sure if I should ask for it. I'm afraid it might make me a very naughty little girl."  
  
{Think of all the fun I've missed.}  
  
Philip felt some of his bravado coming back. "Oh come now, you can tell Santa. You can tell him anything."  
  
Philip looked up at Mimi, and tapped the top of her hat, making it jingle.  
  
"Are you sure Santa? You really want to know?" Mimi moved dangerously closer to Philip again, touching his red suit.  
  
{Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed.}  
  
CODE RED! CODE RED!  
  
What was she trying to do to him?!  
  
{Next year I could be oh so good  
  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
  
Boo doo bee doo}  
  
Mimi moved her hand up to his beard, touching it finger by finger. "You're absolutely sure Santa?"  
  
"Uh yeah."  
  
What happened to that bravado?  
  
{Santa honey.  
  
I've been an angel all year.}  
  
Mimi smiled at him coquettishly, letting her finger trail up and down his red suited arm.  
  
"What I want more than anything."  
  
Philip looked up at her, feeling weak. Somebody send in the emergency unit!  
  
"Yes."  
  
{Santa cutie.}  
  
Mimi moved ever so much closer, her hands on his furry shoulders.  
  
"Is."  
  
"uh-huh."  
  
He was going to melt, just like Frosty, melt into a puddle of water.  
  
Those green eyes staring right into his.  
  
{I really do believe in you}  
  
"Is."  
  
"yeah.."  
  
Hey, you already said that, just TELL me!  
  
Mimi moved in more, her face inches from his.  
  
And kissed him right on his.  
  
NOSE.  
  
(His shiny red nose thanks to some rouge she had him put on it earlier)  
  
{Let's see if you believe in me  
  
Boo doo bee doo}  
  
Philip's eyes and mouth were open wide, staring at her in total astonishment as she reached for his hat and threw it up in the air.  
  
Then she got down from his lap quickly and turned around to face him right at the door.  
  
Ohhhh, she got him good.  
  
Those astonished eyes!  
  
"REMEMBER Santa, I'm just a little GIRL!"  
  
She gave him one last grin and ran out of the room.  
  
Philip just sat there watching the spot where she had just been standing in total disbelief.  
  
Oh, she was right.  
  
She was one naughty little elf!  
  
{Hurry.tonight!}  
  
****  
  
Mimi sat next to Philip, now back in his red long sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans he had been wearing before he had been transformed into Santa Clause. She was still wearing her elf outfit. They were talking to Leroy, thankfully, since it kept Philip from possibly doing anything to get back at her for her little game had she played with him earlier. It had been a lot of fun though, that was for sure! And he deserved it, after the way he had made her heart beat race nearly out of control that day on the swings.  
  
Philip sat on a sofa in the main room, listening to Leroy talk about the center. The only other people in the room were some of the people that worked there. Music was playing softly in the background. "So Leroy, do you mind me asking how you started working here?"  
  
Leroy smiled a little over at Philip and Mimi from the chair he was sitting on, almost directly across from them. "Actually, I was homeless myself for awhile."  
  
"Really?" Mimi asked. "You never told me that."  
  
"Yeah. I got into some trouble awhile back. I started gambling."  
  
"Gambling?" Philip asked.  
  
"Yep. I gambled away all my money and my life. My wife took the kids and left me.you know that old sob story." Leroy smiled a little sadly.  
  
"You were married?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you came here and then what happened?" Philip asked.  
  
"I stayed here for awhile. Then I went back out to the streets.lived on them for awhile."  
  
"Man." Philip responded, shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah, I messed up good. Anyway, I ended up coming back here and this time I was set on turning my life around. I stopped all the gambling and I got a job, in a store, stocking shelves. I started going back to school. I had been in college earlier, but I ended up dropping out after I got into gambling. Now I had the chance to go back and finally finish. It took a long time, but I did it. I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to work here and help people out.give to them the chance that had been given to me by some very special people. Now, that's what I do and I love it."  
  
"But what about your family?" Mimi asked. "Do you ever get to see them anymore?"  
  
"I haven't seen them in a long time, since my wife left. She didn't want anything more to do with me and for so long my life was in shambles. I caused her so much pain. She's all right now, doing fine, happily remarried. I think it's just best if I stay away."  
  
"That's got to be hard though, not seeing your kids and everything." Philip responded.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm happy here.helping others. We've got a nice little family here. And they've got new lives.my kids.they're pretty much all grown up. It would be selfish of me to interfere with their lives now."  
  
"I used to gamble."  
  
Philip looked sideways at Mimi and spoke about his own past problem.  
  
Leroy sounded surprised. "Really, you? But don't you have a lot of money? You come from a wealthy family, right? What would make you want to gamble?"  
  
Philip looked at Mimi, then back at Leroy. "I guess.I really don't know, except I had been at boarding school and my father was sick. And I screwed up, losing money left and right, borrowing it from everyone I had the nerve to ask."  
  
Leroy looked at Philip knowingly. "You were lonely."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I don't know. It just all ended up hitting the fan one night.I owned this guy, a guy in "the business" you know?"  
  
Philip looked right at Leroy, guessing he would know what he meant.  
  
"Yeah, I know all too well." Leroy spoke ruefully.  
  
"I couldn't pay up and.well, they left me with a nice little mark on my forehead."  
  
Mimi looked at Philip, astonished. She knew Philip had gambled some, but she never knew it had been a problem.  
  
"Philip, you never told me! Wait, wasn't that when you were in the hospital, right after Christmas?"  
  
"Yeah. I never told anyone Meems. My dad swore me to secrecy, but I know I can trust you guys. My dad was furious and he made me pay back all the money by doing chores around the house. At the time, I thought he was being too hard on me. Now I realize, I had it easy. Leroy, I'm sorry that you have to be separated from your family, but I'm glad I've gotten to meet you and get to know you. This place has taught me a lot."  
  
"Me too." Mimi said.  
  
"Me too." Leroy said back, smiling at two of his newest friends. "Okay, enough of this. You two must have somewhere you want to go to, tonight."  
  
Philip spoke up. "Actually there's a school dance. I probably better start heading out pretty soon so I can get ready."  
  
"And what about you Mimi? You must be going to this dance too?" Leroy asked.  
  
Mimi smiled a little sadly, noticing Philip look over at her with a not so happy expression.  
  
"I can't go. Remember I told you that over the summer I had to go to court?"  
  
Leroy nodded his head in affirmation.  
  
"Well, part of my punishment is not going."  
  
Philip finished for her. "Mimi can't go to ANY school functions, nothing, unless it's academic."  
  
"Yeah." Mimi said quietly.  
  
Leroy shook his head. That had to be hard for a teenager in their senior year of high school.  
  
He got up and turned on some music, then returned to Mimi and Philip. "Well, if you can't go to the dance at least you can enjoy some music. REAL MUSIC. None of that nonsense they play now."  
  
Philip looked up at him, amused. "And this is REAL music?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Earth Wind and Fire. One of their best songs: September. Come on you two. Let Leroy show you how it's done."  
  
Philip and Mimi watched as Leroy started moving expertly to the music. They had to admit, it had a good groove! Some of the other workers started dancing too, one of the younger women moving side by side with Leroy.  
  
Philip and Mimi sat on the sofa, moving back and forth to the music. Then Mimi got up. This music was infectious. She started moving, line dancing a little with some of the other workers, including Leroy. Philip just sat and watched her. She was pretty good!  
  
Then finally, he got up too, dancing side by side with Mimi, both of them following Leroy's steps, getting more and more confident with each step.  
  
{Do you remember the 21st night of September?  
  
Love was chasing the minds of pretenders  
  
While chasing the clouds away.}  
  
Leroy laughed, watching Philip and Mimi moving side by side, snapping their fingers, moving their feet.  
  
{Now December found the love that we shared in  
  
September,  
  
Only blue talk and love,  
  
Remember the true love we share today.}  
  
Mimi and Philip smiled at each other, laughing and having oh so much fun.moving together to the beat.  
  
{Ba de ya- never was a cloudy day.}  
  
****  
  
"Well, have fun tonight Philip."  
  
"Uh yeah. Meems, did you hear the words of that song?"  
  
"What, September?" Mimi asked him, now walking with him over to where he had parked his Dad's car, near the front of the center. The night was chilly, having just snowed earlier, leaving a beautiful white blanket on the ground.  
  
"Yeah. Wasn't that weird how it's about people, well a couple, finding each other in September, then seeing each other again in December?"  
  
"Why would that be weird?"  
  
"Well, it's just.we started waking home together in September and now.now it's December."  
  
Mimi smiled suddenly, a little shakily. "Yeah, but we're not a couple. We're just friends."  
  
Philip responded quickly, hastily. "Yeah, I know that. Of course we're just friends. Well, I better go."  
  
She grabbed his hand, stopping him.  
  
He looked down at her questioningly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you for helping me. You really are a true friend Philip."  
  
He smiled down at her. "Hey, I enjoyed it."  
  
Mimi nodded, then let go of his hand and watched him get into his Dad's car.  
  
He waved at her.  
  
She waved back.  
  
Then she went back inside.  
  
****  
  
She washed another dish, her mind somewhere else, wishing she could stop thinking.  
  
Thinking about.  
  
What she was missing.  
  
He must be at the dance by now.  
  
Having a great time.  
  
With some pretty girl.  
  
Who was shamelessly flirting with him.  
  
And here she was.  
  
What the?!  
  
"Okay, who turned out the lights?!"  
  
Oh, her eyes needed to adjust to the darkness of the kitchen. It wasn't pitch black, but definitely kind of dark.  
  
{Hearts of fire creates love desire  
  
Take you high and higher to the world you belong}  
  
Okay, now who turned on the music? She was starting to feel annoyed. She called out to one of the workers.  
  
"Rosa, is that you? Can we just turn off the music and turn back on the li- "  
  
She stopped suddenly, feeling a hand touch her shoulder.  
  
Then a voice.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
{Hearts of fire creates love desire  
  
Higher and higher to your place on the throne}  
  
She turned around in shock. That voice! She knew that voice.  
  
And yes it was dark, but that.  
  
That face!  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
{We've come together on this special day  
  
To sing our message loud and clear}  
  
"Now, is that the way you answer when a guy asks you to dance?" He mocked her.  
  
She looked at him, in the darkened room. Outside, in the other room she could hear the Earth Wind and Fire song playing, a slow song.  
  
"But, you're supposed to be at the dance!"  
  
{Looking back we've touched on sorrowful days  
  
Future pass, they disappear}  
  
"Ah, school dances are over-rated.Now, are you just going to make me stand here like a fool with my hands out waiting for you to answer or are you going to dance with me?"  
  
Mimi smiled at him standing there in the dark with his hands out, waiting for her to answer. He did look kind of silly like that.  
  
She moved closer, giving Philip one of her hands, feeling him place his other on her back. She put her other hand on his shoulder and they started to move together.  
  
{You will find peace of mind  
  
If you look way down in your heart and soul}  
  
Philip held her close to him, letting their hands that were linked swing to the beat of the music. He had gotten home, started to get ready and before he knew it he was back in his dad's car.  
  
Heading back to the center.  
  
Not knowing why, but not questioning it either.  
  
{Don't hesitate 'cause the world seems cold  
  
Stay young at heart 'cause you're never  
  
Old at heart}  
  
Mimi rested her head against his chest, feeling him release her hand, holding her close, letting his head fall near hers.  
  
{That's the way of the world  
  
Plant your flower and you grow a pearl}  
  
He could feel her hands against his chest.her head there.as he held her.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
Feeling totally at peace.  
  
{A child is born with a heart of gold  
  
The way of the world makes his heart grow cold}  
  
She closed her eyes, feeling him holding her, making her feel absolutely.  
  
Wonderful.  
  
{Hearts of fire  
  
Love Desire  
  
Higher and higher}  
  
Though both were still afraid and unsure of admitting what they were feeling.  
  
One thing was for sure.  
  
Right at that moment.  
  
He was where he wanted to be.  
  
She was where she wanted to be.  
  
{Hearts of fire}  
  
"Santa Baby" written by J. Javits and P. Springer  
  
"September" and "That's The Way of The World" written by Maurice White, Charles Stepney and Verdine White  
  
I just had to give Mimi a chance to get back at Philip for the swings!  
  
Chapter 30: Winter Wonderland  
  
"Oh it's absolutely beautiful, all the lights, all the different colors.you can even see some people's decorations in front of their houses! You're right, it is an unbelievable sight!"  
  
"Must See?"  
  
"Definitely Must see!"  
  
Mimi looked out at the view in front of her, the view of Salem at night, just hours before Christmas Day. Philip had visited earlier, asking her to go for a nighttime ride. She asked him why and he told her she just had to see how the Christmas lights looked from the top of his favorite spot. So he saddled up Poseidon, they both hopped on, and now they were up at the top, taking in the gorgeous scenery.  
  
"I told you. Didn't I tell you Meems?"  
  
Philip came up behind Mimi, the snow crunching under his feet as he walked behind her, placing his hands over her shoulders.  
  
Mimi felt his touch, felt his breath coming from behind her and felt a little unsteady as she looked back, up into his blue eyes that looked so dark right now.  
  
"Yeah." She said a little shakily, moving away some. She smiled at him then looked down.  
  
Philip smiled too, and then walked back over to Poseidon, once again taking out a pack. "Meems, can you get the lantern?"  
  
He started walking through the trees ahead of her.  
  
Mimi picked up the lantern and walked over with it towards his destination, the small bridge. She looked around, noticing that the tall evergreen trees were now capped with snow on the high peaks and streaming from the branches, resembling icicles of white frosting.  
  
Philip could see the moon shining through a crack in the trees, the dark night only lit by the view off in the distance and the lantern Mimi was now carrying over towards the bridge. He watched her come over dressed in jeans, a thick sweater and a thick winter coat, topped off with a baby blue snowcap and matching gloves. He smiled, thinking she looked like an adorable little Eskimo.  
  
Mimi watched as Philip shoveled some snow off the bridge (a shovel that just happened to be sitting right next to the bridge), noticing that the small creek was now completely frozen, the ice shining in the night. She continued to quietly study him as he laid the blanket down on the bridge, wearing his blue jeans, a thick sweater, a thick winter coat, with black gloves and a black hat. He smiled, gesturing for her to sit next to him, his dimpled grin making him look ever so attractive.  
  
Philip smiled as Mimi sat down next to him on the blanket. He reached into the pack, handing her a thermos of simmering hot cocoa and took one out for himself. He watched as she took a sip of hers, sighing with contentment at the heat of the warm chocolaty drink. He could appreciate it too, for it was a cold chilly night, but thankfully, it was comfortable enough to go outside, as long as you were prepared, as they were. He took out a small cd player and turned it on, Christmas tunes coming out of it.  
  
Mimi laughed. "Boy you thought of everything, huh?"  
  
"You know me, can't do things just halfway! I mean, why hold back, right?" Philip laughed, smiling at Mimi.  
  
"That's right." She smiled back.  
  
Philip sighed happily and leaned back against the bridge railing, resting his head against yet another blanket he had brought.  
  
Well prepared, indeed!  
  
Mimi smiled a little shyly, and then leaned her head back too, letting out a small complaint of discomfort.  
  
"Here Meems, a nice comfortable shoulder." Philip gestured.  
  
Mimi looked down a little unsurely, but slowly rested her head on Philip's shoulder, noticing it created a cushion for her head, not to mention being close to him also made her feel warmer.  
  
"Philip?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why did you start gambling?"  
  
A nice peaceful Christmas carol was now playing on the cd player as Philip pondered the question, feeling the added, yet not at all uncomfortable weight of Mimi's head on his shoulder. She was warming him up too.  
  
"I really don't know for sure, except I guess it's kind of like Leroy said."  
  
Mimi looked down at the ground, able to see Philip's gloved hands. "You were lonely?"  
  
Philip could feel her soft auburn hair against his neck. "Yeah, kind of. I mean, I had friends. But nothing like here in Salem. Nothing like Shawn and Belle or."  
  
"Or Chloe?" She finished quietly.  
  
"Yeah, or Chloe, or.you."  
  
"Me?" Mimi asked with a tiny bit of a smile.  
  
Philip chuckled a little. "Yeah, you. Anyway, I missed that and my mom. I missed her a whole lot."  
  
"Then why did you go to boarding school?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't really me who made the decision. It was my mom and I agreed. Actually, at first it was kind of a relief to get away, with my dad sick and everything.but I ended up getting homesick pretty fast."  
  
He thought of how he used to wake up in the middle of the night sometimes as a little boy and hear his mom crying.rarely in front of him, then she was always strong.only just after he had gone to bed and she was alone.  
  
"So how come you didn't just tell her you wanted to come back?"  
  
"I did, eventually, but at first I.I wanted to do what I could to make things better for her. She had so much to worry about. She didn't need to have to deal with me on top of it all." He turned to look down at her with a smile.  
  
"Surprising huh, Philip Kiriakis actually thinking of someone other than himself?"  
  
Mimi looked up at him, at his slightly joking face. "No. I don't think of you as someone who doesn't think about others. I know you look out for the people you care about. I just like teasing you sometimes. That's all. Though you can be kind of vain."  
  
She winked at him and then rested her head against his shoulder again.  
  
He chuckled. "Thanks for your honesty."  
  
"Any time Phil." She got serious again. "Weren't you afraid when you started owning money to people? Wasn't that scary?"  
  
"Yeah. I got desperate. I didn't know who to go to. And when my dad got better.I mean before.when he was sick, I could even go to my Aunt Vivian, but after he was getting well, it wasn't so easy. He watched everything around him like a hawk. And I had no where to go to. I was too scared.and too ashamed to tell him or my mom. And I was too arrogant and dumb to think that nothing would happen to me. Before I knew it, I was lying in the snow.somehow I got home.and then I was in the hospital."  
  
"You said that it was a mark on your forehead, but it didn't leave a scar."  
  
"Well actually, it left a tiny one, but it's not visible at all. My dad informed me that it was a symbol of warning.that next time I wouldn't be so lucky.a symbol of the mob." Philip finished ominously.  
  
Mimi shivered a little, thinking of the danger he had been in, remembering the danger she had faced herself, roaming the streets for money while she was homeless. "But what happened? You still owed them the money, right?"  
  
"Yeah. My dad took care of it, but like I said, he made sure that I paid him back every cent of it by doing chores around the house.helping Henderson and cleaning out the stables and everything. I remember I saw the guy one more time.the guy I owed the money too. He called me on my cell phone to meet him."  
  
Philip shivered himself.  
  
Mimi looked up at him worried. "Are you okay Philip?"  
  
Philip saw the concern in her expression and smiled down at her, wrapping his arm lightly around her to keep her warm. "Yeah I am. It's just, that night was a big wake up call for me.when I met him in the alley."  
  
Alarm rang through Mimi. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
Philip rubbed her arm a little in reassurance. "No. Just the opposite, actually. He was really apologetic, saying he wouldn't have done anything if he knew I was Victor Kiriakis's son. It was the way he looked and acted that got to me. He looked like someone had beaten him up and he sounded so completely defeated. It was scary, 'cause I think I know who had a hand in making him like that."  
  
"Who?" Mimi asked, and then shook her head. She turned around to look at him. "No! You think it was your father?"  
  
Philip looked right at her. "My dad is very strict, but also very protective. You don't hurt one of his without paying for it. Anyway, it was the first time I saw, I mean really saw just how powerful he can be. And I'm not saying that I think he's horrible because of it or anything..."  
  
Philip went on firmly. "I mean I love my dad and I respect him, but some things that he does.I don't know.it kind of spooked me."  
  
"But Philip, you're not just like him. You have a lot of your mother in you too. And as for what he might have done..I don't know, it sounds like he would do anything to protect you. Sometimes you do what you have to for the people you love and care about, even though it might not be the right thing. No one's perfect. Everyone has flaws."  
  
She gave him an encouraging look, happy to see him lightly smile, then rested her head against his shoulder again, feeling his arm wrap around her once more.  
  
"Mimi, before, when you shivered, what were you thinking of?"  
  
She could feel his chin near the top of her head. "You felt that?"  
  
Philip smiled a little. "Yeah I did. Come on Meems, you know you can talk to me."  
  
"That you were in a lot of danger."  
  
"That's it?" Philip persisted.  
  
"No, not really. I was thinking about being homeless."  
  
"Will you tell me about it?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we're friends."  
  
"I don't know. I guess I felt like everybody's charity case and I hated that, and Connor being sick just made it worse."  
  
"Meems, I don't mean to sound callous, but I've never completely understood why you didn't tell anyone for so long. I mean by the time we knew, you already lost your house."  
  
Mimi sighed, remembering the night her dad lost his job and then how he had no luck finding a new one.  
  
"It just all happened so fast. My dad lost his job and we thought everything would be okay, but he couldn't find a new one, so eventually he had to leave to go find work. He didn't want to, but it was the only way. And my mom had a hard time finding work and Connor was sick and it just."  
  
"It got worse?" Philip asked softly, wanting to lend her his support.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Philip flashed back to a time he had seen her at Dot Com.  
  
"Hey, remember that night of Shawn's party and you were trying to get back the money for one of your cd's.and you totally freaked when I ordered us something.with your money.Were you having problems with money then?"  
  
Mimi remembered that night too, remembered having no money for the bus and having to walk home.  
  
"Yeah. That's pretty much when it all started. That's why I freaked, because I didn't have enough money."  
  
"You didn't even have enough money to get a bus ride home." Philip chided himself. "And I was being a spoiled rotten brat, using up your money and not even making sure you got home safely. What a jerk! I'm sorry Meems."  
  
He rubbed her arm, feeling bad for how he acted that night, not to mention others.  
  
"You're right; you were a jerk that night." Mimi said angrily then laughed, lightening the mood.  
  
Philip laughed back, but then spoke seriously again. "I meant it though. I am sorry."  
  
"I know. And I was so embarrassed then, I wouldn't have accepted anyone's help anyway. Of course it didn't get any better."  
  
"You said you had to pawn things and that you saw a drug dealer?" Philip asked her a little incredulously.  
  
"I'm not proud of it, but I needed the money for my family. I would go out at night and try-"  
  
"At night?! By yourself?"  
  
"Yes Philip. That's when those kind of people are out. You know that, after the types you dealt with while you were gambling."  
  
"Yeah, but." Philip shook his head. "It's even more unsafe for a girl. There are a lot of creeps out there. Weren't you scared?"  
  
"Yes, but I was also desperate."  
  
"But, wasn't your mom worried about you?"  
  
"I didn't really tell her where I went. She was so busy trying to take care of Connor anyway. She couldn't spend that much time worrying about me. Someone followed me one night though."  
  
Mimi paused a little, noticing Philip's questioning look.  
  
"Chloe."  
  
Philip was shocked. "Chloe?! She knew that you were doing all that?"  
  
He waited for Mimi to answer, surprised by what she was telling him.  
  
"Yeah. She saw me one night on the streets. I got really upset with her and I.I threatened her. I was just so worried that she would tell Belle and that Belle would hate me forever. You think I'm awful because I threatened her, don't you?"  
  
Philip paused before he answered, still trying to take in all she was telling him. It was a lot to swallow.  
  
"No. I know you must have felt really hopeless, if you did something like that. I also know that there's a line you would never cross. And knowing Chloe, she probably did a pretty good job defending herself. I just can't believe she never told me about any of this. Of course, now that I think about it, that was when I was still giving her a hard time and she pretty much avoided me like the plague."  
  
"She thought I was on drugs."  
  
"I have to confess, I thought by the time of the dance the same thing, but I think Chloe was only trying to help you. She did seem concerned and she was totally into the habitat for humanity thing."  
  
"She hated me living in her house."  
  
"Well, you weren't too happy about it either, were you?" Philip countered.  
  
"No."  
  
"You know, for the longest time, I didn't really understand why you didn't like her, but I think I get it now. It wasn't just jealousy. It was fear too, wasn't it?"  
  
"What are you getting at?" Mimi asked a little suspiciously.  
  
"It's just you're very loyal to the people you care about, your real friends. And when Chloe came, you felt that was being threatened. I mean there she was, a total outcast, but Shawn and Belle were still friends with her. I understand. I felt a little left out too, but then I started secretly liking her. I started seeing more to her. But you don't trust her, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't. I didn't like how she acted.especially after the dance.she knew Belle liked Shawn and she still flirted with him right in front of her.How could she do that? And you guys, you acted like she was the only girl that existed."  
  
"You mean like that day at the pub? I don't know Meems. I honestly don't think she meant to flirt with Shawn or hurt Belle. But I'm also not going to blame myself for it anymore either. We both made mistakes, as you so diligently informed me that night of Hunter's party." Philip said with a tiny smile. "But you didn't have to worry about losing your friends, Mimi. Belle never stopped being your friend and she never will. I know that. You guys have been friends for way too long for that to just end. Shawn's still your friend too."  
  
Philip joked: "And you're stuck with me."  
  
"I was so sure none of you would ever talk to me again after the prank Jan and I pulled, especially you."  
  
"I was upset at first of course, but your bluntness made me realize that I didn't help things by the way I acted. By the way, I'm sorry if Shawn and I that day at the pub made you feel."  
  
"Like chopped liver" Mimi finished for him.  
  
Philip laughed softly, making her head shake a little against his shoulder. "Well, I wasn't going to say it that way, but yeah I guess that's the gist of it. What can I say?"  
  
"You were being the typical male with his mind only on one thing."  
  
Philip laughed again. "What a way to put it Meems." He got serious again. "But I like talking to you."  
  
Mimi smiled. "I like it too Philip."  
  
Both of them had finished their hot chocolates now and for a couple of minutes they just sat there enjoying the silence. Then Philip started to get up slowly; Mimi moved her head and sat up more. He went over to the pack and came back with something, handing it towards her...  
  
"Here. A Christmas present for you." He said with a smile, sitting across from her now on the blanket.  
  
"Oh, I have something for you too. Remember, that bag I asked you to put in the pack?"  
  
"Yeah. But here, you open yours first."  
  
Mimi finally took the present from him. "Okay." Then she started to open it. When she was finished, she just stared, and then started to take it out of the box.  
  
"Philip, isn't this.?"  
  
"My camera, yeah. The one you borrowed that day we went horseback riding. I know, I know, what a cheap gift, huh? I didn't even have to buy it, but before you think I'm a cheapskate, there's a reason I'm giving it to you. I mean, first of all you told me that day it's one of the best, right?"  
  
Mimi just nodded her head in affirmation, still staring at the gift quietly.  
  
"Right, and there are others in the stores, but the ones that I can afford are the cheaper ones.they're not as good as this one. And I don't want to borrow money from my Dad to buy a gift.and I thought this was perfect.  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"You're not saying anything. You hate it."  
  
"No. No. It is one of the best, if not the best, but it's supposed to be so expensive.and it was a gift given to you. I can't take this."  
  
"But I want you to have it. I told you, I never use it. Remember, it was still in the box when I let you borrow it and I saw. I saw how much you enjoyed it. You deserve it, because you're somebody who could really appreciate it. You're right; it was a gift that somebody gave to me and now I'm giving it to you.please Meems, say you'll take it."  
  
He added jokingly, "And I'm not a total cheapskate. If you look inside the box, you'll see I bought you some new film." He gave her a lopsided smile.  
  
Mimi smiled and laughed a little, then got serious again.  
  
"Are you sure Philip, really sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I promise you I'll take care of it. I won't take it for granted." She was still reluctant, but he was being so insistent and she didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying no. It was such a wonderful camera. It was just so expensive.  
  
Philip smiled. "I know you won't Meems."  
  
"Oh gosh, what I gave you is going to seem so dumb compared to this. You'll probably-"  
  
He cut her off, reaching out to stop her with the touch of his hand.  
  
"Hey, don't say that. I'm just happy that you want to give me something at all."  
  
She went over to get his present out of the pack, speaking as she did so.  
  
"Of course I want to give you something. You've been a really good friend to me." She handed it to him a little reluctantly, thinking there was no way she could even come close to matching what he had given to her. Still, she sat down across from him and waited.  
  
But Philip smiled warmly and started to open it. When he was finished, it was his turn to sit there silently, staring at what was before him.  
  
"I know. I know. It's not expensive or worth anything.it's just."  
  
He interrupted her unfinished thought. "Did you make this?"  
  
"Yeah. I had somebody else attach the horseshoe, one of your stable hands, but I.I did the stuff with the picture.and it's just a simple.it's just a frame." She finished, somewhat morosely, thinking he probably thought it was a silly gift.  
  
Phillip took the gift out of the box, still looking at it. It was a simple wooden frame; tacked to it was a real horseshoe, one of Poseidon's, Philip knew for sure because it had his mark on the bottom. Around the horseshoe was engraved "Philip and Poseidon" The picture was what really got to him though. Inside the frame, the picture was separated into three diagonal parts: in the top left hand corner was a small image of Philip with his forehead against Poseidon's head, his eyes closed, capturing perfectly the love between horse and rider, in the bottom right hand corner was a small image of Poseidon rearing up on his hind feet gallantly with Philip astride, and in the middle was a large image taken at the exact moment Poseidon jumped the fence, shot in midair, with Philip of course on him.  
  
"It's silly.I should of known-"  
  
But she was cut off, cut off by two strong arms that wrapped around her and held her close in a bear hug.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered softly in her ear.  
  
It was all he could say at the moment. He was touched, touched to the core of his being by the beauty of what she had just given him. He had received many, many gifts over the years, mostly expensive things, but this was new, something so personal, that she made for him, that she cared about what mattered to him, that she was so talented, that she took the time out of her life to make something like this for him. He held her closely, his hands running a little over her hair.  
  
Then finally, he let go.  
  
"You like it?" She asked a little surprised, but happy too.  
  
"Like it?" He asked incredulously, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"I love it. I'd say more, but.look, you don't want to see me get all mushy." He smiled at her.  
  
"The pictures, how did you get them to blend like that?" He was referring to the fact that the three diagonal images were actually three separate pictures, but on the computer she blended them together a little. She explained to him about how she manipulated them on the computer.  
  
"And you said one of the stable hands did the horse shoe? How could you have that done without me knowing it?"  
  
"Uh, I came over here one day when you were still at practice, one of the days when I didn't have to stay late to clean the locker rooms. I told Henderson what I wanted to do and he let me in. Then I asked one of the stable hands and he said he would be happy to help me out."  
  
Philip smiled. "Boy, you surprised me. I get so many gifts.sometimes I don't know what to do with half of them, but this.this I'm keeping forever."  
  
He looked at the picture again, shaking his head in wonder. "And see, I was right, you really do deserve that camera."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks Philip."  
  
****  
  
They came down from the hill as it started to snow.  
  
"Look Meems, it's snowing!" Philip exclaimed, stopping Poseidon and changing the song on the cd player that he was now holding.  
  
Philip began to sing along with it.  
  
{Sleigh bells ring  
  
Are you listening} (Philip)  
  
"Come on Meems, your turn." He nudged her.  
  
She started a little reluctantly.  
  
{In the lane  
  
Snow is glistening} (Mimi)  
  
Philip protested. "Come on Meems. Put some more pizzazz into it."  
  
She laughed at that.  
  
{A beautiful sight} (Mimi)  
  
Philip was a little more satisfied with that one.  
  
{We're happy tonight} (Philip)  
  
{Walking in a winter wonderland} (Mimi)  
  
Philip jumped off Poseidon and Mimi laughed as he lifted his face to the sky, to the snow that was falling. She got off Poseidon too and giggled as the snow tickled her nose as a flake fell on it.  
  
{Gone away is the bluebird} (Philip)  
  
{Here to stay is the new bird} (Mimi)  
  
{He sings a love song} (Philip)  
  
{As we go along} (Mimi)  
  
Philip grabbed her hands and they laughed, spinning around like little kids, singing together.  
  
{Walking in a winter wonderland}  
  
Philip let go and picked up some snow, throwing it up in the air, feeling carefree and happy.  
  
{In the meadow we can build a snowman} (Philip)  
  
{Snowman} (Mimi)  
  
Both started doing backup for the other jokingly.  
  
Mimi tried to catch the snow he was throwing up in the air, laughing, but remembering her part.  
  
{Then pretend that he is Parson Brown} (Mimi)  
  
{Brown} (Philip)  
  
{He'll say: Are you married?  
  
We'll say: No man} (Philip)  
  
{No man} (Mimi)  
  
Both nodded their heads in the negative vigorously, using their hands too to make their point.  
  
{But you can do the job  
  
When you're in town} (Mimi)  
  
Philip surprised Mimi by coming behind her, grabbing her by the waist and wrapping his arms around her as he sang, swaying with her.  
  
{Later on  
  
We'll conspire} (Philip)  
  
{As we dream by the fire} (Mimi)  
  
{To face unafraid} (Philip)  
  
{The plans that we've made} (Mimi)  
  
{Walking in a winter wonderland} (together)  
  
He let go of her suddenly and started running around in the snow. Mimi laughed and started running around too. They each went from one tree to another, while singing and playing a silly version of hide and seek. Each would poke their head out from behind the tree as they sang and hide again when it was the other's turn.  
  
{In the meadow we can build a snowman} (Philip)  
  
{Snowman} (Mimi)  
  
{And pretend that he's a circus clown} (Mimi)  
  
{Clown} (Philip)  
  
{We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman} (Mimi)  
  
{Snowman} (Philip)  
  
{Until the other kiddies knock him down} (Mimi)  
  
The whole time they had been moving from one tree to another, they were getting closer to each other, until Philip once again grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. She marveled at the feel of him holding her, her back against his chest, and she placed her hands on his arms, feeling his face close to hers as he sang.  
  
{When it snows  
  
Ain't it thrilling} (Philip)  
  
{Though your nose gets a chilling} (Mimi)  
  
{We'll frolic and play} (Philip)  
  
He let go of her again and grabbed her hands, dancing with her in the snow.  
  
{The Eskimo way} (Mimi)  
  
{Walking in a winter wonderland} (together)  
  
{Yeah we're waking in a winter} (Philip)  
  
{Yeah we're waking in a winter} (Mimi)  
  
He picked her up, making her laugh, spinning her around by the waist, both of them laughing as they attempted the last lines.  
  
{We're walking in a winter wonderland}  
  
{Wonderland}  
  
He put her down, both of them still laughing, entirely happy and comfortable in the company of the other.  
  
"Merry Christmas Meems."  
  
"Merry Christmas Philly."  
  
Poseidon let out a sound of discontent. How dare they forget him!  
  
Philip and Mimi laughed and called out in unison:  
  
"Ohhhh, Merry Christmas Poseidon!"  
  
Winter Wonderland: Written by (Smith/Bernard) 


	17. Chapter 31 and 32

Chapter 31: Surprise! Surprise!  
  
"Meems, I was wondering, since you said there's no one you're really interested in, how would you feel about going out on a blind date with this really cute guy who wants to meet you?"  
  
"A blind date?" Mimi questioned Belle, wondering who this guy could be.  
  
****  
  
"You want me to go out with you and Belle on a blind date?"  
  
"Well, actually Phil, a friend will be joining us." Shawn responded to Philip's question.  
  
****  
  
"So where do you know this guy from Belle?"  
  
"Uh, I met him at one of the away games with Shawn. He's really nice and he's even into photography like you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Meeting him might not be so bad.  
  
***  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute, but first let me tell you about this girl."  
  
"Okay, tell me about her." Philip said with some wariness.  
  
"She's this cool girl that Belle met at one of our games. You know, she's a cheerleader, too.cute, totally your type."  
  
"My type, huh?" Philip asked, wondering what he meant by that.  
  
"Yeah, and she wants to meet you."  
  
****  
  
"Yeah, so what do you think Meems? Want to meet him?"  
  
"I don't know Belle.a blind date?"  
  
"I know, blind dates can be kind of risky, but I think you guys could really get along and it's not like you'll be alone.Shawn and I will be there."  
  
And someone else, Belle thought.  
  
****  
  
"So you want to meet her Phil?"  
  
"A blind date, Shawn?"  
  
"Really Philip, I know you two will like each other."  
  
"Oh, you do?"  
  
****  
  
"So, where would we be going on this date?"  
  
"That's the best part! We were thinking of going clubbing.you know dancing.to what's supposed to be this really great place in Boston!"  
  
"Boston?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean there's hardly anything here in Salem and we're all on break now. Don't you think it'll be fun?"  
  
****  
  
"Yeah. And since we don't have any school for awhile, we thought it would be cool to go out to a club in Boston."  
  
Philip smiled. "That does sound kind of cool."  
  
"So, come on Phil, what do you say?"  
  
"Does she have a name?"  
  
Shawn smiled. "Yeah of course. Stacy."  
  
****  
  
"Yeah, it does sound like fun, Belle. What's this guy's name?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't even tell you it! Chris."  
  
****  
  
"So Philip?"  
  
"You only live once, right? Yeah, why not."  
  
"Cool." Shawn said with a smile.  
  
"So who's the friend that's coming with us?"  
  
"Mimi."  
  
"Mimi?" Philip asked, a little shocked.  
  
"Yeah, with a date." Shawn replied smoothly.  
  
****  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, what do you say Meems?"  
  
"Uh, yeah.I'll go."  
  
Great.and there will be a friend going with us."  
  
"A friend? Who?"  
  
"Philip, with a girl."  
  
****  
  
"Mimi's going? And with a guy?"  
  
Philip wasn't sure how he felt about that fact.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't really know. Belle knows him."  
  
"And you don't know who he is? Don't you think that's kind of weird, your girlfriend knowing some guy who you don't know?"  
  
"Well, I know him a little and why should I be worried? He's totally interested in meeting Mimi. You know, they have a lot in common."  
  
****  
  
"Philip? And he's bringing a girl?"  
  
"Well, see, this is a girl that's Philip's type. Shawn and I got to know her.she's really nice and she's totally into meeting Philip."  
  
"How nice."  
  
"Yeah, I really think there's a lot of potential.I think they might end up being a really cute couple."  
  
"Really?" Mimi questioned dryly.  
  
****  
  
"Oh they do?" Philip asked, feeling slightly annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, they're totally into the same types of things. Belle thinks he may be the perfect guy for Mimi, the perfect match."  
  
"Perfection's overrated."  
  
Okay, why was this getting to him so much?  
  
****  
  
"Yeah. And Meems, uh."  
  
"What Belle?"  
  
"Oh, I'll just come out and say it. I don't know why I'm so worried. I mean you said you guys are just friends, right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Her mind was distracted by the thought of Philip.with someone knew.  
  
"You and Philip.you're just friends, right?" Belle asked pointedly.  
  
****  
  
"Uh, yeah Phil." Shawn laughed a little. "Anyways, uhh maybe I shouldn't say anything."  
  
"What Shawn?"  
  
His patience was running thin. Now what?  
  
"Uh, it's just."  
  
"Come on. What?"  
  
"Oh, I'll just tell you. After all, you've made it abundantly clear that you guys are just pals. That's all you are, right?"  
  
****  
  
Mimi wasn't sure she wanted to know what Belle would say next.but a part of her was also dying with curiosity.  
  
"Yes, we're just friends, so what Belle?"  
  
"Oh good, then you won't mind. He is just so into meeting this girl!"  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't tell him I said anything.ohhhh, I said too much. Oh well, I'm just so happy for him and I know you must be too, right?"  
  
"He's really excited about meeting this girl?"  
  
Where the heck was she when all this happened?  
  
"Yeah, but he.uh."  
  
"What Belle?"  
  
"He didn't want to hurt your feelings, just in case, well you know, I guess he thought you might like him more.He'll be so relieved to know that's not true."  
  
****  
  
"Yeah, Brady, that's it for the one thousandth time. Now, what were you going to say?"  
  
"Great, you won't mind! She's totally psyched about meeting this guy.and Belle and I couldn't be happier for her!"  
  
Okay, what planet was he orbiting when all this happened?  
  
"She wants to meet this guy?"  
  
"Oh yeah, but, hey, listen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't tell her I told you. She's kind of scared you might be upset.she somehow got it into her head that you wanted to be more than friends! She'll be so happy that wasn't true."  
  
****  
  
Great. Wonderful. Ugh!  
  
"Oh, he thought that huh? Well you know what Belle, he couldn't be more wrong."  
  
Okay, she was just a bit defensive there.  
  
"Great Meems, this is going to be so fun!"  
  
Oh yeah, Mimi thought, this will be fun all right.  
  
She'd show him!  
  
****  
  
Oh, this was just what he wanted to hear! Ugh!  
  
"That I like her more than a friend, huh? Well that's the furthest thing from the truth!"  
  
Well, well, well, if that answer wasn't just a bit bitter.  
  
"Cool, this is going to be quite a night!"  
  
Oh yeah, Philip thought, this was definitely going to be some night.  
  
He'd make sure of that!  
  
****  
  
"Hey, it's me.he took the bait."  
  
"So did she."  
  
"I don't know. Are you sure this is going to work?"  
  
"Did he seem happy to you, after you told him she wanted to meet this guy?"  
  
"Not really. Did she seem happy to you?"  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
"But what if they talk to each other about it. what if they find out?"  
  
"Trust me. They won't. They're both too angry right now. This is going to work."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I just know it will."  
  
"But what if something goes wrong?"  
  
"What could possibly go wrong?"  
  
****  
  
She was at Belle's in the bathroom, getting ready.  
  
Ready for her blind date, not sure how she felt about going. The guy sounded nice enough, but.  
  
DAMN! Why couldn't she stop thinking of him? He only liked her as a friend. She knew that. She had no problem with that. Sure, he didn't tell her about this, uh, girl, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. That was nice of him, right?  
  
Wrong! It made her feel like a fool. that she actually thought there was the possibility of something more.the way he had held her in his arms so many times recently.almost too many to count.his soft voice.the way he laughed.the way he smiled.how he touched her face.sending tingling-  
  
"Meems, Shawn's here! Ready to go?"  
  
She shook away her thoughts, determined to not let him get to her tonight. They were just friends! Period. "Yeah, I'm ready Belle", she called out, opened the door and walked out.  
  
****  
  
He looked at himself one more time in the mirror and then turned away, sitting down on his bed. A blind date! Oh boy.the thought of meeting someone new, when lately .  
  
ENOUGH! Stop thinking about her! She thought of him as just a friend. That was fine. It didn't bother him. Of course, she hadn't told him about any other guy, but maybe she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to make him upset.  
  
How generous of her, right?  
  
Wrong! He felt dumb now.that he had actually started to feel something.something special.the sound of her laughter.her sweet smile.her genuine interest in what he liked.holding her in his arms.her soft touch-  
  
His thoughts were cut off by Henderson, knocking on his door, letting him know Shawn was downstairs.  
  
He answered, his mind set on not letting her affect him tonight. As Shawn said, they were just pals, nothing more. He walked out the door of his room and started down the steps..  
  
So both thought they could ignore the heart.  
  
The brain was winning again.  
  
Yet, the battle wasn't over and this night would give it quite a challenge.  
  
It would challenge them.  
  
Chapter 32: Jealousy Part I  
  
"There is never jealousy where there is not strong regard."  
  
----Washington Irving  
  
You couldn't have cut the tension with a knife. It was that thick. Belle looked at Shawn shakily as the silence continued. He looked at her as if to say 'like I know what to do?'  
  
Mimi and Philip sat on the backseat, on opposite sides, ignoring each other completely. Neither were really thinking about their prospective dates either, who were set to meet them in Boston. Their minds were otherwise occupied.  
  
Finally, Shawn spoke up, hoping it would keep Belle from nudging him in the side anymore. This wasn't his idea!  
  
"So Philip, you must be pretty excited, huh, getting a new car for Christmas?"  
  
"Yeah, it was a huge surprise, but hey, you got one too, one of the best." Philip was referring to the car that Shawn was now driving, a used mustang that his parents had gotten for him.  
  
"True, but I didn't get a brand new one, though I definitely like what they got me. But I bet you won't have to pay for anything, like gas for example."  
  
"Wrong Brady. My dad wants me to help pay for it and actually I really don't mind."  
  
"And how are you going to help pay for it, through what must be your very generous allowance?" Shawn was only half joking.  
  
Philip smirked. "Funny. No, I'm going to start working at Titan after the New Year starts."  
  
Mimi still said nothing, but inside she was happy for him.that he was going to start working with his dad. He had told her about it on Christmas Eve and she knew it was important to him.  
  
Belle spoke from the front. "Philip, that's great! What's your position going to be?"  
  
"Junior executive?" Shawn asked dryly.  
  
Mimi chuckled a little, catching an amused yet ironic glance from Philip as he shook his head.  
  
Belle hit Shawn on the arm lightly.  
  
"Hey, I was just joking!" Shawn protested, receiving a sour look from her. Would he ever learn?  
  
Philip finally answered. "No, my dad doesn't believe in handing out special favors. For all I know, I'll end up being an errand boy. But hey it's a start, right?"  
  
"Right!" Belle responded from the front.  
  
Then her cell phone rang. "Hello..oh, that's too bad.right, another time.I'll tell her. I know, so am I.okay, sorry.yeah, talk to you later."  
  
She hung up and looked back at Mimi with an apologetic look.  
  
"Is something wrong Belle?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah. Oh Meems, I'm so sorry, but Chris can't come."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, he ended up having to baby-sit his little sister at the last minute. He said he's really sorry and he hopes that you guys can get together another time."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I don't have a date then." Mimi was unsure what else she could say. She felt like she had been dumped.  
  
"Oh Meems, I'm sorry, but there'll probably be so many cute guys there, you'll have a great time anyways. I just know it."  
  
"Yeah Belle." Mimi looked out the window, wondering what else could end up happening this strange night.  
  
Something didn't feel right.  
  
Philip just watched her silently.  
  
****  
  
They walked into the club. Philip still had yet to meet his date. She was set to meet them there. They rode up the elevator, up to the second floor for the younger crowd. Once there, Shawn offered to put their coats away and Belle said she'd help him out.  
  
Belle was wearing an off the shoulder sparkly top with a black leather skirt, her hair curled. Shawn was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with charcoal colored slacks.  
  
However, Mimi and Philip barely noticed their friends. Their eyes were on each other as Shawn and Belle left with the coats.  
  
Mimi studied Philip, thinking he looked.  
  
Oh, so fine!  
  
He was wearing a burgundy button down, short-sleeved shirt, the sleeves rolled up a little, showing off his muscular arms. In fact, his athletic physique was very much in evidence since the shirt fit him well. A pair of black slacks that also fit him well finished it off. Black shoes completed the look. And his hair.  
  
It was different from the way he normally wore it, but she definitely liked it. It didn't really have a definite part, combed in a way that made it look almost kind of wind swept, yet it didn't look messy. It made it look wavier and it made him look older.  
  
Philip had watched from the moment she took her coat off, revealing a very.  
  
Wow! He had never seen her look like this! She was wearing.  
  
What did they call that? A tank top?  
  
It had swirls of different colors of glitter all over it and it drooped a little in the front (cowl neck for the fashionably inclined), but in the back it went down low with tiny little straps (spaghetti straps) revealing part of her back. Around her waist she was wearing a swirling black short skirt (wrap around skirt that went a little high over the knees) dark nylons and black high heeled sandals. She seemed to have glitter on her too (body glitter) and there were little bobby pins that sparkled in her hair, which hung down tonight in gorgeous waves. He thought she looked very grown up.  
  
Shawn and Belle came back and once again had bad news. Stacy couldn't come. Her grandmother was sick. She was very sorry, but she hoped they could meet again another time. So now both had no date.  
  
Hmmm, this evening was turning out to be quite unpredictable. Not to mention, something still didn't feel right.  
  
They walked through the doors of the lobby into the .  
  
Land of excitement. It was huge.  
  
Unlike anything they ever saw in Salem. Lights were flashing everywhere in the darkened room, that was lit up by the zooming laser lights. Young people were all around dancing to the loud music that thundered throughout. A D.J. could be seen in one corner, dancing as he played song after song. On the sides, there were small round tables and stools where you could sit if you chose to. There was also a small bar serving non-alcoholic drinks since this floor was for the younger crowd.  
  
They walked in and headed over towards an empty table. Shawn and belle kept apologizing about their dates, but Philip and Mimi just shrugged it off. Not much they could do about it now. Besides, it was too loud in the place to even be heard that well. This wasn't the right time to have a conversation.  
  
Pink's "Get the party started" came on and Belle started moving to the music. "Ohhh, I love this song!"  
  
Mimi laughed and sort of yelled, "Then why don't you go dance with Shawn, Belle?"  
  
"Will you two be okay?" Belle asked.  
  
Philip answered dryly. "Yes, I think we'll be fine. Go dance you two."  
  
Shawn grabbed Belle's hand and Belle waved back as they went out towards the middle of the crowded dance floor and started dancing away.  
  
Mimi stood there for a minute, and then spoke up.  
  
"Well, don't stay on my account Philip. Go dance."  
  
"What?"  
  
He could barely hear her with all the noise.  
  
"I said, go dance!"  
  
"Maybe I don't want to!" He answered a little angrily, not happy that she didn't tell him about this guy she had wanted to date.  
  
"I just don't want you to think you have to stay here with me. I'm fine."  
  
"Don't I know that." Philip replied sarcastically.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Nothing." Philip replied. He looked out at the dance floor silently, not noticing the guy who came over.  
  
Mimi was now standing further away from Philip.  
  
"Want to dance?"  
  
She looked up at a very cute guy, who was smiling down at her, asking her to dance, of all things. She smiled back, starting to actually enjoy herself.  
  
Philip just stood there, watching in shock as this.  
  
Whoever he was.came over and asked her to dance. He glared at him.  
  
The poor guy looked nervously over at Philip, noticing his not so friendly look and then back at Mimi.  
  
"Uh, are you guys together, 'cause I didn't mean to interfere or anything if that's the case."  
  
Mimi was still smarting from the fact that Philip was so looking forward to meeting this girl he had been set up with. She gestured to Philip.  
  
"Him? Oh no, we're just friends, right Phil" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder like they were old pals.  
  
"Yeah." Philip answered a little sarcastically.  
  
"Bosom buddies."  
  
"And I would love to dance with you." Mimi replied flirtatiously, letting herself be led out to the dance floor.  
  
****  
  
"So are they dancing Shawn?" Belle asked her boyfriend, since he had the better vantage point.  
  
"Uh, she is."  
  
"What?" Belle asked in shock. "What about Philip?"  
  
"Uh, he's just standing there, glaring."  
  
"Ohhh, what went wrong Shawn?!" Belle asked her boyfriend who wisely didn't answer.  
  
****  
  
Philip watched them dancing together, feeling.  
  
Fine! Two could play at this game. He walked over to a very attractive girl, giving her one of his dimpled grins, charming her completely, and asked her to dance. She very happily said yes. They went out to the packed dance floor and started moving to the beat.  
  
****  
  
"Okay, okay, what's happening now?"  
  
"Uh, he's dancing too."  
  
"Together? Are they dancing together?" Belle asked Shawn excitedly.  
  
"No, he's dancing with this, uh, really fine looking gir-OW! What did you hit me for?" Shawn asked his girlfriend, completely confused.  
  
"Shawn Douglas Brady, you better watch your mouth and remember that I'm your girlfriend!"  
  
"Of course I remember that Belle and you are by far the best looking girl here." He said affectionately.  
  
"Good save. Now turn me around so I can see them."  
  
Poor Shawn did as she told him. Boy, sometimes.  
  
Sometimes she could be so demanding!  
  
"OHHH!"  
  
"What Belle?" Shawn asked in shock, wondering what happened.  
  
Did he step on her foot?  
  
"This is turning out to be a nightmare! Why are they dancing with other people and why do they both look like they are flirting with those people? What is wrong with them?"  
  
Shawn just sighed. This was going to be a long night.  
  
****  
  
{I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
  
Get this party started on a Saturday night}  
  
Philip could tell he was dazzling his partner, with his smiles and charm. It was easy, getting a girl to like him for superficial reasons and at one time it had interested him. Now it just made him feel bored and empty. However, he was determined to act as if he was having fun. No way was he going to let her get to him.  
  
Dancing with that.  
  
Show-off-whatever he was!  
  
And this way he could keep a good eye on her too. He wasn't sure of what he was doing. He only knew that he didn't want to let Mimi out of his sight.  
  
He looked at the girl he was dancing with. She was definitely good-looking, blond, tall, wearing a dress that showed off a slim figure.  
  
"So my name's Philip. What's yours?" He spoke near her ear, since it was the only way to be heard.  
  
"Lydia." She spoke back in his ear, flashing a dazzling smile.  
  
He only nodded his head, barely paying attention.  
  
{I'm your operator you can call anytime  
  
I'll be your connection to the party line}  
  
Oooohhh, blond, leggy bimbo.  
  
Probably had the IQ of.  
  
Ooh, forget it! Who cares who he dances with?  
  
Especially when her partner, was exceptionally cute, tall, dark haired, handsome.totally.  
  
Now what was he doing?!  
  
Whispering in her ear?!  
  
Well, she could flirt; she could flirt just like any other girl. She smiled up at her dancing partner with a lily sweet smile. He smiled back and spoke near her ear.  
  
"I don't even know your name."  
  
Mimi smiled back up at him, and then spoke near his ear. "Tell me yours first."  
  
He laughed softly. "Joshua."  
  
"Miriam, but everyone calls me Mimi."  
  
"Nice."  
  
Mimi was only half-paying attention. She was too busy noticing Philip.  
  
Watching her?  
  
Philip looked away quickly as the song changed to Craig David's "Fill me in."  
  
{Fill me in  
  
Let me know what's up baby  
  
Can you fill me in  
  
Let me know what's up}  
  
****  
  
"This is all your fault Shawn." Belle informed her boyfriend as they continued to dance.  
  
"My fault?!" Shawn asked with complete shock.  
  
"I mean you guys, you are just so.so ridiculous at times! Why can't you just admit how you feel instead of playing these dumb games and everything. making us girls go crazy!!"  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Shawn asked, now completely dumbfounded.  
  
"How many YEARS did it take you to just kiss me, huh, to finally tell me how you felt?"  
  
Oh brother, not this again.  
  
"I know, but I made up for it right?"  
  
He kissed Belle, one long very deep kiss, right there on the dance floor.  
  
She finally smiled, in total agreement with him.  
  
"Yes, you definitely did." She replied, kissing him back.  
  
****  
  
{The games you play.}  
  
His hands were on her waist now! Get your hands off her!  
  
Oh man.  
  
Uh, Laura was looking at him a little strangely.  
  
"Sorry Laura, just enjoying the music."  
  
She smiled, but corrected him. "Uh, it's Lydia."  
  
"What?"  
  
He was distracted again.  
  
"My name, it's Lydia."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Okay, Joshua was holding her a little close and she felt.  
  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
She was too busy watching Philip with Miss America.  
  
"Hey, you alright?"  
  
Oops, was he talking to her?  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You just seem kind of distracted."  
  
"No, I'm really having a good time."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
****  
  
"Okay, you have to keep an eye on Mimi. I mean we don't even know who this guy is. He could be some mass murderer or something."  
  
Shawn reacted to his girlfriend's paranoid state.  
  
"I highly doubt that Belle."  
  
"Shawn, please just watch out for her. I don't like the idea of her being out there all alone with some stranger."  
  
"I don't think we have to worry about that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Philip's watching her like a hawk.when his dancing partner isn't looking."  
  
****  
  
The song changed to Destiny's Child's "Jumpin' Jumpin'"  
  
{Though he say he got a girl  
  
Yeah it's true you got a man  
  
But the party ain't goin' stop  
  
So let's make it hot hot}  
  
Philip and Mimi were still dancing with their dancing partners, smiling, laughing, pretending to have a wonderful time, that is, when they weren't watching each other. Of course they only did this when the other wasn't watching, not wanting to look like they were interested.  
  
Philip noticed how good she looked in that sparkly top and how that skirt showed off her legs.  
  
Mimi noticed that he looked so good, every viewpoint of him: front, back, side.  
  
****  
  
"Is he still looking out for her?"  
  
"It's more like they keep looking out for each other." Shawn answered his girlfriend as they continued to dance.  
  
"Maybe something good will happen."  
  
Let's hope, Shawn thought, or she might come up with another grand plan. He loved Belle, but when she decided to play matchmaker, watch out world!  
  
****  
  
Samantha Mumba's "Gotta Tell You" started playing.  
  
{Your love for me came as a waterfall  
  
Flowin' inside me like never before}  
  
Mimi was still dancing with Joshua, who seemed very nice, when he didn't try to amaze her with his flash dancing moves. Yes, he was quite the show- off, so she was kind of shocked.  
  
Shocked that she wasn't attracted to him.  
  
If she had met someone like him last year, she probably would have loved showing him off and everything. But now.  
  
Now it was different. She wanted more than just a guy to show off. She wanted someone.  
  
Someone who made her feel special.  
  
Someone who knew and cared about her for who she was.  
  
She continued dancing, feeling strangely empty.  
  
{It was something in you eyes  
  
That made me realize  
  
But now I hear voices deep inside  
  
Tellin' me tellin' me}  
  
Philip continued to watch them, barely realizing he was doing it. He should be having fun.  
  
With such a hot girl, but he wasn't. The old Phillip would have loved this, but that wasn't who he was anymore. He had changed so much in the last year, since the island especially. He had experienced love and now meaningless relationships meant nothing to him, nothing at all. He wanted no part of it. Friendship.  
  
It meant everything to him.  
  
He wanted something real.  
  
{Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too}  
  
****  
  
"Shawn, see how they keep looking at each other. Now, if they would just stop dancing with those two perfect strangers and go dance with each other."  
  
"You know Belle.I hate to say this, but.I think we.I don't think we should of done this."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I think if we gave them more time, they would have admitted it themselves."  
  
"Well then why did you agree with me on this plan?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We should have just let nature take its course."  
  
NOW, she finally agreed with him! Ohhhh!  
  
"That's what I said in the first place. I never wanted to go along with this. It was all your idea."  
  
"Well, you should have stopped me then."  
  
He gave up. He'd never win anyways. Just admit defeat.  
  
He would never, ever understand the opposite sex.  
  
****  
  
Joshua started holding Mimi closer, though a respectable distance, as Usher's "U got it bad" started playing. Mimi sighed quietly, looking over his shoulder.  
  
Philip held, oh man, what was her name? Lorraine?, a bit closer as the song began, looking over her shoulder.  
  
{When you feel it in your body  
  
You found somebody who makes you change your ways.}  
  
He stared ahead blankly.  
  
She stared ahead blankly.  
  
{And everything in your past you wanna let it go.  
  
Nobody wants to be alone.}  
  
He thought of how he had danced with her that night.  
  
The night of the Winter Ball, how surprised she had looked when he came back and how he had taken her into his arms and held her close.  
  
{U got, u got it bad  
  
If you miss a day without your friend  
  
Your whole life's off track.}  
  
She thought of how it felt to dance with him in the snow, playing like kids, embracing each other.  
  
{U got it bad when you're out with someone  
  
But you keep thinking' bout somebody else  
  
U got it bad.}  
  
Suddenly.  
  
Their eyes locked and they stared at each other, knowing, knowing they would rather be dancing at that moment with each other. It was still scary to admit that they were feeling something.  
  
Something more than friendship. Why interfere with something that was so special? But still.  
  
Watching her.  
  
Watching him.  
  
With someone else wasn't easy. It didn't feel right.  
  
Maybe at first she wanted to be with someone else tonight..  
  
Maybe at first he wanted to be with someone else tonight,  
  
But now.  
  
Now was what counted.  
  
{I want you to know  
  
I really adore you}  
  
"Uh, Lorraine, I'm sorry, I've got to go."  
  
"LYDIA."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
  
"I can't do this, uh, excuse me Joshua."  
  
"You want to just take a break?"  
  
"No. I've gotta go. Sorry."  
  
Where she was going, she didn't know. She just knew she didn't want to watch him dancing with somebody else anymore. She turned away, disheartened, and walked through the crowded dance floor.  
  
Shuddering as she felt hands wrap around her waist.  
  
Then.  
  
{I'm your man}  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
A low whispered breath against her ear.  
  
Making her shiver.  
  
{You're my girl}  
  
Song credits:  
  
"Get the party started" by Pink  
  
"Fill Me In" by Craig David  
  
"Jumpin' Jumpin'" by Destiny's Child  
  
Chapter 32 Part II  
  
"There is never jealousy where there is not strong regard."  
  
----Washington Irving  
  
"Shawn, look, look!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's asking her to dance!!" Belle exclaimed.  
  
"Finally."  
  
"See, I told you this was going to work!"  
  
****  
  
Shiver with excitement.  
  
{U got it, u got it bad}  
  
His touch made Mimi tingle. She felt his warm breath against her ear, his hands on her waist, his arms encircling her, making her feel weak. She turned around in his embrace, looking up at him.  
  
At Philip's serious face.  
  
The tone of his voice implying that it was not a demand.  
  
But it wasn't quite a request either.  
  
{U got it, u got it bad}  
  
Philip let go of her waist, slowly and reluctantly and held his hands out for her to dance with him, watching her face carefully.  
  
She looked up at him for a minute, and then placed her hands in his.  
  
He backed up with her towards a corner to dance, keeping his eyes on her as much as he could while trying to navigate his way through the swamped dance floor.  
  
The Usher song had ended and now No Doubt's "Hella Good" (fast song) started playing.  
  
{The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason  
  
But your love keeps on coming like a thunderbolt}  
  
Mimi and Philip both started moving to the driving beats of the song, finally enjoying themselves.  
  
{Come here a little closer  
  
Cause I wanna see you baby real close up}  
  
They let loose, as the lights flashed all around the room and the thundering sound from the speakers continued.  
  
{You got me feeling hella good  
  
So let's just keep on dancing  
  
You hold me like you should  
  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing}  
  
He watched her with wonder. She was quite the dancer, so he wondered why she barely set foot on the dance floor at the many school dances they had.  
  
She held her arms up in the air and slowly brought them back down by her side, feeling the music.  
  
{A performance deserving of standing ovations  
  
And who would've thought it'd be the two of us}  
  
Her hair swinging with her movements, all that glitter sparkling.  
  
It was quite a sight, watching her go.  
  
The way he looked so carefree now.  
  
The lights illuminating his face.  
  
The way he moved.  
  
{So don't wake me if I'm dreaming  
  
Cause I'm in the mood come on and give it up}  
  
The beat changed and she put her hands on his arms. Philip put his hands on her waist, smiling as she moved to the beat with a lot of energy. He considered himself a pretty good dancer, but man, it wouldn't be easy keeping up with her.  
  
He'd have fun trying though.  
  
The laser beam lights, coming from all directions, shined on them, altering the colors of their clothing and everything else. How a dance floor could be such an illusionary world.  
  
****  
  
"Oh yes, they're having a great time now! It worked!"  
  
"Good, now we can have a great time too, right?"  
  
"Oh yes, Baby."  
  
Belle kissed her boyfriend, pleasing him immensely.  
  
****  
  
They both still wondered why neither had told the other about wanting to go out on a blind date, but they were having too much fun to discuss it now. It's not like they could really talk that much anyways because it was so loud. They could talk later. Now, they just wanted to enjoy the moment.  
  
A new song started playing.  
  
"Oh Philip, I'm crazy about this song!"  
  
Philip laughed, then spoke close to her ear, to make sure they could hear each other. Of course, he didn't mind getting closer to her either.  
  
"What song is this?"  
  
Mimi whispered in his ear, a little flirtatiously, having so much fun with him.  
  
"Cherry Lips (Go baby go)."  
  
Philip smiled at the delectable name.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's dance."  
  
She grabbed his hands, grinning.  
  
He laughed again. She was one little livewire.  
  
She looked at him a little shakily.  
  
"Unless, you don't want to."  
  
"Are you kidding? Come on!"  
  
He stepped out with her a little more on the dance floor and they started moving once again.  
  
The song started out with an almost comical beat. Mimi playfully danced holding Philip's hands. He moved with her, smiling, showing off his dimples. Then all of the sudden the music got loud and had a more rocking, danceable beat.  
  
{You're such a delicate boy  
  
In the hysterical realm  
  
Of an emotional landslide  
  
In physical terms}  
  
Philip spun her around, with their hands still linked. She now danced on the other side of him, holding hands with him again after letting go for one small moment. They danced together, feeling not a care in the world. They laughed together. It was such a silly, but fun song to dance to. She surprised him, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders, making him chuckle, then letting go as he held onto her, watching her go, moving her body to the beat.  
  
{Go baby Go Go  
  
We're right behind you}  
  
As the beat changed again, Philip let loose himself. Mimi smiled, a smile that lit up her face, watching him with pure delight as she danced with him.  
  
It was such a joy being with each other!  
  
{Go baby Go Go  
  
Yeah we're looking at you}  
  
The beginning beats of "Don't let me be the last to know" started.  
  
Mimi looked at Philip a little timidly as the almost exotic beginning of the song started to permeate the atmosphere, then she started to walk away, not sure if he wanted to dance a slow song with her, secretly hoping he did.  
  
Philip reached out for her arm.  
  
"Hey, don't cut out on me now. Time to cool down, don't you think, with a slower number."  
  
He looked down into her eyes, waiting for her reaction a bit nervously.  
  
She smiled up at him, her expression letting him know her answer and he smiled back. Then he reached for her, taking her into his arms, feeling her hands move up to his shoulders as he held onto her waist.  
  
{My friends say you're so into me  
  
And that you need me desperately  
  
They say you say we're so complete}  
  
She held onto him.  
  
Her hands feeling his strong shoulders...  
  
The silkiness of his shirt.  
  
The subtle scent of his cologne.  
  
He wrapped his hands around her waist further.  
  
Feeling the texture of her top.  
  
Her soft waves of hair against his neck.  
  
Her body against his.  
  
{But I need to hear it straight from you  
  
If you want me to believe it's true  
  
I've been waiting for so long it hurts  
  
I wanna hear you say the words, please}  
  
He turned with her in his arms and moved his head back, wanting to see her face. She slowly looked up at him, this the first time that they danced slowly that they really looked at each other. They gazed without distraction into each other's eyes.  
  
{You're body language says so much  
  
Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch}  
  
He moved his hands up her arms, sending tiny little shivers thorough her.  
  
Oh, the way he made her feel.  
  
{Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
  
I need to hear you say  
  
You need me all the way}  
  
He moved his hands to her back, feeling her soft skin, letting his chin rest on top of her head.  
  
She closed her eyes, letting her arms wrap around his back too.  
  
As the song changed to Enrique Iglesias's "Hero" neither showed any signs of letting go of each other.  
  
****  
  
"Belle, look." Shawn said softly, from where they were dancing.  
  
She looked over at the wonderful sight of Philip and Mimi dancing together, oblivious to the rest of the world, encased in one another.  
  
"Oh Shawn, look at them, how happy they look! Finally, Mimi found someone! And Philip, it's so good to see him smiling again, and not a superficial smile, a real smile!"  
  
"Yeah, but let's just keep it low key, alright Belle." Shawn warned. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here."  
  
"But just look at them Shawn."  
  
"I know, but it might be the atmosphere too.let's just give them time."  
  
"I know you're right, but I can be happy for them, can't I?" Belle asked with a smile.  
  
"Sure Belle. Believe it or not, I'm happy too."  
  
****  
  
{Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run and never look back}  
  
She had always wanted it, wanted someone to care for her, but was she reading into it too much? 'Cause now that she felt it, felt the deep caring of someone, she also felt very afraid, unsure.  
  
Did he know that she had grown to treasure their friendship, that his smile lit her up inside?  
  
He knew that moving on wouldn't be easy and it hadn't been, but with such a special friend at his side, it had been easier.  
  
Did she even realize how much she had helped him?  
  
Now he was ready to let go of the past, even if the future still made him apprehensive.  
  
All he knew for sure was that he didn't want them to lose their friendship.  
  
Something she too didn't want to lose.  
  
What they both.  
  
Couldn't bear to lose.  
  
{Would you cry if you saw me cryin'?  
  
And would you save my soul tonight?}  
  
They held each other close, letting go of their anxious thoughts, wanting to just enjoy the feel of each other.  
  
Giving into emotion.  
  
{Would you tremble if I touched you lips?  
  
Would you laugh?  
  
Oh please tell me this}  
  
{I can be your hero baby'  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away.}  
  
****  
  
Philip looked over at Mimi as she quietly sat in the backseat, a little ways from him, bundled up in her coat, obviously cold. It was taking time for the heater to warm up Shawn's car. Up in front Belle was sitting close to Shawn as he started driving home. Philip noticed Mimi shiver and thought enough was enough. He scooted over a little and spoke to her in a whisper, smiling charmingly.  
  
"Meems, why don't you come over here? You're obviously cold. I won't bite, I promise."  
  
She smiled back and moved over closer, feeling him wrap his arms around her. She snuggled against his chest, finally getting warmer.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered softly.  
  
"Anytime." Philip said lightly.  
  
They continued to talk in whispers.  
  
"So, you know, I had a good time tonight, the second half of the night anyway. I didn't even really mind that my date didn't show up..."  
  
He wanted to know how she would answer back. Did she have a good time too?  
  
His comment made her smile and feel happy.  
  
"Me too. I mean the second half. And I was okay that my date didn't come. I had fun anyways."  
  
Her comment made him happy.  
  
"So, uh, do you have any big plans for the rest of the break?"  
  
"No, but, well, actually, I have to do this project for my photography class."  
  
"What?" Philip asked with interest.  
  
"I have to go out of town and take some pictures, anywhere other than Salem. We're going to be graded on originality and quality, but I don't know, I need a means of transportation."  
  
Philip jauntily replied.  
  
"Well, look no further. Remember, you're speaking to a guy who just got a brand new set of wheels and who has been dying for a chance to get to test them out. This will be perfect."  
  
Her voice sounded surprised. "You want to go with me?"  
  
"Sure. It sounds like fun. Now, where do you think we should go? Vegas? L.A.?"  
  
Mimi giggled. "Stop being a nut."  
  
"Hey, is that the way to talk to your own personal chauffer?" He teased.  
  
"Watch it Phil. Now come on, get serious."  
  
"All right. All right." He suddenly got excited. "Hey, let's come back out to Boston."  
  
"Boston?"  
  
"Yeah, we could spend the day. Wouldn't that be cool?"  
  
"I've never really explored Boston before. It would be cool. Could we go to Cambridge and some of the older parts?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. We could leave really early, that way you can get tons of pictures. It'll be great."  
  
"So when should we go?"  
  
"Day after tomorrow sound good?"  
  
"That soon?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean the break's going to be over in next to no time."  
  
"But that's New Year's Eve."  
  
"So, we can spend the day and then come back to Salem and ring in the New Year."  
  
"Should we ask Shawn and Belle to come with us?"  
  
He shook his head in response.  
  
"No, I was thinking we could go alone, just us. I think we both learned tonight, those two just aren't very good matchmakers." Philip joked. "I mean we both got dumped tonight."  
  
"Let's save ourselves from further humiliation."  
  
"Right."  
  
Mimi yawned. She covered her mouth, looking up sheepishly at Philip.  
  
Philip spoke gently.  
  
"You getting tired?"  
  
The heater was working fine now, but he still had his arms wrapped around her. Hey, she wasn't complaining and he was more than comfortable holding her, his chin resting on top of her head, her hair tickling him a little.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
She could feel his heart beating, near her head that lay against his chest.  
  
He whispered softly against her hair...  
  
"Go ahead and fall asleep if you want. I'll wake you if anything exciting happens."  
  
Oh, that soft sweet voice of his.  
  
"Okay." She responded quietly, relishing being in his arms.  
  
Closing her eyes, she ceased fighting her tiredness, surrendering to his warmth.  
  
Philip watched her close her eyes and smiled, then he rested his head against hers, involuntarily yawned, and felt himself getting sleepy.  
  
****  
  
"Oh Shawn, look through the mirror, look how cute they look."  
  
"What?" Shawn glanced over at Belle who had been resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Philip and Mimi, look at them in the backseat."  
  
Shawn looked and smiled. "Oh. They actually are kind of cute, but let's not tell Philip that; his head will get even bigger."  
  
Belle laughed. "Knock it off Shawn."  
  
She looked back again at the sight, the sight of Mimi in Philip's arms, her head against his chest, fast asleep and there he was holding her, sleeping peacefully too.  
  
"I told you Shawn, I told you this would work."  
  
"Yes Belle you did." Shawn responded with a soft laugh as she snuggled back up against his shoulder. What a romantic she was!  
  
****  
  
{I could lose my heart tonight  
  
If you don't turn and walk away}  
  
He tiredly and slowly started to open his eyes, forgetting where he was, feeling something warm against him, something he was holding, something that felt so right. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness.  
  
The darkness of the car, yeah, that's right. He was in Shawn's car, on their way back from Boston and the thing.  
  
Wait, it was a person in his arms.  
  
It was.  
  
{Cause the way I feel I might  
  
Lose control and let you stay}  
  
It was her, his best friend, his favorite companion lately, the girl that was starting to enter his thoughts more and more.  
  
Creeping slowly into his.  
  
{Cause I could take you in my arms  
  
And never let go}  
  
The song continued softly playing on the radio as he looked down with wonder at the sleeping discovery in his arms. Her face looked so peaceful, the little bit he could see of it since most of it was hidden by her hair; he could feel her soft breath against him as she breathed in and out, in slumber. With one hand, taking it away from her back, he started to reach down.  
  
{I could fall in love with you  
  
I could fall in love with you}  
  
He started to touch her hair, feeling how soft it was, falling around her face in waves; his hand slowly, tenderly pushed it away more, reaching out, starting to feel her face, her cheek, stroking it gently.  
  
{I could only wonder how  
  
Touching you would make me feel}  
  
She felt something, where was she, something so soft. And oh, she was so warm, in such a place of tranquility, but.  
  
She started to open her eyes, taking in her surroundings.  
  
The car, they were in the car on their way back and she was.  
  
Oh, she was in his arms.  
  
{But if I take that chance right now  
  
Tomorrow will you want me still}  
  
His hand, it was his hand, touching her and how it made her feel...  
  
She looked up into his eyes.  
  
{So I should keep this to myself}  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."  
  
{And never let you know}  
  
"No, it's okay."  
  
His hand continued touching her face and she closed her eyes.  
  
{I could fall in love with you  
  
I could fall in love with you}  
  
He started moving her head gently, to get her to look at him again. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling his touch and looked up, starting to reach out for his face.  
  
{And I know it's not right so I guess I should try}  
  
His head started moving down towards hers as she started moving hers up.  
  
Wanting to meet him halfway.  
  
Their eyes closing.  
  
{To do what I should do}  
  
Their lips getting closer.  
  
Inching nearer to each other's.  
  
{I could fall-}  
  
Then suddenly the music stopped, the sound of a voice replacing it, jarring them.  
  
"Okay, you two sleepy heads, rise-"  
  
Oh no! Belle cringed at the fact that she just probably interrupted what could have been an incredibly romantic moment.  
  
"Oh you two, I'm so sorry! Just go back to what you were doing! Shawn drive around the block!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Shawn looked at her incredulously. What was wrong now?  
  
"But we're at Philip's house. Doesn't he want to go home?"  
  
"Just drive Shawn and let's put the music back on."  
  
Philip sat in the backseat with Mimi, though a considerable distance from each other now. Both of them were trying to get their breathing back under control, their racing heartbeats back to normal. They had almost just.  
  
"No, no Shawn it's alright. I just better go home."  
  
Philip looked over at Mimi staring out the window, wishing she would turn around so he could see her face.  
  
Was she okay?  
  
In the meantime, Belle had whispered in Shawn's ear what almost just happened. Oh, she could kick herself for ruining it! Shawn asked Philip if he wanted him to drive around and when Philip said no, he pulled up in front of his house.  
  
Philip started to get out of the car, but looked back at Mimi and stopped.  
  
"Uh." He started to say towards the front of the car. Shawn and Belle quickly occupied themselves in the front seat, giving Philip and Mimi at least some of the privacy they needed.  
  
A part of Philip just wanted to take her out of that car and.  
  
But the moment had been broken and now sensible or maybe not so sensible thoughts were mixing with emotions.  
  
"Meems, hey."  
  
Mimi turned around and looked at Philip, now standing outside the car, his attention completely on her. She moved over closer to the side he was on, looking up at him shakily.  
  
He smiled down at her warmly and squatted down against the side of the car, to be at her eye level. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no, it just."  
  
She looked across at him shyly, not knowing what else to say.  
  
She looked so pretty.  
  
"I want you to know, I had a great time tonight, 'cause I was with you. And I know we're going to have a wonderful time in Boston. It'll be so cool.just us, don't you think?"  
  
Mimi smiled at him, his words making her feel so happy inside. "Yeah, I think it will and I enjoyed every minute tonight too.when I was with you."  
  
Philip smiled back. "I'm glad." He so wanted to.  
  
But instead he reached into the car and held her close to him, cradling her face in his hands, kissing her on the forehead, and letting his head fall against hers.  
  
Both of them closed their eyes and just stayed like that for a minute, then he slowly let go and started to close the door to the car for her.  
  
"Philip."  
  
She stopped him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He stopped to look at her.  
  
"I was jealous."  
  
He smiled at her softly. "Me too Meems."  
  
He looked down at her warmly and finally closed the door, anticipating their little road trip.  
  
She was looking forward to it too.  
  
Little did they know.  
  
How eventful it would be.  
  
"Hella Good" by No Doubt  
  
"Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go!)" By Garbage  
  
"Don't let me be the last to know" by Britney Spears  
  
"Hero" by Enrique Iglesias  
  
"I could fall in love" by Selena  
  
"U got it bad" by Usher 


	18. Chapter 33 First Part

Chapter 33: Part I: Moving On  
  
Mimi finished getting ready, sitting down afterwards on her bed with a smile, thinking back to a couple of nights ago...  
  
"I was jealous."  
  
"Me too Meems."  
  
Then he smiled at her, oh that wonderful smile of his and closed the door to the car. She remembered sitting there, thinking of him.resting her head against where he had been sitting, still able to feel the warmth from when he had been there.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking back to when they had been dancing together.his hands on her back, making her skin tingle.  
  
Then when she woke to the feel of him touching her cheek, stroking it so gently, looking up into his eyes, seeing in them something new.something special. They had come so close.  
  
Poor Belle apologized later that night when they had gone up to her bedroom. (She was spending the night.) But Mimi let it go. For some reason it hadn't upset her that much.  
  
Maybe it had to do with the fact that Philip and her were going out of town today, together. Maybe that's why she was smiling so much, not even one bit sleepy, even though it was very early.  
  
She heard something like a car and looked out the window, seeing what she wanted to see.  
  
She grabbed her stuff and ran down the steps to meet him.  
  
****  
  
He got into his new car, not his dad's car, but his car.  
  
Wow! That was definitely something to be excited about, but that wasn't the only thing bringing a grin to his face.  
  
He was so looking forward to the day ahead, not caring one iota that it was so early.  
  
They always had so much fun together. The way she looked the other night.so sophisticated, but still with that unique personality of hers.one moment almost wild.the next soft and quiet.almost shy. He was starting to see a side to her that he never even knew existed.  
  
Holding her in his arms.feeling her head against his chest, it had surprised him. It had surprised him how it made him feel.  
  
He liked it.a lot, and then waking up in the car to find her in his arms. He had stopped thinking completely, so into.wanting to.how close they had come, only to be interrupted, yet again.  
  
But today they would get to be together and it was exciting.anything could happen, he thought as he pulled into her driveway.  
  
Mimi ran out of the house and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"So the king of Salem High finally has his own chariot."  
  
Philip laughed. "My chariot, yeah.so what do you think?"  
  
He gestured to his new Mazda Tribute mini SUV.  
  
Mimi smiled at the new car in appreciation. It was a dark shade of blue and it was definitely very nice.  
  
"I bet you got all the perks with it too."  
  
"Of course." He started listing some of the features. "Power sunroof, leather seats, six-disc in-dash CD changer-"  
  
Mimi laughed. "Okay, okay Phil, enough! I'm just surprised you didn't get a fancy red sports car."  
  
"Nah, I wanted something I could take skiing and on road trips like this one. It's just what I wanted."  
  
Mimi looked at him questioningly. "But I thought it was a surprise."  
  
"It was. But my dad pretty much knew what I wanted before. I had definitely hinted about it enough.though not as much lately. I had pretty much given up on my dad getting me a new car. Then Christmas morning comes and he and my mother, who came over for the day, led me outside, making me close my eyes. I open them and."  
  
He gestured with his hands. "TAH-DAH!"  
  
Mimi smiled. "Well, I 'm happy for you Phil."  
  
"Thanks Meems." He looked at her, noticing her attire. She was wearing navy blue jeans, a patterned sweater that matched, along with a blue coat and boots. Her hair was hanging down loose with its natural waves.  
  
"You look good."  
  
Mimi smiled up at him, a little surprised. "Thanks."  
  
She liked how he looked too, wearing brown jeans, a matching dark sweater, his boots, and a black coat, his hair back to the way he normally wore it.  
  
"You do too."  
  
"Thanks." He held out his hand for her. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." She placed her hand in his.  
  
Philip grinned.  
  
"Boston, here we come!"  
  
****  
  
"Meems, how about some tunes?" Philip looked over at her as he drove.  
  
"Yeah, okay." She smiled over at him. Even though they hadn't been talking that much, she still felt so comfortable with him. It was a companionable silence.  
  
"There's CDs already in the player. Just pick the one you want."  
  
Mimi looked at her choices and turned on the CD player.  
  
The sounds of Gorrillaz "Clint Eastwood" started coming out of the speakers.  
  
Philip grinned over at Mimi. "Good choice. And it's pretty new too- a Christmas present."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Shawn."  
  
Philip started moving to the music a little, as much as you could while driving.  
  
.  
  
Mimi giggled, thinking he looked kind of funny.  
  
"I like it too."  
  
Philip started singing along to the song.  
  
{I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
  
I got sunshine in a bag  
  
I'm useless, but not for long  
  
The future is coming on}  
  
Mimi joined in with him on the second verse, then they attempted the rap, laughing when they got the words wrong.  
  
{Yeah.ha ha!  
  
Finally someone let me out of my cage  
  
Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm counting no age  
  
Now I couldn't be there  
  
Now you shouldn't be scared  
  
I'm good at repairs  
  
And I'm under each snare  
  
Intangible.}  
  
{Picture you getting' down in a picture tube  
  
Like you lit the fuse  
  
You think it's fictional  
  
Mystical? Maybe  
  
Spiritual  
  
Hearable  
  
What appears to you is a clearer view cos you're too crazy.}  
  
{Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead  
  
No squealing, remember}  
  
They whispered the last part.both spontaneously.just like in the song.  
  
{That it's all in your head}  
  
{I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
  
I got sunshine in a bag.}  
  
They continued on, carefree and happy.  
  
****  
  
She woke up early, something she usually did. She had always been a light sleeper and had suffered from bouts of insomnia since she was a child. She hadn't had it as much lately, but now, now that something had been weighing on her mind.  
  
She had started getting it again.  
  
She remembered when she had first told him about her insomnia, that night of the wedding, when he taught her how to ice skate. He had been so gentle and kind with her, but.  
  
It had just never felt quite right.  
  
****  
  
They were just getting into Boston. It looked like it might be a beautiful day, sun out, though there were some dark clouds overhead too in some spots. There was snow all over the ground, except where it had been plowed away, showing the fullness of the winter season.  
  
Philip started driving down the streets of the city.  
  
"Okay Miss, where to first?"  
  
Mimi replied completely in character, like she was some rich old lady.  
  
"To Cambridge, driver."  
  
Philip laughed. "Yes Ma'am."  
  
****  
  
He was the first boy who ever really noticed her.  
  
Who wanted to know what was behind the dark glasses and black clothes. When she had met him, she had been full of so much anger and he was just like all the others.  
  
Or was he? He made fun of her, making up the name ghoul girl, taunting her, but somehow, somehow she knew he was different. He was hiding something.  
  
Then one night on the docks he showed her another side of himself.a kind caring side, but he ruined it, ruined it by making it clear, he was embarrassed by it, embarrassed by the fact that he liked her.  
  
What would his friends think?  
  
****  
  
"Philip, wow! Look, it's Harvard." Mimi pointed to the university as they got out of his new car.  
  
Philip laughed at her enthusiasm. "Well, you said you wanted to see it."  
  
They began to walk through the campus, heading towards Harvard Yard. They walked by Hollis Hall, learning that it had been used as barracks by George Washington's troops during the American Revolution. Philip smiled as Mimi started snapping pictures of the building.  
  
Then they headed towards Massachusetts Hall, walking through the campus grounds that were covered with snow.  
  
"Look Philip, it says it's the oldest of the buildings, built in 1720." Mimi spoke excitedly, at it again with her camera, taking pictures of Massachusetts Hall.  
  
He reached for her gloved hand with his gloved hand when she was done, thinking she looked adorable, once again with her blue snow cap on, the same one she had worn on Christmas eve.  
  
"Come on Miss History Buff; let me show you Harvard Yard."  
  
She looked at him with indignation. "Are you making fun of me?"  
  
Philip laughed. "No, just teasing. Come on."  
  
They started walking hand in hand towards the Yard.  
  
Mimi looked around happily. "Philip, look how cool. And haven't they shown this place like in a ton of movies?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." He smiled at her, watching as she once again started taking pictures.  
  
"You've been to Boston before, haven't you?" She asked as she paused for a minute from taking pictures.  
  
"Yeah, a couple of times. But I don't think I've ever had as much fun as now."  
  
She stopped completely, now focusing her eyes on him. "Why?"  
  
"Because I can see you're enjoying it so much and I enjoy being with you."  
  
"I like being with you too Philip."  
  
****  
  
But then the last blast came and he started treating her differently.  
  
He made her feel like a princess. He gave her all his attention and complimented her constantly. He was so patient with her and so attentive to her.  
  
Then he kissed her: her first kiss. It was so wonderful.  
  
But the true reason why he asked her to the last blast came out. It was all a lie.  
  
She had been a bet.  
  
She ran away and met her destiny: the one she was fated to meet.  
  
****  
  
Philip and Mimi walked through Harvard Square, the shopping and restaurant district of Cambridge. They had just eaten at one of the restaurants and now they were looking at all of the sights and stopping off at some of the stores. They watched the street performers and of course Mimi continued to take pictures.  
  
"So where to next, my lady?" Philip asked as they headed back towards the car.  
  
"I don't know. You pick the place this time."  
  
"Okay."  
  
****  
  
But she forgave him, the first time of more to come. And she pretended that meeting the strange blond haired guy who insulted her singing meant nothing to her. Though she would be haunted by the memory.  
  
She was back with her guy and everything was going to be just perfect.  
  
Or would it be?  
  
The first signs of jealously started to appear and she started to keep things to herself.  
  
****  
  
Mimi looked up and then looked back at Philip as they stood outside of a very tall building.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
"John Hancock Tower. It's the tallest building in New England and it has an amazing view."  
  
They headed into the building, up to the 60th floor. Once there, they went to the observatory.  
  
Mimi looked out at the incredible view.  
  
"Philip, you can see Boston and New England! Oh, and look, I bet that's Salem." She pointed downward.  
  
"Glad you're enjoying it Meems."  
  
He watched her with a smile as she appreciated the view of the Charles River.  
  
Next, they headed towards the North End of Boston. They got out of the car and walked by Paul Revere House.  
  
"This is the house where-"  
  
Mimi finished for Philip excitedly.  
  
"The midnight ride! This is where he started from."  
  
"Yep" Philip chuckled as she started taking more pictures.  
  
"You sure you're going to have enough film Meems?" He asked her lightly.  
  
"I have tons of rolls with me. I always come prepared." Mimi showed him her well stocked supply.  
  
Philip laughed again. "I can see that."  
  
Then he took her hand again and they strolled through the streets together. They walked by the waterfront wharves, looking at the gorgeous architecture, including Griffin's Wharf once the sight of the Boston Tea Party.  
  
****  
  
At Bo and Hope's Christmas wedding he declared his love and wrote her a poem that touched her, but earlier she sang with a man dressed as Zorro. To her surprise, he sang opera too.  
  
The Coronation came and he needed her more than ever. His world was crumbling. His parent's marriage was over and he caught his mother with another man. Then there was the massacre and she comforted him after his father's death. He was so secretive, but his pain was apparent too.  
  
Finally, she could be there for somebody. She could be the giver of comfort. She grew to care for him more and more as the secrets continued.  
  
****  
  
Philip and Mimi were now sitting near The Public Garden, a recreational park area, enjoying lunch. They had just visited Massachusetts State House, Granary Burying Ground ( a resting place for some of the revolutionary heroes) and walked around Downtown Crossing, another shopping district. Philip had especially enjoyed that since they found a bookstore called Brattle Book Shop. In there Philip found a book for his Dad. He started looking through it after they finished their lunches, still drinking the coffees they had ordered.  
  
Mimi smiled over at him. "You're really into that book."  
  
"My Dad's going to go nuts over it. I just know that. He used to have this book Mimi."  
  
"What happened to it?" Mimi asked him with interest.  
  
They were sitting down on a bench, next to each other, surrounded by the snowy ground.  
  
"He lost it, in the fire, like a lot of things that mattered to him. He even lost some pictures of family members, you know his parents and other relatives, pictures from Greece."  
  
"But he didn't lose them all?"  
  
"No, thankfully some of the stuff he kept at Titan, family albums and some of his most favorite books and family mementos."  
  
Philip gestured towards the book. "This book is one of his favorites. It's out of print and it's not easy to find at all."  
  
Mimi looked at the book curiously. "Yeah and it was expensive too."  
  
Philip nodded his head.  
  
"But it was worth it. What did you say it's about again?"  
  
"Greek mythology. It tells all about the Olympians, the heroes of Ancient Greece, the mythical places in the Odyssey and the Iliad, the mythical monsters, the Demi Gods, great pictures too, really good quality, even though the book is so old, oh, and the Titans."  
  
"Wait, the Titans? Isn't that the name of your Dad's company?"  
  
Philip smiled. "Yeah, why do you think he named it that?"  
  
Mimi was enjoying talking to Philip about this. There were so many sides to him that she never even knew about.  
  
"Does it have a special meaning?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Uranus, which means sky and Gaia, which means Earth.you see they had twelve children and those children were called the Titans. I can't remember all of their names, but some were Oceanus, Phoebe, Hyperion, Mnemosyne, which means memory, isn't that cool? And-"  
  
He stopped abruptly. "Oh man, I'm probably boring you."  
  
Mimi smiled at him encouragingly as he looked at her a little sheepishly.  
  
"No, no, you're not boring me. I've just, I've never known any of this about you. How do you know all of this?"  
  
He smiled again. "My Dad, like I said, he used to tell me stories about it all when I was a kid and I just.I've always been fascinated by it. So I started to read up on it as much as I could on my own. Not what you expect out of a dumb jock huh?"  
  
Mimi reached for his hand, stopping him.  
  
"Don't you dare say that Philip Kiriakis. You're a lot smarter than some of those so-called brains. And I'm so glad you shared this with me."  
  
"Me too Meems. I really don't talk about it that much with anyone. I guess I feel like the majority of Salem High wouldn't understand it, but it's just, it's getting so easy for me to talk to you."  
  
Mimi looked down a little shyly, then looked up at him again. "So what about Poseidon? Anything interesting about him?"  
  
"Oh yeah. He was the brother of Zeus and he actually created the first horse. Here let me show you a picture of him."  
  
Philip opened the book and came to a picture of Poseidon, a picture of a statue.  
  
"That's him?" Mimi looked at the picture.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He actually does kind of look like your horse a little."  
  
Philip laughed.  
  
****  
  
She knew he was keeping something from her, but she also knew that it was something he couldn't talk to her about. They came back to Salem, more together than ever.  
  
Then that rainy night came, a night of a torrid rain storm. He came to her, after an argument with his mother. She comforted him again and he comforted her, for she had also had an argument with her mother, a woman that felt like a stranger to her.  
  
They ran through the pouring rain.  
  
To unite with one another, in the most intimate way.  
  
****  
  
It was late afternoon and the clouds in the sky were getting more numerous as it started to get dark. Mimi walked with Philip and stopped to watch some young kids playing in the snow in another park area.  
  
She shivered from the cold, but shivered even a little more as she felt his arms wrap around her from behind.  
  
"Sorry." He whispered near her ear, but didn't let go.  
  
She smiled, now more than happy to have his arms around her.  
  
"No, you just startled me a little. You're good at surprising people Philip."  
  
He chuckled, his arms wrapped around her waist, the side of his face touching hers. "You didn't seem to think that when I surprised you on the island with that black lagoon thing. You seemed annoyed."  
  
"Cause you were trying to scare me."  
  
The wind, that had been building some during the day moaned.  
  
Mimi shook a little in response.  
  
"It's just the wind Mimi." Philip responded with a smile, enjoying holding her.  
  
"I know that. Philip?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Thanks for coming with me today and showing me Boston."  
  
"Thanks for wanting me to be the one to come with you."  
  
She teased.  
  
"Well actually, it wasn't you. It was the car. I used you today completely as a means of transportation."  
  
Philip laughed. She had such a great sense of humor. It was fun kidding around with her.  
  
"You're bad."  
  
Mimi smiled. "I know. I'm sorry. What can I say? You had a new car and I couldn't pass up the chance. Sorry if I burst your ego."  
  
"Well considering I'm supposed to be an egomaniac, I'll probably live."  
  
Mimi laughed. "I'm so glad we did this."  
  
"Me too."  
  
He let go of her, somewhat reluctantly. She missed the warmth of being in his arms right away. But it was getting late and they needed to start heading back, so they walked back to the car, hand in hand, as it started to snow.  
  
****  
  
She wasn't ready and he simply held her, but then the nightmare began.  
  
His father was alive. He lied to her. The rape accusation happened, because she was in shock and her mother wouldn't leave her alone. She had to be examined to protect him, to keep him from going to prison. His house burned down, but he still wanted to be with her.  
  
Then he had to leave town and she battled with the mysterious man form the pier.  
  
Now that she knew who he really was. It began, their curious relationship. He wouldn't let her get away with anything. She had finally found someone.  
  
Someone she could identify with.  
  
****  
  
They were on their way back to Salem now and Mimi was getting a little concerned. It was very dark, it was starting to snow pretty hard, the winds were strong, and the road conditions were starting to look a little hazardous.  
  
"Philip, it's snowing a lot harder. Maybe we should stop or something." She looked at him worriedly.  
  
"No, we'll be okay. Just keep an eye out for the highway signs, alright? We don't want to get lost."  
  
"Okay."  
  
****  
  
Their strange relationship grew, even after her boyfriend came back, her now increasingly jealous boyfriend. He was stifling her with his possessiveness.  
  
Then the Last Blast came again, another year.  
  
And it was a nightmare. She was exposed to the whole school and her boyfriend, the one she thought would stand by her forever, turned on her. He broke her heart. She avoided him at all costs as he learned the truth and apologized yet again. But this time.  
  
This time he hurt her too much. He didn't trust her and she couldn't trust him.  
  
Her sparring partner became her most trusted friend and then she started to feel more for him as he began to feel more for her.  
  
But then the island emergency began. They found everyone, but him. Where was he? He couldn't be.  
  
He couldn't be. They found him, near death. She prayed for him to live and thankfully he did, but she knew, knew it was over for them. She had moved on.  
  
And now he was.  
  
With one of her worst enemies.  
  
****  
  
Philip looked out the front window, at the heavy snow that was falling as he drove. He looked to the sides, seeing nothing but trees, forests and forests of trees. They must have somehow passed up the sign to the main highway and now they were.  
  
"Oh my gosh Philip, we're lost, aren't we?" Mimi asked, frantic.  
  
"No, no. we just have to find the way back to the main highway. We must have passed the sign for it."  
  
****  
  
And now it had become a bone of contention between her and Brady. He thought she was being selfish.  
  
She had seen Philip with Mimi one day, laughing together, and she had gotten upset. Brady told her she had no right to be.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"I just can't believe that he would get together with her, after everything she did to me. How could he do that Brady?"  
  
"Look, I know you don't like Mimi and I understand why, but what? You don't think Philip has a right to be happy? I mean what's wrong with him moving on and living his life? Why should that affect you?"  
  
"Because it's her. She's just such a loser."  
  
"Maybe to you, but maybe not to him. Certainly not to Belle and you're still friends with her."  
  
"But Philip and I were going out and it was because of her that we had so many of the problems we did."  
  
"Some of them Chloe, but not all of them. You guys caused your own problems. It just wasn't meant to be. And now we're together so why can't you just let it go? Be happy for him? You know Chloe, I don't even think this is that much about Mimi. I think this would be happening no matter who he started going out with. You don't want him to be with anybody."  
  
"That's not true Brady."  
  
"Oh come on. You're talking to me, remember? I know you, because we are a lot alike. And I know first love, because I've went through it before. You never told him, did you Chloe? You never told him that you loved him?"  
  
She answered quietly and sadly.  
  
"No, I never did and I.I."  
  
"You wish you did."  
  
"Yes."  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
She had always wanted to love him as much as he loved her, but she just couldn't. She was afraid. So she was, what normal people would call, cold at times and she held back.  
  
But Brady didn't let her get away with that. He encouraged her to be herself, to be happy with who she was, and to open up. And when Philip was in the hospital he told her she would have to choose, but no matter what her choice, he would be her friend. She chose Brady, somehow just knowing she would be able to love him completely, unlike with Philip. But still.  
  
He had been her first love and he never knew.  
  
She never told him.  
  
*****  
  
They were lost. There was no question about it and the snow was making it nearly impossible to see, but even though he was searching for it, Philip could see no sign of shelter, nothing at all. They couldn't drive in this much longer, especially with the strong winds.  
  
He spoke urgently, but did his best to sound calm. The last thing he needed now was for Mimi to get paranoid. "Mimi, listen to me. If you see anything, a cabin, anything at all that can be shelter, let me know."  
  
"What if we don't find anything soon?" Mimi was getting very scared.  
  
"Then we're going to have to park and stay in here for the night."  
  
"We'll freeze or we'll be buried in the snow!!"  
  
Oh-oh. She was getting paranoid.  
  
"We'll be okay. Now just-"  
  
Wait, was that a cabin he saw down there?  
  
"Mimi, look down the-"  
  
There was the sound of tires screeching, a crashing noise, a scream and then silence.  
  
Chapter 33, Part II: Fear  
  
The snow continued to fall down relentlessly as the strong gales of wind blew. The SUV was near the side of the road, now facing the forest. The driver side window was shattered. Snow was coming into the car through it. The occupants inside were deathly still as the wind continued to howl and the blizzard grew even stronger.  
  
****  
  
Chloe looked out at the stormy night. What a snowstorm, and on New Year's eve!  
  
It was a good thing Brady had come over early. Now she wouldn't have to worry about him. But now she was also going to have to talk to him and this wasn't going to be easy.  
  
****  
  
Shawn kissed his girlfriend, glad that they were in the comfort and safety of his house. No way was he letting her go home until this storm let up and if it didn't.  
  
Well, his mom had already told Belle that she should stay.  
  
Shawn could definitely get behind that. Of course, not much would happen with his parents around. But at least they could ring in the new year together.  
  
****  
  
Victor Kiriakis was concerned. Earlier Philip had left with a friend.uh, that girl Mimi, right, Mimi Lockhart, and now the snowstorm that had seemed to come out of nowhere was getting pretty fierce, yet no sign of Philip.  
  
He called the Lockhart house.  
  
****  
  
Mrs. Lockhart hung up the phone after talking to Mr. Kiriakis. She looked at her husband with concern.  
  
Where could they be? Were they safe?  
  
****  
  
There was a tree branch on the ground near the SUV. There was glass on the seat, where the occupants lay, unmoving, one lying on top of the other.  
  
****  
  
"Brady, I need to talk to you." Chloe looked at Brady who was sitting next to her on the downstairs sofa.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"This isn't exactly easy for me to say, but you were right. I haven't wanted to accept that Philip is moving on with his life. And I .I need to talk to him. It's time to let go.completely. He has every right to be happy and I want that for him. Even if it is with someone.someone, you need to understand I will never get along with."  
  
Brady smiled at her. "I know Chloe.I know that you and Mimi will never get along. But it's the right thing for you to do, to talk to Philip. Because then we can be happy too."  
  
"We are happy Brady. I love being with you."  
  
"I know Chloe, but you'll see.this will make things even better, for all of us."  
  
Brady reached for her, kissing her as she savored the feeling.  
  
****  
  
"Shawn, I wonder if Mimi and Philip are together." Belle spoke to her boyfriend excitedly from the sofa they were sitting down on, snuggled up against each other.  
  
"I kiss you and you want to talk about other people?"  
  
"Oh Shawn, I just.I want Mimi to be happy and Philip too. He went through the whole breakup and she hasn't been able to go to any school events.it's been a hard time for both of them."  
  
"I know and one of the things I love about you is how much you think about others. You're a good person Belle." Shawn smiled at his girlfriend warmly.  
  
"Oh Shawn, I love you."  
  
Belle kissed Shawn lovingly and they both stopped thinking about others.at least for the time being.  
  
****  
  
"I want a search party sent out. Victor he is my baby!"  
  
Kate Roberts couldn't believe it. Her son was in danger again. But she would be strong. She had to be. She would not lose him.  
  
"Kate, I already arranged for it. They started a search, but they said it's going to be rough because of the storm."  
  
"Oh Victor, he has to be alright."  
  
Victor Kiriakis went over to his ex-wife. "He will be Kate. He will be."  
  
****  
  
The Lockhart family waited for word.  
  
Hoping for good news.  
  
****  
  
Inside the SUV, one of the occupants started to move.  
  
****  
  
"The water's coming in more! We have to find a way out!"  
  
"Belle, it's going to be okay.we're going to find a way out of here."  
  
"You guys.look, an opening.we can crawl through here and see where it leads."  
  
He led the way through the tunnel and after crawling through it for a while they came out, out to the perilous sea. Up ahead they could see an island.  
  
"Look you guys, an island."  
  
"We're going to have to swim to it."  
  
"Shawn, I don't know if I can swim that far."  
  
"You can do it Belle, Philip and I will help you."  
  
They started to swim. And somehow he lost them.  
  
"SHAWN! BELLE! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"  
  
The waves were crashing over his head. The tide was getting stronger and there were sharp jagged rocks everywhere. He continued to try to swim, but it was so hard.  
  
It was such a struggle. It was hard to navigate through the water. It kept going over his head. He hit his side hard on something.  
  
"OHHH!"  
  
A searing pain went through his body. Then he hit his head and everything went black.  
  
(He continued to dream.)  
  
****  
  
She slowly started to wake up, feeling something on top of her. She tried to move out from underneath it, feeling shaky, but otherwise alright. She looked around at her surroundings.  
  
The smashed window.  
  
The glass everywhere.  
  
The person lying on the seat.  
  
It was what had been on top of her.  
  
It was.it was.  
  
"PHILIP!"  
  
He lay there, motionless, on the seat, bleeding on the side of his head, not hearing her scream.  
  
****  
  
He was in pain, but he could make it.  
  
He had to stay awake.  
  
He had to get to the shore.  
  
Which now looked to be horribly far away. His side hurt and his head hurt, but he was determined and so he forgot his pain.  
  
Finally he made it to the island and he collapsed. The world went black.  
  
Again.  
  
He succumbed to the darkness.  
  
(He continued to dream.)  
  
****  
  
She looked down at the still figure.  
  
"Oh no, Philip wake up, please wake up! Philip!"  
  
She looked down at him, terrified.  
  
What if he didn't wake up?  
  
NO. NO. NO.  
  
She needed him. He was her dear friend. She reached down, touching the side of his face gently, with shaking hands. Tears started falling down her face as she pleaded with him.  
  
"Please Philip, please you have to be okay.I need you to be alright."  
  
The tears fell from her eyes onto his still body.  
  
"Philly please."  
  
Chapter 33 Part III: Survival  
  
With aching slowness his eyes opened to a strange world. He tried to move, feeling agonizing pain, his body aching.  
  
Lethargically, he began to take in his surroundings.  
  
Sand.trees.and water.  
  
Ocean water everywhere.  
  
Wait, weren't..  
  
Shawn, Belle.  
  
Where were they? They were with him, right? They were swimming for the shore and then.  
  
OH, his head ached.  
  
He couldn't remember. His side burned; he hurt everywhere. He crawled on his hands and knees and after they gave out, on his stomach, feeling the unrelenting sun bearing down on him. He needed to get away from it. He needed.  
  
Everything went black once again.  
  
(He continued to dream.)  
  
****  
  
"Philly please."  
  
Mimi's hands continued to shake as she reached out to Philip, sobbing. She pushed his hair away from the front of his face, bending down to look at it, his golden lashes closed over his eyes as he continued to lie quietly and ever so still on the car seat, but at least she could tell he was breathing. As she gently pushed his hair away from his face, she noticed the cut on the side of his forehead. She gasped and reached inside her backpack for a tissue. Then she placed it on his head, a little bit relieved that the cut didn't seem to be bleeding that much.  
  
But why wasn't he waking up?  
  
Mimi looked all around her, noticing the glass from the window, on the seat, on the floor, even a tiny bit on her clothes. She brushed it away, noticing that there was even more on Philip. She brushed it off him too, carefully, looking up at the broken window, the snow coming through it, falling on Philip. She reached for his coat in the backseat and placed it on him, covering him with it. Then she put her own coat on, the open SUV already starting to get tremendously cold inside.  
  
Mimi moved down on the seat, putting her face closer to Philip's, rubbing his back that she had covered with his coat, hoping to help keep him warm. Then she spoke to him, her voice filled with emotion and anxiety.  
  
"Oh Philip.remember that time we were little and you scared me with that spider, that dumb rubber spider."  
  
She babbled on anxiously.  
  
"Along with all the other stupid things you used to scare me with: like the rubber snakes, crazy Halloween masks, not to mention all the times you snuck up on me.well, anyway, that day, I still remember how nice you were to me when I fell.giving me that goofy puppy dog look and you even bought me ice cream, remember? Oh Philly, please, please wake up.I'm scared and I need you to tease me or make me laugh or"  
  
Her voice broke off chokingly as she lay her head near his, still stroking his hair.  
  
"I can't lose you.I just can't."  
  
****  
  
He'd wake up for short periods, no knowledge of how much time had passed. He tried to eat, but it just made him sick, sick and unable to move. He started to feel fear, deep fear.  
  
He was going to die.  
  
Then voices.  
  
A strange room.  
  
Faces.  
  
Familiar faces.  
  
Her face, crying. She was crying for him. His angel was there, but things had changed forever and she was no longer his.  
  
He changed.  
  
His family was there: his mom, his dad, his friends: Chloe of course, Shawn and Belle when they got better, Brady (family or friend or foe: he couldn't decide) and later Mimi.  
  
Mimi?  
  
Her voice?  
  
Was that her voice?  
  
Calling to him?  
  
He heard the sound, like of a wind tunnel and it was raining.  
  
No, it wasn't rain.the drops were salty.  
  
It was tears, someone crying.  
  
Mimi?  
  
****  
  
Mimi continued to stroke his hair, feeling.  
  
He was starting to move! She sat up abruptly.  
  
"Philip, that's it; open your eyes!"  
  
She watched anxiously as he slowly started to move his head and finally began to open his eyes.  
  
Philip woke up disoriented, feeling like he was trying to fight his way out of a long tunnel.  
  
He had been dreaming.  
  
He tried to remember what happened. Slowly it came back to him. They were driving on the road, fighting their way down it as the snow storm grew worse. Then he saw it, a tree, the branch coming down, he swerved, trying to avoid it hitting them, and as Mimi screamed he pushed her down with him on the seat, shielding her body with his as the window shattered all around them. Then everything went black.  
  
Wait.  
  
MIMI, was she okay?!  
  
"No, no Philip, you better stay down. You might have hit your head."  
  
Mimi tried to push Philip back down on the seat as he started to very slowly sit up.  
  
"No, I'm okay. I didn't hit my head."  
  
His voice was sluggish as he struggled to sit up again.  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to worry. I'm alright."  
  
He sat up, finally looking at her. Then he touched her face with concern.  
  
"What about you? Are you okay? Did you get hurt at all?" He looked at her, still with that concerned expression, making sure that she was uninjured.  
  
She gently moved his hand away from her face.  
  
"I'm fine, but you, you have a cut on your forehead. Are you sure that you didn't hit it.your head?" She touched the side of his face with worry.  
  
Philip tried to smile at her encouragingly, already starting to feel better and his voice returning to normal.  
  
"Yeah, I can feel it some, but it's just from the glass, it's not that bad I don't think. And no, I didn't hit my head. Believe me, I've hit it enough times to know how that feels." He joked lightly.  
  
"I can't believe you're joking." Mimi shivered.  
  
Philip concentrated on the car, not answering right away.  
  
The temperature was starting to go way down in the SUV with the broken window.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Philip finally said as he reached for his coat, putting it on.  
  
It was freezing!!  
  
He studied the broken window, seeing the branch on the ground near the SUV. If he hadn't swerved, that branch, it could have come into the car and then.  
  
Well they would be a lot worse off than they were right now. He looked in front of him, seeing the forest, the endless forest and the snow pounding on the ground and around them. It wasn't just any old snow storm. It was a full-fledged blizzard and they were sitting right in the middle of it with very little to-  
  
There was a jarring sound as another branch came down.  
  
"PHILIP!" Mimi screamed.  
  
He reached for her, holding her tightly as the branch came crashing down onto the ground.  
  
"Shhh.it's alright. It just hit the ground. We're safe, but."  
  
He held her in his arms, feeling her body shaking with fear.  
  
"But what?" Mimi shakily asked as she clung to him.  
  
"I don't think we should stay here. The wind is making those branches come down and I'm afraid one of them could still hit the car. Also, it's freezing in here with that window crashed open and it's definitely not going to get better."  
  
"Can we try to leave, you know drive away?"  
  
"It's not exactly the best driving conditions and it wouldn't matter anyway. I already tried to start the car. It won't work and neither will the heater or anything else. Mimi, we have to leave the car."  
  
Mimi looked up at him in shock. "No way! We can't! There's a blizzard out there!"  
  
Philip looked down at her, hoping he could get her to listen to him. He needed her to stay calm.  
  
"Listen to me, okay." He reached out, touching her face, getting her to look at him. "I saw a cabin before the branch came down that hit the car. We can find it and then we can be safe and warm."  
  
His teeth were starting to chatter from the freezing cold.  
  
She was scared out of her mind. Was he crazy? They couldn't go out in that storm!  
  
"And what if we don't find it.what if we freeze to death?!"  
  
Philip grabbed her face, making her look at him. They couldn't do this. They had to start moving or they were going to.no, he couldn't think that way. They would make it.  
  
"LOOK AT ME, we will be okay, but you need to be strong okay? You can't panic. I need your help. If we can't find the cabin, we will come back here and stay in the car. But I know I saw it and I know we can find it. We can do this alright, but only if we work together. Meems, I need you to be brave."  
  
She looked up at him shakily, her teeth chattering. "I'll try. I promise."  
  
"Okay." He let go of her face, turning away from her terrified eyes. He knew she was trying to be brave and he couldn't blame her for being scared. He was too, but he knew he had to be the strong one. If he showed any fear, she might lose it.  
  
"Okay, bundle up, put your scarf on, your gloves, everything.and cover your face as much as you can, okay? Do everything you can so you don't get frostbite."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They started to make their clothing as secure as they could, to keep them as warm as they could. Both wrapped their scarves around their faces and helped each other button up their coats to the top. Philip noticed that Mimi was wearing thin knit gloves and started to get concerned.  
  
"Meems, are those the only gloves you have?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I'm just afraid they're not going to keep you warm for that long. Maybe you should wear mine."  
  
"No, what about you? I'll be okay."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Now let me make sure you're dressed warm enough."  
  
She reached out, wrapping the scarf more around his face. "There."  
  
Philip smiled. "Thanks. Now let me help you out too." He reached for her scarf, wrapping it around her face more. Then he touched her face gently.  
  
"There, ready?"  
  
"Yeah I guess." She shakily replied.  
  
Philip looked at her disapprovingly.  
  
She spoke this time with more certainty.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now, let's see, there's a lot of glass still on my side. We need to go out on your side, but I think I should probably go first; it's going to be really windy. I'm going to have to climb over you some, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
He climbed over her and then opened the door, right away being hit by the strong winds and the biting snow. He started to have second thoughts, but the sight of another large ominous looking tree branch coming down took away any doubt. They had to find somewhere safer. He just hoped they'd be able to find the cabin.  
  
"Come on Mimi, your turn, just hold onto me okay while we're out here because it's really windy and cold."  
  
Mimi nodded her head, shakily coming out, the minute she was outside feeling the bitter cold and the fierce wind. Philip held onto her, feeling her clinging to him. The wind blew at them without remorse, the snow pelting them mercilessly. This was going to be a struggle. He hoped they were both up for it.  
  
Near the road was a small hill that led to the forest. Philip and Mimi started to make their way down it. Mimi stumbled and fell. Philip reached for her, helping her up and they continued down. When they got down to solid ground, Philip started looking around, seeing nothing, but the trees and the blinding snow falling from the sky.  
  
Philip yelled, the only way to be heard over the sounds of the wind howling.  
  
"Mimi, look for the cabin, alright! If you see anything, let me know!"  
  
"Okay!" She called back, freezing and petrified.  
  
Philip kept his arm securely around her as they stumbled through the snow, having a hard time staying up, as the strong winds seemed set on blowing them down. Every time he felt her falling, he wrapped his other arm around her too, holding her close to him.  
  
Another tree branch came down near them, Philip just catching sight of it in time. He yelled out to her.  
  
"Get down!"  
  
He pushed her down, covering her body with his. The branch hit the ground, a couple of feet from them. Philip sat up, holding onto Mimi.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded her head, her eyes full of fear.  
  
Philip reached out for her face. "I know you're scared, but I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe, all right?"  
  
Mimi looked up at him, terrified, cold and miserable, but his eyes, full of warmth and courage, gave her hope.  
  
"All right and I'll be brave, I will Philip!"  
  
Philip finished getting up off the snowy ground with her in his arms, but quickly smiled down at her. "I know you will!"  
  
They continued.  
  
****  
  
Mrs. Lockhart stared out the window, thinking of when they had been homeless. Mimi had been more concerned about her friends finding out than about her safety. She used to leave sometimes in the night.and she had no idea where she was. She worried about her terribly, but she also had to take care of Connor. He was so sick, but she would stay up, praying that her daughter was safe.  
  
Now, as she looked outside the window, at the terrifying blizzard she prayed, she prayed that they would both be kept safe.  
  
Please, let them come home, safe and sound.  
  
****  
  
They had been wandering through the forests of trees for a while now and had still found nothing. Both of their teeth were chattering non-stop as their bodies grew ever so much colder, chilling them to the bone.  
  
Mimi didn't tell Philip but her hands ached.  
  
In fact, much of her body was starting to hurt from the frigid temperature. She looked around as they struggled through the horrifying wind and bitter snow falling.  
  
"Philip, I-I-can't--do--this--I'm--s-so c--ccold!"  
  
Philip looked down at her; her face looked like it was starting to suffer from the cold, oh no, what if she was getting frostbite?! He knew his own muscles were starting to ache and the cold harsh winds were making him want to just give up, but, no, they couldn't. At least he could keep her safe.  
  
He reached for her, holding her tightly in his arms, rubbing his hands up and down her back and sides vigorously. He could feel her body shaking uncontrollably and knew he was shaking quite a bit too. Those tree branches seemed to not be coming down as much. Maybe they should just go back to the car.  
  
"Mimi, listen to me okay, we're going to go back to the car! I can't find the cabin and we can't stay out in this! We'll just keep each other warm in there okay!" His body shook from the cold as his teeth chattered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Philip didn't like that. Her voice sounded weak and she was so quiet, but her body was still shaking. They had to go back before she got any weaker.  
  
Yeah, that's what they would do.  
  
They would go back to the car and keep each other warm.  
  
****  
  
Oh, what a horrible storm, she thought as she gazed out the window of the Kiriakis Mansion.  
  
"Oh please, let my baby be all right."  
  
Kate Roberts felt so hopeless. Her youngest son might be out in that storm and there was nothing she could do.  
  
Nothing but hope and pray. She did that, closing her eyes, praying for her son to return home safely.  
  
"I've already lost a part of Lucas. Please, don't take him away from me too. Please."  
  
****  
  
"Philip where is it? Where's the hill where we came from?"  
  
Mimi looked around desperately seeing only trees and snow, one last bit of strength coming to her as terror rushed through her freezing body. Oh no. They were lost, but this time they were outside with no shelter, no nothing. Mimi sunk to the ground in horror.  
  
"Oh no, we're going to die! WE'RE GOING TO FREEZE TO DEATH PHILIP! OH! I'M SO COLD!"  
  
Philip rushed over to her, holding her in his arms, but angry and frustrated too. They couldn't do this. He reached for her face, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"LISTEN TO ME. This is going to get us nowhere do you understand? Mimi, you have to stay strong."  
  
She started crying, frightened to the core. They were going to die.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just so cold and I- I can't do this anymore."  
  
"Mimi come on, you can't stay on the ground. It's freezing!" he helped her up off the ground holding her. Concern filling his eyes, he kept moving, terribly worried though because even with that outburst he could feel her getting weaker.  
  
****  
  
Chloe Lane looked out into the night, putting her hand against the window, remembering a night similar to this one, but it was raining instead and when she touched her hand to the window so did he, just appearing on her porch, like magic.  
  
But that was in the past. Now she was moving on happily with someone, someone who made her complete. Oh, Philip definitely had tried, but it just wasn't meant to be.  
  
But she knew, never, never would she stop caring about him, about his safety and well being. That would last forever she thought, as she felt thankful, ever so thankful that he survived the island.  
  
Thankful that wherever he was now, whoever he was with, he was safe.  
  
Brady came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and she sighed, knowing she was where she belonged.  
  
****  
  
Philip felt her fall again.  
  
He got down on the ground next to her, holding her up once again.  
  
"Come on Meems, time to get up."  
  
She spoke weakly her strength now almost all gone, abandoning her weary body. She couldn't do this anymore. She just couldn't.she had nothing left in her and she was just too cold.too too cold.  
  
"I can't.you.go.leave.I .can't."  
  
"Yes you can. There's no way I'm leaving you."  
  
He picked her up once again and started to trudge on, but after a bit he stopped and held her tightly in his arms. She felt so limp now, even with the shivering of her body, and it scared him. He had to protect her. He couldn't let anything happen. Hearing her attempt to speak, he moved his head back.  
  
She looked up at him, her face now looking like it was accepting the worse.  
  
"We're n-not going t-t-to m-make it are we? We're g-g-going to d-die?"  
  
He looked down at her as she spoke now with no panic, just a deadly calmness, cold acceptance.  
  
"No Meems, I swear I won't let that happen. I'm going to protect you."  
  
But as Philip looked around at the miles and miles of forest land, the snow that continued to pound down on them and hear the moaning wind, he began to fear himself.  
  
What were they going to do? How were they going to survive this?  
  
He held onto her tightly, feeling her body shaking against his own shaking body.  
  
It seemed now.  
  
Their only hope was each other. 


	19. Chapter 33 Second Part

Chapter 33: Part IV: Discovery  
  
Mimi clung to Philip, holding onto him tightly, feeling that there was no hope left for them. They were going to die out here in the freezing cold. Her only consolation was that she wasn't alone.  
  
At least he was with her.  
  
Philip stood there, holding Mimi tightly, pressing his face against the top of her head, and desperately trying to keep her warm. She was getting so weak, but he couldn't panic.  
  
There had to be something.  
  
Something they could do. He wasn't going to let them die.  
  
"Phil-ip?"  
  
He heard her voice, so quiet now, sounding so full of fatigue.  
  
His own voice was gentle, yet shaky. It felt like ice was being thrust down his throat.  
  
"Yeah, Meems it's going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to us, I promise."  
  
"No, n-o I s-ee, I see a-ch - im- n ey, over-there."  
  
He looked over to where she was pointing, witnessing, oh thank you, thank you, thank you.  
  
It was a chimney, a little ways off that they probably hadn't seen before because they had been moving so much and it was hidden by the trees and the blinding snow and wind.  
  
"Meems, it's a chimney! Mimi you found it!! You did it! We're going to be okay!"  
  
Philip was so excited and relieved that they were going to be all right. He could get her out of this storm. He hugged her tight again, noticing her attempt at a smile, and helped her walk.  
  
After a little while, they saw the small cabin, sitting there in the snow, surrounded by trees. Philip wondered how he even saw it from the road. Maybe because it was up high it was easier to see then or maybe it was just fate. He didn't care, he was just glad they were going to be okay. He walked over with Mimi to the front door, seeing no lights on inside, no fire coming out from the chimney, nothing. He tried knocking, feeling it was ridiculous, but hey, it was worth a try. Of course no one answered and when he tried to actually open the door he had no success. He looked for an open window, checking all around the cabin and found none.  
  
Continuing his search for a way in, Philip noticed a fallen branch behind the cabin, realizing it could be their one way to warmth and safety.  
  
He walked with Mimi further into the forest. Noticing her confused expression, he explained to her what he was going to do. "Mimi, I'm going to have to break that window, so I need you to sit here for a minute, okay, and put your head down just in case any of the glass goes flying really far. I don't think it will happen; you should be safe here, but just in case, okay?" She nodded her head a tiny bit and put her head down which was answer enough for him.  
  
He walked back over to the cabin, taking the branch again, feeling the fierce winds pulling at him. He made his way closer to the window, yelling back to Mimi: "Remember Meems, keep your head down!" and then he threw the branch through the window, turning his face and body away as the force and weight of the branch shattered the glass.  
  
After he heard the loud crash, he went over to the window with another branch, using it to clear away any broken shards of glass that might get in the way. Then he took off his coat, feeling the stinging coldness right away. He placed the coat on the windowsill and then went back to Mimi.  
  
"Come on Meems, everything's going to be okay now."  
  
He helped her get up and walked back with her to the broken window, relieved that it wasn't too high so it shouldn't be too hard for them to climb through it.  
  
"Okay Meems, I think I better climb through first because I don't want you to fall onto the glass on the other side, but here, you come with me up to the opening and then I can make sure you're alright, okay?"  
  
She simply nodded her head. Philip hoped that she was okay as he climbed through the low window, over the part where he had put his coat, making sure she stayed standing. After he was on the others side, he reached for her, helping her climb through the window.  
  
After she was safely inside, Philip looked for the lights, finding out quickly that they weren't working. Great, just what he needed. He walked through what looked to be the bedroom.  
  
Oops! He broke the bedroom window! Oh well, they could send him the repair bill!  
  
Then he stumbled, because of the darkness, with Mimi in his grasp, towards another room, noticing a closet. He opened it and thank you once again, there was a flashlight on one of the shelves, that he could barely see, but found by kind of feeling around, making quite a mess.  
  
They could send him the cleaning bill too!  
  
Now that he could see, he noticed that he was in the hallway and the next room was either the living room, family room, some kind of front room that had the kitchen right there attached to it and that front door.  
  
He sat Mimi down on a sofa that was in the middle of the room, and then hurried back to the bedroom, grabbing blankets and pillows. He went back to the closet and found matches inside of it. He hurried back out to the front room and was thankful that there was wood next to the fireplace. He threw some logs in, starting up a fire, and lit a couple of candles he found nearby.  
  
Then he laid the blankets down on the floor next to the fireplace and walked with Mimi in his arms over to them, sitting down with her on the floor. He looked into her eyes, relieved that they appeared to be clear and that she seemed aware of what was happening. Then he took her coat off and removed the scarf from around her head, noticing that her body was still shaking a lot. His was too, some, but it was starting to subside. He took off his scarf, his sweater, gloves and his shoes. Now dressed in a long sleeved shirt and his jeans he turned to Mimi.  
  
"Meems, you have a shirt under your sweater?"  
  
She nodded her head and he took off her sweater, her shoes and her gloves. Her face and her hands were a little red, but it looked like she didn't have frostbite, thank goodness. He took one of the blankets, wrapped it around her, and then started to rub up and down, working to keep her warm.  
  
Sitting close to the fireplace, Mimi felt the hot flames from it start to heat up her body.  
  
But as wonderful as that was.  
  
It was his presence.  
  
His efforts to warm her up that pushed away the icy chill she had been feeling. His hands moving briskly, yet still gentle, she could feel him taking away the aching coldness in her limbs as he held her tightly, using his own body to warm her.  
  
Out there she had started to feel not only pain, but also numbness in places; his rubbing up and down now was starting to take that numbness away, leaving tiny bits of pain that slowly were replaced with what she needed to feel. Closing her eyes, secure in his embrace and basking in the warmth, Mimi rested her head against Philip's chest.  
  
Philip looked down at her, raising her chin to see her face, her eyes opening to his, her small smile heartening him. She was going to be okay, but they were both still in their wet jeans and that wasn't good. He got her to look at him again.  
  
"Mimi, we've got to get out of our jeans because they're all wet from when we were on the ground. Can you get your own off?"  
  
She looked up at him a little shyly, but nodded her head yes. She was already starting to feel better, but he was right, her legs were still freezing. She would just have to forget her own modesty for now.  
  
Philip smiled at her reassuringly, seeing her hesitation.  
  
"I'll turn around and you can cover yourself with the blanket, okay. Actually, let me go see if there's any clothes in the bedroom while you do that. Then you can have your privacy."  
  
Noticing now that he was shaking some too.he had done so much to help her, but of course, he must be cold also. Mimi reached up for his face, touching it with her reddened fingers. Just a short while ago, they had been hurting but now thanks to him.  
  
Seeing such clarity in those eyes.and thankfulness.Philip gently grasped the reddened fingers that touched his face, that brought sudden and welcome warmth to it. Slowly he brought them down to her lap, squeezing her hand quickly before letting go. Then softly he smiled down at her. With just that one small gesture, she had alleviated some of the chill he still felt.  
  
Seeing relief in his face, Mimi smiled back, finally answering him in a quiet voice.  
  
"Alright."  
  
****  
  
Philip went into the bedroom, shivering from his legs being cold, and looked in the closets and dresser drawers, finally finding some sweats and sweaters, after making another mess.  
  
He was going to end up using his whole first paycheck from Titan paying for the damage. Oh well!  
  
He called out to Mimi.  
  
"Is it safe?"  
  
Mimi laughed softly (music to Philip's ears after being so worried about her.she was his little trooper) then called out 'yes, that it was.'  
  
Philip came out after she had finished covering her legs. "Okay, I've got sweatpants and sweaters, sized to fit all, well at least in our desperate case they are. So what's your pick, the gray sweatpants, the blue sweatpants, sweater # 1 which looks like something our parents, correction, grandparents would wear or sweater # 2 which looks like.well we're thinking about staying warm right, we don't care about being fashionable."  
  
Mimi laughed again, looking up at that face that didn't look very impressed by their choices of attire.  
  
"You snob." Her voice was still a little weak from the cold that had seeped into her throat while they were outside, but she just had to get that one out.  
  
Philip laughed. "Well, you're insulting me again so that's a good sign. I'm going to go change in the bathroom. Hope you don't mind.I'll just take the clothes that look slightly bigger, unless you wanted them."  
  
She shook her head "no" and he started to head to the bathroom that was in the hallway, but he stopped suddenly.  
  
Turning back, he got down on the floor next to her, taking her face into his hands and kissing her forehead. Then he looked into her eyes. "I am so glad you're alright." He whispered with emotion, then left to go change, but not before saying.  
  
"You're only getting away with that remark you said earlier because I know you're still kind of weak."  
  
She smiled, watching him leave for a second (her hero once again) then started to change her clothes.  
  
****  
  
They changed, separately of course, and then got a good laugh at how each other looked.  
  
Mimi's blue sweat pants went past her feet so she had to roll them up, but at least there was a tie to keep them up around her waist. As for the sweater, it was somewhat big and the sleeves were too long, but at least she was much warmer now and also feeling a lot better.  
  
Philip's sweat pants looked like floods, though the sweater fit him a little, but he was also just glad to be warm.  
  
After all that, they called their frantic parents, using Philip's cell phone that for some reason stopped working in the snowstorm, but miraculously was working again indoors.  
  
Now, after finding some packets of hot chocolate in one of the cupboards, they were sitting down on the blankets with their hot drinks.  
  
Mimi looked over at Philip, noticing the cut on his head that they hadn't done anything about, except what she had done for him in the SUV. She walked over into the hallway and opened the closet Philip told her about.  
  
(Boy, he made a mess!)  
  
.and found a first aid kit. She came back out to the living room with it.  
  
Philip looked up at her unhappily.  
  
"What are you doing with that?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm going to clean your cut." She got down on the floor, holding some gauze. She moved over towards him, resulting in Philip quickly backing up.  
  
Oh my goodness, was the big bad football player actually scared? Chicken, she thought. "Oh now don't be such a baby. This isn't going to hurt." She poured some antibacterial solution onto the gauze, prepared to clean his cut.  
  
"At least I don't think."  
  
That last remark elicited some raised eyebrows from Philip and another suspicious look. He hated hospitals, medicine, any kind of things used to clean wounds, just plain all of it.  
  
"Just kidding." Mimi smiled at him and started gently cleaning the cut on the side of his forehead. Moving in closer to get a better view, she placed one hand near the top of his head, feeling a small bump.  
  
"Philip, you said you didn't have a bump, but you do! Did you deliberately lie to me?"  
  
Oh-oh. she looked angry. Why did he feel like he did when his mother was scolding him? He looked at her sheepishly.  
  
Man she was good! "Uh, well you see, I guess, I -uh hit it on the steering wheel or something.I don't know. I just didn't think it was that bad and we had way more important things to worry about."  
  
His cut stung a little, but her hands were so gentle and soothing. As for the bump, it had hurt him a little also, but it was true, he barely felt it.probably all that adrenaline kicking in.  
  
When she was done, satisfied that the cut wasn't very deep, she bandaged it and sat back down looking into his eyes with concern. "You should have told me. I was so worried about you.anything could've happened. We should put ice on it and we have to ma-"  
  
He smiled gently. She was babbling again, a sure sign of her anxiety. He reached for her, stopping her from going on by holding onto her shoulders and looking into her eyes.  
  
"Honestly, I'm fine. Yes I hit it, but it doesn't feel that bad and I don't even want to think about anything frozen. The cut feels better too. Thank you for being my nurse. Now stop worrying about me and sit down so you stay warm." He easily got her to sit down by keeping his hands on her shoulders and pushing her downward a little.  
  
Mimi gave him a disapproving look (trying to be sneaky, humph!). "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes. Now I suggest you get comfortable because it looks like this is where we're going to be staying for the night."  
  
Mimi looked at him a little apprehensively. Why was he so calm about this, she thought, noticing his relaxed demeanor.  
  
"The WHOLE night?"  
  
"No Mimi, we'll stay for a couple of minutes then head back out into the snow." he paused for effect "yes, of course the whole night!"  
  
Mimi wasn't sure how she felt about that.spending the night.together?  
  
Philip looked annoyed. "What Mimi, you think I planned this?"  
  
"No, of course not, it's just, I guess I didn't think about it before. I was just happy to be somewhere warm. Gosh, what are my mom and dad going to say?"  
  
"Well they must have realized that you'd be alone with me when you told them we were going to stay here. And I highly doubt they want you on the road in a blizzard like this."  
  
"No, you're right.I just didn't think about it."  
  
Philip's look turned serious. "You know you can trust me, right?"  
  
Mimi returned his serious look, ending it with a smile. "Sure, I know that. It's not like anything's going to happen."  
  
"Right."  
  
They both sat there quietly as the wind howled outside and the fire burned inside.  
  
Both lost in their own private thoughts.  
  
Finally, Mimi spoke up. "Thank you Philip for saving my life tonight. I never could have gotten through everything without you." Sincerity filled her eyes.  
  
"Well hey, who was it that put my coat on me in the car huh? You know, when I was out I could hear your voice in my dreams."  
  
"Your dreams? You were dreaming?" She asked, wondering what the dreams had been about.  
  
"Yeah. Well actually, there was only one dream, about the island. But when I started to wake up I could hear your voice and feel your tears falling on my face."  
  
"I was so worried and I was talking to you, hoping you would wake up." She wondered if he realized that she noticed.she noticed how quickly he changed the subject from the island to something else.  
  
It still bothered him.  
  
"It helped." His voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Mimi studied Philip for a minute, speaking her next words without really thinking about if she should just hold back.  
  
"Philip, you said you dreamed about the island."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He sounded a little apprehensive.  
  
"Do you still have dreams about it when you go to sleep?"  
  
She wasn't going to give up on this. Oh well.  
  
"Yeah, not as much, but yeah, sometimes. Tonight was different."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I remembered more than I ever have. I guess I blocked out so much, more than I realized. I guess a part of me hasn't wanted to remember."  
  
It wasn't easy, talking about it, but a part of him also wanted to get it out and who better with than a friend, someone he felt at ease with. "You want me to tell you about it don't you?"  
  
She was sitting across from him, near the blazing fire, where they were sitting on a blanket, using the other blankets to cover themselves up. With the flames of the fire lighting up their faces, Philip waited for her to answer.  
  
Mimi didn't say anything at first. She had always been the school gossip, the one to go to for the latest dirt, but after all the trouble with the internet prank she realized that she was too consumed in gossip and other things that had little to do with her. She needed to live her own life, not live her life through others. Having to stay after school so much helped, and devoting even more time to her love of photography, also helped. However, what helped her probably the most was having a friend to laugh with, to take challenges with and to learn with. In such a short time, she felt they had grown so much closer and now she wanted to be there for him, but she didn't want to push.  
  
"You think I want you to talk about it because then I can go spread it around don't you, because I just have to know everyone else's business. But I-"  
  
He cut her off.  
  
"No Meems, I don't think that."  
  
"I'm not saying I'm perfect. I still am curious about things. I mean I can't help it, I like knowing about other people sometimes. But I'm not this big gossip anymore either and I wouldn't hurt you by telling anyone else what you tell me. If you tell me a secret I won't go blab about it to everyone and I wo-"  
  
Philip interrupted her with an amused smile. "Okay, okay you can stop now! I trust you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. And it's not you, it's me. For the longest time I only remembered bits and pieces but tonight when I was out.I saw so much of it in my head and when I woke up.I didn't forget. I've had so many dreams about it and I'd wake up from them not knowing where I was at first, confused and not able to piece things together."  
  
"But tonight you could?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"That I was scared-scared that I would die."  
  
Mimi heard the shakiness, yet sort of finality in his voice. She could tell this wasn't easy for him, but maybe it would help if he started talking about it.  
  
She moved in closer, placing her hand on his, which was in his lap.  
  
"Philip, I don't want to push you, but if you want to talk about it, I'm here. That night, that night I was attacked I had never been so scared in my life. Even tonight wasn't as bad because, well because you were with me the whole time, but that night."  
  
Philip moved his hand to clasp hers in it, letting his fingers move gently over her skin.  
  
"Meems, it's okay now, you're safe. I know that night was really horrible for you and I was scared too, scared for you. I wish you hadn't had to go through any of that." He looked into her eyes kindly.  
  
The touch of his fingers was so gentle, like rippling stream water, and her hand felt warm in his.  
  
"But I got through it because of you Philip. You helped me so much and tonight with you by my side, as scary as it was, I felt your strength giving me courage. And I know, I know I panicked tonight and you probably wished you were with anybody but me, somebody so calm like Chloe."  
  
She put her head down shyly.  
  
Philip reached with his other hand to gently tip her chin up, getting her to look at him.  
  
"Hey, you said it yourself. No one's perfect and you're right, a part of me wishes you weren't with me tonight."  
  
She moved her head, looking away, his words hurting her.  
  
He touched her face, getting her to look at him again.  
  
"I didn't mean that in a bad way. Now that you're safe, I'm glad to have you here with me, but when we were out there.I was just so worried about you. And I wish you would stop putting yourself down. Of course, you were scared. I was scared too, but when I woke up, I didn't wake up to somebody who was all hysterical and panicking. I woke up to someone who was worried more about me than herself. Let's not forget too the fact that you're the one that saw the chimney with those sharp eyes of yours! And you and Chloe are just two very different people, that's all." He took his hand away from her face.  
  
Mimi wondered about his last comment. Yes they were very different people, but did he prefer one over the other? It bothered her a little, but she said nothing about it. "I guess I did okay, but it must have been so scary for you on the island, all alone."  
  
Philip sighed, now that the topic was back to him and the island.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Philip, how did it start, how did you get separated from Shawn and Belle?"  
  
He could feel her hand in his, so soft and warm, his fingers still gently massaging it. He sat there silently for a minute as she just sat there quietly too, the wind whistling outside, crackling sounds coming out of the fireplace. Then after looking down, he raised his head again and looking into her eyes, he started quietly recounting the harrowing experience.  
  
"We found a tunnel out of the cave and we crawled through it. It was long and I remember my knees and back hurting, and we encountered some interesting creatures, but we got through it and on the other side was the ocean and off in the distance a bit there was an island. We started to swim with the game plan to keep Belle between Shawn and me so we could protect her, but because of the storm, the water was choppy and the current was strong. Before I knew it, somehow, I lost Shawn and Belle and I couldn't see any island anymore. It was so hard to swim because the water, it was like it was battling me, like I had to fight against it. The waves were pushing me down and then there were the rocks, rocks everywhere that were jagged and big.I.I remember hitting my side on one of them and it hurt so much, but it was either sink or swim. I didn't have a choice. I had to endure the pain and go on."  
  
Mimi could feel his hand shaking as it held hers. She moved closer in front of him, reaching out for his other hand, holding it tightly in hers, massaging it with her fingers just like he was still doing for her.  
  
"It's okay. You're not there anymore. You're safe now."  
  
Did she have any idea what her support meant to him, how soothing the touch of her delicate fingers felt against his hand? It gave him the strength to go on.  
  
"Then I hit my head on one and I honestly don't know and I swear everything went black, but I don't know, I was awake again.I guess or.or maybe I just can't remember it all or may-"  
  
Now HE was babbling, nervously, shakily. It was hard to watch him do this, how much it affected him still, but maybe if he finally opened up about it, maybe it would help him. She saw the fear in his eyes now, something that was so new to her; he was always so brave or cocky. She continued to massage his hand, holding it in her lap.  
  
"Philip, maybe some of it you won't ever remember. Maybe because you were in pain your mind blocked it out to protect you. I've heard of that before. That night of the coronation, when I was shot, I remember so little. I barely even had time to be scared because Shawn just pushed me down with him right away."  
  
Philip looked at her with shock. He forgot. He forgot that she had been shot that night. He hadn't even learned about it until much later. He was too concerned about his father at that time and helping him with his plan. It had weighed on him so heavily that the only friend he really talked to then was her, Chloe.  
  
"Oh my--Mimi I forgot. You were shot that night. There was so much going on with my mom and dad that.I never even realized how much danger you were in."  
  
"Well we all were, but I didn't mean to change the subject. I just wanted to show you that I understand how you can't remember everything. You were hurt so badly. There's the scar on your head..." She was referring to the fact that the rock that he hit his head on had left a tiny scar, on his forehead, that wasn't that visible because he usually combed his hair over his forehead, but when the wind pushed it back, it was visible. "And there's one on your side too?"  
  
"Yeah. It's a little bigger."  
  
"Well it just shows how seriously hurt you were. Of course there's things you don't remember, but Philip what happened next? Do you know how you got to the island?"  
  
Both of them were still massaging each other's hands as he continued.  
  
"It hurt, but I wanted to live so I.I kept looking for the shore which reappeared, but now everything looked so far away. I didn't realize it was a different island. I just swam and somehow I got to it, my lungs burning, feeling so.I passed out.I guess.I woke up and pain.I just felt pain.and the sun.so hot and I, I couldn't get up so I crawled on my knees and it went black again, then I woke up and I tried to eat some fruit on the ground, but it made me sick and I, I couldn't eat, I couldn't move, it just hurt and the only thing I felt underneath my body was the sand and rocks and water when the tide came in and I was so scared, I couldn't ever remember before, but I remembered tonight, how I was wishing that I hadn't gotten so possessive, so crazy, feeling like I wouldn't see anyone again.feeling..that.I.I was going to die.alone..."  
  
His body was shaking so much. She let go of his hand, taking hers away from his shaky grasp, pulling him into her arms, holding him against her, feeling his face against her shoulder. He wasn't crying and he wasn't hysterical. His voice was just so shaky. It was pure fear.the fear he must have felt being on that island all alone, not able to do anything for himself, in so much pain, and being so sick.  
  
She remembered the day they found him, his body sunburned, how badly hurt his head and side were, scrapes all over from trying to survive, his clothes torn in so many places and how weak he was, how still. She held him in her arms now as she remembered the night they waited, waited to see if he even had a chance of living, that night, when they all feared, when the doctor warned that they should prepare themselves just in case. But as weak as he was he fought, fought for his life.and day by day he got better.  
  
Thank goodness, he got better.  
  
Philip held onto Mimi, once again feeling her support him. He rested his head against her shoulder, breathing heavily, feeling her hands stroking his back, helping him to feel calm again, taking away the fear that the memory brought back with it. Sighing, he closed his eyes, clinging to her, feeling the reassuring warmth of her body so close to his.  
  
Then after a bit of this, he slowly pulled back.  
  
She felt him starting to move away, the heat of his body leaving her. With some surprise she realized she missed it, but soon he was holding her hands in his, smiling gently.  
  
He felt so filled with emotion as he held her hands in his, just silently watching her face, listening to her slightly shaky voice as she spoke.  
  
"Maybe now you can sleep better Philly. Maybe you won't have as many dreams anymore."  
  
How vulnerable she sounded right then, but maybe she was right. He knew one thing: he felt like a tremendous load that he had been carrying since the island had been removed. Finally, he didn't have to carry it; finally, he was free. He smiled, gradually taking his hands away after one still moment.  
  
Oh, why did he let go of her hands?  
  
Philip moved in closer to Mimi and spoke seriously. "Meems, tell me what happened with you and Kevin on the island."  
  
Suspicion entered her eyes. "I already told you. Nothing happened."  
  
"So why don't I believe that?"  
  
Shakily she backed up. "Why do you want to know? It doesn't matter."  
  
"It matters to me."  
  
"Why would it matter to you, I mea-"  
  
She gasped, feeling his hand start to stroke her cheek over and over again. He had touched her face before, but not like this. This was a caress that made her heart feel like it was turning over, that made her insides weak.  
  
"Please, just tell me. I'm not trying to be callous or pushy. I just want to know more about you."  
  
He could tell his touch was affecting her and it excited him. He hadn't even planned any of this. But after the way she was there for him when he was talking about the island, he wanted to know more.he wanted to understand her even better and touching her, it was becoming like a drug, something he had to do deep inside.  
  
Sensing her uncertainty though, he reluctantly let go of her cheek and waited for her to respond.  
  
"It's just so embarrassing."  
  
"Mimi, whatever happened, you can tell me. I'm not doing this to hurt you, I swear, or to make you feel uncomfortable and please if it's really something you feel you can't talk about tell me, I'll let it go, I promise. I mean."  
  
He did try to let it go, but before he knew it, his curiosity and need to know got the better of him and he ended up asking her even more personal things.  
  
"What about Shawn, didn't you still have a crush on him?"  
  
She stared at him silently.  
  
Oh no. She seemed so nervous talking about it. This wasn't what he wanted at all. He didn't want to hurt her.  
  
"I'm sorry. Just forget it."  
  
He started to get up, but.  
  
She reached out for his arm, pushing on it to get him to sit back down across from her.  
  
He sat back down slowly, saying nothing. He'd give her the time she needed to respond.  
  
She sat there, her hands in her lap, looking down.  
  
"First of all, Shawn, that was just dumb. I mean, how could I think he would ever like me?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Belle, Philip. She's gorgeous and I'm, I'm just alright. She's loved by everyone and-"  
  
The touch of his hand on her arm stopped her suddenly.  
  
"Mimi, look at me."  
  
She raised her face slowly to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Remember when we talked on the island? Remember.I told you that you were pretty? Well I meant that. Don't you believe it.don't you believe you're pretty?" He titled his head a little, searching her eyes for the answer.  
  
"I guess I'm okay looking, but it's just hard sometimes, being in Belle's shadow. I love her. She's like my sister and I would never want to hurt her, but."  
  
He was being so kind, but she also felt a little uncertain talking about him with this. What did he think about her?  
  
"I understand. It's hard for you sometimes; I know how much you care for her and I know that you have always been close to her. I saw you on the island watching them and yes you were happy for them, but it was kind of hard for you too, wasn't it, to see them together?" He remembered her looking at them quietly, her eyes kind of sad.  
  
"Yes, but I got over it and I'm very happy for them now."  
  
A rushed answer, but he didn't dig any further.  
  
"So you and Kevin started talking?"  
  
"Yeah. He's into computers like me and we started talking and then we.we did more.I don't know why I feel so anxious, I mean this is probably no big deal to you. You're the king of Salem High. You've been on lots of dates and you've been with lots of girls." Mimi looked away.  
  
Philip wondered, was she saying.?  
  
"Who told you all of this?"  
  
"No one. It's just so obvious that you've been with lots of girls. I mean they all love you and want to be with you."  
  
Philip laughed cryptically. "Yeah, they love the fact that I'm a rich jock and how I look. None of those girls that I took out before Chloe cared about me: Philip. They were always more interested in what the mansion looked like and getting to go out with the star quarterback. So what did you mean by more? Mimi, did you and he."  
  
She looked away again, embarrassed.  
  
"Oh man, forget I even asked that! This is just way too personal and you're not comfortable with it either, but I'll tell you one thing. I guess you thought that because I went out with a lot of girls before Chloe that it meant that I.well that I went all the way.well.let's just say nothing happened."  
  
Mimi laughed sarcastically. "Right Philip."  
  
"I'm dead serious."  
  
She could tell from his sober expression that he meant it. "But, but I don't get it.didn't you want to? I mean you're a guy and I'm sure some of those girls you went out with would have been more than happy."  
  
She didn't know what to say next.  
  
"Us guys, we think only with our hormones, right?" Philip laughed a little, but got serious again. "I didn't care about any of them. There was only one girl and she-"  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
"Yeah. Well we came close, but we didn't."  
  
"Oh, well."  
  
"I probably shouldn't have started this. I just, what can I say, I was curious, but."  
  
"No, Philip. Being able to talk to you means a lot to me. I thought this year was going to be a nightmare, but I've had fun because of you."  
  
"I feel the exact same way Meems-"  
  
"Wait. I need to say something. You asked me about Kevin and I avoided answering you, but I want you to know.we did almost, well you know, but it didn't happen. And I'm glad it didn't because.it was, it was just about one thing. I mean Kevin's a nice guy, but we barely knew each other and then we came back to Salem and well you know, Susan's smart and everything and me, I guess I don't have what it takes.I don't know."  
  
Mimi got up quickly, facing the door.  
  
Philip got up too. Standing behind her, he spoke softly.  
  
"Meems, why? Why were you willing to settle for so little?"  
  
She didn't turn around.  
  
"Oh that's easy for you to say. You could have any girl you want and you had someone you were in love with, but I"  
  
The threat of tears came to her eyes.  
  
Philip wrapped his arms around her from behind, savoring the feeling of holding her so close and wanting to comfort her. Then he let go and turned her around to face him. His eyes searched hers as he held her face in his hands. His fingertips moving over her skin slowly, he took one step forward.  
  
"When Shawn and Belle set us up with those blind dates I hated the fact that you were going out with someone else. Then we got there and I couldn't take my eyes off you, the way you looked, so pretty. You ARE so pretty, but you are also fun, honest, loyal, vulnerable and so caring."  
  
He removed his hands from her face and held onto her upper arms, moving his hands back and forth over the wool material of the sweater she was wearing. "And that guy, I couldn't stand it when he touched you. I wanted to hold you in my arms."  
  
Mimi couldn't believe any of this was happening, the way his touch felt, the look in his eyes, it was filling her with such incredible sensations.  
  
"Then we were dancing together and it felt so good.so right. But I've.it's scary because you're my friend, my dear friend and I, I made so many mistakes before. I got so serious so fast and I don't want to make that mistake again. Please don't think I don't care about you because that's not true. Why do you think I asked about Kevin? Because I wanted to know more about you. When we were in the car and we almost kissed.Meems, I wanted to.don't you see Meems? It's just you deserve so much more than what you were going to get that night on the island.So much more."  
  
One hand came back to her face, fingers stroking the softness of her skin. Watching her silently, so close he could see the details of her nose, her cheeks, her eyes.those green eyes that now in close-up resembled jade, luminescent jade. He could see how her hair was longer than it had been months before, even weeks ago, now cascading waves of auburn.  
  
And how could he not notice how her small frame looked in those way too big sweats and sweater.absolutely huggable.absolutely.  
  
His touch was so soft. It was sending delicious shivers throughout her and she delighted when he took his other hand and started doing the same thing with it. She looked up into his eyes, the color of the sea and yet, how much they looked like waves of blue mixed in with the foam that tipped each tide, swirling together to create the unique shade that gave him his vision. Such tenderness filled those nonpareil eyes as he slowly started to lean forward, his hands still caressing her face. Enraptured, her eyes closed.  
  
Her auburn lashes, so visible now with her eyes shut.  
  
He waited.waited for them to open again, to give him his answer. Pleading silently that her answer would be the one he craved.needed.  
  
Lost in his touch, wanting to keep losing herself in it, but also needing to know what he was feeling, she opened her eyes again.  
  
Jade.flawless jade once more.telling him.  
  
Oh.those ocean tide eyes.they spoke the truth.  
  
His answer, finally he had it. They wanted the same thing. She wanted what he wanted.  
  
It wasn't just her. Oh, thank goodness. It was him too.  
  
He knew and she knew.  
  
They had waited long enough.  
  
Her body moving closer to his with involuntary movements as her mind turned off.  
  
His eyes starting to close as he felt the warmth of her body nearing.  
  
Her own eyes closing, emotion filling her mind at his face moving down towards hers.  
  
Outside the wind continued to howl and inside the fire burned bright, but they forgot.  
  
They forgot everything as.  
  
Their lips met.  
  
His fingers caressing her cheeks.  
  
After so many interrupted moments, the timing not quite right.  
  
The beginning of.finally.a kiss.  
  
His lips parting and slowly moving over hers, feeling her, learning about her.  
  
It was a kiss of wonder.  
  
Of discovery.  
  
His hands slowly moved from her face to her hair.running his fingers through that soft auburn hair that just months ago he had dried.one strand at a time. In the back of his mind he recalled how strange he had started to feel that night, how being near her had unnerved him a bit yet he hadn't really understood the reason. Gently moving his mouth with hers, he realized now why.  
  
Oh, the way he was kissing her.  
  
Taking his time, letting her feel, no rushing, no selfishness or awkwardness.  
  
It wasn't just physical, it was so much more, and it was such a soft gentle kiss. Her hands moved up to around his neck, her fingers climbing even higher to travel through his golden locks. She shivered with delight, her lips responding to his.  
  
After this bit of ecstasy.  
  
Philip ended the kiss, letting her go tenderly and slowly, letting his lips linger over hers for a little bit, savoring the feeling, the sweet taste of her.  
  
Their heads fell forward, using each other as a wall of support as they waited for their near breathless state to return to normal.  
  
For their heartbeat to slow down.  
  
Both already missing the intimacy of such an act as they had just engaged in.  
  
Mimi felt her head against his, felt his arms now wrapped around her as she held onto him.she slowly looked up.up into his eyes.seeing his look down into hers.that gentle smile of his.warming her up inside.but wanting the feel of his lips again.  
  
She reached up, touching his face. With delight, she watched his eyes close, knowing he was responding to her touch. She reached up even more, impatient to have her senses filled with his warmth once more.  
  
Feeling him more than willing to meet her halfway.  
  
Their lips meeting again.  
  
This time her hands on his, face holding it down close to her as he held her in his arms, letting his hands move over her back, her fingers moving through that golden hair of his, both of them feeling incredible emotional and physical warmth run through them as they explored something so new.  
  
Once again, they ended it slowly, wanting more, but also not wanting to ruin it, something so novel. It was just so wonderful being with each other like this.  
  
Just starting out.  
  
His hands were still on her arms as he looked down at her.  
  
"Promise me. Promise me, you'll never settle for second best, because you deserve more. Promise me Mimi."  
  
His voice was husky and still a little breathless as he spoke.  
  
Mimi held onto him, feeling him support her as her emotions were still so strong.  
  
"I promise. I won't."  
  
Her voice shaky, full of feeling.  
  
He kissed her again slowly on the mouth and then raised his head, looking down into her eyes.  
  
"I wanted to kiss you before, but I, well, I was kind of scared to."  
  
She looked up at him with surprise. "You were scared to kiss me?" Her hands moved up and down his back of their own accord.  
  
He had no complaints.  
  
"Yeah, I told you our friendship means a lot to me and I made mistakes before-"  
  
"You weren't the only one who made mistakes." She admonished him.  
  
He smiled. "Right, I know, but I just.I want to take this slow, okay? I don't want us to lose our friendship."  
  
Mimi looked up at him with disappointment. "You don't want to be with me?"  
  
He shook his head vigorously at her deflated response.  
  
"No, no, I do. It's just I want to take it slow. You know, go out together, keep having great long talks, go riding together, and definitely continue kissing, but I don't want to rush it. We already are great friends, best friends; now this is our chance to be something more, but let's take our time with it, okay?"  
  
She worried a little bit about his answer.  
  
It was almost too good to be true. He wanted to go out with her. They were now more than just friends. They were something.so special.  
  
"Okay." She didn't tell him about her worries, not confessing that the shadow of his previous relationship could be bothering her.  
  
Phillip looked at his watch and laughed. "Hey Meems, it's already the New Year."  
  
Mimi laughed too, letting go of her doubts, wanting to just enjoy being with him.alone. "Oh my gosh. I forgot all about it!"  
  
"Me too." He wrapped his arms securely around her. "Dance with me."  
  
She looked up at him with shock even though she kept her own arms wrapped about him. "But there's no music!"  
  
"What are you talking about? We have the sound of the wind howling, the fire crackling, and even the beat of our hearts."  
  
Mimi laughed. "You nut!"  
  
Philip held her even closer to him with a grin and then a grimace. "Boy, what a romantic you are. Now you're ruining the moment." He put the side of his face against hers, whispering.  
  
"Come on, dance with me."  
  
Shivering with pleasure at that voice, she gave in easily. "Okay."  
  
They started to dance together, holding each other close, both of them filled with such joy.  
  
For the moment, any doubts or fears they had faded away.  
  
Alone together, they finally allowed themselves to feel what they had tried to deny for so long.  
  
"Happy New Year Meems."  
  
"Happy New Year Philly."  
  
They shared one more delicious kiss.  
  
"Mmmm, you taste chocolaty!" Philip murmured in her ear, making her giggle.  
  
The two of them dancing to a music all their own.  
  
So, hope that it was worth the wait... ...There's more. 


	20. Chapter 33 Third Part

Chapter 33 Part V: Contradictions  
  
Outside the wind continued to howl furiously and the snow fell heavily, as inside the flames from the fire cast shadows on the wall, where two friends since childhood began experiencing something new and exciting. Philip and Mimi danced together to the sounds of the fireplace and the stormy night, simply enjoying the company of each other, the feel of each other.  
  
Philip, in the sweat pants that were too short for him and the sweater that fit awkwardly, in a cabin that had only a fireplace to keep warm, since any signs of a heater seemed to be non-existent, and with a damaged brand new automobile, was feeling not a care in the world. In his arms was a girl that had become one of his absolute best friends and now their relationship had gotten even stronger. He could feel her soft breath near his neck and upper part of his body, as they slowly moved together. Her arms were under his, her hands on his upper back, that soft touch sending awareness through him--of something so unique.  
  
Never did he think that night months ago, when he first started walking home with her, that it would lead to something like this--that they would get so close--that they would kiss.  
  
Ah, how that felt, but he wouldn't rush this, he didn't want to lose himself again; he was going to savor this and take it one day at a time. He smiled and closed his eyes, burying his face into her hair.  
  
Mimi, in sweat pants that were nearly dragging on the floor because they had a hard time staying rolled up, a sweater that was way too big for her, in a place that had no working lights, no tv, no cd or any type of music player, and not even any makeup on, was in pure bliss. She was being held in the strong arms of a guy she had known for almost forever, and who had become such a special friend. She could feel his head against her hair, the heat from him keeping her warm, in a room that only had a fireplace to keep it heated. She could smell the wonderful familiar scent of him and feel his hands on her back, sometimes moving up to her hair, his hands running through it tenderly. It was such an unexpected discovery, what she was feeling.  
  
That night, when she saw him, thinking he had snuck up on her, had been like any other night. She didn't think anything of it right at first. She hadn't realized that their walks home would change so many things in wonderful ways. He filled her with so many emotions tonight when he kissed her with such kindness and caring. It had shocked her and delighted her, but she needed to not get too excited too fast. He wanted to take things slow and she could go along with that as long as they could be like this-- together. She closed her eyes, resting her cheek against his shoulder.  
  
A little while later:  
  
He felt her shiver.  
  
"Are you cold?" He wrapped his arms more securely around her.  
  
"A little. It's kind of colder over here, closer to the door, and away from the fireplace."  
  
"I have the perfect remedy for that." He whispered slyly, taking her face into his hands and warmly kissing her, enjoying the feel of her lips against his, feeling her more than receptive to him.  
  
"You're right, it is chocolaty, must be the hot cocoa." Mimi responded after his delicious lips left hers.  
  
Philip laughed. "See, I told you. Now, I would love to keep doing this, but, uh, we are here alone, nobody to interrupt us and uh, well this is kind of a dangerous situation, you know?"  
  
He was letting his hands run over her shoulders, massaging them.  
  
"What, being here with me? You mean I make you feel that way?" She asked with some surprise, holding onto his waist, her fingers making tiny movements there.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Well I agree with you, especially when you smile in that irresistible way." She was of course referring to that dimpled smile of his, which he was wearing on his face right now. "So, how about we see if we can find something to eat?" She smiled up at him.  
  
"Food?" He asked roguishly.  
  
Mimi smirked. "Yes Philip, food. Come on; let's see what we can find and this time don't make a mess." She grabbed his hand, leading him into the kitchen area, which was pretty small.  
  
Philip let go of her hand for a minute, getting one of the candles from near the fireplace and returned to the kitchen with it. "Hey, I was desperate and it was practically pitch black so I couldn't see anything!" He protested.  
  
"My, my, my! How could I be so insensitive! Here, let me show you how sorry I am!" She stood up on her tippy toes, reaching up for him, and gave him one more appetizing kiss.  
  
His dreamy look of contentment said enough. "Okay, now that your feelings are appeased, help me find something edible."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Philip saluted. They looked all over the place, their findings meager. Philip once again was not impressed. "Okay, after practically tearing the kitchen apart, we have one can of beanie weanies (Yuck), a can of sardines, which you already expressed your distaste for and one bag of microwave popcorn (lightly buttered). Wow, what a feast!" Philip replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, stop being such a spoiled brat!" Mimi replied with feistiness in response to his complaints.  
  
"Hey, even you said the sardines sound awful." Philip answered in defense.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, but we can still eat. We can have the beanie weanies and the popcorn."  
  
"What an awful name, beanie weanies; who thought of that?" Philip scrunched up his nose in distaste.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes in response. "Be quiet and find me a pot to cook with."  
  
"All right. All right."  
  
****  
  
They had just finished eating their 'feast.' Philip actually ended up liking the beanie weanies, saying "these are great!" Mimi was kind of shocked he had never had them before and found it funny that something he originally was repulsed by, he ended up enjoying. Philip had been delighted when she informed him that you could find a can of the stuff just about at any supermarket for a very affordable price.  
  
After finishing their popcorn and having some more hot coca, they relaxed together by the fire.  
  
While Philip rested his head against a pillow, Mimi laid her cheek on top of his stomach, both of them now happily well nourished.  
  
Philip stroked her hair, noticing that her hands were a little red. He took one into his grasp. "Meems, do your hands hurt?"  
  
Able to feel his body stiffen a bit, Mimi reacted to his concern. "No, not really. They did before, especially when we were out there. Why are you asking?"  
  
"Because they're kind of red." He was rubbing her hand with his now, up and down gently.  
  
"It's okay. They don't hurt and what you're doing now is making them feel even better. She sighed contentedly, feeling him reach for her other hand as he started rubbing it too. Mimi raised her head, looking up into his blue eyes. "What about your head? Does it hurt?"  
  
"Actually, I kind of feel a dull ache now, but I think it's just because I'm getting tired." Philip let go of her hands gently and went back to stroking her hair, feeling warm and relaxed.  
  
Now she looked at him with concern. "Do you want me to try to find some aspirin?" She moved to get up.  
  
Philip pushed her back down soothingly, getting her to rest her head and cheek on his stomach again, a sensation he was enjoying. "No, I'm fine." He started moving his hands over her hair once more.  
  
Mimi felt herself grow calmer from the pleasurable feeling of him stroking her hair. "Philly?"  
  
Philip smiled at her use of the childhood nickname his closest friends had granted him with in kindergarten. Shawn and Belle still called him it from time to time, but Mimi was the one who used it the most now and he definitely wasn't complaining about it. Somehow, when she said it, it made him feel incredibly warm inside. It had become something special between them, like when he called her Meems, which now was most of the time. "Yeah?"  
  
"Remember that one time when we were all in the first grade and we went out into the rain and splashed in all those puddles and got-"  
  
Philip finished for her. "All muddy! I got home and tracked all this mud into the mansion. I mean, I was this little kid.I didn't think about taking off my shoes. My mom, she was so upset! I remember she looked at me and said 'Philip Robert Kiriakis, where on earth did you get so filthy from?!' Oh man Meems, I thought I had it that day, but of course I just."  
  
"You little brat, you just gave her one of those lost little puppy dog looks didn't you?"  
  
Philip laughed, making Mimi's head move up and down with the motion. "Yeah and that pretty much got me off, though she said 'next time young man, you remember to stay out of those puddles!'"  
  
"I remember we looked like swamp children, mud all over the place, especially after you and Shawn started running in all the puddles, getting Belle and myself all dirty and wet!"  
  
"Oh man, that was so much fun! We did some crazy things! Like remember when we tried to sell Lemonade in front of your house?"  
  
"Yeah, and we actually made a ton of money because we were smart enough to do it on the hottest day of the year!"  
  
"Yeah, but we ran out and then we had to start selling every other drink you had in your house, orange juice."  
  
"Pineapple juice."  
  
"soda water..which we all thought was."  
  
They both responded together. "YUCKY!" Then they laughed, Mimi enjoying the pleasure of laying against his stomach.  
  
"Some great times, huh Meems?" Philip asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, definitely Phil." Mimi said as she placed her cheek on his stomach.  
  
Philip yawned, as the tiredness his body was feeling started to take over. Mimi sat up, reached for one of the blankets and placed it on top of him. Then she took another and placed it on top of herself, resuming her former relaxing position afterwards.  
  
Philip looked down at Mimi. "Thank you." He said in response to her covering him with the blanket.  
  
"Sure. The least I could do for you after everything you did toni- yesterday", she amended as she realized again that it was no longer 2001. "You kept us safe and not once did you let me give up. You could have left me and you didn't. I even told you to." She said the last words quietly, touching the blanket that she had covered him with, feeling its softness against her cheek.  
  
Philip spoke seriously, though getting even drowsier. "I would never leave you out in that by yourself. We were in it together and I know you did your best to be brave and I'm just glad we're all right now."  
  
"Me too." She moved up and touched his face, stroking it, watching him close his eyes in response. Then, very gently, she kissed him. When finished, she looked into his eyes. "You're pretty wonderful Philip Kiriakis."  
  
Philip reached for her face and returned the kiss. "You too Mimi Lockhart." He smiled at her as she smiled in returned and then moved back down to rest her head against his stomach again.  
  
Philip resumed stroking her hair slowly.  
  
After a little while, Mimi felt his hand stop and she looked up to see his eyes closed, his breathing coming out steadily as he slept peacefully. She moved up to see his face, taking in his long lashes and golden blonde hair. "You poor thing. You must be so tired after everything that happened. You mean so much to me and it scares me because I'm not sure you feel exactly.I mean you said it yourself, you want to take things slow, but is that because it's me? Would it be different if it was.her? I mean you loved her so intensely, right? Oh Philip, I want to believe, but I.I'm scared too.What happens when we leave here? Will it still be the same?" He moved a little, making a small sound of contentment in his sleep. It looked like he was smiling. Well she could smile too.this wasn't a time to worry, this was a time to enjoy being with him, falling asleep with him, something so wonderful. She reached up and kissed his forehead, then rested her head on his stomach again, feeling his hand move in his sleep to rest on her shoulder.Oh, what a feeling.as she drifted off to sleep herself.  
  
Philip, with heavy eyes, woke up, no longer hearing the sounds of the fierce winds outside. The storm must have passed. The fire had stopped burning, except for a couple of sparks yet he wasn't cold at all...  
  
He looked down to see Mimi lying on his stomach fast asleep, her cheek cushioned against the soft material of the blanket her hand resting there too. The blanket she had covered herself with earlier had slipped off some. He grasped it, placing it more securely on top of her, and then looked down at her sweet face. There was that auburn hair again, hiding much of her facial features as she slept. He touched the strands of it with the tips of his fingers and smiled softly. "You don't know how glad I was tonight that you ended up being all right. I was so worried about you, but thankfully, you hung in there. With you, I've been able to move on, to feel happy again. I meant what I said when I told you that I don't want to rush this, but you know right, you know that I care about you ever so much. What could that turn into? I honestly don't know, but I do know that this special friendship we have means everything to me." She sighed a little in her sleep and her hand moved a bit. Philip smiled tenderly. "Oh Meems." Then with the utmost gentleness, he moved her body with his as he positioned himself so he was curled around her, her back to his chest. Lastly, he put one of the blankets over both of them and wrapped one arm around her, falling asleep in minutes.  
  
****  
  
Outside the wind had stopped blowing, the snow had stopped falling and now the night began to give way to dawn. Inside, the fire had burned out completely, but the two who had shared a familiarity since childhood slumbered in total tranquility. It was a picture of total peace.a fallen arm over her shoulder, a quiet hand against her waist.her body encircled by his, sheltered in his warmth, his own touched by the softness of her.the two of them breathing steadily and slowly in complete sleep.  
  
Not a single disturbing dream entering their state of serenity.  
  
Their bond had grown--grown to be something very special.  
  
So the fragile heart had won.  
  
Or had it.  
  
The sturdy brain warned.  
  
It still was in the fight.  
  
And more challenges were to come.  
  
Chapter 33 Part VI: Haven  
  
Mimi slowly started to open her eyes, no longer hearing the whistling sounds of the wind. The storm was over, thank goodness. The fire had burned out, but she wasn't cold at all. She felt incredibly warm and was delightfully surprised to find an affectionate arm encircling her waist. Her back was against his chest, his body heat the source of the incredible warmth. His breath blew against her neck as he held her in his sleep.  
  
The sun shone through the windows, on what seemed to her was the beginning of a beautiful day. It brought a little more heat into the tiny little cabin. Mimi turned around slowly, not wanting to wake him. There lay Philip Kiriakis, the king of Salem High, the star athlete, the rich one day heir of the Titan Corporation and the guy that all the girls loved. And here she was, quirky Mimi Lockhart, in a very enviable position. But that was not what made her happy. He was so much more to her. She always knew he was a good person, despite his egocentric mannerisms at times (Hee-hee. She liked teasing him!), but she hadn't really realized how caring he was and how gentle until recently. He had been her hero now, twice, and proven how strong he was. Being with him was just so absolutely amazing.  
  
She studied him, his facial features now so soft that he was asleep, his breath coming out slowly and his hair, that looked like it was growing longer, in his face a little. She stroked it slowly and he started to awaken.  
  
Philip began to open his eyes, feeling something bright starting to shine (through the window?) and feeling something much more pleasurable against the top of his head. He looked up to see her face and he smiled gradually. That was what he felt, that felt so good--her touch. He sighed, looking up at Mimi who was now sitting up a little more, out from under his arm.  
  
Mimi smiled. "Funny, I don't remember falling asleep that way, on my side."  
  
Philip looked up at her with mock shock and morning laziness in his eyes. "Wow, how could you have gotten that way then? You must have moved in your sleep." He smiled at her teasingly.  
  
"Mmhmm." Mimi answered dubiously.  
  
Philip laughed and sat up too, tracing a line along her jaw with his finger, taking joy from her contented sigh.  
  
Mimi felt his finger stop on her lips, causing her to gasp.  
  
Then.  
  
He cradled her face in his hands and started to kiss her, enraptured by the feel of her.  
  
The kiss slowly ended and Philip started to move in for more when his cell phone rang.  
  
He smiled at her ironically and picked it up, speaking to whoever was on the other side. It was his dad. Philip smiled at Mimi again as she started to push the blankets off her.  
  
Mimi sighed and got up, reaching out for her clothes that had been laying on the brick of the fireplace to dry and get warm again, next to his. Well, now at least she could stop wearing these clothes that didn't fit her. She went to the bathroom to go change and take a shower, happy now that she could see where she was going without having to use a flashlight or candle.  
  
****  
  
"Okay, so where were we?" Philip reached for Mimi who was now dressed in her regular clothes.  
  
Mimi pushed him away. "Hey, I thought you said you want to take this slowly and you still need to get dressed and tell me what your dad said."  
  
Philip sighed. He was a guy and it wasn't that easy to move slowly when you were alone with a girl in a cabin, in the middle of nowhere for all he knew, when she looked so.  
  
Uh, what else did she just say? Uhhh wait, now he remembered! "He said that my mom wants to send out a helicopter to look for us. She wanted to send something after us last night, but I couldn't tell them where we were anyway, and the storm and the dense trees made it pretty hard."  
  
Mimi looked at him, astounded. "A helicopter?! Wouldn't that be expensive and I don't think we're that far away, do you?"  
  
"Expensive yes, but it's not like my dad can't afford it. And it isn't that far away, I don't think. I told him we can drive back as long as he provides me with a rental. I'm sure they're clearing the roads already and if we need any extra help getting out of here I can just call my dad back up and figure something out as soon as I figure out exactly where we are. Now that we've settled that."  
  
He started to reach for her again.  
  
Mimi took his clothes and placed them right in front of his chest, then reached up and gave him one long satisfying kiss. "Go get changed."  
  
"Mmhmm." Philip replied a little breathlessly and started to head for the bathroom.  
  
"Philip!" She called him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I borrow your cell phone to call my mom and dad?"  
  
"Sure, help yourself!" He called back.  
  
****  
  
"So what did your mom say"  
  
Mimi looked up at Philip who was searching the kitchen for hopefully some food they had missed earlier, so far finding nothing. What was it about guys? They just woke up and took a short shower, smoothed their hair down and they looked perfect, at least he did. Not fair. She felt clean now, but too bad her purse was still in the car, containing all her necessities, like lipstick, her compact etc.etc.  
  
"Uh, I think my parents finally realized after I was out of danger that we were, you know, spending the night together, well kind of, so to speak."  
  
Philip stopped his search and faced her with raised eyebrows. "What did you tell them?"  
  
"That it was completely platonic."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I think my Mom's going to want to have a nice talk when I get home and my dad."  
  
Philip finished for her. "Worried about his little girl?"  
  
"Yeah, but they're both grateful to you for keeping me safe."  
  
Philip sighed with some relief. "That's good." The last thing he needed was another set of parents that were out to get him.  
  
How could he forget Nancy Wesley following him and Chloe to the dance and Craig Wesley pushing him up against the railing of the house? Ouch!  
  
"What's wrong?" She made her way closer to him, reaching out for his forehead. "Are you sick?"  
  
Philip replied a little shakily. "Nah, just having nightmarish thoughts of avenging fathers."  
  
Mimi smiled and laughed. He looked so absolutely adorable when he was scared, like a little boy. "Ah Phil, so did you find anything to eat?"  
  
"Well it looks like there's one more bag of microwave popcorn."  
  
Mimi reached up for him and gave him one quick peck on the lips, smiling fully when she was done. "What a feast!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Philip replied sarcastically. "Now, we'll eat and then I'm going to try to make my way up to the road and see if they're working on it yet. I thought I heard a sound of some kind of truck earlier, so I think they are."  
  
****  
  
Mimi snapped another picture of the scenic surroundings. What a sight the forest was, all covered in snow from the storm! The sun shining on the white ground, made it look so pristine. The numerous trees that surrounded the tiny little cabin were accented with droplets of soft white. The storm had been scary, but it had left an enchanting world of pearly white everywhere. Everything looked so much more wondrous during the day!  
  
When Philip had gone up to the road to talk to the workers, she decided a little after to go out too, and take advantage of the scenery. This should help her grade on her photography assignment.this winter wonderland. She snapped another photo, suddenly feeling something grab her and hold her in a tender embrace. Not something, someone, she thought, laughing as she immediately felt the familiarity of Philip's arms around her.  
  
He held her against his chest, really starting to enjoy holding her in this way, since she seemed to fit so perfectly, the top of her head just underneath his chin.  
  
Mimi hit his arm, but found it hard not to giggle. "You jerk, you practically ruined my shot!"  
  
"How awful of me!" Philip laughed.  
  
Mimi shook her head. "Philip Robert Kiriakis, what am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Hmmmm." Philip pondered.  
  
Mimi laughed and wrapped her own arms around his, enjoying their closeness. "So what about the road?"  
  
Philip let go of her and sat down on a tree stump, pulling her down on his lap, keeping his arms securely around her waist. "Actually, we're not even that far off from the main road, but we're going to have to wait a little while before everything's cleared. So, what do you want to do until then?"  
  
Mimi removed his hands and got up off his lap. "I'm taking pictures for now."  
  
Philip watched her, as she started snapping away again, with wonder. "Hey, where did you get the camera from?"  
  
Mimi didn't even stop to glance at him, moving her body with each shot she took, focusing carefully. "I usually carry it in my coat pocket along with film."  
  
He was enjoying watching her move. "So is that what you want to be after high school, a photographer?"  
  
Mimi put her camera back in her pocket and stood across from where he sat. "Possibly even go into photojournalism or maybe something to do with computer graphics."  
  
"Impressive!" Philip responded enthusiastically.  
  
Mimi started to walk back over to him. "Yeah, so what about you?" She sat back down on his lap, lacing her hands around his neck. "What do you want to do? What are your dreams for after high school?" She looked down at him with curiosity.  
  
Philip smiled a little sadly. What did he want to do? More like, what was he destined to do, whether he liked it or not.After all, he was Philip Robert Kiriakis, the son of Victor Kiriakis. As much as he had been trying to live his life for himself lately, there was one thing he couldn't deny. His future career may not end up being what he chose to do.and what he really did want to do was still not completely clear.  
  
Mimi watched him ponder her question, looking just a bit sad. She gently touched his hair, letting her fingers run through it a little, looking at him encouragingly.  
  
"Mimi, I'm a Kiriakis and my father's heir. Whether I like it or not, my future is heading Titan. That's one of the main reasons why I want to start working there. It's what my dad expects of me."  
  
What his dad expected, but.  
  
"But Philip, what about you? What about what you want?" She couldn't understand how he couldn't choose. Her family had no dynasty to command. She would have to be completely responsible for her own future.  
  
Her question made him think. Not many people had really ever asked him what HE wanted. It was just kind of known what his future would be. "What I want? I don't know. I guess I haven't thought about it that much, except."  
  
"Except what, Philip?"  
  
"My dad didn't grow up rich Meems. He grew up poor in Greece, working on the docks when he was near my age. His family had so little and yet my dad worked his way up, little by little, coming here and building up a powerful business, something to be proud of. I guess sometimes, I wish everything wasn't so laid out for me, that I could start something on my own too, just like my dad."  
  
Mimi smiled. "Maybe you want to be a captain, live a life on the sea? I mean you said your dad worked on the docks and you do have a horse named Poseidon."  
  
Philip chuckled, feeling her hands still occasionally touching his hair soothingly as he kept his around her waist. He looked up into those jade- like eyes. "I don't know about that. I just.I don't know, I want to make my Dad proud and keep Titan alive, not let it fall into someone else's hands, somebody who might ruin it, but I also.."  
  
His voice dropped off uncertainly.  
  
Mimi sighed with sympathy. "Philly, I always thought you had it easy because you were rich, but I see now too, how much of a burden it can be. But you shouldn't give up on your dreams. Look at all that stuff you know about Greek mythology, maybe you could be a historian or something or maybe you could work at Titan and learn from it, enough to someday start your own company. You know, like a sub-company or something. I don't know what you call it." She looked at him sheepishly.  
  
"Maybe." Philip laughed a little, thankful for her support.  
  
"Philip?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I know. I know that you really wanted to meet that girl that night we went to the club."  
  
Philip looked at her shocked, and then started to laugh.  
  
Annoyance came to Mimi's face. "You think it's funny?"  
  
"Yeah. Tell me Meems, did you really want to meet that guy you were set up with?"  
  
"Yeah sure.uh, no, not completely, I'm not crazy about blind dates."  
  
"Me either. Now let me guess, Belle told you I was just so excited about meeting this girl?"  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"Well guess what Shawn told me?" Philip's eyes danced with amusement as he waited for her to catch on.  
  
She looked down at him with shock. "No way! The same thing!"  
  
Philip continued to smile up at her. "Yep. Meems we were set up, completely. How much you want to make a bet we didn't even have any dates?"  
  
"No way! They wouldn't do something that horrible, would they?"  
  
"Hey, Belle's the total romantic and I wouldn't be surprised if somehow she talked Shawn into it. Would you?"  
  
"No, not really." Mimi giggled. "What a crazy thing for them to do! But it did kind of work. We probably wouldn't have come to Boston otherwise."  
  
Philip shook his head. "I disagree. We've been spending so much time together lately. We probably would've come up with the idea ourselves."  
  
"We did get to dance with each other and I got to see you get jealous."  
  
"Hey, I got to see you get jealous too and find out that you're a pretty great dancer. So you want to tell me why you barely danced at any of the school dances?" His eyes questioned her.  
  
"Like I had a lot of prospects Philip." Mimi answered dryly.  
  
"You should have. You're a fantastic dancer and fun to be with. I wish you could go to the school dances this year. We'd have a lot of fun together." He smiled up at her warmly, taking one of his hands and starting to run it through her auburn hair that was shining in the sunlight.  
  
"I remember you thinking that I wasn't paying enough for everything I did wrong and I doubt it then that you wanted me at any school dances, since you weren't very happy that I went to the island."  
  
Philip protested. "Originally, yes, that's true, but I changed my mind after a while and was glad you were on the island. I didn't realize how hard it would be to miss all of the school dances and everything. I think you've already proven how sorry you are for the internet prank anyway."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Philip reached up, bringing her face down to his, kissing her tenderly.  
  
****  
  
They had been taking a quiet stroll through the woods, enjoying the peaceful sounds of the forest, the sunny day, the snow underneath their booted feet. But eventually, Philip playfully picked her up, sweeping her up in his arms.  
  
Mimi laughed. "You nut, let me down!" She hit him with her hands, swinging her legs back and forth rapidly. "Philip!"  
  
"Okay, I'll let you down." He smiled at her slyly.  
  
She gave him a deadly look. "You wouldn't!!"  
  
"Oh no?" He asked mischievously.  
  
"Oh no, you're not going to do what you did to me that day at the park! Don't you dare drop me Philip Robert Kiriakis!" She clung to his neck with a desperate grip and buried her face against his chest.  
  
Philip chuckled and used one hand to get her to look at him, to see her face again. Then he held it with his hand, kissing her, moving a little, and tripping over a tree stump he hadn't seen. Down he went with her in his arms, practically landing on top of her. "Oh man Meems, are you okay?" He asked, worried that she had landed partially on her back, while he landed on his side. "Meems?"  
  
Mimi giggled at the ridiculous situation they were in, hitting him lightly on the arm. "You klutz!"  
  
Well, she was obviously all right. Philip reached down and started to tickle her mercilessly from where she lay now flat on her back on the snowy ground. She started wriggling underneath him. "Stop!" She half giggled and half yelled.  
  
Wow, the sight of her in that snow, moving her body like that.remember, go slow.taking it slow.  
  
Control yourself Kiriakis! Oh, shut up.  
  
He reached out and pinned her down, playfully at first and then started to move his lips down to hers.  
  
Mimi looked up at him with feeling, anticipating .  
  
He brought his lips upon hers, kissing her, feeling her move her hands under his a little; he let her go, moving his hands up and down her arms as he kissed her, feeling her hands running through his hair, desire filling him inside as his lips moved with hers, feeling her body under his.  
  
Talk about dangerous situations.  
  
Suddenly, there was the sound of something falling as a small object landed, plop!  
  
On Philip's head.  
  
He looked around. "What the?" He questioned, regretfully breaking off the kiss.  
  
Mimi looked up at him breathlessly. "What--what's wrong?"  
  
"Something fell on my head."  
  
"It was probably just a leaf or something." She started to kiss him again as.  
  
Plop!  
  
"What the heck is going on!"  
  
Mimi started to get up and then looked up and saw it and nearly broke into hysterics after another object fell on Philip's head.  
  
Philip looked up too and saw the culprit, a squirrel, having a grand old time dropping miniature pine cones on his head. Well, maybe he wasn't aiming for his head exactly, but that's where they kept on landing! The rascally little critter started making a sound as if it were laughing.  
  
Philip looked at Mimi, completely miffed. (Who did that squirrel think he was: The romance patrol?! Danger! Danger! Two teens making out in the snow!!). "That thing is laughing at me!"  
  
Mimi fell back onto the snow, laughing herself, hysterically. This was just too funny! Then she sat up, seeing Philip's annoyed look. "Don't be so paranoid! Of course it's not laughing at you. That's just a sound they make sometimes."  
  
"Well it's dive-bombing pine cones on my head! Don't you think that's kind of crazy?"  
  
Mimi giggled and hugged Philip. "Oh Philly, you're so funny!"  
  
He continued with his perturbed look. "Glad you find this so amusing!"  
  
She just continued to laugh.sitting in the snow with him.  
  
Then she suddenly grew serious.  
  
"What's wrong Meems?" Philip asked gently, making sure he was out of the squirrel's range.  
  
"I just.I know we didn't plan any of this, but I've, it's been fun and wonderful being with you here.just us. I'm almost afraid to leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, what if it all changes once we get back to Salem?"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her. "What would change Meems?"  
  
"I don't know. I just." Mimi's voice dropped off as she turned her head away, looking down at the snow.  
  
Philip smiled and got her to look at him again, lifting her chin with his fingers. "Meems, nothing's going to change. Don't worry."  
  
Mimi said nothing, just nodded her head unconvincingly.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead, then cradled her into his arms, as she placed the side of her face against his chest, holding onto him.  
  
****  
  
Mimi followed Philip out of the cabin after they got the last of their things and finished cleaning up the place as much as they could. They had just explained to the law enforcement for the area about the broken window. Victor had told Philip earlier on the phone that he would pay for any damages since nothing Philip had done had been intentional. Their only means of survival had been breaking into that cabin, a fact that the law enforcement fully understood.  
  
Mimi took one last look of the rustic, but quaint little cabin.  
  
Philip turned, calling her, "Meems come on."  
  
She looked back once more, then smiled at him, taking the hand he offered. As she walked side by side with him, hand in hand, at least she had the comfort that they had taken tons of pictures.  
  
****  
  
Philip drove back into Salem, then to Mimi's house. When he drove the rental car into her driveway (his SUV window needed to be repaired, among other things) they both just sat there quietly. Mimi finally spoke up. "My parents will probably come out any minute. I better go in."  
  
"Yeah, ok.So I'll see you tonight?" Earlier they had talked about going out together and both thought it would be fun to see a movie.  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." She smiled across at him.  
  
He smiled back at her. "Me too. We can go in a while.I'll call you when I'm ready. I just have to do something first."  
  
Philip gave no clues to what that 'something' was.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, just something. I'll tell you about it later."  
  
"Oh, okay." Mimi tried to sound blasé about it, but truthfully, she was a little disappointed that he wouldn't tell her. She started to get out of the car.  
  
"Hey." Philip softly whispered, reaching out for her before she could leave. Then he turned her around to face him and placed his lips against hers, reveling at how it felt to be with her in such an intimate way. He ran his tongue across his lips afterwards. "Mmmm, delicious."  
  
Mimi watched him close his eyes and waited for him to open them again. Then she returned his kiss a little more desperately. She attempted a smile at his questioning look that came after she was done.  
  
"I just felt really tempted to do that."  
  
"Hey, you don't have to explain, but are you okay? You were acting almost like we weren't going to see each other again or something." Philip bent his head a little to read her better.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just get emotional I guess." Mimi laughed, hoping he would just let it go.  
  
Philip didn't, knowing now pretty well that that was her way of avoiding something. He was right to not tell her. He could tell her later, when they were together, alone. "I know you were worried about things changing after we got to Salem, but hey we're here now, right? Everything's the same and we'll have a fantastic time tonight, here in Salem, together, okay?"  
  
"Okay, I better go in." Philip nodded his head, but reached for her one more time, kissing her very gently, and then let go. Mimi walked into her house, blissfully happy.  
  
****  
  
He walked down the wooden steps slowly, seeing the wooden pillars, the crates, the person in front of him.  
  
Oh.  
  
He could do this. He could. As difficult as it was going to be, it was time to say...........  
  
She turned around, looking up, smiling just a bit. "You're here."  
  
"Yeah. You too. Thanks."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Listen, the reason why I called is because I need to talk to you."  
  
"I need to talk to you too."  
  
He smiled sadly, looking into the eyes of the girl he had once called his angel, now ready........  
  
To say goodbye.  
  
To what they had been.  
  
It was time.  
  
To be continued in chapter 34  
  
References used for this chapter:  
  
1. New England Eyewitness Travel Guide  
  
2. Poseidon's Greek Mythology Page (a web site) 


	21. Chapter 34 through 36

Chapter 34: Goodbye  
  
Quotes within parentheses are actual quotes taken from Days of our lives and the words are from the writers of the show.  
  
Sitting down on her bed, she hung up the phone.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly, every emotion in her to the point of.  
  
She saw when they had kissed.  
  
and then she saw.  
  
She knew what she had to do.  
  
After all.  
  
He made her promise.  
  
~Earlier~  
  
Mimi couldn't believe that any of this was happening to her, that the last couple of days really happened.  
  
That the last couple of hours happened.  
  
When she had been on the island, she had been excited when Kevin and her kissed, but something had been missing. It had all been so physical, yet there had been very little emotion, very little feeling. They had kissed passionately, or had they? True passion should have some kind of affection, right? But there had been so little. It wasn't anyone's fault. Kevin and her had barely known each other. So why had she been so willing to go all the way?  
  
Maybe a part of her believed there wouldn't be another chance.  
  
She was the girl that the guys liked to joke around with and tease, but beyond that not much happened. She wasn't the girlfriend type. At least she had started to believe that. Would somebody ever really care for her as more than just a friend? The answer to that was in a friend.  
  
A special friend.  
  
****  
  
~Earlier across town~  
  
He got into his dad's car, dressed in black jeans, a charcoal colored sweater and a black leather jacket. He started the car and drove.drove to a place that held memories, once, haunting memories of the past.  
  
("What is wrong with you sneaking up on me like that.")  
  
("Why Chloe, what makes you think you're better than everybody else.")  
  
("I was defending myself.")  
  
("You're way too defensive.")  
  
("Everybody's taking a shot at me.")  
  
("You're really pretty.")  
  
Philip sighed. That night she sang at Shawn's party, her voice amazed him, enchanted him. He found her on the pier and they talked, finally really talked to each other, though there was still so much she held back. Then he practically betrayed her by telling her to keep their meeting a secret. But that was where it had begun.  
  
And now.  
  
That was where it would end.  
  
He pulled into the parking lot near the pier. He turned off the engine and just sat there.  
  
Now that the time had come, he realized how hard this was going to be.letting go of his first true love.  
  
Finally, with a sigh, he got out of the car and made his way toward the pier, toward the steps that led down to the waterfront.  
  
****  
  
Mimi sighed, closing her eyes, thinking about when Philip kissed her. He was so gentle, so caring, and just so romantic. He had been so brave and strong in that storm, yet so understanding of her fears. And he made her smile and laugh too, sometimes acting so goofy.  
  
****  
  
"Listen, the reason why I called is because I need to talk to you." Philip looked at her. She was wearing a dark blue coat, with black pants and a blue top. She looked so different, yet in some ways like she did that night that they had talked in this same place. Then, she had worn dark glasses and clothes that covered her up so much. But he had noticed her eyes, those amazing eyes that now were exposed.  
  
"I need to talk to you too." Chloe looked up at Philip, noticing that he was dressed in all black and that his hair was getting longer, making him look older, but he still had those dimples, though they weren't that noticeable right now.  
  
Philip finished coming down the few remaining steps and stood side by side with Chloe. She quietly walked over to the area where he had first seen her genuinely smile and let her guard down a little, where he had offered to walk her home. He watched her, noticing her undeniable beauty, not just physical, but inside too. She had been such a mystery to him and it had been so challenging trying to figure it out, to understand why she hid so much of herself. He dedicated himself to it, to making her happy, and he thought he had succeeded for a while.  
  
But then.  
  
Chloe heard him come over to stand by her, in the same place they had talked on that night that now seemed so long ago.  
  
"Philip-"  
  
"Chloe-"  
  
They had both spoken at the exact same moment. They looked at each other shyly.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. How about you?"  
  
"I'm doing alright. Listen Chloe, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got so possessive and I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to. I only wanted to show how much I loved you, but I got too serious too fast and I lost myself along the way."  
  
"But Philip, I made mistakes too. I hurt you also and I never meant to. I'm sorry. You always said I was perfect, but that just wasn't true."  
  
"I know. I know you weren't perfect. And I know I wasn't the only one who made mistakes. We both did. We hurt each other."  
  
Chloe just stared at him. Finally, he wasn't speaking to her as if she was some flawless fantasy figure. He was treating her like a human being, flaws and all.  
  
****  
  
Brady sat on a bench near the top of the pier steps. He brought Chloe to the docks so she could meet and talk with Philip, but he had stayed up on top to give them their privacy. He should be jealous, right?  
  
The truth was he really wasn't. He knew they would always care about each other and that was fine because now he knew, they had both moved on. But one thing still held them back, the fact that they hadn't talked to each other about it. Now they could finally let everything go and be friends.  
  
He knew first love could be painful, especially when you were young and still trying to figure out your own life. He had gone through it himself, but with time, he healed and now the relationship he shared with Chloe was just so unique, like them.  
  
After the island, when Brady had truly come to realize his feelings for her, he had still been hesitant. He had asked her to choose between the two of them, but first he had visited with a still weak and tired Philip. Brady had been the one to find him in very bad shape and almost not breathing. He had watched Victor Kiriakis, his grandfather, one of the strongest men he knew, nearly break down at the sight of his son so gravely injured; he had watched him hold Philip in his arms praying for him to live. Chloe had broken down completely, leaning on Brady for support while they waited to see if he would live or die.  
  
All of the drama had made Brady realize that Philip was his family and that he wanted him to live, be well and be happy. When he went to go see him, Philip thanked him for saving his life, then told him he had seen Brady and Chloe together and knew that they were becoming more than friends. Brady protested, telling Philip that if he and Chloe really wanted to be together, that he (Brady) wouldn't get in the way. He knew his words had surprised Philip. They had surprised himself, but Chloe had chosen Brady and Philip said HE would be the one to not interfere, for the time being at least.  
  
****  
  
"Surprised that I still don't think you're perfect?" Philip cringed at his voice, not meaning for it to sound so harsh.  
  
Chloe answered defensively. "I never wanted you to think of me that way."  
  
Philip apologized in a conciliatory tone. "I know. I'm sorry. I guess I've said that to you a lot: I'm sorry. What can I say?"  
  
Chloe reached out for Philip's hand, holding it. "But you gave me so much too Philip. You were the first boy who cared about what was behind the glasses and dark clothes. You were the first boy to like me, to kiss me. You treated me like a princess."  
  
Philip looked into her eyes, feeling her holding his hand, just holding it, her fingers still. "But I didn't make you happy, did I? Truly happy?"  
  
He waited for her answer as she just silently stood there.  
  
****  
  
Mimi walked out of the house, pulling her coat tighter around her as she felt the cold late afternoon chill. She smiled, thinking of Philip. They were going to go out tonight and she couldn't wait. She still wondered what he had to do. She supposed she could wait to find out when she saw him.  
  
She was still kind of insecure. After all, he was the big man on campus and she---she was just Mimi. When she thought of his unbelievable kisses.ah..well, that helped ease her fears.at least most of them.  
  
But there was still one.  
  
****  
  
Philip had recovered and gone on with his life while Brady and Chloe spent more and more time together. But Brady knew that Philip and Chloe couldn't avoid each other that much longer. Eventually, they would need to talk to each other.  
  
Then Brady saw Philip and Mimi...together.  
  
That day at the park and Brady started to wonder.  
  
Hmmm, was Philip moving on? One thing had gotten to Brady about seeing them, and that was how relaxed they seemed with each other and that they seemed to be having fun. It made Brady feel good, to see Philip smiling again, truly smiling and laughing.  
  
****  
  
Chloe felt Philip remove his hand from hers gently and watched him turn away as she continued to say nothing.  
  
Finally, she spoke up, touching Philip's arm. "Oh Philip, but you did make me happy, very happy. You taught me not to be angry all the time, to trust a little more." She looked at him, searching his light blue eyes with her darker ones.  
  
"And I betrayed that trust, right? Over and over again. I used you as a bet, I didn't tell you about my father, I became insanely jealous, and worst of all, I turned on you that night, that night it all ended, calling you unspeakable names. I did that to the girl I loved and I don't even really know why. How could I do something so horrible?"  
  
He looked to her, hoping in his mind that she could give him the answer because if he had done these things once, could he do them again, with someone else?  
  
Chloe looked into his pained eyes, wishing desperately to know what to say, hoping she would be able to find the right words to use. They both needed to find the right things to say so they could heal.  
  
****  
  
She had teased her from the moment she came to Salem, ashamedly relieved and happy to no longer be on the receiving end of the cruel taunting of high school teenagers. Nothing hurt more than not fitting in, than not being accepted. Now there was a new target and as long as it meant that Mimi would be left alone, she was more than willing to join in.  
  
Then the mysterious girl turned out to be the girl guys would die for, a gorgeous beauty with a perfect figure that she started showing off in designer clothes. She started wearing makeup and styling her hair in many different appealing ways. The boys that had taunted her now loved her for purely superficial reasons and the insecure girls hated her even more.  
  
But Chloe didn't have to worry or deal with any of these depthless and frivolous people that she acted like were so much beneath her, because she had the total devotion and affections of one of the most revered people of Salem High and she was friends with two more people who were worshipped by all also.  
  
Mimi grew more and more uneasy, more and more envious, letting it start to eat her up inside, as she feared losing her three best and closest friends forever.  
  
****  
  
"Philip you said it, we both made mistakes. But you did so much for me too. No one in my life, my lonely life, was ever as gentle, patient, or giving as you. With you I learned to not be so angry, to stop hiding behind the dark clothes and glasses-"  
  
Philip quietly cut her off. "Brady did that for you, not me. I just made you unhappy most of the time." He looked away from her, gazing out into the misty prelude of night.  
  
Chloe protested, reaching for him, turning him around to face her. "No, no. You did that Philip. Remember, I told you that night at the riverbanks, that you made me think of more than just my music and of always being so serious. You helped me so much and the truth is I don't even think I would be as comfortable and happy as I am with Brady now if it wasn't for you. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you take the blame so much of the time for what went wrong with our relationship. I know that many of the mistakes you made were simply because you cared about me so much, that you loved me and that that can make people do unpredictable things."  
  
"Yeah, you know that because you love Brady, something you could never do with me or say, because you never loved me."  
  
"You're wrong Philip. I did love you. I just never told you. I was so afraid to. Do you understand what I'm saying Philip Kiriakis? I'm saying that you were my first love, my first true love."  
  
Philip looked at her with shock, closing his eyes tight.  
  
Oh...the words he had hoped and prayed for, for so long..she had finally said them.  
  
****  
  
Brady knew after seeing them a couple more times around town that they were getting closer and closer. But unlike with Chloe, Philip looked relaxed completely, at ease and happy with Mimi. He was himself again, confident, fun, humorous, but also more grown up now. And she looked truly happy too, no longer involved with cruel plans to hurt anyone. She now had more focus and drive.  
  
It was incredibly simple to see: They were just plain good for each other; they were helping each other heal from still open painful wounds that had yet to close up.  
  
****  
  
When he opened his eyes again, after a long while, there were tears welling up behind them. "I waited so long for you to say those words, but now that you have-"  
  
"They don't mean the same thing to you that you thought they would before, do they?" Tears were starting to fall down from her eyes too as she now knew for certain, felt it deep inside her, they were letting each other go, finally, totally, completely.  
  
There was a bit of sadness in Philip's eyes. Finally, it was ending, the way it had to, with both of them being consummately honest with each other, holding nothing back. "No. But thank you for telling me. You don't know how much it means. I needed to hear it from you." The tears that were threatening to come out from his weary eyes were making their way up more to the front, waiting to be released.  
  
Both thought, oh how much they needed to do this, but how supremely hard it was too.  
  
They reached for each other's hands, standing across from each other, holding them, using the comforting touch to keep them upright.  
  
****  
  
She plotted without thinking of the horrible consequences and she paid the price.  
  
But now she had learned that hatred would get her nowhere. She needed to focus on making her life better and stop feeling sorry for herself. Philip had told her once that if she wanted people to like her, SHE needed to like herself first. He had helped her so much and she knew she had helped him too.  
  
But there was still the uneasiness.his first love. She was a force that Mimi still felt incredibly inferior too. Philip had professed his love for her openly, but with Mimi, he wanted to take things slow. That was okay, right?  
  
Or did it mean.did it mean something she didn't want to face?  
  
****  
  
"I was afraid to tell you how I felt because I thought if I did it would just end and so I was cold and-"  
  
"No, no. You were just being yourself. I loved you so much. I wanted to give you everything and I never wanted you to worry about anything, but I.I went too far and I lost who I was. I couldn't even find myself anymore so I latched onto you, holding on desperately tight, strangling you with my jealousy and possessiveness-"  
  
"But you were going through so much with your family and everything. I knew that. I-"  
  
Both spoke softly, heartbreakingly together.  
  
"It just wasn't meant to be."  
  
They continued to hold onto each other's hands, helping each other heal from the past.  
  
****  
  
Brady was happy that Philip and Mimi could help each other, just as he and Chloe had helped each other. All four of them deserved to be happy. And what was taking place, right now, down those steps, was the start of that..  
  
****  
  
The tears were flowing freely down both of their faces now as they faced each other, more unified than ever, because for the first time they were being totally honest with one another.  
  
"I have to tell you, Brady makes me happy. He truly does, but I.at first I wasn't sure how I felt about you moving on with someone new."  
  
"Really?" Philip looked at her with surprise. He hadn't realized it would affect her.  
  
"Yes. And it's Mimi isn't it? She's helped you?"  
  
"Yeah. I know how you feel about her and I can't blame-"  
  
She cut him off. "It's okay. You're right, I don't really like her much and I probably never will, but I want for you to be happy so much and she does that, doesn't she? She makes you happy?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, it's just a start, but.I'm not going to rush this. We're friends first and that means so much to me."  
  
"I know. That's like how I feel about Brady. But I need you to know." Her voice broke off as the sobs that started to come from her started to choke her.  
  
Philip held onto her hands tighter, supporting her. "I will always care for you." She let out in a choked whisper.  
  
Philip's voice too came close to breaking, as he uttered words to mirror her own. "I will always care for you too Chloe. Always."  
  
Then they surrendered to the arms of each other, feeling mutual support, mutual caring and finally mutual relief. They had done it.  
  
Philip felt her tears against his face as he held her tightly in his arms, one last time.  
  
Chloe felt his tears as she embraced him back, saying goodbye.  
  
They pulled away from each other slowly, their own and each other's tears now staining their faces.  
  
He brought her lips to his and kissed her one last time, gently, softly and all too quickly.  
  
She kissed him back, one last time.  
  
****  
  
Someone watched them, silently, then ran off into the embarking evening.  
  
****  
  
Brady turned around. Had somebody been there? What was that noise he just heard? He looked around, finding nothing.  
  
****  
  
It was a kiss of parting, not meant to hurt those that they now felt most close to, for they cherished those people, they were their best friends.  
  
They let go of each other gradually, smiling at one another with total understanding and acceptance.  
  
"Be happy Chloe."  
  
"You too Philip. You be happy also."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
She responded to his question, grateful that he asked with no uncertainty. He already knew the answer.  
  
"Forever."  
  
They let go of each other.  
  
He turned away from her and she turned away from him, looking out at the beginnings of the misty night.  
  
Slowly he walked up the steps.reaching the top.  
  
Brady turned around. He could see that Philip had been crying. Oh, how hard this must have been for the two of them.  
  
"She needs you. You should go to her." Philip spoke quietly.  
  
Brady just nodded his head.  
  
Philip spoke before Brady could start walking down the steps to the one he cared for more than anything.  
  
"Brady, take care of her, okay?"  
  
Brady knew that couldn't have been easy for him to say. "You know I will."  
  
"Yeah." Philip did know that.  
  
"Philip?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're my family and I want you to know, that it's important to me that you're happy too."  
  
Philip knew those words couldn't of been easy for Brady and it felt good to not be sparring with him. "Well, I think I finally will be."  
  
They smiled at each other. Then Philip watched Brady go down the steps, watched as he walked over to Chloe, watched her move gratefully into his arms. "Goodbye Angel." Philip whispered and walked off into the night.  
  
A smile came to his face, growing more and more as he realized a great burden had been taken off him. He could move on now. The ties had been broken and he was ready.  
  
Another smile came to his face as he thought of Mimi, oh.how she had helped him. Her kiss, the feel of her lips.he wanted to see her.needed to be with her.  
  
He took out his cell phone and dialed.  
  
****  
  
With shaking wet hands she put the phone down, sitting down in disbelief..  
  
She sank down on her bed, curling up dishearteningly.  
  
Why?  
  
Chapter 35: Incredulity  
  
Philip was on his way to his best friend's house, feeling freer than he had in a long time. He did it. He let everything go with Chloe and now they could both move on with their lives. It hadn't been easy, but now that it was over, he knew he'd done the right thing. They both had. Now they could be friends. It might be a little awkward at first, but with time.  
  
After that emotional meeting, he called Mimi, but she hadn't been home so he decided to try later and went over to Java café, bought a mocha and went to the park to think. The ground was covered with snow he noticed, as he sat down on one of the empty swings. It was from the most recent storm, the one he and Mimi had come close to.  
  
It was scary to think of how they could have perished in that blizzard, how fortunate they were that they found that cabin. Well, he saw it at first and then she found it when they were at their most desperate hour. It was becoming typical of their growing relationship, helping each other, working with each other.  
  
The night hadn't been all about survival though. Finally, he kissed her and she kissed him right back, proving that she believed completely in reciprocation. It was the story of the bond they shared, caring for each other, laughing with each other, smiling for each other, listening to each other and just plain being there for one another. All of that, he felt in their kiss, a kiss that would have been so simplistic if it hadn't been based on months of connecting with one another. It had taken them so long, but now he knew; it was well worth the wait.  
  
Was it love? No, it couldn't be. They hadn't even gone out on a real date yet, but they were about to change that little detail. But even though it might not be love, he knew it was something very special, something very knew to him.  
  
The truth was, as much as he probably would've denied it before, he and Chloe were never really friends. He was still insulting her just hours before the night he was calling her beautiful. And yes he did love her, but in many ways he barely knew her too. It went both ways though. She also barely knew him. Now he realized why he felt inadequate, not good enough for her and why she also at times seemed not completely comfortable with him. He knew now too, for certain, that it wasn't anyone's fault, that they just weren't meant to be together, forever. But he learned a lot from their relationship too and now he could look back on it without remorse, just with fondness.  
  
With Mimi, there was friendship first, possibly because neither of them was even looking for a relationship when they started growing closer. It kept them from hiding things. They were totally upfront with one another, even if it meant talking about difficult subjects. But they also had so much fun with each other, feeling totally relaxed in the company of the other. Maybe it would lead to.  
  
Well, he'd just have to wait and see.  
  
He reached for the radio, began pushing some buttons and let those dimples show as a very familiar song came on, a song that held special meaning.  
  
"Baby let's cruise away from here  
  
Don't be confused, the way is clear."  
  
He laughed softly, thinking how they had danced to this song months ago, the first time they danced together. He started singing along with the music, a big smile on his face.  
  
****  
  
Finally, she sat up, feeling it would be impossible to shed any more tears. She knew it. It was too good to be true. Boston and that quaint little cabin had all been just a fantasy world. Cold reality had once again sunk in. Her body had ceased to shake as she just sat there, numb.  
  
She had seen them together and she ran, ran far away, until it felt like her lungs would burst from the cold and exertion. Then she looked around, noticing she was at the park, the place they had played together so many times as children. She sat down on one of the swings, shaking, letting the sorrow her eyes felt, finally loose.  
  
No, no, no, no this isn't happening her heart screamed, but her mind new better. She saw it with her own two eyes; the seeds of doubt had been just waiting to be fertilized and now...  
  
They kissed. She saw them.  
  
Were they getting back together? No, she didn't honestly believe that, especially because she could've of sworn she saw Brady at the top of the steps, nearby where she had watched them. Thank goodness he hadn't noticed her.  
  
They were probably just saying goodbye to each other, but that didn't lessen the hurt. If it was just a simple good-bye, why didn't he tell her where he was going and what he was going to do? Why had he seemed so secretive? So many questions. Why did he want to take it slow with her, when with the love of his life he had delved into it without question, without holding back?  
  
The answer was right in front of your face, you fool, she chastised herself. You're a replacement, the consolation prize, second choice. He couldn't have her so he settled for you, even if he didn't realize it. Of course it made sense. She didn't have all that beauty, that mystery, that air about her that all the guys were just so transfixed by. She was just herself and for some reason, it seemed that would never be good enough.  
  
Sure, she could just be happy with it. But that night, when he kissed her and made her promise something he also changed her. With any other guy it probably would be fine, but not with him. Never with him. He meant too much to her. She couldn't do it. She couldn't be just second best.  
  
And so now she knew what she had to do. As painful as this was going to be and as much as it was going to tear her apart, she knew.  
  
She had no other choice.  
  
****  
  
Philip let the side gate close behind him and walked into the Lockhart backyard, the snow crunching underneath his feet. Above, the night sky let out very little light, making it hard to see. "Meems?" He called out questioningly. Where was she?  
  
Mimi steeled herself from where she sat underneath the large tree that was standing in the middle of her backyard, preparing herself. "I'm over here." She called out quietly.  
  
Like that helps a lot, Philip ruefully thought. Then he saw a small light and walked towards it, finally seeing her sitting underneath the tree, though her face was partially hidden by the darkness. He shivered, feeling the undeniable winter chill. "There you are! Why did you ask me to meet you out here, huh? It's freezing! Come over here so we can keep each other both warm!" Philip looked down at her, speaking good naturedly, yet shivering a little from the icy weather. She better come join him or he was going to sweep her up off that snow into his arms.  
  
She barely felt the cold. She was desensitized to it. She had already wiped her tears away after burying the pain deep deep inside her. Nothing could hurt her anymore. At least, that was what she thought. "No. I need to talk to you."  
  
Philip smiled. "Fine, we can talk all you want, but first come here or I'm going to come get you." He added that last part jokingly, taken aback when she reacted to it urgently and suddenly.  
  
"NO! You just stay there. I have to say something and I need you to listen to me. I don't want you to come closer, do you understand?" She had rehearsed what to say. And she knew she couldn't say those words if he was too close to her. She wouldn't have the strength to.  
  
Philip looked at her with shock, at the eyes that seemed to be doing everything they could to avoid looking at his. Her expression, the little bit he could see of it, lit only by the small light she had beside her, seemed so serious. "Mimi-"  
  
She cut him off right away.  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
Her voice held no room for argument. Philip wondered desperately what was wrong with her? "Yes. I understand. Just calm down okay." He squatted down in the cold damp snow, amazed that she could be sitting on it and not feel the icy coldness. From what it looked like, she didn't have a blanket underneath her or anything to keep her warm, but he was still having a hard time actually seeing her that well anyway. It was just too damn dark. As he moved to sit down in the snow also, he noticed her back away more.  
  
"I said to not come any closer." She couldn't let him get anywhere near her. She had to do this.  
  
"Hey, I'm just sitting, alright? I'll keep my distance. Just tell me what's wrong, okay? When I called earlier, you weren't home. Oh man, did someone hurt you?" He looked at her desperately, hoping nothing had happened to her. But she had been attacked that one time.He got up quickly, ready to check on her, not thinking about what he was doing.  
  
Mimi got up quickly too, holding her hand out in front of her to get him to back off. "I'm fine. Nothing happened to me! Just stay there and listen."  
  
Philip shook his head, disbelieving of her actions. What was going on? He stood where he was though, not getting any closer, waiting for her to continue, trying to find some patience.  
  
Mimi took a deep breath and began to talk. "Fine, now that we understand each other, I'm going to say what I have to say. I don't want to go out with you tonight."  
  
Philip sighed in relief. "Oh my gosh, is that what this is about? Why didn't you just say so? We don't have to go out tonight. Are you tired, is that it?" He looked at her, noticing now that she was standing, now that he could see her face just a tad bit better, that her eyes looked a little worn. She must be drained, he thought, after everything they had gone through while out in that storm. He didn't know how much he was up for seeing a movie either after his emotional talk with Chloe. He put any of those thoughts into the back of his mind. He wanted to focus his attention on Mimi now. It would be so nice and comforting just to hold her in his arms. They could talk later. "Actually, I'm kind of beat too. Why don't we just stay here, but let's go inside to get out of the cold. Or we could go to my house, just relax and watch a movie there."  
  
Mimi closed her eyes tightly, wanting to say to him yes, let's go do that. She wanted to feel his arms around her, for him to.NO! Her mind insisted. You have to do this. "No. You don't understand what I'm saying. I don't want to go out with you tonight, tomorrow night, not any night, not ever. I don't want to go out with you at all." Mimi looked him straight in the eye, still shaky, but hoping she was convincingly covering it up. Actually, she couldn't look him straight in the eye, because he was taller than her, so she looked up to his now shocked face, noticing he was wearing the same black clothes he had been wearing down on the pier. She wiped the thought of the pier out of her mind, focusing once again on her task.  
  
Philip stared at her in bewilderment, vehemently trying to read what was going on behind those jade eyes that looked so dark underneath the evening sky. What did she just say? She didn't want to go out with him, ever? No, she couldn't mean that. There was no possible way! He looked down at the auburn haired girl standing far away from him, wearing blue jeans, a sweater, and her chocolate colored coat. "Mimi, come on. You don't mean that."  
  
She took deep breaths, insistent on not letting his reaction get to her. "Yes I do and I'm not finished. You just don't understand."  
  
"Well then, why don't you enlighten me?" He hadn't meant to sound so angry, but he was exhausted and had been looking forward to being with her, not talking about ending it before it had even begun.  
  
She heard the bitterness in his voice, using it to give her strength. She was on automatic pilot, her words coming out without much thought, every part of her still numb. "We survived a harrowing experience and it made us very emotional, but it's over. We're alive and everything's okay. Reality's sunk back in and I realize now that it just isn't meant to be. We got caught up in the moment, in all the drama and it was a nice kiss and everything, but that's all it was. It didn't really mean anything."  
  
Philip felt like she had slapped him in the face. He stared at her with disbelief, her cruel words making him feel ill. But if he could just get through to her, if he could get her to explain... "I don't believe you. I don't know why you're doing this, but there's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"  
  
Mimi laughed coldly. "I know you think so highly of yourself Philip and honestly I'm not trying to be mean. It's just I don't want to go out with you. Why can't you understand that?"  
  
It was Philip's turn to laugh, incredulously. "Why can't I understand that?! WE NEARLY DIED TOGETHER! I told you about the island, my nightmares, how scared I was! You told me about Kevin! We kissed! And I certainly thought it meant something---to both of us!! Now you tell me it meant NOTHING!! How can you even say that?!" He was yelling, his control completely gone, his mind turned off as his emotions took over.  
  
Mimi continued to use his anger to give her the resolve she needed. She could see how intense his eyes were even in the dark. The tone of her voice, in contrast to his feeling one, was deadly calm. She spoke to him as if he were an impatient child. "I didn't say it meant NOTHING. It's just-"  
  
Philip cut her off impatiently. "What? This was all just a game to you or something? What about the club, how we almost kissed in the car after? What about the night I didn't go to the dance so I could be with you? What about everything we've shared?! WH-"  
  
She interrupted him. This whole time he had been talking about all the things they had shared in the last few months, she wondered if she was making the wrong choice, but then her mind told her, you're just going to end up hurt in the end. Better to break it off now! "Those times were great and everything, but it was just friendship, nothing more." He started to move closer to her and she moved away from him, apprehensively.  
  
Philip stopped moving and just stood there, scrutinizing her, hoping to figure out what was making her act this way. It wasn't like her at all. She was being so cold and calculating. He closed his eyes silently, taking some deep breaths, working to calm himself. He wasn't getting anywhere with this yelling. He was so emotionally spent, but he would try his best to steady himself. He put his hands out towards her as a peace offering, speaking gently. "Meems, let's just calm down okay?" He moved in closer, reaching out for her. "Just tell me what's wrong."  
  
She completely jolted him with her reaction, pushing him back hard, away from her. Philip took a shaky step back, nearly losing his balance from the force of her push. As the frosty night continued to permeate the atmosphere, bringing with it a chill to the air, Philip just stared at Mimi with disbelief.  
  
The sounds of cars could be heard from the city streets, the sounds of the light breezes blowing through the trees, the sound of a dog barking, but in that dark bitterly cold backyard the two of them said nothing, just looking at each other silently.  
  
"Mimi?" He could say no more. She might as well have knocked him down. He felt emotionally bruised. Whoever this was, it wasn't his dear friend. He didn't even try to keep the hurt out of his eyes as he ever so quietly whispered: "Meems?"  
  
Mimi couldn't believe what she just did.OH, and the pain in his eyes, she just had to look away from it. She couldn't face it. She took another shaky step back. This was getting so ugly. Why couldn't he just take a hint and give up? She wasn't worth it. "I didn't want it to have to come to this, but hopefully now you understand that I MEAN it. I don't EVER want to go out with you Philip Kiriakis. We can be friends, but that's it. I don't want anything else. I-"  
  
Philip cut her off again. "FINE." There was only one thing left and if this didn't work.well.  
  
"If that's what you want then you come HERE and say it TO MY FACE. You look me in the eye Mimi Lockhart and say it!" He fixed her with a steadfast look, challenging her.  
  
Mimi involuntarily shivered. A part of her just wanted to give this up and hold him close to her. That part of her wanted to apologize for pushing him and feel his arms around her. But then she remembered what she had seen tonight, feeling she couldn't give up on this. She moved up slowly, closer to him, filled with anxiety, hoping he couldn't see it.  
  
Philip watched intently as Mimi came over to him. One part of him wanted to take her into his arms, but the other part felt terribly hurt by her cutting words. He acted distant as she stopped right in front of him; he spoke in an icy voice. "Now, you tell me that you don't ever want to go out with me."  
  
Mimi looked down, nearly mumbling. "I don't ever want to go out with you."  
  
Philip shook his head, not at all satisfied with her answer. "No way. You look me straight in the eyes and SAY those words. Go on. Do it." He stared down at her, unblinkingly.  
  
Mimi looked up at him, finally seeing his blue eyes clearly, that now looked so dark and piercing, unyielding. You have to do this.you have to do this..you have to do this.. It was an endless mantra in her mind. She finally spoke, hoping her voice wouldn't break. "I don't EVER want to go out with you Philip Kiriakis."  
  
There, she said it, but it hadn't made her feel any better. Now she just felt.  
  
Philip looked down at her, not believing she had gone through with it, incredulous. She had said it in such an emotionless voice, but there was something about her eyes, something in them that just wasn't right.they weren't their normal shade of jade, more pale, like the life was drained out of them.  
  
NO! You idiot, he thought! You've went through this before, holding desperately onto something that just wasn't meant to be! No more! He wasn't going to lose himself again. He grabbed Mimi by the arms, making her gasp, then let her go, like he couldn't stand the sight of her.  
  
Mimi looked up at him, gasping when he grabbed her. For one second it felt like he was going to take her into his arms, but then he abruptly let go of her. What got to her even more though was the look in his eyes, how they were now the color of a raging ocean.  
  
"Well why stop there, huh?" Why not go all the way?" Philip's voice was entirely joyless, his face stony. He was no longer even thinking, just reacting to the awful pain he felt deep inside of him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mimi shakily asked, fearing where this might be leading.  
  
Philip spoke in a completely impersonal voice. "What I MEAN is end it all, EVERYTHING, the SO CALLED FRIENDSHIP, ALL OF IT."  
  
Mimi could hear her voice trembling. No, no, please, let him not be saying this! "No, that's not what I meant! I still want us to be friends, you don't understand!!"  
  
Philip laughed bitterly. "Oh I understand all too well. And I don't care right now about what you want. This is what I want. What is wrong with you anyway, huh, you like being such a cold, calculating little-"  
  
Every nerve, every emotion in him was completely unraveled as he realized what he was doing.  
  
("YOU FREAK!. GHOUL GIRL")  
  
He ran a shaky hand through his hair, realizing he had almost done it again. He swore he would never do that again, call someone (especially someone he cared about) such vicious names. He had to get out of here. He couldn't do this anymore. She told him what she wanted. Now he just wanted to let it all go. He just wanted to stop feeling, because it hurt, oh. it hurt so much.  
  
He looked into her now pained and shaky eyes and so badly wanted to just comfort her, cradling her into his arms, but he was just feeling so out of control. "I swore I would never do this again and I'm not going to. Let's just get one thing straight all right? We're not friends anymore. Now unfortunately we live in such a damn small town and we go to the same school together so we can't completely avoid each other, but I don't want you to talk to me anymore and I won't talk to you either. I don't want to have anything to do with you ever again. You got it?"  
  
The tears were battling to be let go in her eyes, but somehow she held them back. This was a nightmare. Please, let her wake up from it. "Ph-"  
  
He cut her off abruptly, coldly, needing to just get out of there. "Do you understand, yes or no?"  
  
Mimi wanted to protest, but she had started this and now she had to face the consequences. "Y--yes I understand. I w--won't bother you ever again." She spoke the awful words and then turned away from him, unable to face him anymore.  
  
Philip just watched her for a second, watched her back, feeling his eyes watering, knowing he had to leave. He swallowed hard, starting to walk across the yard, back to the gate.  
  
Mimi listened to the sound of his boots moving through the snow, wanting to call him back, to run into his arms and never let go, but.  
  
She mouthed his name, but just couldn't get her vocal cords to function.  
  
Ph--Philip.  
  
Philip took one last look back, now feeling the tears start to move down his face.not bothering to brush them away as he stepped through the gate.  
  
Mimi waited until she heard the final sound of the car driving through the night, then finally let her body collapse, sinking down underneath the backyard tree.her sobs wracking her body, the pain coursing through every part of her as the tears fell down her face endlessly.  
  
****  
  
Philip stopped the car and pulled over, finally letting his head fall forward against the steering wheel, his body shaking with the overwhelming pain he felt, the tears falling from his face onto the steering wheel.  
  
****  
  
She lost her best friend.  
  
He lost his best friend.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Okay, I know that was horrible, but there's some very substantial reasons I had this breakup happen. When I decided to write this story I knew there would have to be some painful moments, but not for just any old reason. It's to help them grow.  
  
This will make their relationship even stronger, but even more importantly, it's going to make them even stronger as individuals. They're going to have to work through this, on their own and with other people, to learn more about themselves and each other.  
  
This may seem to be all about Chloe, but it's not. There's a lot more to it as both of them will find out. And this is still a Phimi story. They will always be the main characters of this story.  
  
Last of all, I've always found, the more heartbreaking the breakup, the more emotional and exciting the makeup! Hope you keep reading.  
  
Mara  
  
Chapter 36: Shadows  
  
Mimi sat in her backyard, underneath the large tree, disbelieving. What had she done?! It was all just so horrible and she was the one who instigated it. WHY? She rested the back of her head against the tree, once again not even feeling the cold snow underneath where she sat.  
  
[I don't ever want to go out with you again Philip Kiriakis.]  
  
[I don't want to have anything to do with you ever again.]  
  
She would never forget his face, the anger and pain in his eyes that she had caused. She hugged herself to keep warm, now starting to feel the cold again, her senses back to life. When she had told him those awful words, it was like every emotion, every sensation in her had been turned off, her heart hiding.  
  
That kiss, oh how seeing that kiss had affected her. It was like her wake- up call. Ha, ha, ha.He'll never feel the same way about you. He'll never.  
  
OH, it had been so easy when they were just friends, but then he saved her from that attacker, he was there for her when she was more terrified than she had ever been in her life. He showed her how gentle, tender and caring he could be. All of the sudden, her childhood friend had become her.  
  
It was so easy when there was just Kevin and Shawn, because it had been a simple crush or just something she could brag about. Look everyone, Mimi has a guy! But then when her friendship with Philip started growing into something she had never in her life experienced before, she didn't really want to share it with anyone else. Even Belle, her best friend, hardly knew anything about it, because Mimi wanted to keep it just between them, their own little private world. And because.  
  
When Philip had kept them both safe, out in that snowstorm, when she wanted to give up and he wouldn't let her, how he was her strength, her rock.  
  
He comforted her, he made her laugh, he challenged her, he danced with her, he excited her, he cared for her, he helped her, he.  
  
Her body started shaking again as the cold reality of what she had done sunk in completely, totally, like someone throwing water straight in her face.She ended it and.and.  
  
She.  
  
She couldn't be certain, right? She had no previous experience, no prior knowledge, but something, something deep inside her said it, sent the message.  
  
It was her heart.it told her that she.  
  
Maybe it was too early, maybe it made no sense, but it didn't matter, her heart told her why she was acting so irrationally, why something as simple as a goodbye kiss could tear her apart, why she no longer had control over her own senses.  
  
Why she ached without him.  
  
She was beginning to fall in love.  
  
And it terrified her.  
  
****  
  
Philip sat down on the swing, thinking how just a while ago he had been in that same spot, sitting on that same swing, before he went to go see Mimi.  
  
Meems.  
  
He put the side of his face against the metal chains and sat there quietly, deep in thought.  
  
[It didn't really mean anything.]  
  
[you like being such a cold, calculating little-]  
  
He sighed. Why was this happening? Why was she doing this? He kept racking his brain, trying to figure out what would make her do this? Or was he just a fool?  
  
The cold dark night held no answers unfortunately as he closed his eyes wearily. There was nothing left in him anymore. First, he had ended it completely with Chloe and then all this with.with her.  
  
He had gone over to her house, hoping they could just cuddle up for a while and be together. He just wanted to be with her, hear her laugh, react to her verbal wit, just relax with her.  
  
But now, not only were they not going to be going out on any dates together, they also weren't going to communicate with each other at all, thanks to him. Her words had just hurt him so much and his emotions took over, making him say things he didn't even mean.  
  
It's just, he was so upset with her! He never thought she could be so cruel. He couldn't take it.he had to leave. But ending their friendship.  
  
He wanted to blame her, but he had learned in the past that blaming someone just got you nowhere. They had both hurt each other tonight and he didn't have any idea why.Where had all this come from?  
  
He shook as he thought of how close he had come to calling her horrible things. He had been so ready to lash out, but then he thought of when he had called Chloe all the horrible names and somehow he stopped himself. Now he knew what it felt like to be turned on. to trust someone and have them spit in your face. Because that's what Mimi had done to him tonight.  
  
And sadly, now he realized that's what he had done to the girl he had once professed to love.  
  
How ironic.  
  
****  
  
He told her once something about her being strong, but she didn't see herself that way. A strong person wouldn't have run from being homeless and a strong person wouldn't have run from being in love.  
  
It was fine when they were at the cabin, together ,alone, but when they got back home she felt all the insecurity again. She wasn't good enough for him, he would never care for her the way he had for Chloe, she'd do everything wrong, he'd get tired of her, their friendship would end.  
  
That had been her worst fear, losing their friendship. Now she had lost it. Of course he had ended it. What was she thinking? That he wouldn't be upset?  
  
She thought of how many times she told him how Chloe had hurt him and now she had done it herself. Why? Why, when she was hurt, did she run away and hide? Why couldn't she just face him and tell him the truth?  
  
Mimi closed her eyes tightly, wishing she could find the answers so this nightmare could end.  
  
****  
  
Philip now finally realized a little bit how Chloe must have felt the night of the last blast, when he had turned on her. How could he have hurt someone that he loved, like that? He held his head in his hands, sighing. He couldn't keep going over the mistakes he had made in the past. It wasn't going to solve anything.  
  
But tonight.  
  
Something just wasn't right about the way Mimi was acting. What could have made her come to such a drastic decision? When he dropped her off at her house she had seemed fine.just a little.  
  
He thought back to the way she had been acting.  
  
[Meems, why?, why were you willing to settle for so little?]  
  
[Oh that's easy for you to say. You could have any girl you want and you had someone you were in love with, but I]  
  
~*~  
  
[What's wrong Meems?]  
  
[I just.I know we didn't plan any of this, but I've, it's been fun and wonderful being with you here.just us. I'm almost afraid to leave.]  
  
[Why?]  
  
[Because, what if it all changes once we get back to Salem?]  
  
~*~  
  
[Hey, you don't have to explain, but are you okay? You were acting almost like we weren't going to see each other again or something.]  
  
[Yeah, I'm fine. I just get emotional I guess.]  
  
He knew she had worried that once they got to Salem everything would change, but nothing had. They were going to go out together that night and he was looking forward to being with her, but then she just ended it. He sighed, running his hand through his hair wearily. No matter how much he thought about it, trying to figure out what went wrong, nothing came to him.  
  
The icy dark night surrounded him as he looked up to the sky, finding no answers.  
  
He whispered softly: "Why Meems? Why are you doing this? What are you afraid of?"  
  
****  
  
Mimi wished she knew what was wrong with her. She had treated Philip so horribly tonight, saying such terrible things to him, but she was scared, so scared that he would regret being with her after a while.  
  
She knew that was no excuse. She had wanted to tell him what she saw, ask him about it, but.  
  
She had stopped herself from feeling. She hadn't realized how hard it would be. She thought he would just let it go, not because he was uncaring, but because he could be with any girl of his choice. Why would he want to be with her?  
  
But now, after seeing and feeling his pain, a part of her wished she could take everything back.  
  
Oh, she was so confused.  
  
She looked up at the starry sky, searching for a ray of hope, finding none, quietly whispering:  
  
"I'm sorry Philip. I'm so sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me."  
  
****  
  
No clear solutions, no absolute messages of hope came to the two weary souls for they were not yet ready to receive them. Too much pain and upset ran through their veins now to allow for any insight. The fragile heart had been buried way down deep inside and the sturdy brain had taken over, protecting it, for there was no real battle between the two. They were meant to work together, side by side, but for now one had to prevail over the other to keep it safe. In time, when the heart was strong enough to join with the brain, the rays of hope would appear, enlightening the two weary souls with the answers they needed.  
  
Until then, each needed to travel on their own, alone, on a journey that would help them grow.  
  
So for now, on this dark bitter night, a glimmer of hope appeared.to them both.  
  
****  
  
Mimi and Philip, in two separate places, heard the same thing, the sounds of guitars and the keys of a piano being played.  
  
As the words of the song began it touched them deep down in their heart and soul, as rippling flashbacks of their building friendship and caring bond appeared in their minds.  
  
"Every endless night has a dawning day  
  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray"  
  
{Deal?}  
  
{Deal.}  
  
"And it shines on you baby can't you see  
  
You're the only one who can shine for me"  
  
{Mimi, we have to stop meeting like this.}  
  
{Believe me Philip this wasn't planned.}  
  
"It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
  
And a silence falls between us"  
  
{An 86!}  
  
{WOO-HOO!.Meems, we did it! We passed! We did better than that! And next time, I bet we'll do even better! We have to celebrate!}  
  
"As the shadows steal the light  
  
And wherever you may find it"  
  
{Want to play a little one on one?}  
  
{Okay Philly, you're on.}  
  
"Wherever it may lead  
  
Let your private emotion come to me"  
  
{Touchdown.Now, did you hear what I said or should I repeat it?}  
  
{Maybe you should.}  
  
"Come to Me"  
  
{G'night Meems.}  
  
{G'night Phil.}  
  
"When your soul is tired and your heart is weak  
  
Do you think of love as a one way street"  
  
{Philip and Mimi continued to dance, their eyes closed, both smiling as they felt the pleasure of being close to each other, of growing closer.}  
  
"Well it runs both ways open up your eyes  
  
Can't you see me here how can you deny"  
  
{I didn't know anything for sure. I just knew that you walked home alone, and believe me we are going to talk about THAT, but not now.I just had this feeling, this awful feeling that something was going to happen.and so I went after you.}  
  
{And you saved me.}  
  
"It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
  
And a silence falls between us"  
  
{Please, just don't ever do anything like that again, okay? Always be honest with me.}  
  
{I won't. I promise.}  
  
"As the shadows steal the light  
  
And wherever you may find it"  
  
{Oh, my gosh! Philip, what did you do to it?}  
  
{You told me to cut it! It's all right! It's still edible! Now it really looks like the Titanic!}  
  
"Wherever it may lead  
  
Let your private emotion come to me"  
  
{He whispered softly in her ear, then touched her cheek with the back of his hand, letting it fall slowly down her chin, to her shoulder, down her arm, till his hand was once again clasping hers.}  
  
"Come to me"  
  
{Ha, ha.you were jealous, you were jealous!}  
  
{Was not!}  
  
"Every endless night has a dawning day  
  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray"  
  
{May I have this dance?}  
  
{What are you doing here?}  
  
"It takes a lot to laugh as your tears go by  
  
But you can find me here till your tears run dry"  
  
{I want you to know, I had a great time tonight, 'cause I was with you. And I know we're going to have a wonderful time in Boston. It'll be so cool.just us, don't you think?}  
  
{Yeah, I think it will and I enjoyed every minute tonight too.when I was with you.}  
  
"It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
  
And a silence falls between us"  
  
{We're not going to make it are we? We're going to die?}  
  
{No, Meems, I swear I won't let that happen. I'm going to protect you.}  
  
"As the shadows steal the light  
  
And wherever you may find it"  
  
{He held her face in his hands and his lips finally met with hers}  
  
"Wherever it may lead  
  
Let your private emotion come to me"  
  
{Promise me. Promise me, you'll never settle for second best, because you deserve more. Promise me.}  
  
{I promise. I won't.}  
  
"Come to me"  
  
As the song began to fade both Philip and Mimi, in places apart from one another, looked to find where was it coming from.  
  
Philip finally saw what looked like someone in the shadows with a radio, but little by little, because of the dark night, the person seemed to almost fade away.  
  
Mimi heard it as if it were coming from one of the nearby houses, but couldn't seem to figure out which one.  
  
But as the song ended, both felt the tiniest bit of renewed hope.maybe they could make it through this.  
  
Maybe they could even find their way back to each other, somehow.  
  
Philip whispered into the night, as if he were calling her:  
  
"Come to me."  
  
Mimi whispered into the night, as if she were calling him:  
  
"Come to me."  
  
~*~  
  
The heart was just beginning to find strength.  
  
'Private Emotion' by Ricky Martin, sung with Meja 


	22. Chapter 37 through 39

Chapter 37 Acquaintances  
  
Philip pulled into the Titan parking lot, getting out of his Dad's car because his SUV was still being worked on. He looked up at the sunny skies and blanket of snow on the ground, thinking it didn't really reflect his mood lately. Overcast, now that would have been the right type of weather. Sighing wearily, he thought about the unexpected circumstances of a few nights ago as he walked through the front doors of the tall building.  
  
He hadn't talked to Mimi since their fight, since the night they hurt each other so much. After leaving the park that night, after hearing the song that soothed his spirits a little, he had gone straight home, thankful that his exhausted body had taken over for his mind. He had quickly fallen into a dreamless sleep once his head hit his pillow. The next day few days he had pretty much stuck close to home, sleeping in, riding Poseidon and playing video games. But it was hard to keep his mind off everything that had happened with Mimi.  
  
He got into the elevator and as he rode up, he thought of how wonderful it had been when they kissed. It was so nice to be alone together and not have any outside interferences. Then, when they had spent time together the next day, playing in the snow.  
  
~*~  
  
Philip felt Mimi's head against his chest as they sat in the snow and he held her in his arms, reassuring her that they would be alright once they got back to Salem. It felt so fantastic, holding her and feeling the warmth of her body against his. After a while, he felt her move her face away from his chest. She looked up at him.  
  
"Sorry I get so paranoid."  
  
He looked down at her, noticing her eyes looked now almost like the color of the evergreen trees. "Ah, that's okay. I just don't want you to worry about it so much. Nothing's going to change." He stood up with her in his arms and then smiled down at her, pushing back some of her wavy auburn tresses from her face. "So, what do you think about going to see a movie tonight once we get back to Salem?"  
  
"Just us?"  
  
"Just us." Philip answered with a grin, rubbing her back, then taking her hand as they started walking again, the snow decorated trees making everything look like a winter oasis.  
  
"Sounds amazing."  
  
Philip laughed a little at the way she dreamily spoke. "So what kind of movie: action, romance, drama, comedy? What do you think we should go see?"  
  
"Hmmm. You pick."  
  
Philip looked at her with surprise. "You want me to pick?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what if I disappoint?"  
  
"You won't. I trust your judgment."  
  
Philip gave her an irresistible smile, smiling even more as she stopped walking and reached up for him, holding onto his face and bringing it down to hers. He sighed contentedly as her warm lips met his and he lost himself in the feel of her.  
  
~*~  
  
Philip sighed as he got out of the elevator, the flashback ending. He walked to his Dad's office, forcing himself to get his mind off his problems as he opened the door.  
  
"There you are Philip. Come in Son. There are some people I would like you to meet."  
  
Philip looked from his dad to the two strangers, one an older man, though visibly a little younger than his father and the other, a young woman, he guessed around his age. And she was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
****  
  
"Connor, don't go too much in front of me!" Mimi called out to her little brother as she walked with him to the park. Actually, she was the one walking, he was practically skipping.  
  
"Ah Mimi!" He called back with irritation, not liking it when she treated him like a baby.  
  
Mimi laughed a little at his reaction and then sighed. Since she didn't have much else to do, she had agreed to take her little brother to the park when he had asked. She looked around at the snowy ground and the clear skies above. It did little to lighten her dark mood that she had been in since a couple of nights ago.  
  
Why did things have to be so awful between her and Philip now? That night, after hearing the song, she finally, wearily got up off the snow and went to bed, grateful that her sleepiness took away the pain as she slumbered without thought. The next few days she spent at the center or at home, resting, catching up on the latest trends in her magazines, and playing around with her computer.  
  
But she couldn't stop thinking of Philip's face, the pain in his eyes as she said all those awful things, the anger in his eyes as he told her he didn't want to be friends with her anymore.  
  
She looked ahead, making sure she could still see Connor heading up the path towards the park and thought about when they had danced together, in that adorable little cabin, to their own music, how he had snuck in a few kisses, making her feel warm all over. Then the next day, he asked her to go to the movies with him, just them.  
  
~*~  
  
She finished kissing him, reluctant to leave the sunny feel of his lips.  
  
"I like being with you here, just us."  
  
Mimi smiled back up at Philip, wrapping her arms around his waist, letting her hands move up and down his back. "I do too. Isn't it just so beautiful here Philip?" She could feel his hands move down to around her waist also, his fingers moving against her coat.  
  
"Well, I don't think you thought that last night, did you?"  
  
She responded to his amused expression. "No, but now that it's daylight, it's just so wonderful! Oh, and that adorable little cabin." She noticed his golden-almost brownish hair, his highlights shining in the sun.  
  
"Adorable?! That place is tiny, has no heater, no working lights, a broken window (thanks to me) and not enough food even for a visiting mouse."  
  
Mimi hit him playfully on the arm. "You spoiled, arrogant, vain-"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Mimi laughed at his protests. "You are spoiled, but you're also gentle and kind." She smiled at him warmly, noticing his annoyed expression turning softer as he pulled her even closer against him.  
  
"That's better. And you make one mean can of beanie weenies."  
  
Mimi laughed as his lips moved down towards hers, and she kissed him back, still half giggling. She looked up into his eyes as Philip pulled back from her, dimples and all, then started to kiss her more seriously, taking away any trace of laughter from her face as she luxuriated in the heat of his kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Mimi pulled away from her thoughts as she noticed Connor, not looking where he was going, running right into someone. Oh-oh! She ran over.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Connor, you should look where you're going. Oh no, he knocked down all your stuff! Here let me help you pick it up!" Mimi started to help, finally noticing what the person looked like as he looked right at her.  
  
Tall (at least he seemed tall, even though he wasn't standing up to his full height, now probably in shock at the unexpected collision) chestnut colored wavy hair, and breathtaking smoky colored eyes.  
  
****  
  
"Philip, I would like you to meet Mr. William Forbes and his lovely daughter, Allison."  
  
Philip offered his hand to the man in front of him and then to the young woman. He noticed the assuredness with which she shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you both." Phillip said the words politely with a slight courteous smile as they both responded in kind. He had been taught at an early age how to be poised and mannerly, even when he was in a less than good mood. He looked at the man, noticing how meticulously dressed he was in a designer suit, no cheap imitation, and that like his daughter, he seemed very self assured. But that was who really got his attention, the daughter. She was dressed in a calf length dark colored skirt with boots, topped off with a silk blouse, clothes that could obviously be found only in the most exclusive shops. They enhanced her slim model-like figure, receiving a helping from her light blonde long champagne colored hair and her hazel eyes.  
  
"Mr. Forbes has been working for years at the Titan Branch on the west coast, but now he has relocated here to Salem. He is one of our top executives and I am very happy that he will be relocating. Now Philip, I called you because I thought it would be beneficial for you to meet Allison, since the two of you will be attending the same school together."  
  
Philip looked at his father with some surprise.  
  
Victor reacted to his son's response. It would be fantastic if Philip and Allison could get to know each other better. She would be so much better for him than Chloe was. That girl had just caused him grief, the way Victor saw it. Now she was with his grandson, which also didn't please him, but, well, Brady was an adult. There was nothing he could do about that. He knew that Philip was becoming even closer friends with that girl Mimi, but it probably wasn't anything serious. She was just too loudmouthed for Victor's taste. Allison: she would suit his son fine, or if worse came to worse, at least they could become friends. "Yes, she will be starting at Salem High very soon, since your winter break is almost over. I was hoping Son you could do your best to make her feel welcome."  
  
Philip smiled inwardly at the his father's implied command. He knew his father well enough to know it wasn't a request. Victor Kiriakis rarely asked for anything. "Sure Dad, I could do that." Philip glanced at Allison, then directed his attention back to his father.  
  
Victor smiled, pleased. "Very well then. Mr. Forbes and I have some business to discuss that we can talk about in his new office. You two enjoy getting acquainted with each other." With that his dad and her dad left.  
  
Philip and Allison just looked at each other quietly.  
  
****  
  
The young man stood up, nearly laughing at Mimi's haphazard reaction. Mimi looked up at him. Boy, he really was tall and dark and.Mama mia! "Uh, Connor help me with this!" She continued to pick up his things nervously.  
  
"No, no, it all right. I can do it. No worry."  
  
Mimi couldn't help but notice his thick accent, his thick Latin accent. "I'm so sorry. Oh my gosh, a painting! You were painting! He knocked down your painting. I'm so-"  
  
He cut her off, lightly grabbing her hands with a chuckle, his smoky eyes shining in the sun. "Stop please. I can, uh." He searched for the right words. "I got it." He let go of Mimi's hands and started picking up his things.  
  
Mimi looked at him nervously as Connor stood there annoyed. He just saw one of his best friends and he wanted to go play. "Mimi, can I go now? Matthew's here!"  
  
Mimi gave Connor a chastising look. "Connor you apologize right now."  
  
"I'm sorry. Now can I go?"  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes and the smoky eyed young man smiled. "Yes, you can go. Just stay where I can see you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know!" With that, Connor ran off to see his friend.  
  
Mimi tried to help the young man with the rest of his things, but he gently took them from her and reassembled his easel and painting. Mimi looked at it, noticing that it was now ruined probably from the wet snow. "Oh, I am sooooo sorry! He ruined your painting! What can I do? Is there any way I can make it up to you?"  
  
The young man looked down at the whirlwind in front of him, trying to make heads and tails of what she was saying.  
  
****  
  
Allison took in the blond, somewhat very light brownish haired young man in front of her. He seemed well mannered, well groomed in dark blue jeans, a wool sweater, and black boots. He was obviously well to do (being Victor Kiriakis's son was just one obvious indication of that) and used to the finest things in life. He was exactly the kind of guy she hated. She smiled at him coolly.  
  
Philip looked at her inquisitively, not able to tell what she was feeling. "Uh, you want to sit down?" Philip gestured to some chairs in his Dad's office.  
  
"Not really, no. Look, why don't we just settle this right now, okay? Your father is the one who asked you to show me around and all that and knowing your type you will do anything to make Daddy happy as long as he buys you everything your heart desires. Also, if you're getting any ideas of anything happening between us, you can just forget it. I absolutely despise people like you."  
  
Philip noticed that during this entire tirade she hadn't lost eye contact with him once, never looking away shyly. This girl was extremely confident, self-sufficient, un-daunted, and a major pain in the-  
  
"You despise people like me? How interesting, considering you're standing there talking to me in what is obviously one expensive designer outfit. And I don't do everything my 'Daddy' tells me to. I was just trying to be polite, but obviously you don't even understand the meaning of that word. And for your information, I'm going to be working here in a starting position, you know, errand boy, most likely, to help pay off my car and get some experience. You may think I'm some rich snob that likes to have everything handed to him on a silver platter, but that is not true at all." Philip turned to leave with disgust. He was in a bad enough mood already. But before he left he turned back around to speak to her one more time. "Oh, and by the way, you may be physically attractive and think you're such a hot ticket, but I wasn't even remotely interested in you that way. I'm sure you'll be able to find your own way around Salem High."  
  
Allison watched him with shock and then called out as he started to walk out the door. This guy wasn't at all what she thought he would be like. Maybe he wasn't your typical rich snob that she had had to deal with so much of her life, or the type that just looked at a girl and was in 'love' because of her outward appearance.  
  
"Philip!"  
  
Philip stopped and turned around to face her.  
  
"I'm sorry. Can we start again?"  
  
****  
  
He just looked at her, having a hard time understanding what she was going on and on about. Ah, this English was sometimes so hard to understand, but especially with someone who spoke as quickly as her. He had been painting, something he loved to do, when all of the sudden something crashed into him and all of his stuff went into the air and landed on the ground as he was knocked off of his chair. He later realized it was a running little boy, but then he looked up to see a very pretty young woman, who amused him with her zealous and frantic behavior. At first he had been so angry that his painting was ruined, but after meeting the little auburn haired whirlwind his mood had softened.  
  
He finally figured out what she was saying. "Tell me su nombre."  
  
Mimi looked at him blankly, wishing she had paid more attention in Spanish class. Let's see, nombre, nombre..uh, number? No, that couldn't be it!  
  
"Ay. I forget me English. Uh, tell me your name, si?" He questioned. "Eh, Mimi?"  
  
Mimi smiled. "Yes. Well actually, it's Miriam. But everyone just calls me Mimi."  
  
"Miriam, que bonita! Very uh, unusual, that right?"  
  
"Yes, yes. It is unusual, kind of old-fashioned, but what can I say, my parents liked it." Did he just say that her name was pretty? "I'm so sorry about your painting." She faced him apologetically.  
  
"No, it all right."  
  
"Uh, you know my name. But I don't know yours." She smiled up at him a little.  
  
"Ay, si. Ramon. I come from Spain, but I come to live here with, uh, mi tia, ay, no, me aunt. I want to come to America to learn. I read and write good in English, but I, I still not speak too well. My aunt live in Salem and give me place to stay."  
  
"Oh my, Salem's such a small town. Who is your aunt? Maybe I know her."  
  
Her name is Veronica Ruiz. She work at, uh, the hospital."  
  
"Oh, that name sounds familiar. I used to volunteer there. So are you going to go to Salem University and study art?"  
  
"No, I go to Salem High School for rest of year-"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I go there!" Mimi answered excitedly.  
  
****  
  
Philip looked at Allison's now apologetic face, making her features look softer.  
  
"I'm really sorry for acting like such a, well you know, rhymes with witch!"  
  
Philip smiled a little. "I wouldn't have put it that way, but, uh. Look, I probably wasn't being that friendly either. I really don't like it when my dad does these kinds of things. No offense."  
  
Allison shook it off. "No, no, it's alright. It's just I used to live in Palo Alto, a town that could be kind of snobby in some areas, and the guys there liked me for one reason."  
  
"Because you looked good and were rich, right?" Philip asked knowingly.  
  
"Yeah." Allison smiled in response. "I bet you get a lot of that too."  
  
"Yeah, not that I'm bragging, mind you."  
  
"No, I understand. After that, we moved to San Francisco and I was really happy there, but now, well, we moved here."  
  
"And you're just so excited to be in thrilling Salem, the land of witches aren't you?" Philip joked.  
  
Allison laughed. "Sorry, if I made that sound insulting."  
  
"Nah, that's okay. Look, you were right. We should just start over again. I'm Philip Kiriakis. It's nice to meet you." He smiled at her genuinely, holding out his hand for her to shake.  
  
"I'm Allison Forbes and it's nice to meet you too Philip." They shook and she thought, maybe living in this small little town wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
****  
  
"I could show you all around and everything!" Mimi spoke excitedly.  
  
Ramon laughed again, enjoying her infectious spirit. "Thank you. I would, uh, like that."  
  
Mimi smiled up at him. "Once again, I'm really sorry about your painting. I take pictures, you know, photography and I know it's horrible when something happens to something you worked so hard on."  
  
She was into taking pictures! Ah, how wonderful this was! "No, I, I not find good, uh, inspir-uh.que dice?"  
  
"Inspiration?" Mimi added helpfully.  
  
"Si, inspiration, for my painting today."  
  
"Oh, well maybe you can find it again soon."  
  
"Yes." Ramon simply responded thinking he had already found it, by meeting her.  
  
****  
  
Philip stroked Poseidon's forehead, feeding him a carrot. "There you go boy." He said softly, as outside the stables the afternoon started to fade away. It had been an interesting day, meeting Allison. She would definitely be a force to recon with at Salem High, he thought. He smiled. But at least they were on more friendly terms now. Actually, once they started talking civilly to each other they discovered just how much they had in common.  
  
But still, he couldn't get his mind off one girl. He missed her so much. He missed their friendship. The one thing he hadn't wanted to lose was that and now.  
  
He reached into his coat pocket, taking out a group of black and white pictures, the only ones he had of them together, alone. He had pulled her with him into one of those tiny photo booths in Boston. She had seemed a little shaky at first..  
  
"Philip, what are you doing?"  
  
Philip looked up at her in the tiny booth, from where he sat, grabbing her so she was sitting on his lap. "I want some pictures of us. Now smile and act goofy!" She laughed as he made some absolutely ridiculous expressions.  
  
But now, as he looked at the last of the four pictures, he saw how in that one they both had smiled genuinely at each other, their arms around one another, and he thought how much they looked like a couple, even before they had kissed for the first time.  
  
He let his head rest against Poseidon's, sighing.  
  
****  
  
Mimi walked over to a bench near Salem Place, taking out her newly developed pictures from her purse, thinking a little about the good looking guy she had met earlier today. Wait till the girls at Salem High met him. They're going to go nuts! And unbelievably, Mimi was already on her way to becoming friends with him. They had talked about their passions for art and photography so easily, enjoying each other's company, despite the small language barrier.  
  
But she knew she would be kidding herself if she said now she wasn't sad anymore at all. How she longed to see Philip. She missed the sound of his sweet soft voice, how gentle he was, how kind.  
  
She sighed, continuing to look at her pictures, stopping at a couple of them. They were all from Boston, but the last ones were from the cabin, and the very last one was a picture of them together. Philip had asked one of the law enforcement officials to take it.  
  
"Uh, you probably don't get this request everyday, but, uh, would you take a picture of us?"  
  
"Excuse me sir?" Mimi laughed at the man's response to Philip's request.  
  
"Yeah, uh, here's the camera. We'll just sit right here and go ahead and snap one."  
  
Then he wrapped his arm around her and they smiled for the camera as the law enforcement official bemusedly took the picture.  
  
She looked at it now, seeing how happy they were, how close he held her to him. She closed her eyes, wishing she could have just held onto those happy expressions of the two of them in that picture, forever.  
  
Chapter 38: Twenty Questions  
  
Philip walked into his American Government class, looking around for a minute, then sat down. Where was she? Maybe she was running late. He took out his book and binder from his backpack and then exchanged greetings with some of his classmates. A hush fell over the room, and he smiled as he noticed Allison entering it, displaying the same confidence he had seen when he met her. He waved her over from where he was sitting in the corner. She smiled, ignoring the stares and hushed whispers of the other students, then walked over to where he was sitting.  
  
"Hey, how's it going? I see you found the room on your own." Philip grinned at her.  
  
"Well, considering this school is somewhere near half the size of my old one, it wasn't too difficult. Gosh, do they ever stop staring?" Allison was referring to the way some of the students kept looking at her, making her feel somewhat uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah, once they get to know you they'll get over it. You have to remember, you're living in a small town now and it's exciting when there's someone new." He noticed she was wearing jeans with a faux fur lined black sweater, her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, and just a touch of makeup on her face.  
  
Allison started to sit down across from Philip, catching his facial expression. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Philip spoke a little uncertainly as their teacher walked into the room. Boy, she was REALLY late. "No, uh."  
  
"Yes?" Allison questioned, looking straight at him with her hazel eyes.  
  
"It's just there's someone who normally sits there, but I don't know she might not-"  
  
Allison turned to face the door as she noticed him staring at the girl who came through it, who also stared at Philip, noticing him, and kind of just stood there.  
  
"Well Miss. Lockhart, thank you for joining us today. Now, will you please take your seat so I can conduct class?"  
  
Mimi looked a little shakily at her teacher Mr. Carter, a middle aged man wearing glasses, then started to walk to the corner of the room.  
  
Allison quickly caught on, sitting down in a seat behind the one she had previously attempted to sit down in, smiling courteously at Mimi, noticing Philip had pretty much buried his nose in his book.  
  
Hmmm, very interesting.  
  
Mimi sat in her seat, not sure how to react to the girl now sitting behind her, who she had noticed Philip talking to when she had come in. Who was she and how did he know her? She was tall and looked almost like a model, with a slim figure. Mimi looked over at Philip, noticing his gray pants, black and gray sweater, and the fact that he seemed to be ignoring her. She took out her textbook and binder, ready to take notes.  
  
After a while of taking down detailed notes, a supreme necessity in Carter's tough Government class, Philip looked over at Mimi as she kept her attention on their teacher. She was wearing maroon colored pants, with a matching patterned sweater, her hair back in a barrette, though some of the strands had fallen out and were framing her face.  
  
He hadn't realized how long he had been looking at her when she suddenly turned her face to look back at him, her jade eyes uncertain. Philip quickly looked away.  
  
Allison, in between taking down notes, watched them silently.  
  
Very interesting, indeed.  
  
****  
  
Mimi closed her locker and then walked down the hallway to her next class, noticing a confused looking Ramon. "Ramon!" She called out.  
  
Ramon noticed her, looking very relieved. "Ay, Miriam, help!"  
  
She laughed and smiled, walking over to him, observing that he was trying to understand his class schedule, wearing black jeans and a gray sweater. "Here, let me help you with that." She started to explain the schedule to him, barely noticing the girls standing around, staring at the very good looking new guy.  
  
Philip walked over to his locker, doing a double take when he saw Mimi talking to a tall guy, about Brady's height, that had a slight athletic build. Philip continued to watch, struggling with getting his locker open, barely paying attention to what he was doing.  
  
Mimi laughed at Ramon's bemused face as she tried to help him. He laughed back.  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
"Well, look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!"  
  
Philip looked over at Shawn with annoyance. "Ha, ha, ha, Brady. I can't get this damn locker to open!"  
  
"Well Phil, maybe if you paid more attention to your combo than Mimi over there talking to that new guy, you wouldn't be having so much difficulty." Shawn laughed.  
  
Philip gave him another annoyed look, finally managing to get his locker open. "I wasn't paying attention to them. Who is the new Enrique Iglesias anyway?"  
  
"His name is Ramon, Ramon Machado and isn't he absolutely gorgeous?" Belle appeared from behind her boyfriend with a smile.  
  
"I resent that!" Shawn protested.  
  
"That is if I wasn't already so much in love with you Baby, I would think he's gorgeous." Belle quickly amended.  
  
"That's better." Shawn replied with a smile, then looked past her at someone else new. "Well, well, well, talk about gorgeous!"  
  
"Shawn Douglas Brady!" Belle warned.  
  
Philip laughed, noticing Allison walking down the hallway to her locker, across from his. She saw him and Belle and said "hi" with a friendly smile. After responding, Belle forgot her temporary anger at her boyfriend and spoke to Philip. "You know Allison? Isn't she really nice?"  
  
"Yeah, she's alright. I know her because her dad works at Titan and my dad introduced us. She used to live in San Francisco." Philip closed his locker, leaning against it, still watching from time to time a giggling Mimi, speaking to this, uh, Ramon.  
  
Shawn and Belle watched him watching her, watched how Mimi looked back at him when she noticed him, watching how they looked away from each other when they noticed the other staring. The couple exchanged glances, wondering why their two friends seemed to be avoiding each other.  
  
"So your next class is over there, right past that sign." Mimi pointed out the direction for Ramon, tired of playing the staring game with Philip.  
  
Ramon smiled, thanking her, but also noticing how she kept looking over at the blond-light brownish haired guy and how he kept looking over at her. It made him wonder. "I better go now. I, uh, I'm excited, it my first art class today and I'm look, uh I'm looking forward to it. Thank you Miriam for help me."  
  
Mimi noticed with a smile how he was struggling to speak better. Actually, he was doing pretty good and she liked his accent. It added character. "My pleasure Ramon. Uh, your welcome." She added to her response, wanting to say something that he would understand better. Then she watched as he left on his way to class.  
  
Mimi looked over, noticing Shawn and Belle had left and that Philip was talking to that new super model girl, Allison Forbes. Mimi knew her name now, but close to nothing else about her. She frowned as she noticed them laughing and smiling with each other. Then she walked off to her next class.  
  
****  
  
Shawn and Belle sat down in the crowded cafeteria together, starting to eat their lunches. "Shawn, why do you think they're not speaking to each other?"  
  
Shawn took a sip of his soda. "Belle, are you sure they're not? Maybe they were just too much in a hurry or something."  
  
Belle put down her sandwich. "Shawn, you saw it too, they just kept staring at each other, but said nothing to one another. That's not how someone looks when they're in a rush to get to class."  
  
"I know Belle, but, look, we tried the club thing and that turned out to be a huge fiasco-"  
  
Belle interrupted her boyfriend. "No it didn't. By the end of the night they were dancing so close to each other they looked like they forgot the rest of the world. And how can we forget they almost kissed!"  
  
Shawn responded to his girlfriend's excitement hesitantly. "Belle, are you sure they were going to kiss? Maybe it just looked like it at first."  
  
"Believe me Shawn, they were going to kiss, but unfortunately I interrupted them."  
  
Shawn sighed. She wasn't going to give this up. "Well, maybe if you talk to Mimi. I mean she likes to brag about everything, right? I'm sure she'll be more than happy to tell you what's going on."  
  
But that's it Shawn, ever since a couple of months ago, since she seemed to be getting closer to Philip, she's been so secretive. She won't talk that much about him."  
  
Shawn noticed his girlfriend's frustration as he started to realize something. "Maybe because Philip isn't just some bragging right. Maybe she really cares about him a lot."  
  
"I think you're right Shawn. I think this is really serious, so what happened? Why are they avoiding each other and though they seem to be trying immensely to cover it up, why do they seem upset too?"  
  
Shawn had nothing to say about that, until. "Well, this might be your chance to find out. Look who's coming over." He pointed to Mimi making her way through the crowded cafeteria.  
  
"Meems over here!" Belle waved her best friend over.  
  
Mimi looked at Belle, sitting there with Shawn and was grateful no one else was sitting with them today. Chloe must be hanging out with her choir friends and Philip. She looked over, noticing Ramon making his way through the crowded cafeteria also, looking lost. She called out to him. "Ramon, come sit with me and my friends!" He smiled and followed her.  
  
Belle was happy to see Ramon, but also was a little let down. She really wanted to talk to Mimi about what was going on. Oh well, she supposed they'd have to talk about it later. She didn't want anyone to feel left out.  
  
Mimi came over with Ramon, introducing him to Shawn and Belle, finding out they had already met each other in a previous class. "So Ramon, how you liking Salem High?" She asked with a smile as she started taking out her lunch.  
  
"It different, but it nice too. I like a lot my art classes and everyone friendly." Ramon smiled back at all of them and then started to eat his salad.  
  
"Yeah, I like to think Salem High is pretty friendly and we're glad you're here." Belle added with enthusiasm. Then she noticed Allison making her way through the tables. She called her over. "Allison, come have a seat!"  
  
Allison smiled over at Belle. She liked the bubbly cheerleader she had met in one of her previous classes. She had a lot of spirit and was very gracious. She headed over.  
  
Belle started introductions once Allison started to sit down at the table. "Allison, this is my boyfriend Shawn, this is my best friend Mimi and this is another new student Ramon, who came from Spain."  
  
Allison smiled and said hi to everyone. "Thanks Belle for calling me over. I'm starting to meet people, but I really had no idea where to sit. And you've just been so nice to me."  
  
Mimi chimed in. "Oh Belle's our official welcome wagon here at Salem High."  
  
"Yeah Belle would just die if she didn't get a chance to welcome every new person." Shawn teased, then noticed Philip. "Hey Phil, over here!"  
  
Belle hit her boyfriend on the arm for his remark, then came back with: "Oh you guys stop!" She turned to Philip. "Come on over Philip, plenty of room!"  
  
Philip smiled at his friends, but noticed the company they were in and sighed a little. Living in a small town was never easy. A part of him wanted to talk to Mimi, but the other part of him was just so upset with her. Oh well, he better grin and bear it. Maybe, he could find out a little more about this Ramon character. And Allison was sitting with them. That was cool.  
  
Shawn started to move over for his friend, but Belle stopped him with a curious look. Now, what was she up to? Then Belle grinned at Philip as he came over. "There Phil, you can sit right next to Meems. She doesn't mind, right Meems?"  
  
Philip noticed Mimi's somewhat shaky appearance. "That's alright Belle, I'll just sit on the other side." He sat down on the opposite side, joining the group. The new seating arrangement was: Shawn, Belle, Mimi on one side and Allison, Ramon and Philip on the other.  
  
Shawn and Belle once again exchanged glances. Then Belle spoke up as Philip started to take out his lunch. "So Phil, I know you know Allison, but do you know Ramon?"  
  
Philip smiled politely, shaking his head. "No, I don't think we met yet. Hi, I'm Philip Kiriakis."  
  
Ramon smiled courteously. "I am Ramon Machado. Excuse my English. It still not too good because I just move from Spain."  
  
Philip looked over encouragingly, noticing that the guy had wavy hair and dark colored eyes. "No, no you're doing fine."  
  
"I agree with Philip. You're doing great Ramon. And if you want someone to talk Spanish too, I speak it a little bit." Allison smiled over at him.  
  
"Muy bien." Ramon said with his own smile.  
  
"So Ramon, how did you and Mimi meet?"  
  
Philip was glad Belle was asking this question. He would really like to know the answer. He took a sip of his soda.  
  
Ramon laughed, catching Mimi's eye. "It funny. We meet in the park while I was painting. Her brother run into me."  
  
Mimi continued. "Connor was running, not looking where he was going like usual, and he ran right into Ramon, knocking over his painting and everything. Ramon was such a good sport about it though and we started talking about how I'm into photography and he's into painting."  
  
Philip listened quietly, trying to read Ramon's feelings about Mimi.  
  
"It okay that he ran into me. I not find good inspiration that day, but after I meet Miriam I feel better."  
  
Philip started choking on his soda.  
  
Miriam?! What the heck was up with that?!  
  
He noticed the concerned glances of Shawn and Belle and how Allison moved closer to him. "Oh my gosh Philip, are you okay?"  
  
Mimi nearly smirked at the attentions of Allison, though she wondered about Philip's reaction. That had to be it right, he was reacting to what Ramon said?  
  
Philip waved Allison off, like it was no big deal as he got control over himself quickly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just took too big of a sip or something."  
  
Allison moved a little as Belle spoke up again, now that the excitement had worn down. "And Allison, you used to live in San Francisco, right? Salem must seem so foreign too you."  
  
"Well, it's definitely not anything like San Francisco, but I think I'll adjust."  
  
"And your Dad works at Titan?"  
  
It was Mimi's turn now to listen silently.  
  
"Yeah, Philip and I actually met just a couple of days ago, when his father introduced me to him. It was quite an interesting meeting." Allison chuckled and Philip smiled in response.  
  
Mimi accidentally dropped her fork.  
  
Interesting, huh?!  
  
"Oops."  
  
Philip looked at her curiously as Belle reacted. "Oh-oh Meems, you dropped your fork. Shawn go get her a new one." Shawn started to get up as Ramon protested.  
  
"No, I can go get it for Miriam."  
  
Miriam.grrr.  
  
Philip was getting sick to his stomach. "Yeah, Allison thought at first I was one of those snobby types, even though she's probably as rich as me, but you guys know better, right?"  
  
Belle waited for Mimi to add a little teasing remark, but there was nothing. She exchanged a glance with Shawn again. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
****  
  
Philip walked out to the basketball court in the gym, noticing Ramon. Wonders of wonders, they must have P.E. together. Oh boy. Be civil. Actually, maybe he could find out more. Time to lay out the welcome mat Philly boy.  
  
"Hey Ramon! How's it going?"  
  
Ramon looked over, seeing Philip. He seemed friendly enough, but something told him that he didn't understand the whole picture.yet.  
  
"Hi Philip. We have same class together, si?"  
  
Philip laughed. "Si, Ramon. Hey, so how you liking Salem High, must be different from Spain, right?"  
  
"Very different, but nice too."  
  
Philip was glad the teacher was late as usual, so they could talk. "So you're a painter?"  
  
"I like to say artist. But I'm just start, ay, starting. I enjoy it though. It very relaxing."  
  
"Artist, yeah, that's a much better way to say it. I've heard before that artists can be temperamental, but not you huh? You didn't mind that your painting was knocked down?"  
  
Okay, he was totally fishing, but he wanted to know more about this guy's encounter with Mimi.  
  
"Temp-" Ramon looked at Philip with a confused expression, not understanding the word. If only he could speak English as well as he could write it. He supposed it would take time.  
  
"Uh, moody (still looked confused) upset, that they get upset.". ding, ding, ding! That rang a bell!  
  
"I see now. Si, I would be most times. But I meet Mimi and she funny and nice and bonita, ay."  
  
Bonita, bonita, let's see, in his limited Spanish vocabulary that word meant.  
  
The teacher came in.  
  
That meant.Pretty, no actually it meant.  
  
Beautiful!  
  
Philip looked over at Ramon who was now paying attention to the teacher. He called her beautiful.  
  
****  
  
"Mimi, I'd like you to show Allison all the equipment please."  
  
"Sure Miss. Thomson." Mimi said in response to her teacher. Mimi had just found out that she and Allison had P.E together. They were taking an aerobic/weight room type class. Some days they did aerobics to music while on other days they worked out in the weight room. She wasn't sure how she felt about Allison yet. She seemed kind of intimidating, yet friendly enough, but what was going on with her and Philip, Mimi wondered.  
  
"Uh, well here let me show you everything." Mimi showed Allison around, which didn't take too long since the room wasn't that big. "I bet your other school was a lot bigger."  
  
Allison smiled, still not sure about how Mimi was reacting to her. "Yeah, it definitely was, but I'm starting to get used to it a little here."  
  
"So, uh, your dad knows Philip's dad?" Mimi wanted to know more.  
  
"Yeah, my dad's been working for Titan for awhile, as one of the top brass, but now he's thrilled that he's working at the main headquarters. So tell me about Philip. He must have a girlfriend with those looks, right?"  
  
Mimi swallowed hard. "Uh, no, not that I know of. He was going out with one of the girls from the senior class, but they broke up."  
  
Why was Allison so curious about Philip?  
  
"Oh really. Who? Maybe I've already met her."  
  
"I doubt it. She keeps to herself a lot. Her name's Chloe Lane."  
  
Allison responded enthusiastically. "Oh I know her! She's in my English honors class. We've already started to become friends. I like how she's kind of different."  
  
Great, she already liked Chloe, Mimi thought sarcastically. Was there anyone who didn't? "Oh, that's great."  
  
Allison noticed Mimi's flat response. She looked at her questioningly. "I take it you and her don't get along that well?"  
  
Mimi hadn't realized how obvious she was being. Or maybe Allison was just very good at reading people. She would have to be careful about her reactions. "We're not friends, no."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. Oh well, not everyone can get along, right? But I hope we can be friends Mimi."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Mimi spoke a little uncertainly.  
  
****  
  
Allison and Mimi came out of the weight room and crossed through the back part of the gym. Mimi immediately noticed Philip running down the basketball court, dribbling the ball with such grace, then shooting, the ball falling into the hoop effortlessly. He slapped hands with another guy, grinning, then went to go get his water bottle, taking a drink from it. She watched him silently, remembering when he held her in his arms, when they kissed.  
  
Philip continued to take a drink, feeling thirsty from the exertion of playing with his classmates. Suddenly though, he felt like he was being watched. He looked over and saw Mimi with Allison, but his eyes stayed on just Mimi as he wiped his forehead with his towel. He remembered holding her as she slept.  
  
Allison and Ramon watched quietly the way the two of them just kept looking at each other, seeing just a tiny glimpse of remorse on both of their faces, wondering what was the connection between these two.  
  
Philip and Mimi just kept watching each other, remembering better times.  
  
Chapter 39: Intensity  
  
Mimi walked out of one of her favorite clothing stores in Salem Place, wearing her chocolate colored coat, a coffee skirt and a matching sweater in a lighter shade. In her grasp, she carried one shopping bag. She had just treated herself to some new school apparel, with some of the money she had received from the babysitting she had done during the break. Now, it wasn't as much clothing as she or Belle usually got when they went on one of their infamous shopping sprees, but it was enough. She sat down on a nearby bench, thinking of the past week.  
  
It was strange, not talking to Philip, not walking home with him on the nights she had to stay late. She missed him, but she was also determined to not wallow in her misery. She was keeping herself busy with the center, babysitting, doing her janitorial duties and spending time with her friends, well her other friends.  
  
She had gotten to know Allison a little better, but was still not completely sure how she felt about her. She would often see her talking to Philip, both of them laughing and smiling. The truth was Allison seemed pretty friendly, with most of the people, yet could be quiet at times too, almost like she was trying to figure things out. Mimi wondered if she was interested in Philip. Since that first time, they hadn't talked about him that much again. Allison just told her stories about living in San Francisco, which Mimi found pretty interesting. It was a lot different than Salem.  
  
Another place that sounded different than Salem was Spain. Mimi and Ramon had been talking about it quite a bit. She was completely used to his accent now and was even getting better at helping him with his English, noticing he was improving day by day. They had one class together so they got a chance to see each other then and it was nice how they seemed to get along so easily. Maybe it was good this was happening. Maybe it would help her stop thinking about Philip, since he didn't seem to want to be friends with her anymore, let alone anything. Maybe.  
  
"Miriam?"  
  
****  
  
Philip, dressed in jeans, a blue sweatshirt and a blue jacket, walked out of the sporting goods store in Salem place. Would wonders ever cease? Philip Kiriakis was shopping! Well sort of. He had just gone in there to get something for basketball. Shopping was definitely still one of his least favorite activities He walked over to a bench and sat down.  
  
Thank goodness, he had basketball to keep him occupied. Most of his time was spent on practices. Then the remainder of his time was spent on keeping his grades up and working at Titan. He was right. It was a low standing starting position he was given as mainly errand boy, though he did get to file from time to time. Whoopee! Oh well, at least it was a start and already he was learning things about his dad's business he had never known before. It was kind of exciting to see how it worked from the inside.  
  
Another bulk of his time was spent with his friends. He had broken things off with Chloe completely, except for friendship, which they seemed to be succeeding at, the little they saw each other. He was also getting to know Ramon a little better. He had decided that the guy was alright, except for the fact that he seemed pretty close to Mimi. At least he saw them together quite a bit. If it wasn't for that fact he'd probably like the guy a whole lot. He was good at basketball, had a good attitude about his limited English and was pretty cool.  
  
As for Mimi, they just didn't talk to each other. One thing Philip had made sure of though. That first Tuesday, he had gotten out of basketball practice early, wanting to know how Mimi planned on getting home. He was relieved to see her mom pick her up, though Mimi hadn't known he was watching for her. They may not be talking to one another, but he would always be concerned about her well- being.  
  
Now, he spoke mostly to Allison. It was nice having someone who understood a lot of things he had gone through, living in such a wealthy family. She was also friendly, able to get along with just about everyone.  
  
Maybe this was just how it was. Mimi had made it clear she didn't want to go out with him and now he saw her laughing and smiling with Ramon from time to time. Why pine away for something that just wasn't.  
  
"Hi Philip."  
  
****  
  
Mimi looked up with a grin at the tall chestnut haired young man standing in front of her. He was wearing jeans with a blue dark blue sweater and his eyes looked more brownish in the little bit of sunlight that was shining down from the sky that day. She had known who it was before she had even looked up. Only one person called her that, other than her mom and dad once in a while. "Hi Ramon. Have a seat."  
  
"Thank you." Ramon sat down next to Mimi. "You go shopping today?"  
  
Mimi noticed with an inward grin how he still made the 'th' in thank sound like 't' so it sounded like tank and how he made his 'sh' sound almost like 'ch' making it sound more like chopping. But hey, at least he was trying. "Yeah, I got some new clothes."  
  
"Ah, I see. He gestured with his hands as he spoke. "I come to look around. I'm still getting used to everything."  
  
"Yeah, well no better place to go window shopping than Salem Place. Hey, how about I show you to one of the big hang-outs we have here in Salem."  
  
Ramon looked at her with a confused expression. Hang-out, what is that?"  
  
Mimi laughed a little. "I just meant it's this place where a lot of the kids from school go to. Want to come with me?"  
  
"Si." He replied with an enthusiastic look, then got up and offered her his arm which she took as they walked off together.  
  
****  
  
"Hey Allison. Take a load off." Philip said good naturedly, noticing that she had some bags with her and that she was wearing lavender jeans with a matching striped sweater, topped off with a black coat.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." Allison started to sit down, noticing how Philip got up, helping her with her bags. "Thank you." She said as he finished helping her and sat down beside her.  
  
"No problem. So, I see you've been shopping. That's great. You'll fit right on in here."  
  
Allison grinned at him. "Why? Do you like to shop?"  
  
Philip gave her a look of distaste. "Nah, I hate it. But Belle enjoys it and when Chloe first came here Belle made sure she got her into it too and Mi- Well, just about all the girls enjoy it."  
  
Allison had noticed his slip, but she said nothing, deciding to act like she hadn't noticed it. "How male chauvinistic of you, but I see you have a bag there. So what can that possibly mean?"  
  
Philip laughed. "You caught me! But it's for basketball only. Hey, I was thinking of going to one of the Salem High haunts, no pun intended. Want to join me?"  
  
"Wow, what a sense of humor you have Philip. You and your witch cracks! But yeah, sounds cool."  
  
"All right. Let's go then." Philip reached for one of her bags, helping her out, and they were off.  
  
****  
  
Mimi and Ramon ordered a mocha and then went to go sit down in some comfortable looking chairs over by the cd listening station.  
  
"So, you said this place, it's name is?"  
  
Mimi took a sip of her mocha and responded. "Dot Com. Just about everyone comes here. It's got a little bit of everything: music, computers, books, food and drinks. Did you have anything like this in Spain?"  
  
"No, not all in one place. My friends and I go to this place that had music and we go there to sit and listen. It served food too, but the walls were very bright color, more than here." He looked around taking in his surroundings with a smile. "I like this place."  
  
"Yeah. I do too. So, how are you liking Salem so far?"  
  
Ramon took a sip of his mocha, enjoying the taste. "I like it. The people at school are nice. I enjoy my art classes and I like the way everything looks with the snow."  
  
"Yeah, winter's pretty nice, but I think my favorite season is fall." Thinking about fall made Mimi think about when the leaves changed colors, a time she absolutely loved. She started remembering when Philip and her were playing in the leaves that day at the park when Brady found them together. She had so much fun that day with him, laughing and goofing around together. She shook away her thoughts, reaching for her mocha.  
  
****  
  
"How about over here?" Philip led Allison over to one of the empty booths in Dot Com.  
  
"Great." Allison smiled, sitting down as Philip sat across from her. "What did you say this place is called?"  
  
"Dot Com. What do you think? Probably not very impressive after living in San Francisco?" Philip took a drink of his mocha.  
  
Allison shook her head. "No, actually it's pretty cool. There were a lot of fun places to hang out in San Francisco, but I like this too."  
  
"Yeah, it's a cool place to hang out. So, now that you've been here for about a week what do you think of Salem High? Is it as bad as you thought it would be?"  
  
Allison chuckled, putting her mocha down. "Hey, I didn't say I hated it before or anything. I just wasn't sure what it would be like. But I'm getting used to it now."  
  
"Good."  
  
****  
  
"You okay?" Ramon looked at Mimi inquisitively.  
  
Mimi looked at him a little sheepishly. "Yeah, I was just thinking about something, but enough of that. So, have you found the right inspiration yet, Ramon, for your painting?"  
  
"I think maybe I have. Yesterday I paint over by the water. It nice there, very, ay, uh, mysterious, si?"  
  
"Oh, you must mean by the docks. Yeah, it is pretty mysterious over there, especially when the fog comes in. I bet you'll find a lot of inspiration there. In Spain you must have had so many places you could go to, to paint."  
  
"Si, many places, but it nice to be somewhere new and I always want to come to America, because so much here."  
  
"Not here in Salem." Mimi added dryly.  
  
Ramon laughed. "Well, in Spain I live in small town too. Here it's nice, it not too big, because then it not too, uh, scary." He looked at her a little tentatively. "Miriam, can I ask you question."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can I paint you?"  
  
****  
  
"I enjoyed the basketball game the other night too. You always play that well Philip?"  
  
Philip smiled a little mildly. "I consider myself a pretty good player. I'm not going to lie about that. But I've had my off days too."  
  
Allison smirked. "Pretty good, yeah! You just about ruled the court, you and Shawn!"  
  
Philip chuckled. "Yeah, and Belle was the queen of the cheerleaders!"  
  
"I like her a lot. She's so peppy, but she's also really nice. You've known her and Shawn for a long time haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah, we go all the way back to kindergarten. The four of us."  
  
"The four of you?" Allison questioned with a somewhat confused look.  
  
"Yeah. Shawn, Belle, myself and.well."  
  
"Mimi?" Allison questioned quietly.  
  
Philip looked at her with some surprise, but nodded in the affirmative. "Yeah, Mimi."  
  
****  
  
Mimi nearly choked on her mocha, looking at Ramon with shock. "You want to paint me?"  
  
Ramon looked at her a little regretfully. "Yes, oh no, I offend you?"  
  
"No. you didn't offend me. I'm just surprised you would want to do that. I mean, of all people, why me? I'm sure you could find better subject matter."  
  
Ramon didn't understand everything she had just said, but he got the bulk of it, and wondered about her answer. Why did she seem to doubt herself? "I think you be good to paint and I like spend time with you. We getting to be friends, no?"  
  
Mimi wasn't sure how to answer. No guy had ever paid this much attention to her, except Philip. But that was just so different. That was like some wonderful fantasy world that she had been forced to wake up from. Now, Ramon wanted to paint her.her! She wasn't sure how to feel about that, but she did agree with him about the friendship part. "Yes, we are getting to be friends Ramon and I'm happy about that."  
  
"Me too. So, I can paint you, yes or no?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
****  
  
Allison went on delicately. "So you guys are friends..."  
  
Philip sighed. "What do you know about Mimi?"  
  
Allison wasn't ready for that almost defensive reaction. "Uh, I know her some from my P.E. class, but other than that not much, other than she's pretty good friends with Belle and doesn't get along with Chloe."  
  
It was Philip's turn to show surprise. "You know Chloe?"  
  
"Yeah, I met her in my English Honors class. I really like her."  
  
"And so now you don't like Mimi, is that it?"  
  
Allison reacted with a taken aback expression. "Hey Philip, why so defensive? I've barely talked to her, and Chloe and I don't talk about her at all. I don't get it. Are you guys friends or not?"  
  
"I didn't mean to get defensive. I'm just tired, that's it. Let's talk about something else."  
  
"Philip-"  
  
Philip answered in a way that left no room for argument. "I said to drop it Allison."  
  
Allison answered, annoyed. "Fine. It's dropped. I think I'll leave you alone with your foul temper for awhile and go listen to some music." She got up hurriedly, heading for one of the music listening stations, but Philip stopped her with a touch of his hand before she could go.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry. It's just a sensitive subject with me, okay?"  
  
Allison wondered why it was so sensitive, but didn't push. "That's cool. Want to go listen to some cd's with me?" She smiled at him.  
  
Philip smiled in response. "Sure."  
  
****  
  
Philip headed over for the listening station with Allison, deep in thought.  
  
Mimi grabbed a handful of cd's and made her way to a listening station with Ramon, barely paying attention to where she was going.  
  
A distracted Philip kept walking, not noticing someone rushing from the other side.  
  
She didn't see the other person as she made her way back to Ramon with the cd's, rushing a little.  
  
He finally raised his head as he noticed he had just collided into someone, knocking the poor person down to the ground with a bunch of cd's.  
  
Mimi felt herself fall, after crashing into the other person. She watched the cd's scatter all over the floor.  
  
"Oh no, I'm sorry! I was barely paying attention to where I was going!"  
  
"No, I was practically running, like usual! It's my fault!"  
  
Philip looked down at Mimi with shock as she looked up at him with equal shock. He knew that excited voice anywhere. He started to bend down.  
  
Mimi looked up at Philip in disbelief. Oh, of course it was him. Who else had that voice? She watched silently as he started to crouch down.  
  
"Ay, Miriam, let me help you!" Ramon rushed over to Mimi.  
  
Philip stopped, looking at Ramon with surprise. Then he simply watched as Ramon helped Mimi to stand, though he did manage to pick up the scattered cd's. "Here." He handed them to Mimi who was now standing, thanks to Ramon's help. The two estranged friends, who for too short a time had started to become more, just stared at each other silently, unable to look away.  
  
"Thank you." Mimi spoke quietly, looking up into Philip's sea foam blue eyes, her fingers touching Philip's for a second, making her visibly shake.  
  
Philip felt it too, an intensity, from just the touch of her skin as those jade eyes looked into his.  
  
Ramon and Allison watched, feeling completely forgotten by these two people that obviously had some connection, though what it was they still didn't understand. Allison caught Ramon's eye, seeing that he saw it too.  
  
Mimi and Philip gave away nothing with words, but that stare had said it all. 


	23. Chapter 40 and 41

Chapter 40: Eating Out  
  
The buzzer rang and it was over. The Salem High Panthers had just won another game against one of their rival basketball teams. On the sidelines, the cheerleaders were going wild, led by one Belle Black of course. In the middle of the gym, Shawn and Philip were congratulating each other on another well played game. In the stands, Allison was sitting with Brady and Chloe, focused on the center of the court.  
  
****  
  
"Okay, let's see---Hey! Ramon! I just want to see how it looks so far!"  
  
Ramon continued to stand in front of the unfinished painting, guarding it. "I tell you before Miriam, you have to wait till finish. Be peaceful, ah, no, that not the right word, let's see, ah, be patient."  
  
Mimi looked up at him with an annoyed expression, noting he was wearing jeans, a gray sweatshirt and a leather jacket. "I've been patient for weeks. Why can't I just see it?"  
  
Ramon viewed the girl standing in front of him, her hands on her hips, and nearly laughed. He knew she was angry, but she also looked kind of cute in her sweater and dress. "I not like people to see what I paint till I done. It be worth the wait." He let a hand run through his wavy brown hair.  
  
"It better be." Mimi waved her hands in defeat, making her auburn hair swing a little. "Oh well, I better go. You wouldn't mind giving me a ride home would you? I'm not crazy about walking in the dark."  
  
"No, I not mind. You should not walk home. But I'm hungry. Are you?"  
  
"Yeah, actually I am."  
  
"How about we go out and eat?"  
  
"Us? Together?"  
  
Ramon nodded his head. "Si, me aunt know a good place to eat. We could go there." He smiled down at her.  
  
Mimi smiled a little shyly. "Okay."  
  
Ramon looked happy about her reaction. "I take you home and I pick you up in a bit. I need to change." He gestured to his casual clothes.  
  
"I probably should change too-"  
  
Ramon stopped her. "No, you look linda in what you wear. You not need to."  
  
Mimi just smiled.  
  
****  
  
Philip came out of the locker room and crossed through the gym. He walked out to the middle of the court, taking a basketball lying nearby, making a clean shot, the ball flying through the hoop with ease.  
  
"Very nice!" Allison came up behind him, clapping. "Well you won again, Mr. Basketball Star! Do you ever lose?" She looked across at him, noticing how he looked now in his beige slacks and dark brown sweater, his hair obviously just washed, some strands of it still wet.  
  
Philip turned around with a grin, taking in Allison's patterned skirt and blue sweater, her hair hanging down. "Nope. Never!" He laughed and made another shot, going for the ball as it came down, but.  
  
Allison intercepted him and pretty skillfully dribbled the ball, even though Philip tried to grab it from her. "Ah!" She yelled, half laughing and half desperate as he continued to try to get the ball from her. Somehow though, she managed to break away from his attempts to steal it and she shot the ball into the air, watching with a victorious smile as it went into the hoop. "Ha, it looks like I beat the big jock!"  
  
Philip smirked. "One lucky shot and you think you're ready for the pros. But you did pretty good actually. You play before?"  
  
"Officially, no. I dated a guy who was really into it, but unlike you, he had this huge ego-problem. But you Philip, you're just so modest." She smiled at him slyly.  
  
"All right, all right. Enough. Hey, I was going to go with the rest of the guys over to Dot Com, but I'm really in the mood for pizza and there's this great place in town. How about you come with me?"  
  
"Us.go out?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess so. I mean it's no big deal, but I thought it would be fun."  
  
Allison grinned at him. "It would be fun. Yes, I'd like to go have pizza with you."  
  
****  
  
Mimi walked with Ramon into the small, but pleasant and lively little restaurant called Rosa's, now dressed in a burgundy skirt and beige sweater. She watched Ramon as he went to the front desk to ask for a table. He was wearing brown slacks and a striped button down shirt. She looked around, noticing the candles on all the tables and how the whole place was designed in the fashion of a Spanish hacienda. The sounds of Spanish music filled the atmosphere and the waiters and waitresses wore Spanish styled clothing. Ramon came back to her and they followed a waiter to their table.  
  
Once seated, Mimi spoke to Ramon. "I've never been here before. You said your aunt told you about it?"  
  
"Si. She bring me here my first night in Salem with her husband. I like it because it make me think a little bit of home."  
  
Mimi smiled over at him. "The music's great, even though I don't understand a word of it."  
  
Ramon laughed. "Ay, but you not need to understand words, just listen to the sound and you hear the music, you know what song about."  
  
Mimi looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"A happy song is fast and loud and a sad song is slower and more quiet. A love song, you hear in voice too, happy or sad. You listen to sound, not words and you know what song about. Ay, I sound foolish, si?"  
  
Mimi smiled encouragingly at him. "No, no, it makes a lot of sense, and you're right I hear a lot of emotion in the voices. Let's see, uh, fast beat, happy sounding voice, this is a happy song, kind of silly, huh?"  
  
Ramon's eyes twinkled. "Si, very good. It about a man, having party and dancing, having a good time."  
  
"Hey, I guessed pretty good!" Mimi smiled.  
  
****  
  
"So Philip, do you come here a lot?" Allison looked around the small Italian restaurant, taking in the cheery surroundings and enjoying the Italian music. It fit it's name perfectly: Antonio's.  
  
"I used to, but not as much anymore. My Aunt Vivian and her boyfriend, now husband, Ivan, used to bring me here sometimes when I was a kid. It had the best pizza then and does now too, even though the last time I came here was about a couple of years ago."  
  
"Mmm, sounds wonderful. Pizza from an authentic Italian restaurant instead of--"  
  
Philip finished for her with a grin. "Some place that doesn't even have anyone that speaks Italian, right?"  
  
Allison grinned back. "Right. So what about you Philip? Kiriakis isn't Italian, but it's also definitely not American. What is it, where does it originate from?"  
  
"Greece. My Dad's Greek and he lived there until he came here as a young man."  
  
"Wow, but what about Titan, was it in the family?" Allison questioned him, then took a sip of her water.  
  
Philip shook his head. "No, definitely not. His family was poor, but very proud. They were hard workers, but they never had money. When my dad came here, he started to build his own company, little by little, and now it's this gigantic corporation."  
  
"You must be so proud of him, building something up from scratch like that."  
  
"Yeah, and that's part of why I'm working there now. I want to learn more about him, about what he does. I know Titan's in my future, but I want to do more too. I at least want to try."  
  
Allison smiled and thought about when she first met Philip and how he seemed to her now. He was definitely full of surprises.good ones.  
  
****  
  
Mimi looked around at the walls, seeing beautiful colorful murals of people dancing, laughing, talking, just spending time together in small town settings. She reached for one of the tortilla chips that were sitting in a basket in the middle of the table. "Is this what it was like in that place you used to go to with your friends in Spain?"  
  
Ramon smiled over at her. "A little. But the place in Espana was more new, more music like you hear today, a little more like place, uh, Dot Com, that you take me to. We go there after school, listen to songs and drink sodas."  
  
"You must miss it, huh?"  
  
"Si, sometimes, but I enjoy here, because it different. I want to go back and visit though, when we get out of school, when summer come." Ramón reached for a chip and just at that moment Mimi also reached for one. He took his hand away sheepishly when it touched her. "Ay, sorry Miriam."  
  
Mimi pulled her hand away, a little surprised, but shrugged it off. "No, it's alright. Once again I was barely paying attention." She smiled at him mildly, remembering another time something very similar happened, with someone else, resulting in a very different feeling from her, a different reaction.  
  
"No Miriam, you do nothing wrong. I be more careful next time."  
  
Mimi laughed. "Don't worry about it Ramon. It didn't bother me at all." It was true. It didn't bother her. Her memories were what did that.  
  
****  
  
"So tell me a little about you Allison. You said you didn't live in San Francisco all the time. But had you always lived in California, before coming here?"  
  
Allison took a sip of her soda. "Yeah. I'm a California girl, sunny skies, miles and miles of beaches." Allison giggled. "Actually, the weather there lately has been pretty cold. Winter time, you know?"  
  
Philip smirked. "Oh yeah, California brutal Winters. How awful! Here it just snows and you're shoveling it up constantly." He added sarcastically with a grin.  
  
"Oh, knock it off! I bet you've never even used a shovel before!"  
  
"Not true! I've used one..uh, a couple of times. But I happen to know you've lived a pretty charmed life yourself."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Allison, you never talk about your mother. Are your parents divorced or something?"  
  
She looked at him a little sadly, but quickly put a brave face on again. "She died when I was still just a toddler. She got sick and, well, she got cancer and it took her life away."  
  
Philip shook his head sadly. "Allison, I'm sorry." He struggled to find the right thing to say, seeing her try to cover up her sadness by fiddling with her napkin. "I shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
Allison smiled at him meekly, showing the first real vulnerability Philip had ever seen come from her. "No, it's alright. You asked and there's your answer. Uh-"  
  
"Let's just talk about something else, all right? Tell me about some of your favorite San Francisco hang outs." He continued, wanting to help her forget the painful subject.  
  
Allison smiled at him gratefully and started talking. "Well, actually there was this one café called.."  
  
****  
  
"Mmmm, you were right Ramon. The food here is fantastic." She took another bite of her enchilada.  
  
Ramon smiled at her, having just taken a bite of his chimichanga. He used his napkin and then spoke. "See, I told you. Miriam, can I ask you question?"  
  
Mimi smiled at his politeness. He was always so respectful it seemed, grown up. "Go for it Ramon."  
  
"Que?" He looked at her with confusion, not understanding what she meant.  
  
Mimi smiled again. "Sure you can. Ask away."  
  
"Why you not go to games and why you clean, ay, the, uh, que dice?" He scratched his head, trying to figure out the right words.  
  
"Why do I have to clean out the locker rooms and what does that have to do with me not going to any of the school events?" She added helpfully.  
  
"Si. It okay I ask?"  
  
Mimi smiled again at his tentativeness and respect for her feelings. "Yeah, it's fine, but it's kind of a long story and you may not like me much after I tell you what happened." Mimi sighed as Ramon just sat there quietly, waiting for her to start. "Last year I did something really mean to this girl from school at one of the school dances, with the help of someone else from school. We, uh, we."  
  
It was hard for her to finish, but she knew if she didn't tell him the grapevine at school probably would. She wanted him to hear it from her. If it was hard to talk about, it was her own fault. She was the one who made the stupid decision to do something so awful. "We put up slides, you know pictures, of her in the shower, showing them to the whole school."  
  
The entire time she had been telling him the story, she had been looking down, but now she finally raised her head, seeing his shocked expression.  
  
Ramon was wondering what would make her want to do something like that. The only answer he had was that she seemed to doubt herself at times, something he had noticed more now that he had started painting her and been spending more time with her. But to do something that sounded so mean.  
  
There was a piece of the story, something he felt he was missing. "Ay, Miriam." He shook his head a little. "Why you want to do something like that?"  
  
Mimi sighed. "It's a long story, but I.Oh boy, she was a new girl and I didn't like her from the moment we met. I was mean to her constantly and sometimes she got me back and I was.I was jealous. At first everyone teased her, but then.all the guys were after her and she had this boyfriend who.he adored her. I just never trusted her. I thought she was using him and I still don't like her. But I know. I know how wrong it was, what I did. I just didn't' really think and I did something I will always regret, but I can't take it away so I try not to dwell on it. Anyways, my punishment is that I can't go to any school events and I have to clean out the locker rooms with the other girl who did the prank with me, Jan."  
  
Now Ramon sighed, still a little disbelieving of everything she had done. It seemed so different from the funny, happy girl he had gotten to know, though at times he saw a sadness in her too. He thought about how impassioned her voice sounded when she talked about the boyfriend. Was that it? Was that a piece of this puzzle he was still trying to figure out? "Miriam, can I ask, who the boyfriend and girl are?"  
  
Mimi smiled and closed her eyes. "Her name's Chloe and I know you know him: Philip."  
  
Ramon looked at her with understanding, finally starting to see more of what made her tick. "Ah, si." He simply said, then changed the subject.  
  
****  
  
"So, what do you think?" Philip asked Allison as she finished taking a bite of her pizza.  
  
"Ahh, delicious! This place has the best pizza!" She added excitedly, using her napkin and then taking a sip of her soda.  
  
"Glad you approve. I didn't really feel like going to Dot Com tonight. I just couldn't get my mind off a bubbly thick crust pizza cooked to perfection during the game."  
  
Allison laughed. "While you were playing?!" She asked with shock as he finished taking his own bite of pizza.  
  
"Yep, well not the whole game, but part of it." He added sheepishly.  
  
Allison shook her head in wonder. "I bet your coach would love hearing that."  
  
Philip warned jokingly. "Hey, you better not tell him."  
  
Allison laughed again, but then got more serious. "Okay, I'm probably prying here, but I'm interested."  
  
"What Allison?" Philip asked a little warily, knowing she was going to ask no matter what.  
  
"I'm just kind of surprised you don't have a girlfriend. What, are you playing the field or something?"  
  
Philip ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Actually I was going out with someone pretty seriously, but we broke up and after I didn't really want to go out with any other girl. You've seen how they are at school. They like me for superficial reasons. I know you've been there before."  
  
"Yes, but uh, that girl that you were serious with, that was Chloe, wasn't it?" She asked him quietly.  
  
"What, did Chloe tell you?"  
  
"She's talked about you a little, but mainly she's pretty private. You know how it is though, people talk around school."  
  
Philip sighed. "Yeah. It was Chloe. She was the first girl I cared about and who cared about me for who I am. But it just wasn't meant to be and now we're friends and I'm just glad and grateful to have that." Philip looked down, fiddling with his straw.  
  
Allison debated in her head about how to say her next words. "And how does Mimi fit in with all of this?"  
  
Philip looked up at her with surprise. "Why do you think she does?"  
  
"Philip" Allison started, but stopped herself. "It's alright. Let's just forget it. So you planning on winning the next game too?"  
  
Philip knew she changed the subject on purpose, to spare him, but the truth was he was relieved she did. He didn't want to talk about it.  
  
****  
  
Mimi and Ramon walked out of the restaurant, talking, but then Ramon was suddenly silent.  
  
"Ramon, what is it?" Mimi asked with a little concern.  
  
Ramon looked again. Yes, it was them and they seemed to be together. "Ay, Miriam, let go for walk before we go to car" He started to take her arm. "Let go this way."  
  
"No, Ramon, what do you see?" Mimi pulled her arm away and looked, seeing Philip across the way with Allison, talking together, out together. It was hard for her to keep the hurt out of her eyes as she just stared at them at first.then turned away painfully.  
  
"Miriam, it probably nothing. They just friends." Ramon clumsily put in, not sure what to say, only knowing that his new friend was sad.  
  
Mimi turned back to Ramon. "You're right Ramon. Let's just go for a walk." Then she took his arm, walking off with him.  
  
****  
  
Philip and Allison came out of the restaurant still smiling and talking about the delicious pizza, but after a bit Philip looked over and saw.He just stared, knowing it was her even from the back, and she was out with Ramon. He watched them silently.  
  
Allison stopped, looking back at Philip questioningly. "Philip, what is it?" She looked in the direction of where he was looking and understood immediately. She watched as he turned away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Philip, why don't we go talk to them? They probably just came out to get something to eat like us." She tried to say something that would help, unable to find the right words.  
  
"No, let's just go." Philip turned and walked quickly to his SUV as Allison followed him.  
  
He had barely looked at her, but she saw for a second the pain in his eyes. She sighed, rushing to catch up with him.  
  
****  
  
Mimi lay down in her bed and put the covers over her, ready to go to sleep. After seeing Philip and Allison together, she walked a little with Ramon, then asked him to take her home. He quickly complied, trying to reassure her that what they saw meant nothing, but seeing how much the subject bothered her, he started talking about something else.  
  
Mimi still didn't know what to think about what she saw. She just knew it didn't make her happy. He was Philip Kiriakis, the king of Salem High and she knew it shouldn't surprise her that he would start going out with someone new. She would just have to grin and bear it. She hurt him and now she couldn't go back. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't.  
  
There was still the fact too that she didn't like to face. She was afraid. She had never felt for anyone the way she felt about him. When he kissed her, she felt.she couldn't even completely describe it. It was just so amazing being with him.  
  
Then there was the love of his life, Chloe Lane. She couldn't stop feeling inferior to her, especially because Philip said he wanted to take it slow. What exactly did that mean? It hurt, feeling like she was falling in love with him, but not sure if he would ever love her.at least not the same way. She sighed and hugged her pillow, closing her eyes as exhaustion took over.  
  
~*~  
  
She didn't realize that her own doubts about herself affected him too. By not believing in herself she also wasn't putting enough belief in their relationship, something she would have to learn to do before they could ever be together.  
  
The fragile heart waited for the time when the mind would be awakened to the truth.  
  
****  
  
Philip pulled up his covers, laying down on his bed, ready to call it a night. He couldn't get out of his mind the image of Ramon and Mimi walking together, arm in arm. He tried to act like it hadn't affected him, but he knew it was no use. Even Allison saw it, trying to get him to talk about it, until she realized it was useless. He had taken her home and then returned to his home.  
  
He wanted to talk to her, but he also wasn't sure. Before, with Chloe, he had pursued her, letting himself get out of control. He didn't want to do that again. Mimi told him how she felt. He had to accept that and move on.  
  
Philip knew he wasn't seeing the whole picture though. Something had scared her and she was running, like she had when she was homeless, not letting anyone help her at first, not confiding in her friends. She had kept it from everyone, even Belle for the longest time. Now, once again, he knew she was keeping a secret. He just didn't know what it was.  
  
He thought about when they kissed, how he had learned things about her he had never realized, how it had opened her up to him so much more. He felt so happy, truly happy for the first time in a long time, but he had been afraid too, afraid he might make some of the same mistakes he had made when he had been with Chloe. He was this popular guy at school, but underneath he still had insecurities about being with someone in a serious relationship. He didn't want to be hurt again. He raised his arm over his head, covering his eyes, and started to fall asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
He needed to realize that caring for someone meant taking chances, opening oneself up to all the risks. If he was able to do this, he could help her to understand the true depth of his caring.  
  
The fragile heart waited for the time when the mind would be awakened to the truth.  
  
Chapter 41: The Party  
  
Philip walked around the decorated house, making sure everything was ready and thought back to the past weeks. He had survived another horrible Government essay test, helped his team win another basketball game, received a modest yet hard earned paycheck from Titan, and was now getting ready to have what would probably be one of the biggest parties of the year: all because it was being held at the Kiriakis mansion.  
  
His father and Nicole were away so the time was perfect, as long as he managed to keep things under control. He had seen other houses get absolutely trashed from parties and he had every intention of making sure that didn't happen to his house, partly because he cared about keeping the place where he lived in decent order, mainly because his father would do to him worse than what any mythical monster would.  
  
That didn't mean that he planned on taking all the fun away, though. He'd allow drinking as long as it didn't get out of hand and people could dance all they want, but upstairs, where the bedrooms were, was going to be off limits. If they really wanted a room, they could go to a motel. He didn't need to deal with any of that garbage, finding people in his room, or even worse, in his father's room. He had warned everyone attending to follow his rules or else. There was another thing he had done to make sure things didn't get too out of hand: he had invited a limited amount of people, ones who knew how to have fun, but usually didn't get too raucous. Of course, no plan was foolproof, but at least Brady said he would stay sober and help him out with any trouble- makers.  
  
It was quite surprising Philip had invited Brady.and Chloe for that matter. But, Brady was his family and Philip felt they had reached an understanding that night at the pier. As for Chloe, it didn't really bother him now to see her with Brady. He had moved on.  
  
And been burned.  
  
She was coming too, with Ramon. It would be wonderful if he could hate him, but Ramon was pretty much a nice guy and though he had seen them together that one night, he supposed maybe it was still possible that they were only friends. Of course, Philip and Mimi had only been friends too.at first. Now they just avoided each other. He had spoken to Shawn about it, but very little. His friend had tried to get him to open up about what happened, but Philip didn't feel like talking about it. A part of him just wanted to forget about the last few months, but the other part of him knew that was absolutely ridiculous. They had shared way too much, emotionally. If it had just been physical, he knew he would be able to let it go, but that wasn't the way it was at all. The most physical they'd really gotten was kissing. It was so much more than that.  
  
He sighed, trying to get his mind off her, something that he was having a hard time doing. Maybe he shouldn't have of invited her. Inwardly he knew that wouldn't solve the problem. They lived in the same town, went to the same school, and shared many of the same friends. He could either try to avoid her all the time or accept the fact that they would just have to deal with seeing each other every so often. Of course, there was no way he would admit that a part of him wanted to see her, wanted her to come to the party, wanted the chance to be with.  
  
Well, she'd be there with Ramon and he'd be there with Allison. Yes, they were only friends, but he liked spending time with her. She was tough, not taking any flack from anyone, and she could be fun too.  
  
In a way it was safe, because he knew, he knew deep down in his heart, something his mind was not yet willing to admit.  
  
****  
  
Mimi looked at herself in the mirror, combing her hair. Tonight was Philip's party and she was going. Was she out of her mind? She was going a party at his house and yet they didn't even speak to each other anymore. She was surprised that she'd even been invited, but Shawn and Belle were helping with the preparations, she supposed that might be one reason why. And of course he had invited Ramón too, the person she was attending with.  
  
Oh, it all just made her head spin. Everything had been so simple when they had been in that tiny cabin together, just her and Philip, but it was useless to keep wishing for what couldn't be. She made her choice that night and now Philip couldn't stand her, as far as she could see. Sure, there had been that day in Dot Com, when just making contact with him had made her tingle inside, but after they had finished staring at each other he had totally ignored her, going back to Allison, laughing and joking.  
  
Then there was that night too when she had seen him with Allison.  
  
She had no right to complain, but she couldn't help it, she missed him. It was better to break things off completely though, right? He'd get over it and she'd get over him. He already seemed to be moving on with Allison. He'd forget about her.  
  
Well, one way to deal with everything was to face it head on, she had been thinking lately. She couldn't completely avoid him. If she saw Philip with someone else maybe it would make everything easier. It wasn't ' not like she was going to be alone there tonight either. She was going with Ramon, as friends.  
  
She thought about how he had made things easier for her, a little less painful. It was nice spending time with him. They had similar interests so it was easy to talk to him. He got her to get her mind off things, off certain people.  
  
She finished combing her hair and started putting on her makeup. Belle had tried to get her to talk about what was going on with her and Philip, but Mimi did her best to avoid the subject. It was just too.  
  
She had had crushes before, been in total infatuation with someone, kissed and gotten a little bit physical before, but with Philip.  
  
She could let go right? She could stop falling in love with someone?  
  
She didn't see that she was fooling herself and that the heart doesn't lie.  
  
****  
  
{Put the body in motion}  
  
{Get up, get up, get up.}  
  
Philip stood at the top of the stairs, watching as his guests came in, taking a drink time to time from a bottle of beer. Downstairs, the music was playing and all around there were teenagers having a great time. Brady was watching the bottom of the stairs, which made Philip chuckle. He looked like a guard down there, except when Chloe managed to coax him into dancing. Shawn was acting as bartender, looking like he was having a grand old time and Belle was keeping him company. Earlier, they had helped him get everything ready for the party, which seemed to be a huge success.  
  
"Does the Lord of the Manor approve?"  
  
Philip laughed, grinning at Allison as she slowly walked up the steps to meet him. "I just like watching everything from the top. I've done this since I was a kid, watching over everyone arriving, though it's a little more fun at this mansion. Usually it meant it was Thanksgiving or Christmas or whatever. Now it's my party."  
  
Allison moved over closer to him. "So, are you going to hide out here all night or are you going to come join the party?" She looked at him questioningly, teasingly, holding a wine cooler.  
  
Philip took in what she was wearing, a black leather mini skirt, a short sleeved angora sweater and black boots, with her hair hanging down, curled. "I'll be down in a bit. You look good."  
  
"Thank you. So do you. Now don't take too long. You might miss out on all the fun." She waved at him and then walked down the steps. Philip just took another drink of beer, watching the door silently, waiting.  
  
****  
  
Mimi walked towards the doors with Ramon, then stopped. Ramon looked back at her questioningly. "Miriam, what is it?"  
  
Mimi looked up at him apprehensively then back at the house that looked so foreboding now, not because of its grandness, but because of who would be behind those doors. "Ramon." She started tentatively.  
  
"Miriam, you not want to go? We not go then. Maybe it better." He started to take her arm to leave, but.  
  
"No, I want to do this. I want to see my friends and I want to have fun with you tonight. I'm sorry I'm being so crazy. Let's just go."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes." She said decidedly and took his arm, leading him back to the front doors.  
  
****  
  
Philip did a double take from the top of the stairs. There she was and she looked.  
  
{You walk by and I get weak in the knees  
  
I get next to you and I get dizzy dizzy}  
  
She was wearing black pants accented with a gold band around the waist, with a black leather jacket which she had just taken off, revealing a satiny gold colored tank top and her hair was falling in gorgeous waves around her face. He felt a little shaky as he stood there, using the railing of the steps to lean on. He took another long drink from his beer, wanting to show a calm demeanor.  
  
****  
  
Mimi looked all around, wondering where he was, then feeling as if she was being watched, she looked up, seeing him at the top of the stairs, coolly watching her.  
  
{My head is spinning round and round  
  
You've got me feeling like my feet aren't on the ground.}  
  
He looked so good, dressed in black slacks, a satin black long sleeved shirt, the top buttons undone, his blond highlights shining, and the way he just stood there, leaning over the railing, taking lazy drinks of his beer. Just looking at him made her feel queasy.  
  
{What is this power that you have over me}  
  
She gratefully took the wine cooler Shawn offered her, smiling and talking to Belle, trying to forget that he was standing there.  
  
He watched her, then turned.  
  
{I get next to you and I get dizzy dizzy}  
  
She looked up again. He was gone.  
  
He started to make his way down the stairs slowly.  
  
****  
  
"I'm on guard Uncle Phil." Brady said with a little salute. Philip chuckled. He really was taking this job VERY seriously.  
  
Chloe said "hi" then rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's behavior. Philip said "hi" back to her with a smile, then spoke to Brady.  
  
"Brady, you know you're doing a great job and everything-"  
  
"Of course I am. I'm John Black's son, ready to face any adventure, including the dreaded wild antics of high school students out of control."  
  
Philip nearly laughed again at Brady's supreme seriousness, looking around at what he considered a pretty calm party. No one was definitely out of control.  
  
"Oh brother." Chloe remarked in response to Brady's declaration.  
  
Philip grinned at her, relieved that they could be in the same room now without any tension. Then he directed his attention back to Brady. "But you see Brady, you don't really have to stand guard anymore because I locked all the upstairs rooms so there's really no problem."  
  
"Yes! Thank you Philip. See Brady, we can go enjoy the party now." Chloe said excitedly, giving Philip a quick grateful glance.  
  
"All right, but if there's a problem, you just let me know Phil and I'll take care of it." Brady, a little reluctantly, walked off with Chloe.  
  
Philip laughed again, shaking his head, then continued into the room.  
  
"Shawn, I want to dance." Belle pouted.  
  
"All right. Let me finish serving these drinks and we can show everyone how it's done." Shawn looked over at Philip making his way across the room. "Well, our host comes out of his hiding place!"  
  
"Ah, knock it off Shawn. I was just checking to make sure everything was going all right."  
  
"Hey Phil! Great party!"  
  
Philip waved back to some of his friends.  
  
"Well, here you are." Allison walked over, grinning.  
  
Philip grinned back, wanting to get his mind off other things. "Hey Allison, want to dance?" He held out a friendly hand to her.  
  
"Sure." She let him take her hand and they went to go dance.  
  
"Okay Shawn, what is going on with Mimi and Philip?!" Belle asked her boyfriend with exasperation.  
  
"Belle, calm down, though I'm wondering too. Have you managed to get anything out of Mimi?" Shawn asked his girlfriend who he was now dancing with to a Sugar Ray song.  
  
"No, and I bet you didn't get anything out of Philip."  
  
"You're right. He didn't say much."  
  
"There she is with Ramon and he's with Allison, but they keep sneaking glances at each other. The worse thing is I haven't seen them talk to each other since that double date. What could have caused them to just stop talking to each other all together?"  
  
Shawn shook his head with confusion. "I don't know Belle. I just don't know."  
  
****  
  
"Brady, you're probably going to be shocked I'm concerned about this, but I don't get Philip and Mimi. They don't even communicate with each other anymore." Chloe looked at Brady with concern from where they were snuggling up to each other near the stairs, since Brady had been unable to leave his post that long.  
  
"I don't know Chloe. It's strange that they would just stop socializing with each other, especially since they seemed to be getting closer. They don't talk at all?"  
  
"Not that I can see. I mean, I still don't like her, but I want Philip to be happy and he's hiding it well but-"  
  
Brady finished for her. "He's hiding it, but he doesn't look happy. You're right. Actually, both of them don't.  
  
****  
  
{They say around the way you've asked for me}  
  
{There's even talk about you wanting me}  
  
"Oohh, Marc Anthony, you want to dance Ramon?"  
  
"Si." Ramon took Mimi's hand and led her out to the dance floor, which was the living room. He started spinning her around expertly, getting cheers from the other people dancing. Soon, they cleared the way for Mimi and Ramon, since Ramon was fantastic at salsa and she was doing pretty good at following his steps.  
  
{I must admit that's what I want to hear.  
  
{but that's just talk until you take me there.}  
  
Allison looked at Philip, able to tell he wasn't enjoying their dance. "Uh, Philip-"  
  
Philip watched them, then turned his head in disgust. "I need another drink." He left to go get another beer.  
  
Allison watched him leave, bewildered. What on earth was going on with these two?  
  
{If it's true don't leave me all alone out here}  
  
{Wondering if you're ever going to take me there}  
  
{Tell me what you're feeling 'cause I need to know}  
  
{Girl, you've got to let me know which way to go}  
  
Philip opened up his beer and took one long drink, watching the dancing with unhappy eyes. Then he thought to himself, why get upset? This was the way she wanted it, then fine. He wasn't going to let himself be played for a fool. This was his party and he was going to enjoy it no matter what.  
  
{Don't leave me all alone}  
  
Mimi and Ramon finished their dance to applause. Then he surprised her by hugging her, holding her close. She looked over his shoulder at Philip watching her, noticing how he immediately took his eyes away from her the minute she started looking back at him. Then he moved closer to Allison, whispering in her ear. Dancing with Ramon had been nice and he was a wonderful dancer, better than Philip, technically anyway. But Mimi had so much more fun that night at the club when she danced with Philip. With Ramon it had seemed more for show and she just didn't enjoy it as much. Philip had some crazy moves, but he was fun, warm, silly, tender-  
  
"Miriam, are you okay?" Ramon looked at Mimi with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright. I just need a breather." Oh no, he probably didn't understand that. "I need to get something to drink." She looked at him. He looked good in blue pants and a matching shirt, but she just couldn't get her mind off.  
  
"I get it for you." Ramon started to leave.  
  
Mimi grabbed his arm, stopping him. "No, no that's okay. I'll get it myself."  
  
Philip whispered in Allison's ear as a slow song came on. "Wanna dance?" He grinned at her.  
  
She could tell he wasn't really drunk, just letting the liquor relax him more, trying to take away any signs of pain she supposed. It was no big deal. Sharing a dance would be harmless and she was interested in him, but she also wasn't dumb. He was hiding something about him and Mimi, something painful. "You're on Philip."  
  
"Great." They walked out to the dance floor together and he held her a little close, kind of leaning on her as the words of the song began.  
  
{It's amazing how you knock me off my feet}  
  
{Every time you come around me I get weak}  
  
Mimi came back with her drink, watching Philip and Allison dancing together, not knowing what to think. It was so hurtful watching him with someone else.  
  
{You kiss my lips and then you take my breath away}  
  
"Ramon, I need to go do something. I'll be right back."  
  
"Miriam-"  
  
She stopped him. "I just need some time." Then she disappeared through the crowd of dancers.  
  
{I wish that I could take a journey through your mind}  
  
{And find emotions you always try to hide.baby}  
  
****  
  
Mimi grabbed her black leather jacket from the hall closet and stepped outside.  
  
****  
  
Philip looked around from where he was still dancing with Allison. Where did she go?  
  
****  
  
Mimi walked into the dimly lit stables, the ground covered by hay, grateful for the warmth from the cold outside. She walked ahead, finally finding what she was looking for. She looked up at him, smiling sadly a little. "Hey, long time no see, huh?"  
  
She moved up to the stall, visiting with one of her newest friends. He let out a sound of greeting.  
  
"Well, at least you're still talking to me Poseidon."  
  
She started petting him, feeling the horse move his head closer. She remembered when she first met him, how she had been scared of him, but she didn't feel that way anymore. It was his owner that scared her a little now, not because she thought he would do something to hurt her. It was just.it was like he.  
  
"He hates me now Poseidon." Mimi whispered softly to the horse. "He absolutely hates me and I.I"  
  
"You what?"  
  
Mimi turned around in shock at the voice.  
  
HIS voice. 


	24. Chapter 42 and 43

Chapter 42: Intoxication  
  
Allison scanned the room, looking for him, noticing Ramon .alone. She walked over to him. "Ramon, I see you've been abandoned too."  
  
"Que?" Ramon looked at Allison with confusion, not fully understanding what she just said.  
  
"I just meant that Philip left, to where, I'm not sure of, and it looks like Mimi's missing too."  
  
Now Ramon regarded her with understanding. "Ah, si, she say she need time, but she not come back yet. I hope everything okay."  
  
"It probably is, but let's see if anyone else has seen them." They walked off together to find out about the whereabouts of their missing friends.  
  
****  
  
"Belle, look around. Do you see Philip anywhere?"  
  
Belle studied the room from where she was dancing with Shawn, finding no trace of their friend, also noticing something else. "Not only is he nowhere to be found. I also can't find Mimi." She added excitedly. "Oh my gosh Shawn, do you think they're together?"  
  
"Possibly. But where do you think they went?"  
  
****  
  
Startled by the voice, she turned away from Poseidon quickly, to see him, just standing there, in the open doorway of the stables, his face partially hidden in the shadows. She just stood there too, unable to tear her eyes away from him, now noticing the beer in his hand and the way his posture was kind of relaxed, laid back, contradicting the sharp tone in his voice.  
  
The only illumination inside the stables came from some lights that hung over the doorway. The only sounds were from the horses moving around in their stalls from time to time. Not even the noise of the party permeated the peaceful atmosphere of the darkened quiet stables. The only thing causing tension now was the two people who just stood there, watching each other silently.  
  
Philip wondered what was she doing there.  
  
He had been dancing with Allison, then noticed that Mimi wasn't there anymore. He looked all around, then grabbed his leather coat and walked outside, seeing some of the lights from the stables on and the doors open. He walked across the snow, stopping at the entrance, seeing her standing there talking to his horse, but he had only heard the very last bit of what she was saying. He took one more lazy drink of his beer, grateful for it relaxing him a little more since he wasn't in too great a mood.  
  
Mimi felt like he was trying to pierce her with his eyes, his eyes that even in the shadows looked cold. She shakily moved away from the stall, forcing her legs to function, feeling herself getting closer to the doors, knowing she was getting closer to him. "I-I shouldn't of come in here. I'll just leave."  
  
She walked hurriedly, but he quickly dodged in front of her, blocking the entranceway, blocking her way out. His voice was quiet and utterly calm. "I asked you a question."  
  
"I said I'll leave. I'm sure that's what you want." She kept looking down, unable to face him when he was standing so close to her. She started to move around him, but he held onto her arm, not letting her go. She finally looked up at him, seeing that his eyes looked a dull blue. "Let go of me."  
  
"No."  
  
****  
  
"Ramon, there's Shawn and Belle. Let's see if they know anything." Ramon nodded his head in recognition to Allison as they headed over to the couple.  
  
"Ramon, Allison, how you enjoying the party?" Belle asked two of her newest friends.  
  
Allison smiled at Belle, and Shawn, who was standing beside her with a beer. "Actually, it's great. But I was just wondering, have you guys seen Philip or Mimi? We can't seem to find them."  
  
Shawn and Belle exchanged glances.  
  
Allison saw the way they looked at each other, almost as if they were hiding something. "Look, if you think they're together, that's cool. We were just kind of concerned about them."  
  
Shawn spoke up. "We really don't know where they are you guys, but we do think they might be together. I have an idea --someone who might have seen something.."  
  
****  
  
Philip looked down into Mimi's jade eyes, now open wide as he held onto her arm. He lessened his hold a little. "Just tell me what you were going to say."  
  
"Let go of my arm."  
  
"Tell-"  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
Philip sighed, letting go of her arm. "Fine. Just go wherever it is you plan on running off to." He turned away from her, feeling frustrated, but also the tiniest bit of enjoyment at seeing the defiance in her eyes, having missed that. "You might remember though, this is MY house."  
  
"And that gives you a right to scare the living daylights out of me by sneaking around and not letting me leave! Humph!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, angrily. "And you're also drunk!"  
  
Philip laughed cryptically, taking out a breath mint from his pocket, putting his beer down on a shelf near the wall. "I am not drunk, just feeling a little more relaxed, and it's not like you haven't been drinking tonight. And I wasn't sneaking around." He turned to face her, now sucking on the breath mint. "Let me remind you."  
  
He stood right in front of her, moving forward little by little, leaving her no other choice than to move back towards the opposite wall. "I don't have to sneak around. I actually LIVE here. You're the one who's wandering around without permission."  
  
Mimi faced him now, bravely, even though she had pretty much no where to go to because he was standing right in front of her and there was the fact that she now had a wall against her back. "Oh forgive me Lord and Master." She pushed at him a little. "Now get out of my way."  
  
"Why don't you just push me out of the way like you did that night? Maybe this time you'll actually be successful in knocking me over."  
  
He was immediately sorry for the way he had spoken so flippantly, seeing the pain and sorrow in her eyes.  
  
"She spoke quietly, her voice trembling. "I didn't want that."  
  
Philip said nothing, just slowly reached out with his hand to her face, using his fingers to stroke her cheek, watching her eyes close at his touch..  
  
****  
  
"So I thought you wanted to go join the party and everything." Brady smiled down at Chloe from where she was sitting in his arms on a step underneath the one he was sitting on. He touched her face with his hand.  
  
Chloe smiled dreamily, lacing her hands around his neck. "I changed my mind. It's kind of nice being with you here away from everyone else."  
  
Brady grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We have our own little private corner."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Uh, excuse us."  
  
Brady groaned, looking up at the interruption. Ah, they were finally getting to.oh well. He looked up at Shawn, Belle, Ramon and Allison, as Chloe buried her face in his chest then looked up at her friends too.  
  
"Yes? This better be good you guys!" Brady said with annoyance in his voice.  
  
"We were just wondering if you guys have seen Mimi and Philip at all. They've seemed to disappear." Belle told her brother in response.  
  
"Good. At least they're getting some quality time together. Now do you guys mind?" Brady went back to snuggling with Chloe.  
  
"Brady!" Belle was exasperated. "Get serious! Have you seen them? Yes or no?"  
  
Brady sighed then thought for a minute. "Yeah, Philip came up a little while ago and grabbed his coat. And Chloe, didn't you say you saw Mimi earlier?"  
  
"I thought I saw her get her jacket and walk outside, but I'm not completely sure." Chloe answered, moving away a bit from Brady.  
  
"Look you guys, it sounds like they are together. Why don't we just give them some time? Then if we still can't find them later, we can look for them."  
  
Shawn put in his part. "Brady's right. Maybe they just need some time alone. Let's wait on it a bit."  
  
****  
  
He could see her trembling at his touch, her auburn lashes against her white skin, see the emotions on her face, even with her eyes closed.  
  
She felt a myriad of feelings welling up inside of her from just the way he stroked her face with his fingertips, his touch so soft.  
  
Somewhere, distantly, she felt the wall against her back as her mind filled only with one thing.one person.  
  
It was so amazing touching her again, something he had missed ever so much, feeling her soft skin, seeing her reaction.  
  
But then he remembered their fight, watching her dance with someone else, seeing her out with someone else, remembered what it felt like to be burned, the pain of falling for someone only to have it end without warning.  
  
He took his hand away from her face abruptly and moved back.  
  
Mimi opened her eyes, a tremendous sense of loss inhabiting her the moment his hand left her face. She looked up into his eyes, taking in the fact that he had moved further away from her.  
  
"You shouldn't go wandering around the grounds at night. It's not like this is some small backyard or something. I mean it's pretty safe here.but you never know. It's not a good idea to walk around by yourself."  
  
Mimi moved away a little from the wall and put more distance between them. "You don't even talk to me anymore. Why would you care?" There was pain and anger in her voice. But it wasn't just him she was frustrated with. She was unhappy with herself too, with how she couldn't be stronger. Maybe if she had been, none of this would be happening right now. They'd be together. However, when she thought of Chloe and how he had been so in love with her, she doubted everything again.  
  
She was afraid of getting hurt, of him later deciding it was all a mistake.  
  
"Are you serious?" He asked with disbelief in his voice, having caught the contradicting tones in her voice.  
  
"You actually care about me?" She asked, wanting to know the answer.  
  
Philip focused on her face. "How can you even ask that? You know the answer."  
  
Mimi reacted to how quietly he spoke, his blue eyes telling her the answer, making her almost even more confused. "So you care about me walking around here all alone, but it doesn't matter to you how I get home. How do you even know whether or not I walk home by myself on those nights when I have to stay late at school?"  
  
"Because that very first Tuesday, I made sure you got home safe. I know you got a ride home with your mother."  
  
Mimi looked at him, incredulous, her eyes wide. "You were watching me?"  
  
Philip said nothing, just smiled slightly and turned away from her. "So what's going on with you and Ramon?" He picked up a harness on the shelf near the wall, toying with it a little, his back still turned to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Philip put the harness down and turned around to face her. "I think you heard me. What's going on with you two? I mean you come here to MY party and do this show-off dance with him. Are you guys----What?" He questioned, noticing the sudden shock on her face.  
  
"You haven't talked to me for weeks and now after a couple of drinks you're all lose and carefree, acting like it's no big thing, expecting me to tell you about myself?!" She asked with a voice full of amazement.  
  
Philip felt his anger building. "YOU"RE the one who started all this, that night. remember? When you said: 'It didn't mean anything'? Remember that? How the heck did you think that would make me feel, huh? I mean, WHAT HAPPENED?" He started to move closer to her again.  
  
"Nothing. It just.I thought we could just be friends, but you made it clear that you don't want that. I'll just go." She moved away from him and started to leave, but he grabbed her arm again.  
  
He answered harshly, not letting go of her. "NO. First you tell me why you're doing this." His voice softened as he gently moved a hair away from her face. "What are you afraid of Mimi?" He studied her eyes, trying to find the answer.  
  
Mimi shakily tore her eyes away from his, wishing he would stop looking at her, removing her arm from his grip, feeling him slowly let go. She started to try to leave again, but he jumped in front of her before she could get out the door.  
  
"Please."  
  
She pleaded with him, needing to get out of there, still so afraid of what she was feeling, of getting hurt. When he had spoken her name, the first time she had heard it from him in so long, she had melted inside.  
  
He kept his hands on her upper arms, heeding the way she would not look at him. It made him sigh with frustration. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, cause her pain, but it was driving him crazy, the way she was acting. If only there was a way he could find out the truth. Maybe.  
  
"You said it meant nothing. Fine. Then it doesn't matter if we are alone here together, does it? In fact, if it meant nothing, then if we danced together it wouldn't mean anything either, would it?"  
  
"I don't want to dance with you." She muttered the words, not daring to look up.  
  
"Why, are you afraid of how it might make you feel?" He challenged, wishing he could get her to look at him.  
  
"No, I'm not afraid." She kept her eyes on the hay on the ground.  
  
He heard the uncertainty in her voice. "Look at me then."  
  
She slowly looked up at him, seeing his blue eyes right away, watching hers. "Don't."  
  
He spoke innocently. "Don't what? What's the big deal? It's just one dance and you already said that you only think of me as a friend, if even that lately. What's it going to hurt?" He still had his hands on her arms as he waited for her to reply.  
  
"You're just acting this way because of the liquor, and there's no music anyway, not in here."  
  
Philip could see the fear in her jade eyes, wondering what scared her. Was it him?  
  
"I already told you, I'm not drunk. I know what I'm doing and there's a radio on the shelf. One dance and then I'll leave you alone. You can go be with your, whatever he is to you." He said the last part with annoyance.  
  
"Ph-" She started to protest, gasping as he shushed her by placing a finger near her lips. "Come on." He put the radio on, flipping the stations until he found what he wanted. Then he removed his coat, placing it on the shelf. Next, he reached for her jacket, slipping it off her shoulders, noticing how she started shivering right away.  
  
"It's cold!" She was half lying. It was actually pretty warm in the heated stables, but she was still trembling.  
  
"Then you better hold onto me to stay warm." He reached out, taking her into his arms, holding her very close. Then he waited to see how she would react, not wanting to force it.  
  
Mimi tentatively placed her hands up near his shoulders, feeling contradicting emotions. His closeness made her a little uneasy, but at the same time, it excited her.  
  
Philip bent down, whispering covertly in her ear. "Still cold?"  
  
She automatically shook her head, unable to find her voice.  
  
"Good." Philip looked down at her, satisfied. His arms were wrapped firmly around her waist, his hands between her middle and lower back. His fingers lay against her sleeveless top, the satiny feel of it pleasing to the touch. He reveled in their closeness and the palatable feel of her hands near his shoulders.  
  
Mimi gazed up into his eyes that were now watching hers intently. She could feel their bodies so close to each other that she had to hold onto him to maintain her balance, but she definitely wasn't complaining. His satin-silk shirt felt so luxurious underneath her fingers.  
  
Outside the stables, a frosty chill was in the air, but inside the temperature was more than warm enough. With only the lights above the doorway to brighten the darkened stables, the only sound coming from the radio and their shoes shuffling through the hay, Mimi and Philip began to dance, each filled with secret thoughts, hopes, wishes and desires.  
  
****  
  
They had decided to wait to find out where their two missing friends were. They would find them later.  
  
Ramon and Allison headed over to a corner of the room, talking quietly.  
  
Allison thought Philip could take care of himself, but Ramon was still worried about Mimi. She tried to reassure him. "I'm sure she's fine. They're probably together." She spoke to him in his native Spanish, making it much easier for them to talk and understand each other.  
  
Ramon noticed that she spoke very well, with little difficulty. She obviously had underestimated her ability to speak the language earlier. "Yes, maybe. But what if they're not. I just don't want her wandering around by herself. I know she'll be fine if she's with him, but if she's alone." His voice dropped off.  
  
Allison gave in. "Okay, we'll check on them in a little bit. But first Ramon, what do you think happened with them? I think we've both seen it." She said with a knowing look.  
  
Ramon's face showed understanding at her words. "The way they look at each other.Yes. They never speak to each other, but."  
  
She finished for him. "It's obvious they want to and that they're trying to hide it. Ramon, do you mind me asking? Do you think of Mimi as more than a friend?"  
  
"Do you think of Philip as more than a friend?"  
  
Allison laughed at his counter remark. He was fast when he was speaking in his native tongue. "Ha, I asked you first."  
  
Ramon smiled. "I like Miriam a lot. She is friendly, funny and beautiful. She has been a good friend to me. But I know she is unhappy and I know it has to do with Philip. Maybe if there wasn't someone else." He contemplated, then raised his hands as if saying 'oh well.' "I might think more, but I'm okay just being her friend. I just wished there was a way I could help her. Now, what about you? I answered. Now it's your turn. How do you feel about Philip?"  
  
Allison sighed. "What can I say? He's a great guy.very different from how I thought he was at first. But I feel the same way as you do. I know he's unhappy and I know it has to do with her. If there wasn't that factor I'd probably go for it, but.I'm like you. I don't want to be the cause of more problems."  
  
"Mimi got upset one night when she saw you with Philip coming out of a restaurant. Did that mean anything?"  
  
Allison shook her head in response. "Oh my gosh, that must be the same night we saw you two come out of a restaurant. That didn't mean anything, did it?"  
  
"No." Ramon scratched his head in frustration. "What do we do? They won't talk to each other."  
  
"No, they won't, but maybe, just maybe.there's another way."  
  
****  
  
{Huh-huh, I'm-I'm going crazy baby}  
  
They started to slowly move together as the voices of K-CI and JoJo began, as the sound of the instruments and voices came from the radio, as the fitting song "Crazy" began, fitting because it fit both of their erratic moods lately, how they felt without each other.  
  
{Ooooh, I don't know, but.I'm going.I'm going.}  
  
Her legs moving against his.  
  
{See baby I apologize  
  
For all the things that I've done that I've done}  
  
His hands moving up and down her back over and over, sending sensations of awareness throughout her. making her delirious.  
  
{See I know that I've been a fool for far too loooong}  
  
Her hands moved up and down his shoulders, near the opening of his shirt, her fingers tracing tiny involuntary circles, that made him feel.  
  
That he was losing his senses.  
  
{And baby you have it, and don't run away, just come back to papa  
  
Please baby, baby won't you stay}  
  
He looked down at her, waiting, waiting impatiently for her to raise her head and let him see her eyes, her every facial feature.  
  
{If you really love me then why are you leaving me}  
  
Finally, she granted his wish, looking up to find his eyes staring down into hers unblinkingly, watching her, taking in her every feature.  
  
His blue eyes, now the color of a wild ocean, rapt in her jade ones.  
  
{I can't think, think about this crazy day  
  
I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby}  
  
She felt dizzy gazing into that deep deep ocean, feeling like she was drowning in it.  
  
She tore her eyes away, feeling his arms securely around her, not letting her fall.  
  
Placing her face against his chest, she luxuriated in the silkiness of his shirt against her face, the coolness of it in contrast to the heat of his skin that just touched the top of her head, where the neckline buttons of his shirt remained open.  
  
{I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinking about you lately}  
  
(Crazy baby)  
  
His fingers spread against her back, a massaging touch.  
  
The heat of her face against his chest sent his sense reeling as he began to move his head down.  
  
{I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinking about you baby}  
  
(I-I don't know what to do, noooo)  
  
She shuddered as she felt his warm breath against her forehead.  
  
He slowly rested his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes, giving in to the swirling patterns running through his mind.  
  
{I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinking about you lately}  
  
(Crazy.Crazy.Crazy)  
  
She moved back a little, rapturously taking in the outline of muscles underneath his black shirt.  
  
Feeling his chin moving against her forehead.  
  
His skin rubbing against hers.  
  
{I'm going crazy, crazy, when I can't touch you}  
  
(Crazy, Crazy)  
  
{Crazy, crazy, when I can't hold you}  
  
(I'm going crazy)  
  
{Crazy, crazy when I can't see you again}  
  
(I'm going crazy oooohhh, ohhhohhhohhh, Say I'm going crazy, say I'm going crazy.baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby.Said I'm going crazy)  
  
He couldn't get enough of it, her soft skin against his as he moved the side of his face over and over against hers.  
  
{I've finally realized that you are my true love  
  
And I've had a lot of time to think, and you're all I seem to keep think. thinking  
  
To keep thinking of}  
  
She closed her eyes, succumbing to the ocean of emotion she was feeling, her head once again falling against his chest, her cheek resting there, as the ecstasy of his warmth surrounded her.  
  
{Now I know I need you each and every day  
  
I can't live without you, so don't run away}  
  
He moved his hands from her back slowly to her arms, his fingers running over her soft skin, kneading it tenderly.  
  
Heating it with his touch.  
  
{Baby you said that you loved me, so why you leaving me}  
  
(Why, why, why, why, why, why)  
  
She trembled from his touch at first, but he continued the rhythmic motions, soothing her.  
  
She felt herself adrift from her mind, from every outside thought, sight and sound.  
  
{I can't think, think about this crazy day}  
  
(Crazy day, why are you leaving me)  
  
As their bodies moved together to the emotion filled song, he let go of her arms and gently stroked her face, using the utmost tenderness in getting her to look at him, his hands cradling it.  
  
{I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby}  
  
(baby.I'm going crazy)  
  
He stroked her face with his fingertips, moving his mouth against her forehead.  
  
{I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinking about you lately}  
  
(Just to think)  
  
She mindlessly moved her hands to his back, up around his shoulders, over his back again, traveling back and forth, feeling his muscular physique, as his lips continued to move over her face, the intensity making her feverish.  
  
{I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinking about you baby}  
  
(I'm going crazy, I'm going crazy, Ooooohhhohoh)  
  
He continued to move his lips down, down, down, to her temple, to her cheek, to meet with her own lips.  
  
{I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinking about you lately}  
  
(doo, doo, doo, doo, doo)  
  
His lips convened with hers, just touching at first, lingering there, and then they slowly parted, opening up as hers did too, their mouths moving together, dancing to the rhapsody of their emotions just as their bodies were to the music.  
  
{I'm going crazy, crazy, but I can't touch you}  
  
(Crazy, Crazy)  
  
She felt passions rising through her that she had never experienced before, as her heart took over for her mind.  
  
Oh.  
  
The intoxicating sense of him, how she was melting under his touch, the taste of him sparking her desire, his hands on her backside, his fingers squeezing and kneading her back repeatedly, the kiss attempting to take away all the pain and loneliness they had felt being estranged from each other.  
  
She clung to him, forgetting all her fears, never wanting this feeling to end.  
  
{Crazy, crazy when I can hold you}  
  
(I'm going crazy, ohhohohoh)  
  
He felt only, no longer thinking, savoring being with her, feeling her hands, her fingers moving over his back again and again, up his shoulders, her touch stirring every emotion inside him.  
  
Sensing her falling.  
  
Using his arms to keep her up, holding her fiercely, protectively, as his lips continued to move with hers, seeking more, but always asking first, feeling her consent by the way she responded.  
  
Drunk in the ecstasy of her.  
  
{Crazy, crazy when I can see you again}  
  
(If I can see you again, If I can see you again, If I can see you again)  
  
"Miriam, Miriam, are you out here?"  
  
She felt herself falling back down to earth at the voice, realizing what she was doing, who she was with.  
  
She remembered her fears, seeing him with Chloe, her anxiety about never being enough, worrying that it would end, scared that they might end up unintentionally hurting each other.  
  
He heard the voice too, but didn't pay attention to it, not caring about anything except about how it felt to be with her.  
  
Forgetting his words about taking things slow.  
  
{If I can see you, if I can see you again}  
  
She desperately pushed him away from her, but this time not harshly, just enough to get away, tearing her lips from his with utter remorse, breathless, her hands flailing for support.  
  
He too was breathless as his hands gripped her arms, holding her up, both of them fighting to get their equilibrium back to normal, their erratic heartbeats to slow down.  
  
{If I can see you again  
  
And now I go}  
  
As reality began to set in again, Philip held onto her, his face falling forward against hers, feeling her desperately trying to move away from him.  
  
"Mimi." His voice was all but a ragged whisper as he felt her struggling in his grip.  
  
"I.I have to go." She whispered too, finding very little strength from her vocal cords.  
  
"No. Wait."  
  
"That's Ramon.he's looking for me."  
  
"Why do you do this, keep running away?"  
  
His voice was full of emotion as he tried to find out why she wouldn't open up to him. "Mimi, what is it?" He held onto her arms, looking deep into her eyes. "What's scaring you? Me? Because I don't believe it anymore, that you feel nothing, that when we're together like this that it doesn't mean anything to you. Tell me, is it me? Do I do something to scare you?"  
  
{If I can see you again}  
  
"No, I know you would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. You don't scare me. It's not that. I just have to go." She moved out of his grip, stumbling, feeling him reach for her. She pushed his hands away though, shakily, grabbed her jacket and ran out into the night.  
  
Straight into the arms of Ramon.  
  
Philip walked over and watched, standing in the shadows of the doorway, trying to understand what was going on. Maybe it was him. Maybe there was something wrong with him. First there had been all the craziness with Chloe, the way he lost himself, and now he was starting to feel like he might make the same mistakes again.He didn't want to do that, couldn't do that.  
  
And what happened to taking things slow? All he knew was that he hadn't been with her for so long and his emotions took over.  
  
He watched as Ramon hugged Mimi, hearing her explain to him that she was fine, but wanted to go home. He watched.  
  
As she looked past Ramon's shoulder.  
  
At him.  
  
{I'd go crazy}  
  
Philip and Mimi just held each other, with only their eyes now, as they saw in each other pain, uncertainty, fear and desire.  
  
The desire they had felt being together.  
  
Philip felt himself unable to look anymore, to watch her being comforted by someone else just minutes after she had been in his arms.  
  
Responding to his touch.  
  
He turned away from her.  
  
She turned to leave with Ramon.  
  
Philip walked back into the stables, sinking down against the wall, closing his eyes, feeling half out of his mind.  
  
{I go crazy, I go crazy, I go crazy, I go crazy}  
  
She stopped, as Ramon talked to Allison, still able to feel his unbelievable touch, the heat of his lips.  
  
{As a matter of fact I'm going crazy}  
  
A part of Mimi wanted to go back to him, but she still had so many doubts, so much anxiety.  
  
A part of Philip wanted to run after her, but he was terrified of being hurt again, of going back to that jealous, out of control person.  
  
Their feelings, not some outside stimulant were what intoxicated them.  
  
Stirred the heart to life, making the mind go nuts.  
  
It wasn't enough though.  
  
The passion was amazing, but it wasn't a cure to their problems. They needed to talk, really talk, before they could truly begin to deal with everything and help each other. The question was, what would be the stimulus that would lead to that?  
  
Could it possibly come from the direction of others?  
  
{Crazy.I'm going crazy.I think I'm going crazy.I'm going crazy..Let's go crazy}  
  
Mimi closed her eyes. "Oh Philly."  
  
Philip closed his eyes. "Oh Meems."  
  
'Crazy' by K-Ci and Jo Jo  
  
Chapter 43: Direction  
  
Ramon and Allison finished talking and Ramon looked over at Mimi, seeing that she was deep in thought. "Miriam, you ready?"  
  
Mimi looked up quickly, disturbed from her thoughts. "Uh.uh.yeah." She said tentatively and then followed Ramon to the car.  
  
****  
  
Allison walked into the darkened and quiet stables, now that the radio was turned off. She looked around, wondering where he was, then saw him sitting against the wall, his head back and his eyes closed. "Ph-" She started, but was cut off abruptly by his sharp tone.  
  
"I want to be alone."  
  
She walked over near the wall. "It might help if you talk about it."  
  
Philip laughed cryptically. "Yeah, right!" He moved his head away from the wall and sat forward, holding his head in his hands, frustrated.  
  
"Philip-" She started out a little tentatively, cut off again.  
  
He interrupted her angrily. "I told you, I DON'T want to talk about it!! Why don't you just go back to the party and LEAVE ME ALONE!" He got up and turned his back on her, leaning against the shelf on the opposite wall.  
  
Allison sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
****  
  
Mimi looked at the road confusedly, now actually paying attention to where they were going, noticing that they weren't going the right way to her house. "Ramon, this isn't the way to my house. You must have forgotten how to get there."  
  
Ramon kept his eyes on the road. "I know Miriam. We not go to your house yet."  
  
Mimi looked at Ramon with shock. "But I told you I wanted to go home and you said you'd take me. What are you doing Ramon?" She asked with the tiniest bit of nervousness in her voice.  
  
"Miriam, please don't worry. I just.I need to take you somewhere first. I need to show you something."  
  
"What? Where are we going?"  
  
"You will see what it is soon and we go to my aunt's house." He hoped this would work or at least help.  
  
****  
  
Allison got up, but kept her distance, aware he was upset. "Look, you're obviously not happy and I know it has to do with Mimi. I really do just want to help. I'm a good listener."  
  
Philip turned around to look at her suspiciously. "Why would I tell YOU? I mean, I know we've started to become friends, but I still don't even know you that well. How do I even know I can trust you?"  
  
"Who am I going to tell Philip? You're right, we've only started to get to know each other, but we also have similar backgrounds. I know it's not that easy for you to trust a lot of people because they could be using you for things like your money or your popularity. I've been there before too Philip. I know how it feels. I also know that you're a good person, not one of those uncaring snobs that I've had to deal with so many times. You're quite a catch Philip Kiriakis." She added with a small smile.  
  
Philip replied cynically. "Yeah, sure I am because I'm rich, popular and a great athlete." He spoke honestly, not trying to brag, just confident in his abilities at certain activities, though less self- assured in other areas. "Of course though, very few people care that I've worked my tail off at getting better grades this year, that I've tried to help people that are less fortunate, that I've-"  
  
Allison cut him off gently. "Philip, I didn't mean that you're such a great guy because of superficial reasons. I meant because of the kind of person you are, really are, that part of you that you only show to a select few: like Shawn and Belle, but most of all Chloe and..and Mimi, right?"  
  
****  
  
Ramon and Mimi walked into the garage. Mimi watched as he headed over to a covered object and uncovered it. She gasped. It was done!  
  
"Ramon, why didn't you tell me you finished the painting?"  
  
Ramon smiled. "Because I not finish it yet. It just look like it done. I still have to add.uh.final touches."  
  
Mimi walked over, looking at him a little questioningly. "I don't understand. You told me I had to wait until it was finished to see it. So why are you showing it to me now?"  
  
Ramon studied the portrait quietly now that it was uncovered, crouching down next to it. Then he turned his attention back to Mimi. "Tell me Miriam, what you see in picture."  
  
She pushed back some of her auburn hair, her arm grazing against her jacket with the motion. "It's a beautiful painting. You're so talented. You made me look."  
  
Her voice dropped off as she looked down.  
  
Ramon regarded her intently. "How do I make you look? Tell me Miriam, not about the painting, but about who is in the painting."  
  
Mimi looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Then she hurriedly put in: "Maybe we're not totally understanding each other because of the language barrier."  
  
Ramon shook his head in response. "No, I understand you. What I try to say is I want you to look at girl (you) in picture and tell me about her. What does she look like?"  
  
Mimi focused on the picture again, answering uncertainly. "I don't know.I guess I look okay. I mean you made me look great, so different."  
  
Ramon sighed, closing his eyes then smiling. He was getting to understand more. "Ah si. Ahora, yo comprendo. You know what I see Miriam when I look in that picture? Yo veo una muchacha que es muy bonita."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ramon answered simply, staring straight up into her eyes. "I said that I see a very beautiful girl."  
  
Mimi just stared at him, in shock.  
  
****  
  
Philip said nothing, just sat down on the hay again, his back against the wall.  
  
Allison followed, sitting down near him, though leaving some distance between them. "You choose to show only certain people what you really are like, how sensitive you are. You do that to protect yourself, right? To keep yourself from getting hurt? Well maybe that's what Mimi's doing."  
  
Philip spoke softly. "Why? Because she is afraid of me?"  
  
Allison shook her head. "I don't know for sure, because I barely know her, but no, I don't think she's afraid OF you. I just think."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think she may be insecure and I think in part it has to do with Chloe. You two were very serious, weren't you? You really cared about her a lot." She added softly: "Maybe you were even in love with her?"  
  
Philip smiled. "You're good. You going to become a lawyer or something?"  
  
Allison was relieved that he was finally smiling some. "How did you guess?"  
  
Philip chuckled. "Should have known." Then he got serious again. "Yeah, I was in love with her, but some things happened and I got jealous. Then later I got really crazy and stupid. I wanted to be with her all of the time and she wasn't comfortable with that. She needed her space. But I was obsessed. I forgot about everything that mattered to me, except her. Then the Last Blast Dance came." He noticed her look of confusion and explained. "It's the name for this dance we have each year, the last day of school. Well this time, there was a prank planned to hurt Chloe."  
  
Allison looked at Philip with shock. "Oh my gosh, who would do something like that?" Then she caught Philip's expression. "No! Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah. With the help of this other girl. Jan Spears?"  
  
"Oh, I've met her." Allison said, then gave a look of distaste. "I don't like her. She's been sugar sweet to me, but I don't know.she seems very phony."  
  
Philip smiled ironically. "You're right. She is. She likes using people to serve her own needs. From day one, she and Chloe clashed. Actually very few people liked Chloe at first because when she first came, she dressed in all black and she kept to herself a lot. She was just plain different. Just about everyone except Shawn and Belle picked on her, including me. I was actually pretty awful to her at times." Philip added ashamedly.  
  
"You too?"  
  
"Yeah. See, you weren't so wrong about me when you first met me after all. The way you first described me was pretty much the way I used to be. After I started secretly liking Chloe, I changed. I learned things about myself I never thought about or even realized before, but then later I went overboard and like I said earlier, I got obsessed."  
  
Allison was attempting to absorb all he was saying. It was a lot to take in, but she also wanted to know what the prank was. "So, what happened at the Last Blast?"  
  
"Mimi and Jan had filmed Chloe in the shower and then they showed the slides on a screen at the dance for everyone to see."  
  
Allison covered her mouth with disbelief. "NO! Oh my.How could they do something so horrible, so cruel?"  
  
Philip shook his head in dismay. "I don't know. I still don't entirely understand it, though I know Mimi regrets it. But wait, there's more. They set up an internet site with the pictures, making it look like it was all Chloe's idea.that she was trying to raise money for music school and the worse part was that I believed it."  
  
Allison looked at him shocked. "How.how could you believe something like that about your own girlfriend? I mean, you loved her, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I did, but.I was just so.I saw those pictures and I just went nuts.seeing her being exposed like that. She had been so secretive lately and I just acted horribly. I saw those pictures and automatically I thought she was doing it to hurt me.to make me look like a fool. I walked out on her. I left her all alone in the middle of that dance floor.I abandoned her. Then later I lashed out, calling her sickening names.some of the ones I had used when she first came here, some new ones. I later found out that she had nothing to do with it. Mimi confessed the truth to me and I felt sick inside that I had done that to the girl I loved. I tried to apologize, but it was too late. I hurt her too much. But I still didn't give up on the chance of us getting back together. Mimi and Jan ended up going to court. They were told that they couldn't participate in ANY social school functions, dances.anything that wasn't academic. They were told that every day they would have to clean out the locker rooms.so every day after school that's what they do this year. They also were told they would have to go on this school trip we had this past summer to an island, to learn about preserving the environment."  
  
"That's ridiculous! They do something like that and they get a free trip!"  
  
"Yeah, I thought that at first too, but I don't know. It's what the judge decided with Chloe's approval. She was the one who pretty much decided on their punishments. Anyway, Chloe was going to go too, but when she saw me also going, she quickly decided not to. So I ended up spending my time on the island pretty miserable, missing her. Mimi and I talked some and I could see for the first time she realized that what she did to Chloe was pretty awful. I wanted to blame her so much, but she pointed out to me the fact that I was her boyfriend and I had also treated Chloe pretty awfully, a fact that I couldn't deny. We started to get a little closer, but mainly I spent my time trying to help Shawn get this ruby that belonged to his grandmother. It's a long story, but he, Belle and myself ended up on this wild adventure, running from this dangerous guy who also wanted the ruby. He left us in this cavernous pit to die, but we found a tunnel that led to the ocean. We had to swim for our lives and somehow I ended up losing them, stranded on a deserted island by myself with a lot of injuries and feeling very sick."  
  
"Oh my gosh! What happened?"  
  
"Brady found me and they (my family and friends) took me to a hospital. I saw Chloe again, but the island changed me. I really thought about everything, how I had acted and I decided that if Chloe didn't want to be with me, I would let her go. Then later, I could tell that she and Brady had grown closer.much closer. I thanked him for saving my life and I let go of Chloe, but I hoped maybe someday we could get back together. Anyway, I went back to school, determined to do well, to focus on MY life again, and thankful that I was alive. Well it seemed Mimi and I had pretty much the same goals, focusing on our lives, on the positive. We started spending more time together and I started to see how tough her punishment actually was. I mean, she can't go to ANY school event Allison and this is her senior year. It's not exactly easy for her, but she doesn't spend any time wallowing about it. She's changed so much this year, though actually, it's not so much a change as a part of her she's rarely shown."  
  
Allison saw the devotion and fondness in his face as he spoke of her, the protectiveness. "You're really proud of her, aren't you?"  
  
Philip smiled a bit. "Yeah, I am. She's helped me to deal with a lot of things. We've just been there for each other so much this school year. We've went through a lot together."  
  
"So what happened? What led to you guys not talking to each other?"  
  
****  
  
Ramon regarded her with interest, seeing the shock in her face. "Ah Miriam, you not see that when you look at the picture?"  
  
Mimi shook her head nervously.  
  
Ramon sighed. "Ah Miriam. You so much like mi hermana."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are like me sister. She so much like you, my little sister, Maria. She is beautiful like you, but she sometimes not see that. I tell her, she need to believe in herself. She just laugh."  
  
"Philip's told me the same thing before."  
  
"He tell you to believe in yourself?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He right. You are beautiful inside and outside, like me sister. I think that why I like you so much. You remind me of her. What else Philip tell you?"  
  
Mimi shrugged as Ramon stood up. "He just told me that I'm pretty and stuff and that if I don't believe that no one else will."  
  
Ramon nodded his head. "He right. You need to believe. I see you so happy, but underneath I see the sadness in your eyes, because of him, si?"  
  
Mimi hesitated, then answered, tired and knowing he was just trying to help. "Yes. We've been friends for a long time, but things changed this year. We started spending more time together and getting closer. He became a real good friend to me."  
  
"So why you not talk anymore?"  
  
"I.I."  
  
"You what Miriam? It okay. You can tell me. I just want to help. I don't want my new friend to be sad." He smiled at her gently, his dark eyes turning a warm brown color.  
  
"I got scared.I thought he would decide it was a mistake, going out with me. I told you about Chloe, how she was his girlfriend. He was just so crazy about her. I just felt like I couldn't compete with her. I mean all the guys at school think she's just so wonderful and me.well, I just." She stopped speaking, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Chloe is pretty, yes. But it not make her better than you. I not know her much, but I just think you two different. He not make you feel pretty, that it? Philip not treat you special?"  
  
Mimi looked up again and smiled, closing her eyes, remembering how wonderful it was to be with Philip, how gentle and kind he was with her. "No, no. He's treated me so wonderfully. He's such an amazing person."  
  
"So then why you not want to be with him?" Ramon looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I was afraid we would hurt each other." Mimi answered quietly.  
  
"Ay. That why he and you two not talk to each other. But Miriam you are not happy and he is not. You see that, yes?"  
  
"He'll probably just forget about me."  
  
"No, I don't think he will. He care too much about you. That's why you both look not happy. I see tonight how both of you look when you come out to see me, when I call you. He watched you Miriam, with sad eyes. You were both not happy. Miriam, you are scared. That why you run away, yes? You are scared of what you feel."  
  
"No.I don't know, uh.yeah."  
  
"Si. Miriam you are scared.because you falling in love."  
  
****  
  
Philip smiled sadly, morosely. "I don't know. Well actually, we were getting to be more than friends and then all of the sudden she just ended it. She decided she didn't want to be more. And I.I."  
  
"You what, Philip?"  
  
"I lashed out again like I did with Chloe, but before it got too ugly, before I started the name calling again, I just stopped it. I told her that I didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore."  
  
"And you meant it?" Allison asked skeptically, pretty much already knowing the answer.  
  
"No, but I just.I didn't want to go there again.back to the way I had been before."  
  
"You mean like with Chloe?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean Chloe and I have made our peace. We're friends now and I'm happy with that, relieved about it because I will always care about her, but I just don't want to go through that, turning all jealous and obsessive, losing myself again."  
  
"So you just gave up on Mimi because of that?"  
  
Philip spoke angrily. "She made the choice Allison!"  
  
"Yes, but I've seen how unhappy you have been, and she doesn't seem that happy either. It's like I said before.I think she's scared."  
  
"Well if it's about Chloe, I don't get it. I told her it's over."  
  
"But have you talked to her that much about Chloe? I mean it can't be an easy topic right, with the way she doesn't get along with her, with the things she did to her and how she's paying the price now?"  
  
"I know she's sorry for what she did and that she's trying to make up for it as much as she can.even though she knows she can't take it back. It is hard for her to talk about and I guess I avoided talking with her about it that much because I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable or upset."  
  
"Well I think it would help if you talk to her about it. I think then you might understand why she's running away, because it seems to me that that's what she's doing. Look, I told you about my mother dying when I was young, but I didn't tell you how that has affected my life. Even though I barely remember her, I know, somehow I know that it made me the way I am today. I had to learn to be tough, to be strong and to never leave anything hanging, to resolve everything." Her eyes had started to tear up at the mention and the thought of her mother, but she quickly brushed the tears away. "And I think that's what you have to do. Maybe it will mean that you and Mimi don't get back together, but at least you'll know how she feels. I know you're worried about going back to the way you were with Chloe, but don't you see Philip? You already learned from that experience. You proved that in just one way when you stopped yourself from calling Mimi names. What if you and her have a chance? Can you just let that go?"  
  
Philip spoke quietly. "And what if I make the same mistakes again?"  
  
"I guess you're just going to have to take that risk."  
  
****  
  
Mimi gazed at the picture, her eyes blurring as they began to fill with tears. She closed them tightly, opened them, then looked away. She spoke in a whisper. "I barely even know what I'm doing anymore. Philip and I have been friends since we were kids. I never thought that it would become." Her voice dropped off uncertainly.  
  
"Mas?, more?"  
  
Mimi turned to face Ramon and looked up at him. "I'm just scared that I'm the only one who will feel that way.that I'll just be a second best replacement, that the love is going to be one-sided."  
  
"But you not tell him that?"  
  
"How could I?"  
  
Ramon looked at her seriously. "Because he need to know, la verdad, the truth and you do too."  
  
"Ramon-" Mimi started, but he quietly cut her off.  
  
"Miriam, I look at picture and I see beautiful girl. You not see it because you not believe in yourself enough, but I think soon you also will see it if you let yourself. You worried about how he feel.that he not care enough, but I tell you before I see how both of you not happy. I see how he look at you tonight.he care for you Miriam.mucho, a lot.it in his eyes.as it in yours too."  
  
He walked over to her and gently put his hands on her arms. "You scared.I understand, but you not know truth until you talk to him.it best Miriam.it best for both of you."  
  
Mimi reached up for him as he held her in a friendly hug. She closed her eyes, knowing he was right.just hoping she would have the courage to finally do the right thing.  
  
****  
  
Philip nodded his head, then looked a little apprehensive. "Man, I can't believe I told you all of that. I mean Shawn's tried to get me to open up about it, but.I don't know."  
  
Allison looked over at him reassuringly. "Look, if you're worried I'm going to go tell anyone, don't. I appreciate you trusting me and I'm not going to do anything to spoil that."  
  
Philip laughed nervously. "I don't know if it so much that as it's the beer relaxing me.I might wish I kept my mouth shut in the morning."  
  
"I hope not. Honestly Philip, when someone tells me something in confidence I don't go and spread it to the whole world. Maybe there was a specific reason why you could talk to me about it, yet not be able to do it with someone like Shawn."  
  
Philip looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's just.Shawn, like Belle is so close to all of this.they're both good friends with you, Mimi and Chloe. They know about this whole prank business and everything, which I still don't even completely understand. I mean I've seen some pranks pulled at the schools I've went to before, but nothing like that last blast thing.that was just so cruel."  
  
Philip smiled cryptically. "Welcome to the sometimes ridiculous mentality of a small town Allison."  
  
Allison smiled back a little. "Hey, I'm not saying big cities are perfect, but what happened at that dance was pretty bad."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I can't judge Mimi for what she did that night. I did just as bad.if not worse. And she's a good person.she just made a mistake. I know. I've made many myself."  
  
"Of course you have Philip. Everyone does. I've made tons. I mean for one thing. I know I can sometimes be annoyingly persistent."  
  
Philip faked incredulity. "Really?" He smiled.  
  
Allison smiled back. "Anyway, I think maybe it was easier for you to talk to me about it because I wasn't a part of all that. I wasn't at the last blast and I never saw you and Chloe together. I'm more an objective viewer, you know? Hopefully though, you do realize I do like being your friend, and I hope you know you can trust me. I only wanted to help."  
  
Philip saw the sincerity in her eyes and was grateful for it. "Thanks Allison. I wasn't too happy to talk about all of this at first, but it did help, and I'm sorry I was such a bear at first. I appreciate your respect for my privacy and that you told me a little bit more about your mother. I'm glad we're friends too." He ran a hand through his hair tiredly, sighing.  
  
"I think I know what I have to do."  
  
****  
  
She sat there the next morning, quietly gazing out at the view in front of her. It was a bright sunny day. The snow was still covering the ground in white patches, but the first signs of spring beckoning showed in the tiny bits of new buds that were starting to form on the leafless trees.  
  
She had come here to think, to be alone with her thoughts after everything she had spoken to Ramon about. She was so grateful for his friendship. She didn't completely understand why she couldn't talk to Belle about this, yet could talk to him. Maybe it was because Ramon was a new friend and that he seemed to understand her because of his sister.  
  
Maybe she was just finally ready to face the truth.  
  
When Philip had ended their friendship, she thought somehow she would be able to get by. She hadn't realized how painful it would be. She missed him so much. Then last night when they had danced together, kissed again for the first time in such a long time, she had felt so wonderful being with him, but then the fears returned. What was she going to do though, continue to live in fear and be unhappy, losing something so special?  
  
She thought about everything Ramon had told her, how she needed to face Philip and tell him the truth, but she wasn't sure how to tell him.  
  
What if he rejected her?  
  
She lifted her head, hearing the sound of footsteps in the shallow snow getting closer and closer. She looked over and saw a figure coming out of the shelter of the trees.  
  
****  
  
Philip walked through the snow, his shoes crunching through the soft, yet beginning to melt whiteness. He turned, as the sun shone overhead, warming the frostiness in the air a little. It was the morning after and no hangover, no destroyed house. That was a relief. He had one successful party with hardly any problems. Interesting then.how he hadn't been there for most of it.  
  
He was in the stables, talking to Allison. She had actually helped him quite a bit. With Mimi, Chloe had been such a closed topic because of their history, their dislike for each other. It felt good, opening up about it with someone. Now, he realized too, that he couldn't avoid talking to Mimi about Chloe if they were going to.well be anything to each other again.  
  
He missed her so much and after the way they had been together, how they had danced with each other and kissed each other, he knew he couldn't go on avoiding her. He also knew they weren't going to repair everything by just being together physically. They needed to do more than just that. He still didn't want to rush this.  
  
He walked through the snow, coming out of the trees, seeing right in front of him.  
  
****  
  
Mimi just stared at him as he came out of the trees slowly.  
  
Philip focused his blue eyes on her, noticing her jade eyes fixed on him.  
  
She held onto the chains of the swing with her hands and stared up at him. It made her smile inside. He had come here too.  
  
The place that held so many childhood memories for them.  
  
Philip looked down at her.watching her sit there on the swing quietly, returning his look.  
  
Remembering how they had practically grown up here together and how lately it had become almost a meeting place.  
  
"Mimi."  
  
"Philip."  
  
"I."  
  
He gave away nothing about his feelings, his expression blank. "I came here to think."  
  
Mimi remained cautious. "I did too."  
  
"Oh, well, I'll leave you alone I guess."  
  
He turned to leave.  
  
Mimi watched him.  
  
Then..  
  
"Wait! Philip."  
  
He turned suddenly to face her. "Yeah?"  
  
He waited.  
  
"I.I.I came here to think, but now I.I'm ready to talk to you if you have time.if you even want to talk to me. I mean I wouldn't blame you if you hate me after the way I've acted." She looked at him uncertainly.  
  
Philip regarded her incredulously. "Hate you? I could never feel that way about you. I just hope I didn't scare you last night. I mean when you ran away.I just thought it was what we both wanted, being close again." His voice dropped off doubtfully.  
  
Mimi tried to reassure him. "Oh, but it was what we both wanted. I was just scared, you're right. But not of you!" She added excitedly, not wanting to give him the wrong impression. "Never of you. I just.it's me."  
  
"What Mimi? What scares you?"  
  
"I.I."  
  
"Yeah?" He walked over and quietly sat down on the swing next to her. "It's okay. You can tell me." He reached over and gently placed his hand on hers.  
  
The warmth of his hand gave her courage. She looked into his gentle blue eyes and finally started to tell him the truth. 


	25. Chapter 44

Chapter forty-four: Give and Take  
  
Philip sat there, waiting, trying to be patient and understanding. He could feel her soft hand underneath his, positioned against his lap, with what felt like some hesitation. He studied her, noticing that she was dressed very casually in old jeans, a long multi colored sweater and a blue jacket, with her hair hanging down loosely and she was wearing little makeup. He liked seeing her that way, so natural. After years of knowing her, he knew she barely went out without makeup and spent her time worrying about all those other things girls seemed to always focus on. But here she was so simply made up and he thought she looked great: vulnerable, pretty, that inner strength peeking through, and just like herself.  
  
Mimi studied Philip, knowing he was waiting for her to speak, to tell him the truth, but right now she was just enjoying being close to him again, feeling the warmth from his touch. She noticed his blue jeans, his red sweatshirt and the blue jacket he was wearing, his golden blonde hair falling in front of his face. He was so good looking; for the longest time they had just been friends and she had never thought of him in any special way. He was just Philip. But now.  
  
"I.first of all I want you to know I didn't want to knock you down that night. I just.I needed to get you away from me. But I didn't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry."  
  
Philip saw the sincerity in her jade eyes and heard the pain in her voice. He wanted to reassure her, but he also needed to be honest. That was something their friendship had always been built upon: honesty.  
  
"I was just so shocked that night, the way you were acting. I can't lie to you. It did hurt me. I believe you when you say you didn't mean it, but that night I just felt awful."  
  
"Me too. I was trying to push you away, figuratively I mean. I thought you would just forget about me."  
  
Philip looked at her with disbelief. "Forget about you?"  
  
Mimi looked at him uncertainly. "Yeah. I thought I could just forget about you too, but I was wrong. Well, I thought I could forget about us going out together. I honesty thought you would just let it go at that. I didn't think you would decide that we shouldn't be friends anymore."  
  
Philip defended himself. "What else could I do? Everything you said hurt so much and I was so tired that night. I was looking forward to just being with you."  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course. Mimi, I still don't get it. I mean, first we were talking about going to the movies. Then you were telling me you didn't want to see me anymore. What happened in between?"  
  
"I saw you."  
  
Philip had to sit forward to hear her because she was speaking so quietly. He looked at her confusedly. "You saw me?"  
  
"Yeah.with her."  
  
"With.?" Philip started to question, then remembered, remembered the reason why he had been so tired that night, the person he had talked to that night, leaving him pretty much emotionally exhausted, drained, with his emotions on edge. That was it. That had to be it. She saw them together. The look in her eyes told him he was right.  
  
"You saw me talking to Chloe on the docks?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's why you were so upset?"  
  
"I saw you two kiss."  
  
Philip sighed, covering his mouth with his hand, then letting it drop back down near his side, moving his other hand away from her. "Oh Mimi, it was a goodbye kiss. We were saying goodbye to each other. That's all. Why didn't you just tell me that you saw us together?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were going to go see her?"  
  
Philip sat there and thought about it. "You're right. I should have said something to you, but I knew you were so anxious about the subject of Chloe. I just wanted to wait till we were alone so I could tell you in a way that wouldn't hurt you. Mimi you had to know, you had to realize that Chloe and I weren't getting back together. I mean Brady was even there and he didn't think anything about it."  
  
"He probably knew what was going on. I didn't."  
  
"I'm sorry. I realize now I should have just told you. But Mimi, after a while you must have known that Chloe and I weren't getting back together.I mean after everything that happened at the cabin didn't you realize that?"  
  
She saw the disbelief in his eyes, how he still didn't understand everything. "I know you weren't getting back together with her. I saw Brady there too, though he didn't see me. You were so secretive. You wouldn't tell me what you were going to go do. Then I'm taking a walk, thinking about going out with you that night and I see you with her. I saw you kissing her." Her voice started to break. "It just hurt so much..."  
  
Philip reached out for her hand again, holding it in his. "Mimi ,the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." He spoke to her with feeling. "But you have to realize I'm always going to care about Chloe. She was my first love. Would you rather I be the type that's with someone and then just forgets about them?"  
  
"No, of course not. It's just.you made me promise. Remember, what you made me promise you in the cabin?"  
  
Philip looked at her questioningly, then thought back.recalling the words he had spoken to her.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. I told you to never settle for second best. What does that have to do with this?"  
  
She spoke shakily. "I didn't want to just be second best."  
  
Philip replied excitedly. "But you weren't! Why would you think.?" He looked into her eyes and saw there the truth.  
  
He let go of her hand, staring at her. "What, you thought I was using you? That I couldn't have Chloe so I just would move onto the next best thing?!"  
  
"I didn't think you were doing it intentionally. I just thought you would end up thinking it was a mistake, and that everything would just fall apart, including our friendship."  
  
"Mimi."  
  
She continued on, wanting to get everything out, stopping him from speaking.  
  
"I mean, look at how you were with her. You didn't hold back at all. You just dived head first into that relationship without any reservations, but with us, you wanted to take it slow. And she was just so perfect and everything, but me.how could I ever compete with that? With what you guys had and with what she was to you? I was so scared that you would never feel the same way as me. With Shawn and Kevin, it had just been a crush or something to show off, but with you.I barely have even talked to Belle about it. I mean you loved Chloe so much! How could you ever feel that way about me?"  
  
Philip heard in her voice how upset she was, how she was trying to get everything out in one breath. Allison had been right. Mimi did feel threatened by Chloe and she had been protecting herself. However.  
  
"Oh Mimi. You know, when we started walking home together, the last thing I was thinking about was getting into another relationship. It was so safe because you were just my friend. I never realized it was going to lead to more, that I was going to start caring about you as more than just a friend."  
  
He thought of when she told him about that night she was homeless and Chloe had found her on the streets. She admitted she had acted desperate that night.  
  
"I guess you didn't really want that." She said sadly.  
  
"No, I didn't. I was still thinking that someday Chloe and I would get back together."  
  
"Of course." She said flatly.  
  
Philip squeezed her hand gently, then let go.  
  
"But after a while, after spending time with you, laughing with you, talking with you, learning with you. I slowly started to realize I didn't really even want that anymore. You talk about my relationship with Chloe like it was so perfect, but the truth is."  
  
He stood up, turning his back to her, holding onto the railing of the swings. "It wasn't."  
  
"But."  
  
He turned back to face her, his eyes a little sad as he recounted what it had been like. "It all started with one secret after another. I was the one who was on the docks with her that night, you know.the mystery guy?"  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
Philip smiled a little at her reaction. "Yeah, well we talked and we started actually communicating with each other, but then I called her up later and asked her to not tell anyone about it. That definitely blew it. Then I lost that stupid bet and I had to take her to the dance. I was so upset when I came to pick her up and she was in that black cloak. All I could think about was my precious reputation." Philip added ashamedly. "Then she revealed that red dress and.well contrary to popular belief that wasn't why I started liking her. I had already started liking her way before.from the moment I met her I felt something. I just didn't admit it. After I saw her in that dress though, I finally started admitting it.to everyone, including myself. Then she found out about the bet and I thought I had lost her forever."  
  
"I remember. You were so upset, unable to stop looking for her."  
  
"Yeah. And somehow she actually forgave me. I was in such a rush. We got back together right away. Around that same time. she started to get to know Brady, and I was just so insanely jealous. Before I knew it, I was falling in love, and it had nothing to do with any red dress, let me tell you. I thought she was beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. I thought she was perfect. I told her it all the time."  
  
"I bet she loved that."  
  
"No Mimi. She hated it. She didn't want to be called perfect and she didn't want a jealous overbearing boyfriend."  
  
"You didn't mean it. You just cared about her and wanted to be with her. If she was so unhappy why didn't she just say something about it?" Mimi had responded angrily, not wanting Philip to continue to take the blame.  
  
Philip smiled mildly. "It wasn't just her. It was me too. We both hung on because with the bad times there were good times.great times. Unfortunately, the bad times started outweighing the good. It just seemed like we kept hurting each other. I didn't think of that though. I just got so obsessed and I totally lost myself, so I hung on to the relationship desperately. I mean my parents weren't together anymore, all that stuff happened with my dad in Paris, my house caught on fire.Chloe was all I really had."  
  
Mimi looked up at him pointedly. "That's not true. You had your friends too, including me. I know I did so many horrible things to Chloe, but I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't think. I was just selfish. I have my reasons for not liking her, having to do with how she treats people some times, but I am sorry."  
  
Philip saw the sincerity in her eyes and smiled at her reassuringly. "I know you are Mimi. Maybe I just shouldn't have brought up all this stuff with Chloe. I might just be making it worse, but I think we need to talk about this. I think it can help us start dealing with this."  
  
Mimi spoke quietly. "It's okay. Just go on."  
  
Philip studied her for a second, but continued.  
  
"I was getting more and more jealous, but we were still together. I thought we would be together forever. Then around the time of the Last Blast, Chloe got secretive about her summer plans. By that time I was dealing with the fact that my Mom was working in a diner, remember?"  
  
"I think I remember people talking about it at school."  
  
"Well it embarrassed me, but also I didn't want people looking down upon her, people like Nicole, someone who would just love humiliating my mother. It probably made me look self-centered and some of it was me being selfish, but mostly I was just concerned about my Mom. I didn't want people making fun of her and laughing at her."  
  
Mimi could hear the emotion in his voice and felt bad instantly. She had been so caught up with hers and Jan's plans to hurt Chloe that she hadn't really thought about some of the things Philip was having to deal with at the time.  
  
"Philip I'm so sorry. You were already so upset and then you had to deal with seeing your girlfriend exposed."  
  
She went on excitedly, though with no joy.  
  
"I knew it was wrong.a part of me always knew what we were doing was just so horrible. A couple of times I even tried to talk Jan out of it, but I was stupid and I listened to her. I can't just blame Jan though. It wasn't all her fault. I went along with it. I just feel lucky that you, Belle and Shawn forgave me."  
  
Philip sighed. "You made a mistake Mimi which I also did that night. I saw those pictures and I just.I should have been there for her, but I. I just lost it. I left her and then I let her have it, as you know. I called her all those stupid things and then you told me the truth. I knew I blew it, but I."  
  
"You didn't give up on her because you still loved her."  
  
"Yeah. You remember all the island stuff and everything. I thought I was going to die and."  
  
"Philip." Mimi started to say, knowing that the island would never be an easy topic for him.  
  
Philip attempted a small smile. "It's okay. I'm all right. It's just when I nearly died I knew there was no way I could go on that way, being jealous and obsessive if I lived. When I made it, I decided to let go of Chloe. I realized I had to start living my life for myself. Then you and I started getting closer and it felt so great Mimi."  
  
He smiled at her, walking back over to the swing next to hers and sat down on it again, facing her. "I started learning new things about you that I hadn't realized before, like how you're into photography and how incredibly loyal you can be. Our friendship became so important and later it started to be something more, but I wasn't ready to admit it, to myself or to anyone else. Then we went on that eventful blind date and I didn't like seeing you with someone else. I wanted to be with you."  
  
"I wanted to be with you too."  
  
He smiled and went on. "We went to Boston and I had so much fun with you. Then we got caught up in that blizzard and I was so worried about you that night, that you wouldn't make it, but you were strong and you prevailed."  
  
Mimi protested. "I wasn't strong."  
  
Philip shook his head in response. "Yes you were Mimi. I just wish you could see that."  
  
He continued.  
  
"I was so relieved when I knew you were going to be all right. Then the way you helped me.you don't know how much that meant to me, how you listened to me talk about the island and were there for me. When we kissed, it meant so much after everything we had been through, after waiting for so long. It just felt so right. I knew after that, when we got back to Salem that it was time for me to talk to Chloe, to end it for good, to move on completely. I didn't tell you because I knew you were insecure about it, but now I realize I just should have. I was trying to protect you, to not hurt you, but it probably would have been better if I was honest with you. I just want you to understand Mimi. It wasn't perfect with me and Chloe. Nothing is. There were happy times, but there were so many problems too, and after awhile we started hurting each other more than anything. I'm just glad we ended it before it got any worse, that Chloe and I can now be friends."  
  
"So do you miss being with her? Do you wish things had ended up differently?"  
  
"At first I missed being with her, but I got over it and I'm okay with how things ended up. It just wasn't meant to be, but I'm glad I went through it. I learned a lot. With you though, Mimi, it was different. Like I said before, I wasn't really looking for a relationship."  
  
"Neither was I. I was just trying to figure out how to make it through what I thought was going to be a pretty awful year."  
  
"I know, and then we got closer and it was so great. I saw how strong you were, handling your punishment with a positive attitude, caring about others and learning from your mistakes. I appreciated your honesty and for the first time I felt really happy again. I was feeling somewhat unsure when it started turning to something more, but I was willing to take the chance as long as you were too. Then that night came and you were telling me it meant nothing and it just hurt so much. I started to do the same thing to you that I had done to Chloe that night at the last blast. I felt so sick inside. I knew I just had to get out of there, so before I could say something I would regret forever, I just ended our friendship, needing to just get away from you, from the hurt and pain."  
  
"I honestly thought.I don't know. I mean you can have any girl."  
  
Philip sighed, reaching out for her swing, holding onto the chains to move her closer to him.  
  
"But I don't want any girl, can't you see that? All they care about is the fact that I'm popular and rich. I wanted a friend, someone special, like you, someone who cared about me: Philip, not Philip Kiriakis. And you were that Mimi. You were my friend."  
  
"Were?" Mimi asked fearfully. Was he saying he didn't want to be friends anymore ever again?  
  
"Well I severed our friendship that night, even though I didn't really mean it. I was so hurt. It's just."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How could you think that I would use you like that? I mean, what do you take me for?"  
  
"It wasn't you. It was me. I just ."  
  
Philip finished for her. "But don't you see Mimi, by not believing in yourself, you also didn't believe in me, in us. I know I'm not perfect, but I would never use a friend. I would never let you settle for just second best Mimi. You could never be that to me. I wouldn't allow it."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
Philip ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. You know for the longest time I didn't understand why you ran when you were homeless, but now I'm really starting to get it. You run when you're scared. You do it to protect yourself. I know you and Chloe are probably never going to get along, but in some ways, you two are so much alike. You both run when you feel threatened, when you get scared. You just do it in different ways. But you can't keep running Mimi. Sometimes you just have to stop and face your fears."  
  
"That's easy for you to say. What do you have to be afraid of?"  
  
He looked right into her eyes. "A lot Mimi. I don't want to blow this, make the same stupid mistakes I made with Chloe."  
  
"She made mistakes too. You shouldn't just blame yourself."  
  
Philip smiled. "Do you know how much that means to me Mimi? How you defend me so much? How you won't let me take all the blame? How you're there for me? It's something so special about us I think, how there's so much give and take between us, how nothing's one sided."  
  
"You really think that about us.about me?"  
  
Philip sighed again. "Yes Mimi. I just wish you could see that. You need to start believing in yourself and then maybe you can start believing in us. Don't you see, every time you doubt yourself, you doubt us Mimi."  
  
Mimi listened carefully to what he was saying, relieved that they were really talking to each other again. It made her feel good that he was opening up to her more about Chloe. But something was bothering her.  
  
"So earlier.were you saying you don't want to be friends anymore?"  
  
Philip studied her. "What do you think Mimi? You tell me. Do you think our friendship means enough to fight for it or do you think we should just let it go?"  
  
"I know what it means to me."  
  
"Tell me. What does it mean to you?"  
  
"It means everything to me. I don't like us not talking."  
  
"Now what do you think it means to me?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess."  
  
"You just guess?" Philip asked her incredulously.  
  
"Okay, it should matter to you too, because our friendship is important and it would be a shame if we lost that forever."  
  
Philip finally smiled a little. "That's better."  
  
Mimi looked at him with confusion and a bit of fear. "So what do we do now Philip?"  
  
He answered her slowly.  
  
"It would be so ideal to just go back to the way things were in that cabin, but I honestly don't know if we're ready for that. I mean we hurt each other and I think we both need to heal and hopefully we can help each other."  
  
"Help each other?"  
  
"Yeah. Mimi, you're not the only one who's scared. I am too, but maybe if we're honest and face our fears together, we can finally learn how to deal with them, together. What do you say?"  
  
A part of Mimi felt a little less afraid, knowing she wasn't the only one with fears, that he had them too. Maybe they could help each other. Maybe.  
  
"So how do we do that? How do we start?"  
  
He knew she was looking to him for guidance. He just hoped he was up to the task. He thought about the words he had said earlier: how their relationship was so much give and take. They could do this, if they worked together.  
  
"We take baby steps and we see where it leads us. We start by building our friendship again."  
  
"When?"  
  
He looked up, noticing that the afternoon had started to give way to night, the sky darkening little by little, so much like that first time he had found her walking home alone.  
  
"Now."  
  
He got up from the swing slowly and stood in front of her, holding out his hand to her. Then he asked with a gentle smile.  
  
"Walk you home?"  
  
Mimi looked up at him questioningly, gazing into his eyes, now the color of a peaceful sea. She slowly smiled back, reaching out with her hand to his, closing her eyes happily as she felt him take it.  
  
Philip held onto her hand, pulling her up off the swing, watching her open her eyes again, meeting his, the sparkle back in them.  
  
Then.  
  
Their shoes crunched through the slowly melting snow as they walked home together.  
  
Hand in hand.  
  
****  
  
The rays of hope were finally beginning to enlighten them.strengthening the heart once again. 


	26. Chapter 45 and 46

Chapter 45: Swish  
  
Philip rushed through the crowded halls of Salem High. If he was late, he was going to have to spend his afternoon in detention and he couldn't afford that, considering he had basketball practice that afternoon.  
  
It wasn't easy though, making your way through the crowded corridors in a rush when you were six feet tall, at least without knocking some poor soul over. He turned the corner.  
  
Mimi raced to class, not wanting to be late. She couldn't be! She had her daily job of cleaning the locker rooms out. If she was late to class she would end up going to detention which would make her late in cleaning out the locker rooms. Today was her day she got off early. She didn't want to have to end up staying any later. She turned the corner.  
  
Philip barely had time to ascertain who it was before he came to a skidding halt. They almost ran right into each other.  
  
Again!  
  
"MIMI!"  
  
"PHILIP!"  
  
They both spoke at the same time:  
  
"What are you doing running down the hallway?!"  
  
Then realization also hit for both of them at the same time.  
  
"CARTER'S CLASS.Detention!"  
  
Philip laughed. Never a dull moment with her around.  
  
She gave him an annoyed look.  
  
He decided their one second of rest was over. He grabbed her arm, so they could start their mad dash down the final corridor to class.  
  
They rushed through the door, nearly knocking someone over accidentally as they sped into class.  
  
Less than a minute after they made it through, in came their teacher with a bewildered look. "My goodness what is this school coming to? Somebody nearly knocked me over in the hallway."  
  
Philip and Mimi looked at each other sheepishly. Oh-oh, they nearly knocked their own teacher down! Mimi bit down on her lip to keep from laughing. Philip gave her a humorous look, but quickly got serious again, frowning.  
  
Meanwhile,Mr. Carter stood in the front of the room, tapping his foot with displeasure. "Excuse me Mr. Kiriakis and Miss Lockhart, do you intend on taking your seats or were you planning on giving a speech to the class on the fundamentals of the American Constitution?"  
  
The whole class broke out into laughter as Philip and Mimi gave their teacher a conciliatory look, then finally took their seats.  
  
"Thank you so kindly. Now, if only we could get some kind of hallway patrol to keep overly zealous students from knocking over their teachers." Mr. Carter mumbled under his breath, then began to lecture the class on the Constitution.  
  
Allison nearly laughed at how Philip and Mimi said a quick "hi" to her almost simultaneously, then hurried to get out pen and paper to take down notes. Hmmm. They had come through the door together. They had both smiled at each other for the tiniest second. They looked to be getting along... Maybe everything was finally okay.  
  
****  
  
Mimi stopped at her locker to get her books for her next class.  
  
"Meems, there you are! I've been looking for you all over the place!"  
  
Mimi, dressed in a long black skirt, boots, and a fur lined red sweater with her hair hanging down loose, grabbed her books, then directed her attention to her best friend.  
  
"Hi Belle." She greeted with a smile.  
  
Belle gave her a perturbed look. "Oh don't you 'hi' me Miriam Lockhart. What happened to you Friday night? Where did you disappear off too?"  
  
Belle quickly changed her perturbed expression to one of excitement. "Were you with Philip?"  
  
Mimi thought of how she and Philip had danced in the stables, so close, his breath against her forehead, his lips against her skin, his kiss intoxicating her..Whoa! They were going to take baby steps, remember? Just friends.  
  
"Uh, yes and no."  
  
Belle rolled her eyes and stood there with her hands on her hips. "Yes and no? What is that supposed to mean? You know Meems, I've been patient, but that's it, I've had it. We need to get together soon to have some good girl talk! And I'm not accepting no for an answer. We'll set a date and then---"  
  
She looked at her watch. "Ooooh, I have to go to class! Just one quick thing, is it just me or do you really look just the tiniest bit happy again for the first time in a long time?"  
  
Mimi smiled at her friend, reaching out to give her a big hug. "It's not just you Belle. I'll tell you more later. Thanks for being my best friend!"  
  
Belle pulled back from her, seeing once again the glimmer back in her eyes. Yep, Mimi was getting back to her old self again and Belle was delighted about the fact.  
  
"Okay, we are going to get together Mimi--SOON! Belle called out as she rushed to class.  
  
Mimi smiled and laughed.  
  
****  
  
Philip walked to his locker, starting to dial his combination as somebody came alongside.  
  
"Philip.just the guy I wanted to see."  
  
Philip grinned. Shawn was digging for information. Must be Belle's influence.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh now, don't you get closed-mouthed all of the sudden. This is the first day I've seen you actually look."  
  
Shawn looked at his friend with amazement. "My gosh, you're actually smiling again! Does this have to do with uh."  
  
Shawn smiled slyly.  
  
Philip laughed, opening his locker, taking out a book from it. "Sorry Bro, going to be late to class."  
  
He slammed his locker shut, then started heading down the hallway.  
  
"No way!"  
  
Shawn ran after him.  
  
"Just tell me one thing."  
  
Philip stopped to face his friend. "Yeah."  
  
"Is it Mimi?"  
  
Philip grinned even more.  
  
Shawn's face took on a knowing look. "Oh yeah.it's Mimi..Okay, I'll let you off the hook for now, but I'm not giving up. You're going to have to 'fess up soon Phil."  
  
Shawn started to head down the hallway in the opposite direction, calling out. "I want to know what happened with the two of you at that party!"  
  
Philip laughed, then shook his head. No question about it, his best friend wasn't going to leave him alone until he knew the truth.  
  
****  
  
"Ramon, wait up!" Allison called out to the tall dark haired young man heading to class.  
  
Ramon turned around with a smile, waiting for Allison to catch up to him. "Hi Allison."  
  
"So, how ya doing?"  
  
"I doing good. You?"  
  
"Great.great." Allison said distractedly. She started talking to him in Spanish. "Did you get to talk to Mimi?"  
  
Ramon moved closer to her, also speaking in Spanish. "Yeah. Did you talk to Philip?"  
  
"Mmmhmm, and I don't know if you've seen them today, but it looks like they're on friendlier terms. Maybe it worked!"  
  
Ramon laughed. "Maybe it did! We'll just have to wait and see, huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
****  
  
Philip ran down the court, throwing the ball through the hoop, grinning as it sailed through the basket. Yeah!, he thought.  
  
He caught the ball, thinking about Friday night. She had looked so great and had smelled so good, like wildflowers, as he held her close and they danced. Kissing her again had been so wondrous, feeling her soft skin.  
  
He shook away his thoughts, throwing the ball again, watching as it swished through the hoop. He was just glad they were starting over again, that they were talking to each other again. He looked back, hearing the sound of someone clapping.  
  
"Great shot Philip, that how you say, yes?" Ramon asked, coming behind Philip.  
  
Philip smiled good-naturedly at Ramon's response. He was getting really good at learning the teenage lingo of Salem High students. He shook hands with him in the traditional way he and Shawn usually did, something he had taught him a while ago. "Yeah, that's how you do it Ramon. Hey, wanna play a little one on one?"  
  
"Okay!" Ramon responded with enthusiasm.  
  
After awhile of playing during their open P.E. period for that day, since they had a substitute teacher, they sat down on the bleachers in the gym, taking a time out.  
  
Philip opened his water bottle, taking a drink from it as Ramon did the same with his own. "So you must be quite the dancer in Spain, huh, after the way you danced with Mimi at my party."  
  
Ramon chuckled. "I okay. I have a friend who much better. Miriam just fun to dance with."  
  
Philip smiled. "Yeah she is. So be straight with me Ramon."  
  
Philip got more serious, though he tried to look casual about it. One thing Philip and Mimi still hadn't really talked about was Ramon and Allison. He didn't suspect anymore that she was more than friends with Ramon, after their dance in the stables and talk in the park, but Philip was still interested in how Ramon felt. DID he like her as more than just a friend? "How do you feel about Mimi?"  
  
"I like her. She very nice." Ramon smiled. Philip was fishing.  
  
Philip tried to stay patient. What a vague answer. "Care to elaborate?"  
  
"Que?" Ramon looked at Philip with confusion. E-labor-ate? What did that mean? Probably didn't matter since he knew exactly what Philip was trying to find out. Time to turn the tables on him and have a little fun.  
  
"How do you feel about Mimi?" He asked with a sly smile.  
  
Philip had to laugh. Good comeback! "We're friends.again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yeah. Some stuff happened before, but I think we're okay now. All right, come clean, do you like her Ramon?"  
  
Ramon could see Philip's seriousness. "Si. I like her.as friend. You like her as more?"  
  
Philip just smiled.  
  
Ramon spoke up again. "I have something I want you to see.I think it be ready soon."  
  
Philip looked at him with interest. "What?"  
  
"I show you soon."  
  
Ramon got up to go to the other end of the gym, calling out as he walked."It have to do with Miriam!"  
  
Philip was barely listening till he heard Ramon say Mimi's name. After that, his curiosity was piqued. What was Ramon talking about?  
  
He got up suddenly, running after him.  
  
Ramon walked ahead, laughing at the sound of footsteps behind him, getting closer and closer.  
  
****  
  
Mimi sat down at a weight machine strengthening her leg muscles as Allison sat across from her flexing her arm muscles.  
  
"Mimi, you and Philip had the whole class cracking up this morning!" Allison exclaimed.  
  
Mimi laughed. "But you guys didn't even know the half of it! We almost knocked down Carter!"  
  
Allison gasped. "No way, that was you guys he was talking about!"  
  
"Yep. We were racing to class trying to avoid detention."  
  
Allison sat up and glanced over at Mimi. "You guys were coming to class together?"  
  
"Well, we just kind of met in the hallway."  
  
It was true. Mimi had been racing to class like so many other times, though this time Philip had been too. She had been surprised, but happy to see him. It was such a relief to be back on speaking terms with him. The day they had walked home from the park together they had spoken only a little on the way to her house, but it had been so nice, holding hands, just being close with each other again. Mimi still wondered though, was Allison interested in him as more than just a friend? Only one way to find out.  
  
"I'm just going to ask Allison. What's your interest in Philip?"  
  
Allison answered nonchalantly. "We're friends."  
  
"And that's it?"  
  
"Why so interested Mimi? You really care about him? Don't you?"  
  
Mimi sat up. "Sure I do. We've been friends for a long time."  
  
Allison smiled. "Uh-huh."  
  
****  
  
Allison and Mimi got out of their P.E. class early. They crossed through the gym, seeing Ramon and Philip playing basketball together.  
  
Ramon threw the ball through the hoop, then looked over at the other side of the gym, noticing Allison and Mimi. He good-naturedly hit Philip on the back, pointing to them. Philip had been trying to get him to open up about what he had said earlier, but Ramon was keeping his mouth shut. He would find out soon enough.  
  
Philip watched Mimi with Allison coming out of the weight room, talking. His eyes stayed on Mimi though, dressed in black straight-legged sweat pants and a blue and white Salem High t-shirt with her hair up in a loose bun.  
  
He was so lost in her appearance actually that it startled him when he heard Ramon call out.  
  
"Ah senoritas! "Ramon called out in greeting , noticing how Philip and Mimi couldn't seem to keep their eyes off each other.  
  
Allison winked at him as she made her way over with Mimi.  
  
Ha-ha, she noticed it too. Now, let's see if the talk had helped at all.  
  
Mimi gazed at Philip, noticing that he was wearing black shorts and a blue NIKE t-shirt, the sleeves cut off.  
  
"Hey girls." Philip said with a cheerful smile, getting a friendly response.  
  
Ramon nudged Philip in the side. "Philip we have time. How about we team with the ladies and play some?"  
  
Philip laughed. "Are you serious?"  
  
Ramon smiled. "Si. Mimi on your team and Allison on me, ay, mine. Okay?" Ramon looked to Allison for approval.  
  
Allison smiled back. "Sounds great partner." She stood closer to Ramon, linking arms with him. They both stood, there looking at Philip and Mimi, waiting for a response. Allison smiled at Ramon. "Oh-oh Ramon. I think Philip might be worried that he won't be able to play as good as us."  
  
Mimi smirked.  
  
Philip looked at her as if to say 'thanks a lot.'  
  
Mimi spoke up. "Philip's just thinking about what strategy we're going to use.Right Philip?"  
  
She looked at him pointedly.  
  
Philip looked back at her, then finally responded. "Right."  
  
He started to wonder.Did Mimi even know how to play basketball?  
  
Well, he'd soon find out. He started talking to Mimi, nearly breaking out into laughter as Ramon and Allison started strategizing in Spanish. Then Philip and Ramon met in the center and they started playing..  
  
Philip had the ball first, excellently dribbling it down the section of the court they were using. He attempted a far away shot, the ball just missing going in the basket. Allison caught it as it came down, then made her own successful shot. Ramon slapped hands with her to celebrate. "Yes!" Allison called out.  
  
"Ah si!" Ramon remarked. "Numero uno!" He chanted, Allison cheering him on.  
  
"Ah, it was just a lucky shot!" Philip called out jokingly.  
  
Next, Allison dribbled the ball down the court, intercepted by Phillip who passed the ball to Mimi.  
  
"Shoot Meems!" He yelled out, not even conscious that he was once again referring to her by her childhood nickname.  
  
Mimi was surprised to hear it from him, but she attempted the shot anyways from where she was positioned near the basket. She shot, but the ball came back out. Ramon caught it, but also missed. Philip caught it, making a clean shot.  
  
"Yes!" He called out. "Point for Lockhart-Kiriakis!" He high-fived Mimi who was equally happy with the successful shot.  
  
"Boo!" Ramon called out with a holler, giving a thumbs-down signal. Everyone laughed in response.  
  
Mimi had the ball next, but then Allison quickly stole it from her, passing the ball to Ramon who made a basket. They cheered themselves as Philip yelled out "Ah, we'll get you guys next time!" rubbing Mimi's shoulders in encouragement.  
  
Ramon was the next one to dribble the ball down the court. Mimi attempted to steal and actually got it away from him. She looked at Philip with surprise as he cheered her on from near the basket.  
  
"Go Meems!" He yelled out.  
  
Mimi was surprised she had been able to get it away from him, but she supposed sometimes that being short had its advantages. It made it easier to kind of sneak around people, which is what she had done.  
  
Allison came after her and Mimi yelled out for help. "Ahhh!"  
  
"Pass it Mimi!" Philip called out to her, ready to catch the ball. He watched as she haphazardly passed the ball over to him. Ramon caught it. He shot, but it didn't make it through. Philip caught it and made it. "All right! Good job Meems!" He shook hands with her, rubbing her back a little.  
  
Mimi smiled widely in response. "You too Phil!" She gave him a hearty slap on the back, making him laugh.  
  
Philip had the ball next, quickly getting cornered off by Ramon and Allison. He looked to Mimi who was standing near the basket.  
  
"Get ready Meems!" He threw the ball over to her, knowing it was a long shot, making a basket from where he was.  
  
She caught the ball as the substitute teacher started to blow the whistle.  
  
"Shoot Mimi!" Philip yelled out to her, knowing it wouldn't be an easy shot for her because she was on the side of the basket.  
  
Mimi looked at him with indecision.  
  
"Do it Mimi! You can make it.just shoot!"  
  
Mimi looked up at the basket, which seemed to be looming in front of her, noticing Ramon and Allison standing nearby waiting.  
  
Philip looked back at the substitute teacher who was going to blow that whistle any second. She better shoot fast!  
  
Mimi threw the ball in the air, closing her eyes, crossing her fingers, and just plain hoping that it would make it.  
  
She heard the whistle blow and the ball come down, but she still didn't know if it.  
  
"SWISH!"  
  
Made it.  
  
All of the sudden she felt strong familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind as Phillip swung her around, laughing. "Yes! Kiriakis-Lockhart, number one!"  
  
"Hey, I thought it was Lockhart-Kiriakis!" Mimi protested, feeling his arms still around her.  
  
After he set her back down on her feet, she felt his body shake in response as he started laughing.  
  
Ramon and Allison watched them, grinning. Well, well, well.things were definitely looking up.  
  
Mimi felt Philip let go of her. She looked up at him. "So did it make it? I still don't know. I had my eyes closed."  
  
Philip grinned at her. "Your eyes closed?! Yes, it made it! It was a swish-- went right through the basket without even touching. You scored the winning point partner!"  
  
Mimi grinned back. "Well what do you know!" She looked over at Ramon and Allison confidently. "Just let us know when you guys are ready for a re- match!" She jokingly flexed her muscles. "We can take you on again!" She added with gusto.  
  
"Hey!" Allison called out.  
  
"Next time, you not be so lucky!" Ramon added good-naturedly.  
  
Philip contributed to Mimi's comments, standing by her, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah that's right! You tell them Meems!" He locked eyes with Mimi, grinning hugely, then hugged her, feeling her return his embrace cheerfully.  
  
****  
  
Philip walked over to the tall blonde at her locker getting ready for her last class. "Hey Allison."  
  
Allison turned around in surprise. "Hi Philip. Ready for a rematch already?"  
  
Philip laughed. "Yeah, ready to be beaten again by the best team?"  
  
Allison booed him. "Show-off!" She joked.  
  
Philip smiled, getting more serious. "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for talking and listening to me Friday night."  
  
"So, did it help any?" Allison asked hopefully. "I mean you guys looked like you were really getting along during that game."  
  
"Yeah, it did and things are.they're better."  
  
"Just better?"  
  
"Yeah, well, for now. We'll just have to see."  
  
****  
  
Mimi walked out the front doors, heading towards the other side of school, seeing a friend. "Ramon, hold on a sec!"  
  
Ramon turned around and smiled at the auburn haired girl. "Hi Miriam. Game we play, was fun yes?"  
  
Mimi smiled warmly. "Yeah, it was. Ramon, I just wanted to say thank you so much, for being my friend and talking to me."  
  
Ramon grinned. "Ah, me pleasure. You look more happy. You two talk?"  
  
"Yeah, we did and we're..well, we're friends again, which makes me happy."  
  
"Ah, I see that. I happy for you."  
  
"Thanks Ramon."  
  
****  
  
The bonds of friendship had been put together again, but beyond those bonds lay much more.  
  
Just waiting for the right time to be revealed.  
  
Chapter 46: Friendship and Beyond  
  
"That outfit was to die for, don't you think Meems? And it was on sale too.Oooohhh we did good today!"  
  
Belle dropped her bags down onto the booth seat with relief.  
  
They had just finished a long afternoon shopping spree and were now relaxing at Dot Com.  
  
Mimi giggled, sitting down on the opposite side of Belle. "Yeah, we came, we shopped and."  
  
Both responded excitedly together.  
  
"We bought!"  
  
"Oh Meems, this was so much fun, going out, just us girls, but now you have to tell me.I am dying to know! What happened Friday night with Philip?"  
  
Mimi positioned her bags on the seat so they were on the far end side. "What do you mean Belle?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Mimi, I am warning you."  
  
Mimi laughed. "Okay, Philip and I did go off together."  
  
Belle waited for her friend to say more, but realized after a bit she wasn't going to say anything else. "Mimi, what is going on with you guys? We went on that double date where you guys seemed to be getting along very well and then we're back in school and you guys aren't even speaking to each other.Now you tell me that you two went off together.ALONE. I mean.Mimi."  
  
Mimi responded to her best friend's flustered look. "I'm sorry Belle. I didn't mean to keep everything from you. It's just.I guess I might as well start from that night when we went to the club. First of all though, were you and Shawn trying to set us up that night?"  
  
Belle looked at her friend innocently. "What on earth would have given you that idea?"  
  
Mimi shook her head with exasperation. "Belle." Then she continued. "Okay, we had a fun time that night. Then in the car."  
  
Belle finished for her excitedly. "You almost kissed, but I ruined it! I'm so sorry Meems."  
  
Mimi smiled. "It's okay. We also talked. I told him about this assignment I had for my photography class in which I had to take pictures somewhere that was out of town. He came up with this idea to go to Boston together to spend the day there on New Year's Eve."  
  
Belle was grinning. "Oh how totally cool Meems! So you guys went to Boston then, together?"  
  
"Yeah. We had a great time too, but then."  
  
Mimi stopped talking, remembering waking up, seeing Philip so still, then trying to get through that blizzard with him at her side.holding her up.  
  
Belle looked at Mimi with concern. "Meems, what? Did something happen?"  
  
"Yeah. There was this really bad storm that night that we just weren't ready for."  
  
"Oh my gosh, that's right. There was a blizzard. You guys were out in that?"  
  
Mimi nodded her head. "Yeah. We got stuck in it. This tree branch came down hitting Philip's SUV, thankfully just the side window, but after, the SUV wouldn't move, and Philip was unconscious."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"I was so scared Belle, especially after the island and everything. I was so relieved when he finally woke up, but then we realized we couldn't stay there. Philip saw a cabin earlier, so we walked down from the road to the woods, looking for it."  
  
"I can't believe this happened Mimi! That storm was so scary. You guys must have been petrified!"  
  
"I was.Philip was so brave though. He just kept focused on survival. I was afraid we were going to die, but then we found the cabin. No one was there so Philip broke a window to get us in. Then when we got in there he started a fire. He helped me get warm again and he found us some dry warm clothes to change into. I was so grateful that we found a refuge from the storm, but I also was a little nervous because."  
  
"Oh my gosh Mimi, you guys had to spend the night together there, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean nothing happened, that is, except."  
  
Belle's eyes opened wide. "Except what Meems?"  
  
"He kissed me. We kissed."  
  
Belle smiled. "Oh Meems, that's so great! I mean it made you happy right?"  
  
Mimi's face lit up, remembering that night. "Yeah, definitely. I'd tell you about it too Belle but.I know now what you meant when you said it's personal. That's why I haven't said that much. It's just."  
  
Belle's face showed understanding. "It's something that you want to keep just between the two of you. It's private."  
  
"Thanks Belle for understanding. We talked a lot that night too and.we just got closer. The next day, we came home and we were going to go to the movies, but."  
  
"What happened Mimi?"  
  
"I told him I didn't want us to go out.ever."  
  
Belle nearly choked on her mocha.  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"It's kind of a long story, but mainly I just got scared..What am I saying? I am scared Belle."  
  
Belle looked at Mimi with concern and confusion. "Why Mimi?"  
  
"I don't know. It partly has to do with Chloe and it also has to do with me.I never could have predicted this happening Belle. I mean, Philip Kiriakis and Mimi Lockhart.not what most people would call the ideal couple."  
  
"Mimi Lockhart, how dare you put yourself down like that! You are a terrific person and any guy would be lucky to be with you! The times I saw Philip with you he looked so happy and relaxed. You shouldn't be worried."  
  
"Belle, he was totally in love with Chloe."  
  
"I know, but I really think he's over her. They're just friends now which I think is a big relief to both of them. Chloe spends so much of her time with Brady now and Philip has been spending time with you. So, did you guys talk at the party?"  
  
"Yeah we did, but we talked even more the next day. Ramon gave me some advice too, similar to what you're giving me now."  
  
"You told Philip what was bothering you?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. He was great about it. We decided to go back to being friends."  
  
"Just friends?"  
  
"Yeah. For now."  
  
"Do you think it will last.you guys just being friends?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess we'll have to see."  
  
Belle just smiled.  
  
****  
  
"Okay Phil, spill! What brought that smile back to your face?" Shawn quizzed his friend after one of their last basketball practices, since the season was coming to a close.  
  
Philip finished combing his hair, taking one last look at himself, then sitting down on the long bench in the boy's locker rooms of Salem High. "Don't know what you're talking about Bro."  
  
Shawn shook his head in response from where he was standing, drying his hair off with a towel. "Ah come on Phil. You were moping around for weeks after we came back from the break. Then you had that party which you and Mimi disappeared from and you come back to school, grinning from ear to ear. What's up?" Shawn started combing his own hair.  
  
"Just been in a better mood lately I guess." Philip answered vaguely.  
  
"Oh, come on Phil! I already know it had to do with Mimi. So what's going on with you two now?"  
  
"I guess we're just back on speaking terms."  
  
"So when did you guys stop speaking to each other and why?"  
  
"All right. All right." Philip waved his hands in defeat, knowing Shawn wasn't going to give up on the subject. "I guess I better just tell you. We've gotten closer."  
  
Shawn raised his eyebrows, putting his comb away, then sitting down on the bench across from Philip. "What do you mean by closer?"  
  
Philip laughed wryly. "We spent some time together over the break, went to Boston together for the day, but we got stuck in that blizzard on New Year's eve and we ended up having to spend the night in this cabin together."  
  
"You and Mimi? Now why can't that happen to me and Belle?"  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter Shawn. Nothing happened."  
  
"Hey, Did I SAY anything happened? Belle wouldn't let anything happen anyway."  
  
"Yeah, but you guys are nuts about each other. That's all that matters. Why rush?"  
  
"Exactly how I feel. But a nice log cabin, burning fire, and being alone together .definitely has its advantages."  
  
"Yeah, but actually at first we were fighting for our lives. It was pretty perilous Shawn. We didn't know if we were going to make it or not."  
  
Shawn frowned in concern. "Sorry Philip. Didn't mean to make light of it. Mimi must have been going crazy."  
  
"Actually, she dealt with it pretty well. I mean it was scary, but we got through."  
  
"And you guys got closer."  
  
"Yeah. We talked a lot and stuff."  
  
"And."  
  
Philip frowned. That's all I'm telling you Shawn."  
  
Shawn laughed. "All right Philip! You're finally learning to not over dramatize things like you did with-"  
  
Philip cut him off.  
  
"Like you know that much about relationships anyway! How many dates have you been out on, not including Belle?"  
  
"I had other things to occupy my mind." Shawn changed his expression, getting more serious. "So if all that happened, how come you guys.I mean correct me if I'm wrong, but you two weren't even talking to each other for a while, were you?"  
  
"Yeah, that's true. We got in this big argument. We were going to go out after we came back home from the cabin, but then Mimi decided to just end it all without warning. She said she just wanted to be friends. I pretty much blew up, though I managed to keep some of my cool; I ended everything, even the friendship."  
  
"Man."  
  
"Yeah." Philip said with some sadness. "Well recently, she finally told me what it was about and it partly had to do with Chloe, who I finally talked to. I mean we really talked, and ended it for good."  
  
Shawn looked at Philip with confusion. "So that should be a good thing, right?"  
  
"You would think, especially since we even have managed to stay friends. It's just Mimi's got her hang-ups about it all, you know the stuff with Chloe.you know how they've never gotten along."  
  
"Oh yeah. And I doubt that's going to change anytime soon Phil."  
  
"I know. It's just."  
  
"Philip, we've all been friends for the longest time and seriously I can't even imagine being with any girl other than Belle, but do you really care about Mimi?"  
  
"Sure I do. I've always cared about her."  
  
"Yeah, but."  
  
Philip's tone got a little more edgy. "But what?"  
  
"You really are over Chloe, right?. because it just.look I'm just going to say it. I know Mimi can be crazy and funny and all that, but she's really sensitive too."  
  
"I know that Shawn. What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Mimi gets very emotional and I just don't want to see her get hurt."  
  
Philip shook his head in disbelief. "And you think I would do that.be a total jerk and hurt her?"  
  
"I know you wouldn't do it intentionally Philip, but look.you were totally in love with Chloe, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but.You're probably not going to believe I'm saying this, but I realize now there were a lot of problems that we had. It just wasn't meant to be. I mean we both tried and it's nobody's fault, but it just didn't work. It wasn't in the cards. But I'll tell you one thing about being with Mimi, it goes both ways, you know, we look out for each other. Look Shawn, after the big argument we had we decided to be friends only and see where it goes from there. I'm not going to rush this like I did with Chloe."  
  
"That's good to hear. Look Philip, I wasn't trying to say that you're doing something like just using her."  
  
"I know. It's all right. Just know something, okay Shawn. I care about Mimi.a lot."  
  
****  
  
Mimi and Belle were still at Dot Com, comparing their purchases, when Shawn and Philip walked in the doors.  
  
"Ooooh, Mimi, look who's coming in!" Belle said excitedly.  
  
Mimi looked over at the entrance to Dot Com, seeing Philip and Shawn walk in. Her eyes were mainly on Philip though, dressed in brown jeans, a rust colored sweater and his suede jacket. She watched as he talked to Shawn, laughing and smiling.  
  
Shawn listened to Philip say something, then noticed his girlfriend sitting in one of the booths with Mimi.  
  
"Well, what do you know? Look, who's over there with Belle!" Shawn grinned at his friend, waiting for his reaction.  
  
Philip looked over and saw Mimi, watching him. He smiled at her, liking how she looked in a three quarter sleeved black rounded-neck top with dark blue slacks.  
  
Shawn and Philip headed over to their booth, Shawn sliding in next to his girlfriend, Philip sitting next to Mimi. Shawn sat close to his girlfriend and they both engaged in a kiss of greeting. Philip and Mimi quietly, almost shyly, sat there saying nothing, until Philip remarked.  
  
"Uh, just let us know if you guys want us to leave. We don't want to interrupt the two lovebirds!"  
  
Shawn pulled away from Belle reluctantly. Belle let go of him slowly, taking a drink of her mocha.  
  
"Jealous Phil?" Shawn asked his friend good-naturedly.  
  
Philip smirked. "And you used to say I was bad!"  
  
Mimi giggled, liking how Philip looked, his hair obviously just washed.  
  
Philip looked behind her at the bags. "You two been shopping today?"  
  
Belle responded. "Yes, we went after school. Almost all the stores were having a sale. We couldn't resist!"  
  
"Oh no! What did you buy now?" Shawn asked in horror.  
  
Now he didn't like getting too futuristic about their relationship. The here and now.that's what he believed in. But what if.just what if.if they ended up together-together. he was going to go broke!  
  
Belle hit him on the arm. "Now, stop it! We didn't buy that much and everything was on sale!"  
  
"Wait till you see one of the dresses she bought Shawn! I don't think you'll be complaining too much then." Mimi remarked with a grin.  
  
"Oh really?" Shawn asked with interest.  
  
"So what did you get?" Philip turned his attention to Mimi.  
  
Mimi looked over at him. "I just got some stuff for school." She said vaguely.  
  
"Mimi got this really cute outfit for summer! The guys are going to go crazy over her in it!" Belle responded, wanting to see Philip's reaction.  
  
Philip answered without thinking.  
  
"Hey! Those guys'll just have to look elsewhere!"  
  
Three pairs of eyes just stared at him.  
  
Philip sighed. "Just kidding you guys!"  
  
Shawn spoke skeptically. "Yeah.right."  
  
Mimi looked at Philip, a bit annoyed he took back his earlier remark like it meant nothing. She really wouldn't have minded that much if he was just a bit jealous.or protective.  
  
"Oh yeah you guys, come on. Phil and I are just friends, buddies, pals!" She said with some anger.  
  
"Excuse me." She suddenly said to Philip, barely waiting for him to move out of her way. Then she headed over for one of the comfortable chairs in Dot Com, sitting there alone.  
  
Philip looked at his friends, then got up and followed Mimi, sitting in a chair across from her. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No. It's like you said. We're just friends." She avoided looking at him.  
  
Philip reached for her face with his fingertips, getting her to look at him again. "I'm just trying to do the right thing.to not be that jealous guy again.out of control."  
  
"I'm not HER Philip. I'm Mimi, remember? I know I blew it that night when I said those things to you, but I thought.I thought we were getting closer again."  
  
"We are Meems. Sometimes I just don't think. I say what I feel and I don't hold back. It's just the way I am."  
  
"I know that Philip and it doesn't bother me. What bothers me more is when you DO hold back because you're afraid of saying the wrong things. I mean.this is what you wanted, right? For me to be honest with you?"  
  
Philip stroked her cheek a little, then moved his hand away. "Yeah, it's what I want. We've always been honest with each other before. Why stop now, right?"  
  
Mimi smiled, though she missed his touch too. "Right. So honestly, I wouldn't mind you being just a bit jealous of other guys, because I'm not too crazy about the thought of other girls looking at you."  
  
Philip smiled back. "Same here. I don't like thinking about other guys looking at you." He reached over, holding her hand. "How about we go back and join our friends?"  
  
Mimi smiled. "Sounds good."  
  
Philip and Mimi walked back over to Shawn and Belle, Mimi sitting down first, then Philip once again sitting down next to her.  
  
Belle asked: "Everything okay?"  
  
Mimi smiled. "Yeah, everything's fine."  
  
Belle smiled back and let the subject go. She smiled over at her friends sentimentally. "This is so nice, the four of us hanging out together again. We haven't done this in such a long time."  
  
Shawn rolled his eyes. "Oh-oh everyone.Belle's getting nostalgic again!"  
  
Belle gave him a dirty look. "Oh now you just stop Shawn Douglas Brady!"  
  
Philip laughed, sitting closer to Mimi and putting his arm around her. "Lay off her Shawn. She's right. It is nice being together again." He smiled down at Mimi who smiled back at him, moving her head more into his arm, as he held her a little closer.  
  
Shawn and Belle smiled at each other in response. It looked like another Salem couple was on the horizon, even if those two didn't realize it yet.  
  
The Start of Something More Valentine Special  
  
This is a special chapter, just for Valentine's day. It is part of my story, but it's also a little bit a story of it's own. Hope you like it.  
  
The bell rang to mark the end of the final period as Mimi Lockhart headed for her locker. It was Valentine's day and unfortunately now she was going to celebrate it by staying late after school, cleaning out the locker rooms. How romantic!  
  
All day long, she had watched various couples kissing in the hallways, walking around school holding hands, off in their own little worlds. Then there were the gifts and cards too. Some girls were walking around with roses they had gotten in the morning. Various classmates were showing off what their boyfriend or girlfriend got them. There were phrases like: 'look at my chocolate heart, look he gave me a single rose, I got balloons!' It went on and on like that all day.  
  
Unfortunately, Valentine's Day could be kind of lonely when you were unattached, when there was no significant other. Sure, she had gotten some cards and candy from friends and her Mom had given her a teddy bear holding her favorite types of chocolates, but it just would be nice to have someone.  
  
To have a Valentine.  
  
She wondered what she should do with one Valentine she hadn't given away yet. She had been planning on giving it to the person all day, but she had lost the nerve. Now she wondered.  
  
Was it too late or should she still.  
  
She opened her locker, nearly making a box fall out of it. Hmmm, that was strange. That wasn't anything she had put in her locker. She looked at it carefully, hoping it wasn't some kind of prank or something. The box was small with a Valentine design all over it.did somebody give this to her? But how did they get it in there? Did they know her combination? Were they around now?  
  
She looked out at the rapidly disappearing crowd of students coming into and leaving the hallway. More and more were on their way home or somewhere else, probably looking forward to some special Valentine day plans. In that crowd though, she saw no one she knew that would do such a thing.none of her good friends. She took the box, closed her locker and headed outside.  
  
Once outside, she sat on a bench. She wanted to find out what this was before she started her afternoon cleaning. She opened the box carefully, slowly.  
  
No horrible surprises yet!  
  
She lifted the tissue that was inside, revealing something that made her gasp. Attached to it was a one-word note:  
  
It read: "Remember."  
  
****  
  
"Meems, want to put some of my stickers on your Valentine card holder?" Belle, wearing red and pink, asked her best friend who sat by her.  
  
"Thanks Belle. These are so pretty. Look, I used colored markers in Valentine day colors to make hearts with!" Mimi, dressed in almost all red, told Belle excitedly.  
  
"I did that too, but I also used tissue paper. I just love Valentine's day."  
  
"I just love Valentine's day." Shawn mimicked, coming over to the girls' desks.  
  
Mimi stuck her tongue out at the boy and Belle complained. "Oh Shawn, all you do is tease me! Leave us alone! I bet you barely even decorated your holder!"  
  
"I decorated it.with pictures of race cars, right Philly?" Shawn hated all those hearts and Valentine things. Yuck, all that red and pink.girl stuff! Who needed it?  
  
"Yep." Philip grinned, his dimples showing as the girls smirked.  
  
"And what did you decorate yours with Philly, dollar signs?" Mimi joked.  
  
"Ha Meems, very funny!" Philip remarked, shaking his head, making his somewhat long golden-blonde hair move back and forth. Philip actually didn't mind Valentine's Day too much. He was only a kid, but getting cards from cute little girls wasn't too bad, until they started getting all cutesy and all that. Then he wished that they would just give him the candy and leave him alone. Girls were nice and all. He definitely liked them better than Shawn did, but football, now that was his thing!  
  
"I put Valentine stickers on, but I also drew some footballs!"  
  
"Oh you boys always do things like that! Shawn Douglas stop it!" Belle remarked to Shawn who was now flicking the hearts at the ends of her heart antennae headband. Philip and Mimi started giggling as Shawn annoyingly kept on flicking the hearts. Belle finally hit him on the arm.  
  
"Ow!" Shawn protested.  
  
Mrs. Russell stood at the front of the room, addressing her second grade class. "Okay boys and girls, I need you all to return to your seats and listen now. Shawn, please leave Belle's headband alone."  
  
Belle smirked at Shawn.  
  
He frowned and went back to his seat.  
  
Philip followed, laughing under his breath, smirking.  
  
"You too Philip. I don't need you to entertain the class right now."  
  
Philip, even at such a tender young age, knew how to be polite and lay on the charm.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Russell." He said with a courteous smile. Mrs. Russell smiled back while Shawn, Belle and Mimi rolled their eyes in response to Philip.  
  
"Okay, we're going to start our party now. You may all get your valentines and start putting them in each other's folders. Now, I hope you remembered to get a valentine for everyone in the class. You must not leave anyone out."  
  
A boy named Tyler raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Tyler?" Mrs. Russell responded.  
  
"What if we haven't signed them yet?"  
  
Mrs. Russell looked at Tyler pointedly. Oh dear not again.For the Christmas party he had bought ice cream. That day it had been freezing and snowing outside! Now this.  
  
"You haven't signed them yet Tyler?"  
  
"No and they're batman ones!"  
  
"Hey I got batman ones too! Maybe we got them at the same place Tyler!" Another male student called out.  
  
Poor Mrs. Russell reminded herself that in only two more hours she would be home, ready to have a romantic dinner with her husband.  
  
"Michael, please don't call out. Remember to raise your hand. Tyler, you can have a seat at my table to finish your Valentine's Day cards. When you're done you may join the party."  
  
"But I don't got a pencil."  
  
"You mean I don't have a pencil, Tyler."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said."  
  
Mrs. Russell shook her head in frustration. Patience, patience, she reminded herself.  
  
"Tyler, you may borrow one of mine. Now go ahead class, start passing out your Valentines while I pass out the treats."  
  
"Belle, want a candy?" Mimi asked her best friend, opening up a heart necklace she had been wearing around her neck.  
  
"Sure. Thanks Meems. That necklace is so pretty that your Mom gave you and you got candy too!" Belle added excitedly, taking some of the candy in her hand now and popping it in her mouth.  
  
"I know. I was so surprised this morning when she gave it to me. I'm going to wear it all day long and then I'm going to keep wearing it only on special days, filling it with more candy!" Mimi responded, her auburn hair adorned with a shiny red heart shaped barrette. "So Belle, what kinds of Valentines are you giving? I'm giving out sparkly Disney ones."  
  
"Oooohhh, those are so great! I'm giving out ones with Barbie on them and they have stickers too!"  
  
On the other side of the room:  
  
"Shawn, look what I got Mrs. Russell."  
  
"Wow, that's one big heart shaped box of candy Phil." Shawn was talking about the huge box of chocolates Philip was holding for his teacher.  
  
"Yeah, but the better gift you give your teacher, the nicer she is!"  
  
"Philly, all you ever think about is money! And you're also crazy. She's not going to be nicer to you just because you give her some big box of chocolates."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
Shawn just laughed.  
  
After a while.  
  
"What's that Meems?" Philip looked sideways over at the auburn haired girl, wearing a red and white dress.  
  
"It's my valentine for Belle." Mimi replied, slipping the special valentine (surrounded by a pretty lace heart, stickers and glitter) into her best friend's card-holder.  
  
Philip gave her a confused look. "I thought you were giving out those dum..  
  
(Oops! He almost said they were dumb, which he thought they were, but he was trying to find something out now, couldn't be insulting.)  
  
uh, those shiny Disney ones.How come Belle's looks different?"  
  
"Cause she gets a special one."  
  
Philip frowned in response. "Why does she get a special one?"  
  
"Because she's my bestest friend!"  
  
"But you're only supposed to give the special ones to Mrs. Russell, not to anyone else."  
  
Mimi laughed. "That's not true. We can give anything to each other, as long as we have enough for everyone."  
  
"Do I get a special one?" Philip asked with curiosity.  
  
Mimi looked at him with distaste. "No way! You're a boy!"  
  
Philip smirked. "I bet you gave Shawn a special one since you like him!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Do too!" Philip liked teasing her, but he was also just the least bit annoyed. He didn't like missing out on anything and even though Belle's card was kind of girly looking, he wanted a special card too.  
  
Mimi balled up her fists, standing there angrily. "Ooooohhh, I only gave the special one to Belle."  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
Philip laughed, all of the sudden acting like it was no big deal. He lifted his hands in a non-chalant way. "Ahh.who cares! I bet I got more candy than you."  
  
Mimi got angry again, but gave up, turning her head and haughtily walking away from him.  
  
Philip just laughed more.  
  
****  
  
"Look Shawn, look at all the candy I got!"  
  
"Don't you hate it though Phil, all those girls acting all silly because they like you?"  
  
Philip grinned. "Hey, I get more chocolate so why should I care? Here, want this Hershey container? It's got lots of chocolates in it." Philip was referring to one of the many Valentine containers he had just gotten, filled with candy, from girls in his class. Their Valentine's Day party was over and Shawn and Philip were waiting for their rides home.  
  
A horn sounded and Shawn got up at the sight of his Mom's car. "See ya Phil." He waved back to his friend as he headed to the car.  
  
"See ya Shawn." Philip waved back, looking across the yard, seeing something interesting. He walked over, watching as Tyler stood there, holding onto something that Mimi was angrily trying to get back from him.  
  
"Give it back Tyler!"  
  
"Let me have some candy."  
  
"No way! It's mine! Give it back!"  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Philip asked, looking from one of them to the other.  
  
"Tyler won't give me back my heart necklace." Mimi responded, only glancing at Philip, then returning her attention to Tyler. "Give me it!"  
  
"Here Tyler. Let me see it." Philip said, taking the necklace from the boy.  
  
"Okay Phil, give it to me now." Mimi put out her hand for her necklace.  
  
"Say please." Philip answered with a grin, looking at the necklace. He had seen her wearing it earlier that day. It was a plastic clear heart on a red cord, filled with candy, though not quite as full as it had been earlier.  
  
"I don't have to say please. It's mine. Give it back." Mimi grabbed Philip's arm, which raised in the air, as he tossed the necklace to Tyler. "Here Tyler, catch!"  
  
Tyler laughed, catching it, then tossed it back to Philip. They tossed it back and forth a couple more times, but when Mimi threatened to go get a teacher.(there were many standing around, making sure the children got safely home) Philip decided it was time to end the game. He didn't really want to upset her anyway. He was just playing around, but he could tell now, by how red her face was getting, that she wasn't enjoying the game and was starting to get very upset about it.  
  
"Here Tyler, let me have it."  
  
"Okay." Tyler said with a grin, throwing the heart necklace high up in the air. Mimi screamed, trying to catch it, but missed. Philip too, tried to get it, but it landed before he could, breaking the moment it touched the ground, the thin plastic shattering into pieces, the candy scattering all over the place.  
  
Hearing the scream, a teacher came right over. "What is going on here?"  
  
Philip looked down at the ground, at Mimi who was crying, trying to pick up the pieces. He felt terrible. He turned back to the teacher, who looked very stern, waiting for an answer.  
  
Tyler responded. "Me and Philip accidentally dropped Mimi's necklace." The smirk that had been there just minutes before was off his face now, replaced by an innocent and very conciliatory look.  
  
Philip gave Tyler a dirty look. That wasn't what happened! They had been playing with it and then Tyler broke it on purpose. He saw him smile the moment that necklace hit the ground. He wanted it to break. Philip started to protest.  
  
But the teacher spoke first. "Is that what happened Mimi?"  
  
Mimi looked from Philip to Tyler, frowning, then back to Philip again. Finally, she responded, with a sob. "Yes, that's what happened."  
  
Philip looked at her incredulously. Why was she lying?  
  
Tyler grinned for a second, then turned serious again. The teacher looked skeptical, but saw Tyler's father coming. "Tyler, there's your father. You better go." Tyler left with a small grin and the teacher, after comforting Mimi a little, returned to where she had been standing before.  
  
Mimi continued to sit on the ground, trying to pick up the pieces of her necklace that had hit the pavement. Philip crouched down, looking at her. "Meems, why didn't you tell the truth?"  
  
"Just go away!" She responded angrily, not looking at him.  
  
"I just want to know why you lied." Philip said in his gentlest voice.  
  
"Because if I said something Tyler would lie anyway. He always does. And because you might have gotten in trouble.I didn't want that. I should have, because you were part of it.you broke my heart!"  
  
She meant the necklace of course.  
  
Philip felt bad. She had been protecting him, not wanting him to get in trouble. "Meems, I swear, I didn't want it to break. Thanks for not getting me in trouble though."  
  
Mimi looked up at him angrily. "I should have gotten you in trouble. The only reason why I didn't was because we're friends!"  
  
"I know. Thanks Meems. Here, you want some help?" Philip started to help her pick up the broken pieces of plastic.  
  
Mimi sobbed. "It doesn't matter anyway. It's ruined. Just go away and leave me alone."  
  
"Ah Meems, I was only teasing. I didn't want to break it. I'm sorry. I should have known Tyler would do something stupid like that."  
  
Mimi sat up, having given up on trying to recover her necklace. "You were probably trying to just get back at me because I gave Belle a special valentine."  
  
Philip sat across from her, looking bit annoyed. "Ah, that's not true."  
  
Then his face got softer.  
  
"Meems, don't be mad at me, okay? Hey, I'll give you one of my boxes of candies." He took out a box of candies with a plastic snoopy on it. "See, it even has Snoopy! Cool, huh?"  
  
Mimi wiped her face with her hand, removing the last of her tears and looked at Philip questioningly, still upset, though not as much. "You're giving me one of your Valentine treats you got?"  
  
"Yeah, here go ahead, take it." He handed it to her.  
  
Mimi finally reached for the box, saying nothing, but smiled a little.  
  
Philip smiled back.  
  
****  
  
"Remember."  
  
Mimi smiled, reading the word, the memory of that day back when they were so young slowly going away. She reached inside the box, taking out the plastic heart shaped necklace, filled with candy, a red cord on the end. She couldn't believe he had remembered that day. She looked into the box again, seeing another note. She took it out and read it.  
  
"That day you told me I broke your heart (your necklace). I felt so bad, but I was just a little bratty kid then, so I thought giving you another box of candies would make it okay. Then I forgot all about it. For some reason though, this year, it came back to me, that day, so this Valentine's Day, I give you a new heart, one that's not broken and just know Mimi, I am sorry. I never meant to break your heart.  
  
Happy Valentine's Day Meems,  
  
Love Philly"  
  
Mimi smiled again, her jade eyes full of joy as she slipped the necklace around her neck.  
  
****  
  
Philip sat down on the bench of the boys locker room and opened his locker, stopping at what he saw. There was an envelope, a strange unmarked envelope.  
  
How did that get in here, he wondered? Did someone put it in there while he was at basketball practice?  
  
He opened up the envelope, grinning at what he saw inside. Behind it was a folded note. He opened it and read it.  
  
"Yes, I do remember. I remember that day, though for a while I had kind of forgotten it, but this year it came back to me too. I remember you wondering why I gave Belle a special card and no one else. Hopefully, this will make up for it.  
  
I know you didn't want my heart (my necklace) to break. We were just kids then and you boys could be so ridiculous some times, but I always knew, you were never mean about it. You were always my friend. I was mad with you that day, but I got over it and it was nice that you gave me some of your candy from one of your admirers..Hee-hee.  
  
I planned on giving you this Valentine today, before I even saw what you gave me. Amazing, huh? That we were thinking of the same thing. Thank you Philip.thank you for the new heart.when I wear it I'll always think of you.my dear friend.  
  
Happy Valentines Day Philly,  
  
Love Meems"  
  
Her words had made him laugh a little, then smile, filling him with happiness. He took out the special Valentine she had given him, again. It was a picture of them at the cabin, together, the one he had asked the bemused law enforcement official to take of them, both of them smiling happily and sitting close to each other. It was attached to a fancy lace heart that had been decorated with stickers and glitter.  
  
His blue eyes filled with happiness as his heart was filled with warmth.  
  
****  
  
This year, they were each other's special Valentines. 


	27. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Stronger  
  
Mimi walked out the front doors of the school looking up at the overcast sky. Above her, the clouds loomed darkly, while any traces of snowy whiteness no longer were in evidence on the ground. The icy Winter was in it's last days, the rainy and upcoming Spring season on it's way.  
  
She sat down on one of the outside benches, waiting for her mom. The days were getting longer, so it didn't get dark as quick, but she was still glad that her mom was picking her up. She had forgotten her umbrella. Wearing jeans, a lavender top and a blue rain jacket, she was dressed appropriately, but it was still cold outside and those clouds were pretty threatening looking.  
  
She felt an unexpected touch and let out a scream.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
Philip screamed back, jumping away from her, startled.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Don't scare YOU like that?!" Mimi quickly got up off the bench and hit Philip on the arm.  
  
"You're the one who snuck up on me!"  
  
Philip smiled mildly. "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you.Hey, doesn't this remind you of another time?"  
  
Mimi smiled, remembering when they first started walking together, but quickly looked annoyed again. "What do you want?"  
  
Philip shook his head in the negative. "Wrong line. You're supposed to say, 'What are you doing here?'"  
  
Mimi crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
Oh well, thought Philip, wearing jeans and a blue button down shirt with a black rain jacket. She was in one of her little moods again. "What do you think? I'm here to escort you home."  
  
"My mom's giving me a ride home."  
  
"Uh.no she's not."  
  
Mimi looked up at Philip suspiciously. "What do you mean she's not?"  
  
Philip smiled down at her meekly. Oh-oh, she wasn't going to like this idea, especially since the weather didn't look too great.  
  
"Uh, I called her and said you didn't need a ride."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?" Mimi moved forward, forcing Philip to back up more.  
  
"Yeah. I said I'd make sure that you got home alright. Since I don't have basketball practice anymore and baseball hasn't started yet, I thought it would be nice."  
  
Mimi finally smiled. Riding home with Philip would actually be kind of nice.  
  
Philip smiled back. All right, she was warming up to being with him!  
  
"Okay, let's make a run for the car before that rain starts coming down." Mimi started to head to the parking lot, stopping in mid-stride when she noticed Philip still standing there.  
  
"Uh Phil, you coming before we start getting pelted by the rain?"  
  
Philip's smile died on his face. Oh brother, she was going to be just a bit upset ---  
  
"Uh, well you see."  
  
"Yes?" Mimi asked pensively.  
  
"Ah, might as well just tell you. You're just going to laugh about this! I don't have my car with me."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Okay, maybe she wouldn't laugh about this.  
  
"Yeah, I left it at home today because I thought it would be nice for old time's sake for us to just walk together. You know, like we used to-"  
  
She quickly cut him off.  
  
"Are you CRAZY? It's about to start pouring any minute and you're thinking about being sentimental?"  
  
Philip spoke calmly. "Well actually, it's not supposed to rain until later. That's what they said on the weather report this morning."  
  
Mimi kept walking closer to him, her face stony, watching him back up, as she kept advancing.  
  
"The weather report is hardly ever right! I can't believe this! We have no way home and it's about to start raining any minute! What else could go wrong? Please tell me you have an umbrella."  
  
Philip had nowhere else to back up to, so he sat down on the bench she had been sitting on earlier.  
  
"Uh.I forgot it."  
  
"YOU----OH---I could strangle you!" Mimi reached out for his neck, as Philip started to get up and run around the front of the school, trying to get away from her.  
  
"Now Mimi calm down!" Philip called out as he ran in circles to get away from her.  
  
"I was only trying to be nice!" He stopped as Mimi finally stopped, throwing her arms up in defeat.  
  
Chasing after him wasn't going to solve anything.  
  
"Philip Robert Kiriakis, you are a dimwit!"  
  
"HEY, now that's just not nice!" Philip said with annoyance.  
  
Mimi nearly laughed at how silly he looked when he got upset like that, then remembered she was angry with him. "OOOOHHH, let's just go home."  
  
"Okay." Philip replied jauntily, having noticed her little slip when she almost broke out in laughter.  
  
"Let's make a trek through the woods like we used to."  
  
"And what if it starts raining?"  
  
"Ah, a little rain never hurt anyone. Besides, it's quicker through the woods and we'll probably make it through there faster, maybe even beat the rain."  
  
"Fine." Mimi started walking alongside him, shivering a little. The closer they got to the wooded area the more chilly it got, the clouds increasing in density, causing the sky to darken more and more.  
  
Philip wrapped his arm around Mimi, holding her close to him as they walked together. "You cold Meems?"  
  
"Yeah, a little." She smiled up at him. "Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure." Philip smiled down at her.  
  
"Sorry I called you a dimwit. I'm just irritable right now and tired."  
  
Philip shrugged it off. "Ah, that's okay. I probably should have just brought my car to school today. I guess I wasn't thinking. So, did you have a tough afternoon with Jan? Is that what made you irritable?"  
  
"Yeah, sort of. She tried to get me all riled up about.well, about you. She told me she saw you with that little player Ashley today, flirting with her." Mimi said dryly.  
  
"What?! Did you believe her?"  
  
"No, not really. I know you can't stand her type."  
  
"What did you tell Jan?"  
  
"That her so called loving boyfriend is a major two-timer and flirts with everything that walks by in a skirt."  
  
Philip laughed. "Way to go Meems!" He squeezed her shoulder affectionately.  
  
"Yeah, it probably was pretty harsh, but I am so sick and tired of listening to her constant whining and when that gets no reaction out of me she starts doing everything she can to make me feel awful. I've just had it with her. I'm not taking it anymore!"  
  
Philip smiled, enjoying the pluckiness of her response. "You go girl! What she told you about me and Ashley was a down and out lie. She was totally flirting with ME and I wasn't enjoying it at all. I have no time for or interest in somebody who plays games." Philip added seriously.  
  
"And everyone knows Ashley is a major game player."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mimi changed the subject, enjoying the warmth from his body. Walking home with him again was not so bad at all. "So are you upset that you guys didn't win the big competition this year?"  
  
She was referring to the fact that the basketball team had actually lost it's final game against their big rival.  
  
Philip shook his head. "Surprisingly, no. I accomplished what I wanted to do with football last year. It would have been great to have won our last basketball game, but, hey, you win some, you lose some, right?"  
  
Mimi looked up at him in shock. "Is this Philip Kiriakis I'm talking to?"  
  
Philip laughed at her response. "I know, I know, hard to believe, but there's been more important things for me lately. We played our best and that's what matters. If people were disappointed then, too bad, there's nothing I can do about that."  
  
Mimi stopped him, holding onto his arm. "Well, I just want you to know I'm proud of you Philip. I didn't get to see you at any of the games this year, but the word around school was that you shined on the court. It's not just that though. I know that you've had to work hard physically to get back to where you are now and I'm just.like I said, I'm proud of you." She smiled up at him.  
  
Philip smiled back down at her, taking her into his arms and holding her close, feeling the sweetness of her against him. "Thanks Meems.that means a lot to me."  
  
"My pleasure Philly." She responded warmly, feeling.  
  
RAIN start to come crashing down from the dark skies.  
  
"Philip!" She screamed, holding onto him.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Philip pulled back, grabbing her arm, running with her through the woods, finally finding a canopy of trees that provided some shelter. He pulled her down with him onto the ground, so that they were sitting under the small protected area. He looked at her, noticing her still shivering from the cold. He reached for her, holding her in his arms so the side of her face was against his chest.  
  
Mimi said nothing, just held onto him, feeling the strength of his body against her, his warm breath against her face. Feeling entirely safe, she sat in his embrace.  
  
Burrowed together under the sheltered canopy of trees, they quietly watched the pounding rain come down.  
  
After a while, Philip finally spoke, breaking the silence. "Another dumb Kiriakis idea, huh?"  
  
Mimi giggled. "Yep! What is it with you crazy Greeks anyway?" She smiled up at him, wanting to let him know that she had no bad feelings about anything.  
  
Philip laughed too. "What can I say? We're passionate, but not always sensible."  
  
Passionate, Mimi thought. Oh yeah, he was definitely that. And if she had to pick passion over sensibility, well.  
  
"Yeah, but at least when worse comes to worse you think on your feet. Whenever we're in trouble, you seem to always find a way out of it Philip."  
  
"Ah.thanks."  
  
The rain continued to fall, though it slowed down a little as the sun, before the daylight completely faded away, crept through the clouds, creating a.  
  
"Look Mimi! A rainbow!"  
  
Philip got up, holding onto Mimi, then let go of her, running out to the unprotected area, looking up with a grin.  
  
Mimi ran after him. In the sky was a rainbow, shining by the light of the sun, providing color to the dark skies. "Wow, it's so beautiful!"  
  
Philip looked back at her, seeing the rain fall down her face as she continued to look up with delight.  
  
He responded softly. "No, you are."  
  
"What?" Mimi asked distractedly, barely paying attention to him, enjoying the tiny bit of the sun shining down as the rainbow quickly began fading away, the rain water getting her face wetter and wetter as she raised it to the sky.  
  
Philip walked over closer, watching her with wonder. Why hadn't he ever seen it before?  
  
"I said, you're the one that's beautiful."  
  
Mimi looked away from the sky, facing him in shock, her eyes wide. "You don't mean that." She said softly.  
  
"Don't make fun of me."  
  
Philip moved even closer to her, seeing her jade eyes full of fear.and hurt.  
  
"I'm not. Mimi, why can't---" He stopped himself from saying more. She was going to have to start believing it herself. He couldn't force her to.  
  
"Come on!" He grabbed her arm again and started splashing around in the puddles, never letting her go.  
  
Mimi giggled. "This is nuts! We're absolutely insane to be doing this!" She screamed as his shoes hit a deep puddle, splashing her with dirty water. "Ahhh!"  
  
Philip yelled out a little too as she kicked the water out of another puddle, getting him all wet. They continued to run through the puddles as the rain fell down on top of them, even with the sun still out a bit.  
  
"Yeah, it is nuts, but it's fun too, right?" Philip called out as they played together like they had when they were little kids. The ground was getting much slicker though, and before either of them knew what was happening and could control their movements, they fell into the muddy water, thankfully at least, in a sitting position.  
  
Mimi giggled, flicking muddy water at him. Philip gave her a warning look, then started to flick muddy water back at her.  
  
"Philip, no!" She screamed, using her hands to protect herself from the barrage, covering her face, realizing too late that her hands were caked with muddy water.  
  
"Ohhh, I must look so awful!"  
  
Philip stopped flicking the muddy water, gazing at her with his blue eyes, his breath coming out in short gasps like hers, due to their earlier frolicking. He watched as drops of water fell from her wet auburn hair onto her wet jacket. His expression turned to one of wonder, unable to look away as the rain fell down upon them.  
  
Finally, he spoke, his tone holding fascination in it. "You look like one of those nymphs of the sea you read about in Greek mythology, absolutely adorable and beautiful.at the same time."  
  
Mimi started to protest, but he cut her off.  
  
"Don't you dare argue with me about it either. I win this one and you're just going to have to agree with me."  
  
She started to talk again, but he cut her off this time with the touch of his lips against hers. He searched her eyes with his, backing away a little, then started to kiss her tenderly, like he had in the cabin, his hands moving to her face, his fingertips traversing delicately over her soft skin.  
  
Mimi forgot her previous thoughts, giving in to the feel of his lips as she began kissing him back, moving her hands to the back of his silky hair, running her fingers through it.  
  
Slowly, Philip moved his mouth away from hers, trailing his lips down her chin, her neck, tasting her rain dampened skin, feeling the touch of her delicate fingers against his hair.  
  
Mimi involuntarily moved her head up, allowing him freer access, enjoying the rippling sensation his lips were creating as they tenderly caressed her wet skin. Her eyes still closed, tiny streams of water trailed down from her lashes.  
  
The rain slowly started dying down, turning into a light drizzle.  
  
Finding a hidden discovery, Philip gradually moved back away from her, studying the object.  
  
No longer feeling the warm touch of his lips against her neck, Mimi opened her eyes to look at Philip questioningly.  
  
Replacing the touch of his lips with his hand, his fingers grazed against her skin, touching the red cord.  
  
Mimi gazed at him, then looked down, noticing that with their earlier activity the necklace that had been partially concealed had been let loose and was now lying against the outside of her top.  
  
"You're wearing it?" He questioned, looking down at the necklace and then looking back up at her.  
  
"Yeah. I wear it most of the time, but I keep it partially hidden."  
  
"Why?" He asked her softly. "Are you embarrassed by it?"  
  
Mimi quickly shook her head. "No, not at all. I just. it's something I really don't want to share with anyone else.not yet anyway."  
  
Philip said nothing, smiling at her gently, his fingers still moving over the heart shaped child's necklace.  
  
"That surprises you, doesn't it?" Mimi asked wryly. "Salem High's gossip queen doesn't want to spread the news to the whole world, let alone the school!" She laughed softly.  
  
Philip gave her an amused look, then reached for one of her hands, holding it in his.  
  
"Hey, don't put yourself down. Your ability to find out information adds character. I'm sure it'll help you immensely if you do go into a career in photo journalism. Besides, I happen to know firsthand that you have a lot of other things that keep you occupied now. Personally, I think we BOTH have a lot of new things that occupy our time now. Don't you?"  
  
Mimi smiled at him gratefully. "Yeah, I guess we do. Thank you for the Valentine gift. It meant so much to me that you remembered."  
  
"Your gift meant a lot to me too. I remember when we took that picture.the look on that law enforcement official's face!" Philip chuckled. "Absolutely priceless, but the picture turned out really good.we made a good cou--"  
  
He stopped himself uncertainly. "We both looked really happy in it." He amended.  
  
Mimi could feel the soft touch of his fingers moving over the skin of her hand.  
  
"Yeah." She simply said, a little unsure still of where their relationship.was heading.  
  
"I hope you don't mind then that I'm not telling anyone else about the necklace. How would I explain it to anyone, right? I doubt many people would believe me anyway." She added flippantly.  
  
Philip didn't let it go though. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Philip Kiriakis giving Mimi Lockhart a necklace? Come on Philip!"  
  
He looked at her questioningly, then with a bit of understanding.  
  
"I don't think there's anything wrong or weird about it." He reached out for the necklace again, cupping it in his hand, taking in the jade of her eyes with his blue ones. "I feel honored that you're wearing it."  
  
Mimi took in the genuineness with which he spoke, her heart filled with warmth. Unable to say anything, her eyes told him how he had made her feel.  
  
Philip returned the look, holding onto the necklace still, pressing his lips against hers softly, backing away when the kiss was done, gradually opening his eyes, slowly letting go of the necklace. He looked all around them, noticing.  
  
"Our clothes are practically caked in muddy water, we're both wet and.and, we're alone here and it's starting to get dark. We should probably go."  
  
His bit of nervousness with which he spoke surprised her. DID he feel similar to the way she did?  
  
"You're right. I mean, look at us! We look like."  
  
"SWAMP CHILDREN!" They both finished together, laughing a bit.  
  
Philip reached out for her hands as she held onto his. They stood up together, holding each other up, since the ground was slick.  
  
Then they continued their walk home.  
  
****  
  
Philip and Mimi rounded the corner, turning onto Mimi's street. A light drizzle continued to fall from the darkening sky. Walking a bit more, they stopped in front of Mimi's house.  
  
"So how do you think we're going to explain this one Philly, uh, I meant Philip."  
  
Philip looked at her with encouragement. "I don't mind when you call me that. I kind of like it actually.a lot. It's like it's something special between us. As for how we're going to explain this, the fact that we look like we took a mud bath, that's going to be interesting.I don't think my puppy dog look is still going to work!"  
  
Mimi laughed. "Uh, I don't know about that! Maybe we can just both sneak in, unnoticed. Just don't forget to take your shoes off this time.Philly."  
  
Philip chuckled. "Thanks for reminding me."  
  
"Well, thank you for walking me home."  
  
He touched her arm. "My pleasure." He said lightly, then turned more somber.  
  
"I'm sorry. I never really wanted to break our deal."  
  
She looked up at him. There was so much earnestness in his eyes. "You don't have to apologize. I really didn't give you much choice. I'm glad we have our friendship back though."  
  
"Me too Meems. Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school. I got to get home and get all this mud off of me."  
  
His words had been a bit reluctant. He was enjoying spending the special time with her again.  
  
She kept her disappointment inside. She had missed being with him.  
  
"Okay. Hey, I could go get my umbrella and let you use it so you don't get any wetter."  
  
Philip smiled at her. "Thanks, but I'm okay. It's just drizzling. He added softly: "It's my fault anyway, for not bringing my car."  
  
"It was no big deal. I'm glad we got to walk together again. A little rain never hurt anyone anyway, right?" She mirrored his earlier words.  
  
"Right!" He smiled warmly at her, kissing her cheek. "Night Meems."  
  
She reached out for his arm, stopping him. "Be careful, okay?"  
  
"I'm just walking home." He added mildly.  
  
"I know, but.don't get caught in any downpours." She reached up, kissing his cheek, caressing it with her fingers, then quickly ran inside.  
  
He watched the door close for a minute, then started on his way home.  
  
****  
  
Mimi, now wearing a peach colored robe, her hair almost dry after her shower, sat down on her bed, wondering about Philip, thinking he must have gotten home a little while ago and that he thankfully avoided the sudden downpour that had started just minutes ago. She turned on her radio.  
  
~*~  
  
Philip, wearing gray sweat pants and just a towel over his bare shoulders, sat down on his bed, another towel in hand, using it to dry his just showered wet hair. He thought of Mimi as he turned on his stereo.  
  
~*~  
  
Both, totally unaware of what the other was doing, listened to the music that began to play, the same song, one that in strange ways spoke of things they had dealt with.  
  
Together.  
  
And apart.  
  
~*~  
  
{How can I convince you what you see is real  
  
Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel}  
  
~*~  
  
He rubbed the towel through his hair, drying it.thinking about her fears he knew she still had.  
  
She wasn't the only one. He had them too.  
  
Earlier, what now seemed almost like years ago, he had ended their friendship.  
  
The special and very precious bond they shared.  
  
Now he could feel it coming together again, becoming something more.  
  
~*~  
  
{I was always reachin', you were just a girl I knew  
  
I took for granted the friend I have in you}  
  
~*~  
  
He put down the towel, thinking about how they had shared a close friendship when they were just children, but how they had drifted apart for awhile, how there were surprising things he had only found out about her recently.  
  
~*~  
  
She ran her hands through her hair, reflecting on how their relationship had changed, sometimes exciting her, sometimes scaring her.  
  
It was all just so new.  
  
~*~  
  
{I was living for a dream,  
  
Loving for a moment  
  
Taking on the world  
  
That was just my style}  
  
~*~  
  
Before, he had thought it had to be perfect, that was what mattered.  
  
He avoided conflict, pain.  
  
He looked for more, but only when it was easily obtainable.  
  
Then with one frightening experience his life changed, he learned what struggling really was.  
  
He learned that perfection was an illusion.  
  
That true beauty lay in.  
  
Reality  
  
~*~  
  
She had thought once that being with someone was a bragging right, that she would want to spread it all around, but now.  
  
Now she cherished the private part of it.  
  
Of friendship leading to something new.  
  
Something that seemed so different, now that it was really happening.  
  
~*~  
  
{Now I look into your eyes  
  
I can see forever  
  
The search is over  
  
You were with me all the while}  
  
~*~  
  
When their friendship had ended she felt like a part of her had went with it.  
  
She felt broken without the sound of his voice, the feel of his touch.  
  
She felt lost.  
  
~*~  
  
{Can we last forever, will we fall apart  
  
At times it's so confusing, these questions of the heart}  
  
~*~  
  
The future was something he no longer spent too much time thinking about.  
  
Now he concentrated on the present, living each day of his life fully, but sometimes he did still wonder, what could the future hold.  
  
~*~  
  
She felt uncertain, not sure of herself at times, doubt was sometimes one of her biggest enemies.  
  
Then there were times she felt so full of joy.  
  
When she felt full of hope.  
  
~*~  
  
{You followed me through changes and patiently you'd wait  
  
Till I came to my senses through some miracle of fate.}  
  
~*~  
  
For awhile he forgot what mattered, as he felt more lost than ever, clinging to what he would eventually lose, though in time, he would freely let go of it.  
  
A relationship that just wasn't meant to be.  
  
~*~  
  
Even when she was uncertain, he was gentle, making her laugh, making her smile, helping her.  
  
Caring about her.  
  
~*~  
  
{Now the miles stretch out behind me, loves that I have lost  
  
Broken hearts lie victim of the game}  
  
~*~  
  
He had thought she would be his one true love, his only love, but.  
  
Now, he felt something different.  
  
Something he still didn't completely understand.  
  
For someone new.  
  
Someone he had known almost all his life.  
  
~*~  
  
Though she still felt herself in the shadow of another, slowly, little by little, her fears were beginning to fade away.  
  
~*~  
  
{Then good luck it finally struck like lightning from the blue  
  
Every highway leading me back to you}  
  
~*~  
  
The pitter patter of the rain on the roof sounded throughout her room, as she walked over to the window, gazing out at the dark skies, at the streams of water that fell from the sky.  
  
She fingered the red cord of her simple necklace, yet not so simple, because it came from him, now that they were once again on the same road together.  
  
~*~  
  
He walked over to the window of the quiet house, except for the music playing, looking out at the rain falling down upon the ground.  
  
He thought of the time they had spent away from each other, not even talking, how hard it had been, but somehow their paths had joined again.  
  
~*~  
  
{Now at last I hold you, now all is said and done  
  
The search has come full circle, our destinies are one}  
  
~*~  
  
They had gone from friends to more for one brief fleeting moment, to a painful separation, a time of loneliness, though unavoidable self- discovery, to an even stronger friendship, that would lead to.  
  
Neither knew the answer.  
  
Yet.  
  
~*~  
  
{So if you ever loved me show me that you give a damn  
  
You'll know for certain the man I really am}  
  
~*~  
  
To be apart had been anything but easy, but with help from elsewhere they had been shown their own weaknesses and strengths.  
  
Helping them grow.  
  
Aiding them in dealing with what was to come.  
  
~*~  
  
{I was living for a dream  
  
Loving for a moment  
  
Taking on the world  
  
That was just my style  
  
Then I touched your heart  
  
I could hear you whisper  
  
The search is over.}  
  
~*~  
  
In each other they were starting to see something new, feeling something new, and though it frightened them, it also excited them.  
  
It was a risk.  
  
Their brains in charge for so long, seeming in battle with the heart, but now things were balancing out, the heart was rising to the challenge.  
  
~*~  
  
{Love was right.}  
  
~*~  
  
Their hearts growing stronger.  
  
Slowly coming together.  
  
~*~  
  
Resting his forehead against the window, he sang the last words of the song, as miles away, resting her head against her window, she did the same.  
  
{Before}  
  
{My}  
  
{Eyes}  
  
Song Lyrics:  
  
"The Search is Over" by Survivor 


	28. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 Fairies  
  
Just ten more minutes and she was out of here, since today was Jan's late day. The fact delighted Mimi as she sat there on her hands and knees with a wet rag scrubbing down the last shower. She didn't know how much more she could take of Jan's constant whining.  
  
"Oh no, I broke another nail!" Jan complained.  
  
Just like clockwork, thought Mimi. One minute after that in came Gretchen (one of the top cheerleaders who also happened to be a vicious snob) and her entourage (in other words more vicious snobs). Mimi sighed. Hopefully, they would leave soon.  
  
Their presence wasn't giving her a good feeling.  
  
"Well if it isn't Cinderella and Little Orphan Annie!" Gretchen jokingly called out in greeting, causing her snobby friends to laugh.  
  
Mimi groaned. Little Orphan Annie's hair was red. Her hair was auburn, A-U- B-U-R-N.  
  
"Oh my, you poor dears!" Gretchen cooed, smirking at their predicament.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah.Gretchen!" Jan called out.  
  
Mimi wasn't even sure if Gretchen and Jan were friends. Actually, right now, she could care less. She had less than seven minutes to go till she was free.  
  
Gretchen walked over to Jan, who was cleaning out one of the sinks, though she seemed to be spending more time lamenting over her broken nail.  
  
"I feel so sorry for you Jan, having to spend your afternoons working with The Homeless Bag lady here." Gretchen added with maliciousness, secretly hoping it would instigate a reaction from Mimi.  
  
Mimi cringed, but said nothing. Just five more minutes. She could make it. All she had to do was ignore them.  
  
The doors to the locker rooms opened again and in came Chloe, unnoticed. She headed over to her locker, needing to get something from it before she went home. She sat down on the long bench, hearing the muffled sound of voices, though she couldn't quite make out the occupants.  
  
"Here, you poor little homeless girl, let me help you." Gretchen continued, set on rattling Mimi. After having known her for a long time, on a very unfriendly basis, she knew how weak she could be, and she enjoyed making her feel like dirt.  
  
She was such an easy target!  
  
Mimi spoke angrily without even thinking. "No thanks. I can handle it myself Gretch the Wretch!"  
  
Oh no! She probably shouldn't have called her that. She had just wanted to find a way to shut her up. She could even hear Jan snickering a bit, though she quickly stopped.  
  
Chloe closed her locker, finished with her business at hand, but curious about the unidentified voices she heard. She moved closer, but stayed hidden behind a group of lockers.  
  
Gretchen was furious that for one small minute Mimi's words had made others laugh. It angered her that anything that stupid little brat could say would upset her. She thought just because she was Belle Black's best friend that she could get away with trying to make her look like a fool. She was wrong.  
  
She was going to bury her.  
  
"Well, well, well."  
  
Gretchen walked back towards Mimi, her entourage following her. "How rude, but what should I expect from such riff raff, right girls? So tell me Beggar Mimi, where did you get those INTERESTING clothes from, the THRIFT STORE?"  
  
The other girls and Jan started laughing.  
  
Chloe continued to listen quietly, now able to hear what the voices were saying, especially since sometimes they grew louder. As the voices became clearer, the people speaking the words also became clearer. She listened, wondering what was going on.  
  
Mimi spoke without looking up, concentrating on her work. "I got these clothes with Belle at Salem Place for your information!"  
  
Gretchen smiled venomously. For years now Gretchen had had to play second fiddle to the too-nice-for-words Belle Black.  
  
She secretly pretended to like her, because saying anything wrong about the illustrious Belle Black was like committing social suicide. Mimi Lockhart, though, now that was a whole different story. The only reason why she was even tolerated by some was because she was in that precious inner circle of Belle, Shawn and Philip. Without them, she was NOTHING, a total loser.  
  
"Oh yeah, Belle probably had to buy them for you too, right, because everyone knows you're just a poor beggar girl who can't even afford decent clothes, who came to school for weeks reeking of filth and spent her mornings taking showers in the girls locker rooms. You were such a pitiful sight, coming to class with your hair soaking wet, barely combed and wearing the same skuzzy clothes for days!"  
  
Mimi felt her hands starting to shake, but she stayed down on the ground, inwardly crossing her fingers that they would leave soon.  
  
Jan joined in gleefully. "You're right of course Gretchen. Mimi's loser beggar family can't afford anything as everyone knows! All of those Lockharts are losers, just like their daughter! They're disheveled bums."  
  
Time to let Mimi know that she was still just a stupid little weak puppet. How Jan loved to pull on her strings, manipulating her like she had with the whole last blast fiasco.  
  
Mimi stood up, sick of listening to them, not wanting to hear anything bad about her family. "Just shut your mouth both of you!"  
  
Gretchen smiled even more. She was finally getting the reaction she wanted.  
  
"Of course they are all losers Jan. Any family that can't afford their own house.that have to have other people make it for them because they're so pitiful and so pathetic! Your sad excuse for a father even left his own family! What a deadbeat and los-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Mimi cut in, more upset than ever. "You don't know anything about my family!"  
  
Chloe just sat there, frozen in place, still not believing half of what she was hearing.  
  
"I know they have a loser for a daughter, something everyone's known for the longest time. Let's see, what was that name we used to call you in middle school? Hmmmm."  
  
Jan gave Gretchen the answer with a malicious little smile.  
  
"COW, remember Gretchen, we used to call her COW!"  
  
Jan and the other girls started laughing.  
  
Mimi stood there, clutching the rag tightly in her grasp, trying to be strong, but feeling her strength waning underneath the cruel barrage.  
  
Chloe closed her eyes tightly. They were doing it to her too.they HAD done it to her, even before she had come to town; they had made Mimi their little target. She had always thought there had been the possibility, but she hadn't known for sure, until now. She wondered. did it have anything to do with why Mimi was more than willing to jump in on the bandwagon when they had called her Ghoul Girl?  
  
Gretchen grinned, her look entirely wicked.  
  
"That's right, COW."  
  
She paused with meaning, waiting to see Mimi's reaction.  
  
"You sure fit the name too, then and now. I think even more so recently because you certainly have come to school as slovenly and unkempt as one!"  
  
The other girls broke out into hysterical laughter.  
  
"But wait till you hear this Gretchen, Mimi actually has a crush on Philip Kiriakis!" Jan added with malice.  
  
Gretchen looked at Jan with wide-eyed shock.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you have to be kidding me!" She turned her attention back to Mimi, looking down upon her like she was yesterday's trash.  
  
"PHILIP? LIKE YOU? Oh please! How pathetic! I'm sure Philip would get a good laugh out of that one!"  
  
Chloe listened even closer. They were bringing Philip into this too.  
  
Mimi protested vehemently. "You're wrong! Philip's my friend just like Belle and Shawn!"  
  
"Oh please, they feel sorry for you! And as for Philip, he's just using you, making a joke out of you like he did with Ghoul Girl at first! But at least Vampira has her looks to offer! YOU---you have nothing--Cow! MOO! MOO!"  
  
The other girls joined in, laughing at Mimi, making cow noises and calling her beggar girl, imitating her begging for money.  
  
The noises absolutely disgusted Chloe, but a part of her was still unable to move. She had been on the receiving end of that cruel sickening chanting many times, quite a few times by Mimi herself. She had to learn how to take it. Mimi should be able to take it too, right? After all, SHE was one of the people who engaged in the horrendous plot to expose her to the whole school. If she had any decency in her she would have stopped it, right? The question was though, could she (Chloe) sit there and listen to this without doing anything about it?  
  
Also, if she could, did it make her just as bad as her tormenters?  
  
Tears started to come from Mimi's eyes; she wiped them away quickly. She put her hands over her ears, but found herself unable to take any more, remembering being in middle school, without anyone to defend her, the name calling, the chanting.remembering just a couple of years ago, hurrying to school, sneaking into the locker rooms to take a shower, hoping no one would see her, only to be confronted with their vicious remarks about how dirty and smelly she was, the name calling starting out all over again.  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
No longer grappling with which decision was right, Chloe started to get up from the bench, hearing Mimi's scream. She had to stop this before it got any worse, as laughable as that was! Like it could get any worse.  
  
Mimi dropped the rag, pushing her way through the chanting girls, through the double doors, out into the hallway, running through it tearfully, blindingly.  
  
Chloe, before she could reach the chanting girls, heard someone running the opposite way, catching just a glimpse of Mimi as she bolted out of the double doors of the locker rooms. Chloe ran to the entrance, calling out : "Mimi wait! MIMI!" She ran out the front doors to the school, but saw no sign of her. She had just disappeared.  
  
Chloe headed back to the locker rooms, letting the doors slam behind her.  
  
"YOU ARE SICKENING." She cut through their laughter angrily, watching as they turned around to face her in shock and surprise. "You are all a poor excuse for human beings because the only joy you get is from watching others in PAIN!"  
  
Chloe went on, beyond upset, finally getting out everything she had wanted to get out so many times before. "You are the ones that are PATHETIC, total DEGENERATES!" Chloe laughed at their look of confusion.  
  
"Oh my, that word must be too advanced for your feeble vocabulary! Well, you can look it up when you're in reform school. Since that will probably be the ONE thing you have to look forward to in your future. OH, and last of all, Philip is NOTHING like you said. He DETESTS your kind."  
  
They just stared at her, speechless. Chloe turned and walked out of the locker rooms, feeling kind of good that she had let them have it, but also worried.  
  
She had to find Philip.  
  
****  
  
"So Monster, ready for a little exercise and some fresh air?"  
  
Philip asked Poseidon as he started to saddle him up for an afternoon ride. With just a couple of more days till baseball practice started, and a day off from work at Titan, he had come home straight from school.  
  
Poseidon let out a sound and Philip laughed.  
  
"Sounds like you're just as ready as me to get away for a bit.okay, we'll be off soon."  
  
****  
  
Upset, hurt and feeling lost, she continued running without direction, uncertain of where she was going to.just needing to get away from it .the chanting, the cruel vicious words.the memories.  
  
****  
  
Chloe walked into Dot Com, sitting down. She had looked all over school for Philip, finding no sign of him. He must have left right after school, she thought. Next, she had tried to find Shawn and Belle, coming up empty once again. Dot Com seemed like a good place to head to next, since it was such a popular hang-out for all of them, but once again, no one she was looking for was there.  
  
She took out her cell phone.  
  
****  
  
Philip took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket, leaving it on the shelf in the stables. Then he walked back over to his horse, getting up on him.  
  
"No distractions today Poseidon, just you, me, and the elements."  
  
Horse and rider headed outside as the abandoned cell phone began to signal a call.  
  
****  
  
Chloe sighed. First, she tried the house, finding out that he was out for the day. Nice vague answer from the Kiriakis mansion. Next, she tried his cell phone, getting no answer.  
  
She put her cell phone down, wondering why this was all so important to her anyway, considering the person she was attempting to help was one of her worst enemies, somebody who had done something to her so horrible and reprehensible..  
  
She had no clear answers. She only knew she had to do something.  
  
****  
  
"Okay, Shawn, where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see very soon. Just be patient.  
  
Belle gave her boyfriend a look of annoyance. As soon as school had let out for the day he met her at her locker, saying he had somewhere he wanted them to go together. Then before she knew it, she was in his car with him, on the road to.well, who knows where.  
  
Shawn pulled into a parking lot, stopping the car once he found a place to park. He turned to Belle with a grin.  
  
"Now do you know where we are?"  
  
Belle looked around with confusion. "No. Come on Shawn, tell me what's going on."  
  
"Look around Belle."  
  
Belle gave him another annoyed looked, but searched the old looking area with her eyes again, stopping on a familiar looking sign.  
  
"Oh my gosh Shawn!" She exclaimed with excitement. "This is that old movie theatre we used to come to as kids, because we liked how big it was and the fact that it was kind of mysterious.."  
  
"Finally you remember.You forgot though that it was haunted!"  
  
Belle raised her eyebrows with worry, then frowned. "Oh don't you try to scare me!"  
  
Shawn laughed. "Okay, okay! I thought it would be kind of fun for us to take in a movie here for the day, instead of at boring same-o same-o Salem Place. You know together, just us. What do you say?"  
  
Belle reached over and hugged him, giving him a long, more than satisfactory kiss. "Oh Shawn, I can't believe this, how romantic of you! Whisking your girlfriend away to a place that holds precious memories! You wonderful sweetie!"  
  
Shawn frowned a little, after smiling with contentment from her very pleasing kiss.  
  
"Please don't call me that Belle!"  
  
Belle laughed. "Oh, sorry, don't want to ruin your tough guy reputation!"  
  
Shawn smiled. "Come on, let's get going so we can be in time for the movie." He got out of the car, opening her side for her. "And we won't need these." He was referring to their cell phones, which he started to put under the seat.  
  
"You're right, we won't." Belle grinned, taking his hand that he offered, then walking with him towards the movie theatre, their arms around each other.  
  
****  
  
Chloe sighed, after failing in reaching Shawn and Belle. They were probably out together.  
  
So.what next?  
  
****  
  
She kept running, the vicious words and name-calling ringing through her ears over and over again.  
  
She found herself at a familiar place, but even there the chanting didn't stop, the sight of their spiteful faces, the sounds of their cruel voices. She ran away again, like a lost stray, her only awareness being that she had to go far, far, away.  
  
Anything to make the horrible ringing stop.  
  
****  
  
The sun was peeking through the clouds on what could be called a mild, yet somewhat chilly day, as Philip and Poseidon rode through the peaceful Kiriakis grounds.  
  
Enjoying the fresh air and tranquility, Philip turned Poseidon towards the hill, starting up it.  
  
****  
  
Chloe looked up to see a familiar face. She watched as he headed over.  
  
Brady walked over to Chloe, his pleasant expression turning to one of concern as he noticed her distress. He sat down across from her. "Okay, what happened? I can tell by the look on your face that something's wrong."  
  
"The Vipers of Salem High have struck again."  
  
Brady reached out for her hand, holding it in his, his face showing even more worry. "What did they do to you this time?" He asked in a clipped, angry voice. He was tired of the shenanigans of some of those jealous vindictive people she went to school with. It was nothing new to him. Every high school went through the problem to some degree. It just seemed like at Salem High, Chloe was one of the favored targets.  
  
Chloe shook her head. "It wasn't me they were picking on this time. It was Mimi."  
  
She started to explain.  
  
****  
  
Philip fed Poseidon a carrot, giving him a pat on the head, taking in the surroundings with his blue eyes. In front of him was an incredible view of almost all of Salem. Surrounding him were tall and broad trees, just starting to show new forms of Spring life. In the middle of a formation of trees lay the tiny winding creek, the water in it flowing freely again, a small quaint bridge arching over it.  
  
He gave Poseidon one more friendly pat, then sat down on the ground, noticing the dry grass back in view, and the wildflowers that were starting to blossom. He picked up one, taking in the scent, the subtle and natural fragrance reminding him of Mimi.  
  
A lot of things made him think of her lately, like this place for one.  
  
After the island, his physical health had been a little shaky. He was told by his doctor to not engage in any physical activity that was too strenuous. Football, what he was normally playing at that time of year, was out of the question. Horseback riding, thankfully, was an activity he could engage in that wasn't too strenuous and that got him out of the house, which was a major comfort. With his parents watching over him like a hawk after the island, anything to get away from their watchful eye was welcome.  
  
He had ridden quite a bit as a child, but after he had been sent to boarding school, his interest went away. He was too involved in the numerous sports he played at school. Then, when he came back home to attend high school in Salem, his increased social life, though he had never had trouble being popular, coupled with the team sports he played, took away most chances to go riding. He was just too busy. Then later, he met Chloe, who ended up occupying at first his mind, later his heart, constantly.  
  
After the island, though, riding became a solution to his physical limitations. After riding Poseidon a bit, reestablishing the close relationship between horse and rider, they discovered together the hill that led to a secret hideaway, a sanctuary away from the rest of the world...a world that had become confusing, wonderful and frightening for him, all at the same time.  
  
Death briefly knocking at your door could do that for a person.  
  
Riding was the perfect remedy to his problems because it gave him time to think, to contemplate more on things that he had never bothered to think about before. He learned to be more appreciative of what he had, accept what he couldn't, yet fight for what would benefit him inwardly, no matter how hard the battle would be. His secret hideaway was where he came to reflect and process new things in his mind. The peaceful and beautiful setting was an added bonus. It was a special place that he could go to alone. The only one he shared it with was his beloved horse.  
  
That is until he shared it with a special friend.  
  
****  
  
She finally stopped, gasping, her lungs burning from the continuous running. The tears streamed down her face, her body shaking as she looked around.  
  
****  
  
"This is bad." Brady said with feeling, after Chloe finished telling him what happened.  
  
"Yeah, it is.it's just."  
  
"What?"  
  
Chloe laughed sardonically. "Why does it even bother me so much? I mean, after all the things she did to me.I had to go through that same type of name calling day after day and I ran away a couple of times, but most of the time I just took it quietly. As awful as this is too, it's not the same as being exposed to the whole school! That was just a complete nightmare and she was involved in it. She helped plan it all out. So why SHOULD I be so concerned about this? Why should it bother me?"  
  
Brady could tell she hoped he had the answers to her questions. He massaged her hand with his, still holding it, giving her a small smile. "Because you're human Chloe and a good person that doesn't like seeing others get hurt."  
  
"I don't know how true that second part is. I told you once before some of the things I did to her. I'm not proud of them, but at the time I did them with no remorse. I wanted to hurt her, the same way she hurt me. Today though, it was just terrible. They hit all her weak spots, bringing up anything that would cause upset or pain. She did so little to defend herself. She just took it and so they raked her over the coals. If that had happened the summer after the Last Blast, I probably would have thought she deserved it, but today it just left me feeling.it made me remember all the horrible things they did to me."  
  
Brady could understand her not so friendly feelings towards Mimi. Mimi had done a lot to hurt Chloe in the past, but as Chloe had just said, she had also retaliated at times. He would never think she was wrong to not like Mimi. Her reasons for not wanting to be friends with her were completely understandable. But it didn't take away from Brady's feelings towards Mimi, either. He still remembered when she and Belle were just little girls playing together and Mimi coming over to the house many times. He would always think fondly of her, believing that some of the awful things she had done were due to low self esteem, fear and pain inflicted by others.  
  
"And it made you feel bad for her, didn't it? And that surprises you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Chloe there are always troublemakers in school, people who like to hurt others. The truth is, I don't honestly believe that Mimi LIKES hurting other people. I think she used to do it because it was a way to avoid getting hurt herself. It was the one thing she had to protect herself from being teased and being made fun of. I've always believed that Mimi's a good person and I think way down deep, you believe it too."  
  
Chloe gave him a skeptical look. "I think it has to do more with Philip and Shawn and Belle. She's their friend and if anything ever happened to her it would affect them."  
  
Brady nodded his head. "Well, you're right about that. You said you called them, but couldn't get in touch. Did you try Mimi's house?"  
  
"No. I'm not exactly on first terms with her family."  
  
Brady took his cell phone out.  
  
"Then I'll call."  
  
****  
  
The first time he had taken her there had been after she had to identify her attacker. After such an emotionally draining day, he thought it would be good for them to do something fun together. He took her up to his special spot, where they enjoyed warm food, drinks, and companionable conversation. Then he took her up again on Christmas Eve, showing her the fantastic view of the Salem lights during the holidays. Once again, they simply enjoyed each other's company, talking honestly and easily with each other.  
  
It was friendship, pure and simple.  
  
Philip fingered the flower in his hand, turning it. He had never had that with Chloe: friendship.  
  
If he had been asked before, he would have denied it, but now he knew it was true and he no longer felt like living in a world of falsehoods. What they had was definitely special and he would never regret it, but there had always been something not quite right. Chloe had seen it. Now, finally, he did. He had changed with her and yes, change could be a good thing, but not when it meant you were no longer true to yourself, not when it made you doubt yourself.  
  
He turned to look at the creek, getting up to walk over toward it. He squatted down next to the small clear body of water, listening to the soft sounds it made. He took the flower in his hand, placing it into the shallow depths, watching the tiny currents start to move it away from where he was now sitting. Interesting, how time and reflection could make you feel differently about things. Never before had he understood friendship as much as he did now. His friendship with Mimi was just something so special, so special it even held him back at times.  
  
If they became more what could it lead to?  
  
As much as he had his fears though, he knew hers were even bigger. She was so strong, but.  
  
If only she didn't doubt herself some times.  
  
He knew he hadn't alleviated her fears when he said he wanted to take it slow. Obviously, that had just caused more doubt. He didn't want to rush something that meant so much and ruin it. Of course, he still wasn't sure if she saw it that way.  
  
If only he could help her to see.  
  
His hand touched something soft as he moved it a little. He looked down at the object, a stem with white fly-away particles around it. He flashbacked to being a child, surrounded by tall weeds, and strange looking flowers or weeds.  
  
He had never been sure what to call them.  
  
His friends were there with him too, on what had been one of those lazy days of summer they had shared together. Mimi and Belle had made up their own names for them, or maybe it was just a name they had heard before.  
  
{Look Belle, fairies, let's make a wish on them!}  
  
{Oooohh, okay Meems!}  
  
That day he and Shawn had laughed at the vision of the two girls blowing on the stems, making the fuzzy part of the flower float away, but later they had gotten their own, making their own wishes, all of them laughing together.  
  
Now with a smile, he remembered that day, watching her spin around and around, giggling, her ponytails flying through the air as she blew and watched the particles fly away with eyes of wonder..her summer dress moving with the motion.  
  
He picked up the 'fairy' now, standing aways from the creek, then closed his eyes and started to blow.opening them again after a bit, watching as the fuzzy little pieces blew away.  
  
****  
  
She stopped at a tiny patch of dried grass.reaching down for a white fragile looking flower (weed). She smiled a bit, tears still coming from her eyes, remembering what they had called them. With shaky breaths, she closed her eyes, then blew, watching the tiny particles drift away.  
  
****  
  
"Oh Shawn, wasn't that movie just wonderful?" Belle gushed as her boyfriend opened the car door for her, then got in on his side.  
  
"Actually, I thought it was going to have more action." He replied, not entirely impressed. He closed his door, putting on his seatbelt, then started the car, noticing Belle reaching for the hidden cell phones, turning them back on, but putting them back down on the floor.  
  
"I thought it had plenty of action!" Belle said slyly.  
  
Shawn laughed. "Yeah, well I meant."  
  
Belle waved her hand quickly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what you meant. More stunts and car chases, right?"  
  
"Right!" Shawn added. "Nothing wrong with that."  
  
Belle just shook her head, though a bit amused. Then she changed the subject. "Shawn, do you think it's going to take much longer for Philip and Mimi to become more than just friends? I mean, don't you think they make a cute couple?"  
  
Shawn proceeded with caution. Oh-oh, if she was up to any more matchmaking.  
  
"I think they may be getting there, but I think also if it happens, it happens."  
  
"And you say you like action?" Belle responded dryly. "How can you be so casual about it?"  
  
"I just don't think we should interfere."  
  
Let's see how she'd react to that.  
  
"ME?" Belle asked innocently. "Interfere?"  
  
Shawn rolled his eyes, smiling afterwards as Belle giggled.  
  
"Okay, okay, I promise to stay out of it." Belle said resignedly, when suddenly her cell phone began to ring.  
  
She picked it up. "Hello."  
  
****  
  
Everything was so familiar, yet different in ways too. She made her way through.turning a corner, then sitting down. She reached for the red cord, taking the plastic shaped heart out of her blouse. She placed it against the side of her cheek, remembering that day with him in the rain, how he had tasted the skin of her neck with his lips, then found the necklace, his eyes full of wonder as he looked at her.  
  
She closed her eyes, taking in her surroundings, just starting to feel the cold that she had been numb to earlier.  
  
****  
  
As the afternoon sun started to fade away, Philip and Poseidon made their way down the hill.  
  
****  
  
Shawn and Belle ran into Dot Com. Shawn pointed out Brady and Chloe.  
  
"There they are Belle!"  
  
Belle followed her boyfriend over to the booth, frantic about her missing friend. Chloe's explanation about what happened in the locker rooms had just sounded so awful. She hoped Mimi was alright.  
  
"So, have you guys heard anything?" Shawn asked as he and Belle slid into the seat opposite of Brady and Chloe.  
  
"Not a thing." Brady answered.  
  
"You said you tried her home too?" Belle asked.  
  
"Yeah, but her mom didn't know where she was." Chloe replied.  
  
Brady added something that he hoped would help. "We still haven't been able to reach Philip. Maybe we're worrying for nothing. There is the possibility she's with him."  
  
Belle moved closer to Shawn, feeling him hold her tightly and securely. "I hope so.I really hope so."  
  
****  
  
Philip put Poseidon back in his stall, after rubbing him down and feeding him a carrot. He petted his horse, thinking about someone.  
  
"You know what Monster, I think I'm going to call her."  
  
Poseidon neighed in response.  
  
Philip chuckled. "Oh, you like that idea, do you?"  
  
He walked over to get his cell phone as it began to signal a call. He hurried a little more, picking it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
****  
  
All those words they had said to her, those awful things about her and her family, especially how they had talked about her family.  
  
Why?  
  
They didn't know anything about them! You idiot, she thought. They said it because they knew it would affect you.they WANTED to hurt you.  
  
If only she could be someone strong like.like Chloe. At first she had always remained silent, but later she had even added a little of her own. But you.Mimi thought.you were so weak that you stooped down to their level. When you saw that they were going to leave you alone because they found a new target you jumped right on in, doing to HER what they did to you..How PATHETIC!.and weak.  
  
Fresh tears fell from her eyes, landing onto the plastic necklace that she still held against her face.  
  
She felt so lost.so cold.  
  
****  
  
"WHAT?" Philip ran over to his friends, letting the door to Dot Com close on its own. He turned to Chloe, remaining standing. "Tell me! You barely said anything on the phone. You just asked if Mimi was with me and when I said no, you told me to come over here!" He looked at her frantically, his forehead wrinkled with worry.  
  
"I was in the locker rooms and I heard all this noise, so I moved closer to hear what it was about. After a while I recognized the voices." Chloe started out.  
  
"Yeah?" Philip asked pensively.  
  
"It was those girls, you know some of the ones that used to pick on me. Belle knows one of them pretty well from cheerleading, Gretchen."  
  
Philip cut in. "Yeah, I know her too. So?"  
  
"They were picking on Mimi, all of them, including Jan. They were calling her things like poor beggar girl, bringing up everything that happened when she was homeless, even calling her father a deadbeat."  
  
Philip closed his eyes, wishing he had been there for her, so he could give them a piece of his mind. "DAMN!"  
  
"It gets worse." Chloe continued. "They totally let her have it, even bringing up something about how they used to call her COW?"  
  
Philip opened his eyes, looking confused and angry. "What? When did that ever happen?" He looked to Shawn and Belle for an answer, but they looked just as confused.  
  
"They said it was something they used to call her in middle school."  
  
Philip looked to Belle. "That was when Shawn and I were at boarding school. Do you remember anything Belle?"  
  
Belle shook her head. "No. But Mimi and I barely saw each other during that time. We had no classes together and I had cheerleading and dance. They probably kept it hush-hush, since Mimi and I are so close."  
  
Philip was getting impatient. This wasn't going to solve anything. He wanted to know where she was NOW.  
  
"So where is she? Where's Mimi NOW?"  
  
Brady and Chloe looked at each other.  
  
"Come on you guys, tell me!"  
  
Chloe spoke again. "She ran out Philip. She screamed at them to stop and then she left in such a hurry. I tried to stop her. I probably should have done something to stop IT, but I.it was like reliving all the name calling that happened to me and then I saw that screen go up at the Last Blast again, everyone's faces.."  
  
Chloe's voice dropped off a little unsteadily. Brady reached for her hand. "I did go back and tell them what I thought of their cruelty, but I.you have to understand, I just can't totally forget what Mimi did to ME."  
  
Philip nodded his head, understanding, but still worried about the person he now felt so close to. "Okay. You guys called her house and everything?"  
  
"Yeah." Brady answered. "Belle even tried some of her friends and Chloe and I looked around Salem Place a bit before Shawn and Belle came."  
  
"What about the center?"  
  
"OH my gosh Philip, I forgot all about the center!" Belle added excitedly as Philip took out his cell phone and started to call.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Chloe asked with curiosity.  
  
Shawn answered her. "Mimi volunteers part time at a homeless center."  
  
Chloe reacted a bit surprised. But she said nothing as Philip finished his call.  
  
"She's not there." He raised his hand to his forehead in frustration. "Oh man." He closed his eyes, trying to think of where she might have gone.  
  
"Maybe the pier." Shawn put in. "It's not completely dark yet."  
  
Philip suddenly opened his eyes, a thought running through his mind.  
  
"Maybe, but.I think I have another place."  
  
He looked at Shawn. "Shawn, can you and Belle go over to the pier while I check out another spot.I think she might be there.."  
  
****  
  
Mimi looked up at the sky, now that the sun had passed away from sight. It would be night soon. She should leave.  
  
****  
  
Philip sat down on the cold swing, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the chains. She wasn't there. He had been so sure she would be. But there was no sign of her.  
  
"Oh Meems, where are you?"  
  
He whispered desperately out to the non-responsive night.  
  
****  
  
"Philly, I wish you were with me." She whispered in quiet plea, shivering.  
  
****  
  
His cell phone rang. He opened his eyes suddenly, taking it out of his pocket briskly.  
  
"Did you find her?" He asked excitedly, the hopefulness on his face draining away as he heard the negative response. He sighed, wishing.  
  
Wait a minute!  
  
****  
  
Chloe turned to Brady. "That was Shawn and Belle. They didn't find her and neither did Philip, but they said that he thought of another place."  
  
"I wonder what place."  
  
****  
  
Philip closed the door to his Mazda Tribute, then started to make his way through.  
  
He stopped, noticing a fairy, sitting, right there, on the ground, the particles most likely blown away. He studied it for a minute, then started to get up, looking around.  
  
"Please let this be a sign" He sighed.  
  
"Mimi.you have to be here."  
  
Okay, this didn't totally come out of left field. I don't know how many people remember, but when Mimi was staying with Nancy she had a talk with her once about how she had been teased before Chloe. She told her how the kids had called her 'stick girl' then later called her 'Cow.' She also told her how the teasing started up again when she was homeless. She admitted to Nancy too, that one of the reasons why she had teased Chloe was so that she wouldn't be teased anymore. So, the Cow idea is actually from the show. Thank you Days of our Lives.  
  
I thought it would be interesting too, for Chloe to be there when Mimi was being taunted, to show her reaction and have her actually trying to help Mimi in her own way, despite their dislike for each other. 


	29. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Solidarity  
  
"I wonder what place he was talking about."  
  
"I don't know." Chloe answered uncertainly. "Belle and Shawn didn't say anything else. I guess we'll just have to wait till they get here to find out more."  
  
****  
  
"Shawn, I'm getting so worried. It'll be dark soon."  
  
Shawn tried to give Belle a reassuring look as he drove back to Dot Com. "We're just going to have to trust Philip, Belle.trust that he'll find her."  
  
****  
  
He was still holding the 'fairy' in his hand, as he looked around. He directed his attention back to the 'fairy' in his hand. It was going to turn to night soon. He couldn't waste time. He let the 'fairy' fall out of his grip, walking slowly through the area, searching.  
  
****  
  
Chloe and Brady watched anxiously as the front door opened. Shawn and Belle stepped through it, quickly making their way over to the booth.  
  
"So, Philip went to go find her?"  
  
"Yes." Belle answered her brother as she and Shawn once again sat down on the opposite side of the booth.  
  
"Did he say where he was going to go look for her?"  
  
"He was really vague about it. He just said that it was somewhere she went to when she was at her most desperate."  
  
Chloe clapped a hand over her mouth at Shawn's words, then spoke excitedly. "OH my gosh, I know where he's going!"  
  
****  
  
The coolness that came with the approaching night was beginning to make her feel bitterly cold, but.  
  
She still just couldn't get up and leave. At first it had been a place she feared. It was so desolate, dark and dangerous, but with time she began to grow accustomed to it. She learned that just because something looked a certain way on the outside, that didn't necessarily affect it on the inside.  
  
Of course once things got better, she went back to caring about the little things again, the superficial things. She forgot what she had learned. She felt herself getting weak again, giving in to jealousy and fear. She let herself become a part of something that now disgusted her.  
  
Her body trembled.  
  
****  
  
"Oh poor Mimi! You really think that's where she went to Chloe?"  
  
Chloe responded to her friend's worried state of mind. "Yeah Belle, I think so."  
  
"To go there.OH Shawn, she must feel so lost!"  
  
Shawn hugged Belle, comforting her.  
  
****  
  
The Streets.  
  
When he was gambling he had spent some time out on them, but he had never gone out as far as this. The furthest he had been out to were to some of the back areas of town, but still near the established businesses, where mostly so-called 'normal' people resided.  
  
But this.  
  
This was the area that every town had, yet every town also wanted to forget about. Hush-hush. No one wanted to talk about it. No one wanted to admit it. This was the place where the deadbeats, the losers, the tawdry, the lazy people lived. They didn't matter, right?  
  
Philip shook his head, realizing that was how he USED to feel. It made him ashamed to think he had once regarded THESE kinds of people as bums, derelicts. They deserved it because they CHOSE to live this way. If they really wanted a job, they would find one, pure and simple, right?  
  
Yes, in some cases. Some of these individuals that lived here did let their lives go down the drain, let their well beings fall apart, but others.this was no choice. This was reality, this was the way it was. They had NO alternative.  
  
How lucky he was to live in such wealth and prosperity, he realized, as he walked through the grimy, desolate area. Just one flip of the coin and he could have been here, living like this, not knowing where his next meal was even going to come from. Now he understood how horribly awful she must have felt when she had nowhere to live, when she had to dig through garbage cans to find food. Now he saw how lonely and lost she must have been.  
  
He couldn't keep himself from staring as he moved from one corner to the next. A part of him was even a little frightened. This was so new to him. He watched an expensive, yet too flashy looking car pull up to a corner. A girl dressed very provocatively came out of it, watching him as he watched her. She flashed him a sexy smile. He found it hard to take his eyes away because she looked so outlandish, so overly done, yet she also looked.  
  
He shook his head, looking away. She was probably as young as he was yet here she was.definitely not ready to go to school..more like ready to go to work.  
  
Down a darkened alley way, he saw two men standing together exchanging money. Philip looked away when they turned to look at him.  
  
He continued to search for her.  
  
The sky above brought no more light to the ground below, to the streets he was walking on. Night had come and as the darkness continued to grow, the streets came to life. Out came the runaways, the sellers and buyers, and the homeless.  
  
As he searched every hidden back street he noticed them, talking to pawn brokers, hoping to get some bucks, digging out of large garbage bins, looking for.food? And just sitting down looking.  
  
So many of them had that same look, the look of someone who believes society has let them down, has abandoned them.  
  
They were young, old.every imaginable age. Some were alone and some looked like entire families. They created their own bonfires, holding out their hands to keep warm, many of them dressed shabbily and inadequately for the cold.  
  
He saw a little boy, probably only five years old, sitting there, shivering as his mother?.dug through a pile of garbage. It made him feel sick inside to see. It made him worry for her.  
  
"Mimi, what you went through." he whispered quietly to himself, now seeing first hand fully what life was like for the less fortunate.  
  
"Hey, give you 50 bucks for the jacket bud."  
  
Philip stopped in shock, feeling someone grab his arm, disturbing him from his thoughts. He stared at the poorly dressed young man. "What?"  
  
The guy looked at Philip with annoyance. "The jacket, you know, what you're wearing, I'll give you 50 bucks for it!.Hey, you're not from around here are you? You might want to leave. You totally stick out like a sore thumb."  
  
"I'm looking for a friend." Philip couldn't believe he was actually talking to this guy, this guy that offered him 50 dollars.for a $300 jacket! But the guy, once he got past his disheveled look, seemed alright.  
  
"What, she some runaway or something? She sell her body for dinero?"  
  
Philip shook his head. "No, no. She just.she used to live out here, not by choice of course."  
  
Philip was almost sorry for his last words. The guy was gazing at him with a look of pure contempt.  
  
"Oh yeah, no one wants to be out here, with the DIRTY people, the vagrants. Why don't you just get back in your little fancy car and go back to your fancy little house pretty boy?!"  
  
Philip reached for the man's arm before he could angrily leave. "I'm sorry. I'm just.I'm not used to any of this and I'm worried about my friend. I didn't mean to sound like some rich snob."  
  
The guy shook his hand at Philip. "Yeah, whatever. What's her name? Maybe I've seen her around."  
  
Philip hesitated. He didn't know even know this guy. He could be some total psycho. The more he talked to him though, the more normal he seemed to be.he couldn't go on his whole life judging people by how they looked. "Mimi."  
  
The guy smiled. "Hey, I remember her a couple of years back. She's cool, funny."  
  
Philip smiled after getting over his initial shock that the guy knew Mimi. "So you haven't seen her out here, tonight?"  
  
"Nah, I haven't seen her in years, but listen bud, look all the way down the alleys if you really want to find her. She was pretty crafty I remember, and good at finding hidden little corners. Just watch yourself though, okay? You definitely stand out around here with how you're dressed and everything, but you're main problemo is that you keep staring. Try to blend in more and no one will bother you."  
  
Philip smiled again. "Thanks for the advice."  
  
He took out a twenty dollar bill, handing it to the guy. "Here."  
  
The young man looked at him with disgust. "I don't want your stupid charity!"  
  
Philip shook his head. "It's not charity. It's payback for the street advice and for your help with finding Mimi. Please, take it. It's just my way of saying thanks."  
  
The young man looked at Philip a little suspiciously, but finally took the money. "All right, as long as you put it that way. I hope you find her soon. She's a good kid."  
  
Philip nearly laughed. The guy he was talking to didn't seem too old himself, but it was like this lifestyle seemed to age people so fast. "Yeah, she's my best friend.I better go."  
  
****  
  
She lay her head against the cold, rusty metal. Here, it was so different. Here, the only thing anyone cared about was SURVIVAL. It was the one thing that mattered. No one teased anyone about what they wore or how they looked. The only thing that mattered was that you found something to eat, or that you got money.  
  
Anything, as long as you made it to see the next day.  
  
****  
  
Philip sighed. Where was she? He had scoured every hidden corner, every dark alleyway and he still hadn't found her. Maybe she didn't come here. Maybe he was way off in his way of thinking. But if she wasn't here, where did she go?  
  
He sat down on the sidewalk outside a pawn shop, holding his head in his hands. Frustrated and filled with anxiety he just sat there.  
  
Finally, he opened his eyes, looking down at the ground, noticing another abandoned 'fairy.'  
  
"What?" He questioned, picking it up, seeing something else, something he hadn't caught before, but now that he was sitting.  
  
He got up, still holding the 'fairy,' making his way down a hidden alley.  
  
Finding.  
  
****  
  
They sat there, waiting for word, waiting for news, suddenly hearing one of their cell phones ring.  
  
Brady picked it up, speaking for just a minute, then ended the conversation.  
  
"Good news guys."  
  
****  
  
Philip sighed with relief, hanging up his cell phone.  
  
He found her!  
  
There she sat, behind a large trash bin, at the end of an alley that was at first sight not even noticeable. It was well hidden behind a couple of broken down fences. All that mattered to him now though was that he had found her.  
  
"Oh Mimi."  
  
Philip ran over to her, getting down on the soiled ground without a thought, hurriedly taking off his black leather jacket, wrapping it around her trembling shoulders.  
  
"Meems, Meems, Meems."  
  
He whispered, holding her against his chest, rocking her in his arms. "It's okay now.you're not alone."  
  
With disbelief, she looked up at him, afraid that if she even blinked he would disappear. She was having trouble grasping the fact that he was actually there. She had been shocked to look up earlier and see him standing there. Then when he hurried over, placing his jacket around her shoulders, she just sat there, stunned.  
  
Now she felt his warm caring embrace as he held her tightly. But way at the back of her mind, as she closed her eyes and cried softly in his arms, she wondered.  
  
What was he doing there?  
  
Intense relief entered his mind now that he had found her, now that he held her securely in his arms. It was a bit of a surprise at first, how he felt so much better now that he had found her, because only recently he started seeing the truth. His feelings for her were changing.  
  
It wasn't that their friendship was diminishing. If anything, it had grown stronger. Instead of weakening the bond, their temporary separation had shown him how much being able to communicate with her day after day meant to him.  
  
He felt empty without it.  
  
Surrounded by the foul smell of garbage all around him, he concentrated on only one sensation: the redolent fragrance of wildflowers that she seemed to always carry with her. He closed his eyes now, nestling his face into her soft auburn hair.  
  
That day they were caught in the rain, he found himself taken by surprise at the novel emotions and feelings that were starting to enter his mind and heart. Just the sight of her, rivulets of rain water falling from her face, from her lashes.the beauty she radiated as she looked up to the sky with an expression of wonder and joy.then tasting the sweetness of her.it had made him almost dizzy.unsettled.  
  
Tonight, unable to find her at first, he felt an urgency, a helplessness. Now that he was with her he knew, their relationship was not getting weaker, it was only getting stronger, and slowly it was changing.  
  
For now though, he wanted to do only one thing.to help her.  
  
Mimi raised her face to look up at him again. "What.why.you're here?"  
  
Her voice was so uncertain and shaky that it alarmed him. "I came to find you. I was worried." He stroked her hair, not taking his eyes away from her face.  
  
"But.but how did you even know?"  
  
"Don't worry about that now." Philip answered her softly, pulling his jacket closer around her body. "I can't believe you're out here in this cold.dressed the way you are." He was referring to the fact that she was wearing a pastel floral dress with a pale orange sweater over it, but nothing else. "Where is your jacket?"  
  
"I.I forgot it. I ran out of there so fast I.oh, you don't even know."  
  
"No, no I do." He reassured her. "I know basically what happened. I know that Gretchen, Jan and some of those other girls were giving you a hard time, that they said some really stupid things." With the touch of his hands he started to gently remove the tears from her face, using them as a tissue.  
  
Oh, the sweetness with which he was wiping her tears away, one by one.  
  
"How.how could you know?"  
  
"Chloe told me." He answered simply.  
  
The name took her aback. "Chloe? How? She was there?"  
  
He continued to wipe away her tears, his fingers stroking the soft skin of her cheeks now. "Yeah. She heard most of it from what she told me. She tried to follow you, to stop you, but you ran out of there so fast."  
  
Mimi could hardly believe any of what she was hearing, as she distantly felt his hands move down to near her chin. Chloe had actually tried to help her?  
  
"I can't believe.So, she, told you what happened?"  
  
Philip finished wiping the last of her tears. "Yeah. We've been looking for you everywhere."  
  
"WE?"  
  
Why did she seem so surprised?  
  
"Yes, WE. Mimi, the minute I knew I started looking for you. And not just me.Brady, Chloe, Shawn, Belle.we've all been looking for you. We were worried!" With one hand, he combed through her hair, moving it away from her face.  
  
"You were?"  
  
Philip looked at her with frustration. "Yes. Of course we were. We all care about you!"  
  
Mimi regarded him skeptically as he slowly removed his hand from her hair. How he kept touching her.she definitely wasn't complaining though. "Well the rest of you might, but Chloe? I doubt she was that worried. She doesn't exactly like me much."  
  
Philip countered. "Well, you don't like her that much either."  
  
He had her there. "No.you're right."  
  
"She was concerned."  
  
Mimi started to respond, but Philip cut her off gently. He still wanted to make sure she was okay and find out more about what happened. For too long he had tried to avoid problems.to let them go. With her, he learned to face his fears, his uncertainties, and now he wanted to help her face hers. He wanted to be there for her, pure and simple.  
  
"Listen, right now I'm more interested in knowing how you're doing." He moved away from her a bit, noticing that she was shivering less now that she had the warmth of his jacket around her shoulders.  
  
Mimi kept staring at him, unable to get over the shock of him being there. "I can't believe you're here. Look at what you're wearing."  
  
She was referring to the fact that he was dressed in a light blue sweater and beige pants, expensive designer clothes that were not meant for dark alleys. But there he was, sitting on the stained dirty ground, his back against a large rusty dingy garbage dumpster, with foul odors subjugating the air.all because of.her?  
  
No, it couldn't be, could it?, she asked herself with uncertainty.  
  
He smiled a little, the effect softening his facial features. "Yeah, I guess I am not exactly dressed right for here, but, oh well.You'll have to give me advance notice next time and I'll find something more appropriate."  
  
She nearly laughed at his silliness. "You're crazy! But really Philip.this isn't exactly the kind of place someone like you comes to. I bet you've never even been out here before."  
  
"Right again, but you're here and so now I am." He studied her face, able to tell she still wasn't convinced.she still didn't understand. He took her face into his hands, staring into her jade eyes.  
  
"Don't you get it? I came here to find you. I was frantic. I couldn't stand the thought of you being all alone after what happened. I don't care how dirty it is or anything. all I care about is you."  
  
Mimi felt tears welling in her eyes again at the fervor of emotion she heard in his voice, how his eyes spoke volumes. Her throat choked with feeling, she simply whispered: "Thank you."  
  
Philip smiled, slowly taking his hands away from her face. "Oh Meems, you don't have to thank me, not ever. I know they upset you, but.you should have just come to me."  
  
He touched her cheek again, stroking it with his fingers, catching on the tip of one a fresh tear. "Don't you know I'm always here for you?"  
  
Mimi's face dropped. "I.I had to get away.all I kept hearing was their voices, their chanting over and over again."  
  
With one hand, he clasped hers in it, with the other he lifted her chin gently to get her to look at him, lending her his strength.  
  
"Tell me what you kept hearing.let go of it Mimi, let me carry the weight."  
  
"I." She started hesitantly, but didn't continue.  
  
"Mimi, that night in the cabin, I told you about the island. I told you things I've never told anyone before. I didn't want to at first, but you convinced me to, you were there for me. After, it felt like this great weight had been taken off my back, it felt so much better. You helped me push the nightmares away Mimi. You helped me face my own fears. Now, let me help you face yours. Let me return the favor, please.Meems?"  
  
He was actually pleading with her, wanting to help her, his hand holding hers still, keeping it warm, making her feel safe. She stared to speak quietly, taking strength from him.  
  
"I.when it all started, when we first lost our house and we started living in the tent, when my dad went away to find work, I was scared, so scared at first. Connor was so sick by then and we.there was no alternative. I started selling anything I could, trying to find money any way I could. I started spending nights out.out here. It terrified me at first. It was so dark, so dismal, dirty, and there were all these strange people, but I.I.I told myself forget about all that. Don't you see Philip? That's what happens when you have almost nothing anymore. You stop caring about the things you used to. You develop a new layer of skin. You do what you have to."  
  
Her voice started to break off shakily, but after a bit she went on, her voice absolute.  
  
"You do what you have to, to survive, to make it to the next morning."  
  
Philip nodded his head, saying nothing. His hand continued to stroke hers, his other hand moving across her shoulder and arm reassuringly. For the first time he did understand what she was saying. Coming out here had shown him the kind of life she had been living for a while. It proved to him how incredibly strong she was.  
  
Mimi felt his understanding. She went on.  
  
"For a while this almost became home. I learned to not be afraid of it anymore. I met people and saw them for who they really were, not what they looked on the outside. But, when everything got better again, when I could go back to living "normally" again, it was like I forgot all I learned. I got weak again and selfish. I did all that stupid stuff to hurt Chloe and I let Jan use me. I made dumb decisions and I let myself become part of something so awful.it now disgusts me completely. That dumb internet prank.I ask myself now, how could I have done something so horrible?"  
  
He stroked her face with his fingers. "Hey.I did some pretty horrible things myself. You made a mistake, that's all. What matters is that you realize now how wrong it was. Mimi, we've both learned from our mistakes."  
  
"I know I would never do anything that horrible again. That's for sure. But one of the reasons I first started teasing Chloe, Philip.it's so cowardly. I wanted to make them stop. I would have done anything to make them stop."  
  
Philip's expression showed some confusion. "What do you mean, make them stop? Mimi, I know you've been teased by some of them from time to time, but what I heard from Chloe today. It kind of shocked me. I mean, when did all this get started?"  
  
"You weren't really around for most of it. You and Shawn were at boarding school and Belle and I, when we were in middle school, we didn't have any classes together. She had dance and cheerleading after school. My parents couldn't afford any of that so I just.I went home and watched TV.alone. We barely saw each other, so without any of my friends around I became their favorite target. At first they called me 'stick girl' and then later, after I.after my appearance changed as I grew into my teen years they called me."  
  
Her voice shakily dropped off as a flow of fresh tears came from her eyes. Philip squeezed her hand and with his other hand stroked her face gently, lifting the tears away with the touch of his fingers.  
  
"It's okay.just let go of it.I swear I won't let you fall."  
  
Mimi looked up at him, feeling such gratitude. How could one person be so gentle, so caring, so giving? How lucky she was to have him as her friend.  
  
"They.they called me 'Cow,' making noises as I walked by, laughing, smirking, anything they could do to make me feel.to make me upset. I tried to act like it didn't bother me, but.I guess I'm not as strong as Chloe. So many times I remember running away from them, running home, hearing them snicker because they had made me cry."  
  
Philip continued to just listen, knowing this was tough for her. She had kept so quiet about it. He had never really known. He guessed now, that Belle probably hadn't either.  
  
"Then high school came and Belle and I had home room together and we started being friends again, like we had never stopped, and Chloe came and I saw that they had a new target so I joined in. I thought, as long as they left me alone, that was all that mattered. I took the easy way out."  
  
"You can't totally blame yourself. I'm sure a lot of people would have done the same. It's a human reaction Mimi, wanting to protect yourself."  
  
"Yeah, but.it was wrong and it didn't work anyway. As soon as my dad lost his job, and I started sneaking into the locker rooms to take my showers, it all started up again. But by then, I felt so lost, so alone. I felt like I was losing Belle to Chloe. It made me hate her. I saw it, as she was taking away my best friend. I was so scared too that you guys would find out the truth, that I was homeless and that you guys would want nothing to do with me ever again. I felt so ashamed."  
  
"Why? Why would you feel ashamed? I still don't totally get that. It's not like you had any control over it. Your family didn't do anything wrong. You just fell upon hard times and needed some help."  
  
"Tell me Philip, the truth. What did you think the first time you heard about it? Did you think that. what you just said, or did you think there was a way we could have avoided it? Be honest with me."  
  
Philip smiled sadly. "You got me. You're good Meems. I didn't completely understand. When I first heard, I didn't see how your Dad could have just lost his job. I thought the economy was so strong. Even after I got involved with the whole Habitat for Humanity thing, I still didn't completely understand it. It wasn't until tonight actually, that I saw for the first time an inkling of what you must have been going through. This world out here is so new to me. Not even when I was gambling did I ever venture out this far. The people out here.I know now the answer isn't as simple as I used to think it was. I see how fortunate I've been."  
  
His honesty and insight made her smile a bit. "Thank you for understanding. That's basically why I didn't tell anyone. I didn't think anyone would get it. I was wrong. Even if you guys couldn't completely understand, you were there for me and that meant so much, more than I can ever say. I just.today everything came back to me, with what they said. Oh Philip, they called my dad a deadbeat. They couldn't be more wrong. It killed him to leave us. Even still, now, I can tell he wishes so much that he never had to do that. He feels like for a time he failed us, even though we have no bad feelings about it. I hated hearing them say things about my family."  
  
She went on, angrily, yet shakily, on the verge of crying.  
  
"They don't know anything about them!"  
  
Philip reached out for her, taking her into his arms and holding her tightly.  
  
"Shhhh..It's alright now. They just did that to hurt you. Don't listen to anything they said. You know how much your parents love you. That's all that matters."  
  
Mimi felt tears coming again. She moved away from Philip, trying to hold them back, but he stopped her.  
  
"Don't. It's okay. Just go ahead and cry. You don't need to hold back from me."  
  
He held out his arms for her again, feeling her gratefully move into them. Then he held her silently as she cried, letting go of the pain and misery. He closed his eyes, rocking her back and forth in his arms.  
  
After a while, she stirred in his arms, moving away from his embrace. She met his eyes with hers.  
  
"Thank you Philip, this means, everything you've done for me tonight.it means so much to me."  
  
She reached up, kissing him on the cheek, and then slowly moving away from him.  
  
Philip closed his eyes at the touch of her warm lips against his skin. Then he slowly opened them, seeing her jade eyes staring into his blue ones. "I already told you. You don't have to thank me, ever. We help each other, right? Now, you're going to listen to me, because I have some things to say, that I need you to hear, okay?"  
  
Mimi looked at him uncertainly, but nodded her head.  
  
"Good. First of all, please, if anything like this ever happens again, and I sure hope it doesn't because those clueless girls are going to have to deal with me next time, but if it does, just don't run away, okay? At least don't run away from me. Find me and if you need to get away from here we'll go together, all right?"  
  
"Philip-"  
  
He cut her off, touching her lips with his fingers before she could say anything more. "Say okay. I'm not taking no for an answer on this one."  
  
"How bossy!"  
  
Philip laughed, her sarcastic wit filling him with joy. "Hey, you don't want to see me go bald from tearing my hair out each time I get worried about you, do you?"  
  
Mimi cringed humorously. "OH my gosh, that would not be a pretty picture! No, I definitely don't want to see that. Okay."  
  
She got serious again, speaking quietly, thankful for his caring nature. "Next time I'll look for you. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you would worry that much."  
  
Philip gave her a condescending look. "Now, that we got that settled, there's something else we have to talk about."  
  
He reached out for her face again, holding it firmly with his hands so he could look straight into her eyes. "Of course I was that worried about you. What did those girls say about me? I'm sure they said something."  
  
"They said.that.you don't really like me, that you're just using me, making a joke out of me. They said that I don't really have anything to offer you anyway."  
  
It wasn't easy for her, but she was glad she said it. She wanted to be honest with him, like he had been with her.  
  
Philip sighed. "Those vicious little.it doesn't matter. I'm not going to waste my time on them. They obviously are just so damn petty.Did you believe them?"  
  
"No. I know you're not like that. I just.it."  
  
"It made you feel insecure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay.Listen to me, all right? Believe what I tell you. Those girls don't matter to me one bit. Nothing they say is important. They don't have one idea how much I care about you and I'm glad they don't because it's none of their damn business. You are my best friend Mimi. It's that simple and I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. I would never use you in any way or make what we have a joke, never."  
  
His voice conveyed the truth, how much he cared about her. "I know that."  
  
"Good." He let go of her face. "Now, about Chloe. You seem to think that I prefer her over you for some reason. You constantly make yourself inferior to her. I wish you would stop doing that. Yes, Chloe is strong in her own way, but so are you in your own way.amazingly strong."  
  
"Right." Mimi said unconvincingly, looking away. "A strong person wouldn't run away all the time."  
  
Philip reached out to touch her cheek again, getting her to look at him. "Maybe. But I don't even think you're going to do that as much. I think you realize that you have too many people that care about you to do that anymore. I hope you do. You ARE strong. How long do you think one of those girls that so cowardly put you down today would last on the streets, huh? I bet they wouldn't even last one hour. But you, you lived out here for days, nights. That takes guts Mimi. I don't even feel completely comfortable here, but you."  
  
"Here, no one looks down upon you because of the way you look. There's no place for that here."  
  
Philip's face showed understanding. "That's why you came here, because here no one ever teased you, said words to hurt you."  
  
"Yeah. That's why."  
  
"I get it. But the way you survived out here, taking care of yourself, trying to help your family, your little brother, that's tough, for anyone, let alone a teenager in high school. It shows how strong you are, how independent and how generous. You've also been there for me, telling me things sometimes I didn't want to hear, but you didn't give up. You stayed firm about it, proving how great of a friend you are. I never had that with Chloe, Mimi. We were never truly friends. I feel so lucky to have that with you. THAT'S why I don't want to rush this, not because I feel less about you, but because I never want us to lose what we have, this special give and take friendship. It's the reason why I want to take things slow with you. Okay?"  
  
Mimi couldn't believe what he was saying. She blinked, feeling her eyes welling up with the moisture of tears again. "Okay."  
  
"Last of all, but not least. You are beautiful. You are a beautiful person Mimi because of who you are on the inside as much as who you are on the outside. I'm going to do everything I possibly can to help you start seeing that, but I realize it's got to mainly come from you. You have to believe it yourself Mimi, because it's true. You just have to start seeing it. Believe it Mimi. Don't let anything those stupid girls tell you affect you. I mean they called you 'Cow' and started making chanting sounds! How dumb can you get?"  
  
Mimi recoiled away from him, hurt.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?"  
  
Philip reached out for her hand reassuringly. "No, of course not. But just look at me Meems. Listen to how silly this sounds. 'Cow- Moo! Moo!' Doesn't it sound absolutely ridiculous?!"  
  
Mimi felt a smile come in spite of herself. "It does sound kind of dumb."  
  
Philip smiled back. "Right. It does. It's just as dumb as when I started that whole Ghoul Girl thing. But it's just so much more insane now. I mean, we're getting ready to graduate soon and those girls can't find anything better to do than make some stupid cow noises. They must be leading some pretty boring lives!"  
  
Mimi giggled, then sighed. "I'm so glad that you're with me now. You always make me feel better."  
  
She reached up, gently pushing back some strands of hair that had fallen near his eyes.  
  
"Ah.now that's what I want to hear. So next time you feel the urge to run you're going to look for me first, right?"  
  
Mimi smiled, removing her hand from his hair. "Right."  
  
"Good." He let out a sound of discomfort, looking around at the strange surroundings with some apprehension.  
  
Mimi looked at him curiously. "Not feeling that at home Philly?" She questioned with a slightly amused look.  
  
Philip turned to face her with a sheepish look. "No, I mean I'm not some rich snob or anything."  
  
His voice dropped off as he noticed her looking at him unconvincingly.  
  
"It shows that much?"  
  
Mimi reassuringly reached out for his hand. "Actually, you were hiding it pretty well until that look your face had just about a minute ago. I'm still surprised you came out here to look for me. How did you even know I would be out here?"  
  
Philip inwardly sighed at the feel of her small hand on his. "I didn't. I tried the park first, but when you weren't there, I remembered how you said when you were homeless how you used to spend time on the streets. I thought it might be a long shot, but I had to at least try. Then when I found this."  
  
He reached in his pocket, holding out the abandoned fairy to her.  
  
She took it from him with surprise, studying it. "I saw one of these earlier and I blew on it, making a wish, like we used to do when we were kids. I guess it came true."  
  
Philip smiled gently. "Maybe. Yeah, well when I found one, I took it as a sign. Then I found this one and it.I don't know, I guess in a way it led me here."  
  
She reached up, holding him close to her, feeling his arms return her embrace. She whispered in his ear: "It DID come true then."  
  
Philip whispered back, "I'm glad."  
  
After a minute of closeness, they both slowly pulled back. Philip spoke first. "Okay, I'm not totally complaining, but uh, could we get going? It's kind of cold out here and this hard ground isn't that comfortable."  
  
Mimi gasped. The temperature had gone way down as night had fully hit. She looked up at him, noticing he was shivering a bit. "OH Philly, here, take your jacket back!" She started to hand it back to him, but he immediately stopped her from going any further.  
  
"No way! I want you to wear it. I'm alright." He draped the jacket around her shoulders again.  
  
"You're shivering!" Mimi complained. She started to get up, holding onto his hands, pulling him up with her. Then she moved the jacket so it was half on her and half on him. "Here, we'll share it."  
  
Philip just smiled, wrapping his arm around her, feeling her return the favor by wrapping her arm around him.  
  
As they headed back to the car, she noticed his wary looks concerning the unfamiliar territory. She smiled up at him encouragingly, receiving an appreciative grin.  
  
Holding each other close, they walked together, in solidarity.  
  
****  
  
"MIMI! You scared me to death!"  
  
An overly excited Belle hugged Mimi fiercely near the entrance of Dot Com. Philip stood back and smiled. They had barely made it through the doors when Belle had come over in a rush, grabbing her best friend.  
  
When Mimi finally got a chance to catch her breath, she looked up to see Philip giving her a knowing look.  
  
"See, didn't I tell you, you had us worried?"  
  
Mimi nodded her head. "Sorry."  
  
Belle reached for Mimi's hand, leading her over to the booth where Shawn, Chloe and Brady were sitting. Mimi said hi to Brady and Shawn, but just kind of glanced at Chloe, noticing how she quickly made her way out of the booth, saying she wanted to get something to drink.  
  
Brady got up to follow, but spoke to Mimi first. "Glad you're okay Mimi. You are feeling better now, right?"  
  
Mimi gave him an answering smile. "Yeah I am. It helps to know I have such good friends."  
  
"Good."  
  
With that, Brady left to join Chloe at the counter.  
  
Mimi and Philip sat down across from Shawn and Belle.  
  
"I guess Chloe didn't really want to see me." Mimi said quietly.  
  
"Well, you said hi to everyone, but her. How did you expect her to act?" Philip added a bit reproachfully.  
  
Shawn and Belle said nothing, just waiting for her reaction. It kind of surprised them actually, how honest they seemed to be with each other. With Chloe, Philip had seemed to be walking on eggshells a lot of the time, constantly praising her, but at the same time holding things back.  
  
Mimi answered sarcastically. "Yeah. Like she wants to even talk to me anyway."  
  
"You won't know for sure if you don't say anything to her. She is the one that made sure I found out what happened."  
  
Belle added: "She was looking for you too, with Brady."  
  
"She even told those girls off for all the mean things they said to you."  
  
Mimi looked at Shawn with shock, then turned to Philip. "She did?"  
  
Philip answered simply. "Yeah. She did."  
  
Mimi silently watched her friends for a minute, then gestured to Philip. He moved out of the way, letting her out. She looked up at him hesitantly.  
  
"I'll be right here, waiting for you."  
  
Mimi smiled up at him. "Thank you. I don't even understand why I'm doing this. I still don't completely like her, but she.she helped me today and."  
  
"You're doing it because it's the right thing to do. It's like what I had to do with Brady after he found me on that island. You'll feel better, I guarantee it.  
  
"I hope so." She looked up at him shakily.  
  
"You will." He squeezed her hand quickly, then let go, sitting down across from his friends again.  
  
"You're not going to go with her?" Shawn questioned.  
  
"No." Philip spoke adamantly. "She has to do this alone."  
  
Belle and Shawn just smiled at each other. How much two of their closest friends were changing.were growing.  
  
****  
  
Brady looked up as Mimi made her way over. He looked to Chloe, then back at Mimi as she approached the two chairs they were sitting in at the back of Dot Com.  
  
"Hi Brady." Mimi smiled over at Brady who smiled back at her. "Hi.uh Chloe, can we talk?" She asked tentatively.  
  
Chloe looked up at Mimi in shock, then looked over at Brady, who smiled at her encouragingly. "Uh."  
  
Brady made no move to get up. "What do you say Chloe?" He asked her.  
  
Chloe looked to Brady, then back up at Mimi. "Uh.okay." She said, not totally convincingly.  
  
Mimi looked at Brady.  
  
"Hey, I think I'll go talk to the rest of the gang over there, give you two some privacy, okay?" Brady waited for Chloe's reaction, but started to get up anyway.  
  
"Okay." Chloe said, this time with certainty. Then she watched him leave.  
  
Mimi looked down at the now empty chair across from Chloe. "Is it okay if I sit?"  
  
Chloe turned her attention back to her. "Sure.it's a free country."  
  
Mimi nodded, sitting down. "Look, I don't know why you did it, but thanks for calling Philip. I appreciate it."  
  
There. She said it.  
  
"Well, actually.I mainly did it for Philip, Belle and Shawn. I knew they would be worried about you."  
  
"Yeah. Of course, that's why. You probably even enjoyed those girls saying all those things to me.thought I deserved it."  
  
Chloe's face turned very serious. "No. You're wrong Mimi. I didn't enjoy it."  
  
****  
  
"So you think it's safe to leave the two of them over there, alone?" Shawn asked with some trepidation.  
  
Philip laughed softly. "They'll be all right. I mean, if Brady and I could learn to get along!"  
  
Brady smiled. "Yeah, if Uncle Phil and I could learn to be in the same room together without tearing each other apart!" He smirked at Philip.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
****  
  
"That's kind of surprising. Considering all the terrible things I did to you in the past."  
  
"But that's it. It was in the past. I'm not saying I can just forget about everything you did to me because I can't. I can't act like I'm okay with it because I'm not. But I also did some things to you that were pretty awful, in retaliation. I'm not proud of them now, but at the time I was just so upset with you, I wanted to make you suffer."  
  
Mimi studied Chloe, finally telling her the truth. "I was scared. I was so scared I would lose my friends to you. I wanted to make your life miserable because of it. I also was just so tired of being made fun of. I thought if they started making fun of you, they would leave me alone."  
  
Chloe regarded Mimi quietly at first. "They hurt you a lot, before I even came to Salem, didn't they?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And probably for no real reason, huh? They just needed someone to pick on.it's like a drug to them."  
  
"Yeah. I never really thought of it that way, but I guess you're right."  
  
"You once accused me of using Philip."  
  
Mimi's eyes widened. "Well."  
  
****  
  
"So Uncle Phil, you and Mimi are looking kind of close tonight. Something going on there?" Brady teased, pretty much already knowing the answer.  
  
"We're friends Brady."  
  
"Yeah. For now, but soon, maybe more?"  
  
Philip looked over at Mimi, proud of her. "I don't know.maybe."  
  
Shawn, Belle and Brady wisely said nothing.  
  
****  
  
"You were right. I did use him, but never intentionally. I never wanted to hurt him. I loved him.just not enough. He was like my safety net. He protected me from all the hurt and pain. But at the same time I cared for him so much. I still do. I will always care about him."  
  
Mimi laughed sarcastically. "You don't think I could ever be good enough for him?"  
  
"No. I think just the opposite, though it's not easy for me to admit. There are so many different facets to his personality, as I'm sure you're finding out. We tried so hard to be happy with each other, but it just wasn't meant to be. We ended up hurting each other more than anything. With you though.I don't know.he seems truly happy, truly himself."  
  
Chloe was a little surprised she said all that to someone she still did not regard a friend, but Mimi had opened up about her reasons for teasing her and so now.  
  
"Wow. I don't really know what to say. I thought you hated me."  
  
Chloe smiled a little. "No. I don't really hate you, though I still don't completely like you."  
  
Mimi smiled back. "I don't really like you all that much either."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
****  
  
"Oh my gosh! Look at them! They're laughing!" Belle looked on with wonder.  
  
Philip just smiled.  
  
****  
  
"I am truly sorry for the internet prank. There were times I tried to tell Jan it was a big mistake, that it was wrong, but in the end I went through with it. I was weak, but I know now. I do realize how wrong it was."  
  
"I know you do. You apologized for it before, on the island, remember?"  
  
"Yeah. I just don't think I realized until recently how truly awful it was. Thank you too, for what you said about Philip. I was jealous a lot of the time. I mean you had the attention of all the guys after you wore that red dress. I felt left out."  
  
Chloe responded dryly. "Well, guys can be dumb sometimes."  
  
Mimi giggled. "Yes. They can be. Chloe, I know you didn't do it for me, but thank you for telling those girls off and for finding my friends. I really needed them." Mimi spoke the last words shakily.  
  
Chloe understood completely. Many times, she had felt shaky herself.  
  
"I honestly don't know if we can ever be friends Mimi, but that doesn't mean I think you're an awful person. At least I don't think that anymore. Mostly though, I understand how you felt when they were saying all those terrible things to you. It's something we have in common."  
  
Mimi looked at Chloe gratefully. "Yes, I guess it is. Well, that's it. I just wanted to say thank you and tell you how sorry I really am for all the stupid things I did to you."  
  
Mimi started to get up.  
  
"Mimi wait." Chloe stopped her.  
  
Mimi looked at Chloe questioningly.  
  
"Just don't believe anything any of what those girls said to you, okay? Everything that came out of their mouths today was just garbage. They WANTED to hurt you, just like they did to me so many times."  
  
Mimi laughed shakily. "Yeah, but with you they never succeeded. You were so strong all of the time."  
  
Chloe laughed back sardonically. "Right. It may have appeared that way, but the truth is words hurt. I guess I just covered it up good. I think now though we've BOTH been through it enough. Don't you?"  
  
"Yes. I just hope I can be strong enough to face them if it happens again."  
  
"You will be. BOTH of us are a lot stronger than we were before."  
  
Mimi smiled. "Yeah Chloe. I think you're right."  
  
****  
  
Philip was walking back to the booth, after getting himself and Mimi some food and sodas, when all of the sudden someone stopped him.  
  
"Hi Philip."  
  
Philip smiled coolly at Gretchen, not at all happy to see her.  
  
"Hi." He answered smoothly, trying to keep his anger in check.  
  
Mimi came over to him, after talking with Chloe, not noticing Gretchen at first.  
  
Her smile died on her lips as she saw her.  
  
Philip watched worriedly as Mimi's face drained of color at the sight of Gretchen.  
  
"Hi Mimi. I hope you don't mind. I really wanted to talk with Philip alone."  
  
Mimi looked at Gretchen, then back up at Philip, getting ready to leave, but he grabbed her hand quickly, holding onto it. She looked up at him, receiving a gentle smile. She held onto his hand, standing by his side.  
  
Philip turned his attention back to Gretchen. "Anything you have to say to me, my friends should be able to hear too."  
  
Gretchen seemed a little put off at first, but she quickly covered it up. "Uh.okay. No big deal. We're all friends anyway. Isn't that right Mimi?" She smiled down at her.  
  
Chloe had gotten up from her chair to join Brady at the booth earlier. Now they all watched the confrontation. Chloe groaned at Gretchen's last words. How fake she could be.  
  
Mimi said nothing, just looked away, smiling caustically.  
  
Philip squeezed her hand, then turned back to Gretchen with another deceiving smile. "What did you want Gretchen?"  
  
"It's just, it being almost the weekend, I thought maybe it would be fun to do something together, you know, just us though. Sorry Mimi."  
  
Mimi shook her head with annoyance. "You have some nerve." She bravely added.  
  
Philip looked at Mimi, but said nothing. He wanted her to get the chance to say what she needed to.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Gretchen asked, secretly giving Mimi a very cold and warning look.  
  
Mimi paid no heed though. She was with her friends now. "You are just so fake, it's sickening!"  
  
Their friends came over to stand by them as some of the people in Dot Com stopped what they were doing, noticing what was going on.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Gretchen innocently asked, looking to Philip.  
  
That was it. His patience was spent. "Oh please! You know exactly what she's talking about!"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"COW, Gretchen!" Philip spoke through clenched teeth. "Does that ring a bell?" He felt Mimi's hand shaking a bit and he squeezed it again, knowing that if he did something like put his arm around her he would take away her autonomy. He wanted her to feel strong right now, not sheltered, but he also wanted to give her just a bit of support.  
  
"What?" Gretchen looked at him, pretending to be confused.  
  
"Don't play dumb. You know you said that and worse. You just don't want to look bad in front of Philip."  
  
Philip looked over at Chloe who was standing with the rest of his friends and family, lending their support. He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
Gretchen looked down at Mimi coldly. "Is that what SHE told you?" She asked, referring to Mimi.  
  
Philip laughed acerbically. "You just never give up, do you? Whatever you can do to make someone you don't like feel bad?"  
  
"Look who's talking. You're the one who started the whole Vampira thing." Gretchen answered acidly.  
  
Philip just looked at her silently, then finally spoke. "You know what, you're right. I did start all of that, something I will regret forever."  
  
He looked over at Chloe. "I'm sorry. I know I've told you before, but I'm saying it now in front of everyone. I'm so sorry for all those horrible things I said about you at first Chloe. It was all just so stupid."  
  
Chloe smiled at him appreciatively, understandingly. "I know Philip. I forgave you a long time ago."  
  
"I know you did Chloe. Just thanks for being so understanding." He smiled back at her warmly, then turned his attention back to Gretchen, his face turning angry again. "The thing is Gretchen: I learned my lesson. I realize now that the most important thing is friendship, true friendship. I don't have time or the need anymore to play games and put people down."  
  
Gretchen laughed. "You have definitely changed Philip. You've gotten a lot more boring. Spare me the sermon, please."  
  
Philip looked at her coldly. "Fine. As long as you stay away from the people I care about."  
  
Belle piped in from behind. "I second that Gretchen. We may have to cheer together, but anyone who hurts my best friend is not someone I want to be friends with. I think it's disgusting how you like putting other people down."  
  
"Belle's right, Gretchen. What you did today, and all those other times, just showed how weak you are." Shawn added with emphasis.  
  
Philip smiled, feeling the support of his friends. He turned to Mimi, seeing her smiling too. "So in answer to your question Gretchen, NO, I don't want to do anything with you, not now, not EVER. Got it?"  
  
Gretchen attempted to appear smug. She looked around, noticing people staring at her, some with disdain. "That's just fine. I don't want to do anything with any of you losers anyway."  
  
Mimi added with emphasis: "Why don't you take a look in the mirror Gretchen and see who the real loser is?"  
  
Philip smiled. "I think that just about sums it all up."  
  
Gretchen looked at Mimi with surprise for a minute, huffed, then finally turned and walked out.  
  
Philip, Mimi, Chloe, Brady, Shawn and Belle in a show of solidarity high- fived each other.  
  
Who needed shallow popularity, when you had the strong bonds of friendship?  
  
****  
  
Philip and Mimi, after enjoying a burger and fries with their friends, walked out of Dot Com, nearly running into Ramon.  
  
Ramon laughed. "Ah.just the person I was looking for. Miriam, I have something I want you to see."  
  
Mimi gasped. "Oh my gosh Ramon, it's finished?"  
  
"Si."  
  
"What? What's finished?" Philip asked, wondering what they were talking about.  
  
"Ah Philip. You must see it too. You two come with me."  
  
Mimi excitedly followed Ramon.  
  
Philip chased after them, calling out irritably: "What's finished?!"  
  
****  
  
Philip and Mimi followed Ramon into the garage. Now that she was there with him, Mimi was feeling a little apprehensive about Philip seeing it. What would he think?  
  
Ramon removed the covering off the painting, waiting for their reaction to it.  
  
Mimi looked up at Philip, wondering what he thought.  
  
Philip walked over to the painting, crouching down by it, studying it silently.  
  
Finally he spoke. "You painted this.of Mimi?"  
  
Ramon looked at Mimi then at Philip. "Si. I ask her if she mind and she say no. She was a very good subject."  
  
Philip looked at Ramon, then back at the painting, still quiet.  
  
Mimi spoke out of exasperation. "Well, aren't you going to say anything Philip? Okay, I know I'm not the model type to pose for a painting, but Ramon was the one who wanted me to! I did it as a favor to a friend. Oh, well, are you just going to sit there and keep staring at it?! Just say something, please!"  
  
He spoke quietly, though not to her. "You captured it so perfectly, her beauty."  
  
Ramon smiled, looking over at Mimi, then to Philip. "Gracias Philip."  
  
Philip smiled back, then turned to look at the painting again. It was done in profile, against a shadowy background. In the picture she was sitting down, wearing a rich green colored dress that brought out the jade in her eyes, holding a flower up against the side of her face, her expression one of beatitude, yet also a certain wistfulness, the contrasts in manner lending a haunting quality.  
  
"When did you paint this Ramon?"  
  
"Ah, shortly after I came here. I finished mostly after you have your party. I just add some finishing touches."  
  
Philip thought back. Yes, he had been right. It was during that time.  
  
He looked back at Ramon. At first he hadn't been so sure how he felt about Ramon painting Mimi. It had made him a little anxious, possibly even a bit jealous. He kept his feelings in check though and now he was glad he had. It may have been by mistake, but the portrait spoke the truth.  
  
"She looks happy.yet sad too."  
  
"Si. I notice that too, though she hide it pretty well."  
  
Philip turned to look at Mimi.  
  
Feeling his gaze, her eyes moved from the portrait to his face.  
  
Even as he spoke to Ramon, his eyes didn't waver away from her. He wanted to her to understand.  
  
"It really doesn't matter. She's still beautiful."  
  
Mimi's jade eyes stared into Philip's blue ones questioningly.  
  
He smiled at her, saying nothing.  
  
****  
  
Philip pulled into Mimi's driveway, getting out of the Tribute. He walked over to the other side, opening the door for Mimi.  
  
She got out, walking with him over to the front porch.  
  
"So were you kind of mad I didn't tell you about the painting?"  
  
He looked over at her. "No, not really. It's a great picture."  
  
"Well, he is an artist."  
  
"True, but he had an exquisite subject too."  
  
"Yeah, right." Mimi started out, getting a disapproving look from him.  
  
"Thank you." She simply said.  
  
Philip smiled with approval.  
  
"Good. Well, I should probably leave and let you go inside."  
  
Mimi hurriedly took off his jacket, which she was still wearing.  
  
"Well here." She started to hand him his jacket, but stopped, walking around in back of him, starting to drape it around his shoulders, giggling as she did it because he was taller than her and.  
  
Philip chuckled then turned around suddenly, catching her hands in his grasp, staring down into her eyes.  
  
She looked up at him, as his hands moved to encircle her waist, the jacket long forgotten.  
  
He leaned down, kissing her gently on the lips, moving away from her slowly. Then he took the jacket, draping it around her shoulders again. He spoke to her in a soft whisper: "You can give it back to me tomorrow."  
  
"But you'll be cold." Mimi protested.  
  
Philip smiled at her reassuringly. "I'll be fine." He moved closer to his car. "Sleep well, okay?"  
  
Mimi moved back slowly. "You too."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
~*~  
  
With the heart and mind joined in a show of solidarity, with the two friends once again on joined paths, with the rays of hope lighting the way.  
  
All that remained was. 


	30. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Out of the mist  
  
He thought about the recent events while driving home. For a day that started out ordinarily, it had turned out pretty eventful, but thankfully now everything was okay. She was safe and their relationship was.  
  
Where was their relationship going?  
  
Their temporary separation had been a misunderstanding, right?  
  
Actually, it wasn't that simple. He knew she didn't really mean it, but that night her words hurt him. She made everything they went through together seem unimportant. He felt betrayed. It made him almost do something he knew now he would have regretted forever-something he already did to someone he cared about, before. This time, though, he didn't let his anger get the best of him. He stopped himself from saying something too hurtful.  
  
Later, when she told him the real reason for her strange behavior, he still had a sense of let-down. If only she had been honest with him. When she doubted herself, she also doubted them together.  
  
He knew he couldn't place all the blame on her though, and didn't want to. He had been secretive himself, just adding to her insecurities. Sure, he was only thinking of protecting her, but he knew now it had only made things worse.  
  
When they finally did talk it out, he knew it would be wrong to just go back and act as if nothing had happened. They needed to work their way through their troubles. They had to start over again, learning from each other along the way.  
  
He said he wanted to take it slow, but where did they go now?  
  
Their friendship was strong and solid. Beyond that, he knew without question there was more; he FELT it. He could sense her believing in it more too.  
  
There was just one more thing.  
  
~*~  
  
WEEKS LATER:  
  
As Mimi rinsed out the rags she used to clean out the locker rooms, she thought about Philip. She felt entirely lucky to have him as a friend, but she wondered, was that all they would ever be?  
  
Deep down, she knew the answer. She had to admit, it still scared her a bit. It wasn't Philip, himself that scared her. She felt entirely safe and secure with him. It was the thought of being more than just friends with him, of becoming an actual couple. How would everybody else react? How would it change their relationship?  
  
She knew now she wasn't the only one that had insecurities. He had them too though he hid them well and even then, he still had more confidence than her. Her humor and sarcastic wit was a part of HER cover. It helped her appear more self-assured than she really was.  
  
Even so, it made her feels good that he believed in her so much. Of course, she felt the same way about him, even though she enjoyed teasing him about his sometimes over-inflated ego. It was like he said, they were best friends. They looked out for each other, helping one another when needed.  
  
She sighed, rinsing out the last rag.  
  
One worry continued to plague her more than any other. She knew how she felt. She couldn't deny it anymore, but what about him?  
  
She knew he cared about her a lot, but he couldn't possibly feel the same way she did, could he?  
  
****  
  
Mimi walked with Jan out the front doors of the school. It was Friday, one of those horrible afternoons that she and Jan had to stay late working on the locker rooms together. At least she wasn't bugging her too much. Mimi made it clear earlier that she wasn't going to put up with any of her griping. She also let her know that any hurtful words weren't going to affect her.  
  
Ha-ha. She was getting stronger.  
  
"Excuse me Miss."  
  
Mimi stopped, caught off guard.  
  
"Uh, yes?" Who was this guy?  
  
"Pardon me Miss, but if I may have a moment?"  
  
He was talking to her?  
  
She was dreaming. That had to be it. She was having a nice little fantasy, but now it was time to come back to reality. Wake up Mimi!  
  
Wait a second. He must be there for Jan. That had to be it.  
  
"Pardon me Miss, but I was told to come here and find you."  
  
Mimi looked up at the man wearing a black suit and matching black cap suspiciously.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" She sighed. "You obviously have the wrong person. It's probably her you want."  
  
Mimi flippantly referred to Jan and then started walking off.  
  
Unfortunately, the strange man didn't seem to be giving up.  
  
"Miss, wait please. Miss Lockhart!"  
  
Mimi stopped, turning around in shock. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"I was informed that the young lady I would be looking for has auburn hair and green eyes-like jade."  
  
Mimi regarded him incredulously. "Who told you that?"  
  
"I am sorry Miss. My orders were simply to find you and to escort you to an undisclosed location."  
  
Mimi looked up at the well-dressed man like he was crazy.  
  
Jan just stood there, looking surprised.  
  
"Escort me? Are you nuts? What are you talking about?!"  
  
The well-dressed man remained completely composed, not at all put off by her resistant manner. "If you look that way Miss, you will notice that the car is over there."  
  
Mimi looked, her eyes focusing on a very regal looking black stretch limousine. "What the?!"  
  
Jan's look of surprise was turning to one of shock. "HER? You've been sent to take HER in a limousine?! You've got to be crazy!"  
  
Mimi nearly laughed at the way the well-dressed man didn't even give Jan a cursory glance, ignoring her completely. Well one thing was for sure.this guy judged people well. But that didn't mean she was going to get into a car, even if it was a luxurious looking limousine, with a perfect stranger.  
  
"I don't know who you are or who sent you, but there is no way I'm going to go anywhere with someone I don't even know!"  
  
Mimi looked up at the darkening sky, noticing the fog settling in for the night. "I've got to get going before it gets any darker."  
  
She started to walk away again, but the well-dressed man remained persistent. "Miss Lockhart, I was told not to accept no for an answer. I was also told to give you this if you refused."  
  
He handed her an unmarked letter sized envelope.  
  
Mimi looked up at the man with apprehension, but slowly took the envelope. She studied it silently at first, and then finally opened it, taking out a white folded piece of paper. She began to read the typed words:  
  
{Greetings Thalia: I call you that for you remind me of her. In Greek history, she was the muse of comedy.  
  
It is I. Poseidon. No, not the Greek Mythical God of the Sea. Even better. I am the horse and I (write) this as a favor to someone you know well.  
  
I know you must remember me for I am entirely unforgettable, grand, majestic, graceful and as perfect as one can get.  
  
Though we have only met on a couple of occasions due to a certain someone, I have grown quite fond of you, even though you weren't entirely comfortable with me at our first meeting. I forgive you my jade-eyed Muse for your temporary rudeness. I understand that I can be quite foreboding to those unaccustomed to my grandeur, my magnificence, my superiority-  
  
Humph! The one who has asked me to send this to you reminds me to not get off the subject. The subject indeed.  
  
Does he forget that I am Poseidon, ruler of the sea?  
  
Excuse me. Got a little carried away there. Anyway, you must be feeling quite peculiar at this time, I suppose.  
  
Do not be alarmed by the gentleman who has asked you to come with him. He has simply been sent by the one we both know well.  
  
Your presence is requested upon this evening. Please enter the chariot awaiting you and you will be escorted to Parnassus, home of the muses, befitting don't you think?  
  
Be warned, if you don't go with him (the driver) I shall have to come down and strike you with my trident! It can shatter any object!  
  
OW!  
  
I have just been rudely reminded by my mas, uh, the one we both know, that I need to stay on topic and that I shouldn't be making any silly threats. Silly indeed! I am Poseidon, ruler of the sea, protectors of all waters, brother of Zeus-  
  
Uh. Yeah. Went a little off there again. Anyway, like I said earlier, your presence would be very much appreciated at the place I told you of before. Do not worry how to get there. The driver of your chariot knows the way.  
  
So my lady, what is your answer?  
  
Respectfully Poseidon (Once again, no, not the Mythical god.The Most Important One: The Horse)}  
  
Throughout reading the letter Mimi had been laughing, smiling and reacting in various other ways.  
  
Poseidon, huh? Hmmm, what was he up to?  
  
Well, he definitely made her laugh and without a doubt her curiosity was piqued.  
  
"Miss Lockhart, will you come with me now?"  
  
Mimi broke away from her reverie, looked away from the strange, yet familiar letter to look up at the driver.  
  
"Yes, I will come with you."  
  
The driver smiled. "Very well. Oh, and I was told to give you these."  
  
Mimi stared at the bouquet of wildflowers that were being handed to her. She took them, inhaling the sweet and diverse fragrances. "Thank you."  
  
"Oh, do not thank me. They are from.well, you will find out soon enough. Shall we?"  
  
Mimi smiled, taking the arm she was being offered. "Yes, we shall. Bye Jan."  
  
She laughed at the way Jan just stood there, her mouth wide open. "Better close your mouth Jan. You don't want to catch a fly."  
  
The driver had a hard time keeping a straight face after that comment. He opened the limousine door for Mimi, making sure she got in all right. Then he walked over to the front door, opened it, sat down inside and closed the door to the car. He looked through the rearview mirror. "Miss Lockhart, I must request something of you."  
  
Mimi looked up, breaking away from her scrutiny of the car. "Yes?"  
  
"If you look down on the seat, you will notice a large manila envelope. It is for you."  
  
Mimi checked the seat, noticing the envelope addressed to Thalia lying there. She picked it up and opened it, finding a note and a peculiar object. She started to read the note:  
  
{My dearest Thalia,  
  
Yep, it's me again, Poseidon, ruler of the sea, brother of-well, you get the picture. We don't have any time for that now.  
  
You might have noticed the blindfold in the envelope by now, wondering what on Earth it is for.  
  
Actually, it is for you. Now don't be alarmed my Muse. As I told you before, you are being taken to a place called Parnassus. In order for this destination to be a complete surprise, I have to ask that you wear the blindfold. If you do not feel up for this journey just keep it off and you will remain in your own world.  
  
The final choice is yours my Muse.  
  
Respectfully, Poseidon (The Horse)}  
  
Mimi looked at the blindfold questioningly, at the flowers, then back to the blindfold. Well, she had trusted him so far.  
  
She put it on, feeling a little silly.  
  
About a minute later, she felt the car start to move. She let her head fall back against the cushiony seat, holding the wildflowers to her nose. She took a whiff of the appealing scent. Wildflowers had always been a favorite of hers-the delightful mix of smells had a luxuriant aura to them.  
  
Relaxing even more against the seat, she was a bit surprised at how she was feeling. She was a bit nervous, but not really scared or worried, more excited actually, about what was going to happen...  
  
Earlier at school, he hadn't shown any signs of being up to anything. He was his normal self-his normal friendly self. It was great being friends with him, wonderful, but.  
  
The driver inadvertently disturbed her from her thoughts as the car came to a stop. "Okay Miss Lockhart, please wait just a minute and I will assist you out of the car.  
  
"Can I take the blindfold off?"  
  
"I would prefer that you not."  
  
She took that as a very polite way of saying 'no.'  
  
"Okay." She heard a door close, and then heard the one beside her open. A hand touched hers as the driver helped her out of the car. She stepped outside, gradually aware of what smelled and sounded like horses. A thought clicked in her mind.  
  
"The stables! We're at the stables!" She exclaimed excitedly, and then wondered- Why? Why was she at the stables?  
  
The driver said nothing as he helped her walk. Suddenly, they stopped.  
  
"All right Miss Lockhart, this is where I must exit, but I am leaving you in very good hands."  
  
Mimi wondered who that meant. Then she laughed.  
  
"Okay Philip, this has been fun and everything, but the joke's over!"  
  
"I am sorry Miss Lockhart, but I am not who you think I am."  
  
"Who are you?" Mimi asked, after getting over the shock of the unfamiliar voice. She had been so sure that Philip would have come out of hiding by now. What was going on?  
  
"I apologize to you, but I cannot tell you anything about myself. Please, come with me." He touched her arm lightly.  
  
Mimi wasn't sure what to do. This just kept getting stranger and stranger. She shivered involuntarily.  
  
"Miss Lockhart, are you cold? Should I get you another jacket?"  
  
Mimi pulled her own jacket closer around her, but shook her head no. Poseidon had told her not to be scared and since Poseidon was obviously.  
  
She had to trust him.  
  
"No, I'm alright. I'm ready to go now."  
  
She felt herself being led again. Then before she knew it, she was being helped up on what had to be a horse.  
  
She felt them start moving upward.  
  
{'There's a place I want to show you, but we have to climb up the hill. Do you mind?'}  
  
As they reached the top, Mimi realized where she was being taken. And if she was going up there then he must be.  
  
"All right Miss Lockhart. That is as far as I can take you. You must go the rest of the way yourself."  
  
Mimi protested wildly as he helped her get off the horse. "But I can't even see!"  
  
"Count to ten slowly. Then you may take the blindfold off. Don't worry. Goodbye."  
  
Mimi grabbed for his arm. "You're going to just leave me here alone? How am I going to get down?!"  
  
She felt him move away from her grasp and she started to panic a little. "Hello? Hey!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
There was only silence.  
  
"PHILIP!" She called out, receiving no answer, her vision filled with blackness from the blindfold.  
  
"Okay, calm down." She told herself. "It's not like you're lost or anything. All you have to do is follow his directions."  
  
One.  
  
Two.  
  
Three.  
  
Four.  
  
Five. {'Boy, you thought of everything, huh'}  
  
Six.  
  
Seven. {'You know me, can't do things just half way!'}  
  
Eight.  
  
Nine. {'Predictability is boring.'}  
  
Ten.  
  
She took the blindfold off to find herself standing next to a tree in the dark. On the lowest branch, lay a letter.  
  
She moved closer, picking it up.  
  
On the outside, it simply said her name, not Thalia, but her actual name, Mimi, in writing that was familiar. She opened it up quickly, then smiled as she read the words on top.  
  
{Hey Meems.  
  
Surprise! Surprise! So are you totally confused by now? Well, there's more to come.  
  
By the time you read this, the fog will probably be pretty thick, but if you continue on a little ahead, you will come to a familiar area, a lighted area.  
  
There you will find another letter.}  
  
The minute she read the way her name was written on top she knew without a doubt who the letter was from and it had filled her with tremendous warmth.  
  
Finally, it was something written in Philip's handwriting, in his familiar friendly way. Sure, he was still being mysterious, but.  
  
She didn't know for sure. She just felt closer to him now.  
  
She walked ahead, then gasped at what her eyes beheld.  
  
In front of her was the creek and the bridge, but the pathway to it was lit up by tiny white lights that were strung through the trees, leading all the way to the bridge, also lit up by lights, though not entirely visible yet. The effect of the lights illuminating the way to the bridge was amazing and beautiful. The misty fog lent an air of mystique to everything.  
  
It really was as if she was in some mythical place.like Poseidon said.  
  
Parnassus.  
  
She looked around once more, then down at the ground, noticing another letter. Once again, it had the writing 'Mimi' on it. She opened it up and began to read.  
  
{Mimi,  
  
I told you before that this is now one of my favorite places to come to and I shared it with you because I wanted my best friend to know about it too. That's what you are to me: my dearest friend, but now.  
  
Well, let me show you.  
  
Poseidon compares this place to Parnassus, yes Poseidon. No, that wasn't me.  
  
Honestly.  
  
And you're probably laughing your head off right now!  
  
Actually, that's why Poseidon considers you the muse of comedy, because of your wonderful sense of humor. Her name was Thalia and she held the happy mask. She was of course beautiful. All of the muses were, as are you. But this one liked making others happy by helping them to laugh, something you're good at.  
  
So for tonight Mimi, pretend this is the mountain that the muses lived on, that it's a secret world that only two people know about. And that the rest of the world no longer exists.  
  
Tonight, take a walk down a lane of remembrances, of reflections of events we have shared.together.  
  
Walk with me Mimi, in thought for now, later.  
  
Well, you'll see.  
  
Philip}  
  
Mimi smiled, realizing he was right. She was laughing pretty hard at the parts about Poseidon. Oh, he could be so nutty sometimes, but, he could also be.  
  
Entirely wonderful.  
  
She started to make her way down the lit path, the white lights in the trees guiding her. Then she stopped as she came to.  
  
{Listen. I have an idea. Since you have to work late on Tuesdays and Thursdays and I have to stay late because of football practice, why don't we just walk together.}  
  
{Oooooh! You going to protect me Phil?}  
  
{You better believe it baby!...}  
  
{Deal?}  
  
{Deal.}  
  
She looked down again at the object on the ground, which made her remember. It was a 'Let's make a deal' card and attached to it was a note.  
  
{This is where it all started from. I remember you thought I was trying to sneak up on you that night. Your face.man, you were angry! But you made me laugh that night too which was something I really needed at the time. After the island, I was feeling so bad about my physical condition.  
  
This card, I think pretty much handles what started that night- a deal that would bring.  
  
Anyway, there is a bag next to this card. Pick it up and you can start putting all the memories in it. There are more just waiting for you to find them.}  
  
Mimi smiled, took the card with the attached note and placed them in the bag.  
  
She continued.  
  
{You better start drying your hair before you catch pneumonia or something.Here, I'll do it.I'm sorry. Am I pulling too hard?}  
  
{No, no.it feels.uh.no you're not pulling too hard. I'm fine.}  
  
{I was just moving a hair away from the side of your face. It was wet and sticking to your cheek.}  
  
Mimi picked up the towel, remembering.  
  
{You came out that night in a foul mood and your hair soaking wet, but what really got me was when you started explaining, then suddenly shivered. I wanted to take care of you.keep you warm.As I dried your hair I felt like you were keeping something from me, but at the same time I started feeling something that surprised me.}  
  
Mimi read the last words with wonder in her mind. She thought she was the only one who felt something that night. Now, she knew that wasn't true. She put the towel that looked so much like the one he used that night in the bag and began walking again.  
  
{Did I do that right? Oh Master?...My, my, my Philip after all the times we went pee wee golfing as kids did you honestly think I didn't remember how to play?}  
  
{You tricked me!}  
  
{Yep and you deserved it, acting so smug.You should have seen your face just now, but I especially liked the part when you hit the ball into the pond.}  
  
{Why you little.}  
  
Mimi laughed as she picked up the colored golf ball, then once again began to read the attached note.  
  
{Boy oh boy, weren't you the little show-off that day? Ha-ha. That turned out to be one of the most fun afternoons I ever had. Joking together, playing together and even spending time with our family.we just all had such fun together!  
  
Then, when you got upset about not being able to find Connor I was so glad that you confided in me.I felt us getting closer.}  
  
Mimi's face reflected how she felt that day too, as she put the colored golf ball in the bag.  
  
She walked further.  
  
{Ready}  
  
{Yes, I'm ready.You first.}  
  
{An 87!...What did I get?}  
  
{An 86!}  
  
{WOO-HOO!...Meems, we did it! We passed!..We have to celebrate!}  
  
She grinned, picking up that all so very important first test.the first one that they had studied together for.  
  
{We made such a great team, didn't we? Working together, we got through one tough test after another.we also started helping each other in many different ways.}  
  
With a face that showed agreement she placed his test in the bag, then walked to the next memory.  
  
{YOU WOULDN'T!}  
  
{You don't think so?}  
  
{YOU COULDN'T!}  
  
{You're sure about that?}  
  
{YOU SHOULDN'T!}  
  
{Probably not.But...What the heck!}  
  
Mimi smirked, picking up the silk fall leaf.  
  
{Can't really find these things during spring, so here's a fake one. Another fun filled day, that.Well, before Brady came, looking into your face, all those orange and red leaves surrounding you.let's just say, if he hadn't come.  
  
You were in your element that day... that auburn hair mixed in with those leaves.what a picture!}  
  
His complement made her face beam.  
  
She placed the leaf in the bag and kept going.  
  
{How come you didn't stay at the dance?}  
  
{Because I wasn't enjoying myself.}  
  
{Are you enjoying yourself now?}  
  
{Yes I am.}  
  
Mimi looked at the ticket from the carnival.  
  
{Touchdown! Thanks to you.when I was running down the field that night, I felt you with me. I could just feel your support.  
  
At the carnival, after the dance which just made me feel empty, I enjoyed myself because I was with you. You even rode that roller coaster with me.thanks for taking the chance with me Meems.  
  
The hayride.it just felt so right, having you close to me.}  
  
The emotions were coming now as she placed the ticket in the bag.all the feelings she was starting to experience, remembering how their friendship kept growing.  
  
She walked on.  
  
{Mimi?...Meems?...What was it?...What were you looking at?}  
  
{Nothing, nothing important.}  
  
{You sure?}  
  
{Yeah.}  
  
She read the note.  
  
{Yeah, just a note this time. I don't really have anything to attach to it this time and I don't want to include some Halloween thing that just makes me remember you hitting your head that night.  
  
Man, I was worried about you! When you finally opened your eyes, it was such a relief.  
  
I know you saw something that night.you've told me some of it, but I know there's more. I hope some day you'll explain more of it to me. I really want to know.}  
  
Mimi flashbacked to Melinda and Robert.what a night that was!  
  
She continued on.  
  
{Baby let's cruise  
  
Away from here}  
  
{Don't be confused  
  
The way is clear}  
  
She picked up his letter jacket, looking at it with wonder.  
  
{It's yours.to wear whenever you want to.that is if it's what you want. If anybody thinks it means anything, then fine, because it will be the truth. There's no one I could think of that I want to have wear it more than you. Pure and simple.  
  
Baby let's cruise.hand in hand.}  
  
She closed her eyes.inhaling the undeniable masculine scent of him the jacket had. She put it in the bag and then made her way further down the lighted path.  
  
{So are you going to be all right now?  
  
{Yeah, I'm feeling better.mostly because of you. I don't know how to.how do I thank you for what you did for me tonight?}  
  
{You don't have to thank me. I care about you.there was no way I was going to let anyone hurt you.}  
  
{How Philip? How did you even know? I mean why would you come after me, unless you knew}  
  
{I didn't know anything for sure.I just had this.awful feeling that something was going to happen.and so I went after you.}  
  
{And you saved me.}  
  
With shaking hands, Mimi read the note.  
  
{I'm so sorry if this brings back painful memories for you, but I wanted to include everything we've gone through together and unfortunately, that includes times that were less than pleasant. It's important though, don't you think.because our relationship has always been built on honesty.  
  
Oh man, that night. That night I felt such fear the moment I knew you lied to me. My one driving force was finding you and protecting you. Holding you in my arms that night, all I wanted to do was take away all the fear.the pain. I wanted to help you feel safe again. Slowly I felt it, you feeling safe again. I hope you know you're always safe with me.and you're safe now.you're not alone Mimi. I am here.}  
  
Tears came from her eyes as she remembered that night, but his words in that note, the way he made her feel when he held her that night DID make her feel safe. He was right. Their relationship was built on honesty, and though a part of her wanted to forget that night ever happened, another part wanted to remember it.remember how in his arms she began to feel something new, something special.  
  
It made her smile as she put the note in the bag and kept going.  
  
{So what do you need?}  
  
{A turkey}  
  
{Excuse me?}  
  
{You wouldn't happen to have an extra one would you?}  
  
{Oh sure Meems. WE always have spare turkeys at the Kiriakis house.}  
  
{I've felt that pain before.I.I-}  
  
{Oh Philly, Let it out.just let it out.}  
  
Mimi giggled, picking up the plastic turkey.  
  
{Gobble, gobble. Now how could I forget Birdzilla. I swear, it felt like we were in the middle of some Mission Impossible movie or something. But we did it! We completed our great turkey heist. Ha-ha!  
  
Onto more serious matters. I learned a lot, just helping out at the center that night. Meeting Selena was quite an experience. It made me remember some of the less than pleasant aspects of my childhood. Your help though, when you held me up and comforted me.it meant so much to me. I realized just how incredibly special you are.I watched you that night and felt something that would only grow with time.}  
  
"Oh Philly," she whispered, putting the turkey in the bag.  
  
She walked to the next object.  
  
{I'M SORRY!}  
  
{Can you forgive me?}  
  
{If you'll forgive me.}  
  
{That's it Lockhart. This means war!}  
  
{Oh no!}  
  
{Oh yes!}  
  
She laughed, looking at his plastic snowball.  
  
{Our first fight, since this all got started. At the party, you didn't hold back. You told me what I needed to hear. That night I went to a place that had been special for me and Chloe. It was the last time I went there. I knew I had to start letting go of the past and you were the one who showed me that more than anyone else.  
  
When we reconciled I felt tremendous relief and I knew you felt it too as we held each other.  
  
We had that crazy snowball fight, then we almost.just to let you know.I wanted to, before you sneezed.}  
  
Mimi smiled, knowing what he meant. She had wanted it too.  
  
She walked further.  
  
{No way! Uh-uh! You are not getting me to-this was your idea of fun?! Are you crazy?! I'm not-I'm not.!!}  
  
{Haven't you ever done this before?}  
  
{NO! I didn't even know you knew how to!...She's a.a.a.}  
  
{A horse Meems! She's just a horse!}  
  
{Isn't this place great? When my dad first moved into the new mansion, I wasn't sure if I was going to like it or not.especially cause Nicole's living in it, but after the island I found this place.well Poseidon and I did.now I love to come here to get away and be by myself.but I'm glad now that you know about it too.I wanted to share it with one of my closest friends and well.you've become that lately.}  
  
Mimi gazed at the plastic horse quietly.  
  
{Your face that day! I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to get you to come riding with me for a while, but I pushed. It was important to me. I knew it had been hard for you going to the station so I wanted to help you have some fun finally. You ended up trusting me and it turned out to be a great day.  
  
It was the first time I shared this place with you. It felt so right, sharing it with my best friend.  
  
Later, I found out what an incredible photographer you are. You have some talent Meems! Those pictures you took of me and Poseidon.  
  
My favorite part though was when we rode together.your face so carefree, full of joy.how for the first time I noticed the amazing scent of wildflowers that you carry with you.how it felt to hold you close.}  
  
Mimi closed her eyes. He was so observant of everything.  
  
She made her way further down the path.  
  
{Of course I wasn't planning on kidnapping Santa! I was thinking.uh.that.well.}  
  
{Spit it out Meems.}  
  
{That you could dress up as Santa.}  
  
{Now are you just going to make me stand here like a fool with my hands out waiting for you to answer or are you going to dance with me?}  
  
Mimi eyes danced with humor as she picked up the Santa hat.  
  
{Talk about the ultimate humiliation. At least there's no pictures of that day.grrrr.there better not be! There was of course one perk of being Santa. I got to hold my one and only elf on my lap. One naughty little elf that is! You definitely got me back for that day on the swings.you also nearly sent me into cardiac arrest! Ooooohhh!  
  
I didn't go to the dance that night for one reason. You weren't there.}  
  
Mimi sighed at his very honest answer to why he hadn't gone to the dance. She put the hat in her bag and kept going.  
  
{I get so many gifts.sometimes I don't know what to do with half of them, but this.this I'm keeping forever.}  
  
{Walking in a winter wonderland.}  
  
Mimi smiled at the sight of the snow globe. She shook it, watching the snow fall down on the plastic trees and houses.  
  
{I keep my framed picture right next to my bed. Whenever I look at it, it makes me think of you.thank you for giving me a gift that stirred a place deep in my heart. It meant.it means a lot.  
  
Our own little duet in the snow was fun too, so humorous, brought such joy.everything I feel when I'm with you.you make me happy.}  
  
He made her happy too.unbelievably happy.  
  
She continued on.  
  
{Well, don't stay on my account Philip. Go dance.}  
  
{What?}  
  
{I said go dance!}  
  
{Maybe I don't want to!}  
  
{I just don't want you to think you have to stay here with me. I'm fine.}  
  
{Don't I know that.}  
  
{What?}  
  
{Nothing.}  
  
{Dance with me.}  
  
{Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.}  
  
No, it's okay.}  
  
She traced her fingers over the drink size napkin from the club.  
  
{I was annoyed with you at first that night and with that guy you danced with. I finally had to admit to myself.I wanted to be the one dancing with you, holding you close in my arms. You looked amazing that night.so grown up. When we finally did start dancing together, I was flying high on cloud nine.  
  
Our almost kiss.do you know how much I just wanted to take you with me out of that car and finally have happen what we had waited so long for? But I was still unsure and the moment seemed gone. Then our trip came.}  
  
Mimi closed her eyes, remembering what it felt like to be in his arms, how close they had come.  
  
She put the napkin in the bag and walked further.  
  
{Ready?}  
  
{Yeah.}  
  
{Boston, here we come!}  
  
{Not what you expect out of a dumb jock, huh?}  
  
{Don't you dare say that Philip Kiriakis. You're a lot smarter than some of those so-called brains. And I'm so glad you shared this with me.}  
  
{Me too Meems.it's getting so easy for me to talk to you.}  
  
{Thanks for coming with me today and showing me Boston.}  
  
{Thanks for wanting me to be the one to come with you.}  
  
She smiled sweetly at the group of pictures they took together in that tiny little booth.  
  
{Going to Boston together was the best. We had a great time together, didn't we? I got that rare book for my dad. He's absolutely ecstatic to have it again, by the way. We talked so easily together, something I appreciate so much about our relationship. You took tons of pictures.it was just one fantastic time!}  
  
Mimi put the pictures in the bag, highly anticipating what she would find next.  
  
She rushed on.  
  
{LOOK AT ME, we will be okay, but you need to be strong okay.We can do this alright, but only if we work together. Meems, I need you to be brave.}  
  
{I'll try. I promise.}  
  
{I know you're scared, but I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe, all right?}  
  
{All right and I'll be brave, I will Philip!}  
  
{Phil-ip?}  
  
{Yeah, Meems it's going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to us, I promise.}  
  
{No, n-o I s-ee, I see a ch-im-n-ey, over-there.}  
  
{Philip, you said you dreamed about the island.}  
  
{Yeah.I remembered.that I was scared-scared that I was going to die.}  
  
{It's okay. You're not there anymore. You're safe now.}  
  
{I remembered.feeling.that.I.I was going to die.alone.}  
  
{Meems, tell me what happened with you and Kevin on the island.}  
  
{It doesn't matter.}  
  
{It matters to me.I just want to know more about you.}  
  
{It didn't happen.I'm glad it didn't because.it was, it was just about one thing.}  
  
{You deserve so much more than what you were going to get that night on the island.so much more.}  
  
{We already are great friends, best friends, now this is our chance to be something more, but lets take our time with it, okay?}  
  
{Okay.}  
  
Mimi looked at the unfamiliar picture questioningly. Who.  
  
{Wondering who that is in the picture? I'll tell you in a minute.  
  
After our great day in Boston, we went through one wild adventure, didn't we? I was scared when we were out in that blizzard Meems that you were getting too weak. You don't know how relieved I was when you ended up being okay.my trooper.  
  
All the things we talked about.the island.Kevin. I'm still petrified of the ocean. Did you know that? It terrifies me. That night, I swam through it again, but this time you were with me.we battled the waves together. I asked you about Kevin because I wanted to know, I wanted to know as much as I could about you.  
  
We kissed.finally. It was so worth the wait because the bond we share had just become so much stronger. It was so new, so exciting and so special because I was with my best friend.  
  
The picture.  
  
Still haven't figured it out?  
  
They're the owners of the cabin. I managed to track them down. They want to meet us. I've only talked to them on the phone, but they were so nice and they sent me this picture to have of them. They said they were very grateful that we made it through that storm.that that's what matters. They built that cabin shortly after they were married. It's so small because it's all they could afford at the time. Later, when their wealth grew, they refrained from building another cabin.they like the quaintness of this one.  
  
They barely use it now, as they're getting along in age, but they said we're more than welcome to visit it any time we want to.just use the door this time.}  
  
Mimi looked at the picture again, at the old couple that looked so loving, so caring of one another. He found them.was there anything he wasn't capable of? How he continued to amaze her. She put the picture in the bag and kept walking.  
  
{You're pretty wonderful Philip Kiriakis.}  
  
{You too Mimi Lockhart.}  
  
{Meems, nothing's going to change. Don't worry.}  
  
Mimi laughed at the beanie weenie can.  
  
{Couldn't forget these, could I? Thank you for showing me a whole new culinary delight!  
  
Okay, enough silliness. I woke up in the middle of the night and saw you lying there against my stomach. I pulled you into my arms because I wanted you close to me.  
  
The next day there was that crazy squirrel, remember? He interrupted us.reluctantly I have to say: probably at a good time too because you looked so irresistible in that snow.}  
  
His last words made her feel a little embarrassed, but also made her glow all over. He felt THAT way about her. She put the can in the bag and looked for the next thing.  
  
{We got caught up in the moment, in all the drama and it was a nice kiss and everything.but it didn't really mean anything..I don't want to go out with you.Why can't you understand that?}  
  
{Why can't I understand that?! WE NEARLY DIED TOGETHER!...Now you tell me it meant NOTHING!}  
  
{This is what I want. What is wrong with you anyway, huh, you like being such a cold calculating little-}  
  
{I don't want to have anything to do with you ever again. You got it?}  
  
{Y-yes, I understand. I w-won't bother you ever again.}  
  
Tears came to her eyes again as she remembered that night.that horrible night.  
  
{OH Meems, we hurt each other good that night didn't we? Just a note again. The only thing I could think of is a mental picture of our faces that night. Yours.I saw such a dullness in your eyes. I wanted to end all those ugly words and just hold you, but.I was tired, emotionally exhausted and I was afraid of making the same mistakes I made with Chloe. I thought I could let go.I was wrong.  
  
I knew being without you would be hard, but I had no idea how empty it would make me feel, how the pain wouldn't ever really go away.how it would just stay there, linger there.deep inside me.  
  
Why bring up such a painful memory? So we never make that mistake again. Let's remember to always be honest with each other. I should have told you I was going to see Chloe that night. You should have told me you saw us together. For now on, let's always tell each other the truth}  
  
Mimi wiped away a tear, nodding her head yes. They always had to be honest. She put the note in the bag and continued.  
  
{You actually care about me?}  
  
{How can you even ask that? You know the answer.}  
  
{What are you afraid of Mimi?}  
  
{Please.}  
  
{I don't want to dance with you.}  
  
{Why, are you afraid of how it might make you feel?}  
  
{It's cold!}  
  
{Then you better hold onto me to stay warm.}  
  
{Mimi, what is it?...I don't believe it anymore, that you feel nothing, that when we're together like this that it doesn't mean anything to you. Tell me. Is it me? Do I do something to scare you}  
  
{No.you don't scare me.I have to go.}  
  
She sighed, moving her hands over the leftover party decoration.  
  
{Intoxicated.that's the best way to describe how I felt at my party, in the stables.intoxicated by you, not some outside stimulant. I knew after we danced.you were hiding something big from me. You felt the same way as me.something was just scaring you so much. I was so afraid it was me, but you reassured me that wasn't it. So I wondered.slowly I started to get it, but I wouldn't see the whole picture until later.}  
  
She closed her eyes, thinking of how his kiss felt that night.how every thought flew out of her mind at his touch.  
  
She put the party favor in the bag and kept going.  
  
{I was unsure when it started to turn to something more, but I was willing to take the chance as long as you were too.}  
  
[What do you have to be afraid of?}  
  
{A lot Mimi.}  
  
{It's something so special about us.how nothing's one sided.}  
  
I think we both need to heal and hopefully we can help each other.}  
  
{So how do we do that? How do we start?}  
  
{We start by building our friendship again.}  
  
Filled with emotion, Mimi held the toy swing set.  
  
{Swings, because they hold so many memories. We grew up on them and now.That night we argued, I went to them, feeling hurt, but also wanting to be there because it made me remember all the times we spent together there. I thought the argument would ruin our relationship. Actually, it made it stronger. We could have let go then, something I've been guilty of before. But we didn't. We fought for our friendship.thankfully we did.}  
  
Mimi had to agree with him as she placed the toy in the bag and walked further.  
  
{Just let us know when you guys are ready for a re-match! We can take you again!!}  
  
{Yeah that's right! You tell them Meems!}  
  
Mimi smiled with amusement, throwing the miniature basketball up in the air.  
  
{Ready for that re-match partner? What can I say? We make a great team.in everything we do.}  
  
His comments made her happy as she put the ball in the bag and continued.  
  
{I thought it would be nice for old time's sake for us to just walk together.}  
  
{It's about to start pouring any minute and you're thinking about being sentimental?}  
  
{Now Mimi calm down! I was only trying to be nice!}  
  
{Philip Robert Kiriakis, you are a dimwit!}  
  
{HEY, now that's just not nice!}  
  
{OOOOHHH, let's just go home.}  
  
{Another dumb Kiriakis idea, huh?}  
  
{Yep! What is it with you crazy Greeks anyway?}  
  
{What can I say? We're passionate, but not always sensible.}  
  
{You look like a nymph of the sea, absolutely adorable and beautiful at the same time.}  
  
{I'm sorry. I never really wanted to break our deal.}  
  
You don't have to apologize. I really didn't give you much choice. I'm glad we have our friendship back though.}  
  
{Me too Meems.}  
  
She slowly picked up a miniature, yet beautiful stained glass rainbow.  
  
{Funny, how sometimes moments in time come back to you later in life, isn't it? Playing as kids in the rain.sharing the same experience later on.but oh how things have changed..for the better.  
  
Having our friendship again meant so much, but knowing, fully knowing that it was turning into.experiencing new feelings.I saw you in a completely new light that day in the rain, Mimi. I saw pure beauty.}  
  
Mimi closed her eyes, letting his words wash over her, like the way his lips had in the rain.  
  
She put the rainbow in the bag and kept going.  
  
{Oh Mimi.It's okay now.you're not alone.}  
  
{You're here?}  
  
{I came to find you. I was worried.}  
  
{Don't you get it...all I care about is you.}  
  
{Thank you.}  
  
{Let go of it Mimi.let me carry the weight.}  
  
{When I found this.I took it as a sign.}  
  
{Why don't you take a look in the mirror Gretchen and see who the real loser is?}  
  
{I think that just about sums it all up.}  
  
{She looks happy.yet sad too..It really doesn't matter. She's still beautiful.}  
  
Mimi picked up the abandoned fairy, and then read the note.  
  
{A reminder of our childhood days and the object that helped me find you that night, just weeks ago. I was so proud of you that night, the way you stood up to Gretchen and especially how you spoke to Chloe. Not because she was my girlfriend, but because I know how you feel about her and I think I understand a lot more now, why.  
  
I hope you understand, I will always care about Chloe, but I don't want to be with her again. We're better off being friends, not the type of friendship we share, but friends nonetheless.  
  
When Ramon showed me your painting that night I learned something else. I know now with certainty we both felt the same way when we were apart: the painting revealed that. Your eyes are naturally a smooth green, like jade. That's what I see when I look into them, but in the picture they were dull, lifeless. Don't get me wrong. I meant it when I said you were still beautiful, and it wasn't even that noticeable on first glance, but after really gazing at the portrait, I could see it. It was in my eyes too. I know it was because I felt so desolate during that time also, like a desert that was drying up inside.  
  
It hurt us both Mimi: deep inside.  
  
So, we started out with a deal that renewed our friendship, that led to for one fleeting moment: more, before it fell apart in one blow.now it's been allowed the time to repair itself to lead to.this.  
  
It's a chance Mimi. It's a risk, one I was afraid of taking at first and I think you were too. But we're ready now, don't you think?  
  
Keep walking.to the bridge.}  
  
Mimi looked up from the fairy, searched the area around her. Where was he? She didn't want to wait anymore. She wanted to be in his arms.she wanted what he wanted. She sighed and for the first time really noticed how close she was now to the bridge.  
  
"OH MY." She gasped.  
  
It was strung with lights too, alternating colors of green and white, and the creek below, that was lit up so enchantingly, was adorned by floating flowers: wildflowers. She held onto her bag and walked onto the bridge.  
  
There she found another note.  
  
{Mimi,  
  
The night we had that awful fight I heard a song. It was strange, but in some way it gave me hope. Somehow I knew we'd find our way back to each other.  
  
Look up Meems; look far into the night, into the mist.  
  
Philly}  
  
Into the mist? What did that mean?  
  
Mimi looked up and across, seeing the trees now in full spring bloom, though the shadows of the night left very little definition to them. She strained to look further, but the fog and mist was in her way.if only it was clearer.  
  
"Philip." She called out softly.  
  
"Philly."  
  
All of the sudden she heard the beginning of a song seemingly coming out of nowhere. She kept searching the area with her eyes, trying to find where it was coming from, but she found no answers as the slow beats of the song began to very slowly build and increase in volume. The sounds of guitars.keys of a piano being played..  
  
Wait a minute! She heard this song before.she knew she had.no it couldn't be.  
  
Out of the mist came.  
  
She gasped.watching the horse start to come out of the foggy night.Poseidon.with.  
  
He slowly led Poseidon through the shadow of the trees, through the mist.  
  
Mimi covered her mouth with her hand. It was taking every ounce of willpower she had to keep from running to him. She watched as his face slowly started to appear, as his whole being started to appear, as he came out of the haze. He was dressed simply in black jeans, a midnight blue long sleeved shirt and his black leather jacket, but he looked.  
  
It was like he was one of those grand mythical figures.  
  
Philip kept gazing at her, never taking his eyes away from the one he had come to feel something very special for. He took in her chocolate colored coat, her gold colored blouse and her pants that were an almost similar color, all finished off by that auburn hair of hers, hanging loose.  
  
Mimi watched as he came closer.yet still so far. Her eyes stayed on him as he slowly got off Poseidon and began to.  
  
{Every endless night has a dawning day  
  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray}  
  
Sing!  
  
He was singing.to her.  
  
Philip started to walk away from Poseidon and began to softly vocalize the words of the song.  
  
Mimi couldn't believe it. He was doing this for her! And this song.it couldn't be, but it was.that night, she had heard it too and it had been the one thing that had made her tears stop, gave her hope.  
  
He kept walking towards the creek, towards the bridge, singing to her.  
  
{And it shines on you baby can't you see  
  
You're the only one who can shine for me}  
  
His singing wasn't perfect, wasn't technically correct, but she didn't care and didn't even notice. She noticed more how he gestured with his hands to her, when he crooned 'baby can't you see.'  
  
It made her stomach feel like it was turning over. It made her heart beat wildly as she waited anxiously.  
  
{It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
  
{And a silence falls between us}  
  
He continued, wanting to be closer to her, but not wanting to rush anything.  
  
He wanted to show her how he felt, taking his time with it.  
  
{As the shadows steal the light  
  
And wherever you may find it}  
  
She let the silkiness of his voice wash over her, like the gentle ripples of the creek below her.  
  
{Wherever it may lead  
  
Let your private emotion come to me}  
  
As the female voice of the song sang over and over 'Come to me', he made his way to the bridge, then began heading up it.making his way.  
  
To her.  
  
Feeling so much emotion, she watched with bated breath as he began to make his way across the bridge.  
  
As he finally came to stand right in front of her, Philip reached for her hands, singing soulfully: {Come to me}  
  
Mimi closed her eyes at his touch, the effect of their contact: electric.  
  
{When your soul is tired and your heart is weak  
  
Do you think of love as a one way street}  
  
Holding her hands in his, filled with such intensity at just being close to her, he continued to sing, gently reaching out for her face, wanting to see her jade eyes.  
  
Mimi opened her eyes at his touch, his hands caressing her face. She looked up at him as he continued to sing to her: words that meant so much.  
  
{Well it runs both ways open up your eyes  
  
Can't you see me here how can you deny}  
  
Philip let his head fall back, keeping a tight grip of her hands as he sang the next part with a fervor of emotion.  
  
{Oooooooh, It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
  
And a silence falls between us}  
  
Mimi watched him as he sang to her with such feeling. She felt his voice permeating her very soul.his sea foam blue eyes capturing it.  
  
{As the shadows steal the light  
  
And wherever you may find it  
  
Wherever it may lead  
  
Let your private emotion come to me}  
  
As the instrumental part of the song broke through, he let go of her hands and moved them up to her face, gazing quietly into her eyes. She moved her own hands to around his waist, holding onto him, not looking away from his face.  
  
The female voice sang once again 'Come to me' over and over again as Philip moved away from her. Mimi started to turn, but he placed his hands on her shoulders, keeping her from moving as he positioned himself behind her.  
  
Mimi let out a sigh of pleasure as she felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind, as he held her against his chest and began to sing to her from that position.  
  
{Every endless night has a dawning day  
  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray}  
  
He moved his lips close to her face, singing softly against it, watching her eyes slowly close.  
  
As Mimi opened her eyes again, she couldn't keep her tears from coming. That he would do all this for her.  
  
Philip gently let go of her and turned her to face him again, holding her loosely in his arms.  
  
{It takes a lot to laugh as your tears go by  
  
But you can find me here till your tears run dry}  
  
He gazed into her eyes as he sang those words, lifting away her tears with the touch of his hand.  
  
{It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
  
And a silence falls between us  
  
As the shadows steal the light  
  
And wherever you may find it  
  
Wherever it may lead  
  
Let your private emotion come to me}  
  
As he sang those words, he moved his hands until they were holding hers again. He smiled down at her, receiving an answering smile that lit up her face in return. Yes, there was still fear, for both of them, but there was no longer any doubt in either of them.  
  
They both wanted this.  
  
With his eyes dancing with joy and the utmost trust and belief in them, Philip began to move his hands away from hers as he sang over and over {Come to me}  
  
At first Mimi felt fear as his hands left hers, but as he backed up from her slowly, she saw in his eyes what he meant. She returned his trusting smile.  
  
Philip kept his hands out for her, though they were now on opposite sides of the bridge from each other. He sang out one last time very softly {Come to me} then closed his eyes, waiting.  
  
As the song began to fade away.  
  
Mimi ran the short distance, throwing her arms around him joyously, bringing her lips up to his as they kissed a kiss of.  
  
The beginning of an emotion that neither were yet willing to admit to just starting to feel, at least, not with words. Their actions spoke volumes though as they lost themselves completely in each other. His arms held her protectively, caringly, as she moved her fingers against his neck tenderly.  
  
Hearing the song end completely, they pulled back from each other, feeling their breathing slowly come back to normal.  
  
Philip laughed as Mimi let out a cry of happiness.  
  
"WOO-HOO" She yelled out, feeling him picking her up by the waist and spinning her around in his arms. She let her head fall back, letting out another happy cry. Philip let out his own, and then stopped, placing her back securely on the ground.  
  
"I can't believe you did this all for me." Mimi admitted, feeling his hands move around her waist as he held her close to him.  
  
"Well it wasn't really all for you. It was for us. It's about what we are.together."  
  
Mimi smiled at his response, wrapping her own arms around his waist. "You're incredible." She simply said.  
  
Philip smiled at her slyly. "So if you really think that will you grant me one tiny favor?"  
  
"It depends on what it is." Mimi responded with firmness.  
  
Philip laughed. "Will you let me kiss you again?"  
  
Mimi grabbed onto his jacket collar, surprising him. She teasingly held on though. "You better.considering the fact that you really haven't kissed me yet."  
  
"But"  
  
Mimi cut him off with her own sly smile. "I kissed you, remember? You've said so many times how our relationship isn't one sided. Well then, I think you have to prove it. I kissed you last time. Now it's your turn."  
  
Philip grinned. "My pleasure." He reached out for her face with his hands and brought his lips down to hers. He began to kiss her slowly, softly, but as it went on, the kiss deepened, becoming more passionate, their mouths moving together as one, as he moved his hands to her back, holding her close to him.  
  
Realizing though, there was no reason to rush, that this was just the start, they slowly ended the kiss, holding onto each other.  
  
Philip moved his forehead against hers. "Meems." He softly whispered.  
  
Mimi closed her eyes, feeling she was where she belonged. "Philly." She simply whispered back.  
  
And that was it. There was no more they had to say to each other. They were too caught up in the ocean of emotion they were feeling anyway. The time for words would come later. For now, they were content to just be with each other.  
  
As the heart and mind joined together in a complete connection, the two friends whose relationship had grown ever stronger with time held each other close in a place that was meant just for them.  
  
It was the start of something more.  
  
So much more.  
  
The End.  
  
'Private Emotion' by Ricky Martin and Meja  
  
Thank you so much for reading! This story continues and Mimi and Philip's relationship grows more in the sequel: An Awakening Emotion. I just realized something too. It seems that when posting the story here on Fanfiction Net, anytime I do (dot dot dot) it ends up looking like a period. I'm going to try to see if I can fix that.  
  
So if you're interested in reading the rest, the sequel, and I do have a couple other Phimi stories, let me know and I will post. Thanks!  
  
Mara 


End file.
